Bella Masen: The Brady Bunch Chronicles
by taylorishotterthanrob
Summary: Seven years after Bella Masen: The Epitome of Classy. With two new identical additions to the Masen family Bella finds herself juggling her family life, social life, and work. If such is possible... Sass, humor and Jasper ensue. AH
1. Chapter 1

**Well Hello Ladies and Gents! Welcome back to the craziness that is the Bella Swan-Masen Trilogy! I'm so excited to post this you have no idea! Thanks for all of the favorites and alerts and reviews! You all are honestly amazing!**

**I really hope you all enjoy!**

**I wish I could mark this Humor/Family/Drama but I couldn't so just remember it's all three!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

BPOV

"Mommy?" I flipped over and attempted to snuggle into Edward, meeting only a pillow. A knee slammed into the back of my leg and the bed jiggled a bit before there was heavy breathing on my forehead. "Mommy?" A heavy hand came down on my cheek and my eyes shot open when the small hand begun to squeeze the skin there.

"Olivia?" She nodded and grinned at me. "Why are you trying to beat me up?" She cocked her head to the side and giggled.

She batted her large green eyes innocently. "I'm not trying to beat you up, silly. I just want to know if I can use your toothbrush."

"No."

She kinked a confused eyebrow. "But I gots school."

"What happened to your toothbrush?"

"I threw it away."

"Why?"

"I dropped it on the plunger." I wrinkled my nose.

"How?"

"Tony clogged the potty." I sat up and pulled her into my lap, ready to pull teeth for these details.

"So how'd the toothbrush get on the toilet plunger?" She twirled her shoulder length brown hair around her fingers and furrowed her eyebrows.

"I dropped it in the potty, because Tony stinked up the bathroom." I narrowed my eyes and yawned. "Oh… never mind Mommy, you need your own toothbrush." She said pinching her nose closed.

"Yeah, yeah, I have a new toothbrush in the bathroom." She clapped happily and jumped off of my lap before darting to the bathroom. "Don't run." She nodded but didn't stop. The bedroom door shot open and Tony and Seth marched in.

"Hi, Mommy." Seth said softly as he headed into the bathroom, Tony bounced over to me and threw himself into my arms hugging me tightly.

"Will you make me breakfast, beautiful?" I lifted an eyebrow and kissed his nose.

"Beautiful?" He nodded and tapped my nose before winking, the little charmer.

"Sure, I thought Daddy was making breakfast."

"Daddy's a bum." He giggled.

"That's not nice or true."

"Sorry." He said unapologetically, before standing and pulling me out of bed. "I love you, Mommy." He threw in for good measure. I 'mhmm'ed and he pulled me towards the door.

"Don't make a mess in my bathroom!" I called over my shoulder there was a giggle from Olivia and then a metal clanging noise.

"Mommy is going to be pissed, O." Seth whispered loudly.

Olivia giggled before yelling, "Mommy! You need to get a new toothbrush…" I sighed and continued to let Tony drag me away.

"Mommy, can we get a puppy?"

"We already have one, Tony."

"Ellie?"

"I was thinking Daddy…" He frowned at me.

"Now that's not nice or true." He said sternly, mimicking my earlier words to a 'T'.

"Sorry." I smirked at him and he burst into giggles.

I rounded the corner of the kitchen where Ellie and Edward sat at the table, both fully dressed. Ellie was giving Edward one of her hormonal teenager glare's and Edward held up a finger as he read the paper in front of him.

Edward peeked up at her, "Keep looking at me like that and I will stick my finger up your nose, to here." He pointed to the bottom of his extended pointer finger with a lifted eyebrow and her eyes widened before she dissolved into laughter.

"What was that?" She asked between chuckles.

"I said the first thing that came to mind, don't judge me, child." He said after his laughter calmed. I smiled at them and looked over to the counter where a plate of absolutely charred looking pancakes sat. I groaned before noticing the windows and doors were open, to alleviate the wretched smell. I closed the side door as I passed and placed a kiss on the top of Ellie's head.

Edward stood when I stopped in front of his chair. "Okay, I tried making breakfast. But Ellie came in halfway through… so…" He looked at Ellie. "It's her fault. Good morning, beautiful." I rolled my eyes and he kissed my cheek. "Where's everybody else?"

"In our bathroom-" Seth came in with Olivia on his back, laughing her ass off. "Olivia dropped your toothbrushes on the plunger, Mommy." He said obviously trying to hold back laughter.

"How?"

"She dropped the toothbrush holder on the ground and your toothbrushes hit the plunger." He said simply.

There's my sensible no-circle-talking little boy. The only one… but one's better than none.

"I'll get some after work." Edward sighed before plopping back into his chair heavily. I looked at the clock and my eyes widened.

"Ellie, you have ten minutes before school starts, honey." She stood and almost knocked over her chair trying to run for the door. "Edward, could you-?" He nodded and stood again coming up behind me and grabbing the keys off of the hook over the sink.

"Of course. Love you." He smacked a wet kiss on my cheek and I chuckled before he ran off to avoid a hormonal onslaught from Ellie.

"Okay, the rest of you take a seat." The sound of chairs squealing against the floor rang out as I made three bowls of cereal, placing them in front of the kids.

Olivia grabbed my hand and held me in place, "I'll eat but we have to hurry. I don't want to be late. We only have one more week."

"I know."

"If I'm late they might make school go longer." She said before shoveling food into her little mouth.

"I doubt it, honey."

"They don't like you that much, O." Tony grumbled.

My side door shot open and in popped a mini-Alice in boy form, Blake Oswald Whitlock.

_Of course Oswald was Jasper's idea._

"Hi, Aunt Bella." He drawled in an ugly fake accent.

"Bowie." He grinned and ran over to hug my legs before going to sit in a chair next to Olivia, who turned up her nose and scooted away.

"Come on, Baby. Don't be like that." He winked at Olivia and Seth grabbed his chair legs, pulling the little flirt away from his baby sister. Anthony just sat there humming happily to himself. Alice appeared at my side about a second later, scarring the shit out of me.

"Guess what that one did yesterday." She said folding her arms over her chest. "His teacher was amazed at how much we looked alike. I mean _duh_ I'm his mother…" She rolled her eyes and dug her hand into the cereal box on my counter. "He _rolled his eyes and denied it._" She said jerking her head towards the little boy.

"Okay…" I rolled my eyes. He was a boy, why would any boy want to look like a woman? "So…"

"So _I _said 'Uh yeah he does, he came out of my _vagina_'." She enunciated every syllable of Vagina harshly, rolled her neck and I fell into laughter.

"To him?"

"To the teacher." I shook my head waiting for something akin to 'then I was kicked off the property'.

"The best thing was that I was only banned for a week, well the rest of the school year… but that's a week. So… Thanks for carpooling dear. Saving the environment and whatnot." She kissed my cheek and skipped on out the door.

I turned to Bowie. A four foot little ball of energy. He _was_ Alice Whitlock, his energy, his personality, his face…. The only part of Jasper he had was those outbursts of random shit… and half of his chromosomes…

But I digress.

"Finish eating and then off to the car everybody." I mumbled before searching for my keys.

The kids scrambled into the car, buckling seatbelts and fumbling over backpacks. A few minutes later I was dropping of kids, running from classroom to classroom, before returning to the car.

I let out a deep sigh; the roughest part of my day was _over_.

_Only another week of this…_

"Aunt B?" I jumped at Bowie's voice, and turned around with a groan.

"You don't go to this school do you?"

"Nope."

_Never mind._

…_BBC…_

_**I Hope you laughed and or enjoyed!**_

_**Cockerspanmom did you see what I did there? Blake Oswald Whitlock. Bowie ;)**_

**I'm sorry for the extremely long wait, but I was crazy busy and I hope this was worth the wait!**

_**Review! My goal for this story is 1000 so it'd mean a lot to me if you all could help me get there!**_

_**Let's aim for thirty five reviews?**_

_**Yes!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow you guys have blown me away! Thank you for everything! I have gotten a couple of requests for the kid's age:**

**Ellie- 13**

**Seth-8**

**Olivia and Tony- 6**

**Thanks for your Alerts and Favorites and special thanks to my reviewers: ohtobeyoung, molliegoodgolly, HallWin-jjdm86, Cici G, Cockerspanmom, dowlingnana, Allypattinson, bearygirl, koleen05, puss-is-is-boots, Kgunter34, Melnaugh, MilliSilly, muzaklover, DenisseSchmidt, Indianprincess28, Yummy Dummy, crazy-chick-4life, steph A15, JayJayBrownie, totes. mah. gotes and alc1002. **

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

…BBC…

"Hi, baby." I tossed Edward a smile over my shoulder as he took off his shoes. "Why is it so quiet?" He asked before coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Well, Tony, O and Bowie are doing homework."

"Bowie?"

"Alice was kicked off of the school property and once Bowie gets a peek of O he never wants to leave. Seth is out with the kids from next door, playing basketball. And Ellie's around." He rested his chin on my shoulder and played with my free hand.

"Around?"

"As in detention?" I shook my head.

"She's here." Ellie's giggle rang out from the front room and Edward looked in the direction of the sound.

"I'll be back." He tapped my hip and pulled away, but not before I grabbed his arm.

"Look, just promise you won't freak out?"

"No."

"You don't even know what I'm talking about."

"She's pregnant."

"No!"

"Mouth Herpes."

"Edward, really?"

"Gingivitis."

"Would you really freak out about that?"

"No, I mean it sucks but-"

"It's not gingivitis."

"Mono?"

"No."

"What is it?"

"Jared is here."

"I don't give a-"

"They're dating." He blanched and I waved a hand in front of his frozen face. He blinked once and a crease appeared between his eyebrows.

"Dating who?"

"Each other." The tips of his ears turned red and his eyes widened.

"And you left them alone?"

"They're just in the next room, they've been alone before and you were okay with it!"

"That's when I thought he had a thing with that Embry kid."

"You thought they were gay?" He shrugged and I smirked. "Well he's not, so be nice. This is her first boyfriend that I know of."

"I'll be civil." He… promised? I nodded and let him go, watching as he rounded the corner and spun on his heel walking back towards me as he bit his fist. "His arm is around her."

"Calm down, it's not a big deal." He nodded and took a deep breath before heading into the family room again.

"Hey… Dad."

"Ellie."

"Hey, Mr. Masen." I peeked around the doorway to see the interaction. Edward's eye twitch but he waved at the boy.

"Hello, Jared." He went to continue up the steps but stopped in his tracks. "Ellie, have you told your boyfriend about that genetic thing?" She gave him the death glare.

"_No_, Daddy. I don't know what you're talking about."

Edward went to the couch and squeezed between the two. Ellie turned and her wide, mortified eyes met mine, begging me to save her.

"Ellie has this skin disorder, that makes her very fertile. As in unusually fertile."

"Dad, just stop." She buried her face in her hands.

"Any kind of contact, especially that of the boy kind gets her pregnant. So watch out." He warned.

"You're touching her."

"I'm her father, it doesn't apply to me. But I mean, Mrs. Masen and I don't have four kids because of nothing." I palmed my forehead and Ellie's jaw dropped. "What can I say? I'm a hugger." Edward shrugged and Jared rolled his eyes. "Don't believe me?" He turned and pointed at me, dragging me into the Jackass-ness of the conversation.

"It's true. It's in our gene's honey." Ellie leaned across Edward to speak to Jared.

"It's okay, I'm adopted." Jared looked to me for conformation. Technically I legally adopted her, yes but that wasn't something she was aware of. I shook my head though.

"So you are saying you haven't touched mom since the twins were born?"

"It's certainly been a few weeks." I shook my head and walked fully into the room.

"Edward." I snapped. "Go lie down or something..." He gave Jared a look before standing from the couch, dramatically avoiding any physical contact with me.

Ellie turned to face me, "You said he wasn't going to act weird." She accused.

"No I said, I'll try. He always acts weird." She glared at me and I raised the bitch brow.

"Whatever, Mom." I shrugged and left the room, leaving Jared to bask in her hormonal-teen-girl-ness. Seth came through the living room toting Bowie.

"Can you call Aunt Alice?" Bowie was in bliss despite the angry older boy dragging him around.

"Why?"

"He kissed O." I shrugged.

"They are in first grade. It doesn't mean anything."

"That's what they all say, Mommy. Then next thing you know you're raising a baby prostitute." I looked out to where Ellie and Jared sat.

"… Yeah." I sighed and patted his head. "Go do your homework or something. I'll handle it." I took Bowie's hand and he smiled dreamily up at me.

"Aunty B? I think I'm in love."

"I'm happy for you." I took him to the kitchen and he jumped up on the counter and swung his legs as I sent a text to his mom.

"May I have your daughters hand, Aunt Bella?" He asked.

"Sure, Bowie." He grinned and grabbed a cookie out of the jar next to him.

"That's why you're my favorite." I shook my head and he jumped off the counter and darted out of the room, knocking into Edward as he left.

"Hi, Uncle E." He screamed before running out.

Edward shook his head and handed me his cell phone, "Charlie wants you."

"Why didn't he just call me?"

"He said you wouldn't have answered."

_Most likely._

"Hi, Dad."

"Do you have the Seattle divisions number."

"Not on hand… Why?"

"We're looking for female agents, and we wanted to bring in someone."

"You _realize_ I'm a female right?"

"Yes."

"So why don't you just give it to me?"

"Because."

"Solid answer, Chief."

"Thanks, I've been working on it." I rolled my eyes and headed into the office rifling through the shit load of papers that Edward swore were _organized_.

"So what's this… case?"

"The usual, a little trouble from an organized crime family."

"The mafia?"

"Kind of. But they're here."

"Doing what?"

"Crime. That's organized. Where's the number?"

"I don't know." He hung up on me and I shrugged. There was a loud bang from upstairs and then a shit load of screaming. I sighed and went to the source of the noise which was unsurprisingly due to the twins. Bowie had a tight grip around O's neck as he kissed her cheek. Tony was grabbing Bowie's waist pulling him away.

Tony yelled, "You stupid head, what are you doing?"

"We're married now! We can do what we want!" Bowie screamed, kicking at his brother in law.

"My Mommy is here, Bowie." Olivia whispered, pushing the little boys face away. "I'm not into PDA anyway." Alice walked up behind me and sighed.

"Bowie, what are you doing, child?" She asked strutting in the room.

"Celebrating my marriage. Jealous?" He asked kissing my daughter again. Alice grabbed the struggling little boy up and carried him by his stomach.

"Thanks Bella you're a life saver." She patted my shoulder and left the house.

"I'll send the divorce papers in the mail Bowie!" Bowie stuck out his tongue and Alice closed the door behind her.

"Have you seen Ellie?" Edward asked.

I nodded and pointed behind me, "She's still with Jared in the family room-"

"He still here? It's nine o'clock! The hell-" He turned and left the room and about a second later he was engaged in what sounded like a heated argument with Ellie. Jared sulked past me and out the door with a wave. I huffed and turned seeing Tony and O fighting over crayons. Ellie stomped in the room and hugged me.

"Will you tell Daddy he's being ridiculous?"

"No. It's nine pm and you have a graduation ceremony tomorrow, Pumpkin." I moved Ellie to the side and pulled Tony away from Olivia.

"So?"

"So you need sleep, Ellie. You're giving a speech."

"I know-"

Seth ran in, "Mom, I have a little problem-"

"Pink is for _girls,_ Tony!"

"Then why are you using it, sir?"

_All of them. Screaming. _

Edward walked in then, running a hand through his hair. "These are your loud ass children."

"If you kept your hugs to yourself we wouldn't have this issue would we?" Everyone continued to scream and I counted to three.

"Okay up to your rooms. Everybody."

No one stopped the volume only increased, "One." Olivia squeaked and hit her brother.

"Two." Four sets of eyes went wide and the twin's fled.

"Three." The room cleared out and I sighed, falling onto a kid sized Elmo chair.

Edward sat down next to me, laying his head on my shoulder. "Thinking about having more anytime soon?"

I glared, "Don't make me punch you in the throat."

…BBC..

**Hope you laughed and or enjoyed!**

**These first few chapters are just to demonstrate what life for them is like now, there is a plot. I swear. :D**

**So you all have blown up my inbox with favorites and alerts! Thank you all for that! If every one of you all reviewed we'd already be into the hundreds! **

**So blow up my review count to ladies!**

**Lets aim for sixty if we get more, I'll review tomorrow! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to: K, dazzleglo, KManzie, Yummy dummy, JayJayBrownie, TorieMasen, Who'sTorchwoodHarryDoctorDraco, Ec620, Kgunter34, Cockerspanmom (Haha, you don't bore me!), heartbrokentears, dowlingnana, bearygirl, KowaBear14, muzaklover, DenisseSchmidt, steph A15, EmmaOwl01, ClickChick18, Indianprincess28, totes. Mah. Gotes, ohtobeyoung and Cici G. You all make my day(s)!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

…**BBC…**

"Ellie Masen." I watched as Ellie stood from her seat and made her way towards her vice principle with a confident smirk. When she went to get her 'diploma' he pulled it to his side and yanked her underneath his arm affectionately. "Ellie here is one of the truly amazing students that go to Jefferson Middle School and we are sad to see her, and the rest of you all," he said over his shoulder. "leave. Ellie is special not only because she is not only our valedictorian but also the winner of our class clown award."

"Woop-woop!" Emmett stood from his seat next to me screaming while all of the PTA mothers looked on with disdain. I pulled his big ass down and frowned at him. He just shouted out a few more times and pointed at Ellie, who winked and pointed back from on stage.

"Mrs. Cope looks like she finally understands where Ellie's behavior comes from." A voice whispered from behind me, I leaned back to listen and Alice pointed at Ellie's principle who sat on the side of the stage shaking her head.

Olivia leaned over Emmett's lap, "Mommy, I'm bored." I put my finger to my lips and shushed Olivia silently. Seth peeked around from next to Edward and shot her a look that so obviously said 'shut up.' I shook my head at him and he sat back in his seat. I peeked up out of the corner of my eye at Edward who smirked down at me silently, twirling his fingers upwards on my thigh.

"With a GPA of 3.95 and a whopping amount of fifteen detentions, an amount that you have to try for-" there were gasps and my head shot to the vice principal that just seemed to be trying to embarrass my daughter.

_Good luck, sometimes it pays to have no shame._

"-and that's just this year, folks." He chuckled and my fist clenched down at my hip. Edwards hand flexed on my thigh and I groaned, wishing I could cuss that Jenks bastard out.

"_Dang, girl_." Bowie hissed from behind us, Alice shushed him and he giggled.

"Elizabeth graduates at the top of her class. Congratulations, Ellie." He stepped aside from the mic and let Ellie step up to speak, tossing Jenks a spiteful look.

"Well. I was _planning _to stand up here and tell you about how great High school will be and how we're all winners but that probably wouldn't satisfy Mr. Jenks over here who is just _trying_ to make me look like a fu-" She had been speaking straight to her principle yet turned to stare at the crowd with a pleasant smile. Edward's head fell into his free palm and I groaned. There was no such thing as a _pleasant_ smile on Ellie. That was more like a 'I'm going to tear your shit up' look. "Oh I apologize, excuse my language. A vice principle who is trying to make me look like an imbecile. He obviously hasn't had enough of me, so I thought I'd give him something to hold himself over on." She smiled into the audience and there were a shit load of snickers from behind her where her classmates sat.

"Principle Jenks. Oh principle Jenks." She shook her head, her expression filled with nostalgia. "You are a tool and a bigger dick than I thought you were." There were gasps and I groaned into my palm, my eyes fluttering shut with dismay.

_One week and a half._

"I mean, you talk about achieving greatness and all this other sh-crap. Yet if you had really achieved greatness, you most likely wouldn't be a _vice_ principal. Is that the _best_ you can be?"

_Three weeks._

"Shit." Edward hissed from next to me, I turned and grinned despite the situation.

"You lose." He lifted an eyebrow and his hand, that had been secretively groping me for an hour, slipped higher under my dress and toyed with my underwear, my thighs clenched.

Emmett cluelessly snorted next to me, drawing my attention back to him. "Who plays the silent game anymore?" I slapped Edwards hand away and turned to my brother.

"People who can't decide on who has bedtime duty for the next week." I smirked, and turned back to my daughter who was a word away from getting our entire family run out of town.

"I mean, I come to see you about bettering my grades which are-" She made the _okay_ sign with her hand and winked. "Obviously pretty great at a 3.95, about two times as much as I get detentions, mister. Also, I would like for _you_ to know that I had only ten detentions this year. And they were over stupid stuff." She pointed into the teachers section. "Thanks. So get over it, douche- I mean, sir." She said back to Vice Principal Jenks.

_Three weeks and a half._

"And to my fellow classmates, it's nice knowing and talking to all of you. I hope we'll have a great experience in high school." She made a peace sign before her face went completely serious as she turned and pointed to her principle, muttering something akin to 'Nice try', and strutting back to her seat, only after eliciting a loud round of claps from her classmates and Emmett. The onlooking parents myself included sat in silence

I turned to Edward who was shaking his head, "Three and a half weeks?" He nodded and rubbed his temple.

"No t.v. or Ipod… or vitamin C." He sighed. The embarrassed vice principle made his way back to the microphone and continued on with the boring ceremony. About an hour later we were in the lobby of the high school waiting for Ellie. She came out flanked by Jared and Embry. The little group was split up by the different parents and Emmett as he yanked Ellie into his arms.

"Congrats kid!" He said loudly before releasing my little girl. She sauntered over to Edward and me slowly.

She pulled me into a tight hug, "I love you, Mommy." I smirked into her hair and held up two fingers behind her back, mouthing _'and a half'_, deducting a week off of her punishment. Edward sighed and nodded before she was in his arms whispering her love to her father as well.

"Congratulations, pumpkin. I'm proud of you." I smiled and she shrugged.

"You know valedictorian, no big deal or anything." She snorted.

"Ellie!" My mother's hand was in my face before she completely shoved me to the side to hug her granddaughter. "You're so smart! My little valedictorian." Phil slung an arm over my shoulder and gave me a half hug. My fist clenched at my side and I back handed him in the stomach.

We had actually been doing pretty well, our relationship had progressed and I almost could hold a conversation with him. It was the grey hair that provoked my liking him more.

_Nothing but the grays._

"What did I tell you about the hugging?" I asked quietly with a fake smile smeared on my face.

"No touching." He dropped his arm and I nodded.

"Good boy." He frowned and I smirked. "Where were you guys, I didn't see you in the auditorium?"

"Your mom wanted the three of us sit on the other side, because she didn't want people to see her with you guys." Renee came up to me and hugged me as he spoke.

"Love you too, Mom." I deadpanned; she pushed some hair behind my ear and tsk'ed Phil.

"It's not that I didn't want to be _seen _with you all… it's just that I know how antsy you all get when you're quiet around each other for a long amount of time…" She smiled. "I want Ellie to be able to meet me outside of school without people saying '_Oh that's Ellie's grandmother. Yeah I saw her at graduation with those other hooligans. Wild. Just wild._'" She nodded and patted my shoulder. "But don't be offended, dear."

My jaw ticked, "Why would I be offended? You just managed to call everyone I'm close to a hooligan and wild, whatever…" I rolled my eyes and tried to turn, but she grabbed my shoulders.

"Now that's not true!" She insisted softly, "I didn't call your father wild, you're close to him." She nodded with wide eyes like what she said was okay.

"Okay, Mom…" I pulled out of her grip and rolled my eyes.

"You ready to go?" Ellie tugged on my hand and I nodded before looking for the rest of my family. Anthony was across the room playing some hand game with a little girl his age, Olivia was on the other end, as far as possible from Tony in some kind of stare off with Alice while Seth and Emmett watched over them with large grins. Bowie stood at O's side and stared longingly at the side of her face. Edward, Jasper, Rose and Dad were in a group looking quite unhappy as Charlie spoke.

"What's up with that?" I asked Ellie, jerking a thumb towards the somber group.

"Grandpa's giving them a new case." She said flippantly, Renee turned Ellie's attention to herself and gave me time to sneak away and creep on the Charlie's conversation.

They spoke quietly their heads bent low before Charlie peeked up at me.

"Oh good, you're here." He said, I squeezed in between him and Edward before he continued to speak.

"It's going to probably take around a few months if everything goes down correctly." Edward bit his lip and shook his head.

"Months? Charlie, we can't do this. With the kids' school being out and-"

"You know what, kid? You can't do a lot of stuff because of the kids and if this is going to continuously get in the way-" Edward scoffed.

"If my _kids_ continuously get _in the way_? Are you serious, Charlie-" Charlie cut him off and I groaned.

"What I _meant _was that if you can't be here to do your job then why are you still in the fucking department?" I groaned and Jasper ran a hand through his hair before making a silent exit and pulling Rose with him.

Edwards stepped towards Charlie and I put a hand on his chest. "Not today, not here." I turned to glare at Charlie. "I can't even- You are pissing me off." I shook my head and turned, grabbing Edwards hand and pulling him with me around the room, collecting my children as we went to the door.

"What does Charlie want you to do?" I asked as I grabbed Anthony, the last of the scattered children, and left the building.

"More like what he wants us to do. But I'll tell you when we get home," He turned to the kids, "Who's with me?" He asked in reference to his car, we had to take two cars because Edward was never going to be seen driving around in a mini-van, but the six of us couldn't all fit in one five seater. Seth's hand shot up and Olivia started screaming about her _need_ to be with Daddy. I rolled my eyes and got into my car with Ellie as everyone else piled into Edwards car.

She turned on some bubble gum pop song and blasted it before attempting to talk over it. "Can we get ice cream? You know since it's just the _two_ of us? And I just graduated…" She smirked and turned slightly in her seat before looking back at me. I groaned at the noise and turned the radio down. "We'll just tell daddy my punishment starts tomorrow. And it's only the _two_ of us so we can have some _quality mother daughter time._" I tapped my steering wheel and cast a sideways glance at her.

"What are you trying to say? Are you feeling neglected or something?" I asked shooting her a glance from the corner of my eye. She shook her head and turned up the radio, bobbing her head to the beat for a few seconds before screaming again.

"Some _mother daughter _and _not Tony _time." I rolled my eyes and turned the radio off.

"Why Tony? What'd he do?" She made a wide gesture towards the back of the car, where Tony's empty car seat sat. "Okay…?" I pulled into the UDF and stepped out of the car. Ellie stayed though, laughing her ass off in the front seat. My gaze zero'ed in on the _empty_ back seat and my heart jumped into my throat.

_I left my baby._

"Oh _shit!_" I hissed to myself before jumping in to the car and speeding back towards Ellie's school.

"Why are you so panicked? You used to leave me places all the time." She shrugged in the seat next to me.

"That's because people were always quick to return you. Tony's a sweet kid, anyone might actually want to keep him." Ellie smirked and jolted once I sped over a speed bump. "It's not funny."

The fucking car-phone thing started to beep and I searched up and down for that answer button. Ellie just continued to laugh before reaching over and slapping a button on the steering wheel.

"Hello?"

"You left Tony." Edward's panicked voice filtered through.

"_You_ left him, I only had Ellie."

"And that was the _issue._ You _only _had Ellie."

"You fu-" Ellie cleared her throat and I groaned.

"What was that, honey?" Edward goaded through the car phone thingy.

"I hate you."

"Love you too."

I smacked blindly at the steering wheel before giving up. "Hang the damn thing up, Elizabeth." There were 'Ooh's from Edward's side and I knew I was out of about three bucks. Ellie grinned and pressed the same invisible fucking button making the car go silent again.

I sprang out of my seat almost forgetting to turn the car off as I dashed for the door. Edward's car skidded into the parking lot a few seconds after mine and he hopped out as well. The lobby was still kind of busy, as people milled around. I pushed my way through happy families and found Anthony sitting with Emmett and Rose, crying softly.

"Shit, shit, shit…" I whispered to myself, ignoring the disgruntled looks of those same happy families. I pulled Tony into my arms and buried my face in his hair. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"It's okay, Mommy." He said softly, running his small hands through my hair.

"_Reunited and it feels so good…_" Emmett sang from behind us.

"Thanks for remembering him." I said softly turning to my big brother, he shrugged with a smirk.

"No problem, what kind of person would I be if I left family?" Edward found his way to us and let out a relieved sigh. "Oh I guess I'd be that kind of person…" He whispered loudly to Rose pointing back and forth between Edward and me.

"Why didn't you call to tell me you had him?" I asked holding him to my side tightly as I stood up.

"Oh no you don't. Don't turn this around on me, lady. You left him in the first place." He said before reaching towards Tony and pulling my cell phone out of his pocket and holding it in front of my face. "Just in case you were wondering you left this too." I palmed my face and Edward lifted the little boy onto his hip. The difference between Edward and Tony was striking, when their faces were so close together. The only similarity they shared was their eye color, and their chins, everything else was all me though. Olivia and Seth were a different story though. Olivia was dead on her father and as Seth grew his features were about an even mix between Edward and me. They all had Edward's eye color, though.

_Brown is dominant my ass._

Of course Ellie started to look more and more like her mother as she grew too. She was the exact replica of her mom. Just a bit shorter though, according to Edward.

"Are we ready to go _now_?" Emmett smirked at my question.

"I don't know. Did you remember to count the kids? Did you remember that you have _four_, not three?" Edward rolled his eyes and wrapped and arm around my waist, shooting Emmett the bird before tugging us outside.

"Come on, buddy. It's time to go home, okay?" He nodded and wiped his tears once more before leaning over so that I could carry him.

"I'll see you at home." I said softly to Edward, he nodded and jogged towards his car once Seth started to fiddle with the gearshift. All _six_ of us finally made it home _together_ about ten minutes later.

"Alright, twins get showers first and then Ellie and Seth, you guys can pick out clothes or do homework until the twins are done but I don't want anyone downstairs, okay?" My youngests scampered up the steps and Ellie and Seth stood in front of me.

"You heard your Mom." Edward said with a raised eyebrow from a chair next to me. Ellie huffed and headed up the steps stopping when Seth began to speak.

"Looka' here woman. I am a _man_ now. I ain't got no bed time." Edward's stony look softened before he started snorting with laughter. "I go to sleep when my internal man clock says so. And at the moment, my clock is still a-ticking. So you go ahead into the kitchen and make me some frosted flakes, M'kay Doll? Imma' need my energy." He sat down on the stairs after his empowering man speech and Edward reached out for a fist bump and I punched him in the shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry, Baby, you're right. You're always right." Edward mock cried, he grabbed my waist and pulled me into his lap, which I pushed off of.

"Seth, who in the hell are you talking to?" I asked angry that he would say something like that and then for Edward to make me look like an idiot, _no_.

"Dad?" He answered, I pointed towards his room and he marched off head down, much like his other siblings, giggling with Ellie as they went. I turned and frowned at Edward before making my way to the kitchen with him following closely behind.

"Sandwich duty, Baby?" He asked before picking up a loaf of bread and tossing it to me. The two of us both had work the next day and Alice was babysitting. So we had to provide food for them due to Alice's inability to cook an edible meal. She burnt the cheese and the last sandwich she ever made.

_It was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich._

"Of course I'll make sandwiches, seeing as I have a vagina and all." I muttered, Edward's smile broadened and he let out a loud guffaw.

"What are you talking about?" He asked putting lunch meat in front of me and helping me spread out the bread for four different sandwiches. He quickly lost interest though as his arms wrapped around my waist and he kissed down my neck.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." I whispered as he turned me to face him and propped me up on the counter stepping between my legs and cupping my ass. "What are you doing?" I shifted awkwardly on the bread slices that I sat on.

"I've wanted to fuck you all day…" He groaned into my ear before rocking against me, I groaned and let my head drop onto his shoulder. He nipped at my lip and whispered. "You know what this dress does to me." We've been suffering the no touch struggle since Seth woke up at two in the morning telling us about this nightmare he had about us being intimate after walking in on a heavy make out session, between the two of us, the day before.

"Holy hell, Baby…" I groaned wantonly.

"Mommy!" I pushed Edward away quickly as the twins came skidding in with towels around their shoulders. I jumped off of the counter and caught Olivia before she skidded into a counter. Tony giggled from behind me.

"You have bread on your butt Mommy." Edward leaned back to stare at my ass before pealing the slices of bread from it.

"She got a little confused in her sandwich making process, buddy. Why are you two…" He gestured to their semi naked forms.

"We were going to take a bath and a shower at the same time." I nodded and Olivia smiled widely.

"But we overflowed the bathtub."

"It was like a water park, Daddy!" Tony continued.

Olivia giggled. "Then the floor got wet and-"

"Oh my goodness!" Ellie screamed from upstairs. "Daddy, the hallways soaked!" There was a shit load of squishing above us and Edward sighed and jogged up the steps.

"Does this mean we can take baths in the sink again?" Olivia asked tugging on the end of my rumpled dress. I shook my head and the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Ellie screamed before sloshing down the steps and pulling open the door. Olivia went to the door with her and I stepped out of the kitchen to see Edward staring down at the soaked floor.

"Can you call someone for me, baby?"

"Like who?" I peeked around the corner to see Ellie invite Charlie in as Olivia babbled in his ear.

"I don't know…" He groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. "Maybe like a flooring company?"

"Bella. Masen. We need to speak." Charlie barked from the door. I rolled my eyes and huffed. "Now!" I groaned and moved towards the door slowly. Edward and I reached Charlie around the same time, both of us silent and ready for Charlie's bitching.

"Let me start by telling you that if you choose not to take this case you'll be fired." He said glaring at Edward, Ellie scowled from behind Charlie.

"Girls… go figure out a bath situation." I raised my voice and turned to see Tony playing with the dropped bread on the kitchen floor. "Tony, honey, you too." He came running out of the kitchen, his towel wrapped around his shoulders and a cookie in his hand.

"Bella, why are all of your children naked when I come over? Are you raising some kind of next generation nudist colony? I don't think your mother would be happy with that." I rolled my eyes and Ellie glared at Charlie before grabbing the twin's hands and taking them up stairs.

"My mother isn't usually happy with much." The two men nodded in agreement as we went to the kitchen and took seats around the table.

Charlie sighed and leaned across the table. "Alright, how opposed to dealing with the mafia are you?"

…BBC…

**I hope you laughed and/or enjoyed!**

**As my favorite barista says don't be afraid to tip (review)!**

**It was twice the length… wanna leave me some love?**

**Of course you do!**

**Also if you have younger kid stories or whatever please do share! This is my first time writing about so many younger kids and I would love input!**

**Let's attempt 80? If we reach it I'll update tomorrow. If not all reviewers will get a teaser.**


	4. Chapter 4

**MAKE SURE YOU VOTE DOWN AT THE BOTTOM!**

**Wow you all's reviews were just amazing! Thanks for all of the love :D**

**In case this FF alert fail happens again just know that I try to stick with every other day updates and if I miss a day there will be a chapter up the next day.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

…**BBC…**

"Now, dad, before you start randomly assigning shit _remember, _we have four kids to worry about." Charlie rolled his eyes and leaned towards Edward and me.

"Congratulations. Now listen, I've been assigning cases to your coworkers left and right, trying to prevent you two from being out there so much." I nodded.

"I realized, thank you." Edward said politely.

"But you have to reach a certain field work quota, the both of you." I nodded. "So… Here's what we have, it's the only non-mafia related case." He spread out some files in front of him and tapped his lip before landing a finger on a random folder. "This is a murder case." I nodded and shrugged. "In Mississippi." I curled a lip and shook my head.

He pointed out another folder, "This is another protection case… but since all of the people you two are supposed to protect, end up being held hostage in the woods… maybe that's not the best decision either." Edward rolled his eyes and Charlie pulled another file toward him.

"This one is a section of the local mafia… Human Trafficking ring bust?"

"Where?"

"Here."

"What role would we have?"

He pointed at me, "You would be…" He looked to the ceiling. "Trafficked? And Edward-" I shook my head.

"No." Edward answered for me and Charlie pushed the folder to the side, pulling the second choice forward.

"Protection case it is…" He flipped it open and glanced up at Edward and I.

"You'll be working with the Seattle Department. Protecting a..." he tapped the folder and flipped it towards us showing us a picture of a woman our age with light blonde hair and model looks.

"Miss Kate Vascow." I nodded and listened intently. "Kate was the wife of a big time mob boss. She managed to escape the life she lead back in Russia, her husband and his 'crew' were-are pretty pissed off."

"She speaks English?" Edward asked before picking up the folder.

"Her husband is an Englishman, who found business to be more prosperous in Russia." Charlie leaned back in his chair. "You-" He pointed at Edward and smirked like he did before he was about to piss someone off. "Edward, will be the husband of Miss Vascow- this is a lot like what you and Bells did during your first partnership… except the victim is your _wife_ not your neighbor." I rolled my eyes and rested my head in my hand as Charlie continued to brief Edward.

"And Bella," He grinned and rested his chin on his interlocked fingers, "You, dearest, will be the-" He cleared his throat, "daytime _maid_, for when her husband here is out _working_." I snorted.

_Me._

_A maid._

_The hell…_

"Are you serious?" He nodded. "That is _so stupid_!"

"Bella…" Edward warned from next to me.

"Well, honey, it's _your_ job, so it's up to you." Charlie said with a heavy sigh before he pushed himself out of the chair and left the room like a dick. He waved his fingers at us before yelling up a good-bye to the kids and exiting the house.

"Baby, it's no different than our regular lives… You clean up after me while I have relations with other women." I frowned and stood.

"You aren't funny."

"Didn't claim to be." He stood up too and pulled me into him, hugging me tightly with a chuckle. "You know I'm joking."

"Oh I _know_." He smirked and kissed my forehead.

We moved towards the stairs, turning off lights as we went. "I'm sure he was just kidding about the whole maid thing." I rolled my eyes.

_Doubt it._

There was a buzz on my hip and Edward checked his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. There was only one jackass who would text Edward at eleven o'clock at night.

_Jasper._

Edward shook his head as he stared down at the small screen. I held out my hand and he placed the phone into it.

_**J- One set of my toes is a lot shorter than the other. Oh and happy birthday, bro.**_

I shook my head and shot back a quick text while Edward was still in front of me, unable to see the screen.

_Looks like that's not the only thing that's a lot shorter than it's supposed to be. _

I pocketed the phone and walked into the bedroom after Edward. The phone vibrated again and my brows furrowed.

_**Oh hay Isa. I see you just have a case of chode envy**_

_What the hell is a chode?_

_**Don't worry about it, sweetums**_

"Do you know what a chode is?" Edward shook his head. "Should I thank him for his birthday wishes?"

"It's not my birthday."

"I know." He rolled his eyes and I smirked.

"I'm not sure why I still speak to him." Edward groaned unbuttoning his shirt; I chuckled and backed up a bit, locking the door. I shrugged off my short black blazer, and reached behind my back to pull down the zipper of the sleeveless dark blue dress that I wore to Ellie's graduation. The fabric fell away revealing a blue strapless push up bra, covered with black lace, and matching underwear.

_I looked fucking good for having four kids._

I groaned and tugged my fingers through my hair, freeing loose knots and the light curls there. I sighed and tossed Edwards phone onto the nearest dresser. Edward turned and let out a gasp.

"Holy shit, Baby." He groaned, his voice becoming husky. He rested his hands on his hips and looked me up and down. "Wow." I smirked and he came towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pinning me against the door. I gasped as his lips fell on my neck sucking the sensitive skin there with fervor. He didn't seem to know where to put his hands as they flew from my ass to my breasts, eagerly groping both of them.

"_Damn_, girl." I laughed and tangled my fingers in his hair, hitching my leg over his hip and thrusting into his hard barely covered dick.

"Oh my goodness…" I whimpered at the contact. He fused his lips with mine, thrusting his tongue into my mouth and repeatedly rocking against my wet pussy.

"God, you're so fucking warm." One of his hands left my ass and yanked the underwear to the side of my dripping heat. He leaned forward and bit my lip as he thrust his middle finger into me, his thumb toying with my clit. He released my lip and looked me in the eye, conveying his want. I let my head thump against the door as he worked me over. Just as I was about to peek there was a thumping next to my head, from the other side of the door.

I slumped over onto Edwards shoulder hissing, "Shit… Every fuck-" Edwards hand came up and he covered my mouth.

"Really?" Ellie complained. "I'm trying to sleep. I don't know or want to know what you two are doing in there but it needs to stop." She smacked the door again and I thought I was going to fucking cry.

"Go to bed, Elizabeth." I growled.

"I'll call Grandma."

"So?" Edward's finger rubbed against me and I pinched his back.

"No." I whispered, he smirked.

"She'd be upset with your lack of care."

"I'm terrified." I dead-panned.

"You should be."

"Elizabeth Masen. You are pissing me off, go to bed." Edward rested his head on my shoulder.

"But-"

"Go to sleep." She huffed and I could feel her hormones seeping through the wood of the door as she stomped back to her room.

"We can't keep going can we?" Edward muttered into my neck. I felt bad because we haven't had sex in who knows how long due to children who were looking to ruin a good time. But it was too fucking late now.

I was pissed.

"No." He groaned and set me down, not saying a word as he moved to the bathroom and started up the shower. I sighed and changed my underwear, which were drenched as a product of our previous activity and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. I slung my hair up into a ponytail and headed into the bathroom, washing my face and trying my hardest to ignore my husband who was most likely beating off behind me.

"I'm sorry." I turned to see him standing beneath the water with his fingers laced in his hair, as the water pelted down on him.

"I know, Baby." He sighed, and I left the bathroom, climbing into bed. He joined me a while later, wrapping his arm around my waist and spooning me.

"I love you." He whispered, before laying a kiss on my neck, I turned and pecked his lips.

"Love you too."

…BBC…

I woke up to a shit load of light in my face, accompanied by a high pitched giggle. I groaned and turned onto my stomach, flipping one of the twins off of my legs and next to me onto the bed.

"Mommy, I think Daddy is about to go Bowie hunting." Anthony whispered in my ear. I peeked up at the little boy and groaned before sitting up.

"What?" He lay down and curled up, resting his head on my lap.

"O got a note." I rubbed his little stomach and he grinned.

_Who needs puppies when you have children?_

_It was a joke… _

"So?"

"Bowie wrote O a note, Daddy didn't like it." He said piecing it all together.

_Oh…_

"Looks like he's going to have to build a bridge and get over it." Tony busted a gut in my lap, and I reveled in his giggle. I loved being able to reuse century old jokes and still get a laugh on them.

He wrinkled his nose adorably at me. "You're funny, Mommy." I shrugged and lifted him into a sitting position, kissing his forehead and wrapping him up in a hug.

"Thanks, sweetheart." I sat him on my hip before hurrying to the kitchen. Edward had a vein popping out of his forehead and was pressing buttons into the phone angrily. Olivia sat at the table coloring innocently while her father almost blew a gasket. I set Tony down and hurried towards Edward, pulling the phone from his hands.

"What are you doing?" His eyes met mine in annoyance and I stared down at the phone.

**55-#**

"Now what was it you were trying to accomplish here?" I asked and tapped the screen, biting my lip to hold back a chuckle.

"I was going to call _Jasper_ about his little man-whore of a child." I gasped, and busted out laughing. He reached for the phone and I put it behind my back, trying to keep it away. Tony darted to the kitchen table and climbed up in a chair, sitting with her to color.

"Bowie?"

He nodded. "That's the _only_ one they have." He lunged for the phone again, wrapping his arms around me to get it.

"I think you should calm down."

"I think you should hand me the damn phone." I lifted an eyebrow and snorted with laughter.

"Let me see the note." He huffed and turned grabbing an uneven little piece of paper with messy scribble on the front. He snatched the phone from me and darted into the living room while I read.

_**Deer O, I luv you.**_Was written in large uneven letters. I smiled and continued to read, the letters were a lot smaller and way more adult as the note continued.

_Jasper._

_**I will go to the end of the earth to be with you. Tell your daddy he can stuff it, you and I can be together.**_

Back to Bowie's script.

_**Kisses, Bowie.**_

A stick of _Just A Kiss _lipstick lay discarded on the counter top. I picked it up and saw that it was gently used.

"Olivia, when did Bowie give this to you?" She turned and her lips were smeared with the red lipstick.

She beamed at me, "This morning." Seth came in and stopped in the doorway, his eyes glued to the little child at the table.

He shook his head and pointed at her. "What'd I tell you, Mommy? Baby prostitute." Edward's angry voice filtered in from the front room and I had to book it.

_Stay low._

The vein on Edward's head protruded a little farther out and I took him down easily. I tackled him onto the couch and grabbed the phone holding it above my head as I straddled him.

I brought the phone to my ear and covered Edward's mouth. "Excuse him, Jasper." I said into the receiver, once he stopped jerking so much.

"He didn't get any last night did he?" Edward looked put out as he laid on the couch with his arms folded over his chest like a big baby.

"I guess you could say he's still a little hot and bothered." I laughed.

"No longer hot. Just bothered." Edward corrected through my hand.

"No rough housing, Mom." Ellie called from her room, Seth, Tony and Olivia ran into the family room as I was about to move off of Edward.

"Why?" Seth groaned before slapping a hand over his eyes and Olivia's. Tony just turned and walked out.

"I guess he got my note then?" Jasper laughed.

"You're a dick." Seth and Olivia left then too.

"I thought the handwriting would give me away… but…"

"No, it did. He just needs someone to be pissed at." Edward rolled his eyes and jerked under me. I steadied myself by placing a hand on his chest and he frowned.

"Bella." I placed a finger to Edward's mouth and continued to speak to Jasper.

"Were you assigned to work the Vascow case?"

"Yep. Sounds fun. I want to be the one that gets to do her." I sighed and leaned back against Edwards legs that were bent up behind me.

"Jazz, no one gets to _do _her. Alice would fuck you up just for saying that."

"Or would she want to join?" I could almost hear him wiggling his eyebrows.

"No she'd want to fuck you up."

"Hell, for all it's worth, Charlie will probably give it to Edward, just to piss you off." He joked.

"Heh…" I muttered noncommittally, Jasper started laughing maniacally on the other end.

"He gave it to him didn't he?" He snorted. "Well tell Edward not to be so upset about being sexless with _you_. He's gonna have _two_ hot pieces of ass waiting for him at home to sex him up now!"

"I hate you."

"Oh Bellsy, you know I wouldn't degrade you like that! I meant Miss Vascow and myself." I furrowed my eyebrows. "As the hot pieces of ass that is."

"Jasper…"

"I'm just telling you, with all this competition you might want to step it up, so you can at least hold second to me."

"Do you ever stop talking?"

"That whole 'hornier than thou' act didn't last, did it? That's why I don't touch Alice. I'm saving our honeymoon phase for later. When we're old and gross. Like you and Edward." I hung up on him and Edward lifted an eyebrow.

"You want to get up now?" He asked irritably. I pinched his cheek and lay on top of him, resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm good." He huffed but quickly got over it and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I want that lipstick and the note to go into the confiscated drawer." He said as he picked up a lock of my hair and toyed with it.

"We don't have a confiscated drawer."

"We can always make one."

…BBC…

**Hope you laughed and/or enjoyed!**

**Oh Bowie. If you follow me on Twitter I had a pic tease of his note. **

**I have an entire (drawn) drawer of the confiscated drawer and I'll post parts as certain pic teases on my twitter!**

**Follow me: thatsnotsarcasm**

**Chode: An extremely short thick penis.**

_PLEASE READ- and review your answer!_

_**What would you all rather see?**_

_**Edward and Bella joining the mafia in their own way (Not as human traffickers though.)**_

_**Edward and Bella protecting a former mafia member (Kate Vascow)**_

_**I have a little bit of both options written, but I'm not sure which one to go with, or which one you all would rather see. No worries, both would make perfect sense, even after this chapter. I have both options planned.**_

_**That was important… Hope you didn't skip it!**_

_**Reviewers get teased, let's reach 110?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Friday!**

**You all blew me away! Thank you! I had so many teasers to send out yesterday I thought my fingers were going to fall off! **

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

…BBC…

"You know the rules," Edward told the twins as we pulled into Alice's driveway.

"No hitting, yelling, kicking or pinching." I reminded before stepping out.

"And no kissing." I smirked and helped Olivia out of the car.

"_Olivia_." She shrugged.

"It's okay, Mommy. I don't date older men." I pulled Bowie's present from the car.

"I'm breaking up with him." She said, pulling the gift from under my arm.

"That's one hell of a birthday present." Edward chuckled as we met them on the other side of the car.

"Why don't we hold off on that part of the gift?" Olivia shrugged and nodded. Anthony laid his head on Edward's shoulder as we climbed the stairs. The front door swung open and Alice stood in shorts and a dirty tee shirt.

"You're here. Thank goodness. Bella, you're on balloon duty, mail box and porch. Edward, can you help Jasper set up the inflatable pool?"

"Of course," Edward answered setting Tony down next to me and walking past her, through the house. There was no point in setting Tony down as he and Olivia darted after him.

I stepped towards the doorway and Alice shifted to block me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Making sure you don't ditch balloon duty to fuck your husband in my pool." My eyes widened and I laughed.

"That's something I would do."

She lifted an eyebrow, "Oh I know."

"But that's not what I was going for, I need to get balloons." She reached to the side and when she pulled her arm back out clasped in her hand was a million ties which held their respective balloons. I groaned and she set the balloons free outside, under the porch roof.

She smirked and I offered her a sneer.

"If you need me I'll be in the kitchen." I nodded and she tossed me a roll of tape so that I could start on the balloons. There was a shit load of rustling from the side of her house and my hand automatically shot to my waist. I crept closer to the side and there was a loud cracking noise before a body fell out from between the house and the mini forest beside their house.

Next thing I knew my gun was drawn and aimed at the stumbling figure. Jaspers eyes went wide and he held up his hands.

"Don't shoot!" I sighed and shook my head, hurrying to put my gun in my waist band before anyone saw. I turned to see Jasper's neighbor, who he affectionately deemed '_Old Man Neighbor'_, stare with wide eyes. Jasper followed my line of sight.

"Come on Old Man, really? With the staring... again?" He made a shooing motion and Old Man Neighbor hobbled off.

"Sorry about the gun and all."

"It's cool, it's not like that's the first gun pointed at me here today. You and Edward are just trained to be paranoid jackasses aren't you?"

"He is. It's just kind of a natural thing for me." I smiled angelically.

"It's cool girl. You got that crazy bitch swag." He grinned at me and I chuckled under my breath.

"Jasper! What about the pool?" Alice nagged from the kitchen window.

"Edward's working on it, dear." Jasper batted his eyelashes and Alice's smiled sweetly at him.

"How about we switch?" I suggested, holding out the tape, as soon as he took it I darted through the house, only stopping to hug and kiss Bowie and to say happy birthday, before continuing to the back yard. Her yard was decorated in blues and reds, a Transformers theme. There were two large tables in the middle of the yard and Edward reclined in a lawn chair, watching the hose fill the Transformers pool.

He looked up at me and smiled, "Hey, beautiful." I grinned and pulled up a chair next to him.

"I heard you pulled a gun on Jazz."

"Jasper is an ass," I chuckled at his declaration and sighed, picking up his hand and playing with his fingers. He tilted my chin up so that our eyes met.

"We should go home so that I can-" his eyes darted up over my head and I turned to see old man neighbor staring again. Edward spoke slowly and a lot quieter. "uh… intercourse you silly." I laughed lightly and he smiled at me, kissing my knuckles.

"Is that all you think about?" He looked up, pensive.

"After a month, of unwillingly revirginizing myself, yes."

"You aren't a newborn virgin because you miss a month." He pouted and nodded and I shook my head. Alice busted into the yard and my head snapped toward her. She carefully carried a teetering two level car cake.

"Jazzy said that Charlie wants you two at the office." She shook her head and sat the cake on the table, looking appropriately pissed. Since Bowie was born Alice had started feeling a lot more apprehensive about how much time Jazz spent in the office.

_Not that I could blame her._

"Shit…" Edward stood and kissed my forehead before jogging towards the house. Alice ran a hand over her face before collapsing into the chair that Edward had just vacated. I picked up her hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

"He'll be back before the party, I'm sure." She shrugged and leaned back, closing her eyes.

"I don't even care. I have bigger shit to bitch about anyway." She groaned. "Jasper wasn't going to do anything but get in the way, anyway." I rolled my eyes; she was only saying that because she was pissed about his leaving.

"Well, what do you need me to do?"

"Find the kids; make sure they don't break anything and keep everything clean. I still have to set up the tables and everything. Just keep them entertained." I nodded and pushed myself out of the chair. Lucky enough they all sat huddled in front of the television watching some Disney channel show that substituted acting with screaming. I sat and watched the show with them, snickering occasionally at the hidden sexual jokes that the kids laughed at, but were clueless as to what it meant. Alice came into the room after a while, telling me that she was going to go change, but guests would be arriving soon.

I stood and smeared on a big smile, "You guys ready to party?" Tony shushed me and Olivia and Bowie didn't acknowledge my words. I grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

_Kids today…_

"Mommy!" Olivia wailed, I set down the remote and Bowie patted Olivia's back, comfortingly.

"You guys have to help me greet the guests."

"With hugs?" Olivia said happily, her eyes lighting up. Bowie and Tony gave her looks that said '_really?_' and I chuckled.

"With smiles." Olivia clapped and the boys stood sluggishly.

"If we have to." Tony groaned, I held out my hands and both he and Bowie clasped onto one each. Olivia danced her way to the front door in front of us though.

"Someone's here, mother!" She sang, ripping open the door. Bowie looked out the door and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Where's my dad?" He asked, I bit my lip and sighed.

"He had some business to take care of, but I'm sure he'll be right back." Bowie nodded and his gaze shot to the door, he was at Olivia's side in an instant, greeting the two little boys who had just showed up.

"Watch yourself. She has cooties." He bullshitted, the boys widened their path so not to come into contact with Olivia. She smacked Bowie on the arm and turned to glare at me. I just held up my hands and backed away from the door since they obviously had it handled. My phone buzzed against my hip and I groaned, knowing exactly who it was.

"Charlie." I answered putting it to my ear.

"_Isabella. Change of plans. We need you down here._"

"I'm busy right now." I said simply.

"_Jasper left his own kids party. I'm sure you can deal._"

"Just give my shit to Edward."

"_Language._"

I rolled my eyes. "He'll bring it home for me and I'll talk to you tomorrow." I hung up the phone before he could dick off some more information that would make me have to go to the station.

"Mommy!" Olivia screamed from the doorway. I ran to the door to see her glaring at Bowie as boys filed in the door, farthest from her. "Tell his to stop telling everyone I have cooties. I _don't _have cooties, Bowie!"

He shrugged and slithered over to her throwing an arm over her shoulder. "Just watchin' what's mines, girl."

"I'm not yours. Mines ain't a word anyway." She corrected, he shrugged and kissed her cheek. She pushed him away and hit him on the arm. Violating three out of the four rules Edward assigned earlier.

I stepped between them. "No more kissing." I turned my head and pretended to listen. "I think your mom is calling you anyway, buddy." He nodded and ran off leaving me, Olivia and a little boy who was hanging up his coat throughout the fiasco.

"It's okay, O. I don't care if you do have cooties. You're pretty." He smiled at her and she blushed.

"Thanks, Casey. You're pretty too." Casey frowned and Tony stepped up.

_Well damn, I'd be shocked if anyone in this family went a day without being cock-blocked._

A car skidded into the drive way and Jasper darted out, running past me and kissing my cheek before stopping a few feet behind me.

"You aren't Alice." He shrugged. "My bad." He kept moving through the house and Tony pointed at me.

"I'm telling Daddy." I rolled my eyes and slung the little trouble maker over my shoulder, he shrieked and hit my back.

"You still telling Daddy?"

"Are you afraid of Daddy?" I snorted with a loud laugh.

"Okay, I won't tell on you. But you gotta promise not to kiss me in front of my friends today." I nodded and pulled him down, looking around before smacking a kiss on his cheek.

"That'll have to hold me over." I sighed, he groaned and wiped off his cheek before running off to the backyard.

…BBC…

Bowie's party ended up being too fucking long. All of the boys wanted to do different shit, and they all wanted to do it right then. Then they would want to switch to what someone else was doing. Then they wanted to swim. Then they wanted cake… It never seemed to end. Olivia was upset almost the entire time, seeing as no one but Bowie, Tony and Casey spoke to her.

Bowie seemed happy though, he was especially happy to see that Jazz made it back before the party was over. It was his birthday so his happiness was all that matters, I guess. He was still beaming with happiness when we left so I'm thinking the party was a success.

When we pulled up to the house it was around five, about an hour earlier than I had expected, but Alice released me from clean up duty, so it was all good.

I groaned as I lifted the Tony into my arms, he had fallen asleep on the way home but Olivia, too busy ruminating in her anger, was still wide awake. Seth darted from Jessie's house waving a goodbye and shouting his thanks. Jessie babysat him while we were away because, out of nowhere, Seth really took a liking to Jessie. It wasn't that hard getting him over there anymore. I took Olivia's hand and opened the door, sounding the alarm.

As I was disabling the alarm Ellie hissed. "Shit, that's my mom!" There was a lot of shuffling and that was my cue to haul ass up to Ellie's room. I half dropped a twin and jumped over the other as I darted up the steps. When I came crashing through the door I froze at the sight.

Ellie sat alone reading on her bed. I pursed my lips as I scanned the seemingly boyless room until her curtain fluttered in the incoming breeze.

I smirked and wagged a finger at her as I crossed to the window. "You think you're sneaky...?" Her eyes widened.

"What, Mama?" She asked innocently, I rolled my eyes and kept eye contact as I reached out the window and grabbed an arm.

"What'd I say about no boys in the room?" I asked as I pulled Jared's lanky ass through the window.

"Well technically he was outside. You brought him _in_ the room." I glared. "I also didn't think you'd notice."

"Now Jared," I turned to the boy, "you are fully aware of the fact that both Mr. Masen and I are cops, right?" He nodded his eyes flicking to Ellie. "So if finding shit out is what I do for a _living,_ why would you think I'd miss this?"

"I didn't ma'am, your daughter can be quite persuasive." Ellie winked, and _never_ before had I wished I had a brick in my hand, more than I did right then.

He blushed and she blew him a kiss. "Ellie Masen, you are so lucky that there isn't a brick nearby..."

"Well," I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Edward.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Ellie asked wide eyed. "It's not like we're naked! Don't call dad!"

"Oh no, if you were naked I would have _hunt down _a brick for your ass."

"What is it with the bricks…" Jared whispered to himself, I glared at him before Edward came over the line.

"_Hello_?"

"Hi it's me."

_"What's up, Baby?"_

"I just thought you'd like to say 'hi' to Jared. Say 'hi', Jared."

"Hi," he said timidly.

"Guess where we are."

"_Where_?"

"Your daughter's bedroom."

_"Hanging out with Olivia? I know you don't mean Ellie, because then I would have to get my Taser."_

"Your parents are hostile ..."

"I'm sorry, what was that Jared?"I asked leaning towards him.

"I said you were… hot ... a total MILF. I mean..." he stumbled. "I'd do you."

_What I wouldn't do for a brick right now..._

Ellie dropped her head into her hands, "Just stop Jared."

"_Charlie's being an ass but… I'll be there soon_." There was some shuffling on his end.

"Okay, see you soon." I hung up and put the phone in my pocket before turning back to the kids. "I need your mom's number, kid." He pulled out a cell phone and there was a crash from downstairs.

"Fucking hell…" I groaned, "Excuse my language." Jared thrust his phone towards me. "Hold that thought." I darted for the hallway to see Olivia and, a now wide awake, Tony standing over a vase that Carmen had sent us the year before. I cleared my throat and two sets of wide green eyes landed on me.

"Hi, Mommy." Olivia said happily, Tony pushed her.

"Dumb dumb! We're in trouble!" His face was bright red, his features softened and he looked at me. "I love you, beautiful." I held back my grin and took the steps quickly to get to the little trouble makers.

"Olivia, go sit on the steps for ten minutes. Tony, you go… get Jared and bring him down here, you can watch him until Daddy gets here." Olivia stomped her foot.

"Why does he get the fun job?" I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by Tony.

"It's not fun smarty pants. Unlike _some people_ I don't like spending my time with dumb butts like Jared." Olivia giggled and skipped off to the steps, while Tony stared at me before dropping to his knees and grabbing my leg.

"Mommy, please don't make me!"

"Go." He frowned and stood before running up the steps and into Ellie's room where there was a bit of a struggle before he reappeared with Jared following behind. I turned to survey the mess behind me when the front door opened. Ellie darted to the banister above and squeaked.

"Mom!"

"Ellie!" I mocked, before pointing at her room; she frowned and turned before dramatically slamming the door.

"Bella?" I turned to see Edward enter the room. Tony came around the corner with Jared about a second later. Tony pulled the boy past me and sat him opposite his father.

"Now _you stay here_." He said very slowly, Jared nodded and looked up at Edward.

"I'll take that number." I said holding out my hand. "Do you want to deal with that or do you want me to?" I asked turning to Edward and pointing at Ellie's room.

"How about I deal with both? Go lie down or something, you look tired." He snagged the phone from my hand and kissed my cheek.

"I'm fine. I can talk to Ellie." He kinked an eyebrow that said "_please don't fight me on this_". And I kinked one that said, _"I'm fine. I've got this_." He sighed and turned.

"Alright, what's your mom's number?" I took the steps and headed into Ellie's room where she sat at her window in the dark, the natural light illuminating her sad form. Obviously trying to create some kind of dramatic scene for when Edward or I walked in. She even had some sad Indie song playing in the background.

"Ellie." She turned slowly. "What would make you do something like this?"

"It's not that big of a deal, Mom. We were just hanging out."

"Well if that were the case, then why couldn't you ask to have him over? Why couldn't you '_hang out'_ in the living room?"

"I'm _grounded._ You would have said no." _Oh… I forgot._ "And because your children are annoying." I smirked, finding her reason invalid seeing as the twins were with me and Seth was next door.

"Tell me about it." She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"I just wanted privacy."

"Why do you need privacy to just hang out?"

"Because I do, god you're nosey." She rolled her heavily made up eyes and I licked a finger, leaning over to wipe some of that crap off.

"Good answer." She swatted my hand away with a glare.

"Don't patronize me."

"I wasn't. Don't disobey me and we wouldn't even be having this conversation."

"Can't you just give me my punishment already?" She asked with a roll of her eyes. I huffed and fiddled with my nails as I contemplated.

"No more boys in the house."

"All my friends are guys!" She shrieked.

"Should have thought about that before." I plucked her cell phone from her desk and pocketed it.

"And no cell phone for two weeks." I searched her room and shrugged grabbing her graduation gift off of her night stand.

"What, my laptop too?" I rolled my eyes and stood from the bed, exiting the room. I left the door open and as soon as I was over the threshold it slammed closed. "I _hate you_!" She shrieked, I took a deep breath and sighed, feeling a lot wearier that I did an hour ago.

"I think that went well." I nodded down at Edward and Jared, who gazed up with wide eyes. "Hey, O?"

"Yes, Mommy?" I leaned into my room and set down her computer and cell phone on the dresser before peaking my head out to yell down to Olivia.

"You're out of time out. You too, Tony." I sighed and massaged the back of my neck. Seth came out of his room with wide eyes.

"Hey, Sethy." I said softly, he stared into my eyes for a second before wrapping me up in a tight hug.

"Its okay, Mommy. You know how Ellie is now." I kneeled next to him so that I could give him a real hug and he kissed my cheek. "She doesn't really hate you, she probably just needs a tampon." He smiled at me, I laughed lightly. "No one could hate you anyway, you're the best." It was my turn to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks, Sethy. I love you, you're the best too." He grinned, his adorable little smile, and kissed my nose.

The doorbell rang and Edward went to answer the door where a furious Victoria stood.

"Edward."

"Victoria."

"Bella." She looked up to me.

"Victoria." I said awkwardly.

"Jared." Her gaze narrowed on the kid next to Edward.

"Mommy?" The fiery redhead pointed behind her and he walked slowly out of the house.

"I apologize for all of the-" She waved her hand around and huffed before spinning and leaving the property, dragging her son along. Edward turned to me and shook his head, closing the door on our friend.

"Your kid is trouble." He said jerking his head upward, telling me that he meant Ellie.

"That's not true. She just needs a little bit of a kick in the ass." Ellie mocked my words from her room and I dropped my head on the wall and huffed.

Edward spoke softly, "I'll go over your file with you tomorrow morning, honey." I shook my head with a heavy sigh.

"I have to be down at the station early. Maybe after." He nodded and Ellie dramatically screamed from her room again and I turned, irritated. Seth held up his hand before disappearing into her room.

"You should watch out for him, Bella. My special cleaver disappeared a few days ago." I rolled my eyes and met Edward at the bottom of the steps. He placed the file into my hands and I shook my head tossing it onto the step behind me and wrapping my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"She'll be okay, baby. Don't worry about it too much." He said in my ear as his hands traced my back. I sighed and nodded against his shoulder.

"Get out!" Ellie screamed.

"Just listen." Seth tried to placate her and it obviously backfired.

"Get out, freaking twerp, seriously!"

Seth has his limits like everyone. And he was very mature for his age. Not the cursing and knowing dirty phrases at a young age like Ellie, but an actual adult mature. But when he's pushed over the limit it's not pretty.

"You're _being a BITCH, Ellie!_" Ellie's screaming stopped and then a sob rang out.

"How could you say that?" She whined.

Their voices were still a low roar and we could understand everything they said, despite our distance. "How could you tell Mom you hate her? You hurt her feelings." It was quiet for a long while and Edward squeezed my waist, kissing the top of my head.

"I think we should just let Seth handle her until she's done you know… being a woman." I rolled my eyes despite my smile.

"Mommy, Daddy?" I looked down to see Tony supporting Olivia's drowsy little body. "I think it's our bedtime. Can we go up yet?" I nodded and Edward released me to pick both of them up, carrying them up the steps quickly. Once Edward disappeared I went towards Ellie's room to make sure neither of them was dead. Seth sat with his arms around his sister, as she cried on his shoulder. He waved me in and I sat on the bed next to them, we made a quick shift and switched places. Seth moved into my eyesight and widened his eyes before making the crazy sign next to his head and running out.

I kissed Ellie's hair and she wrapped her arms around my waist, shifting so that her head was in my lap, curling into a little ball next to me.

"What's going on Ellie?" She shrugged and I stroked her hair lightly.

"I don't want to talk about it." I nodded and dropped the subject. Edward walked into the darkness of the room and sat on the other side of Ellie, rubbing her back. She moved out of my lap and threw herself into Edward's arms, hugging him tightly.

"I love you, Daddy." My heart dropped and I stared at my hands, suddenly feeling like I was intruding. Edward's eyes widened at her sudden movement before he relaxed and hugged her. I shrugged and gestured to Edward telling him that I was going to turn in, completely perplexed by Ellie. I couldn't help but feel like she had something against me, I just didn't know what.

And I felt like shit because I didn't know.

_Fucking teenagers._

…BBC…

**Hope you laughed and/or enjoyed!**

**Oh Ellie…**

**It looks like our favorite couple will be joining the mafia so far… don't agree? Review!**

**Let's aim for 140, reviewers get teased!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! You all are great!**

**Thanks to: lacysangels, alc1002, ohtobeyoung, Melnaugh, totes. mah. Gotes, EmmaOwl01, muzaklover, alex1901, Yummy dummy, koleen05, Indianprincess28, Mrz. JasperHale4Ever, Kayla, bearygirl, Kgunter34, dowlingnana, crazy-chick-4life, Cici G, theamazingtracy, steph A15, Shiloh2010, HallWin-jdm86, and DenisseSchmidt.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

…BBC…

"I think Charlie's interviewing booty-calls, B." Emmett muttered as we sat at the front desk watching women parade themselves in and out of the office.

"I don't know what the hell he's doing; maybe he's searching for another woman for the prostitution busts…"

"No, Bells. You don't bring in a real prostitute, that defeats the purpose."

"I know."

"You send in women that have whore like vibes." I lifted an eyebrow. "That's why you're our top prostitute." The front door opened as one of the prostitutes was leaving and she tossed the incomer a flirty smile as she checked him out.

"She'd be good for the job." Emmett muttered as he craned his head to watch her ass as she left. I slapped his chest and Edward walked in from holding the door, he too was going out of his way to watch her walk away. Emmett's hand shot out in front of me and he snatched away the stapler.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't cause any bodily harm to your husband." He said before dragging away the phone.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the file I was supposed to be working on.

"What's up with all the-" Edward gestured around the room and Emmett and I simultaneously answered.

"I decided to start up a whore house."

"Sex bunnies?"

"I think I'll call it Mistress B's."

"Farm."

I turned to Emmett. "What?"

"Mistress B's Farm. Home of the sex bunnies." He smirked and pointed at me.

"I was thinking more along the line of a classy whore house… but farms work too."

"I've always wanted to take a whore in a horse stall."

I put up my hand, "Too much information." Edward chuckled and set down a bag of food in front of the two of us before kissing my cheek.

"Thank you," I said pulling his collar back too peck his lips. He smirked at me and turned to leave when Emmett cleared his throat.

"What?" Emmett silently tilted his head and tapped his cheek. I rolled my eyes and pushed his face away.

"Agent Masen." Tanya called from Charlie's office. She was Charlie's whore consultant, for whatever he was doing. If you saw her on the daily you'd know why. The bitch had been promoted to… well… fuck if I know. All I'm sure of is that fact that she can tell me what to do and when I call her a whore it's frowned upon.

_Fuck that._

I stood and turned to her, at attention, with Edward. "_Bella_ Masen." I walked towards her and she attempted to size me up, which just looked like she saw something she liked and wanted to see a bit more.

"Okay Agent Masen." Tanya sighed before closing the door behind me. The office smelled like a strip clubs dressing room.

"I'm up for anything except lap dances. No touching." I wagged a finger and Tanya rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Masen. Here's the deal, you need to be a trophy wife for a bit."

I gasped, "I thought I was already a trophy wife."

"Hardly."

"Masen, focus." Charlie grunted from his chair.

"We're trying to penetrate a mob that's been giving us a bit of trouble for the past few months." He pushed a file towards me and Tanya's hand stopped it before it reached me.

"Should we be enclosing this kind of information? We don't even know if we want her on this."

"Bitch, if you didn't want me on the case then I probably wouldn't be in here." I snatched the file from her. "And it's 'disclosing', don't worry you don't have to pretend like you know what you're talking about anymore, you have the job already."

She gasped and Charlie shook his head. I plopped into the chair across from Charlie's desk and chuckled under my breath. "Silly whore."

"Alistair Gerandy. We have reason to believe he is behind multiple deaths in the Portland area. We just can't _pin_ him with anything." I nodded and looked over the file.

"What would I be able to do with this?"

"Be his arm candy." Tanya suggested. "Flaunt yourself around get to know the people, find out how they work and _get evidence_. All we need is proof that they are in a small war with the neighboring 'mob' and we can stick them with around…" She peaked over my shoulder. "thirty deaths in the past two years."

"Of course we wouldn't be sending you in alone." I sighed.

"Of course."

"You're little boy toy will have to find some kind of way to join the crew or something. We're still working on it. We don't want to have too many agents in on this but this shit needs to stop fairly soon so we might have to involve more people than we thought. Hale and Crowley might have to get in on it as well…" Charlie shook his head.

"This is what you had women filing in and out for?"

"We were looking for agents for other departments and they were just complete disappointments." Tanya said with a shake of her head.

"Oh I see, you needed a little bit of _class_." I said arrogantly before brushing off my shoulder.

"If that were so you'd be kicked aside just like the rest of them." Tanya grunted. "I'm bored with all of this. You have the case. You, Hale, Crowley and Masen will have to work something out." I raised an eyebrow and she nodded. "You're dismissed." I waved and stood.

"Wait, what about Kate's case?"

"Unless Edward would rather take that case, we're moving her file on to Seatle." I nodded.

"Bell, you have the rest of the day off to figure out case related roles." I nodded and left the room quickly.

"Edward!" He poked his head out of his office and I snapped at him. "We're leaving, we got the rest of the day off for case related activities."

"Actually, that'd just be you; we haven't briefed the men yet."

"What were you doing yesterday?"

"Just go home, Bella." Charlie smirked I rolled my eyes and grabbed my shit.

After arriving home I was almost missing the serene office. The kitchen was a mess, containers everywhere and peanut butter on the floor. I groaned and went to the fridge, pulling out an empty milk carton.

"Just _throw it away…._ Good god…" I closed cabinets and boxes, sealed containers and wiped shit up. I turned to clean up the kitchen and almost had a heart attack at the sight of Alice sleeping, wide eyed, on the table. Her back rose with her breaths and her blank eyes stared straight at me.

"The fuck?" The sound of a child skidding into the kitchen made me turn to see Bowie stop in front of a cabinet and pull out a box of Cheerios and leave it on the counter without bothering to close the cabinet door.

"Oh, Mommy tends to do that when she's really tired. It's okay though cause I sleep walk. So she said she was always watching me and that she'd see me if I ran away at night. Daddy just said that if I ran away I should watch out for pimps. He said they would hook me up." Bowie rambled and I blinked at him. Ellie walked into the kitchen. Her eyes locked onto my form and she spun on her heel, leaving as quickly as she came. I started to go after her but decided against it, knowing that she'd just ignore my presence.

I sighed and dropped my file onto the kitchen table, sitting across from Alice as I looked over it.

**Alistair Gerandy**

**Male, 41, Caucasian.**

**Married twice. Never divorced.**

_What?_

There was a note explaining that he was widowed twice and I frowned, seeing as I was supposed to be next. He was supposedly not the top boss, but next in line. The top boss was sort of a figure head, leaving Alistair with all decisions, and respect. He dealt in drugs mainly but he was also into a bit of grand theft, both of these things just kept money rolling in.

Under his file were two others, his ex-wives. Charlotte Gerandy and Zafrina Gerandy. They were both from shitty backgrounds and had almost no family when they met him.

_Fucking creep._

"Ungh!" Alice shot up and looked around the room blurry eyes for a second before her eyes fell on me. "_Oh shit!_" She flipped a shit and tried pushing her chair away from the table and but the chair leg caught and she went down.

_Hard._

I sat at my end of the table and watched the heel of her boot get stuck on my table, chuckling as she struggled.

_Why?_

_Because I'm a bitch… I don't know if you missed that…_

I stood slowly and knocked her boot off of the table, lending her a hand. She gripped my hand and stood to her feet.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Me? You're the one laying around looking like dawn of the dead!" She slapped my arm and groaned, wiping her eyes.

"Whore. I'm out, I need sleep."

"Try it with your eyes closed this time." She flipped me off and moved towards the door calling Bowie as she went. I sighed and locked the door behind them, leaving my discarded file on the table and making my way up the steps. I peeked into Olivia's room to see her and Tony coloring together in silence, which wouldn't last long at all seeing as they were bound to break something or another. I checked the next room, Seth's he sat in the middle of his head bobbing his head to music and reading.

I smiled and went towards him, climbing up onto the bed next to him. He glanced up and smiled at me before returning to his reading. Seth has always been a very quiet child, it was easy to just sit with him and be. I felt no pressure to say anything or do anything. He had a very serene presence. Much like Jasper did.

_Before he met Alice._

"What's up, Mom?"

"I just wanted to thank you for the way you handled everything yesterday. You were a very big boy." He grimaced at my wording.

"I'm not six, Mommy. You can't just sic me with 'big boy' and expect me to be satisfied. I'm a man now." He lifted his chin and squared his shoulders before laughing to himself and scooting into my side. "And you're welcome."

"So…" I trailed, playing with his hair. "Do you know what's up with her?"

"Yep."

My eyes widened and I pulled his chin towards me. "You want to tell me?"

"Nope."

"Are you _going_ to tell me?"

"Nope." He popped the 'P'. "Not my story to tell. You should try talking to her before Daddy gets back though, cause she'll just go to him when he comes." I bit my lip and tried to decipher what he just said.

"Okay." I kissed his forehead and darted to Ellie's room. I didn't bother knocking and just walked in, seeing her sitting on her bed. She still had on a shit ton of make up and that look that told me she wasn't joking about the hating me.

"Ellie?"

"What?" She muttered not looking up from her magazine.

I pushed the flimsy paper down. "What did _I_ do?" She pulled her eyes up to mine and stared for a second before rolling her eyes.

"Why are you in here?" I clenched my jaw, not really in the mood for her brattyness.

"You know… _funny story_- it's my house. _So, _I can be where ever I want to be." I didn't mean to sound like such an ass but she was really pushing it.

"Did you just come to mess with me?"

I sighed, "Of course not. I just want you to explain to me why you've been so…" She lifted her eyebrows waiting for me to elaborate. "You know…" She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Is Daddy here yet?"

"No, Ellie." I sighed and sat next to her on the bed. "Well… why were you crying?" I said as a starter.

"I'm on the rag." She lied.

"No you aren't." She scowled at me and groaned, falling onto her back. She should know better than that, hell our cycles match up and I have to buy the tampons.

_I'd know._

"I don't know… I just feel like the only time you pay attention to me is when I'm in trouble. Or when I've done something wrong. It doesn't really matter. I mean there are other people to worry about so…"

"That doesn't mean I don't still care about you." She looked up and bit her lip. "You're my-" I was going to say first born but I stopped myself and she frowned. "Oldest. I would never want you to feel that way."

She shot me an unsatisfied look out of the corner of her eye and picked up her magazine, clearly dismissing me. If I weren't Bella fucking Masen, I would have headed her dismissal. But if you missed it, I'm _Bella fucking Masen._

So fuck that.

"What is up with you? I am _trying_ to help-"

"Sometimes trying isn't enough."

"What the hell do you want me to do Ellie?" She glared up at me and I threw up my hands. "You won't _tell_ me anything, yet I'm supposed to fix it?"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Obviously fucking not!" I gasped and she flinched. I usually did okay with not cussing _at _the kids. I've cursed _around_ them too many times to count but directing it towards them made me feel terrible. My temper just snuck up on me sometimes.

I sighed and slumped into the chair across from her bed. "I'm sorry. What do you want from me?" She frowned and a tear slipped down her cheek. Meanwhile I was fucking lost.

"I just want you to-" she shrugged and the sound of the garage door alerted us of Edward's presence. "I want you to leave." She swiped at the tear and my stomach wrenched. I wouldn't stop trying, but her behavior was far from encouraging.

Maybe all she needed was time though…

I sighed and pushed myself out of the chair, "Alright." I left her room and closed the door gently behind me, heading into my own room to lay down for a bit. This whole… whatever it was with Ellie was honestly draining. I buried my face in the soft, satin pillows and breathed deeply. Cleansing myself of all that shit going on around me. The bedroom door opened and I was expecting one of the kids to come in and use my bathroom, despite there being three others around the house. Instead I felt the bed dip by my thigh and then strong hands start to work over my back.

"What happened?"

"Depends on what you mean. My new trophy husband or my moody, angry ass teenager?" I groaned into the pillow. His body vibrated with his soft chuckle and he swiped the hair off of my back, kissing my shoulder. I closed my eyes and moaned as he worked one of my many knots.

"I'm sorry, baby." He whispered, I shrugged.

"Shit happens." He moved off of me and I sat up, turning into the warm embrace of his arms.

"You'll be fine, you always are." He soothed "Ellie'll come around, Baby. At some point she has to. You're her _mother_-" I kind of tuned Edward out after that. I hadn't even considered that she'd be upset about her biological parents. My eyes widened and Edward froze, before tapping my cheek.

"Bella?" I gasped and my hand flew to my mouth.

My body almost shook with the realization and I buried my face into Edward's shoulder clinging on to him. Edward fired off concerned questions and tried to gain my attention and answers. His shoulder started to become a little bit damp and I wiped my eyes in wonder. Not realizing that I had started to cry.

"Bella?" I roughly swiped at my cheeks and he searched my watery brown eyes for answers.

"She knows doesn't she?" Edward shrugged and shook his head.

"Who?"

"Ellie, she must know I'm not-" Edward shushed me and the hug tightened.

"I doubt it, beautiful… You know she's going through that stage…" I nodded and clutched the front of his shirt.

"What happens when she does find out? She's been my little girl for years… what happens then?" I sniffled and he shook his head, wiping away a stray tear.

"She'll still be your little girl, sweetheart. You don't know… Maybe she's always known. Nothing's changed yet…"

"I don't think she knows." I cried. "She's going to hate me for lying to her." Edward shook his head and ran his fingers through my hair. I felt like shit for being so hard on her, especially when we kept all that shit from her

"Honey calm down, if anything she'd be pissed at _me_. If she does find out, we'll all be okay." He wiped a stray tear and made me meet his eyes. "You have to calm down though, you being so upset won't help anything." I nodded and he kissed my cheek.

"Are we going to tell her, or wait until she confronts us?" He shrugged and stood from the bed.

"If we tell her it will have to be later, the last thing we need is to mess up the twin's birthday because of baby mama drama." He lent me a hand and pulled me off of the bed, into his arms. "You okay?" I nodded and he entwined our fingers before pulling me out of the room. The twins sat in the family room, their eyes glued to the TV. Edward jiggled Ellie's door knob as we passed, it was locked so he just kept moving.

Once we were in the kitchen Edward started pulling shit from the cabinets.

"Spaghetti?" I nodded and Olivia ran in tackling me in a hug.

"Mommy, Uncle J's here."

"Bowie?" Edward asked from the stove, Olivia rolled her eyes, and I chuckled.

"No, Bowie's at his house daddy." I pulled my little girl into my arms and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Olivia giggled and threw her arms around my neck.

"I love you, Mommy." She bit her lip before addressing me again. "So… you know how my birthdays coming up?" I nodded slowly and her eyes lit up.

"Well I don't mean to nag… but I want presents."

"Of course." She grinned.

"I want a Malibu Barbie dream house, and a Barbie car and a tree house." I smirked at her and she batted her wide eyes at me.

"Do you know what Tony wants?"

"Probably a stick. Tony's weird, weird people like sticks." I frowned, and she grimaced looking over his shoulder. "But when he gets bored with his stick I'll lend him my tree house."

"Okay, O." I laughed and looked over to see Edward's shoulders shaking at stove.

"Can I color with you in here?" I nodded and she disappeared. Rain started pelting roughly against the windows and I went to the fridge, pulling out a stalk of broccoli, taking it to the stove by Edward.

"And if Ellie doesn't like us anymore we still have three more." I gave him a withering look and he laughed. "I was joking. But you know… the longer we keep them the more attached they get." I put the broccoli onto the stove and slapped him in the stomach.

"If one of them heard you I'm going to castrate you." Edward shrugged before moving to the sink.

"That's okay, what do I need it for? I'm not getting any, anyway." My jaw dropped and then I smirked, throwing a loose stalk of broccoli at the back of his head. The rain picked up and I listened to the soothing taps as Edward and I worked in silence. Olivia quietly re-entered the kitchen with her coloring book and sat at the table.

"O, honey, get Tony and you two clear the table, dinner will be ready soon." She nodded and ran off, tossing her crayons and coloring book onto the counter next to me. I rinsed the spaghetti and left the setting of plates to Edward as I went to get Ellie and Seth.

"Guys, dinners ready." I called from the end of the hallway, Seth's door ripped open and he darted past me but Ellie's door remained closed and locked. I sighed and went to it, knocking lightly.

"I'm not hungry."

"Ellie, you can still sit with us, regardless. Let's go." I tried the doorknob once more. "And please stop locking your door." She huffed and then her door shot open.

She glared up at me for a second before sighing and rolling her eyes. "I don't hate you. You just make me mad." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"And you kicked out my boyfriend. I don't kick out Dad, and I'm sure you do a lot worse things than sit around and _talk_."

I lifted an eyebrow, "Yeah well that's the thing, I'm your parent. So I get to kick out little boys." She glared at me and I was starting to wonder if her face just froze that way when she turned into a teenager.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I checked it to see that Jasper had sent me about 15 texts. The last one reading:

_**Your doorbell has shorted out.**_

I scrolled upwards.

_**Tell Olivia I was kidding, I'll get her a birthday present. Just let me in.**_

I snorted and looked back up to Ellie who was giving me a dirty look. "Glad to see I'm so important." She huffed and moved past me down the steps. I was on her tail though, going to open the door for Jasper.

He stood looking like a drowned cat, pushing errant strands of soaked blonde hair out of his face he stepped into the house.

"Your children are jerks." Olivia's giggle rang out from behind me as she ran into the kitchen.

"Why are you here?"

"Thank you for being so hospitable." He sneered before grabbing me up into a bear hug, and soaking me from head to toe. "I have an emergency."

"What's wrong… gah you dick." I pushed the matted strands of my hair out of my face and he rolled his eyes.

"Bowie ate some play-doh." I cringed, that shit was fucking nasty. It wasn't even allowed into my house. "He ate some and I don't know what to do."

"Why the hell did he eat some he's six?"

"I dared him to. I went a little dyslexic while reading the label and thought it said fun to eat but not to play with."

"Being dyslexic flips letters and numbers. It doesn't move words."

"Okay, I thought it'd be funny, and then he started throwing up." I snorted.

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"You're a good parent. I thought you could help." Ellie popped up from out of nowhere to scoff and then disappeared again. "Alice sent me out for help; she said it was my fault, so I had to fix it." I shook my head, knowing that Alice was at Bowie's beck and call as soon as Jasper left, she was always fucking with him.

"Go home, Jazz. Bowie will be fine. Just don't tell him to eat play-doh anymore, dickhead." He kissed my cheek and instead of leaving walked further into my house.

"I can't go home yet, Ali's pissed. So…" He walked into the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?"

…BBC…

**Hope you laughed and or enjoyed!**

**If you were in Bella and Edward's situation would you confront Ellie or let things happen on their own accord?**

**So… pretty long chapter… can we get some extra reviews to match? Say... 165?**

**Reviewers get teased :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to: totes. mah. gotes, dowlingnana, alex1901, bearygirl, Cici G, Mrz. JasperHale4Ever, alc1002, dazzleglo,****christmastree, ohtobeyoung, Kgunter34, muzaklover, Yummy dummy, Milli, steph A15, DenisseSchmidt, Melnaugh, MaryMary123, jkkhreedy, and koleen05.**

**Much love to you all! You guys are great!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

…BBC…

"Bella..." Emmett sang from behind me as I pulled groceries from my car.

"What?" I let go of what was in my hand and Seth ran up snagging more bags from the car.

"All of that just for seven?" I counted family members in my head coming up one short, when I looked back to Emmett he was grinning at me before pointing at his chest. "Doesn't your wife feed you?"

"Nope that's why I look to other people's wives. They're nicer to me too." I rolled my eyes and Ellie came up and grabbed the last few bags.

"Nice?" She shot me a dirty look and I rolled my eyes leaning back against my car. "Wrong place, Emmy. I think you're looking for the house down the street." Emmett caught her by the shoulders and hugged her tightly.

"But I've still got you, little lady." Ellie shook her head and went back to her corner to brood.

"Hey, _Boo_!" Olivia screamed from the doorway, her arms wide as a goofy grin graced her face.

"Where you been, Boo?" They ran towards each other slowly and I shook my head. Emmett really was good with kids, it's a shame that he and Rosalie weren't able to conceive.

He peppered her face with kisses and a paper smacked me in the ass. I turned and picked up the bagged paper before firing it back at that bastard paper boy, the roll smacked loudly into his door and he honked at me before speeding off tossing papers as he went.

"Honey, you should just complain to the company." My neighbor said from his yard as he pulled his own paper out of a bush.

I shrugged, "I'd rather fuck up his car." His car had a total of three dents, all my doing, that mother fucker had only worked this street since the beginning of the week.

_It was also Wednesday._

"Suite yourself, dear." Jesse said with a soft smile.

"Jess!" Emmett roared happily before running past me and tossing Olivia to me midstride. She giggled as she fell into my arms.

_Never mind, maybe he isn't so great with kids._

"Jesse, I'll be over with Seth in a few, okay?" I called from behind Emmett's hulking form.

"Honey, you really don't have to do all of this for me." Jesse's wife had passed away two years ago and I'd been visiting him around twice a week bringing him dinner and hanging out for a while, forcing one of the kids to tag along as well.

"Not this again, Jesse." He shook his head.

"Mommy, I think that's his way of saying your cooking sucks." Tony said as he set out a sprinkler in the yard.

Seth came out the door after his brother, "I like your cooking, Mommy. Don't worry." He brought out a hose and connected it to the sprinkler. He was wearing the cutest little shirt that read 'Mama's boy' and tan shorts with fire trucks on them. "It's the singing that needs work."

"You guys should let me help you with the slip and slide, wait!" I turned back to Jess and Em. "Be right back."

"Or don't come back either works for us." Emmett took a seat next to Jess who shook his head.

When I turned around Seth had the slip and slide all set up and was about to let Olivia do her dive when I realized what they were wearing.

_What the hell?_

"Hey!" I yelled jogging towards them, "What are you doing?"

Ellie screamed from behind me, "Go!" Olivia looked at me with wide eyes, before diving into the slip in slide in the white dress that Carmen had given her on her birthday. There comes a point when you have to ask Carmen not to buy you clothes, it seems she can only dress herself decently. The dress Olivia wore had large puffy sleeves and a matching hoop skirt that flipped up when she dived.

"Damn it!" I hissed as Tony went next, in the only suit that still looked decent on him. That was a suit that I had picked out for him earlier in the year.

_It was fucking adorable._

"Don't be mad, Mom." Ellie spoke from the doorway, wearing my 'Babymaker Major' sweater, Seth turned towards her and she tossed him another red sweater, most likely Edwards 'Professional inseminator' he tied it around his waist and dived in. "It was my idea." She tugged on her floor length multicolored skirt, one decorated with butterflies and flowers and followed after the rest of her badass siblings.

"Also," She yelled across to me. "I know what this means now. And you two are disgusting." She said with another tug on the sweater before she dived onto the water slide. I turned to look at the end of the slide to see them land in a pile of mud. I threw up my hands and whistled at them.

"Line up, dammit!" Jesse sighed from behind me and I rolled my eyes before tugging my hand through my hair.

"Do you know what this is-?" I asked glaring across the line of mud covered children.

"A conspiracy?" I narrowed my eyes at Ellie and she lifted an eyebrow.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" Olivia's hand shot out and Tony pulled it back down to his side.s

"Language." Em warned from behind me.

"Mommy, we just wanted to prove a point. We don't like these clothes." Tony said softly.

"When have I ever made you wear them?"

Olivia tugged on her dress, "Christmas."

"That was at Carmen's house."

"Aunt Carm is going blind, Mama." I rolled my eyes and lifted an eyebrow at Tony.

"Bowie's graduation party." I scoffed, it was at a fucking country club. Thanks to Mama Brandon. I mean who throws a five year old a graduation party at a _country club_?

"I don't know…-" Seth shrugged.

I raised my eyebrows, "Mhm, Ellie?"

"You kicked out my boyfriend." She scowled and I rolled my eyes.

"You are thirteen. You shouldn't even _have _a boyfriend! Much less one in your _room._" She rolled her eyes. "And that's not even your sweater!"

"I can have a boyfriend! And this sweater was ugly anyway! You should be _thanking_ me." She sneered and folded her arms over her chest and I took a deep breath.

"Damn it!" I huffed, "I don't know what your issue is, but you need to fix it, Ellie Masen." I said exasperated, while pointing a finger at her. She shook her head and glared at me before turning on her heel and stomping off into the house.

"Can I go again, Mommy?" Olivia asked with a wide smile, I shook my head.

"No, go inside all of you." I caught Seth's hand. "Go get Jesse's soup and the piano book." He nodded before running into the house.

"What's up with Elle-ster? She's so…"

"Moody?"

"Woman-ish." I kinked an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"All the, 'I _hate_ you!'." He mocked the face Ellie made and stomped on the sidewalk, his arms flipping out as he breathed heavily. "She's like you when you grew your vagina." I chose to ignore his statement.

"She didn't say that." _Today…_

"I heard it." I sighed and ran my hand through my hair again.

"You and Eddie boy are gonna' go bald with all of that hair pulling." He said. "That's why I don't have kids." I groaned and turned as Edward's car pulled into the driveway. Seth ran out the door with a bowl of soup and a book tucked under his arm. He conversed a bit with Jesse before heading in.

"Hey you go visit with Jess today, I'll feed you if you do, I need to find out what the fuck happened to Ellie." I nudged Emmett who was too busy ogling my husband.

"Well _hello_ handsome." Emmett greeted, leaning across the hood of Edwards car when he stepped out. Edward truly looked like sex on legs as he stepped out. He tossed me a sexy smirk as he pulled off his sunglasses and my vagina wept. "Close your mouth dear, it's not becoming." Emmett smiled sounding like Mary Poppins.

"Do you have some kind of multiple personality disorder?" Edward asked as Emmett puckered his lips for a kiss. Edward pushed his face away and kissed me gently.

"Hi, Baby." He said after pulling back, his green eyes sparkled with mischief. "Are you okay?" I nodded and bit my lip before attacking his mouth again. He stumbled into the truck and I threw my arms over his shoulders and tangled my fingers in his hair. "Bella." He smiled against my lips yet didn't stop moving them against mine.

_Don't judge. If you'd seen that sexy motherfucker you'd jump him too._

"At least, these hormones are better than Ellie's…" Emmett said awkwardly before walking away. Once he was gone Edward's hand snuck down my back and grabbed my ass, the other hand fell to my knee and he hitched my leg over his waist.

I rocked against him and he groaned into my mouth, before pushing off of the car and turning us so that I was smashed between him and the cold metal. I swear my ovaries started to cry when I felt his hard length against me. Hell after a month of sexual deprivation we didn't need a fucking room.

An ear-piercing sob rang out from a few feet away and I yanked away from Edward to see Seth dramatically fall to his knees, clutching his head. Edward dropped me and rushed over to him.

"What's wrong, buddy?" He asked his hands fluttering around the little boy.

He rocked back and forth in fetal position, "Not again!" I knelt next to him and attempted to make him sit up.

"Seth, honey."

"Don't… _touch me_." He hissed slapping our hands away. "_Nasty_." Edward sat back on his heels and rolled his eyes. "Even after my dream… you're still doing it!"

"Get _up_." He grinned, Seth peeked up at Edward and then me before he relaxed.

"You two are going to _scar _me for _life_." He said before standing.

"You scared the hell-ck out of me." I said awkwardly. "Aren't you supposed to be with Jesse?"

"I wanted to give Daddy a hug. But I see he's gotten enough hugs from _you._" He said frowning.

Edward smiled and shook his head, "I could never have enough hugs, bud." He ruffled Seth's hair before pulling him into a tight hug. He shot me a wink and I smirked.

"You promised that you wouldn't touch her, for the sake of my life."

"Never said that." His eyes pleaded with his father.

"Please."

"Seth, Mommy and I are married. So we do things like hug and kiss. It's what married people do."

"Don't give into peer pressure Daddy."

"Seth-"

"Only you can prevent wildfires."

"Go back and play for Jesse." He sighed and stood up, casting us a glance before darting towards Jesse's house.

"That kids a real cock block."

"Well if you covered your cock we wouldn't be cock blocked so often." He sneered at me.

"Ha. You're clever." He deadpanned.

"That's why you married me."

"I married you for your forearms." He said leaning towards me with a smirk.

"That doesn't shock me. I was prom queen because of my forearms."

"I believe you. They're a ten." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck before pecking his lips.

"I love you." I whispered resting my forehead against his.

"I love you too, baby." He grinned and stood, before helping me up off of the ground.

"Your daughter is pissed at me because I kicked out her boyfriend." I informed, he shrugged.

"I'd rather be her pissed at that than _you know._ It's just female issues."

"No… you can't just dismiss them as female issues!" I laughed, he shrugged and nodded.

"That's how that works. I can fix Tony and Seth but she is your turf." I punched him lightly in the shoulder and he caught my hand twining his fingers with mine, swinging our hands as we walked towards the house.

Ellie's window slid open from above and she sobbed out. "Oh, so you're allowed to love but you won't allow me to?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm married, and he _still_ isn't in _my _room." She groaned and slammed her window closed. I pushed the front door open and saw Olivia and Tony standing over the broken clock that hung on the wall above the door.

"What happened here?"

"Our love for you two is so strong it knows no bounds. It breaks time." Olivia lifted her arms over her head and snapped at Tony's words with an appreciative nod.

"I've got it." Edward sighed before moving towards the kitchen pantry.

"Your Aunt Carmen bought us that clock." I said shaking my head.

"Well I don't know much about clocks…" Olivia started.

Tony finished off for her in their weird twin thing. "But if Aunt Carm bought it, it can't be that great looking for a clock."

_No. No it wasn't_.

…BBC…

"A month." I turned to see Edward run a towel through his hair as he leaned against the doorway of the bathroom. I bit my lip as I took in his long trim form. Even at thirty seven he had the body of a twenty four year old. His waist was trimmed and exaggerated by his toned abs and broad chest, one that was spattered lightly with hair and water. Then there was those long legs that were just so casually crossed underneath his low slung towel. He smirked at my obvious appraisal of his mostly naked body.

"What?" I stammered, he pushed off of the doorway with a smoldering look and sauntered towards me.

"It's been a month." His eyes locked with mine as he moved towards me. He crawled on the bed sinuously and shut my laptop, setting it on the night stand.

"Edward…" I warned, he moved the comforter off of my legs and grabbed my foot. "What are you doing?" I chuckled when he tickled my foot on accident.

"I didn't know you were ticklish." I snatched my foot away.

"I'm not." He frowned and ran his finger up my foot.

_Nothing_.

"Then what the fuck was that?" I shrugged.

_Hell if I knew. _

He chuckled under his breath and rolled his eyes. "Okay… Back to what I was saying." He spread my legs and moved to crawl between them, his hands massaging their way up my thighs. He leaned into me, laying a sweet kiss on my neck. I whimpered and his hand snuck its way under my ass, shifting me downwards until I was on my back.

"You were saying?" I whispered as he nipped at my neck.

"Focus, one month." He relaxed onto me, his full body weight pressing into me. He rocked slowly into my heat and I groaned. His face buried into my neck and I flinched as his wet hair rubbed against my face.

"Okay, one-" He dipped his head to nip at my collar bone and I felt the remnants of his shower seep through my clothing.

I cringed, "No, wait." He groaned, dropping his head on my chest and looking up at me.

"What?"

"Baby, you are really fucking wet." I complained.

"I'm supposed to be the one saying that! What's wrong with you? Why do you keep trying to distract me?" I shook my head.

"I'm not, but could you sit up, you're getting me wet?"

"That would be the intended reaction." He sighed, before sitting back on his heels.

"It's been a whole month! What, do you not find me attractive anymore?" He asked running a hand through his hair.

"No! I just didn't realize I married a vagina. Calm down. You're the single sexiest man alive. You are just _really_ wet, Baby."

"We haven't had sex in a month, Bella." He said with a pout, I sat up on my knees.

"Thanks, I did miss it the first fourteen times you said it." He covered my mouth.

"I'm hornier than a thirteen year old porn star." I furrowed my eyebrows at his analogy and he held up a hand obviously wanting to halt my train of thought.

"Well… we've both been busy." He pursed his lips and I leaned forward, wrapping my arms around his neck. "A lot has gone on…"

"A lot always goes on but we never miss a whole month." I pecked his lips.

"I know. Please, go dry off." He huffed and ripped the towel from his waist, running it over his chest and through his hair spastically.

"Take off your clothes; I'll be done in a second." I bit my lip and watched him run the towel over his face, trying not to laugh at how frantic he was.

In the end, I lost.

I reached out and pulled the towel away, "Edward… please…" I clutched my stomach and he frowned at me. He rolled his eyes and stood from the bed, stomping towards the dresser and slipping on a T-shirt and shorts before leaving the room with a slam of the door.

I doubled over on the bed and bit his towel as I laughed my ass off. "Edward?" I called between chuckles. He didn't respond and I felt bad, most likely having hurt his feelings. I stood from bed and walked towards the door, looking out over the banister I could see him in the family room, laying on the couch petulantly.

"Edward." I said softly, not able to wipe the smile off of my face.

"Oh no, please don't stop your little laughing fest on account of me." He mumbled, I turned over my shoulder and snorted, before turning back to him.

"I'm sorry, Baby." I called; he rolled his eyes and turned back to watching whatever the hell was on. I sighed and took the steps downstairs, and sat in his lap. He ignored my presence and flipped through the channels. I adjusted myself so that my leg lay between his and rested my head on his chest, taking in a deep breath.

"I didn't mean to laugh at you."

"Whatever." I kissed his jaw and snickered silently. "You don't have to try and hide the fact that you're laughing. I can feel you."

"Come here." I pulled his chin down and pressed my lips to his, he remained unresponsive and after a while I gave up. "Okay, Edward." I pushed myself into a standing position.

"Oh you get rejected once and get pissed, but you can _laugh_ and reject me and expect me not to be upset?" I rolled my eyes and headed towards the steps.

"Alright, _whatever_. This is what porn is for!" He called after me, as soon as I was out of sight my lips quivered and I was trying to cover my laugh. A door above ripped open and slammed against the wall.

_If we keep this up my house will soon be door-less…_

"You can't just _yell_ things like that, Daddy!" Ellie shrieked, there was another distant scream in the house and I laughed at the kids theatrics.

"I'll yell what I want to, it's my house." I laughed a bit harder as another door opened.

"What are you doing?" Ellie asked the newcomer.

Seth appeared at the top of the steps with a suitcase. "That's it. I'm running away."

…BBC…

**Hope you laughed and/or enjoyed!**

**Review for a case tease (Could be from next chapter, could be from a later one…) **

**Review about which teaser you'd rather read (both about the case) ;)**

**Let's get to…. 185? If we reach it I'll update tomorrow!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to: JayJayBrownie (Sorry about the lack of review reply! I thought that this would kind of make up for it though!), roseta2, dowlingnana, dr .meow1234, storyluvr12, Melnaugh, christmastree, DenisseSchmidt, Yummy dummy, Cockerspanmom, jkkhreedy, dazzleglo, Kgunter34, Ec620, Kayla, muzaklover, Indianprincess28, theamazingtracy, alex1901, steph A15, bearygirl, ohtobeyoung, DarkArrow62, Cici G, and someweirdgirl.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

…BBC…

"Mommy, you are _really_ bad at this." Tony said as he and Olivia shuffled the soccer ball between the two of them. Tony sighed and effortlessly kicked the ball into the goal. Seth dived for it and rolled his eyes when he missed.

"You suck too, Seth." I flicked Olivia gently on the arm.

"Watch your language."

"Daddy's much better." Tony gloated.

"Daddy didn't give birth to children."

Olivia shrugged, "You don't know that."

"Of course he didn't." Tony rolled his eyes.

Seth pointed at me, "Wait, what does that have to do with anything? It's not like your fat!"

"Shut up." I moped; I turned and kicked the ball towards the goal Ellie sat in, staring at her fingernails. Of course I fucking missed and she glared.

"Hey! Wake up! We're practicing for you!" I yelled across the yard.

"You aren't helping. None of you are good." She rolled her eyes and I sighed, collapsing in place. I caught Tony as he passed me and pulled him into my lap.

"Mommy! I was tryina' play!" I peppered his face in kisses and he pushed me away.

"You don't want to sit with me?" I pouted and he giggled.

"Of course not!" He jumped up and I smacked his little tush as he ran off laughing. I turned to see Ellie's gaze snap back down to her nails and sighed. She was already so hard to read and was only getting worse as time went on. I picked myself up off of the ground and stumbled towards her goal, falling almost into her lap.

"_What_ are you doing?" I ignores her shitty attitude and pulled her into a hug. Ellie had a petite frame, yet a normal height… If that makes sense. So she was still semi-liftable to me and I used that to my advantage. I pulled her over my lap and hugged her tightly, rocking her back and forth.

"Oh my little baby." I pinched her cheek and kissed her forehead in a theatric manner.

"Mom." I held her face against my neck as I hugged her. She was rigid in my arms and my other three kids stared on with wide eyes, like it was so strange for me to hug my daughter. She sighed and sort of relaxed into the hug, without hugging me back.

"One day, you and I are going to hang out together. Just the two of us and we can do whatever you want, except leave the country… or state." She gave me a cautious look.

"Really?" She asked once I released her, I nodded and a small smile crossed her face. "Okay." I smiled and kissed her cheek.

_Then she can spill about the stick up her ass…_

"Without everyone else? I never get to spend time with you anymore…" She said softly, Ellie had, up until recently, always been an open book. So it didn't shock me to hear her say that to me, most kids would never admit that all they wanted was to hang out with their parents. I lessened my grip on her and she didn't move, instead hugging me tightly.

"Is that what was bothering you?" She shrugged and tightened her hug for a second, before releasing me and sitting up.

"Kind of. I guess. I mean… you just-" She shook her head and her lips pulled down into a frown. "Forgot about me." She got choked up and took a deep breath, swiping at her cheek.

"Come here, honey." She laid her head over my folded legs and I ran my fingers through her hair.

"I love you kid, you're my first child, I could never forget about you. Don't ever forget that, pumpkin." Seth gave me thumbs up from behind her back and ushered the twins from the back yard.

She nodded, and we sat in silence as I played with her hair. "You promise, you'll spend more time with me?" She said softly.

"Spending time with you is better than all that other shit I have to do during the day. I'd be happy to spend more time with you, and I'm sorry I haven't had enough time." She sat up and a stony look came over her eyes, showing me that the boundaries she had just let down were right back up. She was going to go right back into the defensive mode.

"It's funny because you always have time for everyone else." I scoffed.

"Trust me, everyone gets just as much mom time as you do. Even your Dad." I said honestly.

"_Okay_." She said sarcastically, she stood to her feet and brushed off her butt. "I need to get ready… for practice." I nodded and as soon as she cleared the yard my head fell into my hands. Every little bit of progress we had just made was _gone._

How the hell did I let things with Ellie get so bad? I haven't been the most attentive to her at all and all we did recently was fight, and pull away from each other.

_It fucking sucked._

It would seem as though I started ignoring her as soon as I had my own biological children, to any outsider. That sure as hell wasn't the case though. Ellie was my first child, I fucking loved that kid with all of my heart. She didn't have to shoot through my vagina to be my little girl. She was one of my everythings, and I can't believe I let her slip away like that.

Hell, she was even the first Masen I liked.

The backdoor slid open and out stomped Edward. "What the hell is this?" He waved my file back and forth and I shrugged.

"Details." He came and dropped down next to me.

"You're this fucks _escort_?"

"Yes, in the I-won't-sleeping-with-him-so-chill-out sense."

"Why didn't I know about this?" I sighed and rolled my eyes

"Because it's _my_ job. What is your issue?" He frowned and ignored my question, flipping through the papers.

"Widowed twice. This guy killed off two his wives. I'll be damned if he's going to get mine." I cupped his cheek and turned his face towards me.

"I'll be okay, I'm not some random bimbo, I know what I'm doing." I pressed a kiss against his lips and he sighed. "Come on. Ellie's first practice is starting soon. If we're late-"

"She'll cut our heads off with a tampon. Yeah yeah…" He stood and then pulled me up with him.

…BBC…

Ellie dribbled a soccer ball down the field next to her teammates, looking more refined then most of them. Her bored expression showed that she could give no fucks about that fact though. "What does Charlie want you to do? Besides escort Gerandy around?" I sighed, realizing we just couldn't get away from that shit.

"He wants me to see if I can join too. Get into the business a little. Of course I have to be his 'trophy girlfriend' at the same time." I rolled my eyes and pulled an errant strand of hair into Olivia's braid. There was a loud clank and I looked up to see Seth and Tony staring at a big guy on the end of the bench, holding the ball the boys were kicking around.

"Those your kids?" I shook my head no, but Edward blew my cover and nodded holding out his hands for the ball.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I'll tell them to watch it." The guy tossed Edward the ball and he threw it back to the kids.

"Watch it." They nodded and took the ball farther away.

"Why do we have to watch Ellie practice? She isn't even really doing anything." Olivia whined.

"Because." She huffed and leaned back against my knees.

"How are you going to pry your way into his shit without acting like that's what you're doing?" I groaned and gave him an exasperated stare.

"I've got this." He locked his eyes onto mine for a second before sighing and turning away.

"Whatever you say." There was yelling at the other side of the park and I looked over to see some bitch rolling her neck at my kids. My eyes widened in anger and I tensed.

"Your turn." Edward nudged me and I shrugged standing up and squaring my shoulders.

This bitch had another thing coming...

Seth looked appropriately scolded as the woman continued and Tony just looked bored.

"Excuse me!" I said over the woman's ranting.

"These your kids?" She asked harshly, pointing at them.

"Yes." I stepped between the boys and they took a moved behind me. "There's a problem?"

"Uh obviously." I bit my lip to stop myself from losing my temper with this bitch. "They hit me with this damn ball." I turned to the boys and Seth hung his head while Tony nodded.

"I'm sorry," I said politely. "I told them to stop, a while ago." Now Tony hung his head along with his brother.

"Sorry." They chimed; I turned back to the woman and held my hands out to the side in an 'everything cool?' gesture.

She sneered and opened her mouth again.

This bitch...

"You might want to keep your hooligans in check next time." I stepped toward her. She obviously didn't know where to stop and shut the fuck up.

Calling my kids hooligans.

"You know who I'm about to check?" A throat cleared and I looked over to see Ellie taking a pull from her water bottle with an eyebrow raised at me. The woman turned to follow my gaze and when she looked back I was glaring so damn hard at her.

"I think you need to watch your mouth, or we're going to have a problem." There was a tug on my hand and then I was being pulled backwards. The bitch rolled her eyes and sat down.

"We're just going to sit down now." Seth muttered, pulling Tony down next to him.

"I think that's a good idea." Edward nodded, Olivia laughed in his lap and stuck her thumb in her mouth, something she'd stopped doing when she was two.

"What are you doing, sweetheart?" I asked pulling her hand from her mouth she shrugged and popped it back in. I gave her a curious look and shrugged.

The whistle blew and Ellie jogged over, "We're done for the day." She announced before falling onto the bench.

"Okay so what next for us?" I asked, with four kids something was always fucking happening.

_Except sex._

That never happened.

_Sigh_.

"We need to pick up your glasses before you crash the car again." I scowled at Ellie and Edward raised an eyebrow at me.

"Pack up your stuff." I barked she chuckled and moved away from the bench, I turned to Edward. "It was one of those fucking student drivers." I stood and made sure I cleared my foot of the nearest blurry gray bench. Of course I could barely see that shit now. So I fell… backwards. Don't ask me how _that_ shit happened.

_I blame the kids._

Edward pulled me up, whilst shaking his head. "Yeah, let's go get those glasses."

_That be a wise move._

…BBC…

"Baby," Edward trailed his finger up the bottom of my foot and I spazzed out, kicking him off the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing?" I crawled to the end of the bed and leaned over it. He sat up and rubbed at his chest. "I'm sorry. Come here, what'd you want?" He sat next to me on the bed.

"We need your help…" I kinked an eyebrow and laid my head on his shoulder and he kissed my forehead.

"With what? Who's we?"

"Me, Jazz and Ty." I squinted at him in the darkness of the room.

"What are they doing here? It's two in the morning." I guessed.

"We couldn't find a better time to meet, we all have to work until five today, but we have to see Ellie's soccer practice at six and Bowie has interviews for his new private school today, so Jaspers unavailable too."

"So you choose three in the morning?" He shrugged and grinned.

"I love you, beautiful." He kissed my cheek and pulled me off of the bed. He went to the dresser and handed me my glasses case.

"Yeah… yeah…" He grabbed a hoodie off of the door and tossed it to me. I shrugged it on, stuffing my glasses into the hood, and sauntered slowly into the hallway, where there was an obnoxious amount of noise coming from my kitchen.

"I'm going to check on the kids, I'll meet you down there." I nodded and we split. I carefully made it down the steps in the dark light, because it was there was no way I should be completely dependent on a piece of plastic. I'd rather be dependent on multiple items. You know. Like the banister and my five senses.

Never give that much power to a single object.

Once I reached the kitchen I sat down at our little conference table tiredly. "Looking good, B." Jasper smirked. "Sex on legs I tell you." I reached over and smacked the back of his head.

"I would be sleeping right now if it weren't for you dicks. Make sure you keep it down." I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and rested my head on the table.

"Sorry Bella." I sighed.

"You have to understand, I can't be the brains and the beauty of this operation. So much pressure." I pulled out my new glasses and grimaced at the fact that I needed them.

"Dayum girl. You're old and blind now? You're like a double threat." Crowley grinned.

"Shut up." I muttered originally before snatching his folder away.

"I think they're sexy, Baby." Edward said as he pulled up a chair next to mine.

"I second that, boo." Jasper waggled his eyebrows and Edward kicked his chair.

I read over Crowley's file that basically said he had to hack their system and find where the money comes from. "Find a way to join up with their accountant, or who ever. Once Edward is finally in he'll be able to put in a good word for you. If I get in that close I'll be able to, as well."

I looked up at Edward, "You know what you're doing, right." He nodded but was obviously lying.

"All three of you are going to become part of the gang. Only early stages though, so you won't be killing but you'll be around the bigger guys, a lot." Edward nodded and I rolled my eyes. "You'll probably do mundane shit… you know like walking their dogs and what not."

Jasper scoffed, "It's all good. I walk bitches on the daily."

"What does that mean?" Crowley asked with a roll of his eyes. I snorted and continued speaking.

"Okay… As for back ground…" I opened Jaspers file and then Edwards. "Looks like you all are going in as the trusted cousins of Peter…" I mumbled through dudes last name, because there was no fucking way I was going to be able to pronounce that shit. "Peter of course has been undercover for about three years now. We're only going in now because he needs back up for whatever is about to go down." They all nodded and I sighed.

"Was that really that hard?"

"Not when you're here, Bells-balls." He registered what he called me and laughed his immature little ass off.

"What are you doing?" Edwards jaw clenched at Crowley's question and I patted his thigh.

"I'm acting as his mistress." Well… his wives were both deceased so I corrected myself. "Uh… Girlfriend?"

"Will you have to sleep with him?" Crowley shook his head at Jaspers question.

"No."

"Well that's stupid." Jasper scoffed, pulled off my glasses and scowled at him.

"I agree. It's a stupid fucking decision to put you in the middle of that shit." Edward growled to himself.

"I can handle myself." I sighed. I slightly jolted in my seat and started feeling sick.

_The fuck?_

"Not in this situation." I frowned, focusing back on Edward. My eyes widened and two chairs pushed away from the table. I looked up to see Tyler packing up.

"The hell? Yes I can!" Jasper folded his hands under his chin and leaned forward on the table.

"You don't understand that we won't be around as much. We can't back you up the entire time!" He argued Crowley smacked Jazz's head and pulled him up by the shoulder.

"And I don't need you to! I was an agent _long_ before you were around, Edward." He rolled his eyes. The sick feeling in my stomach got worse, and I checked over my shoulder, looking for something suspicious.

"And who was right behind you then? Emmett and Charlie."

My head whipped back towards him. "Fuck you." I pushed the worry away and put my head back into the conversation.

"Bye, guys." Jasper said awkwardly before waving, we both waved without breaking eye contact.

"Bella you don't have to act like a hard ass around me. So stop." I scoffed. "This stuff is dangerous, baby."

"I'm aware."

"This shit is man eat man, Bella, they won't _hesitate_ to fuck you up."

"I _know_ that, jackass. But I'm an agent just as fucking much as you are. Believe it or not Emmett and Charlie weren't constantly saving my ass."

"Alright what the fuck ever, Bella." He stood and cleared the shit load of take-out boxes. I then stood and helped him clear the dishes.

We worked in silence for a good while, before he spoke. "Why can't I ever just fucking talk to you?" I sighed and set a plate in the dishwasher.

"I'm trying to look at for you and all you do is fight me." He touched my arm and turned me to face him.

"I don't _need _you to look after me! You know what I don't understand, is why you seem to think I'm fucking incompetent?" I pulled my arm away from him and he shook his head.

"I don't think you're incompetent, Baby-"

"Then what the fuck are you flipping out for? I have just as much training as you do and I'm not _joining_ the mob, so what's your issue?"

"This has nothing to do with you not being prepared enough! I just want what's best for you. I want you to be safe. Hell I want you to consider everyone you're affecting. Because if something happens on this operation it's not a fucking 'live and learn' kind of thing." He gripped my forearms and sincerity shone in his eyes.

"Drop it, please." I shook my head; my job was on the line I couldn't just drop it.

"Why is my doing it a big deal? You'll be in it too!" My stomach tumbled again and my hands shook.

_What in the hell was going on with me?_

"And I'm going to be cautious as hell. I also won't be in such close proximity to the head of all of this, unlike you." He tilted my chin up so that I'd meet his eyes.

"Edward…"

"I love you, and I don't want anything to happen to you because you're being stubborn." He kissed my forehead, then the tip of my nose and my mouth soon after. "And you sure as hell won't be sleeping with that fuck." I rolled my eyes and bit my tongue.

"I never planned to."

"Just be careful." I nodded and tried to focus on hearing for any movement going on upstairs. There was none so I ignored the anxious feeling.

"I'll be fine." I whispered, he searched my eyes once more before pressing a searing kiss to my lips.

"I'm sorry." He said against my lips. "I didn't mean to act like a dick, especially this early in the morning." He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face into my neck, pressing me flush against his chest.

"It's alright. I know you can't help it, you're a dick right here, it's natural to you." I joked and patted his chest over his heart; he smiled, lowering his lips to mine once again. His hands drifted down to my ass and he lifted me on to the counter, never breaking contact. I sighed and he rested his head on my collar bone.

"Knowing these mob guys you'd probably be the one tailing my ass to make sure I don't fuck around." I said quietly, he nodded and pulled away from me, not before pecking my cheek though.

"I guess." He tapped my thighs with a sigh. "Let's get to bed." We headed up the stairs and made our rounds, checking bedrooms. I peeked into Olivia's room first, seeing her sitting in front of her little television with wide eyes.

"Olivia? What are you doing?" I picked her up and carried her to her bed, laying her down and tucking her in. "It's like four in the morning."

"Watching Lifetime." I turned to the screen seeing a woman running from some deranged man. I sat next to her and watched for a second. He finally pulled out a gun and stuck that silly bitch in the leg.

Olivia shook her head, scooting down under the covers. I flipped on her fan. "I'm never getting married."

"Go to sleep, honey." I sighed with a smile before leaving the room. As soon as I was out the door I was almost crashed into, as Edward blew by me in the hallway.

"Where are you going?"

"Fucking _Ellie_…" He growled.

I stepped towards him and watched him shoot down the steps. "What happened?" I ran after him and grabbed his arm

"She's fucking gone."

…BBC…

**Um… Hope you laughed and/or enjoyed!**

**You know… Before that last part…**

**We'll be getting to the actual case soon! So get excited!**

**But before you get excited review. Then your reviews will excite me into writing and I can excite you tomorrow by posting!**

**Let's get to… 220 for an update tomorrow! And possibly a teaser if not!**

HoHHhoedbjjgvbfsnkvbnojz


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry about the lack of review replys! The alerts for fanfic were down and I wasn't getting reviews and… blah it was a mess. They just recently started coming in.**

**Thank you: alc1002, Melnaugh, Mrz. JasperHale4Ever, christmastree, Cockerspanmom, DenisseSchmidt, Kayla, totes. mah. Gotes, Cici G, MaryMary123, crazy-chick-4life, koleen05, Ec620, Yummy dummy, bearygirl, Stephanie Dainiak Cullen, dr. meow1234, dowlingnana, iseebrokendreams, muzaklover and steph A15.**

**No. Bella is not pregnant. That was supposed to be mothers intuition. I wouldn't even **_**wish**_** another child on **_**that**_** household.**

**WARNING: Since Ellie isn't the most liked character at the moment there is a chance that some won't like this chapter. I'm sorry but I feel that it's a good response to all the WTH's I got hahaha.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

…BBC…

"What?" My eyes widened and Edward clenched his jaw.

"She's gone. Not in her room and we know she isn't downstairs." I sighed heavily and that sick feeling rushed back to me only twice as potent.

"Oh god." I fell onto one of the steps with a moan.

…BBC…

_**ElPOV**_

3:30 am

I sent a nervous look over to my clock. Only forty five minutes. I slid the window open and plopped into the seat there. There was a suit case lying open on my bed. Empty.

It was Jared's idea. His mother was a stupid bitch, he'd wanted to leave, maybe find his real father.

A week ago I was all for it.

Why not, my parents had three other kids and I obviously didn't fucking matter so why stick around.

She cared though. My mother did give a shit, she was completely sincere when she spoke to me. She was going to spend time with me. I wasn't so sure she was serious until she moped around the back yard while I 'got ready'. She moped, that is, until Daddy went out to bitch about something or another.

That fact that she'd put forth any effort to care meant a lot more to me than I let her see.

3:53

I bit my lip, looking to the empty suit case dreading what I was about to do. I should just tell them. My parents would either flip or help. Knowing them they would try and help but maybe this is something I needed to do for myself.

There was a bright flash and I darted to my window. Uncle Jasper's car pulled up and I frowned.

_What was he doing here?_

He and another big guy stepped out of the car and the porch lights flicked on. Uncle Jasper spoke to Daddy and he must have said something stupid because the other guy rolled his eyes and they all stepped into the house. There was some chattering and then two sets of footsteps thundered down the hall. I dived into bed and closed my eyes about three seconds before Daddy peeked in.

There was what felt like a heavy pressure on my chest and I let it out in a deep breath. Once the door closed again the breath was accompanied by a small sob.

I didn't want to do this.

_Not at all._

I wrapped my arms around myself and closed my eyes wishing it were Daddy or even Mommy. A tear slipped down my cheek and when I went to swipe at it, a pebble flew through my opened window. I stood from bed peeking out of my window.

Jared stood in my yard with a bag slung over his arm and a sleepy looking Embry at his side.

I nodded down to him before pushing away from the sill. Maybe I could talk him out of all this. I nodded to myself and left the room and the suitcase.

"Was that really that hard?" Mom asked from the kitchen. I tip toed through the house and into the room she called the parlor, I pulled open that window and slipped out of it easily. I jogged over to the boys and they smiled at me.

I gave a hesitant smile and bit my lip. "We should rethink this." Jared's face went blank and Embry nodded vigorously.

"I agree. Bye." Embry turned to leave and Jared grabbed his arm.

"Look." He pulled out his phone and shone light on his lip. Embry and I gasped. His lip was plump and busted.

"He knows that I don't have school. He knows he can do what he wants now."

"No he can't, Jay." Embry bit his lip. "There has to be an alternative to running away."

Jared grumbled, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Big ass words."

"A different way." I clarified, he nodded.

"I'm not going into adoption." Embry sighed and my front door opened again, uncle Jasper and the other guy headed to the car. The boys and I sprinted out of view only stopping when we were behind Jessie's house.

I tapped Jared's arm, "What about your family?" He shook his head.

"We didn't have much in the first place and the rest Marcus ran off by being a douche."

I shrugged, "You could stay with one of us... I was thinking that we could tell my mom and dad-"

"Oh really?" He asked incredulously. "After they flipped about me being in your room?" Embry rolled his eyes.

"Sneaking around and abuse is two different things. Ellie's mom is pretty cool anyway." I rolled my eyes. We all knew the only reason he's saying that is because he's like _in love_ with my mother.

"Shut up, Embryo." Embry curled a lip.

"Don't call me that." We took off down the street and headed into the Subway on the corner.

I cast a glance at Jay's lip and grimaced.

I knew it was bad; but there was no way I could have even _believed_ it was like this.

"May I have a cup of ice?" I asked over the counter. The chick working scowled at me, no doubt wondering where my old person was. I scowled at her because I'm not three years old. She shrugged and wordlessly moved away from the counter. I watched as she filled a tyrofoam cup quickly and slid it to me across the corner.

_Because it was that fucking hard to hand the thing to me._

I turned and quickly left the restaurant, Jared stood from the bench outside.

"Put this on your lip." Embry watched our interaction.

"Aww. That's so cute. I bet you got your caring side from your mom." He said dreamily. I rolled my eyes and kicked his shin.

"If that were the case I'd be ignoring him." Embry rolled his eyes before hugging me. He was a good friend, very loyal.

You know, except for when it came to my mother.

_He always took her side. _

"This is stupid." Embry sighed.

"Would you rather me be at home getting the crap kicked out of me?"

"Of course not, Jay." I sighed, pulling the ice from his mouth.

"Why doesn't your mom just kick him out?" Embry asked, reclining against the bench.

"You think he doesn't push her around?" I hugged him tightly, resting my head against his neck.

A roaring sound snapped us out of our embrace; I looked up just in time to see Daddy's car zoom by. My eyes widened and I backed up automatically. The large truck jerked roughly with a stop, on the empty street and Jared turned to me.

"Ellie I think that was-" The sound of skidding tires made us all look up to see that same car zoom towards us in reverse.

Embry pushed Jared and stomped his foot. "If we get kidnapped I'm gonna be pissed!" The Jefferson Middle School Soccer emblem on the back of the car quickly told me this was no freaking kidnapper.

"Elizabeth Sophia Masen," Daddy jumped out and slammed the door. "Have you lost your mind?" He glared at Jay and Bri before pulling open the Backdoor.

"All of you. In." Embry climbed in with a relieved sigh. I nudged Jared forward and he flinched as he approached Daddy's angry form.

"I-I'm not gonna go." He whispered, Daddy cocked his head to the side.

"Jay, just go. I'll –" I gestured between Daddy and me. He nodded and hesitantly got in, closing the door behind him.

"Is it just me or have you completely lost your mind?" He fumed.

"Daddy-"

"You scared the shit out of your mother and I." I nodded, I felt bad, but I guess telling him I didn't want to go wouldn't help things.

"This was Jared's idea!" I ratted. He froze for a second before starting in on another tangent. I clenched my jaw and waited for him to stop.

_Fucking parents._

"Daddy, just stop!" I screamed feeling the guilt and pressure of the situation sinking in. "Let me explain, Jared wanted to run away-"

"No shit?" He mocked.

I ground my teeth. "Jared's step dad... he beats him, and his mom, up a lot." Daddy simmered a little bit and a deeper crease marred his forehead. He palmed the back of his neck and sighed heavily.

"We just wanted to be there for him, help him out..."

"You should have spoken to an adult about this before running away."

"That wouldn't be running away." I pointed out. "Will you help please?" If it were anyone else I wouldn't be begging. Daddy got me though, he always did.

Even when Mom didn't.

"He can't go back. Did you see his mouth?" He shook his head, concern sweeping over his features.

"We're taking Embry home. Jared stays with us until I speak to your mom about this."

"Nice to see you acting independent, Daddy." I teased, he glared at me.

_Not a good time?_

"Shut your mouth and get in the car." He growled before ripping open his own door.

When I got in Daddy was talking into his cell phone. "All three of them are fine, for the most part. But we'll be home in ten." They exchanged a few more words and he hung up.

"I'm very disappointed in you three." Embry nodded like the butt kisser he was, I just hung my head.

We pulled up to Embry's house and Dad walked him to the door. His dad pulled open the door in annoyance, his eyes widening as Daddy spoke. Mr. Call nodded and thanked him, with a pat on the back and a handshake.

"I'm surprised your dad hasn't shot me yet." We both looked as he and Mr. Call shook hands his shirt rose and the metal of his gun peeked out of his waistband.

"He's not gonna shoot you. As long as you're honest he'll help." Jared nodded and I reached back to pat his knee.

Daddy jogged back to the car and I looked up to see the door shut and Embry and his father nowhere to be seen.

"How long has Marcus been..." Jared took a deep breath as the car started up.

"Since they got married. But-" he stopped talking and Daddy zoomed past Jay's house.

"But I'm not going into child services. I'd rather go back home than do that." He said firmly.

"Well we can try and make sure neither of those things happens." Daddy sighed running his hand through his hair. We pulled up to the house to see that the light in the foyer was on. The front door ripped open and Mom darted out. Dad quickly left the car stopping her before she reached us.

"She looks pissed, Ellie." That wasn't how she looked when she was angry though. She looked like she was holding back tears. She hugged daddy tightly clutching onto him for a second before saying something to him and moving on towards the car.

I stepped out and she stopped in front of me, hands on hips.

"Do you understand how worried I was? Don't _ever_ do that again." She shook her head and a tear slipped down her cheek before she pulled me into her arms squeezing me tightly. I nodded against her shoulder and rolled my eyes.

I knew I ran away but it was only, like legit, two hours.

"I'm sorry." I whispered into her shoulder, she squeezed me tightly and shook her head.

"You need to get it together, Ellie." She said quietly. "This is ridiculous. It ends today, do you understand me? I've dealt with this for way too long." I nodded and once more and she patted my shoulder again. Once she moved away from me, she approached Jared.

…_**BBC…**_

_**BPOV**_

My eyes stranded towards the lone figure for about one second, before I was sweeping this little troublemakers ass into my arms. When I pulled away I was met with a shocked gape and a fucked up lip.

"What happened to your mouth?" I looked up at Edward to see him rake his fingers through his hair.

"Marcus." He groaned, shaking his head. After the shit with his father, Edward put his best foot forward to being a good father. This daddy shit really got to him. "Fucking punk. Who the fuck punches a child?" I tapped the uncut part of Jared's lip and his mouth dropped open.

"We'll get you some ice." I sighed, I nodded towards the house. The four of us headed into the house and Ellie and Jared sat at the table. I headed to the ice dispenser and felt Edward approach me from behind.

"What are we supposed to do about this? He doesn't want to have to go into child services, so I'm guessing we can't report this guy." He said quietly, handing me a towel to wrap the ice in.

"We have to make sure he's safe, first. These kinds of things can escalate." I cast a glance over at the kids and saw them with their heads bent together in conversation. I turned and looked up at him, his eyes glowed with worry.

"I don't know if reporting him would be the best thing to do…" He sighed, "Maybe we could pay Marcus a visit?" I bit my lip and turned back to the table to see Jared focused on Ellie, who was speaking to him but looking at us.

"Think about it, would that make it worse on him?" I patted his cheek and moved from in front of him. "We can talk about this later." He nodded and I went to the table, handing Jared the ice.

"Does it hurt really badly?" He shook his head.

"I've had worse." Ellie winced and I shook my head. Edward pulled up a chair next to Ellie's and I sat next to him.

"You're gonna call the cops or whatever aren't you?"

"It is our civil duty as a-" I cleared my throat. "as law enforcement." He frowned and his eyes teared up. Ellie laid a hand over his and I sighed.

_But fuck that, I'm not fucking law enforcement._

"But we can try and make exceptions." Edward piped up.

Jared frowned. "Like?"

"Like we can go and beat the fuck out of him." I growled, the pitiful look on his face fueling my anger towards this fuck face that the child lived with. Edward nodded along with me.

"We need to make sure Victoria knows where you are, though. Because if they don't, we'll be reported for kidnapping you. Then that would f- mess things up for everyone." Edward sighed, running his hands through his hair. I glanced over Ellie's shoulder at the clock.

_5:13_

I sighed and looked to Jared. "You need to call them, and then everyone needs to sleep. I'll call Charlie-" I said looking to Edward. "Tell him that we need the day off…"

"I can go in. I don't do shit on a daily basis. Nothing will change today." I regarded him cautiously; his eyes were rimmed with purple, which was never a good look.

I shook my head, "No. You need to sleep, because if you don't sleep you bitch. I've got enough bitch in me to last a while. We don't need to add to it." He nodded and smirked at me. I pulled out a cell phone and slid it across the table to Jared.

"Call your mother." I jerked my chin to Ellie. "Go change and get in bed." She nodded and sleepily yawned, standing from the table. Edward yawned along with her and I patted his stomach.

"Go. You need to sleep." He lifted an eyebrow and I pecked his cheek. "Thank you." He nodded and pulled my chin back for a real kiss, before standing and leaving the room.

"So… Is this Marcus a big guy?" Jared shrugged.

"Shorter than Mr. Masen. But same… _build_ I guess. He's heavy handed though so…" I nodded. Fuck heavy handed, I had a gun.

No one fucks with a gun.

"We'll get this all taken care of, I promise." He nodded and held the phone to his ear. He left a short message and handed me back my phone.

"Come on, you can bunk with Seth." He yawned and followed me up the steps and I quickly got him settled before dragging myself into bed.

…BBC…

"What?" I groaned as Edwards chest vibrated underneath my head. "That's a little-" He was cut off again. I rolled off of him and turned on my side. His arm wrapped around my waist and he spoke into the phone groggily, spooning me as I tried to find sleep again.

"She's asleep." He croaked into the small device, I pressed into him a little more and felt a slight twitch against my ass. "I'll call you back when she wakes up." He said quietly, kissing down the side of my neck and bringing his hand up to cup my breast. I brought my hand up to cover is and entwined our fingers. "What?" I ground into him and he groaned into my ear.

"But-" His hips jerked towards me and I turned to face him, throwing my leg over his waist. "Bella…" He hissed before rocking into me. "Oh, yeah! I was trying to _wake her up_, Charlie. That was definitely me waking her up."

"Welp she's not budging so maybe we can try again later-" There was a loud shout on Charlie's side and Edward hung up the phone tossing it onto the floor.

"He's not going to like that." I observed, his lips went straight to my neck as his hands went to work removing my underwear. He looked so cute his eyebrows furrowed has he tugged on the fabric.

"Fuck him, it's been a month. Wait, why aren't these coming off? _Bellllla_." He whined, scrunching up his nose as he pushed my shirt up to get a better look. He fiddled with it for another few seconds, his fingers sliding softly against my wet lips with his effort. "I'm sorry, Baby."

"No, don't-" There was a loud rip and I didn't even have time to protest as a long finger was thrust into my needy heat. His mouth found mine and I moaned loudly as his thumb rolled over my clit.

"Wait." I muttered, he rolled his eyes and gave me an annoyed look. "We're going to get all worked up and then he's going to call back, and we'll get all worked up. Or a kid will wake up-" His other hand covered my mouth.

"First of all, I'm already worked up. Second of all, if you keep talking one of those things is bound to happen." He smirked and curled his finger, tapping my g-spot repeatedly. I brought my hands into his hair, dragging it lightly along his scalp as he worked me over.

"Yeah, no…. this is good…" I moaned, I was right on the edge when he pulled away. I groaned and looked down to see him yanking down his under pants and pulling out his dick. I watched hungrily as he stroked himself slowly before rising to his knees to position himself at my entrance. I propped up my knees, spreading my legs to me able to accommodate him.

His eyes shone with excitement, and pleasure at the fact that we were finally reaching penetration. He tapped his head against my drenched entrance and slowly pushed in.

"Gah…" He moaned before pushing in more, I threw my arms over his shoulder and moaned wantonly as he stretched and filled me with every inch.

"Yes, baby." I whispered into his neck, he pushed my shoulders back so that I laid flat on my back before his lips attacked my neck with fervor. He finally pushed all the way in, sucking gently on my neck for a minute before pulling out slightly. His lips set a fiery trail down the middle of my chest and he wrapped his plump pink lips around my rock hard nipple, his tongue swiftly caressing the peak.

His hips moved slowly and I moaned with every kiss and touch. "More…" I groaned, meeting him thrust for thrust. He moved his mouth to my other breast and set to work once more.

"You feel… fucking amazing, Baby." His free hand went to where we were connected and he caressed my little bundle of nerves gently.

Sensory overload. "Too much…" I moaned, his cell phone vibrated roughly against our wood floor and I thought I was going to cry. Edward bit his lip, a determined look falling over his features as his thrusts picked up speed and his thumb rubbed tighter, faster circles.

"Fuck, I'm going to-" His thrusts turned jerkier and he pulled out his entire body tensing as he came on my stomach and the tops of my thighs. I gasped at the feeling and he groaned out, his head thrown back in pleasure as he continued to spurt on me. I watched him, completely entranced in the sexiness that was Edward Masen. The muscles in his neck were tight, his head thrown back and I eyes pressed shut, the muscles in his stomach rippled as he thrust into his hand.

I reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a few tissues before cleaning myself up. Edward fell back onto me as I wiped my stomach and I sighed. Happy that he came, that I was able to take care of him after a fucking month of nada.

Still pretty hot and bothered though.

He rested his head in the crook of my neck, kissing it gently. "Wait." He pulled up and met my eyes. "You didn't cum." I shook my head and bit my lip before wiping my thigh. "Fuck, I'm such a dick."

"It's okay, you couldn't help it." It had been a month after all. I gasped as he slid down my body and spread my legs. "Edward-"

"Shh." I trembled at his cool breath against my heated center. He laid a light kiss on my clit before moving down and thrusting his tongue into my pussy. "Edw ahh-mmmm…" I moaned, his right hand came up and he played with my nipples twisting and pinching it as he teased my clit with his lips. I finally gave in and weaved my hands into his hair, bucking against his face.

"Fucking delicious." He moaned, looking up at me as he sucked on my clit. The pressure in my stomach built rapidly at the sight, his words… his tongue.

_Fucking everything._

"I'm close, Baby…" I moaned out, running my hands over my stiff peaks and bucking against his face once more.

He licked the length of my wet slit and pulled back groaning, "Fucking delicious pussy." He flicked his tongue against my clit and drove me- pushed me right off of the edge, crashing into oblivion.

"Beautiful." He whispered and slid up my body, fusing his lips with mine. "I love you."

"I love you more." I said cheesily, he smirked and nipped at my bottom lip.

"This day just got so much better." He grinned at me and the phone vibrated against the floor once more. Edward rested his head against my chest.

"You think he'd notice if I didn't answer?" The vibrating stopped and we both froze. Then my cell phone started going off. I reached over and answered the call.

"Hey." I'm pretty sure anyone could make a fairly educated guess as to what my previous activities were due to the overly blissed out tone of my voice.

"I bet your little pretty boy didn't tell you we need you. Hmm?" He didn't wait for an answer, continuing on his little tyrant. "Bet he didn't tell you that Gerandy was in town and that we need to start today?" I sighed and sat up, feeling slightly nervous. "We need you _right the fuck now._ Get here." With that he hung up.

"You're leaving." Edward sighed, pulling the sheet up around his waist. I stood and sighed, stumbling over to the dresser and pulling out a random pair of clothes.

"I have to."

"What about Jared?"

"Just… make sure he keeps that lip iced, and make sure that Marcus or Vicki don't show up." I ran towards the bathroom, hopping into the shower and washing the sex off of my body.

"_Fuck._" Edward growled from the room. "I need to call Rosalie, see if she can watch the kids, Charlie needs the entire entering team."

"Okay." I finished my power shower and jumped out pulling on the jeans and t-shirt I'd pulled out. Edward jumped right in after me and we rushed around, trying to get ready as soon as possible. I went into the hallway and began checking rooms.

I nudged O's door open and saw her once again glued to the television. "Daddy and I have to leave, sweetheart. Ellie will be here until Aunt Rose gets here okay?" She nodded and ran to me hugging me around the legs before turning back to the show. "Love you, sweetie." I went into Seth's room where he and Jared slept in his bunk bed.

"Hey, guys, I have to go. Aunt Rose will be here soon though okay?" I was met with sleepy grumbles and smiled softly. "Love you." I almost ran into Ellie in the hallway as she headed toward the bathroom.

"Aunt Rose is coming, Daddy and I are needed at work." I pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. "Be good." She nodded and entered the bathroom. Tony's room was the last one I came to and I headed in, giving him a kiss on the cheek as he slept. I met up with Edward in the hallway and we half sprinted to the car.

He turned to me before starting up the car. "You ready?"

I patted the gun at my hip. "As ready as I'll ever be."

…BBC…

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**I hope we don't all still hate Ellie! Right?**

**No?**

**I tried.**

**You got your lemon though. **

**Let's get to… 240 for an update tomorrow!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to all reviewers! They mean a lot!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

…BBC…

"How's it look?" Alice called over the stall. She had been deemed my personal shopper/hair and make-up woman.

"It looks good, I like it." She mhmm'ed and the door to the dressing rooms opened three loud male voices filling the quiet space. "What are they doing in here?"

"We came to re-brief you, before you first meet Gerandy." Edward answered, there was some shifting of fabric. "What the hell is this?"

I knew exactly what he was holding, the ugly Pepto Bismol pink leather dress Alice had first picked out. It hit just below my ass and I swear everything but my nipples showed at the top.

"We decided to go the classy route."

"I'd hate to see the trashy route then…" He grunted, Crowley snickered and I pulled open the door. Alice clapped happily and Edward's eyes widened. I wore a pink floral print dress with a black blazer over the top. It made me look less pale and emphasized my best features.

_In the male mind, anyway._

"I know, I know. Try not to stare." I said pushing Jaspers face to the side. Alice ripped the ponytail holder from my hair and started to fix it when Edward started to brief me.

"Here you are, Isabelle." I wrinkled my nose and he smirked as he tossed me my wallet, equipped with a new Drivers license and credit cards. My real wallet went skidding across the floor as Crowley emptied out my purse. A new cell phone was handed to me too and Crowley tossed Edward my old one.

"Be careful with that mirror." Jasper said tugging on the bottom of my dress to get my attention. "That's one of my best inventions." I nodded and slapped his hands away from my dress.

Edward continued, "Well… You know you're going to just casually bump into him a few times. Then you just get closer and closer until you have access to his personal files and incriminating evidence." I nodded and slipped into a pair of tall ass black heels. "Oh and… there's a note from Charlie and Tanya that's bold, underlined and in italics_**.**_" He tilted his head to read the 'note'.__"_**No fraternization**_." I rolled my eyes. "But you know. Just a side note." I tried and failed at suppressing my laugh.

I tossed Jasper my signature 'Leave' look and he stood grabbing Alice's hand and pulling her out of the room, Crowley silently followed. I cupped Edwards jaw before pressing a kiss to his plump lips. He responded quickly, his hand slipping into my hair as he licked my bottom lip, his tongue begging for acceptance.

"If you mess up her hair, I will kill you." Alice warned in a bored tone from the other side of the door.

He rested his forehead on mine, pulling our mouths apart slowly. "I love you." I whispered, staring into his eyes. "And I won't sleep with him. Have a little trust." I punched his arm and straightened up; checking a nearby mirror to make sure nothing was out of place.

"I need to go; he's meeting up with Jasper in a few." Edward nodded and grabbed my hand drawing it to his lips and placing a light kiss there.

"You look beautiful." He complimented, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me flush against him.

"Thank you." I smiled up at him and he pecked my lips once more before pushing me towards the door.

"Go get em', tiger." He slapped my ass as I left the bathroom. I rolled my eyes, pulling out my _compact mirror_. One that would keep me connected to Edward, Jazz and Crowley throughout the case. With a quick swipe I was pulling up Gerandy's picture. So that I didn't just go off hitting on random middle aged men. Alice was waiting for me outside of the door and I grabbed her as I passed. Pulling her next door, to a hot spot of Gerandy's.

The same hot spot he was meeting Jasper in.

"There's mafia guys…" She looked around the brightly lit, neon pink and green restaurant. "in _here_?"

"There is mafia everywhere." I scanned the bright little place for any sign of Gerandy, and saw none, just Jasper being lonely in a corner.

_What's new_?

"And we aren't 100% positive that that is what we are dealing with. They could just be a dignified gang."

"How are we supposed to know when they come in?"

"When they walk through the door. Chill out, you don't even have to do anything, why are you flipping out?"

"I've never gotten to be a police officer for a day." She grinned largely and I rolled my eyes.

"We _aren't_ the police. We are the FBI. Don't get it twisted." I rested my elbow on the table and pointed at her seriously. Her gaze narrowed in on my fingers before she grabbed my hand.

"You'll have to take of your wedding ring dumbass!" She said slipping my ring into her pocket. I shook my head.

"Can't we put it on a necklace or something?" She shook her head.

"We can sew a patch into the inside of your purses and keep them there." She snatched up my purse and pointed to an inconspicuous little spot on the side of my purse. "Oh wait! I already got that covered, cause I'm the fucking best." She smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. She stuffed my rings into the pouch and pushed the purse back towards me.

"He's here!" Alice exclaimed loudly, like a dumb fuck. I reached across the table and hit her shoulder.

"Shut the hell up!" Jasper stood, in the corner of my eye, to greet a man only a few years older than him. There were two other men around Alistair who ordered Jasper to hand over his coat. Once he complied they searched through the garment extensively. My eyes widened and Alice shook her head, I silently riffled through my purse and handed her my rings as well as my mirror.

"Is that all that's personal?" I nodded and bit my lip. "How do you expect him to notice you if your acting all coy and shit. Do something, pull out your tits."

"That's not obvious at all." I rolled my eyes and turned my head. I watched Jasper and Alistair's conversation for a bit and when he looked up I turned back to Alice.

"What are you? A third grader!" She groaned.

"Will you shut up?" I asked pursing my lips at her, Alistair turned once more and his light blue eyes locked with mine. I turned my head to break the gaze but before I could he curled a finger towards himself, beckoning me over. I turned to Alice and blushed like a motherfucker.

"Fucking finally!" I bit my lip and Alice grinned happily for me.

"I didn't know you could blush! I thought ice ran through your veins." She said with a bright smile.

I nodded, "Fuck you. You better hope he can't read lips." I waved my fingers at her and stood from my seat. I slowly walked towards Alistair's table and he had one of his guys pull out a chair for me.

"Sit, honey." For a fucking _millionaire mafia boss_ he was welcoming and easy going. Way too easy going. There is no way he could have gotten this far as a mafia boss by inviting strangers over. I lifted an eyebrow and pointed at my chest.

The other man, who didn't pull out my chair, gave me a wary glance from behind his boss.

"Al. You think this is a good idea?"

"She's just a girl." He turned and glared at his guy. "Shut the fuck up." I took a seat next to the chauvinistic asshole with a smile. "I saw you looking at me, baby." He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it, with his grossly soft lips. I forced myself to blush again and nodded. He had a strong jaw, thin lips and a skinny nose to go along with his beady ass eyes. I mean, he wasn't ugly…. But he wasn't _my_ type.

He looked towards my purse and snatched it up, casting Felix a pointed glance and handing him the purse. I reached for it and Al grabbed my hands placing them back in my lap with a silent shake of his head.

I sent a glance up to the man searching my purse before returning my gaze to Al. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

I blinked innocently at him with a soft smile. "Isabelle… You can call me Belle." He smiled charmingly and ran his thumb over the back of my palm.

"Like the princess?" I blushed again and nodded, feeling a bit light headed from all of the fucking blood rushing to my head.

"Like her." I confirmed, his eyes were trained on my lips and I licked them for good measure.

"You look kinda' like her." I wasn't sure if this was his suave mode or what, because he was leering and awkwardly speaking every two minutes.

"Al." The guy spoke from behind his chair.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Felix."

"You have business-" Alistair was out of his seat and in the man's face in a second.

"I do. So why don't you shut the fuck up and let me handle it?" He sat back down and smiled at me. I was starting to wonder if he had a multiple personality disorder.

"I'm Alistair, you can call me Al." He said, "I'll get back to you later though, honey. I just didn't want you leaving on me. This will be quick." I nodded and he turned to Jasper but not before dragging my chair next to his and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. My breath caught as his hand dangled over my right breast, his fingers lightly sweeping over the top of it as he spoke with Jasper.

Jasper was all professional, not even acknowledging Al's fingers. "You been working for me?" Jasper nodded.

"Yes, sir. Been driving for a while. I want to be made, though." He leaned across the table and his eyes had an excited glint to them. "I want to be _in_ the action, not chauffeuring it around town." Alistair nodded.

"Okay." I gave Al an accidental yet incredulous look before quickly covering it.

Jasper blanched. "Just like that?" He snapped his fingers and Al shook his head.

"Do I look like an idiot to you?" Jasper shook his head.

"Of course not, sir."

Al smirked, "Then you should know it's not just like that. My friends, Felix and Caius are going to get you into initiation. While I get to know my lady friend here." He said, running his fingers down the side of my tit and groping it a bit. My immediate reaction was to slap his hand away. I honestly didn't give a fuck about hitting him but he wasn't supposed to know that, I cupped my mouth and turned to him.

"I'm sorry… I just-"

He ran the back of his fingertips down my cheek. "No that's good. At least now I know my baby's not easy." He laughed and I chuckled along.

_Even though that shit wasn't funny_.

"Felix, escort her out to my car real quick, then be back, as fucking fast as possible, to get with Jazz here." The men nodded and I stood, Felix offered his arm though his jaw was tensed as he escorted me out.

"Felix!" Al called just as we had hit the door. They shared a long gaze and Felix nodded before opened the door for me.

"Now, I'm supposed to pat you down. Make sure you aren't trying to hurt my boss. So we can do this in the Limo or outside of it. You're choice."

"What? Why?" I had to play the clueless bimbo part thoroughly.

"To keep him safe." He cast a glance around before grasping my hips and spinning my so that my chest was against the side of the car. His hands trailed down my back with misconduct. A fucking pat down was a _pat_ down, not a feel up. His large hands traced every inch of my back and hips. He checked around once more before squatting and running his hands underneath my dress, touching every inch of my legs before delivering a quick pinch to my ass.

I clenched my jaw and my eyes met a glimpse of green from across the street. Edward and Tyler were obviously in a struggle, as Tyler tried to keep Edward still. I slapped the fucking meathead under my dress. And he yanked his head out and shot to his feet.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He growled, only about an inch away from my face.

"I could ask you the same." He moved closer, not in an 'I'm going to kiss you' way but more in an 'I'm going to stomp your ass way'. I rolled my eyes and squared my shoulders. "I'm going to need you to back up." He hissed underneath his breath in a high pitched breath. "Now, _that_ was terrifying. Don't make me drop your pansy ass." Felix stepped back and I inwardly rolled my eyes at myself for losing character.

"You're lucky, bitch." He whispered as Al left the shop.

"And you're a good example for why animals eat their young, twat." I leveled his glare and he leaned past me to open the car door, I smirked at him and ducked into it. Alistair pushed Felix out of his way before jogging to the other side of the car and climbing in.

"Al?" I asked innocently, he turned towards me and grabbed my hand, entwining our fingers.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Why am I here?" I asked softly. I thought it was a valid question to ask, seeing as men don't usually just go around picking up random women.

"Why do you think you're here?"

_My job kind of depends on it._

"I don't know. But I won't sleep with you." He laughed and pulled out of the parking spaces, resting one hand on the wheel and the other on my thigh.

"I have a little proposition for you." I kinked an innocent eyebrow and bit my lip. Well fuck me backwards, this shit was moving quickly.

"What is it?"

"I need an escort to a few parties that are coming up." He looked at me from the corner of his eye and I wanted him to elaborate. "And maybe someone to… wake up to, the morning after." He winked at me and I didn't return it.

"The morning after the _party_, right?" He nodded and chuckled.

"Of course."

"What's in it for me?"

"Good company. Nice clothes and… I'll pay you." I pretended to think about it, a wide smile spreading across my face.

"Okay. Want to ring in the deal with a couple of glasses of champagne?"

_This was way too fucking easy._

"Um… alright." We drove in silence for what felt like an extremely long amount of time.

"Baby, you know what this means right?" I bit my lip and shook my head. He reached across my lap to the glove compartment and handed me a small pouch. I opened it and pulled out two rings.

"It means two things." He said in response to my wide eyes. "You can be my little wife, for just a bit. Not legally or anything, but I don't want to show up empty handed." He stopped the car and I looked around for any sign of where we were. "And it means that for a little while you're mine." I shivered under his gaze and he tapped my thigh.

"You just carry this with you?" I asked holding up the rings, he shrugged and nodded before opening his door.

"Get out of the car." I nodded and stepped out. We were literally in the fucking woods, and I realized I had lost all track of time.

I wasn't too worried because I was armed and had years of combat training but if I weren't, I would have been scared. So, I bit my lip and curled in on myself.

"Don't be scared, beautiful." He said, as he rounded the car. He trailed his fingers down my face and ran his thumb over my lip. "Unless you have something to hide." I furiously shook my head. "Good."

"Belle, I don't do this very often… or ever. So you're going to have to bear with me here." I nodded and chewed on my lip again, folding my arms across my stomach, because it was a sign of being unsure of yourself. If I was going to pull this shit off I would have to look like a vulnerable _lady_. Not a woman with years of experience in dangerous situations.

"These party's you'll be attending, they are more like a quiet get together. A get together where there won't be a fucking peep out of you." I fakely winced at his harsh tone.

"Then why am I going?"

He tapped my chin, "Well a face like this shouldn't just be sitting around in the house."

_Yes… well faces don't usually tend to sit __**anywhere**__._

"There's two things you should know though. Anything you repeat, that you hear, will get you killed. Be careful, you'd be shocked at how quickly words get back to me." He stared deeply into my eyes, his beady eyes glaring into my soul. I gasped loudly and widened my eyes.

"Second don't worry about who I meet or what I do. It's none of your business and it won't ever be your business."

_Oh this just got awkward._

I nodded and he pinched my cheek. "Now that we've gotten that all cleared up we don't we celebrate." He looked down at his watch and bit his lip. "Never mind. I have an appointment to head to soon…"

"One I need to be at?" I popped my foot and tried to _fawn_ over him but it just wasn't working.

"One you need to be at home for." He said with a pointed look. He opened my car door and helped me in.

Once the door shut I groaned, "What the fuck just happened?" I massaged my temple and snapped my hand into my lap when Alistair got into the car.

"Where am I taking you gorgeous?"

"The Marriot." His jaw clenched.

"You let me go through this, and you don't even live here?"

"What? I live here! My apartment is being renovated-" _Looked for._ "So I'm staying at the Marriot." He nodded slowly like he didn't believe me and turned the car on. We shit-chatted the entire way home, about my family life and where I went to school… Anything dealing with him was completely off limits.

"Three days until the next…" He frowned. "Dinner party." His dumbassness was so obvious, it was getting hard to listen to.

"Alright. Thank you, honey." He grabbed my hand and drew it to his lips laying another incredibly soft kiss there.

He winked at me and I stood from the car, tossing him one last wave and walked past the doorman, into the lobby and straight out the employee door. Jasper sat in his car banging on the steering wheel to what seemed to be Bach. I opened the door and plopped into the seat.

"How'd it go?" He asked as I threw my hair into a pony tail.

"He's so fucking stupid, Jasper. I don't know how the hell he's the head of a crime family." Jazz shrugged and zoomed out of the parking lot.

"Maybe he's just taking it all easy on you… I got the third degree."

"I can understand taking it easy, but he was so loose with everything… Like me! Who invites people to just be their temporary wife out of nowhere?" I rolled my eyes and tightened the blazer around myself. "But it's whatever. Just makes my job easier."

"What are you and Edward going to do about this Jared kid?"

"How'd you hear about him?"

"Edward told me after Rose calling panicking because there were now five kids." I smirked and nodded.

"His father was-" I cleared my throat, "abusing him. So we took him in for the night, but I really don't know where we are going to go from here." I bit my thumbnail in thought and sighed. "Well I lied, I do know where we're going to go from here. I'm going to beat the _fuck_ out of this guy and _then_ see about living arrangements for Jared."

"Well if you need me or Alice to help out we're here for you. I mean, Bowie's still alive right?"

"He's throwing up play-doh, but I mean, no biggie." I teased, Jasper shrugged.

"Shit happens."

"I'll take that into consideration." I nodded and we were quickly driving down my street.

"Oh do you have my phone and everything?" He shook his head.

"Only the mirror." He dug in his pocket after parking in my driveway. He pulled out a velvet pouch and handed it to me. I peeked in to see the mirror and thanked him.

I sighed. "See you later." He nodded and saluted me as I stepped out. All of the lights in my house were on and I lifted an eyebrow when I heard a shit load of noise emitting from it.

I pushed open the door to see Seth strapping a helmet on to Tony as Olivia adjusted his knee pads. Tony sat atop his bike, one still equipped with training wheels, at the top of the stairs. Tony's little twin sized mattress laid at the bottom of the steps and I gasped at the scene.

"What the hell is going on in here?" I looked over to see Ellie and Jared watching from the side of the staircase.

"Well this is the third time we've attempted this, and Daddy still hasn't woken up, so…." Ellie smirked at me from her place at the bottom of the steps. "Success."

"Are you all serious?" I held up a hand and took deep breaths. "Olivia go help your brother get out of those pads. Seth bring the bike down here and Ellie and Jared get the mattress back upstairs, now." They all set to work and I shook my head. I slipped past the kids on the steps and headed into my room to change. Edward lay face down on the bed snoring heavily. I sighed and quickly changed into a tank top and pajama pants, and grabbing my real phone, before going back out to supervise.

Ellie and Jared were struggling to get the mattress up the steps while Seth tried to take the bike down.

_They did it, they can figure it out._

I sat down and sent off an email to Charlie, explaining what had happened while I was with Alistair. There was a thumping from down the hallway and Edward emerged, running his hands through his hair and scratching his stomach.

His eyes fell on me and he smiled, "You're back." I nodded and wordlessly gestured to the mess on the steps.

"I didn't know about that. I swear." I shook my head and he took a seat next to me, resting his head on my shoulder.

"How was your little date with Alistair?"

"The usual, he threatened me and asked me to be his temporary wife." He sat up and turned my face to look at me, surveying for anything off I guess.

"I'm fine, it was only a threat." He shrugged and laid against me again.

"How were the kids? You know, for the part you were awake for?"

"Hey, don't judge me. They've been doing worse shit than this all day, tired me out." I tapped his pouty lip with a chuckle.

"Poor baby."

"You want to kiss it better?" I kissed his hair and he tickled my stomach.

"That's not what I'm talking about." He groaned, tilting his head up to meet my lips.

"What were you talking about then?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I was-" Something semi heavy fell on my shoulder and Ellie gasped.

"Sorry, Mom…" She glared at Jared who smiled bashfully at me.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Masen." I nodded and Edward stood, taking the small mattress from them and easily carrying it into Tony's room. Ellie and Jared sat across from me in the hallway and I shook my head at them.

"You two realize how dangerous that was?" I asked referring to the bike thing. Jared nodded and Ellie shrugged.

"That's why we went first."

"Going at all was stupid, Tony could have really hurt himself. He's a lot smaller than you guys are." They nodded and apologized once more.

"Ellie can you go help Seth with the bike?" She nodded and stood, leaving me with Jared.

"I wanted to ask you-" I started, "What would you like to see happen? With this Marcus situation?"

"I just don't want to be around him… I mean, I love my Mom but she isn't the same either, I don't want to be around them anymore." I nodded and Edward returned plopping down next to me. Jared visibly tensed at Edward's presence and I frowned.

I patted his thigh, "Could you put the twins to bed for me?" I batted my eyelashes at him and he sighed, standing up again and darting down the stairs after the twins who heard me speaking about bedtime.

"Does Mr. Masen make you nervous?" He shrugged uneasily.

"Not really," He lied. "I mean, I like him." He obviously thought I was going to put him out if he didn't like Edward, that wasn't the case at all though.

"That's alright if he does. But don't be worried he wouldn't do anything to you." Jared nodded and studied his hands. "Well, that aside, I have a proposition for you. I could try and get you out of that household and into a new one. Or I could see about removing Marcus, but that would take a very long time to do." He shook his head.

"I would rather just not be there. Mom loves him, even though he does rough her up. I don't know… I don't want to be around either of them." If Victoria loved him so much there'd be little to no chance of taking this to court. I sighed and made a plan to call Emmett and Rosalie the next morning.

"Okay, honey. Why don't you get ready for bed?" He nodded and we both stood. He looked conflicted for a long while before he stepped forward and hugged me.

"Thanks, Mrs. Masen." I hugged him back, and patted his back.

"You're welcome, hun." He pulled away and gave me a small wave before heading into Tony's room. Edward came up the steps a minute later with Olivia in one arm and Seth over the other shoulder.

"Mommy." Tony deadpanned, completely unamused.

"I don't want to go to bed!" Olivia finished. Edward passed her to me and headed into Tony's room.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Sure give me the one that struggles." Olivia pouted and I pecked her cheek and took her to her room laying her down and tucking her in.

"Goodnight, I love you." I kissed her cheek again and she sighed, closing her eyes. Seth and Ellie were coming up the stairs, I kissed Seth goodnight but held Ellie back for a second.

"Make sure neither you nor Jared steps out of line. Because if something happens that isn't approved on you all have blown your chance. Don't do that." She nodded and I hugged her tightly, kissing her hair.

"Goodnight." We both split heading into our separate rooms and I crashed onto the bed.

_This was going to be one long fucking case._

…BBC…

_**Hope you laughed and or enjoyed!**_

_**I'm not sure if I can promise teasers this time, but I'll try!**_

_**We'll hear more about Jared *wink wink* next chapter!**_

_**Let's get to 265!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to: Cockerspanmom, totes .mah. gotes, steph A15, christmastree, Melnaugh, The Irish Cullen, Kayla, lovelynina, Cici G, dazzleglo, Ec620, Stephanie Dainiak Cullen, bearygirl, Yummy dummy, MaryMary123 and kelliekinz. You're reviews mean the world to me.**

**Serious lack of reviews last chapter :( Hope you all haven't flopped on me.**

**WARNING: There is violence in this chapter and I apologize for not warning you before; but if you have any triggers I recommend skipping the section between the dotted lines.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

…BBC…

"Wake up, baby." I shook Edward's shoulder, almost vibrating with excitement.

"Woman…" He rolled away from me and I reached over and smacked his delicious ass. "Bella, no… Let me sleep…"

I pursed my lips, "Oh, alright. Guess we can wait another month to fu-" He shot up, his arms wrapping around my waist, pulling me underneath his warm body.

"Oh, wow I'm suddenly not tired anymore." He said bright eyed with a dazzling grin. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him chastely.

"Good. We have things to do, places to be, asses to kick…" I bit my lip and he moved off of me with a groan. He huffed and gave me a pouty side look.

"That wasn't nice." I sat up and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah nice isn't really one of my defining features." I commented, I half flipped out of bed.

Marcus had a world of shit soon to come; I couldn't wait to be there to deliver it.

Jared was a sweet boy, it'd been about a week since he and Ellie tried to run away, and the longer we spent with him the more we got to know him. Of course, he's been semi-living with us the entire week and it's been shockingly calm. You know, besides the whole bike incident. He wasn't the trouble maker I had pegged him to be, either. He was quite chill to be honest, his entire demeanor was calm, _all of the time_.

I would consider officially adopting Jared too. If he wouldn't have been the _fifth_, I might have. Then there's also that part of me that knows he wants into my daughters pants, that doesn't go over to well either. All of that aside he is a great kid who didn't deserve all the shit Marcus threw his way.

No one did.

"Why are we going so early?" Edward asked, following me into the bathroom. It was now just sunrise and we were most likely the only two awake in the house.

"If we wake the kids we need a babysitter. Babysitters ask questions and take too long to get here." Edward furrowed his eyebrows and I sighed, knowing he was slow in the mornings.

"What happens if someone comes in and they're all sleeping?"

"No one will come in." I assured, with a roll of my eyes. We'd only be down the street.

"Let's just call someone."

"We can wake up Ellie and Jared, so they'll call if anything happens we'll just be down the street." He shook his head again.

"Nah… they'll probably start you know." He made kissy gestures at me and I pushed his face away.

_Glad to see we're being mature about this._

"So how do you think we should go about this whole beating the hell out of Marcus thing? You know, what would our cover be? What do we say happened to him?"

"We could make it seem like he was just jumped." Edward muttered, I shook my head and stepped into a pair of flexible black slacks.

"Nah, he has to know this shit is happening for a reason." I brushed through my hair a few times before pulling it up into a ponytail. "And getting jumped in your house is not all that likely."

Edward yanked on a black t-shirt and I bit my lip at the sight of his sculpted chest under the fitted material. "Where'd you get that shirt?"

"Jasper lent it to me. Douchey v-neck..." I ogled him and slid on my own black shirt on. "Is Emmett meeting up with us?"

I nodded and fastened my holster, "Yeah, he said he'd be happy to help." There was a honk from our driveway and I jerked my head in that direction.

"That'd be him." We both left the bathroom, making sure to make our respective rounds to see the still sleeping kids. Emmett sat impatiently in the driveway. He looked completely normal clothes wise… In a pink t-shirt and light blue shorts.

_Well as normal as he could get._

I frowned and climbed into the seat next to his, leaving Edward the backseat. "Emmett, what are you wearing?" My eyes went from his pink sunglasses to his loafers and I frowned.

He stared the car and pulled out of the driveway. "I'm just expressing my swag." I held up a hand.

"Emmett, you aren't a teenager. Don't try to speak like you are." I laughed, he gently smacked my hand away and gave me a once over.

"Shut up, son. I'm just trying to get hip you know so Jared doesn't enter another house of old farts." He gave me a pointed look and I curled a lip. I looked up at the street to see that we were on the fucking highway.

"Emmett! Where are you going?"

"I don't know, just driving blindly here. I thought someone would have offered up directions by now. You were too busy insulting me though and princess back there is obviously focused texting his neighborhood librarian."

"Why the librarian?"

"I don't know…"

"Oh hey bro, I was actually texting your mother." Edward said leaning up to flick his ear.

_It was like being in the car with badly dressed teenaged boys._

"Tell her I said hi!" Emmett shot back angrilly.

"Good one," I snorted, my eyes widened and I slapped the dashboard.

"Emmett! You've managed to set us off track by about ten minutes! He lives on _our street!_"

"See, you addressed that I was going the wrong way before and still never told me where to go, so don't go blaming this on me." I groaned as he pulled off onto some deserted street and turned us around. No doubt the kids were up and panicking by now.

"Why did you decide to wear highlighter colors to do _this_ though?" I sighed, addressing our earlier conversation.

"I could ask you guys the same thing? We're jumping him. Not robbing him. He'll make face to face contact with us, what's the point in dressing up in black?" He asked looking me up and down. "It's not even night time."

I scoffed. "We aren't _jumping_ him." Emmett rolled his eyes at me.

"Don't be jealous because we take initiative." Edward grumbled from the back. "We look scarier than you anyway."

"Oh please, dude. You're wearing a _v-neck_ and I mean… look at Bella." He turned to me, "You just look adorable." I smacked his stomach and pointed down the street at the house that Marcus lived in. This fucker was about to get everything coming to his ass.

I slid my gun into the holster and Edward sent me a look. "I don't think bringing a gun is necessary, Baby."

"You never know."

"I _know_ your temper won't get me arrested today. Leave the gun." I frowned at him and he pulled it gently from my hands tucking it into the back pocket of the passenger's seat. I pulled on a pair of leather gloves and Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Bella, look. We aren't stealing his shit or killing him. Leave your murder gear at home." I scowled at him, before putting on a pair of sunglasses.

"This isn't murder gear, if you haven't forgotten I have a gathering to go to tonight and if my hands are fucked up then I'd look suspicious." He rolled his eyes and his face fell into an unfeeling mask. I almost skipped up to the door, way too happy to be able to beat the fuck out of this guy.

"What if the kid's mom is here?" Emmett asked before I knocked.

"She isn't she told us she works days and he works second shifts." Emmett nodded and I knocked four times on the door.

"We better hope they haven't already switched shifts seeing as you backtracked us an hour." I sniped at Emmett, he rolled his eyes.

We all stood in silence the guys flanking me in front of the door, as we composed ourselves so that our demeanor fit the situation. About five minutes after my initial knock, the door opened. There standing in the door way was a man, just a bit taller than me, with an even slimmer build than Edward.

"Hello." Edward and I have met Marcus about two times, both were years ago and I'm sure he wouldn't remember us. Making the job easier on everyone.

"May we come in?" I asked, he shook his head.

"Why don't you tell me who you all are?" I pushed past him and walked into the foyer, he had obviously made to grab me as when I turned around he was forced up against the ajar door. Emmett came and stood next to me.

"I suggest you watch your hands." Edward warned, moving his arm up to this guy's neck. I pushed my sunglasses into my hair and shook my head. Edward released him and the man hunched over, trying to catch his breath.

"Who the hell are you people?" he wheezed.

"You know your son, Jared?" I spun on him and glared. I took in his scruffy looking face and yellow teeth. His eyes were even yellow, his skin had a sickly sheen to it.

"That is _not_ my son. He's my wife's kid." He spat in a disgusting tone, I was in front of him in less than a second.

"Oh well let's make sure we're talking about the same person." He straightened to his full height, obviously trying to intimidate me. "A few nights ago you did something to him, a bit like-" I pulled back and snapped my fist into his mouth. When I pulled my hand back there was blood on the glove and he hit the wall, cupping his mouth.

"Son of a bitch." I growled. "How could you do that to a child?" My anger was fueled as the image of his cut and swollen lip flitted through my mind.

He snorted, "You obviously don't have children." He smirked around his bloodied mouth. I smirked along with him before my smile dropped and I rested my hands on his shoulders, bringing my knee up into his crotch.

"I have four. I'm, obviously, just not a heartless, fuck-up, bastard." He was whimpering as he leaned over, holding his hopefully broken dick.

"Fucking bitch." He squealed, spitting out blood. A fist shot out and hit him in the jaw, knocking him to the floor.

"You're just really fucking stupid aren't you?" Edward asked, towering over him. "Men like you disgust me. Fucking punk." He kicked him in the stomach. "We heard about you roughing up your wife, too. I don't know if that was okay where you come from but that shit isn't alright here." He poised the heel of his foot over Marcus's played hand and lowered his shoe slowly.

"I should break your fucking hand." Marcus had curled in on himself, blood gushing from his mouth and his cheek quickly swelling. I turned to see Emmett resting in a nearby chair and he piped up. I put my hand on Edward's arm asking him to not get too carried away.

"Now, Marcus I would advise you to a) stop putting your hands on women and children. Find somebody your own size, punk. Real men don't feel the need to hit women or children. And B) if you want to stay out of jail you probably shouldn't even attempt to fight us over this in court. Because you will heal from this shit, you've fucked Jared up though." I shook my head. Marcus shook on the ground and cowered away from us like the bitch he was.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He asked from the ground, he spit blood towards me and Edward knocked him in the jaw once more.

"You disgust me." He spat. "We are thinking about having Victoria agree to sign over her parental rights to our brother."

"She loves that kid. She won't do that." He grunted, wiping at his mouth with his free hand. I glanced worriedly at my watch, this was taking longer than I thought. I hoped Ellie and Jared were keeping the younger ones calm.

_Fuck… fuck… Fuck. I should be there right now._

"Well Jared isn't coming back here until either you're gone or… well that's it." Emmett said easily from his chair, he stood and walked towards the door.

"That kid, fucking shit up." My eyes met Edward's and he lifted an eyebrow at me, before jerking his leg. There was a disgusting snap and Marcus howled. Edward twisted his heal into Marcus's broken hand.

Once Edward let up on his hand, Marcus cradled it against his chest, tears now rapidly sliding down his cheeks. I wrapped my arm around Edward's and pulled him back.

"Some man you are." Edward said with a sneer.

"Tell Victoria she has a choice." I said to Marcus simply, "Let's go." I pulled Edward out the door, Emmett on our tails. He slammed the door shut and growled.

"That wasn't even fun. He just pissed me off." He grumbled, Edward grunted in agreement, shaking out his hand.

"Well at least we know Jared will be fine." I sighed, trailing my hand down Edwards arm and holding his hand. He winced as the leather came into contact with his

"Ah, fuck." Emmett abruptly turned and headed back to the house, when the door opened there was a girly scream and Emmett commanded Marcus to shut the fuck up. He returned about two minutes later carrying a small suitcase.

"Jared's things." He said lifting up the bag. "Or _some_ of Jared's things. We'll buy him whatever else he needs later." I nodded and the three of us piled into Em's car.

"How about you take him to your place in about another week? You and Rose can drop by a couple of times and spend time with him. Give him some time to get to know you." I suggested.

"That'd be best." Emmett sighed, "What happens if Victoria does end up getting Jared back? Rose would be crushed." The lull in his voice told me Rose wouldn't be the only one. We had already spoken to Jared about staying with Emmett and Rose earlier I the week. Rose fell head over heels for the kid when she babysat him the other day and he liked her just as much. Emmett had apparently come over later that same day to meet Jared and liked the kid just as much as his wife though.

Jared was a little wary of Emmett, much like he still is with Edward. Even more so though, because of Em's gargantuan size. Jared liked his personality though, or so he says. He just needs a little more time to adapt. Apparently hotness had a lot to do with Jared's adapting to Rose, a factor that Emmett just didn't have in the younger boys eyes.

Emmett wasn't complaining though, he was too excited to be a parent enough already.

I stayed silent, not really knowing the answer. "That wouldn't happen." Edward assured him. We quickly arrived back home and I was shocked to see Alice's car already in the driveway.

Olivia darted out of the house and I quickly took off my gloves shoving them under the seat. I stepped out with a bright grin and caught her before she ran straight into the car, she giggled.

"Where'd you go?" She asked resting her chin on my shoulder.

"We… went… shopping." She pulled back with furrowed eyebrows.

"Where's the food?"

"Daddy got hungry on the ride back." Edward rolled his eyes at me but when she turned to look at him he patted his stomach nodding with a satisfied smile. I carried O into the house with the guys trailing behind, from the sound of it, they were discussing Jared. When I pushed open the door I was greeted by the sight of Bowie's naked ass as he ran up the steps. Edward groaned behind me.

"Belle, you are one lucky bitch." Alice called before Emmett closed the door. Edward turned to me with a lifted eyebrow and I shrugged. Alice stomped out of the family room with a garment bag. Knowing that she was here, long enough for Bowie to get naked, quelled a little bit of the anxiety I was starting to feel about the kids being here alone.

"What's this?"

"Alistair dropped off your dress at the Marriot. So I got it. You know, because I'm great." She handed it to me and kissed my cheek.

"Oh okay, I guess were just going to ignore the naked child running around." Edward said from behind me.

"Edward, Jasper is in Seth's room with your suit. You three will just get dressed here and then head out together."

"Three?" I lifted an eyebrow.

"Jazzy said it was some sort of initiation dinner, meet and greet type of thing so Alistair will be introducing you-" She pointed to me and then moved her finger to Edward. "to you and Ty, officially. Bella, Jazzy is taking you."

"Why do you know more about this than I do?"

"I have nothing better to do than snoop and keep Bowie clothed and fed." I pursed my lips and the shrugged because hell if it wasn't true.

"This is ironic because I'm pretty sure he just streaked through my house." Edward said heading up the stairs. "But we aren't acknowledging that so…" Emmett snickered behind me and they both disappeared upstairs.

"So… Is this guy expecting you to sleep with him?" I groaned and turned to her.

"No, I told him I won't be sleeping with him. Why does everyone assume it's all about sex?"

"Because he picked up off of the street, he's giving you nice shit and taking you to parties. I think you've got a Sugar Daddy." I smirked and smacked her arm. "Whatever. Don't believe me, but trust. His only goal, aside from these parties is getting into your pants." I rolled my eyes and she shrugged. "Okay well let's force you into this little number and then you'll see." She shoved me into the hall bathroom and I undressed quickly, unzipping the garment bag.

"The fuck?" The dress didn't even take up half of the short garment bag and I was almost positive it wouldn't fit over my thighs. I cracked the door and peeked out at Alice.

"I can't wear this." She smirked at me and I shut the door, glaring at the dress once more. It was a tiny, strapless, fiery red number. There were two cut outs on the left side of the dress. The little thing was incredibly fitted and though nothing was puffing out over the edges of it, I definitely wasn't comfortable.

"Do you need help stuffing?"

"Dirty whore. I won't have to _stuff_ anything in." I growled. I stared at the dress with determination before pulling it from the hanger and stepping into it. I sucked in everything and pulled the material up into a half suitable place. My breasts were fucking popping out of the tops, not in a whorish way but in a one-wrong-slip-see-a-nip kind of way. The bottom of the dress just covered my ass.

_So I guess it _was_ in a whore-ish type of way_

"I thought I was supposed to be a fucking trophy _wife._ What the _hell_ is this?" There was a shoe box at the bottom of the garment bag and I reached into it, pulling out black, strappy, sky high Louis Vuitton's. I laughed loudly and tossed it to the side.

_Fuck that._

I cracked open the door once more, making sure it was a childless, brotherless, and Jasperless environment. Once I was sure it was I stepped out, tugging at the bottom of my dress.

Alice's eyes were closed. "If you aren't wearing the shoes when I open my eyes, I'm going to take you out." I rolled my eyes and snatched the death traps from the bathroom before slipping them on. Once I was sure they were secure and that I wasn't going to kill myself I turned to face Alice… and Bowie.

Alice appraised me with a delighted eye and so did a, thankfully fully clothed, Bowie.

He whistled, "Dang, Aunt _Bella_. Go girl. I see you." I pointed up stairs and Alice rolled her eyes as he took off. She stepped up and ordered me to close my eyes and pucker my lips. When I opened my eyes I gasped. First of all, there was a mirror about two inches from my face and second of all, Jared, Ellie and Seth were all gaping at me from the bottom of the steps.

"Mom, I can pick up a job if we're struggling." Seth squeaked, I frowned at him and Ellie smacked the back of his head.

"Wow, Mrs. Masen…" Jared murmured and blatantly checked me out. Ellie turned to him with a bitch brow fully intact.

"That's what I said!" Bowie screamed from the top of the stairs. "Mommy you did _good_." Bowie tilted his head a little and I yanked the dress down a bit more.

"This isn't a showcase. All of you, leave." Everyone but Alice vacated the room and I fidgeted with the bottom of the dress.

"Can I take this off now?" She shook her head.

"You have to leave in an hour, and you better get used to it, because there is going to be a lot of people at this 'party'." She raised an eyebrow as I pouted.

"I look ridiculous."

"Take it up with Alistair." I grimaced at her and there was a loud, theatrical gasp from the top of the stairs.

"Isabella! Have you no morals?" I flipped Jasper off, without turning. Emmett soon came around the corner stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of me.

"Eww."

"Eh, fuck you." I said easily, albeit nervously fiddling with the dresses hem.

"Edward, come check out your wife!" Jasper said his eyes glued to my form.

"This is ridiculous." I reached for the doorknob and Alice was there in a flash, blocking me from going back in.

"He's seen you in a lot less, hun."

"How do you know?" Emmett covered his ears.

"You have children."

"That means nothing." I argued. "I look like a whore."

"You look hot."

"Yeah, 'I have herpes' hot."

"Does herpes burn?"

"Maybe that's gonorrhea?"

"I think it is."

"Yeah, that sounds more like it." I pushed her. "Now let me by." I pushed her little pixie ass again and she didn't budge.

Jasper tsk'ed from the steps. "Bella, I am so disappointed in you. You know what you need? A sheet. To cover all that up, too much of your business Is showin' honey."

I frowned looking down at it. "Is it really that bad?"

"Hell no. You look hot…. I mean, I'd rail you." Alice glared over my head and started moving towards Jasper. "If I weren't _married_ that is, my _friend_. I'm just saying Alistair is one lucky bastard for the night." He winked and made a thrusting gesture. Emmett growled and smacked the back of Jazz's head.

"I'm not going to fucking sleep with him! What's wrong with you people?"

"I'm just saying; wine the bitch, dine the bitch, fuck the bitch, duck on the bitch. You can't _just_ wine and dine. Ask Alice."

"Jasper…" I growled reaching down to take off my shoe, he laughed and darted up the steps.

Alice nodded though, "It is true." I sent her an incredulous look. "Ha, but then I married him, so you can't judge me." Her tone made me half expect a Nah-na-nah-nah boo boo, at the end.

"Couldn't duck soon enough." He called from the upstairs hallway.

Emmett stood at the bottom of the stairs looking sick. "What the _hell_ is going on?" He asked in a strained voice and looked at me, "I'm going to make sure your kids aren't out somewhere earning lawsuits." With that he disappeared, the same way the kids did. I growled at Alice who moved back to protect the bathroom door again and headed up the steps.

"Do not fuck up my work." She ordered, I waved her off and went into my bedroom. Edward sat at the end of the bed fiddling with his cufflink, I sighed and sat next to him, correctly putting on the link. He watched my fingers but obviously didn't retain anything because he held out his other wrist with a sheepish grin.

"They really aren't that hard." I smiled, deftly doing the other link up.

"You're fingers are much smaller than mine." His eyes left mine and trailed down my body. "Jesus… Are you trying to kill me?" He asked shifting his hips a bit, I smiled. He cupped my neck his thumb stroking my jaw as he brought his lips down on mine. His hand immediately went to my thigh and I too shifted, pushing his hand up.

There was a loud bang on the door.

"Not this again." Edward groaned, I laughed and kissed him.

Alice knocked again. "I know what you're doing and it needs to stop." I stood and Edward gasped.

"We aren't doing anything." I walked to the door and as I went to open it Edwards hand slammed it closed and he pushed me over slightly, causing me to brace myself on the wall. All of a sudden there was an onslaught of cold air on my ass and an accompanying light smack. He pushed the hair off of my neck with one hand and used the other to hold me steady as he ground himself against my bare ass.

"Oh… Edward." I rolled my hips back into his and there was another thump on the door.

"Let's go, Jazz needs to be picking you up from the Marriot now!" The grinding stopped and all of a sudden I was spun around looking into Edwards eyes.

"You're going to the party like this?"

"Did you think this was my new lounge wear?" I smirked and he growled.

"You need to change."

"I have to wear this, Edward. Trust me, I don't want to wear this just as much as you don't want me to." He pulled the cups of the dress up a little bit and shook his head as I straightened up the bottom of it.

"Fine, but I get to fuck you tonight, in that. Tired or not." I nodded and bit my lip. He pressed his hand into the small of my back and pulled my closer, wrapping his arms around me tightly. "Be safe with this guy, he obviously wants more than what he's putting on."

"Don't they all?" I said cockily. I drew back and cupped his face in my hands, kissing him lightly.

I wiped the lipstick from his mouth and sighed. "I. Will. Be. Fine." He nodded and this time let me open the door.

"Let's do this."

…BBC…

**Hope you laughed and/or enjoyed!**

**I promised you'd get to see some ass-kicking! How was it?**

**How would you all have handled it being put in that situation?**

**Get to 285 and I'll post tomorrow!**

**Reviewers WILL get teased!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to: Mrz. JasperHale4Ever, muzaklover, Melnaugh,****TheAllbrighton, Ec620, Indianprincess28, dowlingnana, ohtobeyoung, bearygirl, dazzleglo, Inserthilariousnamehere, totes. mah .gotes, Cici G, Stephanie Dainiak Cullen, dr. meow1234, steph A15, Yummy dummy, DenisseSchmidt, and jkkhreedy.**

**YOU MAY WANT TO READ: I was asked the other day if this will be light hearted the entire time and I can tell you that I will try to keep it kind of light but dealing with the mafia (and Alistair) isn't all shits and giggles so there will be some heavier parts but there's definitely more funny times to come. One of the things Bella will find herself trying to do is separate Family and work, so the difference between being at work and being home will be a little drastic.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

…BBC…

"Jace?"

Jasper nodded and smiled broadly. "Get it because it's like Jasper."

I scrunched my nose, "_No_…"

"Well it's like Jazz."

"Closer." I chuckled, tugging on the end of my dress once more. We pulled up to a large mansion and I gasped.

"I know it's like coma sex." Jazz sighed, looking dreamily at the estate.

"How in the hell is it like coma sex Jazz?"

"Because it doesn't move. And you're supposed to be the smart one…" He laughed with a roll of his eyes. We both knew that wasn't true, anyone who could make whatever that mirror thing in my purse was, was a fucking genius. He parked in a large garage and turned in his seat, reaching into my purse and grabbing the mirror.

He flipped it over. "Hold your finger there for five seconds, it will read your finger print and tell you whatever you need to know, it has a video feed, you can communicate directly to any of us when you hold down this button." He tapped what looked like a clasp. The mirror opened and it was only a _mirror._ I could see me reflection and everything. "It's basically like face time. There are _very_ small speakers in this, be careful with the bottom part of the mirror because that's where they're located." I nodded and he grabbed my first finger, placing it on the cold metal of the mirror, the screen came to life then. My reflection was still there but it was behind light blue icons and shit.

"That's amazing, Jazz." He held down the clasp and a list of names came up. He looked out the window behind me where another car had just parked and pressed P-A-1013ED. The bottom half of the mirror flickered before Edward's face popped up, clear as my own.

"Yes?" Jasper turned the mirror towards him.

"Just explaining how the mirror works." Edward's image nodded, and Jasper handed me the mirror.

"Be sa-" Jasper rolled his eyes and snapped the mirror shut as Edward started to speak.

"We're both tired of hearing that." He said, exasperated, I chuckled and put the mirror in my purse. I also remembered to stick my wedding rings into the little pouch of my purse.

"You better watch out with those rings. One slip and you're screwed, honey." He said with a shake of his head. "Oh," He turned back to the front and tossed me a little scrap of black and a gun.

"That," he pointed at the scrap. "Is the holster. And that-" he tapped the little gun. "Is the little bitch gun I was planning on giving Edward for your anniversary." I laughed knowing Edward would be thoroughly repulsed at the idea of owning the light pink palm-sized gun with princess engraved into the handle. "Charlie saw me in mid wrap though and decided it'd be better for you. I had to throw out that beautiful 'it's a girl' wrapping paper." I laughed openly, Jasper's dumbass comments ridding me of my slight nerves.

"Alright, let's get in there before your Big Daddy decides I've kept you for myself." He jumped out and opened up my door. I looked up towards the stairs to see Edward and Tyler standing at the door. The door opened, a bright light cast out over them and the two men stepped in and Jasper lent me a hand.

"Put on the-" He cleared his throat and I nodded, knowing what he wanted. He blocked me from view for a second as I strapped on the holster, saddling in my gun, right under my cooch. It was the only way the entire thing would stay hidden.

"You ready?" I nodded and Jasper moved away, I stepped out in front of him and he slammed the door. I moved to take the steps and gasped as the cold metal of the gun pressed the thin satin of my thong. I stopped and grunted turning to Jasper.

"I don't think this is on right." I said uncomfortably, I didn't think I could sit through this entire dinner with this thing pressing into me the way it did.

"Too late now." He said giving me a little push. The soft light from the door lit the yard again and we moved up to the entrance.

A tall man stood in the doorway, a grim look on his face. "Alfonzo." Jasper greeted stoically. The man nodded, his deep brown eyes looking me over head to toe. He smiled minutely and took my hand pulling it to his lips.

"You must be Isabella." He drawled seductively, he had a hint of an Italian accent but it was very subtle. Yet completely alluring. I nodded and sent him a coy smile.

I nodded and bit my lip, he moved to the side, calling out for Alistair. The man of the hour walked around the corner not seconds after, dressed in a nice button down and slacks. It didn't take me long to realize that I was the only one here dressed so inappropriately. I shook off the disgusted feeling and shifted so that my gun wasn't all up in my business.

I went to Alistair quickly stopping in front of him and silently asking for his permission. He nodded and smiled easily wrapping his arms around my waist, I threw my arms over his shoulders, locking my fingers behind his neck. His hands trailed down my waist, cupping my ass and I bit my lip.

"You look sinfully delicious, my dear Belle." He said moving one hand off of my ass to lightly touch my chin. "Do you find the dress to be to your liking?" I bit my lip and blushed, nodding.

"Are you sure?"

"It's just… a little much." Meaning, I looked like there should be a statue of me on a corner. Dedicated to all the hardworking prostitutes in the world.

His eye twitched and his thumb and forefinger that had tilted up my chin began to tighten. My eyes widened and shot to Alistair's as his fingers applied a dull pressure.

"Really?" My mouth dropped open at the pressure and I gasped. "Well, I happen to quite like it." His hand dropped and he wrapped his arm around my waist once more. "Let me introduce you to my… _friends_." I really wanted to fuck this guy up, but staying true to my innocent persona-with apparent slutty tendencies-I settled for a soft tremble. His arm tightened, not so much in pain but as a protective gesture.

He leaned down into my ear. "Don't be afraid, Belle. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you… I just got a little bit carried away." His eyes burned into mine and I nodded. The way he had me squished against his made the gun fully press against me. The pressure completely unwelcome, given the circumstance. We entered a large gold room, accented with shades of deep red and dark wood. Everything looked overly extravagant to me but… _Hey_, to each their own.

There were a lot of men standing around making polite conversation; a few of them were with women, their wives I assumed. Yet none of the women were as provocatively dressed as me. Edward and Tyler made conversation with two other men in the corner of the room. The men were twins it seemed, both of them large and stony faced. Jasper was on the other side of the room talking to an older looking couple.

Alistair cleared his throat and the entire room turned to the two of us. This time it wasn't too hard to work up a blush as they all stared; the women mostly with disdain and the men with appreciation and interest.

Alistair turned to look down at me, "Don't be embarrassed beautiful. You are the prettiest woman here." He made no attempt to keep his voice down, yet there was no reaction from the on looking crowd.

_The fuck was this guy's issue?_

"This is my beautiful Isabelle. The new Mrs. Gerandy." He inconspicuously grabbed my fingers sliding the rings onto one and then holding my hand out for display. There was a shocked silence before he sent them an authorative look and they started to clap. They were like his minions, men and women alike.

_What the fuck was going on here?_

"That's it, thank you. Continue on with your night." The jumped to it, each turning back to their own conversations. He pulled me aside and bent low to whisper into my ear.

"When I introduce you to my men do _not _speak. You may only speak when spoken or if you are in the presence of another woman. Then you may speak freely, to her alone."

_What kind of demeaning shit…_

His hand wrapped around the top of my arm, "Do you understand?" I gave him a stiff noncommittal nod and he growled. "Is there a problem?" I reached up and stroked my thumb over his cheek, in a loving gesture.

"No problems, honey." He smiled and leaned into my hand before he pulled me up to our first group of people making small talk and boring shit-chat. There were no women so I kept silent, attentively trying to hone in on what they said to find any special meaning to their boring words and there were none.

Things didn't start to pick up, for me, until we had reached Eddie, Taylor and the twins.

_Eddie and Taylor._

_How original._

"Baby, these are the newest additions to my crew. This is Francisco and Francesco, my dirty boys." He said nodding to the twins who were quite obviously murderers. "Taylor, and Eddie are my male escorts." Tyler grimaced, and I bit down a smirk. Gerandy realized his mistake and laughed. "In the protective sense, not a _sexual_ sense." His dirty boys laughed and Taylor and Eddie joined in.

"These two might also double as our drivers, like Jace." He said looking down at me, with a soft smile. I nodded, as I wasn't to speak and smiled back. "Alfonzo might drive as well." He said jerking his head backwards to the big guy who greeted me at the door.

"Yes, they're quite new to the crew, and everyone has to start somewhere isn't that so Isabelle?" I bit my lip and his hand tightened on my waist.

"Of course." He sent me a look that was obviously my cue to shut up and so I did. Edward's eyes flicked to mine quickly before returning to Alistair's.

"I'll see you gentlemen later." Alistair said with a nod, they all nodded back and I wrinkled my nose. He pulled me away from the room into the hallway before he let go of my arm. He paced a little bit in front of me before stopping, hands on hips.

"You-" He stopped and took a deep breath before rushing up to me and holding my left hand up in my face. "are _married._" I frowned and shook my head slightly.

"It isn't rea-" I started.

"It's as real as it gets when you're in my company." He growled, cutting me off. I flinched and tried my best to look scared. I nodded rapidly and bit the inside of my cheek, reminding myself to stay in check.

"Alright."

He pointed at himself, his gaze furiously trained on my eyes. "Keep focused on me. That's what you're here for. Not Taylor or Francesco. Me." I nodded once more and a woman in a white chef's outfit rounded the corner, gasping slightly at Alistair's proximity. He moved back a few steps and I went to do the same, only then realizing he had me pressed against the wall.

"Dinner is ready, sir." He nodded and reached over my shoulder, twisting the fallen strands of hair around his fingers.

"Please don't mess this up for me," He turned but before leaving the hallway looked over his shoulder. "Or yourself." Once he was out of sight I snorted at his attempted dramatic moment. I rolled my neck and groaned in annoyance. This guy was really starting to get on my nerves, if I wasn't careful he would soon know that I'm not one to push around. People started filing out of the room, shortly after Alistair's disappearance and Tyler approached me, giving me a once over as he did.

When he was within speaking distance he didn't really stop walking, sticking with the crowd and speaking as he passed. "Good, you're alright. Edward's worried about you." I moved toward the crowd and nodded minutely, not looking at him as we spoke. Alfonzo's eyes were on me as I moved so I tried to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"Edward is always worried about me. Tell him I said to chill. If you get the chance." We approached a large room with two arches that divided the crowd. Alfonzo pulled me through the left arch, splitting Tyler and me up.

"Alistair wants you to his left as you eat." He informed, shooting me a pointed look. He led me to the seat left of the head and pulled out my chair. "Please, be careful Ms. Belle." He whispered as I began to sit, I turned to meet his eyes but Alistair walked in clapping once to alert his guests of his presence. I dropped into my seat, next to one of the few wives at the table and Alfonzo sat to the right of the head of the table.

Alistair walked to the head of the long table standing behind the chair and speaking. "As most of you may know, this, what we have here, is a family. Our few newcomers may not know this. But to all of you, realize that this _is_ your family. Anyone who tells you otherwise is sadly mistaken." There was a slight pause and the table echoed in laughter, I joined in smiling and realizing that this fucker wouldn't know a funny if it slapped him in the ass. The table quieted and Alistair picked up my hand, holding it in his gently.

"We're all in this together." I smiled slightly thinking of that Disney movie _High School Musical_ that Ellie was obsessed with for a short period of time. "And if any of you decide there is a day you'd like to _leave_ our little _family_ well… May god have mercy on your soul." The woman next to me gasped quietly, something I'm sure Alistair didn't hear. He stopped to gauge everyone's reactions though and smiled when he was satisfied with the undying devotion to whatever this little _family_ was.

"Well, dig in!" He smiled widely and clapped once before taking his seat. Forks started to scrape lightly against plates and light conversation was struck. As Alistair turned to his right I turned to my left to engage the woman next to me in conversation.

"That sure was something, huh?" I smiled kindly and she turned to me with a sharp look, her blue eyes glowing with disdain.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." She said with a slight shake of her head. She looked over me and snapped at one of the waiters milling around mouthing something to them.

"The speech, a little…" I tilted my hand back in forth in a so-so motion and she just stared. The waiter began to fill her glass a bit and when they went to stop she shook her head making them continue to pour.

"I thought it was fine." She grimaced before turning back to her plate. I rolled my eyes and turned to my plate. These fucking people… When I looked up from my shitty food Alistair was leaning in closely.

"You're staying the night. Right?" I bit my lip and shook my head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't bring anything and I… have to start setting up my apartment tomorrow." I lied. He scowled at me and stared into my eyes for a minute before he sat back.

"Alright, but next time-" He said pointing with a slight smile. I nodded and smiled slightly. "I want to spend the night with you, lovely." He lifted my hand, pressing a kiss to my knuckles and I held back my grimace at his quick personality changes. "Don't keep me waiting too long." He pulled my chair closer to his and lifted my chin for a kiss. I tensed slightly waiting for his overly soft lips to meet mine and instead they landed against my cheek. I let out an all too noticeable sigh and he took it as a swoon instead of relief.

"I see you don't want to wait too long either."

"Of course I don't." I smiled shyly. "I'd much rather be with you than movers." He nodded and rested a hand on the top of my leg before someone farther down the table caught his attention. I searched for Edward and the boys, seeing them seated at the far end of the table, conversation flowing freely between them and the twins.

My staring seemed to catch the attention of the woman next to me and I promised myself I wouldn't be so obvious or let it happen again.

"They're something aren't they?" She asked quietly, leaning into me as she spoke.

"That they are." She nodded and turned to peek at the boys before her eyes met mine again. "What I would do for those boys…" I lifted an eyebrow at the woman. I wasn't really sure if engaging in a conversation about how this stranger wanted to fuck my husband and close friends was a good idea.

But I didn't want to come off as Gerandy's bitchy new wife…

I inwardly groaned and nodded. "If I weren't with Alistair…" She smirked and bit her lip.

"I know exactly what you mean." I smiled content with myself. I had never been so proud about not being socially awkward… I deserved a pat on the back. "The blonde and the red head, that's where it's at." Her demeanor had completely changed and I found that I wasn't the only seemingly easy woman in the room anymore.

"I'm not really one for reds… but hey I'd swing that way for him." I grimaced because Edward definitely wasn't a redhead. He just had red highlights.

"Well he isn't really a red." She kinked an eyebrow and I frowned at myself for engaging in a conversation that I knew would piss me off.

"I wouldn't care if he were bald." She shifted in her seat and I was way past done with the conversation, it'd gone a little too far for my liking. She continued to stare and I turned to Alistair, who was paying me no attention. My hand was lifted and I turned to see the woman staring at my rings.

"That's real?" She asked inspecting the rings and guzzling a glass of what looked like whiskey. I frowned because that was a big ass glass and with the route she was on this bitch would be buck wild in about ten minutes.

"Um… Yes, I assume so." I said awkwardly.

"I'm Jane." She muttered shaking my hand and flicking a blonde strand of hair out of her face. "Married to Gordo." She said jerking her head backwards at the older gentleman next to her. I was startled at the age difference. Jane looked to be younger than me, around twenty five, and her husband looked older than my father.

I didn't bother introducing myself since Alistair took the liberty of doing so earlier. "Really." She took another long pull from her glass and giggled, obviously not able to hold her alcohol.

She nodded, even though it wasn't really a question and leaned over whispering loudly. "Hey, when he croaks. I am set for life." I nodded and shrugged before sipping out of my own glass. I frowned at the taste knowing that it wasn't wine I was drinking, but something much stronger. I turned to Alistair to see him smiling at me like a creep.

"What's this?"

"Brandy, your friend here seems to be enjoying it. I thought you might need something a little stronger. You look tense." His hand trailed up my arm and he lightly massaged my shoulder.

Jane hiccupped loudly next to me and I shook my head. "I'm not much of a drinker, Alistair."

"Well it never hurts to indulge yourself once in a while." I nodded, but didn't touch the glass again. Jane tapped my shoulder and giggled loudly.

"He looked at me." She swooned with a wink in Edward's direction.

"He was probably looking at Alistair." She shook her head.

"Oh no. Definitely at me." She signaled for the waiter again and he refilled her glass. Her husband turned towards her and pulled away her glass.

"Janey? Again with the drinking?" he croaked, she shrugged and snatched the glass back.

_I'd have a drinking problem too if I were fucking that sack of dust._

The night passed by slowly. Alfonzo and Alistair watched me closely, Gordo watched Jane just as closely. And Jane got flat assed drunk, her volume increasing and her filter doing just the obvious at a quick rate.

"Are you getting tired, Darling?" Alistair asked softly, a total three sixty from the asshole in the hall earlier. I nodded and he snapped twice, gaining the attention of the entire table. "Oh, wait." He turned to me. "I forgot to ask, are you alright with Jace as your driver tonight?" I nodded.

"He's nice." Alistair smiled and pointed at Jasper. Jazz stood and made his way to our side of the table, leaning down to listen to Alistair's commands. When Alistair finished he stood and Jasper pulled out my chair.

"N_oo_…" Jane whined reaching for me. "You're the only not dull or plastic chick here. _Stay…_" I apologized and left the room with Jace and Alistair.

"Get her home safe." He pulled me into his side and pecked my lips quicker than I could register. "Stay beautiful." And with that he turned, returning to his dinner party.

I turned to Jasper who had already dropped the mature Jace mode and was back to being a dick. "_Oh…_ Eddie boy isn't going to be happy with you kissing on other men, you dirty girl."

"I know…" I sighed, wiping off my mouth with the back of my hand. "Let's get out of here." He nodded and the two of us all but sprinted out of the house and into the garage.

"We all got a kick out of watching you try to be all goody-goody with wild-ass Jane." I smirked, "You looked like you were suffering. But we all knew you were wishing you could get as shit faced as she was and just pass out." I rolled my eyes; I hadn't gotten shit faced in ten years, I wouldn't start again now because of a little social pain.

"Do you know when Edward and Tyler will be leaving?" He shook his head.

"They'll just leave with the crowd. It's all about blending right now." He helped me into my coat and we hauled ass down to the car, only stopping when we realized that Tyler's car was blocking our way out.

"I'll get them. Wait a second." He jogged back to the house and minutes later returned with Edward, Tyler and a few others who were filing out of the mansion. Edward and Tyler silently got into the car behind us and drove away, making sure not to acknowledge me in front of the leaving guests.

I sighed and got into the back of the car.

"There's some sweat pants and a t-shirt back there if you want to change." Jazz informed me as we drove down Gerandy's long driveway.

"Thank goodness. Thanks, Jasper." He nodded and I pulled on the pant and t-shirt, over the dress.

"You should actually be thanking the hubby-hubs it was his idea." I nodded and made a note to thank him later.

"So, I think our dear Alfonzo has a bit of a crush on you…" Jazz gossiped like an old woman, giving me looks in the rearview mirror.

"What gave you that impression?" I asked releasing my hair from its clip, letting it tumble down over my shoulders.

"He watched you more than Edward did tonight. That's saying something." He chuckled and I leaned over the center console, reaching for my cell phone.

"Well men usually tend to stare at half naked women." I shrugged slipping on my _real_ wedding ring and checking my cell phone.

_**I think Aunt Rose is going to hang O out of a window.-Seth**_

I shook my head and scrolled to the next message that was from Ellie.

_**When are you coming back? Rosie is on the verge of murder.**_

I looked at the clock and frowned, 11:10. The kids had been alone virtually all day.

_And the good parent of the year award goes to-_

"Aw… Bowie lost two teeth today." Jasper said looking down at his own phone.

"You ass! Don't text and drive." I snatched the phone up and creeped on his message. "He lost two teeth because he ran into the side of our porch."

_Jasper and Alice Whitlock._

"How'd he run into the porch this time?" I frowned.

"_This_ time?"

"The kids a klutz." He sighed as we pulled into my driveway.

"Whatever, Jasper. If you all want you can stay the night here." I offered, we had finished the basement awhile ago, turning it into a media center and adding in another bedroom, seeing as someone was always at the house. Rose and Emmett were staying in that guest room but the media center had a pull out couch and a futon still available.

"I'll check with Alice." I nodded and left the car. My _work_ phone vibrated in my clutch. Alistair had texted me about his next get together, one at a club his friend owned.

"Are you going to this club thing next week?" I asked looking down at the phone. Jasper shook his head as we approached the house slowly.

"Nope, apparently that's a big dog event. We'll bug you for that, seeing as they will most likely be talking business." I nodded and we entered the brightly lit house.

Where apparently no one slept.

_Except for Rosalie._

My blonde step sister was passed out on the bottom of our stair case. Bowie and Olivia giggled as they drew on her face with Sharpie's. I wordlessly grabbed the markers from them and pointed them upstairs, grabbing Bowie up when he tried to chase my daughter up stairs. He giggled when I caught him, then played with my hair and kissed my cheek.

"You look so pretty Aunt Bella. Almost as pretty as Tony." He giggled mischievously; I lifted a tired eyebrow and handed him to Jasper.

"I find it's best not to ask." I nodded and moved to the kitchen which was surprisingly neat, except for my entire makeup drawer lying out on the table. I shook my head and left the large drawer where it was, promising myself I'd make a kid or two clean up tomorrow.

"_Bella?_" Edward's scared voice called from the basement.

"What now…" I groaned walking downstairs. Edward was holding Tony, above his head, up to the light with a terrified expression. "What's wrong, baby?" He turned the frowning child around in his hands and I gasped. Tony had bright red lipstick on his mouth, his face was about three shades tanner than it's natural tone and he wore blue eye shadow _way _too heavily. Let's not forget the pink floral dress and barrettes.

"You found Tonisha!" Ellie laughed coming out of one of the guest rooms, holding Jared's hand.

"What were you two doing?" I asked, Edward's head whipped to the side and Seth shook his head from the couch, where he reclined under a blanket watching a movie.

_Like a normal person._

"Who did this to Tony?" I questioned as Edward gaped and stuttered angrily at Ellie and Jared. Seth peeked up over the couch.

"Aunt Alice and Uncle Em." I shook my head and took Tony from Edward's hands.

"Ellie and Jared, come on." I said, heading up stairs while wiping off makeup from Tony's little face.

"Why would they do this to you?" I coo'ed, kissing his cheek. He wrapped his arms around my neck and shrugged.

"Emmett got mad because Tony beat him in Monopoly." Jared answered. "And Alice…" He trailed off cluelessly.

"Is a whore." Ellie finished simply. I turned and frowned at her, only to be greeted with a bright smile.

"Where are they?"

"Alice and Emmett?" I nodded.

"They're in the back. I think they're drinking." Ellie laughed.

"I would be…" Jared said under his breath.

"Okay, get to bed." I pointed, to the door. "Separate beds." I clarified. The two ran out of the room and the side door opened. Alice and Emmett came in laughing raucously, Jasper was behind them shaking his head. Emmett wrapped his arms around my waist and smacked a kiss on my cheek. He looked down at Tony who stood by my legs looking pitiful and snickered.

I turned to glare at him and his eyes went wide before he darted downstairs. I faced forward again to see Alice about a foot from my face, she tapped my nose.

"You can't get mad at me." She shrugged. "You're the one who left us with _your_ children. You didn't even _warn me._" I gritted my teeth and counted to three in my head. Jasper grabbed her waist and pulled her backwards.

"I think it'd be best if we just crashed at home… Thanks though, B." He lifted Alice's small form and awkwardly carried her out of the kitchen.

"Wait… wait. Put me down…" There was a smack and then a thunk and Alice sprinted back into the room.

"Your mother is coming!" She stuck out her tongue and flipped me off. "See ya', _bitch._" She cackled madly and Jasper dragged her drunk ass out of my house.

…BBC…

**Hope you laughed and or enjoyed!**

**Oh lord… The last thing we need is for Renee to show up…**

**I think I am going to start posting every three days (Two days between posts). To give myself time to write and to give you all time to read (and review :P)**

**Leave me some love? **

**Let's aim for… 300!**

**You can do it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to: jkkhreedy, kelliekinz, steph A15, Stephanie Dainiak Cullen, Cockerspanmom, ec620, dr. meow1234, Who'sTorchwoodHarryDoctorDraco, dowlingnana, dazzleglo, Yummy dummy, ccvanity, ohtobeyoung (Aww… haha that sounds adorable), bearygirl, totes .mah .gotes, crazy-chick-4life, Kayla, Indianprincess28, MaryMary123 and DenisseSchmidt.**

**Yes. I'm aware, I suck. But instead of sending out teasers I posted a pic tease! So check me out on twitter… there's like three pic teasers up but there will be more!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

…BBC…

"Bella. Calm down..." Edward's hands trailed up my arms and down my back. "It's just Renee." I let my head drop back against his shoulder with a heavy sigh. "It's better than Charlie." He huffed under his breath. I rolled my eyes and his hands travelled back down my arms, lightly massaging them as he went.

I draped my arms over his bent knees and let out a deep breath. "Did you remember to send out birthday invitations?"

"Yeah, but isn't it a little late to worry about that now? What would you have done if I had forgotten?" I shrugged.

"I don't know… drive by invites? If we did them tonight kids could be here by tomorrow."

"Yeah, you should just leave the planning to me, Baby." I smirked and drummed my fingers against his knee caps.

"You think she'll bring Phil?" I asked, jumping back to the Renee subject.

He scoffed, "I know she'll bring Phil. The guy is like her little lap dog."

"I can't believe they're still together." I said honestly. She had to be at least fifteen years his senior. Hell he was only a few years older than Edward and me.

"That's terrible, Bella." I shrugged, and played with his fingers.

"She so much older than him."

"So? I'm older than you." I rolled my eyes.

"By three years. She's like one hundred and he's like… ten. It's just wrong." Edward's chest vibrated from laughter and I smiled softly.

"Well as long as she's enjoying herself."

"Who?" Emmett asked, plopping down on the couch that we were leaned against, and munching loudly on a bag of popcorn.

I cast a glance over my shoulder at him, "Mom."

"_Momma's a comin'!_ Aren't you just shitting yourself with excitement?" I rolled my eyes.

"Emmett, why isn't she staying with you and Rose?" Edward asked.

"Uh, because Rose and I are staying here."

_Wait._

"Why are you and Rose still here anyway?"

"You guys have food." He tapped my shoulder and leaned forward, whispering quietly. "And Rosie isn't that great of a cook. Your kids are pretty funny too. It's like a twenty four hour circus."

"Mom still could have stayed with you all." I frowned and Edward kissed my shoulder.

"I'm not leaving her and Philly alone in my house. Do I look like a dumbass to you?"

Edward tilted his head to look at him. "Turn to the side a little bit." Emmett complied and Edward snorted. "Yes. And from all angles too."

"I can't believe Mom is still with the rookie… I thought by now she would have gone shopping at the retirement home. Find someone closer to her age, you know?"

I nodded, "That's what I was saying." I said slapping Edward's thigh. "Did you think they were going to last?" Edward massaged my shoulders deeply and I moaned softly when he kissed the back of my neck.

Emmett snorted, "Hell no I didn't think they'd last." He paused, giving me a long look. "But this family is full of surprises." I kneaded Edwards thigh and turned to kiss him. Emmett tapped my shoulder and shook his finger a little too close to my face.

"What's that mean?" I asked and frowned taking his popcorn and eating a handful.

"I mean, relationship wise. I thought Charlie would at least have a fuck buddy by now. Mom should be with some old geezer and I'd be lying if I said anyone thought you and Eddie boy would last." I choked on the popcorn I was eating and Edward calmly patted my back. "Much less have three _more_ kids. But surprise, surprise." I scowled as I continued to cough. I guess Emmett was unaware of my near death experience as he continued to ramble.

"Dad said two years. I said four and we both fucking lost, but I was closer, so Charlie still had to cough up that fifty." He laughed. "Hey bro-" He smacked Edward's shoulder. "That's probably why he still hates you."

"You bet on how long we'd be married?" Edward asked still patting my back as I coughed up a lung.

"We bet on a lot of stuff." He scrunched up his nose. "We aren't very good though. We thought that Seth would have been the one to run away. You know seeing as he's the _only_ slightly normal one in this house."

"Well, there's Tony-"

"You're little fucking genius kid? He's not normal either. What five year old plays Monopoly better than a thirty nine year man does?"

"Depends on the intelligence of the thirty year old." Edward said as he played with my hair. I sighed and wiped my mouth.

"You thought we'd divorce?" Emmett's eyebrows furrowed.

"Wha- Oh you and Edward? Hell yeah."

That was slightly upsetting. "Why?"

"Bella it's not a big deal…" I put my hand over Edward's mouth. He licked my hand and I rolled my eyes.

"Why?" I repeated, Emmett just laughed.

"Well for starters…" He gestured to our position and I dropped my hand. "And I mean it's not like we were right. Seth hasn't run away either. And mom _is_ still with Phillipe."

"It's only a matter of time." Seth said as he crossed through the living room in his pajamas.

"What are you doing up?" He stopped walking and came farther into the room.

"Olivia and Tony are going to start banging pans and whatnot in about a half hour, so what's the point of going to sleep." I nodded and decided that I wouldn't press that issue with Emmett anymore, tonight.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Emmett snatched the popcorn back, "Your parents divorcing." Seth's eyes went wide before his eyebrows furrowed. "Oh I shouldn't have said it like that…" Emmett muttered looking at his lap.

Seth peeked up at us nervously. "Are you really?"

"Of course not, buddy." Edward assured, his hands returning to their task of massaging my arms. I nodded along with his words.

"_So far._" I turned and smacked the shit out of Emmett's leg.

"Shut up or I'm going to hang your balls from my car mirror." I growled, he made a show of zipping his lips and throwing away the key.

"So…?" Seth trailed, twiddling his thumbs.

"So-" I glared at Emmett. "Both your mom and I went through this. Our parents _hated ea_-"

"Emmett!" I moved towards the table and Edward grabbed my waist, pushing the vase just out of reach.

"Bella… Bella…" He pulled me against his chest and Seth laughed from his spot on the recliner. "Emmett you should probably leave now." He warned from behind me.

"I'm good. Thank you though." He said relaxing back on the couch and propping his feet up on my coffee table. I kicked out a foot, knocking his legs off of the table.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Well aren't we a little more violent than usual, tonight?" Edward's arm tightened around my waist and I scowled.

"It's alright, Mommy. I get cranky at night too." Seth smiled and came to us, resting his head in my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Aww…" Emmett coo'ed. "Ain't ch'all just the cutest?"

"Emmett, you know wh-" There was a high pitched scream and then the doorbell went haywire. We were all on our feet in a split second.

Edward groaned, "Here we go, again." The screaming faded out before restarting loudly. I rounded the corner to the foyer to see Tony, who was dancing at the door and ringing the bell like he'd gone mad. The front door was wide open and he jumped from foot to foot on the bare concrete.

"Tony!" I barked, he looked up at me bashfully, yet the ringing continued.

"It's my _birthday_!" He screamed and took off into the yard, pajamas and all.

"I've got him." Edward said squeezing past me and darting off after him.

Tony, like Seth, was one of my calmer children. The only time he really flipped the fuck out was on two occasions. When he was in pain and when it was his birthday.

I turned to see Emmett standing in the middle of the foyer. "The benefits of having crack babies." I shook my head and took the steps. The screaming stopped as soon as I got to Olivia's room, but her door was open and all the lights were on. I walked farther into the room to see Ellie stuffing a shirt into Olivia's mouth, her screams muffled.

"Well I see you have this all handled." I closed the door behind me only to see Seth standing in front of me.

"You go to bed." I groaned and re-opened the door separating the girls.

"I'm trying to sleep, you little crazy…" Ellie said before marching out of the room, Olivia bounced and ripped the fabric from her mouth. Her eyes were wild and bright, her cheeks flushed with excitement.

"Mommy! It's my birthday!" She jumped up on the bed and started doing jumping jacks. Her pink Sleeping Beauty night gown flopped up and down as she did

"Happy birthday, honey. Calm down, baby…" I grunted as I got on the bed and took the little one down, holding her tight against me as I lay down. I pressed her head to my chest and pulled the covers over us.

"Mommy!" She shrieked against me, her little body was almost vibrating.

"I know, sweetheart. Let's just go to sleep and start again later."

_Maybe someone did slip me something while I was carrying them._

"Let me go, Mommy. I have to find Daddy." She groaned wiggling out of my arms, she sprinted out of the door and I reluctantly ran after her. Edward had just entered the house again and was pulling a slightly wet Tony with him.

"Happy Birthday, Olivia." He said softly, she sprinted at him head on, crashing into his legs. Edward crouched in front of the shaking twins and his eyes darted between theirs.

"You guys have to _calm down_. Mommy and I are happy that it's your birthday, okay?" They nodded. "Right Mommy?" They all looked up at me and I nodded. "But you _have _to _calm down. _There are other people in the house that _need to sleep_." He nodded and their head bobbed along right after him. "Let's all go to bed and then we can have a go at this in the morning."

"Okay, Daddy." They chimed, he opened his arms and they both wrapped their arms around his neck. The shaking had stopped but they were kind of _bouncing_. I smiled watching their interaction and sat on the top step.

"Go to bed." He said patting their backs. "I love you guys."

"Love you too." I was next for the onslaught; I kissed cheeks and gave hugs before sending them to their rooms. Edward came up the steps and fell down next to me.

"This is going to be a rough day, Baby." He smirked and rested his head on my shoulder, wrapping his arms around my waist. I threaded my fingers through his hair and sighed.

"I know…" He pulled me into his lap and I chuckled. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart." He looked up and fused his lips with mine. His hand slid up and cupped my cheek, as our lips moved in sync.

"Are the hoodlums gone?" Emmett's voice whispered. I pulled away from Edward and turned to see Em peeking from over the banister.

"_Goodnight_, Emmett."

…BBC…

"Agh…" I sat up in bed and slid on my glasses, looking around the empty room. Flipping the covers off I stretched and yawned, why the hell was I so tired. I squinted over at the clock and gasped.

_10:30_

I threw my messy hair into a ponytail and rushed through brushing my teeth and washing my face before heading downstairs. The entire house had to be up by now. I couldn't believe I slept through the beginning of the little one's birthday.

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck…_" I hissed at myself as I darted down the steps. The kitchen emitted loud sounds, of banging pots and loud voices. When I entered I was shocked to see most of the kids sitting calmly at the table. Mind you, I said calmly, not quietly. Edward tossed me a look over his shoulder.

"Good morning, beautiful." I sent Edward a wave and a smile. Emmett just grimaced from next to him.

"Is that what we're calling it now?" Edward elbowed him and I went to the table hugging Tony.

"Happy birthday, big boy." He grinned up at me and turned, wrapping his arms around my neck for a real hug.

"You slept a long time Mommy." He said before letting me go.

"I know, I was really tired, sorry." I kissed his little nose before moving onto Olivia and grabbing her up as she spoke with Jared.

"Happy Birthday!" She stood and jumped in her chair smiling widely.

"Thank you! Daddy said I can have a gift early can I have it now?"

"Why don't we wait until after breakfast, okay?" Ellie laughed from next to her sister.

"If we live through it." We both looked toward the men. Edward was beating something on the stove with a dish towel while Emmett poured copious amounts of salt on something else. I lifted my eyebrows and kissed Ellie and Seth's cheeks too.

"Bella, I don't think this is steam anymore…" Edward called as his beating became more frantic. I squeezed Jared's shoulder affectionately before moving to the stove. I squeezed between two of my favorite jackasses and scooped up the pan. Carrying it to the sink and dumping it there, letting water run over it.

"Pancakes aren't ever supposed to steam, baby." He smiled at me and I took the salt from Emmett.

"What are you _doing_?" He was just dumping the salt onto raw eggs that weren't even beat yet.

"We were attempting to cook breakfast for the twins before you came in and ruined it to shit." He complained.

"It was shit long before I came in." I grinned, Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck as I did my best to fix what they… 'cooked.'

The basement door shut and there was a loud groan. "You two are disgusting." Rosalie grumbled at Edward and I, Emmett went for a kiss and she pushed his face away. "Too early in the morning, buddy. Happy birthday, guys!" She said ruffling the twin's hair.

"What do you guys want for breakfast?"

Tony shrugged, "I wanted Fruit Loops…"

"But Uncle Emmy told him to stop being a douche and have some gord-meat food." Rose smacked the back of Emmett's head without missing a beat.

"Gourmet, honey." I corrected before hip checking Emmett.

"What? He's a big boy now. He can handle it!" Rose smacked him again and when he turned to glare at her she rolled her eyes. "As I recall I _also_ told you not to tell your Mom." Edward rolled his eyes and let go of me, moving to the cabinets to get out bowels and cereal. The twins cheered and Ellie, Jared and Seth all ignored the change of cuisine.

The home phone rang and Emmett was answering in a second. You know…

_Despite the fact that it wasn't his house._

"Mommy!" He cried into the receiver, there was a noise on the other end of the line and he frowned. "_Phil_…" I reached for the phone and Emmett boxed me out.

"Yep this is the right number; I'm spending time with my little Belly-Boo." I popped the back of his head and he leaned over, trying to move his mammoth head out of the strike zone. "It's funny you called we were recently talking about wacky relationships. Did you think Edw-" Edward calmly walked over to us, after having gotten the kids settled, and took the phone from Emmett.

"Hi, Phil, it's Edward." Phil rambled about something or another on the other end of the line. Probably something about losing his first tooth… Or the newest episode of Barney.

_Okay, everybody slips up once in a while._

_No more baby jokes._

"Two hours?" He paused. "Alright sounds good, see you then." He hung up the phone and I was sent spiraling into panic again.

_Two hours._

"Who's Phil?" Jared asked from the table. I frowned, completely forgetting about his little situation. He had warmed up to Edward, and Emmett was a work in progress but who knew if having so many men, large men, around would make him uncomfortable. I mean, Phil was a dumbass. But he was a large dumbass.

_Kind of like Emmett._

"Grandma Renee's under aged boy toy." Ellie answered, Jared frowned and turned to his cereal.

"He's not that young… He's older than Mommy and Daddy." Seth said quietly.

"He's Mommy's _second _Daddy, Seth." Tony misinformed, the room erupted in loud voices.

Olivia smacked the table, commanding attention. "I thought he was Mommy's brother."

I lifted an eyebrow and Emmett pointed to himself. "I'm Mommy's brother."

"I know."

"So…"

She held up a hand. "Wait, who are we talking about?"

"Phil."

"Who's Phil?"

"Stop talking, O." Tony said, holding a finger up to his lips.

"Grandma Renee's husband." An array of emotion flitted across her face before she settled on disgust.

"_Really?" _She gasped, _"Eww…_"

"I know, right?"

"Just eat your cereal." I sighed with a slight smile.

…BBC…

"Darling!"

"Mother…"

"Bella." There was a slight pressure around my waist and I was pushed into my mother's waiting arms. I was suffocated for about ten seconds before I was cast aside so that she could jump the twins.

"You guys are getting so big and old!" Ellie walked in from the dining room.

"She's one to talk." She said quietly in my ear, I snickered and hugged her. She was quickly pulled from me though, as my mother smothered her.

"Rose is downstairs, she's getting ready." Emmett informed as my mother spun on Edward and her hand rested on his pec, ignoring my brother completely.

"You just get better looking every time I see you." Her hand drifted downward and Edward grabbed her wrist with a smile. Ellie curled a lip, next to me, and Jared descended the steps scratching his stomach. A wide eyed look was tossed my way as Edward back away from Renee.

"Why is Rose downstairs still? I thought she was ready an hour ago." Emmett smirked at me.

"If you didn't notice my darling wife was having a little bit of an attitude problem this morning." I lifted an eyebrow and his smirk grew. "I gave her a little adjustment." He tangled his fingers together and I curled a lip.

_Whatever the fuck that meant._

Mom turned around, her extremely large hat flopping into her eyes. "Sethy… puberty hit you like a truck didn't it?"

Seth walked in from the family room with his eyebrows furrowed. "No."

"That's Jared. He's staying with us for a while." She nodded and turned to the door.

"Where is Phil?" She said to herself. The man himself barreled through the door, with a shit load of luggage under his arms. Edward stepped up to help him, showing him to the guest room.

"Uh, Mom, how long are you two planning on staying?" I asked, scratching the back of my neck.

"Hopefully not long." Charlie grumbled, carrying in two large presents. Seth grabbed one and they set the gifts on the dining room table. "Happy Birthday, kids!" They hugged his legs and Renee looked put out at the fact that she was jumped when she walked in either.

"I didn't get a hug like that!" She complained.

"Probably because of the fuc-freaking helicopter on your head." I lightly back handed Ellie's stomach.

"Watch your mouth."

"Sorry." She sing-songed. Things with her had been much better since Jared came to stay with us. Ellie and I got along once more, but we still had to do our one on one thing.

"Hey, kid." I turned to hug Charlie, trying not to let the fact that he bet on my marriage piss me off.

"Hi, Dad. Thanks for coming." He smiled awkwardly.

"I, uh, wouldn't miss it for the world." He turned around to greet Seth. "What's up, kid?" Renee walked back up to me, obviously disgruntled at the lack of attention she was receiving.

"Oh, you look tired."

Nope… No I think you meant to say I looked like shit.

"Not really all that tired." She looked down and pinched my stomach.

"Wow, you really lost the weight of that first kid quickly." My eyes widened and I looked around, to see that Ellie was nowhere near being in ear shot. Soon after the case was over, Edward and I explained to Mom that we weren't really married and that Ellie wasn't really my daughter. She seemed to bring up the fact that Ellie and I weren't biologically related a lot in conversation, and as of recent I was going to need her to kindly shut the fuck up about the issue.

At least until Edward and I figure out how to tell her.

"Mom…"

"Don't be embarrassed, honey. Most women that carry twins don't lose the weight." I had actually lost all of the weight from my pregnancy.

Not that it mattered or anything.

"I just don't think this is the right place to be talking about the matter…"

"Um… Six years ago today you were going into labor for the second time. Calling me and freaking out. I think today is the appropriate time to discuss this." I peeked around her head to see Ellie still in conversation with her grandfather.

"Mom, really?" She opened her mouth and I shut it for her, shaking my head.

"Why don't you just call me fat so that we can keep this moving." She furrowed her eyebrows and opened her mouth again. "Okay? Done and done." I moved away from her and was crashed into by Olivia.

"Can I open the gift now?" Renee smiled widely and scratched her neck.

"Open the one from Phil and me!" The scratching ceased and she began to look agitated.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked gently touching her arm, she nodded and licked her lips. I looked to Phil who shook his head.

"Okay… Well, go ahead guys."

Phil handed the kids the two boxes and they quickly ripped into the boxes. "Thanks Grandma!" The squealed like clockwork. The box wasn't even opened all the way. When it was open the kids poker faces slid right on.

"Do you like it?" Olivia pulled out a Disney Princess themed fan and Tony turned the same one, except 'Cars' themed.

Leave it to Renee.

"Yeah…" Tony said noncommittally, they set the gifts down and sent their grandmother a fake smile. Edward coughed out a laugh from behind me and Emmett came up to the twins holding up their matching fans.

He laughed, "It's better than what I was going to get them."

"What, wallpaper?" Edward snorted and I bit back a laugh.

"I was going to get them-" Olivia looked up with wide eyes and he motioned for us to come closer before moving to us and whispering in our ears. "Vizorganizers." He pulled away and I rolled my eyes.

"What the hell is that?"

"You'll see. Then Rosie told me it'd be douche to get them the same thing." Cue pointed glances at Mom from the three of us. He crooked his fingers and leaned in to our ears again. "So we got Olivia a kitten cozy."

"She doesn't have a-" A chubby finger hit my lips and my eyes automatically narrowed at the finger, trailing up the arm to see my brother shushing me.

"It's a surprise. It doesn't have to make sense." He shook his head and I smacked his hand away.

"I don't know where those fingers have been." Rose smirked as she entered the room.

"I do."

Emmett met her smirk and put his finger in front of my face again twisting them up again. I grimaced and pushed his hand away again.

…BBC…

**Hope you laughed and or enjoyed!**

**This is more of a filler chapter… Just so you know… But there is a part two!**

**Review let's get to 320!**

**Don't forget to review! I'm feeling a lack in the love :(**

**I'm not above begging…**

**But I won't beg.**

**So just review :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to: Cockerspanmom, dowlingnana, Stephanie Dainiak Cullen, totes. mah. gotes, dr. meow1234, DenisseWinters, Mrz. JasperHale4Ever, bearygirl, steph A15, theamazingtracy, ccvanityy, dazzleglo, MaryMary123, Yummy dummy, clickchick18, ec620 and ohtobeyoung.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

…BBC..

"Do not fret any longer! For we have arrived!" I turned to see Jasper pose in the doorway before being pushed out of the way by Alice.

"No, bro. That wasn't us fretting that was me rejoicing." Emmett said slapping his hand into Jasper. Emmett mouthed '_let the games begin'_ over Jasper's shoulder before letting go of him and grabbing a beer.

"Happy Birthday, dearest." Bowie bent at the waist and handed O a rose. When she reached out to take in he kissed her hand.

"You are possibly glowing." He winked and I lifted an eyebrow, my expression most likely mirroring Olivia's.

"_Positively_, Bowie." Jasper said rolling his eyes. The little boy rolled his eyes and pulled Olivia into his arms.

"Hey Bowie." Edward stepped between the kids, pushing them farther apart. "What's up bud?"

Bowie grinned, his smile a million watts. "Oh, hey Uncle Edward." He reached up and patted Edward's back.

Alice flopped down on the couch next to me. Jasper handed her a beer and sat on my other side, tossing an arm over the back of the couch. "This is going to be one special day."

"I know." I sighed, leaning towards her. "Renee is about to get thrown through a wall. Her big ass mouth…"

"What'd she say?" I shrugged and patted her thigh.

"I'll tell you later." Renee walked into the room with something fruity and daintily sat on the couch while Phil sat on the arm of it. She spread out her flowery sundress and Phil took her floppy hat.

"She knows we aren't at the beach right?"

"No telling." I shook my head and stood. "You ready to start setting up?" She nodded and checked her watch.

About an hour later, I was sitting in front of about six extremely bored children.

"And when You guys' Daddies and Uncle Emmett found out that they all had jean jackets they thought it was all the incentive they needed to become a boy band." Olivia's mouth dropped open, when I finished my little story, and she clapped her hands with wide eyes. Tony wasn't falling for my shit though, he just rolled his eyes.

"Will they perform at my party?"

"I don't know, they didn't really get off the ground with their career."

"Why was it on the ground?" Ellie pulled a strand of Olivia's curly hair taught and stared at it.

"I'm sure there is just a bit of blonde in there…" She pulled another strand and O slapped her hand away.

"I meant they didn't really become famous." Ellie sat down with everyone else, pulling Jared down next to her.

"Who's this we're talking about?" She asked, I sent her a look that said nothing If not 'shut up'. These children were insatiable. I would dance the merengue if I knew it'd keep them quiet right now.

"We're talking about Daddy's boy band… Back in the nineties." Her jaw dropped and she nodded, a spark coming to her eye.

"Oh yeah. That's how your parent's met." She pointed at Bowie and he gasped, leaning forward a little bit. "Yeah, Aunt Alice is what you'd call a groupie."

"What's a groupie?" Olivia asked.

"A whore." I lifted an eyebrow at Ellie and she shrugged.

"Was Mommy a groupie too?" Tony asked, Ellie slowly turned to me with the same expression I gave her.

"I don't know, Ma. Where you a groupie?"

"Definitely." I deadpanned. "I was on your father like white on rice." Charlie collapsed into the lawn chair behind us.

"Ain't that the truth…" Ellie curled a lip and I just nodded.

"Wait… Can somebody remind me what a whore is?" Tony said quietly.

Olivia looked to him with a matching look of confusion. "Yeah, I don't know either."

"It's like-" I put my hand out cutting Ellie off.

"Don't worry about it."

"Just know that Aunt Alice is a class A whore." Ellie said with a wink. Alice passed by us and squirted Ellie with a water gun.

"I heard that."

"Eavesdropping isn't polite, Aunt Alice."

"Talking behind my back isn't nice."

"It's only not nice if it's not true."

I shook my head. "_No_…That's not quite right…" I trailed. The back door slid open and Emmett stepped aside letting Edward carry the table out. Jasper followed behind him with chairs and decorations tucked under his arms.

"Mommy was Daddy a good singer?" Alice and Ellie snapped at each other from over me and I just rolled my eyes trying to pay attention to the little ones.

"Daddy? Oh he was the best." Edward looked over his shoulder with his eyebrows furrowed.

"What about my Daddy?" Bowie asked, Alice stopped arguing with Ellie and looked at me.

"We were talking about how the guys used to be in a boy band." I explained.

"Oh yeah. Jazzy was... great. The best in the group." I held up a finger with a slight wince.

"Now that isn't true, hun." I argued waving my finger.

"You're just saying that because Edward has nice eyes."

_Forget the part about my being married to him…_

"Yep, that's the only reason." I rolled my eyes and Tony giggled.

Alice sat next to me, "You know what my favorite song was?"

"What's that?" The guys set up party favors that Alice and I would have to later go and correct when this was over.

"It's Gonna Be Me." I smirked.

"Will they sing it?" Olivia shot up and ran to the table tugging on Edward's sleeve. She spoke to him for a minute before he sent us a horrified look. There was this thing where on one of the kids birthday we couldn't deny them anything that was reasonably do-able. So singing in front of the few of us wouldn't _kill_ him.

"You think they'll do it?"

"They have to. It's her birthday."

"You guys are terrible people." Ellie said laughing as she leaned against my shoulder. Olivia grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him towards our small group.

"Mommy, Daddy said he won't sing." I bit the inside of my cheek while giving Edward the sternest look I could fathom.

"Edward?"

"Bella?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"Why don't you just share a little from your boy band days."

"I don't have any boy band days." I cocked my head and pursed my lips.

"Here you need your back up?" Alice asked innocently. She whistled loudly, "Jazzy! Emmett! Come here."

"We need to finish setting-" Alice cleared her throat at Jasper's words and he dropped what he was doing, coming towards us. Edward kneeled next to me.

"Out of everything you could have told them." I smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I'm not singing." His phone went off and he sighed.

"Jasper, they need you down at Ger's."

"_Shit._"

"Wait sing us a song before you leave?" I batted my eyelashes at Jasper, he smirked and tapped my chin.

"I've seen what this voice does to the opposite sex, darling Bella. Wouldn't want to subject poor Edward to losing another woman to me." I laughed as he winked and blew me a kiss.

"What the hell…?" Edward grimaced and watched Jasper leave the yard, the tips of his ears turning a light pink. I patted his shoulder and rolled my eyes.

"What'd you want?" Emmett asked.

"We wanted you and Daddy to sing, like you used to in your boy band days." Ellie smiled, Emmett cocked his head.

"We weren't in a boy band."

"Not in the nineties?"

"I didn't even know your dad in the nineties." Emmett said in a 'duh' tone.

"You told a lie, Mommy?" Olivia asked.

"Well…" The doorbell rang and I shot to my feet.

"Wait… Mom…" Ellie reached for me as I headed into the house.

"Hold on, Honey." I slipped through the door and jogged to greet the newcomers. Carmen and Eleazar stood on my doorstep grinning with two clothes boxes.

_Oh god…_

"Bella! Don't you look lovely?" Carmen grinned and attacked me with a bear hug. She pecked my cheek and pushed me towards Eleazar.

When he hugged me he leaned down, whispering in my ear. "It's not good." He said grimly, I shook my head and pecked his cheek.

"What is it?"

"Clothes." I rolled my eyes over his shoulder but didn't press the issue.

"Hi honey!" Carmen yelled from the living room, Eleazar and I walked into to see her half strangling Edward in a hug. "I don't see you all often enough." She pouted and kissed his cheek. "You're so cute." I bit my lip as Edward sighed heavily.

"Thanks Carm." She pinched his cheek and kind of… _coo'ed_ at him. His eyes widened and he turned to Eleazar and I incredulously.

"Carmen, darling, save some for the kids." He said, grabbing her arm and ushering her away from Edward.

When his Aunt and Uncle had left the room Edward blew air out of his cheeks. "You're brother fucked up." I lifted an eyebrow.

"What'd he do?" Edward opened his mouth and Alice came crashing in through the doors.

"Bella we need you out here. It looks like shit." I sighed and followed her out into the yard. Carmen and Rosalie were already fixing up balloons and plate settings. I joined them in hanging the banner from the roof of the porch.

Once we got the banner up the door bell was ringing, Seth and Jared were wrestling and Olivia was flipping her shit and Ellie was under my nose…

_I'll be glad when this is all over…_

"Can somebody get the door please?" All the adults in the yard turned away and I got no answers. I sighed and headed back into the house, making sure the party was all set up. "I'll get it… Whatever…" I sauntered through the house, not really wanting to invite in the little monsters.

I smeared a smile on my face before opening the door. Casey, the little boy from Bowie's party stood with two gifts and his father looming over him. "Hi, Miss Bella." I patted his head and smiled as I reached to take the gift.

"Hi, Casey." I nodded to his father who didn't really introduce himself and was gone by the time I had turned back around from setting down the gifts. "O_kay…_ Well come on in sweetheart." He beamed up at me and I pointed through the foyer and family room, at the clear sliding doors.

"They're all through there." He nodded and started running through the house. I kicked the door shut with my foot and there was a solid thunk on the other side. I turned to see the door swing back open to reveal Jasper.

"It's alright. I brought children." He stepped to the side, showing me the little army of kids behind him.

"Where-?" He put his finger to my lips.

"Don't ask questions. Just thank me." I rolled my eyes and pointed out the back yard to the kids, letting them drop gifts at the table.

"Thanks, Jazz." I smirked, he threw an arm over my shoulders and we walked out back. Rose, Edward and Alice were helping the kids find places and Emmett was messing with Ellie and Jared. The doorbell rang once more and Jasper half jumped over me to answer it.

"Pizza!" He screamed darting through the house. Mom, Phil, Carmen and Eleazar came from inside the house, sitting at the slightly smaller table, meant for us older folks.

And Ellie.

Once we got all the little monsters settled with food we all took our seats and the next table over. Renee sat down next to me and scratched at her neck.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Fine, honey. Fine." Phil sent a pointed look to her and she flipped him off. Carmen gasped and I rolled my eyes. We all dug in, our table shockingly silent in comparison to the loud little banshees at the other table.

"Eww!" Tony yelled, I looked over my shoulder to see Bowie pressing his lips to Olivia's. He had her cheeks in a firm grip, her little face was wrinkled as the kissed.

"I think I'm going to pass out." Edward sighed dropping his head into his hands.

"That's my boy." Jasper smirked smugly, I threw my napkin at him and stood, separating the two kids.

"You know the rules…" Olivia tossed out her hands and Bowie nodded.

He thrust a finger across the table at a pouting Casey, before crooking a finger so I'd come closer. "I was staking my claim." I rolled my eyes, and smirked.

"Okay, just next time pee on her or something."

"Mommy." I turned to Olivia who was glaring seriously. "Ew." I turned to see Renee stand up and dart from the table. Phil just continued eating and rolled his eyes. Charlie snorted, his mustache twitching as he watched her run off.

"Don't be so easy next time, O." Ellie said from our table. Olivia stuck out her tongue and Ellie returned the favor.

"You two, switch." I pointed at Tony and Olivia, putting Tony between his sister and Bowie.

"As long as he doesn't kiss me." Tony grumbled.

"Don't hate the playa hate the game." Jasper said, patting Edward's back. I retook my seat and pushed Jazz away.

"They're young it really doesn't mean anything. Chill." Edward gave me a withering look and I put my hand on his thigh.

"Mom, can I talk to you?" There was a smokey smell wafting from somewhere and I turned in my chair.

_What the hell_…

"Mom?" I turned farther in my chair, following my nose.

"Isabella!" My head snapped to Ellie. "Can I talk to you?" I nodded and Edward sniffed next to me.

"You smell that?" He asked leaning in towards me.

"What _is that?_"

"Weed?" I shrugged and Edward shook his head. "Where is Jared?"

_Fucking hell…_

Ellie sniffed a few times too and I looked to her, "Jared?" I asked.

"No. He just went to the bathroom." I bit my lip in confusion before realizing who it was. I turned to see that Edward had vacated his seat, so I was met with the side of Jasper.

"Have you seen Mom, Jazz?"

Jasper furrowed his eyebrows, "Yours or mine?"

"Why would I be talking about yours?"

"Mama Whitlock needs love too, B."

"Your mother isn't even here."

"You asked who I've seen. Not if they were here." He pointed out.

I snapped my fingers. "Focus, my mom."

"She ran off down the side of your house."

Again I say. _Fucking hell._

I stood and made my way down the side of my house to the front yard. Renee was vigorously chain smoking. A cigarette in one hand and a blunt in the other.

"What are you _doing_?" I growled.

"Smoking."

"I thought you stopped!"

"I restarted."

"Mother." I said in a disappointed tone she rolled her eyes and I felt like I was looking at another Ellie.

"Why don't you go and mind your own?"

"Because you are at _my house._ At a _children's party. My_ children's party!"

"They can't see me!"

"We can smell it! Put it out."

"Just let me-" She took a pull and I smacked both of them out of her hands, stomping them into the ground.

"Seriously? You need to leave if you're going to do that." I waved my fingers at her. "Buh-bye."

"Shut up, Bella." She said childishly, turning to head back to the party.

"You need to hand over all the pot and cigarettes." She shoved a small baggie and a pack of cigarettes at me. I took them and slipped them into my back pocket watching as she sulked away, scratching heavily at her neck.

I returned shortly after her to see Casey with cake on his shirt and Bowie with his pants at his ankles.

"Suck it!" Bowie screamed, throwing another slice of pizza at the boy. I grabbed up a napkin and went to Casey as Jasper grabbed Bowie.

I leaned over and whispered softly. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. They must have forgotten to give him his meds." Casey nodded and let me wipe his face.

"What the… Bella?" I felt a hand in my pocket and turned to see Edward holding the cigarettes and pot.

_Fucking hell._

…BBC…

**Hope you laughed and/or enjoyed!**

**I know it wasn't my best, but I'm kind of rushing to get this out, I've got a shit ton of thing to do this weekend and … blah…**

**But Review! That always makes my days better!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you: dazzleglo, dowlingnana, Stephanie Dainiak Cullen, Melnaugh, ec620, bearygirl, ohtobeyoung, dr. meow1234, totes. Mah .gotes, crazy-chick-4life, Yummy dummy, Cockerspanmom, MaryMary123, and DenisseWinters.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

…**BBC…**

**(This takes place later in the same day, and the party is over.)**

I slapped Edward's shoulder, "You know those aren't mine, Jackass." Edward pursed his lips at me and tossed the pot and cigarettes into our 'confiscated drawer'.

"I mean if you feel the need to indulge yourself-"

"Stop talking, Edward." I laughed, drugs definitely weren't my thing.

"I mean, if anything I wouldn't be shocked…"

I lifted an eyebrow at him. "I have never done drugs, Edward. Why would I start now?"

"Four kids is…" He lifted his eyebrows and bit his lip. "You've never done drugs…? Come on Bella…" He said with a disbelieving look.

"Hey, I'm, for all intents and purposes, a cops daughter. Do I look stupid to you?" He shook his head and sat on the bed.

"But you're _you_." He dodged my next blow and I grimaced at him. "Then why did you have them?"

"Let's think about this for a second." I mumbled as I slipped on my glasses. "You smelled smoke when we were _together._" He shrugged cluelessly and I patted his cheek. "It's okay, Baby. Don't think too hard about it. Just know that I didn't smoke anything at the party."

"I can't believe you've never done drugs before…" He shook his head and slid on his own glasses, climbing underneath the covers next to me. I pulled out the kindle and opened a random novel.

"I have never had any interest in being high." He hmm'ed and pulled a paper from his dresser.

We both read our respective materials until he pushed his into his lap. "_Never?_"

"No, Edward. Have you done drugs?"

"Of _course_. I was a teenager at one point. I didn't do it for long, but I tried it." I rolled my eyes.

"All teenagers don't do drugs." I sighed shaking my head and flipping the page.

"Do you think any of the kids do drugs?"

I set the Kindle in my lap and looked up at him. "Definitely Olivia." I said with sarcastic conviction.

"Maybe speed…" He shrugged.

_Maybe…_

"Seriously though, do you think any of the kids will get into that stuff?"

I bit my lip and picked up the Kindle again. "No." He nodded and straightened out his paper. "Do you?" I peeked up at him and bit my lip at the sight of him in his glasses.

"Maybe Tony." He said nonchalantly, I gasped.

"Why him?"

"I have a feeling he's going to be one of those sensitive punks." I slapped his arm and he shrugged adjusting his glasses.

_Fucking loved those glasses._

He continued to talk but I couldn't drag my eyes away from his profile. I guess I wasn't far enough into my marriage to start not being attracted to my husband because he was a sexy fucker if I'd ever seen one. I dragged my eyes down his pronounced cheek bone to his strong jaw and licked my lips.

I literally had to fight myself to stay in my spot. There was nothing more I wanted to do than hop into his lap and lick that jaw.

But he was talking, so I'd keep my composure."

"-for." He finished, he turned towards me with a lifted eyebrow and I snapped my gaping mouth shut. His green eyes seemed about five times more intense behind the black frames.

_Oh no, baby. Just keep talking. I'll be a bit busy melting over here._

"-lla?" He snapped in front of my face and I straightened up. "Bella?" He crooned, I involuntarily leaned towards him and he smiled.

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

_Oh yeah my lady bits are going haywire thanks to you…_

"I'm fine, what were you saying?"

He smirked. "Better question is what were you _thinking?_"

_Oh you know, I just want to __**hump your face.**_

I shook my head. "Nothing, just tell me what you said."

"I said Tony is going to be one of those mysterious jaded guys… You know the ones all the bitches go crazy for."

"The bitches?" He nodded.

"Women, Baby." I grimaced.

"You're a jackass."

"That's why you married me." He grinned at me and unleashed the power of his sparkling green eyes on me.

"Oh! That's not why I married you." I laughed cryptically and patted his thigh before turning on the kindle again and suppressing the need to sexually assault him.

"Why did you marry me then?" I just smiled up at him and flipped the page of the novel.

_The bitches._

_The hell?_

Our door shot open and in bounded Alice. She lithely slid into bed between Edward and I.

"What in the hell are you doing?" I asked her.

She ignored my question. "I have to say I'm impressed." She clapped twice and tucked the comforter in on the sides of her legs. "I haven't ever seen you guys do anything that normal people do together. How domestic."

_They act like we aren't people…_

"Jasper's right." She sighed. "You're going through menopause aren't you?"

"Oh no." Edward answered for me, with a laugh. "I've got one shitty week a month to remind _me_." They snickered and I lifted an eyebrow.

Alice slapped my stomach and sat up between the two of us. "Don't be so grumpy. _I,_ for one, was joking." She said throwing Edward's ass under the bus.

He looked at me unapologetically. "Shitty week?" I asked.

"Yup." He turned back to his paper and I glared at his cheek.

"You silly bastard." Alice chuckled next to me, she faced me. "Hey, at least he's a _hot_ silly bastard." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Come at me, bitch." She widened her eyes, smacked her chest and mouthed 'lets go.'

"Why are you up here?"

"I don't know, there was no headboard knocking, so I just kind of assumed one of you was dead." She shrugged and I rolled my eyes sitting back. "Oh hey you two look hot in glasses…"

"Neither of them wants to sleep with you, Alice. Give it up already…" Ellie spoke as she walked past our door.

"Smart ass."

Her head popped back in, "Dirty whore." She fully walked into the room and curled a lip. I grabbed the magazine off of my nightstand and rolled it up, smacking the back of Edwards head with it.

"A _shitty week?_"

"That's the Bella and Edward I know." Alice moved from between us and sat at the end of our bed so she had a good view or whatever.

"Chill…" Edward rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his head. "Are you on your period now or something?"

"Ellie come sit, it's about to get good." Alice laughed.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." She shook her head. "STI's are easily contractible."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Shut up and sit."

I turned back to Edward. "I'm _not_ on my period." I hit him with the magazine again.

"Could have fooled me!" He yelped, moving off of the bed clumsily, he ended up falling over the edge instead.

"You ass!" I threw the magazine at him and he popped back up from under the bed adjusting his glasses.

"I was joking." He lied, standing up.

"Uh uh, don't believe that, Ma." Ellie said shaking her head.

"You weren't even here when I said it!" He exclaimed pointing at her.

"Yeah, no, he's a lyin'. Get him girl." Alice cheered.

"Baby, you know I didn't mean it like that…" He said backing up as I stood on the bed.

"What you're afraid of little old mom, Daddy?" Ellie goaded.

"You be quiet. You're supposed to be on my side anyway." He whined at his daughter. She shrugged and rolled her eyes. I stalked towards Edward and he backed up until he hit the dresser.

"I think that means he hates you, Bella." Alice taunted from the bed. I knew it was bull but I just wanted to push him at this point.

"I think it does too." I growled, knowing full well that wasn't what he meant.

He sighed, as I was an inch away from him. "This is why I don't deal with women."

"You mean _bitches_?"

"Bella…" He looked down at me and had a glint in his eye. "Look, beautiful-"

"I call BS!" Ellie screamed from the bed.

"I think your child called you ugly. Get _her_." He said pointing over my shoulder.

"No, _you_ called her ugly, Daddy." Ellie said.

"That you did. Again with the calling me ugly…"

"What!"

"That's twice now, Edward. Twice!" His eyes widened and I bit back a smirk.

"Okay first of all twice in eig-" He stopped himself. "Two times over the course of our marriage isn't really that bad…"

"Calling me ugly at all is pretty fucking bad, in my opinion. We weren't married when you first called me ugly anyway!"

"You called her ugly?" Rose's voice rang out from behind us. I turned and waved before nodding.

"What the hell? This isn't a soap opera! Why are you all in here?" He looked down at me and smirked. "It's like a desperate housewives reunion." I cracked a smile and there were protests from behind me.

I tried to wipe the smile off of my face. "Stop, I'm mad at you." I lightly slapped his pec and he tilted my chin up, his green eyes smoldering.

"I don't want that…" He smirked and pressed a kiss to my lips.

"Ew…" Ellie.

"Wait! What the hell! That's not the Bella I know! She's supposed to be kicking his ass to the curb right now." Alice.

"Old Bella would have cursed him out." And Rose.

I flipped them off from behind my back and Edward pulled me tighter against him.

"You two have no shame." Rose sighed, I cupped Edwards sharp jaw, keeping my lips molded to his as they moved sinuously. He pulled away and leaned into my ear.

"Alice was right, those glasses are sexy." I laid a kiss on his jaw.

"I was thinking the same thing about you." My left hand slid into his hair and he grunted before kissing me again.

"Bella…" He whispered against my lips. I pulled back and lifted an eyebrow. His gaze was fixed over my shoulder. I turned to see that Alice, Rose and Ellie were all still on the bed, and Jazz was standing in the doorway. Ellie had her head buried into Rose's lap and was covering her ears.

"Oh no, please feel free to watch." I muttered sarcastically. Jasper walked farther into the room and relaxed on our bed. I fully pulled away from him and turned, putting my hands on my hips.

"You ladies need lives." I said, Jasper shrugged not at all bothered by the misnomer in his case.

"It's just like PG porn, this is what I do on my off nights anyway." He smirked and I curled a lip.

"What the fuck is PG porn Jasper?" Alice shook her head at my question.

"Chick flicks." She answered and he, in turn, shook his head.

"PG porn _with_ a plot." Alice nodded and rolled her eyes at his correction.

"Get out." I ordered, pointing to the door. "Shouldn't you all be sleeping anyway?"

"Hey you two geezers are the only ones that sleep at nine o'clock." Jasper wrinkled his nose.

I pointed at the door. "Leave." Ellie unplugged her ears and was almost tripping over herself trying to get out of the room.

"I refuse to leave. You guys aren't getting lucky if I'm not." Alice protested.

"What?"

"I mean, I can't have sex in someone else's house. I'm not that big of a whore."

"I disagree." Ellie said from the doorway.

"I thought you were gone."

"I thought you were."

"Were what?"

"A whore."

"No."

"Oh well glad we cleared that up." Ellie said with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't even know why you started calling me a whore."

"It's a little bit obvious Aunt Alice."

"My reputation?" She said shamefully.

_What the fuck?_

"What the-" Edward covered my mouth and whispered in my ear.

"Shh, I think they are making a break through." We stayed quiet and watched them.

"You have a record?"

"No."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"Don't worry about it."

"They have therapists for a reason, Alice."

Edward moved his hand from my mouth. "Never mind." He sighed.

"They have gynecologists for a reason, too, Ellie." I wrinkled my nose.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you have a vagina." Edward groaned and Jasper visibly cringed on the bed, Ellie just gasped.

She feigned shock, "What! Really?" She rolled her eyes.

Alice frowned. "Shut up."

"You can't stop thinking about sex for one minute can you?" I grimaced, this conversation was taking a turn towards uncomfortable.

"I have needs too, Ellie!"

I turned to Edward, "I'm not following." He just shrugged.

Ellie sneered at her aunt. "And you wonder why you were voted 'Most likely to work on a corner' in High school." Bowie walked in wearing only a tee-shirt and a smile.

"Are we just going to continue letting her call me a whore?"

"Are we going to continue acting like this is normal?" Edward asked, his hand jutted out as he pointed to Bowie. The little boy shrugged and jumped into Ellie's lamp.

"Bowie! Ew…" She pushed him off of her lap or tried to. Bowie held on to her neck and squirmed in her lap, making it hard for her to push him away. Edward moved from behind me and grabbed Bowie's waist trying to pull him from Ellie.

Bowie continued to grind against Ellie's unwilling form and meanwhile his parents just watched impassively. Edward finally pried him away and Bowie started crying.

"Uncle E, I just tryin' to rebound!" Edward dropped him into Jaspers lap and shook his head. "She left me…" He clung to his fathers neck and I felt bad for him.

"It's okay, Bowie, you know what they say. The best way to get over one Masen is to get under another." Jasper joked, I couldn't help but laugh. Edward was struggling against Alice and Ellie as Jazz cackled on the bed.

I went to Edward and took his hand pulling him farther away. "Maybe if he kept his pants on we wouldn't be in this predicament." He growled.

"He's six." I soothed, he grimaced at me.

"I'm fully aware." His eyes darted over my head. "He also just went reverse cowgirl on my daughter."

"I've got another, look…" Jasper said quietly behind me before raising his voice. "It's okay, Buddy. Save a horse ride a Masen." I fell into a fit of laughter, my head falling onto Edward's chest.

"Jasper!" I gasped through chuckles.

Edward's jaw ticked. "All of you get out now." Charlie walked through the door and grimaced at the sight.

"I was about to head out…" He rumbled, his eyes landed on Bowie and he sighed, putting his hands on his hips. "You need some pants, son?" He scratched his chin.

"No, I need love." Bowie bitched.

"O…kay." He sent a short wave and disappeared out of the door.

"Oh, Bella B-T-Dubbs, we need you to head to Alistairs bright and early, so get some sleep, sunshine." I was slightly conflicted about what to worry about. The fact that my daughter was just molested by a half naked six year old, or the fact that my old ass father just said _B-T-Dubbs._

"Bella they aren't leaving…" Edward whined, I sighed and clapped twice.

"Everybody out." Five sets of eyes darted to me and I flinched towards them. It only took them half a second to clear the room. I turned back towards Edward to see him frowining.

"Why are they more afraid of you than me?" He pouted and I pressed a kiss to his lips.

"It's because you're pretty, Baby." I smiled against his lips and he rolled his eyes. "Come on let's get to bed, okay?" He nodded and swooped me into his arms bridal style.

"You are going to break your back lifting me like that." I scolded tapping his nose, he rested his forehead against mine before connecting our lips. Once we made it to the bed he laid me down carefully, resting on top of me. He leaned back and pulled off my glasses before parting my legs and resting between them.

"I love you." He whispered, supporting his weight on his forearms that were on either side of my head.

"I love you too, baby." I smiled and his green eyes shone. Our bedroom door shot open loudly crashing into the wall next to it. The lights were turned on brighted and the two of us looked over Edward's shoulder.

Jasper and Emmett stood next to each other, both holding a twin over their heads, Lion King style.

"Fuck…" Edward groaned before moving off of me, I threw my arms over his shoulder and wrapped my legs around his waist, holding him in place.

"Maybe if we continue, they'll leave." I whispered, before bucking into him.

"Bella, as much as I want to, I don't feel like being sat on today." He tossed a look at Emmett's hulking form and untangled my limbs from around him.

I groaned and reached over turning in the lamp on next to the bed.

"What now?" I asked sitting up. Emmett wore a look of disgust while Jasper just looked on, unfazed.

"Six years ago, today, these beautiful little children pillaged your vagina." Jazz started, shaking Tony above his head.

"They plundered the great depths-" Emmett continued.

They switched on and off. "Ransacked your tunnel-"

"marauded the scabbard."

_What?_

Edward squinted at their little show. "Who speaks like that anymore?"

"Oh god, make it stop." I groaned burying my face in Edward's shoulder.

"Okay we are done. We just wanted to thank you dearly for bringing these lovely children into the world." I looked back at the little display and kind of felt like crying. I wanted to hug the shit out of them.

"Awe… Thanks guys-"

"We aren't done." Emmett warned.

"Even if they did leave a gaping hole in their place."

Edward's head fell into his hands and I frowned.

"There is _not_ a gaping hole, dick-wad."

"Good job, Bella. Way to keep the night classy." I smacked Edward's thigh to shut him up.

"No, tell them!" I hit Edward's chest lightly before pointing at the laughing quartet at the door.

"We're just a bit violent tonight aren't we, baby?" I went to hit him again and he caught my hands.

"I'd rather not discuss the gaping state of your vagina with my brother in law and jackass of a partner." He whispered, I went to smack him again and he rolled on top of me.

"Before you decide to intercourse my sister in front of us, head my warning: Don't fall in!" My face turned red and I wriggled under Edward, darting after the boys once I escaped. I pushed past the giggling twins and took off down the stairs after Jazz and Em. Once I caught Jasper I threw myself at him, tackling him onto the couch.

"You fuck-tard." I smacked his shoulder and he laughed.

"I've got you bro." Emmett said coming up behind me, I growled over my shoulder and Emmett's hands shot up.

"I'm innocent! I didn't say a word about your vag. It's not something I like to discuss." He squeaked.

"What in the hell is going on in here?" I looked up to see Mom and Sethy standing in the doorway.

I sat up on Jazz's waist. Holding my hands up innocently. "Nothing, Mom." She shook her head and frowned seeing how her smoking was really taking a toll on her.

"Get off of Jasper. Act like a lady, Isabella."

"This is my hou-" She lifted the family bitch brow and I shot off of Jasper.

"I'm still your mother, Bella."

"Mom is smoking pot, Emmett." I tattled, Emmett shrugged, not wanting to get into trouble with Mommy.

"Edward!" My mother called, Edward appeared in the hallway upstairs, overlooking the scene with a shake of his head. "Get your wife. Put her to bed, you me and the kids have a long day tomorrow, dearest."

"Come on, Bella…" I felt like a fucking child.

_Great this was getting to be better and better._

"Yeah, I do need to sleep." I murmured when I reached Edward in the hallway. "I've got a long day of being someone else's woman tomorrow." I smirked and closed the bedroom door behind me.

...BBC…

**Hope you laughed and or enjoyed!**

**I wanted to post this a bit earlier to thank you all for reading that last chapter and **_**still**_** reviewing haha!**

**Let's 355 for another early update?**

**Do it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! I promise reviewers names will be mentioned in the next update, but it's midnight here, I'm exhausted and it takes me forever to get down all those names :( sorry ladies!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

…BBC…

Alistair opened the door for me with a wide grin. "Beautiful, Belle. How are you today?" I smiled up at him and let him press one of his awkwardly soft kisses on my cheek.

"Fine, and you?" He cupped my jaw and swept his thumb under my eye.

"You look tired." I sighed. Edward had thought it'd be a smart idea to make sure I knew whose woman I always was.

All night long.

But I'd be lying if I said I was at all upset about it.

"Long night," I sighed, he gave me an inquiring look.

"Well," he started after realizing I wasn't going to say anymore on the subject. "I've made dinner." He laid a hand on the small of my back lightly leading me to the kitchen.

The same woman who catered the large dinner was just pulling out dishes for our plates.

_Cooked my ass._

The two of us sat at the table and I stared warily at my plate. It was a little bird. I fought to night curl up a lip.

"It's quail." He cut into the meat and I thought I was going to be sick. We, well he, ate dinner in silence for a few minutes before he set down his fork and dabbed the corners of his mouth.

"Isabelle... I don't think this is working out." I tensed and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Why not?"

He leaned forward, his gaze locking onto mine. "I don't like the idea of you going out into that world a single woman again."

_Funny you'd say that..._

I lifted an eyebrow and speared a green bean with my fork.

"If we are going to continue with this we-" He reached over and swept his thumb over my chin. "are going to need to become legitimate." I yanked my head away from his hand.

"I won't marry you." I blurted.

_I'm almost positive that's illegal._

He laughed before pressing his hand to his chest and feigning hurt. "Oh how you wound me." He cracked a smile again and called for Alfonzo before turning back to me. "Alfonzo, Bella here thinks that I want to _marry_ her." He laughed and Alfonzo stood in the doorway, hands clasped behind his back.

"You _realize_ that you have already committed to so much more than marriage, right?" He asked, his eyes flashing dangerously. I bit the inside of my cheek as Alfonzo stepped farther into the room, his hand moving towards his waist.

"May I be excused to the bathroom, please?" Alistair's eyes narrowed and he pursed his lips.

"Okay… Will I need to send Alfonzo with you?" He… joked? I smiled and shook my head before hightailing it out of the room. Once I got to the farthest bathroom I pulled out my mirror, going through my limited contacts.

_Fuck, they were going to kill my ass…_

I breathed deeply and tried not to panic as I located Crowley's number. I watched the screen flicker and then Crowley's sleepy eyes greated me.

"Bella?" His voice was quiet as it filtered through the mirror.

"Fucking hell, Crowley. He wants _more._ What the fuck is _more_?" He shrugged and blinked sleepily.

"Just give him more. You're uterus can't be that used up." He sighed.

"I'm not going to have sex with him so what does my uterus have to do with anything?"

"Oh, I would hate to be him… But I heard that after a few years of marriage sex sucks and you turn into nuns."

"What are you talking about?"

"You aren't putting out anymore? I mean come _on_. He's given you what? _Eight_ good years?" I rolled my eyes.

"Not _Edward_. Gerandy!"

"Oh thank god, I was a minute away from giving you my marriage counselor's card."

_Which is awkward because he's divorced…_

"Yeah, I'm sure that'd help…" I mumbled under my breath. "Anyway… I either need advice or back up."

"Well, I was in the middle of a nap, so either of those things from me, in my state, would be pretty useless. Why don't you call Edward or Jasper?"

"Because Edward would flip his shit, and Jasper is _Jasper._" He blinked at me again and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, here's what you can do. You can, go along with whatever it is he wants, or you can make a break for it." He shrugged.

"Thanks, Ty." I groaned sarcastically and he winked.

"It'll be fine and if you're really worried then go ahead and call for backup other than me."

"Alright…"

"Basically do whatever the fuck it takes." I nodded and bit my lip.

"Well go on, get out there." The screen went white for a second before I was looking at my reflection. I frowned and sat the mirror on the counter next to me. I reached down to my ankle, patting over my jeans to make sure I was still strapped. When I went to put my mirror back I was met with Alfonzo's stony reflection.

"Can I help you?" I kept myself from curling my lip at the sneaky bastard.

"Alistair wanted me to check and see if you were alright."

_You mean, If I was still in the house._

"So you took that as incentive to walk in on me in the bathroom?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, "I knocked." I shrugged, not having heard him.

"You should knock a bit harder next time." I scolded, I stood from the covered toilet and straightened out my skirt.

"I will… You were grabbing at your ankle… May I?" He walked further into the bathroom and I backed up.

"That's not a good idea." I warned.

"I just would like to check."

"Alfonzo wouldn't appreciate you touching his woman." I sighed, he squatted down in front of me and I backed up some more, only then realizing I had backed up into a wall.

_Do whatever the fuck it takes…_

I dropped down in front of him, squatting like he was. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Your boss is completely safe-" He reached for my ankle and I scooted one of my legs on the outer side of his right leg. His knee was pressing into the bottom of my thigh and I leaned into his arching my back a bit and using my natural charm.

"Ms. Belle." I flipped my hair over one shoulder, cocking my head and leaning into his neck, letting him get a whiff of the expensive perfume Alistair insisted I wear. I shifted a bit, so that I was semi straddling one of his legs.

"It's just Belle." I corrected in a whisper. After all that shit I just did he felt the need to still reach towards my ankle. I tangled my fingers in his hair and yanked his face up so that he was looking at me and not my boots.

I half moaned in his ear. "Alfonzo," His eyes were starting to slightly cloud with lust and I mentally fist bumped myself.

"This isn't a good idea, Ms. Belle…" His hands went to my waist and he moved to push me away, but I arched my back a little bit more, pressing my chest flush against his. He gasped and let out a shaky breath.

"This is inappropriate-"

"Shh, shh." I let out a soft breath on his neck, my eyes flickering over his shoulder. "More so than you walking in on my while I was in the bathroom?" I pulled my hand from his hair and trailed it down his back, pressing out bodies tighter together. He had obviously forgotten about the gun as his hand now slid into my back pocket.

"I have a question for you, Alfonzo." He breather heavily in my ear and I smirked. "What would it take for me to be a part of your little organization."

"Something that, in our eyes, is not respectable for you to attain." I trailed my nose up his neck and was pretty happy that he smelled pretty good.

_That'd be fucking gross if he stunk._

"Which is?" I brought a hand up to cup his jaw.

"Male genitals." He whimpered.

"And nothing else?" I pulled my head back and made a show of pouting. I'm not quite sure he saw my pout though, his eyes were glued to my ample amount of cleavage showing.

"Connections… I lot of connections…" He whispered, I nodded and pecked his cheek before standing up and gathering my mirror and purse. Alfonzo fell back onto his ass as I moved out of the room.

_Because I'm just that good._

As I turned the corner to leave the bathroom I almost ran smack dab into Felix's big ass. He griped my shoulders and pushed my back a few steps, so that we weren't so close. He looked down at me with a disapproving expression and I wanted to shove my boot up his ass.

I looked down at his arms with a withering expression before looking up to meet his eyes. "Can I help you?"

"The boss sent me down to pat you down once more."

"Well good luck with that." I nodded and pulled out of his grip slipping away from him. He caught my hand and spun me, pressing me against the wall.

"Felix, please." I said in annoyance.

How unlady-like of me would it have been for me to drop his ass in the hallway?

Very.

His hands _slid_, once again they didn't _pat_, they _slid_ down my torso slowly his fingers brushing the sides of my breasts.

"I will break your neck." I warned on instinct.

"It's funny because you seem to be the small little lady against the wall." He laughed and smacked my ass playfully. I clenched my jaw and slid my hands down the wall before tossing an elbow back. It was meant for his side but he dodged it and I was able to fully turn. I went to the right of his, stepping behind his leg and wrapping my arm around his neck. He leaned backwards as far as I'd let him go and his eyes were wide.

"I'm going to need you to stop treating me like your fucking feel up doll, okay?" He rolled his eyes, I bent him back further.

"Is this a joke to you?"

"I've been shot before, bitch. You don't scare me." I lifted an eyebrow and laughed. I moved my knee, his entire weight being held by the little control he had and one of my arms.

I smirked, "In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit." He furrowed his eyebrows and I touched his forehead I moved the arm supporting him and pressed roughly on his forehead pushing him to the floor.

There was a dull _thunk_ when he reached the floor and he yelped. I stood above him and rested my heel on his chest, smirking down at him.

"R-E-S-P-E-C-T Tell me what it means to me…" I sang softly, trying my best to keep on pitch, for the sake of his ear drums.

_I know, I know. _

_How considerate am I?_

"You are-"

"No, please, continue. I've heard it all." I waved a hand as I looked down at him.

He smirked a little bit. "You're different." I couldn't tell if he was flirting with me but either way that shit had to stop.

I nudged his side. "Why? Because I wouldn't let you push me around?" He shrugged and he lifted his hand to my ankle. I panicked and stepped on his arm, forcing his hand to the floor.

"You need to learn to watch those hands, Buffalo Bill."

"Come on, sugar, share some with the rest of us. You can't save it all for Alistair."

"What, so I lay you out and now your humping my leg? Great." I rolled my eyes and walked over him to get back to where Al was. I was almost to the kitchen when my wrist was caught and I was pulled into a broad chest.

"I can do so much better than him." Felix said from above me, I backed away from him, not wanting to make such a big spectacle with Alistair near-by.

_Hell, better than Alistair? Anybody could do better than Alistair._

Maybe if I thought about it in terms of Edward.

Better than Edward?

"I'm not looking for _better _than him. I am looking for _him_." I answered, Felix lifted an eyebrow.

"Why settle for less?"

"Because this isn't a fucking car insurance commercial." I rolled my eyes and stepped into Alistair's sight making sure Felix couldn't re-pull me out of the room.

"Was my Belle properly taken care of, Felix?" He asked taking my hand as I approached him. I knew what he meant, was I checked for any weapons. I lifted an eyebrow in Felix's direction and he gulped.

"Yes, sir." Alistair nodded and waved him away.

"Alright, goodbye." Felix scurried out of the room and Alistair turned back to me.

"What took so long?"

"Womanly troubles." I lied, but if Edward fell for it…

"Oh, alright." He nodded. "As I was saying… I don't want to _marry _you. Not now at least." I sighed with relief. "I just want you to be around a little bit more than just dinner. We could… you know, go steady."

_Well I wasn't a young'un myself but fuck me backwards if I __**ever**__ said 'go steady.'_

"Um…"

"If you feel that's too much I can always go the easy way and look on craigslist." He threatened.

"No, no! That… that works." I smiled hesitantly and he cupped my jaw.

"Perfect," He swooped in and kissed me, a-fucking-gain, without warning and giving me no time to protest. My eyes widened when he didn't pull away and I literally felt sick to my stomach when his tongue brushed against my lower lip. I guess he didn't realize that an unresponsive kisser is most likely unwilling.

I pulled away, feeling like shit. I smiled awkwardly and wiped my lips while that fucker still had his eyes closed.

"Would you like to stay with me… tonight?" He asked, his thumb caressing my cheek as he spoke.

"I can't, I'm sorry, my mother just recently fell sick, and she needs my help." He pouted at me and I was struck be the realization that it was nowhere _near _as cute as when Edward did it.

"Well, you'll probably be needing a car soon… It's getting late, is it not?" I nodded, a little bit shocked at the brevity of our conversation, I had spent almost an hour dealing with his fucking goons though...

"First I want you to see something…" He eagerly grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my seat. He almost skipped into the nearest bedroom, showing me to a closet. He pulled open the door and flicked on the light. "I like to spoil a woman, Isabelle."

"Okay?"

"This is what I wanted to give you, for accepting." He gestured to a long row of shirts and I quirked an eyebrow.

"Dresses for the dinners." He moved past the dresses and showed my shoes while I gaped at the tiny things he called dresses. He didn't have to know that I was a married mother to know that at my age I wasn't dressing like a eighteen year old hoochie.

"Thank you, this is all… Great." He turned and beamed at me and I sighed.

"I'm glad you liked it. I called you a car." It wouldn't surprise me if Alec were driving said car, with the way this day was going. There was a light vibration and Al pulled out his phone.

"Eddie's here, come on, I'll walk you out." I smiled and took the arm he offered me. Once we reached the front door Edward walked in, holding the door open. Alistair helped my into my coat and just as I thought I was going to be able to get out of the house without any more trouble Al spun me and pressed his lips tightly against mine.

The awkward kiss was a long one and I was glad to be interrupted by a cough from Edward's direction. We pulled apart to see that it was actually Felix who coughed, Edward wasn't even looking in our direction.

"I'll see you later, beautiful." He pecked my lips once more and Edward's jaw ticked at the endearment. Al walked towards Edward and patted him on the back.

"You take care of her." Edward's eyes locked on mine, his stony gaze blank.

"I will, sir." Al nodded and waved goodbye as I walked out of the door in front of Edward. Once we reached the car the two of us sat in silence as Edward drove us to the gate. None of the cars that were driven by the guys were bugged; they were checked by Edward, Jasper or Tyler before each use. So we were free to say what we'd like.

"I'm sorry, Baby." I said softly. I knew that the kiss at the door had bothered Edward more than he would care to say. His jaw was yense and I was almost positive that that was the longest he'd ever gone without talking. His jaw just ticked in response to my words and I sighed.

"You couldn't help it."

"That doesn't make it okay, though." I pointed towards the side of the road. "Pull over."

"No, Bella… It's fine." He still wouldn't even glance in my direction though. I took a precautionary glance around the deserted road and took the wheel myself, swerving off of the road. Edward slammed on the break and when we were completely stopped I put the car in park.

"Woah, what the fuck, Bella? Are you trying to kill us?" I swung my leg up over the middle consol and awkwardly straddled Edward. My foot must have hit the side lever on the car because Edward's seat launched backwards.

"I love you. And only you." I assured, leaning over and kissing him softly. He nodded and took a shallow breath as I laid my head on his chest. "Don't be mad…" I kissed his chest.

"I know, I love you too." He said letting his head fall back, he was completely unresponsive to my touch though. I lifted my head and tried to meet his eyes.

"Come on, aren't we a little past this whole me kissing other guys, thing?" I joked stupidly.

"What other guys?"

"Just Alec, Baby."

"This isn't making anything better, Bella. I just… I'm having a little bit of a rough time with Ellie and then I go to some guys house to see you making out with someone old enough to be your father…"

"I said sorry. If it helps, every time it happens I have _no_ clue it's coming." Edward rolled his eyes and I pressed a sound kiss to his lips. "No what about Ellie?"

"The other day, Emmett said he didn't know me in the nineties… Ellie was asking me about why."

"Why what?"

"Why Emmett didn't know me during all of the nineties, seeing as she was _born_ in the nineties." My jaw dropped and I pushed myself out of his lap and back into the passenger seat.

"Fuck…" I ran my hand through my hair and shook my head. "What'd you tell her?"

"I don't even fucking remember… I kind of panicked." He turned to me, his green eyes piercing in the night.

I sighed before rubbing my temple. "Why'd she wait until today to ask?"

"She said she wanted to have a one on one with me, so she could get the straight answer. Apparently you two talk circles around each other." I nodded and frowned.

"I think it might be time to tell her, baby."

…BBC…

**Hope you enjoyed, even if you didn't laugh :D**

**What do you all think their conversation with Ellie will be like?**

**Review! Let's get to 375!**

**You can do it!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to: crazy-chick-4life, Yummy dummy, dr. meow1234, ec620, bearygirl, MaryMary123, dazzleglo, Melnaugh, luv2dance, kelliekinz, Cockerspanmom, Savage havoc, DenisseWinters, Stephanie Dainiak Cullen, dowlingnana, ohtobeyoung, steph A15 and totes. mah. gotes.**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: Although you all's 'Old dude kissing Bella is just plain gross. Ew. Ew. Ew.'s made me laugh Gerandy isn't **_**that**_** much older than Bella, haha, he's 42 and she's thirty five. If that's still a stretch in your opinion okay, just letting you know. :D**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

…BBC…

"Agh…" I blew some stands of hair out of my face and kicked my comforter off of my legs. I sat up and fanned myself irritably, it was entirely too hot. I fell back against my pillow with a growl and Edward shot up from next to me.

"Is there a problem?"

"Can you turn up the air conditioning?" I asked peeling my sweaty shirt away from my chest uncomfortably. He gave me a withering look and fell back against his pillow.

"I would, I really would, baby." He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. "But I am trying to do this thing… called sleep."

"Edward…" I leaned over and rested my chin on his shoulder. I immediately pulled away because he was warmer than I was. He didn't move and I frowned.

I waved a hand over his face before awkwardly laying my hand on his shoulder. "Honey, are you getting sick?" I felt his forehead and he cracked open an eye.

"No." I bent over and made a show of listening to his breath.

"I think you are."

"Okay, Bella."

"You know what you need?"

"Sleep?"

"A walk." I nudged him upward and he curled a lip at me.

"A walk to where exactly?" He mumbled.

"Not a long walk, just one downstairs…" I felt his forehead again. "Yep, for a cold like this you should definitely get your fill of buttons."

"What?"

"Pushing buttons, preferably down to about sixty-five degrees."

"Death by freezing isn't something I plan on taking part in, darling."

"Then just turn it up a bit, sugar."

"Why don't you turn it up, cookie?"

"Because, poo-bear, I'm having trouble with a crippling amount of gas."

"Too much information, Frou-frou."

"I've said worse, Smoochie."

"Ain't that the truth? Just go on down stairs, Sugar puss."

"I can't walk, Puppy."

"Why is that, Snuggles?"

"I have an atomic bombs worth of gas stored up in the bottom of my stomach, Sugar Daddy."

Edward turned to look at me, I quirked an eyebrow. "What would I get out of it?"

"What would you like to get?"

"Blowjobs are always good."

"Oh you see I would, but I'll probably be doing this thing called sleep." I mocked, he rolled his eyes and sat up.

"Then crack a window."

"You really won't help me out unless I give you a blowjob?" I asked incredulously, he shrugged and I smacked his thigh. "You, jackass! Who do you think you are?" He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Bella we have been married for who knows how long. Do you still want me to hint around at this stuff?"

"Just go turn up the AC, Edward."

"I don't see why you can't do it."

"I don't feel like getting up. How about if you do it, I'll give you a kiss?" He sent me a withering look.

"A kiss?" I nodded. "Where?"

"On the lips…" He wrinkled his nose.

"I'm good."

"Wow you are about one more word away from breaking your record of 'most consecutive times being a douchebag in one night'."

"What can I say, I'm an overachiever?"

"Edward, please? I'll love you forever." He pointed at his ring.

"I don't need your words anymore, woman." I laughed incredulously. Maybe waking him up at this time in the morning wasn't such a good idea.

_It'd be a shame if I had to slap him._

"Oh really?"

He groaned, "Here we go…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I was just joking, Baby." I narrowed my eyes before swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting my gun." I lied before moving towards the door, the complete opposite way of my gun. "I'm turning up the air conditioning because my husband is being a dick at the moment."

He groaned and tossed the covers away before standing from bed. "No, don't bother. Go back to sleep." I said.

"I'll do it... I'll do it." He squeezed past me out of the doorway.

"I'm already up now, what's the point?"

"I'm up too... I've got it."

"Why do you want to do it all of a sudden?"

"You have that 'No Sex' expression." He pouted. "I hate when you look that way."

_Like you aren't getting any?_

I snorted. "The sex ship has sailed."

"Funny, because I don't remember it docking."

"It doesn't dock it throws out a floating device every once in a while but besides that..." I moved towards the steps and Edward grabbed my wrist, holding me in place just long enough for him to take the lead and book it downstairs.

"Edward!" I hissed before running after him. Once I landed on flat ground I was skidding into him, hip checking him away from the dial. I started to turn the temperature down when his arms wrapped around my waist and he flipped our positions, turning to fix the air.

I slid my finger into my mouth and stuck it into his ear. He cringed and I stood on my tiptoes, sticking my arm under his, trying to fix the temperature from behind him. He turned on me and attacked my sides with his fingers.

I gasped and laughed loudly. "Shh…" He warned.

"Stop tickling me then, you're going to wake the kids… And my mother."

That bitch just wouldn't go home.

"Edw-Edwa-" I giggled, "Damn it- Stah- Sto-p…" I twisted violently away from him. He hip checked me about two feet away and turned to the meter, adjusting it quickly.

"Don't be immature now, Edward." I scolded before smacking his ass roughly and making him jump backwards and grab his sore cheek. I was happy to see he didn't set the meter the right way and began to correct it when he flung me over his shoulder.

"Goodness…" I groaned smacking his ass again. "You are going to _break your back_ if you keep lifting me." I wasn't overweight but I wasn't stick skinny. Being as tall as I was I wasn't too light. And Edward… He wasn't as young and ache-free as he used to be.

"Shut up, Bella. You weigh, like, nothing." The girl side of me was ridiculously flattered. Although the sensible side of me rolled my eyes knowing that wasn't true.

"Put me down." I pinched his butt and he bit mine. "Edward… Baby…" I ran my hand down his back and when I glanced up I was face to… screen with the AC meter. I reached up slowly and clicked the button until the monitor read sixty five degrees. Next thing I knew I was sliding to the ground.

His lips were on mine as soon as my feet touched the ground.

"Now can I have a blowjob?" I gave him a blank look and he hung his head.

"Get away from me…" I said pushing his chest.

"I was kidding…" He lied, pulling my chin up to meet his lips. "I love you." He attempted to compensate.

"Okay." I shrugged, he didn't need my words apparently. He growled softly under his breath and pulled me into him, smashing his lips against mine and pushing me against the wall.

"What, you aren't going to say it back?" He asked before kissing down my neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist and buried my hands into his hair.

"You have a ring, you don't need my words." His head shot up and I leaned back against the wall the thermometer digging into my back as I did. He stared into my eyes before pecking my lips once more and ignoring my words.

_Men…_

"Welp, as long as you don't have on the 'No Sex' face…" His hand slid up my shirt, cupping my breast.

"Excuse me, I'm going to need you to stop speaking to me like I'm some kind of cheap thrill." I said smacking the back of his head.

"Sorry, Baby." He said sincerely. His fingers slightly betrayed his words though, as the twirled around my nipple.

"Yeah, if anything she's a mildly expensive date. Maybe not so much after four kids…" Rose mumbled from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Fuck!" I gasped, Edward's head whipped around and he groped me in his little moment of shock.

"You two are incorrigible."

"No, we just don't feel like having another months dry spell, Rosalie." Edward said petulantly, he really did need his sleep. I hadn't seen him act this way… well… since last time he was drunk.

"Dry spell? They make lube for a reason-"

"_I'm _not dry…" I groaned, I guess Edward decided to ignore Rose's presence and slipped his hand up the leg of my short shorts and brushed over slit, dipping into my wetness with his forefinger.

"I second that."

"Stop!" I smacked his shoulder and Rose curled a lip, moving back into the kitchen.

"You don't like it?" he whispered as he thrust his finger all the way into me. "Your pussy's telling a different story." I sighed shakily and tried to focus on the task at hand and not _his_ hand. His fingers twisted inside of me and my stomach followed suit. His speed picked up and I threw my arms back onto the wall, my elbow cracking against the dial.

"I _l-love _it… I just- Rose was standing _right _there!" He shrugged and captured my lips. My hand slid from his hair and down his cheek bone before I pushed him away and unwrapped my legs.

"Edward, stop…" His head dropped against the wall next to my head and I sighed once my feet hit the floor. "Rose was right, you are incorrigible. What is wrong with you?" I smacked his chest lightly.

"Bella…" He groaned, I moved away from him towards the steps and he followed sluggishly. "I'm tired."

"I know, Edward." I shook my head, his short bursts of energy were giving me whiplash. I took his hand as we ascended the steps slowly.

"This is worse than being hung over. You suck."

I shook my head, "Keep talking, Jackass."

"I feel like I need a good cry."

"Um…"

"Oh god, I'm turning into Jasper."

"No, you aren't, honey." I pulled him through the bedroom door and we both climbed back into bed.

"You are a rough sleeper, Bella."

"I know."

"Yesterday, when I woke up I was face to ass with you."

"That's okay, we both know you love my ass." I felt the AC kick on and pulled the covers up over my shoulder, tucking myself into Edward's side.

"I do," He slurred, pinching my butt a bit. "But your face was against my ass." I laugh bubbled up in my throat and I snickered into his neck. "That was just awkward." He sighed, I leaned up and pressed a short kiss to his lips once his eyes closed.

"Goodnight, Baby." I smiled and closed my own eyes drifting into a deep sleep.

…BBC…

I was awoken to the sound of the bedroom door slamming shut. The bed sank right next to me before cold lips pressed into my neck. I shivered and tightened the blanket around me, sliding closer to, who I was assuming was, Edward.

"Bella?" I blindly sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down so that he was lying on top of me.

"Why is it so cold?" I asked burying my face in his neck. I squinted and was met with Edward's panicked gaze. I furrowed my eyebrows and sat up, cupping his cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"Ellie is on my ass about what Emmett said… I'm afraid to leave the room because she's hounding me."

I rolled my eyes, "She's a thirteen year old g-"

"_Scary_ girl."

"She's your daughter, she shouldn't scare you." I said slowly, taking into consideration that he was a bit slow when his amount of sleep was altered. "It's okay, we can talk to her together."

"Bring your gun."

"Doubt I'll need it." He widened his eyes and reached into the drawer handing me the nine.

"Bring your gun." I took it, before tossing it back into the drawers.

"Calm yourself." I swung my legs out of bed, shivering when my bare feet hit the freezing cold floor. I shivered harshly before turning back to Edward. My husband sat next to my in a turtleneck, a hoodie and a thick pair of sweatpants and boots.

"What the hell?" Another shiver rocked through me and I pulled the covers back over my body. I was, apparently, inappropriately dressed for the temperature in my t-shirt and boy shorts. "Why is it so cold?"

"You broke the thermometer in the throes of passion." Edward smirked, "It's currently set on fifty five degrees."

"The thing doesn't even go that low!" He shrugged, and pulled up the hood of his jacket.

"It's okay, I'm pretty warm though." He wiggled his eyebrows and opened his arms. I rolled my eyes and tightened the covers around my shoulders, before scooting into his lap.

"Aww… aren't you cute?" He asked tucking the comforter around me as he rocked us back and forth.

"I'm fucking adorable, now be still." I pressed my cold lips into his neck and sighed at the warmth I found there. He slipped his fingers into my hair and I jumped when his cold finger tips met my scalp.

"Agh… Stop…" I mumbled against his neck. He laughed softly and both our heads shot towards the bedroom door. Jasper walked in holding one of my picture frames and a small wallet sized photo. He, like Edward, was dressed in multiple layers of clothes.

"Wow… You guys made some pretty babies." He said before holding up the wallet photo. "Bowie was fuckin' ugly. You know that phrase 'hit with the ugly stick'? Bow was like ran over with the ugly tractor. I was starting to wonder if Alice had some trolls in her family history." He said with wide eyes. "Good thing he grew into Daddy's good looks, right?" I wrinkled my nose because Alice and Bowie were almost weirdly identical.

"Good morning, Jazz."

"I heard you two were having dirty sex against the window last night." The tips of Edward's ears turned pink and I rolled my eyes.

"You heard wrong."

"_Jasper?_" Alice called from outside of the room, "_Where's Bowie's_-"she came running in a second later and lifted an eyebrow at Edward and I.

"So… rough butt sex anyone?" She and Jasper laughed and I frowned.

_Goodness gracious, Rosalie…_

"Get out…" I growled, they both giggled on their way out and I rolled my eyes.

Once they were gone Edward bent his head to speak in my ear. "I'll get you some clothes, hold on." He moved me out of his lap and left the bed grabbing my robe and a pair of jeans to go with my fluffy socks.

"Thanks, Baby." I smiled, slipping into the warm clothes.

"What are we going to tell her?" I lifted an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Ellie." My mouth formed an 'O' and he nodded.

"Tell her the truth. The whole truth." I said with a shrug. I was just as anxious about this conversation as Edward was, I just happen to be much better at hiding it. My leg was bouncing up and down quickly as I fiddled with my hands in my lap. I smiled shakily at Edward before moving into the bathroom and going through a quickened version of my morning routine.

"Alright, let's go." I wrapped my arm around Edward's waist and slipped my hand into the waistband of his pants, pulling out the gun. "Chill." He nodded and took a deep breath before jumping up and down a few times. I bit my lip and watched him, stalling a bit myself.

This was not a conversation I was looking forward to.

A minute later the two of us were moving slowly towards Ellie's room. Both of us were leaning back slightly as we walked not really wanting to go into the trap. She had some kind of angry girl rock music blasting through her door, and Edward and I slowed accordingly.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Emmett asked from downstairs, he pushed some cereal around in his bowl as he looked up at us and laughed. "Edward… I hear you like to be dominated?" I frowned realizing he was talking about what Rose walked in on the night before.

I rolled my eyes and stepped up, knocking lightly on Ellie's door.

"Yeah?" She yelled over the music.

"Can we come in?" The music abruptly stopped and the door was wrenched open.

"Hey," She said quietly, her entire comforter was wrapped around her shoulders yet her nose and cheeks were still a bright red. I reached up and cupped her cheeks before pecking the tip of her nose.

"Ma…" She groaned. I felt a little nostalgic, missing Ellie's younger less jaded self. When she was younger she would have grabbed my head and kissed me right back. Pausing only to look over my shoulder and call Alice a whore. I hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. Once I was away from her Edward hugged her tightly, she pressed her face against his chest and when he pulled away she shot the two of us weird looks.

"What's going on?" I patted the bed next to me and she sat, while Edward pulled up a rolling chair in front of us. "Why are you guys acting so _weird?_"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Dad you've been avoiding me, and Mom, you're being… _nice_."

_I'm always fucking nice!_

"I'm nice…" I grumbled.

"I mean- you're nice… You have just been a lot less abrasive recently."

_Oooh… Yeah. Okay._

"Then Uncle Em said he didn't _know_ you in the nineties, but I was born in the nineties. So…" I picked up Ellie's hand and entwined our fingers.

"Emmett and Edward _didn't_ know each other, honey…" I started, there was a loud gasp and Ellie and I both looked to Edward, who was biting his fist.

"Sorry… I'm not good… Under pressure." Ellie lifted an eyebrow before turning back to me.

"Why not?"

I took a deep breath and met her concerned green eyes. "Because your _Daddy _and I didn't know each other…"

"I don't understand-" Her voice caught in her throat and I could see in her eyes that she was starting to understand. My stomach sank as she pulled her fingers away from mine. She bit her lip with a shrug and tears started to build in her eyes, giving the green a glassy look.

"Ellie-"

"You're saying that one of you isn't my parent?" She asked turning to me, a tear leaked from her eye and I swiped it away with the pad of my thumb. "It's you, isn't it?" She asked, her words were followed by half of a sob as she moved farther away from me on the bed. My eyes started to tear up and Edward leaned forward, elbow against knees and head in hands.

I put my hand on his knee and he shook his head. "Edward, baby…" He looked up, his eyes glossy.

He broke our gaze and scooted towards Ellie, touching her knee. "Ellie?" His voice cracked, and I gnawed on my lip as she met his eyes. "I'm sorry, sweetheart." I pulled my legs up onto the bed, wrapping my arms around my knees. Ellie looked between Edward and me.

"That's not it, darling…" Edward said quietly.

"You guys are getting a divorce?" He shook his head. "What?"

He shot out of his seat, moving towards the door. "We should just try again tomorrow..." He avoided eye contact with both of us and I shook my head as left the room. The door slammed and he let out a loud curse. Ellie turned back to me.

"No matter what, you have to know that I love you with all my heart. This hasn't changed a thing in my eyes." I said softly, she gulped and nodded before looking back into her lap. "We aren't done… Hold on." She nodded quietly and I followed Edward out.

"Edward?" He sat against the wall down the hallway, his head buried in his hands once more. "Baby-"

"I can't do this." He mumbled to the floor. I squatted next to him and pulled his head onto my chest kissing his hair.

"Yes you can."

"You saw that look on her face, Bella-" He tilted his head up his watery green eyes, tortured. The expression he was speaking of was mirrored on his own face.

"I know, baby-"

"You don't! If you did you wouldn't want to go back." He pulled away from me. "She's lived a lie her entire fucking life. She's only thirteen! It's fucked up.." His voice cracked again. "It's fucked up…" He buried his face in my chest again and my heart broke once more.

"We need to be strong, Edward." I kissed his hair and swiped a tear before standing and pulling him up with me. "She needs to know." He shook his head but followed behind me as we re-entered our daughter's room. She sat in silence, the occasional sniffle ringing out as she buried her face between her knees. Edward sat to her left and I took the right.

"My mother?" She asked looking up at Edward.

He took a deep breath and met my eyes over Ellie's head before sliding them shut and breathing out deeply. "_Our_ mother… passed away." I was glad he left out the 'during childbirth' part out. This conversation was already fucked up enough. I wrapped my arms around her and she shrugged me off.

"_Our_?" She pulled away from the both of us and shot into a standing position, in front of us. "You're not my father?" She sobbed, her green eyes echoing her pain.

"Ellie…" I soothed, she shook her head at me.

"You _are_ related to me?" He nodded. "But we are… _siblings_?" Her face screwed into a horrified expression before she fell back into the rolling chair.

"Sweetheart, I know this is a lot-"

"You-" she pointed at me. "lied, you said you were my mother… My _real_ mother? She's dead, Mo-" She stopped herself and turned to Edward. "He's my brother. Not Seth or Tony, but _Dad_." Tears were steadily streaming down her face. "None of _this_ was real! I feel like a barely know you two. Both of you!"

"Ellie, we're the same as we've always been-"

"Why am I even with you?" She pointed at Edward, who cleared his throat. "Where's my real dad?" He shrugged and she stomped her foot. "A shrug? A _shrug_ is all I get?" His gaze burned with intensity as Ellie's words were quickly pissing him off.

"I _don't know_, Ellie!" Edward said, his voice rising over hers. I put my hand on his thigh, frowning because this was quickly going south.

"Why are you yelling at _me_!" She asked pointing at herself. "You guys are the ones that have been lying to me! The two people I was supposed to trust the most just _turned on me!_"

"Supposed to trust?"

"You guys were supposed to love me!" Edward's face turned bright red and I grabbed his hand.

"Edward-" he pulled out of my grip and shot to his feet as well.

"We were _supposed_ to love you? You say _supposed_ like we didn't! Your mother and I _raised_ you Ellie. We gave you as much love as physically possible. Who fucking cares what a birth certificate says anyway? I've put thirteen years of my life into raising and loving you and I can't believe you would even _try _to say anything like that." His hand raked through his hair. "If that's not love, I don't know what is!"

"You _lied_!"

"How? We raised you as our daughter, and you still are. Even though we biologically aren't your parents." Their voices were growing even louder as they spoke and I stepped between them.

"Pumpkin, you know I love you just as much as I love Seth and the twins. Even though you didn't come out of me you are my first child and you can't take that away." He cupped her face and she just scowled at me through her tears.

"How old was I when we met?"

"Five."

"Then how am I the first? I'm not even related to you!" I let go of her and frowned. "What do I call you know? Bella?"

"Hell no." I ducked my head to meet her eyes. "I'm Mom, Mommy, Madre… It doesn't even matter. I have been your Mommy since the day we met. Why would that change eight years later?" I was surprised at my self-control, yet Edward was behind me fuming his ass off. "Edward, is _still _your Daddy. This little bit of information shouldn't change anything, we just wanted you to know." I informed.

"It still changes things."

"I said it shouldn't not it wouldn't." I sighed and she shook her head.

"Can I just be… alone for a second?"

"Yeah, you can be." Edward answered angrily; he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the room and into our own room.

"It's okay, Baby." I whispered as he sat on the bed and pulled me into his lap so that I straddled him.

"It's not fucking okay, Bella." I ran my fingers through his hair and shushed him. "How does us not being her parents not make us love her?" I kissed his hair and he laid his head against my shoulder.

"Everything will be alright; we just need to give her space."

"I don't know how _you_ didn't flip out. Did you _hear_ have the shit she said?"

"Arguing with her right now would just be pointless." I sighed, twisting my fingers into his hair. He took a deep breath and I felt the warm wetness of his tears dripping onto my shoulder.

"I know…" He sighed, his arms tightened around my waist and he let out a shaky breath. "Fuck crying… Pussy shit…"

"Honey, it's okay-"

"I love you. You are the light of my life." He tended to get really cheesy when he was sad, but that was okay because lucky for him that shit is cute.

"I love you too, Baby." I said softly.

"That kid is going to kill me." I pressed a kiss to his cheek and I hugged him tightly. I looked over my shoulder at the clock which read noon. "Come on, Baby, we need to find the kids." By now there's a possibility that the entire first floor and basement were trashed. I cupped his face in my hands and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before standing.

"Come on," I opened the bedroom door to see Jared rush towards Ellie's room. Her door opened and she launched herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. I sighed and turned to look over my shoulder, checking to see if Edward saw them. He was still sitting on the bed, moping.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me, baby." He nodded and waived me away.

"Mommy!" Olivia was downstairs jumping and waving at me. Her brand new Cinderella dress swaying at her feet with the movement. Of course, due to the temperature she was also wearing her winter coat and ear muffs.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She giggled and clasped her hands together, swaying adorably with a large grin.

"I misseded you…" I smiled and took the stairs where she met me with open arms.

"I missed you too, cutie pie." I hugged her tightly before picking her up and putting her on my hip. "What have you been doing this morning?" I tried to push what everything with Ellie away and focus on Olivia's contagious happiness.

"Me, Aunt Rosie, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett, Jared and Tony had a tea party." She wrinkled her nose. "I don't think Aunt Rose and Tony had fun though." She played with my hair and I sighed. With everything that was going on I had forgotten about the hotel full of people that we were hosting. My family room was a hot ass mess, pillows and blankets were strewn across two couches and I'm sure the living room was in the same state.

"They _all_ stayed the night?" I groaned, Olivia nodded. We had just enough room for Mom, Phil, Carmen and Eleazar and the rest of them lived really closely. There was no reason for them to have stayed.

"They said they were tired." She giggled, Emmett came around the corner and pressed up against the wall. A too small black vest adorned his large chest and he panted as he held a black gun up by his head.

He turned to us and gasped before a devilish smirk spread across his lips. "Bella, I'd never take you for the spanking type." I groaned and went toward the AC dial. Sure enough it was cracked right in the middle, the screen stuck on fifty five.

"Who the hell starts these rumors?" I asked under my breath.

"That'd be me, darling." Jasper said from the parlor room, he pointed his own gun at Emmett and my eyes widened.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Jasper pulled the trigger and Emmett lit up.

"Agh… Bastard." Emmett whined as his vest made some weird noise. Tony hopped from around the corner and shot Jasper multiple times. I set O down and took the gun from the oaf on the floor.

"You broke the tip off?" I asked looking at the realistic looking gun. Despite owning my own gun and using it quite frequently I didn't approve of the kids using them. Especially when they looked as real as these one's did.

"It was orange, Belly-boo." Jasper said, slamming back against the wall and clutching his chest as he died a comically slow and painful death. "It looked… stupid." He gasped before hitting the floor and slumping over. I frowned and pointed the gun at Tony.

"Mama, _no_!" His vest soon lit up and he fell to the floor.

"I didn't see anything… I didn't see anything." Olivia convinced with her hands above her head as she darted out of the room. I smiled a bit and lowered the plastic gun to my side, Seth came around the corner and took us all in. His eyes shot to mine and I lifted an eyebrow, he slowly backed out of the foyer the same way he came and I let out a light laugh.

"Get up, guys." I nudged Emmett with my foot and he cracked open an eye. "You can help me make lunch."

_Since I was cooking for an army._

Tony popped up, always eager to help while his older playmates still lie on the ground unmoving.

"I think I'll just bask in my death until it's made, thanks though, boo." Jasper whispered.

"Mommy what are we making?" Tony said, putting on one of Edward's kiss the chef aprons. He couldn't cook though so he often wore it as an excuse to kiss me while I was cooking. Rose came in from the basement, wearing Renee's floppy hat and a shit load of plastic pearls that Olivia had most likely made her wear in the dinner party.

"A turkey, cheese and pesto sandwich." I said pulling out the ingredients.

"I'll help," Rose said stepping up next to me. Tony had the task of filling up water cups so Rose had the chance to corner me as the little boy distributes ice. "How did you even balance on the banister with all of the thrusting?"

"What?" I frowned in confusion before realizing what she was talking about. I smacked her stomach. "We weren't on a banister, bitch! You _saw_ us. Thanks for telling everybody by the way…"

"I only told Alice." I gave her a pointed look.

"Thanks for telling _everybody_, Rose." She nodded and shrugged.

"My bad." We quickly finished up the sandwiches and set them out for everyone to take as they pleased. The kids went out into the backyard to eat; Jared and Ellie included. Ellie made sure not to make eye contact as she passed me and a lump rose to my throat. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward soon joined Rose and I when we went to sit with the kids outside. There seemed to be a collective sigh once we were once again subjected to warmth. A pile of jackets sweaters and boots were left over by the back door as we ate.

"When are the adults coming out?" Emmett asked about halfway through the meal. Edward had been holding it together quite well as we ate. His eyes were sad and he wasn't smiling as much, as a result of our earlier conversation with Ellie, but he was doing well.

"The _adults_?" Rose asked.

"The old people?"

"I don't know… They've been in the basement all day, maybe they're having some kind of wrinkle orgy-" I curled a lip and threw my napkin at Jasper.

"That's fucking nasty, Jazz. Don't even…" I groaned. Alice and Rose nodded along with me while Emmett just squeezed his eyes shut.

"Hey, seniors have to get it on too." Edward cringed next to me and covered his ears. "They have all of the stamina the need down there with our little baseball player. Rounding bases." Jasper continued.

I tilted my face upwards, "Kill me now…"

Edward spoke up, "I think someone should go check on them and make sure they haven't all fallen and can't get up." I pushed my chair away from the table with a laugh.

"I'd do anything to get away from this conversation." I huffed before escaping into the freezing house. I left the door open to let some warm air in and headed into the kitchen. I picked up some stray blankets on the way and dropped them off in the laundry room. I had turned to leave the laundry room and had the ever loving shit scared out of me when Ellie stood in the doorway holding up a blanket.

"You missed one." She said softly, handing me the thick thing. I took it quietly and set it down behind me, keeping my eyes trained on the teenager.

"How are you doing, pumpkin?" I asked quietly. She shrugged and bit her lip.

"I'll be okay… err, I'm sorry about what I said. It was uncalled for, and I know that you guys still love me." She said softly as she stared down her hands. Her eyes flashed up to me warily and I smiled.

"You're fine; I know it's a lot to take in." We stood silently, her avoiding my gaze for a minute before she jumped at me, wrapping her arms around me and burying her in the crook of my neck.

"I'm sorry…" She gasped, "I love you, Mom." My tears started up and I hugged her tightly.

"I love you too, Pumpkin." I whispered into her hair. There were loud footsteps and then louder laughter as Mom and Carmen came up from the basement. I heard the shutter of a camera and opened my eyes to see Carmen taking our picture. Of course, my mother just stood next to her, scratching her neck, like a crackhead.

"Aww…" They coo'ed together.

_Women._

Ellie and I let go of each other and I pecked her cheek before we moved out of the doorway, into the kitchen. Carmen gave me that 'I know what you did' look that I had been getting all day.

She opened her mouth and I knew it wouldn't be good. Her words were usually worse than her gifts. "Fisting, Isabella? You would think that'd hurt… But you've popped out a few kids so… I guess there's room." She shrugged and looped her arm through my mother's before they left the kitchen.

Ellie shrieked and backed away from me slowly. "Oh _god_, Mom! That's fucking gross!"

"Just-" I sighed and rolled my eyes, defeated. "Watch your mouth."

…BBC…

**Hope you laughed and or enjoyed!**

**I tried to make it not so hard to read by making it a happy/sad sandwich! (Humor, sadness, humor) **

**So I hope it wasn't too bad.**

**Was the talk with Ellie what you expected?**

**Tell me in your review!**

**I always want to hear about what you guys want to see so… Review!**

**This is a stretch but if we get to four hundred my life would be **_**made**_**!**

**This long chap sort of earned it, doncha think?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to: DenisseWinters, Stephanie Dainiak Cullen, MaryMary123, Yummy dummy, Melnaugh, totes. mah. Gotes, ohtobeyoung, Indianprincess28, bearygirl, crazy-chick-4life, ec620, Kayla, dowlingnana, dazzleglo, Cockerspanmom, steph A15, JayJayBrownie (I hope everything is alright!), jkkhreedy, 1234 and Who'sTorchwoodHarryDoctorDraco.**

**REVIEWERS: Let me just say there isn't a big enough word on this earth that could explain how much I love and appreciate you all. Hearing that this story makes you laugh, or brightens your day or whatever sincerely makes my day ten times better. You're random stories no matter how pointless they may be always make me smile and walk on air. So thank you all. Truly, it means a lot. :)**

**Love note over.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

…BBC…

"Victoria called the other day." I turned to look at Edward as we relaxed on the bleachers.

"What'd she want?" I asked, pushing my sunglasses up.

"What do you think the wanted?" I frowned at him and turned back to Ellie's soccer game. Her team was winning; three to zero, and it was only the first half of the game. Ellie had single handedly scored two of those goals and besides that the game was just…

Eh…

"Just tell me what she said, jackass." I said backhanding his stomach. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him on the bench, grinning as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"She wants her kid back." Jared had been with Rosalie and Emmett now for a while, but he was still technically our responsibility when it comes to Victoria.

"Is that it?" He picked up my hand and played with my fingers.

"No, she also wanted to know if she could borrow a cup of sugar." He deadpanned, "Yes, Bella. That was it."

"I don't know..."

"We have to make sure we get this all legalized or else we will be in some deep shit."

"Who's going to arrest us? Those pansy ass police?" Olivia turned around and held out her hand. I high-fived her and went back to my own business, leaving her pouting on the seat below us.

"What has the PAPD ever done to you?" He asked, his eyes following Ellie's lithe moves down the soccer field.

"They don't know when to mind their own business." I growled. "They're also really fucking mouthy." He turned and raised an eyebrow.

"They're mouthy? Or you're mouthy and you don't like when they bitch back."

"A little bit of both. Maybe a little more of the second but still…" He nodded with a smirk. "That doesn't matter though. What'd Victoria say?"

"That she wants Jared back…"

"Edward…" I sighed and he shrugged his eyes going wide. "She didn't try to negotiate?"

"She offered me twenty milk cows… But you know I don't deal with anything fewer than forty milk cows." He brushed his knuckles against his shoulder. "Bitches cheap these days." I bit my lip to hold back my laughter.

"Come on-"

"Okay I took the cows-"

"I'm going to castrate you."

"And who would suffer those consequences?" He lifted a suggestive eyebrow.

"You."

"_Really?_ _Really, _Bella? Really?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Hey, at the end of the day I'd still be able to pee." He nodded with a shrug.

"True." We sat silently for a moment.

"Edward."

"What?"

"What. Did. Victoria. Say. About. Getting. Jared. Back?"

"Oh she said she wanted to sit down with us."

"When?"

"I told her no."

"Why would you tell her no?"

"Because you aren't good with people."

"I'm great with people!"

"You're abrasive."

"Not all the time,"

"When you're angry."

"So are you then!"

"But you're scary abrasive."

"So?" Ellie deflected a pass and we clapped and cheered.

"So how are we going to have a conversation if you're ripping out hair?"

"I'm going to punch you." He motioned toward me in a '_See_?' way. "Gah, it's only because you annoy me."

"That's okay. You're stuck with me so I don't have to worry about that."

"What a positive way to look at that."

"I'm a positive guy." I rolled my eyes. "So you really want to sit down with her?"

"I do. But not tonight, I have to head down to Gerandy's."

"I know, I'm driving." He groaned. "He changed his mind, decided he wanted a little bit of backup for his little get together."

"Why do you look so upset?" I asked. "Now you can '_watch over me_' or whatever."

"I don't like seeing you two together."

"I don't like us two being together, but it's a part of the job. Man up." I patted his stomach and he grimaced at me, before turning back to the game. Tony fell into my lap and I grunted.

"Hi, honey." I kissed his cheek and he wrinkled his nose, before scrubbing the spot I kissed vigorously.

"Mommy…" Edward chuckled next to me. "Look behind me." I turned and looked over his head, for what? I had no clue. "You see her?"

"Who?" I craned my neck and he pressed his little hand to my cheek pushing my face towards Edward. He kind of spazzed out in the meantime and slapped me instead of gently pushing my face. I could tell it was a spazz out by the way he vibrated with excitement in my lap.

"Tony! Don't do that, you _never_ hit a woman." Edward scolded. "Say sorry."

"You hit Mommy!" Tony argued.

Edward was appalled, "When?"

"Yesterday, you hit her butt." He said with a firm nod, I lifted an eyebrow in Edward's direction.

"That's okay, though." He explained, I rolled my eyes and smacked the back of Edward's head.

"That is not okay." Edward shook his head and mouthed 'It's okay.'

"Mommy likes that. A lot of girls do." He said, like a dumbass.

"I think you've lost the point, Edward."

He rolled his eyes. "Say sorry, Tony."

"Sorry, Mommy."

"Now kiss Mommy's boo-boo."

"You didn't kiss Mommy's butt!"

I smirked, "Trust me, honey, he's always kissing my butt." Edward snorted.

"I disagree, kiss her and stop with the back talk."

"Daddy…" He whined looking over his shoulder, I tapped my cheek and he leaned up and pressed a hard kiss to my cheek. Which hurt a little bit more than his slap did.

"Okay, kid. Who am I looking for?" I asked leaning back and 'discreetly' looking for the child.

"Don't look!"

"You're acting like a girl, Tony." Olivia said over her shoulder.

"You are a girl, Olivia." He stuck out his tongue.

"Uh oh we got a smarty-pants over here!" She said holding up her hands. "He's talking about Janey. He thinks she's pretty." She stood and pointed very obviously at a little blonde girl sitting in her mother's lap. Tony reached down and smacked her butt.

"Olivia!" He groaned.

"You see what you teach them?" I asked sending Edward a pointed look. He just shrugged with a laugh.

He reached out and held Tony's arm. "Not family members, buddy."

"Not anyone. It's not polite." I narrowed my eyes at Edward.

"Cause Mommy knows all about being polite." He said sarcastically, the twins laughed.

"If getting your a-_butt_ slapped isn't polite then why do you like it?" Tony inquired.

"Who said I like it?"

Edward pitched in, "Mommy and me are married. We don't have to be polite to each other anymore."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "You've got some seriously fucked up views on marriage, Baby." Two hands were in front of my face and I sighed.

"Edward, give them a dollar."

"I didn't cuss!"

"Congratulations." I sighed and stuck my hand into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"_Bella_…" He grabbed my wrist but quickly let go when I narrowed my eyes at his hand. "Doesn't that defeat the purpose?"

"I left my purse in the car, thank you though." I waved the bills in the air before I handed the kids a dollar and handed him his wallet before smacking a kiss onto his cheek. I looked back to the game to see the girls all slapping hands as they walked past each other in a line. I stood and looked around for Seth, seeing as the game was over. He was leaning against Edward's car talking into a little girl that had to be his age.

_What the hell is going on? Everybody's got a little… mate…_

"The hell?"

"My kids have game." Edward said, I turned to see him too staring at Sethy.

"Thanks, Daddy." Olivia grinned, Edward turned to her stoically.

"Not you. You should keep to yourself." He said seriously, she pouted at him and I shook my head.

"Don't be mean," I said to Edward. "Daddy's just jealous because you have a boyfriend and he never had a girlfriend."

"What about you, Mom?" Ellie said as she jogged up, I high fived her and gave her a tight hug.

"Great job!" She laughed against my neck. "I was a mail order bride, anyway. I technically don't count."

Olivia's eyes widened. "Really, Mommy?" I nodded and Edward rolled his eyes.

"I've had plenty of girlfriends. Thank you very much."

"Really?" Tony asked, Ellie wound her arm around my waist as we walked to the car. As far as I knew she hadn't apologized or even talked to Edward since their little fall out the week before. They were kind of skirting around each other and it was awkward as hell to watch. I had a hunch that she was using me to make him jealous but there was also that sneaking suspicion that she didn't hate me anymore, so I left it alone.

"How many girlfriends, Daddy?"

"Too many to count."

I held up my fingers. "Or not enough to count. I don't thing fingers go into the negative…" Edward reached over and slapped my ass. "I'm kidding." I laughed.

"Looked like she liked it to me…" Olivia whispered loudly to her brother.

I pulled out my keys. "Who's with me?" Ellie's hand shot up and so did Tony's.

"Don't worry, Daddy. I still love you." Olivia grinned and kissed his cheek when he swooped her up into his arms. Ellie peeked around my shoulder her green eyes narrowing. I squeezed her hip and she frowned.

"I think it's time you two made up, huh?" I said quietly in her ear, she shrugged and our little group split up to our separate cars.

"He's still mad about what I said." She said when we got into the car. Tony hummed to himself in the back, he feet slapping against the seat of the car as I helped him with his booster seat. I went to my door and started up the car giving Ellie a confused look.

"I don't think he was ever mad. He was hurt, by what you said-" she bit her lip sadly looking at her hands. "But he wasn't mad at you. We both knew it wasn't going to be a calm and easy discussion so don't worry about it sweetheart. Just talk to him." She sighed and shrugged.

"Can we stop by the store so I can get an ice pack for my back?" I nodded and nudged her arm.

"Look at you, getting old." She rolled her eyes and we quickly took off towards the store.

"Mommy. I don't want to go in." Tony whined from the back.

"Great, you _have_ to come in though." I sighed, stepping out of the car.

"Are you allowed in here?"

"I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"Wasn't this the place you and Aunt Alice got banned from?" I shook my head and furrowed my eyebrows.

"That was a while away from here, and like eight years ago." I cocked my head to the side and put Tony on my hip. "How do you remember that?" She remembered that but she doesn't remember meeting me?

"I was afraid of these places for years and then when I asked Daddy why he told me." I nodded in understanding as we walked through the doors.

I stopped a woman walking by. "Excuse me, where are the ice packs?" She squinted at me.

"Do I know you?" I looked at her stoically.

"No." Ellie snickered behind me and took Tony off of my hip heading down an aisle.

"I could have sworn…"

"Nope, I don't know you-"

"Were you on television once?"

"No. Where's the-"

"You were the one who messed up the-" She looked over my shoulder with wide eyes and abruptly shut her mouth.

An arm wrapped around my waist and I jumped. "Is there a problem here, dear?" I tensed at the voice and turned looking up to see Felix.

The woman gasped, I did too. That motherfucker was too big to be sneaking up on people. "Everything is fine…"

"Aisle three, ma'am." The worker scurried away and I pulled away from Felix.

"Can I help you?" He smirked down at me, his eyes trailing down my form. Probably because I wasn't dressed like I escaped from a whore house.

"Why so mean, buttercup?" He reached for my hand and I pulled away.

"What are you doing here?"

"The boss wanted me to do some shopping for his little party tonight… You didn't know about it?"

"Of course… I knew about it." I rolled my eyes. "Why are you here touching me though?"

He shrugged, "Just watching out for the boss's wife." He winked.

"Well don't." He backed up and raised his hands.

"Okay, you little spitfire." He winked and turned going down a random aisle. I rushed to find Ellie and Tony and found them looking at candy, a little bit farther down the aisle was Felix.

_Fuck…_

I went to the opposite side of the shelf that they were on and moved the shit out of the way hissing at them.

"Ellie, go to the car." I pulled my keys out of my purse and handed them to her. She gave me a weird look and stuck her hand through the gap. In her hand was two candy bars,

"We want these."

"Okay go." I barked a little bit more harshly than I meant to.

"Wait-" They disappeared and I frowned when there was a tap on my shoulder.

"Mom, I need my ice pack still-" She looked over my shoulder and I sighed, turning to see Felix approaching us from behind.

Again I say _Fuck…_

"Who's this, Belle?" I turned back to Ellie with wide eyes and she cocked her hip. Tony turned to the nearest shelf distractedly.

"My niece and nephew." I lied smoothly. Tony turned with a confused glance but paid no attention. Ellie's confusion was obvious and glaring though.

"Ellen, Tommie, say hi to my friend, Felix." I turned with a gesture and the kids just followed my lead. I wasn't sure if changing their names would do anything but it was just a precaution. Ellie reached forward and shook his hand and Tony just waved. Felix squatted down next to the little boy.

"Don't you look just like your Auntie?" Tony shrugged and Felix chuckled. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were her little boy." His eyes flickered to me and I shrugged.

"My sister and I look a lot alike."

"Maybe I could meet her one day, since I'm not having much luck with her beautiful womb-mate." He winked and I curled a lip.

_Womb-mate_?

_Really?_

"See you later, Belle." He stood and wrapped his arm around my waist before kissing my neck.

"I don't think my Daddy would like that." Tony said sassily. Felix pulled away with a raised eyebrow.

"Derek, my sister's husband, is protective over family." I explained, Felix nodded locked eyes with Tony and leaned down to kiss my cheek.

I shoved his chest. "Don't."

"I'm ready to go, Aunt B. I don't really need that ice-pack anymore." Ellie sneered, Felix winked at her and I held back my inner mama bear.

"Well this one's cute too. Maybe I could just wait you out." He stepped towards Ellie who stepped back. "I do like red heads."

"Good thing I'm not a red." Ellie said angrily, he took another step towards her and I cut him off.

"Felix, I will tell Gerandy about all of this shit if you don't stop."

"You won't tell Gerandy _shit_." He growled, leaning into me.

"_Watch_ me." I sneered; he pulled back and gave me an evil smirk.

"I'd like to _see you try_." He hissed. I gave him a sly smile and cast a glance at the ceiling. There were black little boxes placed sporadically and there is no way I could escape the camera's.

_Ehh, fuck it._

I stepped toward him and threw my fist into his jewels, Ellie and Tony gasped from behind me. Felix just grunted and used all of his strength to avoid doubling over.

"Bitch." He coughed in a high pitched voice, a tear slid down his cheek and he wheezed.

"I won't _hesitate _to fuck you up in every way possible. Watch yourself." I turned and grabbed the kids' hands pulling them to the door and keeping my head down so I didn't have to hear the PAPD's voice about this shit.

"Who was that?" Ellie shrieked as we hightailed it to the car.

"Some guy that Daddy and I are working with right now." I stopped in my tracks as we passed Felix's car, it was the business car I knew by the license plate. The kids kept walking while I crouched down, whipped out my pocket knife and slit up his back tire. Once I was done I checked to see if Felix had made it out of the store yet. He hadn't and I was in the clear.

I jogged beck to the kids, tossing the knife into my purse. "He's the bad guy, right Mommy?" Tony asked and I nodded.

"Right, sweetheart." The car started ringing and Ellie answered it before I had time to spazz over finding the button.

"Bella? Are you alright?" He sounded panicked. "I'm on my way to the store." I groaned and started up the car.

"I'm fine. Stay at home."

"You ran into Felix?"

"How'd you know?"

"Ellie texted me, do you need me?"

"No, we are in the car now, there's no point in coming down."

"Are the kids okay?"

"They're both fine."

"And you?" I rolled my eyes.

"I said I'm fine. Calm down, baby." I sped down our street. "We'll be home soon, okay?"

"Okay." He hung up and I turned to Ellie.

"Sorry…"

"You're fine. He was going to find out anyway I'm just shocked that you'd texted him." She nodded and her eyes went wide.

"Should we head straight home? What if he's following us?"

"He couldn't I slit his tire." Ellie threw her head back and laughed.

"You are such a badass, ma." I smirked at her and sighed when we pulled into the drive way and Edward sprung out of his seated position on the porch. He darted to Ellie's side of the car and leaned in kissing Tony's hair before pulling his daughter out of the front seat, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you for telling me, honey." She returned his hug fiercely. "God I was worried about you all."

"I'm sorry, Dad… For everything." She said when he pulled away. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead.

"Me too, kid." She nodded and they hugged again as I helped Tony out of the car. I smiled at the hugging pair and Tony aww'ed. They finally let go of each other and I was pulled into Edward's arms.

"You stop worrying about me so much. I can handle myself."

"Mommy did good. She punched him." Edward pulled my hand into his eyesight and studied my knuckles looking for bruising.

"I'm fine." I sighed.

"Did you hurt him?"

"He cried." Edward's eyes flickered up to mine, his eyes smoldering with lust and he attacked my mouth. I smirked against his lips and kissed him back with just as much fervor.

"They always kiss." Ellie groaned to Tony. "Happy, sad… they always find some way to kiss. It's a little much if you ask me." She snorted. I shrugged and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you more." I said cheekily, Ellie curled a lip.

"Eww." Tony groaned, I laughed and kissed Edward once more.

...BBC…

_**I hope your day went well, dear Belle. Tonight is casual so you may dress as you please.-A**_

"Why does he talk like he's from the fucking thirties?" Edward asked from over my shoulder. I jumped, not knowing he was reading my message.

"I don't know… Class?" Edward snorted.

"Fuck class." He rolled up the cuffs of his sleeves and I ogled him as he walked to the dresser in front of me. He wore black slacks and a black button up, looking sinfully delicious.

"You look hot." I blurted. He turned and looked at me over his shoulder with a lifted eyebrow.

"What's new?" I shook my head.

"Definitely not you being a dick." His shoulders shook as he chuckled and I pulled on my strappy five inch heels.

"I thought he said casual?" Edward eyed my shoes and I shrugged.

"I'm wearing jeans." I gestured to my denim clad legs and he sighed. "Hey, it's better than the little hooker dresses he likes me in." He nodded and bent over to tie his shoe. I bit my lip as I stared holes into his gorgeous ass. I swear I'd be twenty percent more attentive at all times if my husband wasn't so sexy.

"-go?" I shook my head and blinked at him in confusion. The image of his ass in those pants forever engraved in my memory.

_See?_

"Huh?" I asked, realizing that he had long since stood up and turned around, so I'd been staring at his dick for a while.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked again with a smirk.

"Uh… yeah." I stood from the bed and did a practice lap in my shoes before heading out the door. The kids were all collected in the family room watching a movie while Alice grimaced on the couch and Jasper sang along to whatever Disney song was playing.

"Well don't you two look nice?" Jasper said looking up at us from the couch.

"It's nice to see you wearing something age appropriate, Bella." Alice smirked; I flipped her off and quickly took the steps.

"Are you about to leave, Mommy?" Olivia asked standing from her spot, I nodded and she reached up for a hug. I smiled and hugged her little body tightly, doing the same to her other three siblings and then Bowie. The little boy was a trip, Alice had complained about him hugging me more often than her and when he tried to cop a feel of my chest recently I knew exactly why.

He was going for a record. He was the only boy that's made a pass at all three Masen women.

"Jasper, are you ready?"

"Yeah, bro." He shot up, dressed similarly to Edward.

"Thanks for watching them, Alice. If you need us just you know… call my mirror." I turned to Jasper. "Can I receive calls?"

"Yeah, it will just vibrate once." He said with a nod, Alice shrugged.

"Okay off we go." Jasper called as we walked out the door. There were two company cars outside of the house and Jasper climbed into one while Edward and I got into the other. We peeled off into two different directions and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Where's he going?"

"He has to have more miles on the car to show that we didn't come from the same place. He's just taking the longer way." I nodded and slumped back against the seat.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, his eyes flickering towards mine in the mirror.

"Nothing, I can't stand this assignment, but it's whatever." I waived him off with a shrug. I pulled off my rings and put them in the little pouch in the glove box with a sigh.

"I'm sure it won't last too much longer." He said with a sympathetic smile as he passed me Gerandy's rings. I slipped on the large rock with a groan and leaned against the seat again. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep on the cold leather.

_Not too much longer…_

"Bella, Baby, wake up." I felt a cold hand on my and stirred awake. I opened my eyes and was met by bright green ones.

Edward smiled, "Come on, gorgeous, we've got to go in." I sighed and let him help me out of the car. I blinked heavily and struggled to keep from leaning back on Edward.

"Well look who it is!" There was a pinch on my hip and Edward stiffened next to me. "Wakey Wakey! Eggs and bac-ey!" I blinked heavily up at Felix.

"I hate you." Felix nudged Edward.

"This one's got some mouth huh?"

Edward responded stoically, "I wouldn't know."

"I've got her from here." I immediately straightened up; apparently I was leaning on Edward more than I thought I was.

"I'm fine." I slurred slightly, Felix lifted an eyebrow and took my arm pulling me from the garage into the basement.

"Got a little crush on Eddie there huh?" He asked trying to slip an arm around my waist.

"No, not at all."

"Then why's it okay to lean on him and not me?"

I pushed him away from me, and walked as far away from him as I could in the narrow hallway. "If you haven't noticed, I don't _like_ you."

"It hurts, baby." He said patting his chest. "It hurts. And by the way I think you need to kiss my little booboo that you gave me earlier." He crudely grabbed at his crotch. "Clothes are optional." Alfonzo cleared his throat as we stepped into a large room with a big table set up in the middle of us.

"Sorry, Alfo."

"Miss Belle." He acknowledged, with a bow of his head.

"Alfonzo."

"Has Felix been giving you trouble?" He asked shooting Felix a pointed look.

_Now I'm not one to snitch-_

"Yes, actually he has." Alfonzo shook his head and pointed to the door before pulling out a chair for me. Felix glared at me before heading out the door. Alfonzo's phone rang and he glanced at it nervously. "I-um… I have to attend to Gerandy. I'll send someone to-" There was a crash from upstairs and I jumped. "to stay with you." He hurried out of the room and there was an ear piercing scream from the floor above and my breath caught.

Edward sauntered into the room a minute later and I sent him a tentative smile before studying my hands. He stopped and stood guard by the door as the thumping continued.

"Do you know what-?" He turned with a lifted eyebrow and a half smirk.

"I would say you managed to get your little friend in trouble."

"_Fudge…_" There was not telling who Gerandy was listening to or when, so I decided to keep it Belle appropriate for the night. Edward turned back to the door and I sighed.

"Isabelle!" Gerandy exclaimed clapping his hands together before wiping them off with a hand towel. He tossed the used thing to Edward and I gasped as Edward bunched up the slightly bloody towel and tucked it into his pant pocket.

_What did I get myself into?_

…BBC…

**Hope you laughed and/or enjoyed!**

**What was your, favorite or most shocking, moment of the chapter?**

**Review! **

**Let's try something different.**

**If you are reading this right now drop a review! Just you know… for a tally… It doesn't have to be long or anything just you know…**

**(I won't hold it against you if you've never reviewed before :D)**

**Click that button…**

**Down there :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to:** _**DenisseWinters**_**, **_**MaryMary123**_**, **_**Yummy dummy**_**, **_**Melnaugh**_**, **_**totes. mah. Gotes**_**, **_**ohtobeyoung, kelliekinz**_**, **_**ec620**_**, **_**Cici G**_**, **_**bearygirl**_**, **_**crazy-chick-4life**_**, **_**dowlingnana**_**, **_**dazzleglo**_**, **_**Bronte**_**, **_**Cockerspanmom**_**, **_**JayJayBrownie**_**, **_**luv2dance**_**, **_**1234**_**, **_**jennchris821 and christmastree**_**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

…BBC…

Alistair laid down some cards and mumbled something in Italian that I couldn't understand. The table cheered though and I took a sip of my beer.

Poker was not my thing.

My leg bounced underneath the table as I waited for them to start speaking about things that were important. Alistair's face was bright red and I took it that he was losing as his chips were continuously slid opposite him. He sat with Alfonzo, whose eyes constantly wandered towards where I was sitting. Collin Varner sat opposite Alec; he was one of the leading drug dealers in the area. Then there was Diego and Royce Vasilii. The two of them were brothers who were the grand theft auto proprietors. There was also Santiago, from the Seattle mob.

A small, dull, yet fucking dangerous group of men. I didn't really understand why Santiago was there seeing as he was from another division but of course I kept my mouth shut and strained to keep my eyes off of Edward, who was still tending to the door. Felix hadn't reappeared and for that I was thankful.

"Gentlemen, It looks like My Belle has lost interest in our little game-" I everything but taped my automatically rising eyed brow to my forehead to keep it from rising incredulously. I had no interest in the game to start with; it seemed his interest waned when his chips did. "so let's get to something a little bit more serious."

Alistair shot me an uncalled for menacing look as he leaned his elbows on the table and began to converse with the men.

The hell?

"As most of you may know, I have been getting a little bit of shit from Seattle recently." He held his hand out towards Santiago. "Money issues." He slapped Santiago's back. "You all's big man is a little stingy fucker, isn't he?" Santiago nodded.

Alistair turned back to the group with a sly smile. "We are going to fuck them over a bit." He said, you could hear the happiness in his voice as he spoke. Royce held up a hand, his eyes glued to me, I stared into my lap and hoped this motherfucker didn't get me kicked out.

"Is there a reason she's still here?"

Alistair snapped his fingers and Edward turned walking up behind the two of us. "Is there a reason you're speaking to me like you are?" He stood and slammed his hands on the table. "She's mine, she can be where ever she wants to be and at the moment she wants to be here." Alistair raised an eyebrow and sat back down.

"If there's a problem, I'm sure Eddie here can help you out with it." The group looked up to Edward, and Royce gulped.

"We're fine; it was just a question… I'm sorry." He held up his hands and relaxed back into his seat. Alistair looked over his shoulder and nodded at Edward who went back to the door.

"My Belle knows her boundaries." He laid his hand on my leg. "She knows what crossing those boundaries would mean." He turned to me a soft look coming over his features as he leaned towards me.

"I do." I said, he tilted up my chin and pressed a kiss to my lips. I held back my grimace and beamed at him when he pulled away. He tapped my chin and looked back to the men who quickly averted their gazes.

"Back to business." He sighed. "Santiago, has decided that it's be best to join us." I faked a cough and put my hand to my chest, pushing the little button on the area where the underwire of my bra started, turning on the microphone.

They paid no attention to me as I recovered from my coughing fit, continuing to talk instead.

"_It's a little foggy; could you move anything away from the mic?_" Jasper asked through my ear piece. I sighed and looked down at my shirt, moving my hair from over my bra.

"_That helps a little. Can you unbutton a few buttons?_" Edward cleared his throat from the doorway obviously hearing Jasper's words through his own headset. "_Or take off your bra? Sending a few generous pictures wouldn't hurt either._"I ran a hand through my hair. "_No but seriously, do something._"

"Al?" I turned to Alistair and batted my eyelashes. "I need to use the restroom." He ran his finger down my cheek before snapping at Edward.

"Escort my Isabelle to the bathroom please." Edward nodded yet his jaw ticked when Alistair said '_my'_.

"Of course." He said tersely.

"Don't be rude offer the lady your arm." Edward breathed deeply before holding out his arm so that I could take it. We quickly left the room. We passed by what I would presume was the family room. Felix sat on the couch, holding an ice pack to his mouth. His eye was swollen and he grimaced as he looked up at us.

Edward's arm swept out in front of him and he pointed towards the bathroom, I nodded silently at him and sighed once I had the door closed. I did a sweep of the room before undoing the top buttons of my shirt.

"What should I do?"

"_Show some cleavage or something?_"

Edward growled quietly from the other side of the door. "No." I sighed and fiddled with the cups of my bra.

"Better?"

"_Much, thanks, sweet cheeks._" I looked in the mirror and made sure everything was in place before leaving the bathroom again.

"Calm down," I whispered to Edward, he narrowed his eyes down at me and I wanted to kiss him.

But that was nothing new.

"Come on champ." I looked up for any hidden cameras and when I found none I slapped his ass. His eyes shot to the ceiling and he let out a relieved sigh. "Get your head in the game."

His hard-ass exterior melted away. "Don't. You know it gives me the _hots_ when you quote High School Musical." He mocked in a voice that sounded a lot like Ms. Isabella's, fanning himself, I laughed.

"_Aren't you two cute?"_ Jasper giggled over the speaker, I rolled my eyes.

"We should get back." I grabbed his hand and gave it a quick squeeze before dropping it and moving down the hallway, ahead of him.

When we got back Alistair and his workers were deep in discussion.

"You're going to be a snitch?" Collin asked, scratching behind his ear.

"Uh, yeah."

"How're we to know that you won't go blabbin' on us?"

"His life is on the line. Why do you all question me so?" Alistair said with an out of place smile. I took my seat next to Alistair.

"What else can we do?" Collin asked. "I'm not comfortable with this."

"I don't do what I do, for your comfort. Shuddap." He reached over and smacked Collins arm.

I lifted a finger in the air. "If I may?" Their eyes all shot to me, except for one of Diego's, he had a lazy one that was always trained about two feet away from the other. Santiago burst out into laughter and all attention was on him.

"We're going to listen to a _woman_? If this is the kind of business you run-" He pushed his chair away from the table and made to stand but stopped when he realized Edward was right there, due to Al's commands.

"You are going to sit down and follow along. You know, you're already in too deep." He sighed with a flick of his fingers. "Go ahead, darling." He said throwing an arm over the back of my chair.

"Why don't you send someone in to Seattle?" I shrugged and Alistair tapped my thigh.

"Thatta' girl." I wrinkled my nose at his condescending tone. I fucking make sense. The table was silent.

"That makes sense…" One random voice muttered.

"It does not!" Santiago cried. "It will get me killed at best!"

"Sometimes you have to take one for the team." Collin said lowly.

"Fuck that."

"Eddie!" Alistair called, Edward was behind Santiago in a split second, his eyes inquiring.

"Have a seat." He pulled out the vacant chair next to Santiago and sat down.

"What do you think about Belle's idea?" Edward's eyes shot to mine before darting back to Alistair's.

"I think it could work." He said strongly. I bit my lip hoping they wouldn't decide to send him into Seattle.

"Collin, Alfonzo?" The men nodded, "Royce, Diego?" Same.

"It's unanimous."

"I'm against it." Santiago cried, he was met with seven cold stares and he shrunk back. "What're you going to do to them?"

"Nothing big, just get back my money." Alistair sat back in his chair, clasping his hands over his stomach. "And a little bit more. We'll just need a person to infiltrate the bank that they own." His eyes trained on Edward and I bit the inside of my cheek, casting my eyes into my lap.

_Fuck._

"You know of anyone?" My head snapped up and Edward nodded. "Who?"

"Well you just had to mess up Felix?" He asked with a nod. "For messing with the girl?" Alistair nodded and Edward's eyes locked on mine, holding too much emotion for someone who was supposed to be a stranger. I broke the gaze and turned to Alistair.

He didn't seem to notice the look and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Felix would be perfect." He grinned and clapped his hands. It would help if he could give me the fucking bank name.

"What is the name of the bank?" Collin asked pulling out a pen.

_Huh… What luck?_

"Viotti and Cochello Bank." Alistair pursed his lips and he eyes his lost chips, on the other side of the table. "I'm bored of this, leave." I lifted a self-righteous eyebrow but quickly lowered it. Everyone around the table stood and left, with the exception of Alistair and I.

"Did you want me to stay tonight?" I asked, praying that he wouldn't.

"Huh? No… Go home, I need to do some more business and whatnot…" He snapped and Edward was back in the room. "Take Belle back to the Marriott." Edward nodded and once again offered me his arm. I took it but didn't dare lean into him as we walked to the car.

Edward stuck his head in the car and did a quick check for any bugs before opening my door. "Thanks." I slid into the backseat and he climbed into the front.

We were silent until we had cleared the gates. "I thought he was going to send you out."

"I did too." He sighed, "I'm really fucking glad he didn't though." I nodded, Edward reached into the glove compartment and pulled out my cell phone tossing it back to me.

"Call the kids, make sure no one is dead." I rang Ellie's cell phone and she answered sleepily on the second ring.

"Mommy?"

"Hi, pumpkin. Is everything alright?" She groaned on her end and then there was a shriek.

"Bowie! What the hell! Get out!"

"El-" There was a smack and I hoped she hadn't hit the little boy.

"Out!" She shrieked, there was a cry and then a door slammed.

"He's such a creep."

"Watch your language, kid." Edward snorted at me, from the front seat.

"I'm okay though…" There was a lot of ruffling on her end.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure I wasn't molested. I guess whore-ism is genetic."

"I disagree. According to your father's _past_-" I said the word sarcastically. "you'd be pretty easy if that were true."

"Tell Daddy that blow up dolls don't count."

"I already did, he still counts them though."

"Here we go again…" Edward sighed from the front, we pulled into the driveway and I bid Ellie goodbye. The house was completely dark, which would be a first for the group of people living there.

"You think they're sleeping?"

"I think they're going to ambush us when we walk in." I said exasperated.

"That'd make more sense than them sleeping…" I wrapped my arm around his waist as we walked. "We should go through the backdoor." He pulled me around the house and I chuckled.

"You realize how stupid we're going to feel when they're all _actually_ sleeping." I rolled my eyes as he shrugged and pulled out the key, unlocking the door and slipping into the dark house. I headed in after him and took in the calm atmosphere before I turned to Edward, seeing a red dot on his forehead.

"Edward?" He turned to me with confusion, obviously not having seen the light, and it disappeared. There was a flash of neon green and I frowned.

"What the fuck is going on?" There was a red arrow now focused on a sillouette in the doorway and all of a sudden red lights shot through the room and the sillouttes vest made all kinds of noises.

"Come at me, bitch!" A flash light was shone on Jasper's form, the person holding it? Alice.

_Of course._

"What the hell are you two doing?" Jasper's vest died down and he lifted a hand pointing it at Alice and sending her own vest into a frenzy. A little red light shone on Jazz's head before his vest lit up again and Tony popped up on the balcony.

"We won!" He screamed, there was another childlike scream coming from directly behind us as Seth pushed between Edward and I. Jasper shot up from his place on the floor and Sethy hit the lights. There was a giggle from the fireplace and I looked to see Olivia pressed up against it.

Edward ran a hand through his hair. "Keep it up, you guys will have a bed time by the end of the month." Bedtime was mandatory on school days, but we relax it during summers. They usually passed out around eleven but now due to their new babysitters; staying up until two in the morning wasn't all that unusual.

I grunted as I picked up Olivia and put her on my hip. "I'm not tired though Mommy!" She half screamed in my ear, I reached up and wiped off the smeared chocolate with a shake of my head.

"Calm yourself, child." Edward grabbed up Tony and took Seth's hand.

"I'm not sleepy!" She wriggled in my arms and I rolled my eyes.

"Olivia Violet Masen." I snapped she frowned at me before stilling in my arms. She stared me down for a second before resting her head on my shoulder and playing with my hair.

"Laser tag?" Edward asked Jasper, his head bobbed. "At twelve o'clock." He shook his head and moved up the stairs with Seth and Tony.

"Hey, I just got here. This was all Alice." I shook my head and hip checked Alice as I passed her.

"There's clean sheets in the guest room, downstairs." She gave me a thumbs up and I headed on up to Olivia's room.

"Mommy?"

"Hmm?" I laid her down and smoothed out her hair.

"Do you have two husbands?"

"Who told you that?"

"Aunt Alice."

"Alice is a whore. Trust me."

"Oh okay… But when Ellie said it-"

"Ellie can be right believe it or not."

"So you only have one husband?" I nodded and tucked her comforter in around her.

"Yup. Daddy." I clarified.

"Okay."

"I love you, sweetie." I kissed her forehead and she hugged my neck before turning on her side.

"Love you too, Mommy." I stood and made to leave the room when she yelped. "Wait, will you check for monsters?"

I shrugged and got on my knees in front of her bed. "Why, you've never asked me to check before?"

"That was before Bowie-"

"I've moved on! You should do the same!" Bowie screamed, I turned towards the door to see Ellie dragging him by the hand, annoyance plastered over her sleepy face.

"I'll take him."

"No, I want to take him to Daddy." She gave me an evil smile and I shook my head, catching her before they reached the steps.

"We don't need to give Daddy a heart attack today, okay?" I nodded and lifted Bowie's light form into my arms. "Go back to bed." I kissed her forehead and hugged her briefly, holding Bowie back from pinching her ass as we hugged.

"Have you lost your mind, child?"

He pressed himself tightly to mine with a theatrical sob. "I'm like the ti-nic in the sea of love Aunty Bella!" He wailed.

"It's titanic." I corrected with a laugh. He leaned down and rested his head on my chest before patting the side of my tit.

"My bad."

"Ha." I pulled him away from me and held him at arm's length. "I won't hesitate to throw a child over a rail." I said looking over the banister at the family room.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He screamed.

"What's I tell you about that mouth, Blake?"

"It was going to get someone prega-nint." He pouted down at her before turning to wink at me. I put him down and wiped my hands on my pants.

"Yeah, Bell. You might want to clean up after that. He's got that Whitlock super sperm." There was a smack from downstairs and I debated the odds of hitting Jazz if I threw my shoe at him from up here.

"Turn down the dip-shit for a little bit won't you, Jazz?" Bowie took off down the steps and I followed him down.

I collapsed onto the couch next to Edward, letting my head drop back against it. He tipped over and rested his head in my lap. Alice and Jasper sat on the loveseat opposite us, with Bowie sitting on Jaspers lap.

"Guess who paid us a visit today?" Edward turned his head to face Alice in silent question.

"Who?"

"Our favorite Baby Mama!" She grinned.

"Who?"

"Victoria." I widened my eyes in exasperation and ran my fingers through Edward's soft hair, gently scratching his scalp.

"Fuck Victoria." I sighed.

"I'm not abrasive…" Edward mimicked in a high pitched voice that was supposed to be me… I guess.

I gently smacked his forehead. "Shut up." He looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Pleasant."

"Who said they weren't abrasive?" Alice asked, Edward pointed at me. "That was a terrible impression, Edward."

"I know." I sighed.

"Her voice is much deeper than yours." She and Jasper cracked up on the couch and we stared on un-amused. "I'm kidding."

"Oh I know."

"Bitch."

"Whore."

"Cunt."

"Fuck-tard." Edward rolled his eyes and turned on the couch pressing his face into my stomach. Jasper covered Alice's mouth as Bowie started to pay attention to our conversation.

"Well, I think it's time for bed." Jazz said as he stood, pulling Alice up with him. Bowie snuggled into his shoulder and Alice stuck her tongue out at me. I barked out a laugh, and flipped her off.

_Bitches these days. _

"I think it's time for us to head up, Bella." Edward sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"So many steps." I scratched his scalp and his chest vibrated against my leg as he moaned. "It's your lucky day. I'll let you carry me up." I smiled hopefully and he peeked up at me.

"_Wowzaa_, thanks, babe!" He groaned sarcastically. He sat up and grabbed the throw pillow from behind me. He put it at the end of the couch and pushed me forward a bit so he could stretch out along the couch, his feet hanging off the edge.

"Come 'ere. We can just stay here." I looked at the short cushion skeptically.

"We aren't both going to fit-" He rolled his eyes and pulled me down, pressing my body tightly against his chest. I squeezed my thigh in between his and it wasn't the most comfortable position I'd ever been in…

_But hell… I wasn't complaining._

"Night, Beautiful. I love you." He kissed the top of my head and I rested my cheek against his chest.

"Love you too." My eyes fluttered shut and I fell deeply asleep.

…BBC…

"Wow…"

"Is it just me or do they look slightly deprived?"

"Depends, what do you mean by deprived?"

"Sexually."

_The fuck…_

"Yeah. I see what you mean. You'd have to be _really_ horny to fall asleep like that."

"Or maybe they were in the middle of you know… Then the fell asleep?"

"Like you did last night? I could punch you."

"You couldn't reach." I woke up as my leg was pushed off the side of the bed.

_Or… couch?_

My eyes flew open and I was acutely aware of Edward's body squeezing the life out of me. I looked down to see his head on my chest, his hips were pressed into mine and my leg was thrown over his.

My eyes darted up to Alice and Jasper who stood in the doorway of the kitchen with amused smirks.

"What the…?" Edward groaned and nuzzled his head into my breasts, his morning wood coming out to play as he shifted his hips. I bit my lip at the friction and barely managed to glare at Jasper through my Edward induced haze.

And he was sleeping.

_That right there is a testament to the sexiness that I'm getting to bag._

I lamely gave myself a mental fist pump. "What the hell do you want?"

"Did I ask for your help?" Alice said rolling her neck.

"Why are you just _standing_ there?" Edward shifted again and I inwardly groaned.

_Always when there were other people around._

"We came to watch tv-"

"There's a television downstairs." They bitched and moaned at me about nothing for awhile before I blinked remember something.

"_Or maybe they were in the middle of you know… Then the fell asleep?"_

"_Like you did last night? I could punch you."_

"You two were going to have _sex_ in my house?"

"Somebody in this place has to consciously get some." Jazz grinned pointing to Edward's provocative position.

"In _my _house!" I shrieked momentarily forgetting about Edward's sleeping state.

"Hater's gonna hate, Bella." Jazz shrugged.

"You-" Edward grumbled as I started to talk and stuck two fingers in my mouth, halfway fucking choking me.

"Look at Daddy-boy getting freaky in his sleepy." I gagged on his fingers and used my free hand to pull his hand away from my face.

"You just had to make it rhyme, didn't you?" Alice asked Jasper, with a shake of her head.

"Edward, what the hell?" I coughed.

His head lifted and his sleepy green eyes pierced mine. "Stop talking." He nestled his lower half against mine before attempting to fall back asleep on my chest.

"Look, the two of them are getting farther than we did last night. He's _sleeping_ Jasper. If you start awake the _least_ you could do is finish asleep." I winced at the talk of their sexual deviancy in my fucking house.

"Edward," I coughed. "You are fucking crushing me, baby." He growled and made a quick little flip so that I was lying on top of him and straddling his hips. I swung my leg off of him and sat on the little free space on the couch.

"What time is it?" I ran my fingers through my hair with a groan.

"Ten. All of the little ones are sleeping." I reached back and patted Edward's stomach.

"You need to wake up anyway."

"_Why?_" He whined groggily.

"You need to help me get ahold of Victoria."

"I won't help you hide the body."

"If you don't get up you should worry about my attempts to hide your body." He sat up and smirked at me.

"I love you." I rolled my eyes and he leaned forward kissing me roughly. Jasper cleared his throat from the doorway and I broke away from Edward's lips.

Jasper spoke loudly to Alice. "No, I think they just forgot they had company." Alice laughed. Edward glared at him and I just wanted to jump him. By the looks of it Alice and Jasper did too.

"Well aren't you a handsome young fella?" Jasper batted his eyelashes at my husband and I was mildly disturbed. Bowie crashed into Alice's legs with a giggle. There was a loud knock at the door and I groaned, not quite having the energy to get up and answer it.

Alice peeked into the foyer, "Looks like you won't need to get ahold of Vicky anytime soon…"

_You would think people would at least have a decency to appropriately time their bullshit._

I stood from the couch and Edward came to the door with me, as Ali and Jazz stayed behind to watch.

Victoria stood there looking all high and mighty as she waited for me to open the door.

_This bitch…_

I pulled open the door and there stood Victoria, but she wasn't alone.

My eyebrows skyrocketed. "Oh _hell_ no."

…BBC…

_**Hope you laughed and/or enjoyed!**_

_**Who do you think is at the door?**_

_**Review! **_

_**430 and I'll update early ;)**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Thanks to:**_ _**jkkhreedy, christmastree, Stephanie Dainiak Cullen, dazzleglo, teddywashere, ec620, Melnaugh, ohtobeyoung, Savage havoc, totes. Mah. Gotes, DenisseWinters, MaryMary123, dowlingnana, ccvanityy, Yummy Dummy, and theamazingtracy.**_

_**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**_

BBC…

"I think we need to talk." Victoria said with a lifted eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'd say." My eyes didn't leave the grimy figure behind her. "You're going to need to tie him up outside though. We don't allow dogs in the house." He rolled his eyes and I jumped at him, making him and Victoria flinch backwards.

"Don't roll your eyes. It's not polite." Edward let out a cough behind me and I tossed on elbow back into his stomach.

"Come on in Victoria." I stepped aside and she came in, Marcus attempted to come in as well. "Show her to the kitchen, Edward." The two of the disappeared and I blocked Marcus's way, holding up my hand.

"Look Little Bit-" I barked out a laugh.

"You really don't know when to stop do you?" I cocked my head. "You're in my house, I think you should at least respect that."

"Oh, like how you respected me in _my _house?" He asked.

I wrinkled my nose, "Oh we're still a little butthurt about that one?" He screwed up his face angrily.

"Look bitch-" He seethed.

"Woah, language." I said holding up both of my hands. "I have kids you know."

"I don't give a fuck."

"Well until you find, not only one, but a few fucks to give, you can't come in. I think a little time on the porch to reflect would do you some good." I patted his shoulder and pointed to the bench.

"You aren't putting me in time out-" He said harshly.

"Oh course not." I pointed past him again. "Remember to face the wall-" He growled and attempted to push himself through the door.

"You're working on my nerves."

"Good to know." I rolled my eyes.

"Bella!" Edward called from the kitchen.

"I'm fine, I've decided to put my abrasiveness to good use out here." I called back, Marcus snorted. "Something funny?"

"Little you- abrasive? Ha." Fuck that, I was anything but little. I was almost as tall as he was.

"Now look, bud. You're starting to piss me off-"

"What are you going to do? Call your husband on me?"

"I'm going to handcuff you to the fucking porch."

"Oh please-"

"I'd chill, dude, she's done it to me before." It was true when Bowie was two, Alice had some suspicions about Jasper's loyalties towards her and her son. I knew he didn't do shit but it gave me a chance to handcuff Jasper, so I took it. We all had a heart to heart, of course I was the mediator because their fights can get pretty heated, I just wanted to make sure Jazz made it out alive.

And I wanted to cuff him.

The confident look in Marcus's eyes wavered when he saw Jazz's looming form.

I stared down the man. "Now I'd like to have a civil conversation with your wife. Will you be obedient, and stay out on the porch like a good boy?" I asked patronizingly.

"I'm not a dog."

"I know, dear." I pointed to the bench. "Sit." His arm shot out and he grabbed my arm.

I laughed, "You are just incorrigible." I pushed his hand away.

"Hey man, you need to back off-" Jasper said trying to move between us.

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Your little lady can't handle herself?"

"No doubt she could. She shouldn't have to, not against a man at least." He said seriously, Marcus scoffed.

"Marcus has… different views when it comes to women and children."

"Marcus? As in Jared's Marcus?" A fire lit behind Jazz's eyes and I was slightly impressed. I didn't know Jasper had the capability of becoming angry. "You disgust me." Jazz spat.

Marcus's eyes shot to me. "You went blabbing about my business."

"Jared is now our business as well." I shrugged. "Sit your ass down, I'm not kidding. I can call Em over to watch you… Remember him? The big guy?"

Marcus backed up until the back of his legs hit the seat. "Good boy." I slammed the door and locked it before patting Jasper's shoulder.

"Thanks." He shrugged and the two of us headed into the kitchen where Edward and Alice sat at the table. I took my place next to Edward and smiled at the woman.

"Hey, Vicki." She regarded me cautiously, the woman always had suspicious of my being crazy.

That's okay though, I kind of was.

"Hi, Bella." Her eyes nervously darted around the room.

"So you wanted to discuss Jared?"

"I _just_ want my baby back…" Edward looked at me from the corner of his eye.

I sighed, "Victoria, I don't think it'd be a good idea to move Jared back into that household. With enough of that shit that Marcus is doing Jared will turn out just like that."

"Marcus hasn't done _any_-"

"When Jared first ran away, he had a black eye and a fucked jaw." I lifted an eyebrow. "Now what hasn't Marcus done?"

"Here's the thing, Jared is _not_ your business, he's mine."

"Well, when you don't look out for what's best for Jared-"

"You don't know what's best for my son."

"I know that getting beat around isn't best for him." I said, she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Bella, I am done with this nonsense, I will call the police."

"Fine. Go ahead, when they take your son away you won't be allowed to see him. He'd be placed with a random family. Now who is that good for?" Victoria didn't seem to have anything to say to that and I sat back in my seat with a sigh.

"If you'd like, we could let you see Jared as much as _you_ want. Marcus doesn't have the freedoms and he's lucky we haven't thrown him into the slammer." Edward said to her. "All visits would take place at his new home though." She dropped her head into her hands.

"Is he here now?"

Edward and I shook our heads, "He's with my brother and his wife, they don't live too far from here." Edward said to her. Her jaw dropped and she gaped at us.

"You gave my son away." I shook my head.

"We thought that'd be a suitable household for Jared…" I soothed. "Like he said you can visit Jared whenever as long as one of his guardians is present. Marcus can_not_ visit him though." A tear fell from Vicki's eye and I felt bad for her but she made her decision.

"Fine, I want to see him now."

"I've already texted Emmett." Alice said, placing her phone on the table. "He and Jared are on their way." Victoria nodded.

Victoria looked at Edward with pleading eyes. "There is nothing else I can-?"

"We aren't going to put Jared back in that situation. With _Marcus._"

"Marcus is my _husband._" She slammed her hand down on the table.

"This is your choice, Victoria." I shrugged apathetically.

"You're making me choose between my son and my husband?" She stopped and shook her head. "This is ridiculous; I'm taking this to the cops." She stood from the table and I could honestly care less. Calling the cops would not only shit on her but Marcus would be locked up and Jared would be put into the system as well.

"Do what you will," I waved her off and she grabbed her purse slinging it over her shoulder and stomping out of the room. There was a high pitched gasp when she entered the foyer. Emmett sauntered into the kitchen scratching the back of his neck. Edward groaned and threw his arm over the back of his chair.

"What are we going to do when she takes this to court?" Alice asked.

"She's not going to; our case is more solid than anything she could bring to the table." Edward replied, before sighing and standing up. "I'm going to go check on Jared."

Emmett held up his hand. "I think its best we leave them alone. If you're worried about what Victoria will do… don't be. That kid is twice her size anyway. And Rosie is out there."

Edward dropped into his seat. "True." He turned to me, "Did Marcus give you any trouble?"

"That guys an asshole." Jazz piped up.

"It wasn't too bad…" I sighed, running my hands through my hair. "He's out on the porch now."

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Olivia came into the room rubbing her eyes. Her curly hair was a mess on the top of her head. I pushed my chair away from the table and instead of letting me stand she crawled into my lap, laying her head on my chest and closing her eyes again.

I kissed the top of her hair and Edward stood. "You want cereal, honey?" He asked, she nodded sleepily against my chest.

"Why do all of your children sleep until noon?" Jazz asked, playfully poking Olivia's stomach. She didn't even react, instead snuggling into me.

"Because my friends keep them up until all hours of the morning." I ran my fingers through Olivia's hair with a slight smile, untangling it. "Where's your kid?"

"Probably in your daughter's room." He raised his eyebrows with a smirk. Edward dropped the box of cereal he was holding and darted out of the room.

"Why do you do that to him?" I asked shaking my head. "Bowie's downstairs, isn't he?" Alice nodded and rolled her eyes. "He'll figure it out." Emmett sat in Edwards vacated seat with a sigh.

"If Victoria takes this to court, if Jared's put into the system do you think adoption would still be an option?" I nodded.

"Yes, but it would just take a lot longer." He nodded.

"Who's adopted?"

"You are." Tony said on cue as he entered the kitchen, pulling Edward by the hand.

"That would mean you're adopted too." She pointed out.

"We all learn to accept stuff." Tony shrugged.

"O…_kay…_" Olivia rolled her eyes and got out of my lap.

"_Olivia!_" Ellie screamed from upstairs, there were two sets of frantic footsteps that made their way downstairs.

"Oh, I _thought_ Bowie was still downstairs." Jasper said in Alice's ear. She shook her head and went to my fridge.

"Olivia. Take him back!" Ellie said running behind Edward.

Bowie stopped running after Ellie, he looked at me. "You know what. I'm done with you little girls. I need a woman." He made to step towards me and Edward grabbed his arm.

"Don't do that, son." He turned to Edward with wide eyes.

"Sir, I've gotten further with your wife than I have with your daughters. I think she's my only chance." He said honestly. "I need a Masen in my life. Edward's eyes lit up with anger and he stepped towards the little boy and the entire room jumped into action.

"I'll go get our shit," Alice sprinted downstairs and Jasper stood. Ellie was holding her father back and Olivia cried.

"He's going to kill him, Mommy." She sobbed, I moved her off of my lap and walked towards Edward and Bowie. I pushed Bowie towards Jasper and patted Edward's chest.

I laughed. "Chill. He's six."

Jazz picked the little boy up. "Aww. Aunty B is like the modern day Pedo-bear." I threw the oven mitt at him as he laughed.

"Mommy, can I head down to the park?" Seth asked, walking into the kitchen. His hair was slicked back and he was overdressed to go play on a swing. He wore a light blue polo and a pair of lighter pink shorts.

"Why?"

"To play with some friends…" I pursed my lips and he winked at me. I looked to see Edward wink back and then gape at me when he realized I was looking at him.

"He means _Emily_." Ellie sing-songed.

"Who's Emily?"

"This girl I'm talking to." He sniffed and popped his collar.

"You don't talk to girls. Go to your room." I said pointing upstairs.

_Fuck the girl, that's my baby._

"I think he'll be alright, Baby."

"They're tiffin it." Ellie said, Seth blushed deeply and I wanted to hug the hell out of him.

"Calm, Momma bear." Edward said in my ear, as he grabbed my waist.

"We can all go to the park." Tony said from the table, he and Olivia had made their own cereal in the meantime. Olivia bounced happily in her seat clapping her hands.

"Alright." I agreed, Seth scowled at me and I lifted an eyebrow. His frown dropped and he turned leaving the room. "Go get dressed, guys. We can take Jared with us if you want?" I asked Emmett, he shrugged.

Bowie squirmed in Jaspers arms. "Can I come to the park, Aunt Bella?"

"Of course you can come. But I'd rather you not tell anyone that you got anywhere with me." I said with a pointed look, he nodded and grinned at me.

"Jared's here?" Ellie's smile grew twice in size.

"You didn't see him and Victoria when you came downstairs?" I asked grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl.

"No…" My eyes widened and I looked to Em.

"What?" Emmett asked before he marched out of the room. Edward tapped my shoulder before leaving the room after Em.

"Why is his Mom here?" Ellie asked tapping my shoulder.

"She wanted to talk to us about Jared going back." She shook her head furiously.

"What did you say?" She asked cautiously.

"We said no. Don't worry; everything will be fine, okay?" She nodded.

Edward and Emmett both re-entered the room looking significantly calmer. "They're all on the porch still." I nodded and took a bite of my apple.

"I'm done, Mommy!" Olivia yelled, she scooted away from the table and Tony dropped his spoon into his bowl.

"Me too."

"Bath time." They both groaned at me.

"Come on guys," I said grabbing their hands and taking them out of the room.

"Mommy, what did you and Bowie do together?" Olivia asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Absolutely nothing."

"Don't lie to me. This is my marriage were talking about." I lifted and eyebrow and led them into the bathroom turning on the faucet.

"Tony, go into the other bathroom and get undressed, I'll turn your water on soon." He nodded and ran out. Edward and I were stricter about bath time after the little flooding incident.

"I mean…" I teased, she lifted an eyebrow. "I thought that you and Bowie were over, Olivia." I helped her get her shirt over her head.

"Mommy! My husband shouldn't even be on your radar."

"Do you know what radar means?" I asked, checking the water again.

"Should I?" She asked with pursed lips.

"If you're going to use it, yes."

"Oh, well no I don't. I'm sure it made sense though." I shrugged and nodded because it did.

"So what did you two do? Did you go all Grandma on him? He's way too young for you." I stopped the bath water and helped her into the tub.

"So what did you two do?"

I stared at my hands in mock guilt. "I… kissed his cheek." Olivia gasped and splashed me with water.

"What! Home wrecker!" She threw more water at me and I laughed.

"Honey, you live in my house. I didn't wreck anything. Calm down." I swiped at the water on my arms.

"I can't believe you!" She shrieked dramatically.

"Hush and take your bath." I rolled my eyes and tossed her a wash cloth. I moved into the guest bathroom and turned on the water for Tony who stood in a pair of spider man underwear, bouncing from foot to foot.

I sat on the toilet and he scowled at me. "What's wrong, buddy?"

"What about Daddy?"

"What _about_ Daddy?" I asked curiously.

"I heard what you said about Bowie." He lifted an eyebrow and I laughed pulling him between my legs and giving his cold little body a hug. "Please, stop. This is yucky now that I know you like little boys." He said stoically as he tried to pull away from me.

"The only little boys I like are you and Seth."

"That makes it yuckier, Mommy."

"I don't like little boys like _that._ Tony." I rolled my eyes and put him on my knee while the water ran.

"I haven't done anything but kiss Bowie's cheek." Tony gasped.

"Ew. Did you get cooties?"

"No, you stop getting cooties when you're older." He nodded and I sent him a look. "_Much_ older." I nodded; I leaned over and turned off the water.

"Okay, buddy. When you're done your clothes will be on your bed." I walked out of the room before turning in the doorway. "Use soap."

"Mommy… It smells girly."

"Better girly than dirty."

"That's not what Daddy says." I rolled my eyes.

"Well trust me. I'm right." He nodded and started to take off his underpants. I closed the door. I quickly went through the motions of pulling out clothes for the twins before retreating to my own bathroom.

I was leaving Tony's room when strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"Looks like it's bath time for Mommy." He dropped his arms before throwing me over his shoulder.

"Okay, Edward. You aren't going to be able move your arm one day…"

"I won't be able to move my arm because of lifting you?" He laughed and started moving to the bedroom with ease. "You could have come up with something better than that."

"I don't like heights." I lied.

"I'm not that tall."

"You're taller than me."

"By like four inches."

"That's a lot of inches."

"_Okay,_ Baby. I've seen you jump from roofs, you aren't afraid of heights."

"When have I ever jumped from a roof!"

"I don't know. Okay, I made that up-"

"That's what I thought." I huffed and smacked his ass.

"Put me down." We'd been standing in the bathroom for a few minutes and I was still slung over his shoulder.

"I'd rather not."

"I hate you." He just laughed.

"Thanks, Baby."

I tried to push myself down but he just hiked my right back up over his shoulder. "Put me down."

"What's the magic words?"

"'I'm not three, so put me down'?"

"No, but your close."

"Does it have to do with sex?"

He scoffed. "Of course it does."

"Well, if you let me down I'll give you the number to this really great whore down the block-"

"But I have my own whore here, it's much more convenient." I pushed myself up as the blood rushed to my head and smacked the back of his head.

"You're definitely not getting any now."

"I have a feeling I wasn't getting any in the first place. What if I put you down?"

"Then you'd be not getting any and I'd be on the floor."

"Oh you're clever. You know what? I think we both know that you want a piece of this, you just hold out because-"

"Because…?" I lifted an eyebrow, which he couldn't see of course.

"I don't know." He admitted.

"I know, baby." I comforted, patting his back. He growled and went to fake drop me but I jabbed my toe into his thigh.

"Jesus! What the hell is wrong with your feet?" He asked, his leg going weak. He set me on the ground, staring at my feet.

"Sorry." I reached in and turned on the water in the shower. I started to unbutton my shirt and Edward stood rubbing his thigh as he scowled at me.

"Are you trying to break some kind of record?" He asked straightening up.

"What?"

"You know the record of like _'couple with the lowest count of sex a year_.'" I rolled my eyes with a slight smile.

"No-"

"Or are you getting your jollies somewhere else?" He lifted an eyebrow and I cocked my head.

"My _jollies_?" I asked, both eyebrows shot up and he straightened up taking a defensive position. "Yes, Edward, because I have time in my day to sleep around." I waved him off and dropped my pants.

"Oh really? Well-" I held up a hand.

"Edward, don't say anything stupid." His eyes roamed over my half naked body and lingered on my chest.

"I'm just saying." I rolled my eyes.

"I haven't gotten any kind of Jolly off with anyone but you in almost nine years." I chuckled with a shake of my head. I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his waist, leaning back to look at him. "What's gotten into you anyway?"

He lifted an eyebrow. "You walk around like that and wonder what's gotten into me? I'm horny, woman." I smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Mommy! Daddy! We gotta leave!" Olivia screamed. I sighed and pulled away from Edward. He pulled my body flush against his, making sure I felt his hardness on my thigh.

"Edward…"

"I'll make it quick." I bit my lip as he pushed me away to whip his shirt over his head. He unbuttoned his head and pushed his pants to the floor taking his underwear with them. My pussy clenched as he stood before me naked and I swallowed.

"I think we both know it's never quick." His eyes smoldered as he looked down at me. The already flowing river between my legs gushed as he eye fucked me.

He smirked, "What can I say? I got it like that, girl. I don't see you complaining." He pulled my closer, undoing my bra clasp with one hand and massaging my ass with the other. I took him into my hand and pumped him firmly.

"Mommy!"

"I'm in the shower, go on downstairs." I yelled through the door as Edward pushed me up against the cold tile next to the shower. I attacked Edward's neck with my lips, licking and sucking the salty skin there as he all but ripped my underwear off.

"We have to hurry-"

"We'll be fine, the park can wait." He murmured, bending down and grabbing the back of my thigh, pulling my leg around his waist.

"True-" I was cut off by his lips, and he rocked his thick cock against me. His smooth skin sliding easily between my moist lips. I moaned as he hit my clit, my walls started to convulse as I came from the friction.

"Just…" I reached down and positioned him at my entrance. He helped me hitch my leg up higher on his waist, so I'd be more comfortable when he pushed in. I used my free hand to thread into his thick hair.

"Gah… I love you." He whispered in my ear. I looked up into his eyes before sinking down onto his cock. "So beautiful." He said before pressing his lips to mine. His hands moved to my ass as he helped my bounce up and down on his dick.

"Baby…" I moaned into his mouth as he slid in deeper with each stroke.

Eight years and it just got better and better.

"Yes… Fuck…" We both looked down to where we were joined, our forehead's resting against each other's as we fucked. His hand wrapped around my hair and he yanked my head back, suddenly. I was about to protest the action when his mouth latched onto my nipple. I rocked into him harder, meeting him thrust for thrust.

Edward's hand traveled from my breast down to my clit, pausing to rub where we were joined just a bit. "Come for me, beautiful." He demanded his voice stern in my ear. He rubbed tight little circles rhythmically on my clit as his thrust began to get a little bit wild.

I held back on coming to piss him off. "I know you fucking heard me, Bella. Come." I tightened around him. I threw my head back and struggled to hold back my orgasm. Edwards hand shot to my jaw, "look at me." I opened my eyes and moaned at the intensity in his eyes. "Come."

"Who the fuck are you talking to?" I asked sassily.

"Don't play with me. I feel your little pussy throbbing, just let go, baby." He smirked at me and jerked his thumb against my clit sending me reeling over the edge. I rolled my hips against his thoroughly as I rode the waves of my orgasm. He leaned his forehead into the crook of my neck, shooting his hot cum into me as he bucked against my hips. I kissed the side of his head as he emptied himself into me.

"You're amazing." I sighed into his ear, I felt him smirk against my shoulder. I wasn't lying, not at all. If the whole FBI agent thing didn't work out he could have made it as a porn star or _something_ sex related.

"See, why do you even try and stop that from happening?" He panted, pulling away from me and placing me back on the ground.

"Mommy! Mommy! Are you almost done? It's been an hour."

"Nice quicky." I sighed to Edward, unable to hold back my smile, before stepping into the shower.

"I thought so." He grinned before following me into the stall.

"Almost, honey. We'll be right out!" I yelled out to Tony. Edward pressed against my back, kissing my neck as I washed myself. I rolled my head around on my tense shoulders and he reached up, massaging them.

"You want me to take them to the park? You can rest."

"Thanks, Baby. But I should go anyway… We haven't all spent much time together." He nodded, before his hand snuck forward to meet my hand and then assist it in washing my breasts.

"Yeah…" He sighed; he grabbed his own wash cloth and quickly washed himself before we rushed out to appease the kids. Jared had come in the house and was sitting at the table with Rose and Emmett, as we passed through the kitchen. Jared jumped up and joined us on the way to the cars. Emmett and Rose had something to talk about so they decided to stay behind.

"You took _forever…_" Olivia whined as I buckled her into her booster seat. Jared slid into the backseat next to her, looking thoroughly stressed out. I sent him a sympathetic look but decided it'd be best if I just let him be.

"Sorry, honey."

"No she's not!" Edward laughed from his car as he assisted Tony. I rolled my eyes and slid into the driver's seat before speeding after Edward who was, as always, going way over the speed limit. Ellie stared at the road with wide eyes as we followed them.

"Why are we speeding? It's just the park…" I furrowed my eyebrows at her question, laying off the gas a little.

"I… Don't know." She turned away from me slowly giving me a cautious look.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm great." I beamed at her. "Why?"

"You look... too happy."

"Okay… Is being happy a bad thing?"

"Of course not but you look… like…"

"Daddy made her happy." Olivia grinned from the backseat. "Daddy always makes Mommy happy." She played with a doll happily and Ellie smiled slightly. I pulled into the parking space next to Edward's and helped Olivia out of the car. I pulled the car door in closer to me to avoid getting it crashed into as Jasper sped up.

"I wasn't going to hit your door, woman." Jazz said stepping out of the car. "I know how to drive. Get on my level." I rolled my eyes and saw Sethy dart from Edward's car onto the playground stopping only when he got to a little girl his age and stuck his hand in his pocket. Our little group instantly went in opposite directions. Edward and Jasper followed the younger kids to the swings while Jared and Ellie choose to lay across the see-saws. Ali and I took our seats on the park bench.

"Lucky bitch." I smirked.

"I know."

"Okay, smiling all wide and whatnot. Watch you get pregnant again." I slapped her arm and covered her mouth.

"Don't even speak like that. You aren't funny." I hissed. She laughed against my hand and I scowled at her. "How'd you know?"

"I have known you for more than twenty years, Bella. I think I'd know when you got laid." I shrugged. "Besides, what are friends for?"

"I can't think of much else." I chuckled with a roll of my eyes.

"Look at your little man, Bells." She said elbowing me excitedly, I looked over to see Seth flirting with the little girl from earlier, when he turned something glinted in his ear.

"What in the hell…?" I squinted to see the jewel in his right ear and gasped and shot out of my seat. "Seth!" I yelled across the park.

Alice tugged my arm down. "Chill, if you have something to say walk your loud ass over there."

"I don't want to embarrass him." I smirked, before cupping my hands around my mouth. "_Seth_!" He flushed a deep read and looked up at me. I waved him over and he held up a finger to the little girl before jogging over.

"What?" He snapped.

"Watch your tone." He hung his head and nodded.

"Yes, mother?"

"What is in your ear?"

"An earring."

"But why…?" I cried, reaching up to touch the little jewel. "When…?" I touched the earring and two pieces fell off of his ear.

"Oh shit," Seth bent down and picked up the little parts.

"It's magnetic."

"I bought it. I think I know who wins Best Aunt of the Year."

"She was trying to compensate for forgetting to feed me." What an Alice thing to do. "She just bought the earring… She still didn't feed me."

_Even more Alice like._

"Child. Stop. Talking." Alice wagged her finger at him.

"Why would you even want that?" I asked as he put it back onto his right ear.

"Women love douchebags, mom."

"No they don't, honey." He pointed over my shoulder and I turned to see Edward flick Jasper's nipple with complete unamusement. He looked up a moment later in awe and it looked like Jasper said 'See? Nothing.'

"See?" I turned to Alice who threw her flip flop at them nailing Jazz in the stomach.

"There's a difference between douchebags and dumbasses. They-" I pointed at the men. "Are the latter." Edward rolled his eyes and sauntered towards us, plopping into my lap. Edward touched Seth's ear and lifted an eyebrow.

"What's this, bud?" I wriggled underneath Edward's weight and he laid down on me, completely.

"What are you doing?" I asked, half into his neck.

"Evenly distributing my weight. You're welcome." I pinched his side, and he sat up in my lap.

"An earring." Seth said softly.

"You got his ear pierced?" Edward asked me with raised eyebrows.

"Of course I didn't, he and Alice bought a magnetic earring."

"Oh okay, why?" He turned to Seth.

"Women love jerks." Edward reached up and high fived our son.

"Damn, I'm good. I've taught you well." I thumped my fist against his back. "I'm kidding that was all Jasper..." he turned back to Seth. "Women marry the polite ones though." Edward turned over his shoulder for a kiss and I shook my head, pushing away his face.

"If that were true I don't think any of us would be married right now."

"No, because I was polite when we met." Jazz said tapping her shoulder. "_They _wouldn't be together."

"Against all odds…" Edward said cheekily, I laughed. Edward reached up and pulled off Seth's earring.

He pocketed the jewel. "I don't think that's a good idea. And unless there is something you wanted to tell us… You had it on the wrong ear."

…BBC…

_**Hope you laughed and/or enjoyed!**_

_***Sighs* I've had a crappy day today so leave me a few lines to help me over that Monday blues…**_

_**What you think about Marcus and Bella's conversation?**_

_**Do you think Bella and Edward overstepped their bounds in terms of Jared and Victoria?**_

_**Hey… Then there was that lemon…**_

_**I want answers people! :)**_

_**Let's aim for 440!**_

_**Review!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to:****Savage havoc, totes .mah. gotes, crazy-chick-4life, ohtobeyoung, DenisseWinters, ec620, dazzleglo, Yummy dummy, steph A15, Stephanie Dainiak Cullen and dowlingnana.**

**Those of you who read and review honestly make the monotony that is life SO much better! So keep reviewing! They help me write.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

…BBC…

"You realize this is a case we're working on?" Charlie screamed at us. He was met with four unaffected stares from around the table. I rolled my eyes, briefly meeting Edward's eyes before looking back to my raging father.

"In a case you have to do things. Work towards a common goal. Right?" Charlie's hands slammed onto the conference table. I lifted an eyebrow as Tanya nodded eagerly. I had suspicions that they were sleeping together, but with the way they were acting together they could have just handed over the used condom. Tanya watched my father walk around with lust showing clearly in her eyes.

Maybe that's why we haven't seen that much of Charlie.

I curled a lip at Tanya. That bitch was nasty. Charlie was old enough to be her father. I should know!

"Are you two sleeping together?" I asked, unknowingly cutting of one of Charlie's bogus rants. My eyes darted between Tanya and Charlie.

"Uh… Um…"

"No, wait!" Jasper yelled in the almost silent room. "Is this really fair of you, Bella? There is a question that I know we are all dying to ask in here, now."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Edward asked Jazz.

Tyler scratched the back of his head. "I have no questions, actually…"

"Jasper please-" Charlie held up a hand and Jasper shot up out of his chair pointing a finger at me.

"Are you two sleeping together?"

"Charlie and I?" I wrinkled my nose, pointing at my chest.

"No." He pointed behind him at Edward who cocked his head to the side.

"Edward. Are Edward and I sleeping together?" I furrowed my eyebrows at the stupidity floating around in the room. "Yes. Yes we are." I shrugged.

"I don't want to discuss this-" Charlie said, his face beet red.

"Dude, he's been banging your daughter for at least a century. You gotta' learn to let things go." A grabbed Jazz's hand, pulling him into the chair next to me, when he was seated I smacked the back of his head.

"What are you smoking?" I hissed at him.

"Are you trying to make a mockery of me?" Charlie boomed. "All of you sit down and shut the hell up." I looked around in confusion seeing as we were all sitting and fairly quiet at the moment.

"Is something funny, Isabella?"

"Of course not." I pursed my lips together to contain my laugh and instead failed miserably.

"Damn it. Focus! Talking to you people is like talking to a group of ADHD third graders."

Tyler looked around the table. "What does he mean 'you people'?" The table burst into laughter at Tyler's offended tone.

"Shut up or you're all fired. On the spot." I bit my lip to reign in my laughter. "You need to focus." Charlie snapped.

"What is it that you want us to do?"

"You need to get in with Alistair, hell… fuck him! It seems to be your thing. Fucking those involved in your cases."

"We aren't going to let that go…" I sighed. "You're fucking Tanya!"

"Language…" Jazz sighed.

"You don't know that." Tanya rolled her eyes.

"I found the condom, yesterday…" I lied awkwardly; Edward pursed his lips at me. The room went silent and Tanya stared holes into the ground while Charlie looked at Edward like he was a second away from smacking him.

Who the fuck knows why…

"Eww…" Jasper squealed. I chuckled and turned burying my face into Edward's shoulder shielding my face.

"This is not the place for personal matters."

"Why not? Everyone in here is either related to or sleeping with someone else in this room." Jasper shrugged before looking at Tyler.

"Why are you looking at me? You don't know that I haven't slept with anyone in this room."

"You worked a case with Bella didn't you?" Charlie asked nodding.

"I have worked a case with Bella." He said suggestively, I leaned over Jasper and punched his shoulder.

What An ass…

"How much time did you want Al and I to spend together?"

"Let's say at least once a day… You could make it during work hours too." Charlie said eagerly diverting the topic away from my sex life.

"Does that mean one of us will have to escort her?" Tyler nodded.

"No, you'll be going in alone." Charlie said to me. "You should probably leave soon…" I looked down at myself. I was dressed in black slacks and a fitted button up. It was basically the feminine version of what every guy in this room was wearing and I looked like shit.

"I can't leave soon. I look like shit." Charlie cast a look at Tanya who was sitting at the head of the table. She looked up from her phone curiously.

"Uh… Yes?" He pointedly looked her up and down and she looked down at her own outfit.

_Hell no._

"I can go home and change real quick-" Charlie held up a hand, shaking his head.

"No. Switch with Tanya, you all should be around the same size." I looked at her too tight shirt and lifted an eyebrow.

"Look Dad, If Tanya can barely fit into the skirt how the hell am I supposed to fit into it?"

"It's not tight it's fitted." Tanya said rolling her neck.

"Listen, 'fitted' and made to fit a ten year old, are two different things." I shook my head. "They don't go hand in hand."

"Don't forget that you're under me now." I bit my tongue on the insult, going with something a bit more classy.

"Shut up."

"Mature."

"Thanks." I winked at her.

"Switch now. You don't have time to bicker or go home or whatever. Just change." He shoo'ed us out of the room and three minutes later I found myself standing directly in front of Tanya in the family bathroom.

"We should change." I started.

She whipped her shirt over her head, "Fine. Get naked."

I covered my clothed chest with a horrified gasp. "I don't know how safe my virginity would be if I were to get naked in front of you." She threw her shirt at me with a growl.

I peeled off my shirt awkwardly before tugging on hers and shedding my pants. "You haven't been a virgin in like thirty years." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I was a really fucking promiscuous kindergartener." I pulled on her tight ass skirt. "I was a hit on the playground though." I felt gross in her clothing and squirmed around in the skirt.

"Stop moving, you look like you have a nervous tick."

"I am nervous. I can feel your array of STD's seeping onto me from your clothes." She rolled her eyes and strutted out of the room in my clothes. Tanya's sparkly ass skirt was clinging to my ass and the thin shirt was stretched across my breasts.

_Fuck me…_

I left the bathroom, fluffing out my hair as I re-entered the conference room and took my seat next to Edward.

"Nice." He chuckled in my ear, throwing his arm over the back of my chair.

"I think Al will like it." I shrugged, messing with him. His jaw ticked and Charlie spun on me.

"Why the hell are you sitting down? Get out of here."

"Pushy…" I groaned, I leaned over and gave Edward a quick kiss before leaving the room.

"Here-" Emmett stopped me in the hallway handing me a pair of car keys and a pouch. "Your rings and Rosie's car keys. We changed the plates, so you'll be alright if they come looking for you. You'll also need to leave the car at the hotel when you are finished with Al. Just a precaution." He shrugged and laughed when he looked down at my skirt.

"I know…"

"That's worse than the dress you wore to the party!" He laughed.

"I know." I tossed the keys into the air before catching them. "I've gotta go before Charlie hangs me from the light." He moved to the side letting me pass. My phone rang as I slid into Rosalie's Mazda.

"_If you mess up my baby, I will kill you."_

I laughed at Rose. "You should stick to your forensics honey. Let me work on the threats." There was a huff through the phone and a little scream.

"_I'm dead serious._" I rolled my eyes and zoomed out of the parking lot.

"I have to go, I almost hit a mailbox a while back so…" My phone dinged with the sound of a call disconnecting. I pulled my 'work' phone out of my purse connecting it to Rosalie's Bluetooth and calling Alistair.

"Hello?"

"Hi, honey." I crooned into the phone, zooming through traffic.

"Well hello gorgeous! How are you today?"

"Fine and you?"

"Great now that I'm speaking to you." I rolled my eyes and dodged past cars.

"Well, I was thinking…" I trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Would it be okay if I dropped by?" Alistair cleared his throat over the phone and I slowed as I turned onto the little opening of his house.

"Um… Yeah. That should be fine." He nodded and I smirked.

"Great." I rang the buzzer on the outside of his gate. "That's me."

"Alfonzo! Go let beautiful Bella in." I squirmed in my seat, wishing he'd climb out of my ass for just a few minutes. The gate slid open revealing the Gerandy Estate and I rolled on in.

I parked my car in the driveway at Alfonzo's direction, he waited by my door as I left the car and climbed in after me with out a word. I walked to the door and took a deep breath as I entered the house.

"Al?" I called, Felix came around the corner. His face was still fucked up, and his nose was crooked. He scowled at me but otherwise left me alone.

"His office is down there." I pointed down the hallway and I started down it. Stopping when I saw Alistair sitting over some paperwork.

"Hey." I smiled brightly and my stomach flipped as I leaned down to kiss his cheek. He turned in his chair and looked me up and down.

"You look…" He lifted an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth pulled up. "_great…_" I gave a little twirl and rolled my eyes.

"I'm glad you like it." I beamed. Next thing I knew I was knocked off of my feet, landing in his lap. It took everything I had not to scold him for manhandling me like that.

"Mmmm… You smell great." I smiled and he pressed an awkward kiss to my lips.

_Ugh…_

"Thank you," He buried his nose in my hair, his hand massaging my thigh.

"I forgot to tell you," He played in my hair. "You were great at my poker game. Everything you said was just…" He smacked a kiss onto my cheek. "I want your advice." My eyebrows shot into my hair.

"About…"

"Felix is one of my best men… I'm not sure sending him in is the best-"

"If he's your best man then shouldn't we trust him not to turn against you?"

"I was just thinking that sending in one of our new guys could get the job done." I shook my head.

"Do you think they are clear on where their loyalties lay? I think if you send them in it'd be a bad choice." I rushed out, his eyes searched mine and his hand tightened on my leg.

"I want to send out that Eddie kid." I maintained my composure… barely.

"Why?"

"He rubs me the wrong way. I have a feeling he's interested in my woman." He lifted an eyebrow and I frowned.

"Really?" He nodded. "Well… I know who I'm with so it's not that big of a deal." I shook my head and tossed my arm over his shoulders snuggling into him. I played with the buttons on his shirt and tried not to clam up at our proximity.

"You sure?" His hand flew to my chin and he pulled my head up to look him in the eye. I plastered on my most loving and sincere look.

"Positive." He kissed me gently and tried to slip me some tongue. I cringed and half fell off of his lap.

"What the hell?"

"I'm sorry, I don't like tongues…" I scooted back into his lap and wiped off my mouth when he wasn't looking.

_Fucking nasty…_

He gave me a weird look and I sighed. "Sorry…" He snapped his mouth closed and I groaned.

"Look so, you kind of came at a bad time." And you couldn't tell me this before trying to give me a lung exam with your tongue?

Loud voices boomed through the mansion soon after he spoke. "You can stay if you'd like but we won't be doing much… Er… That you can be involved in." I nodded and shrugged.

"That's fine, as long as we're together." He smiled and kissed my temple. The door to his office slammed open and hit the wall with a crash causing me to pop out of Al's lap.

"How dare you? You want to come into my business and fuck things up? I don't think so!" An overweight man yelled from the doorway, two big guys flanked him.

"Sylvy, let's calm down." Alistair said standing up and holding his hands in front of him.

"You were going to squeeze into _my _crew? So that the boss can off me? I don't think so." Alistair's expression was calm but there was a storm brewing behind his eyes. My eyes darted between the men as I tried to recall where I had heard of Sylvy from. I gasped as I realized he was a leader of the grand theft auto division of the Seattle mob.

Sylvester Miata, 52, his story for the FBI was that he was on disability for being overweight, which would be how he got the shit load of money.

Disability my ass.

Santiago appeared behind Sylvester and three guns were drawn and cocked before I could blink. Alistair's stony look was still intact as he held the gun up to Sylvester. Sylvester however was empty handed; his two henchmen had their guns trained on Alistair.

"Santiago you are a dead man." Al growled over the men's shoulders.

"Now fellas look, we have a lady present. Shouldn't we at least excuse her?" Alfonzo's calm voice rang out as he pushed through the crowd in the doorway. Alfonzo's gun was down at his side, but out in plain sight. The three men stepped out of the doorway and Alfonzo gave me a pointed look telling me to get the fuck out.

"I'll call you…" I stuttered out before grabbing my purse. I stuck my hand in into it as I laughed grabbing the adhesive bug and running into the henchman on the left of Sylvester. I mock steadied myself, gripping his waist, inside of his jacket, and planting the bug on him.

"I'm so sorry…" I shrieked, the henchman paid me no mind, shoving me along as I left. I clutched my purse tightly until I was out of the house just to keep up appearance. Sure, Sylvester's presence had been a shock but in this field of business there's no time to panic or be afraid. I sighed and climbed into my car, turning on the mirror and calling Jasper.

"Well, this call came quite early… You know since you are supposed to be with Al."

"I planted the sticky bug on a henchman… They got into an argument, Gerandy and some guy from Seattle but the bug should have gotten everything." There was a chuckle on his end.

"Good girl, I'm proud of you!"

"Yeah, I know… I'm pretty great."

"Belly-pie, if we get enough info to stop this heist shit we can put all of these fuckers away for a long time." My eyes flickered from the road to the mirror as we spoke.

"I know. Will you come and get me from the Marriot?"

Jazz groaned, "I was about to take a nap… Get Edward to do it!"

"Alistair is worried about 'this Eddie kid' and I really don't want to fuck things up for either of us." Jasper groaned and his image blurred as he sat up and moved around.

"Fine, I'll be there in ten, head up to your room and I'll call you when I'm on my way."

"Thanks, dearest."

"Yeah yeah…" His image shut off and I was looking at myself. I pulled into the Marriot and left Rosie's car before heading through the Marriot lobby and stopping to make sure I was seen there in case Gerandy asked. I went into the room and collapsed onto the bed, reveling in the silence of the room.

_I might have to come here more often._

I blinked sleepily twice before falling into a heavy sleep. I was awoken what felt like a minute later as ice cubes were placed on my bare stomach.

"Agh!" I shot up to see Jasper holding the ice bucket. "What are you doing?" He shrugged.

"Who knows… Just come on." He turned and his phone beeped loudly. His goofy smile dropped and I frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Alfonzo is in the hospital… Looks like Seattle got the best of him…"

…BBC…

_**Hope you laughed and or enjoyed :D**_

_**Let's just aim for… reviews… sigh…**_

_**I won't be posting this Sunday, I will be out in the woods… (Don't worry it's nothing illegal) and I won't have computer access UNTIL Sunday… But I'll try and get out a chapter soon after!**_

_**Reviews- encouragement to write and a little assurance that I don't suck THAT much….**_

_**Every review helps :D**_

_**So review!**_

_**If you haven't quite caught on, I'm saying that I'd love it if you reviewed :D**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for your well wishes for me in the woods! **

**Thanks to: Stephanie Dainiak Cullen, DenisseWinters, jkkhreedy, steph A15, Cici G, dowlingnana, Kayla, Yummy dummy, Melnaugh, Savage havoc, ccvanityy, ohtobeyoung, ec620, crazy- chick-4life, dazzleglo, and totes. Mah. Gotes.**

**Bella and Alistair won't be sleeping together, I promise.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

…BBC…

"He's in the hospital?" I nodded as I pushed around the hangers.

"Probably took a bullet for Gerandy. It was the first thing we had to hear about during our 'training'. If there are guns we have to cover Gerandy." Edward sighed as he looked skeptically at an Ellie sized skirt. "What the hell is this?" Ellie pulled the item out of his hands.

"It's a skirt Daddy." She groaned putting it over her arm.

His eyes widened, "Not _your_ skirt." He pulled it away from her and tossed it back onto a random rack

"_Mom_!"

"Edward." I gave him a withering look. The skirt wasn't all that short, it'd hit just above her knee. I picked the skirt back up and handed it to Ellie.

"Would you take a bullet for him?" Seth asked, that magnetic thing was back in his ear, as we had brought along the little girl he met up with at the park.

"I wouldn't. I have more to worry about then some bastard mob boss." He ruffled Seth's hair with a grin.

"What about you?" Ellie asked looking up at me.

"I won't have to, I don't work for Gerandy." I shrugged. Olivia and Tony ran up, tagging me by slapping my thighs.

"I win!" Olivia screamed.

"Hey, hey... shhh..." I patted her back and she grinned up at me. "You can't run around like that in a store, honey." She nodded and hugged my waist.

"Sorry. Can I have ice cream?" O practically vibrated and I backed away from her a bit, pushing Ellie between us in case she exploded.

"What did you slip her?" Ellie asked over her shoulder. I shrugged helplessly. Edward rolled his eyes and picked Olivia up, handing Ellie two items and taking Tony's hand.

"You guys pay for this stuff, I'm going to take them down to the food court." Olivia shrieked and her face started shaking as her eyes widened.

"I want _chicken nuggets_!" She squirmed in Edward's arms.

"No chocolate…" I said before tapping Olivia's nose. Edward kissed my cheek before nodding to the door. Seth and his little friend who happened to be a girl followed after Edward.

"Mom?" Ellie asked as she rifled through a stack of clothes. I looked at her curiously. "Who was the guy from the store? Really?" I shrugged.

"He is involved in the case that Daddy and I are working on." I shrugged.

"Then why'd you have to lie about being our Aunt?" Her eyes went impossibly wide. "Unless…"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not your aunt," she sighed. "I didn't want anyone from the case getting too close to you kids." I flipped through the clothes I was holding . "Are we ready to go?" She nodded and we headed up to the counter to pay.

"Why, uh, why would they want to get close to us?" She asked taking the bags from the polite cashier.

"They aren't necessarily looking in on you kids… But when they see us together they jump to conclusions that I have a double agenda or something." I explained, she shrugged and we left the store crossing the mall to the food court. Edward sat in the corner, surrounded by kids and chick-fil-a bags.

"Go on over to Daddy, I need to go to the bathroom." She nodded and took my bags before joining the already filled table.

I sighed as I walked through the doorway of the bathrooms, on the verge of pissing myself.

"Belle!" There was a shriek from my left and I spun out the sound of Jane's voice. She wore a casual yet still considerably short dress and a shit load of jewelry. She gave me a critical once over before coming and hugging me.

_Every fucking time…_

"Hey, Jane!" She pulled away and her eyes once again drifted to my outfit.

"Lazy day huh?" I wore a black cardigan over a teal tank top and jeans.

_No, it's dress like I'm not about to hit the poles day._

"Nope… Just out and about." I said with a terse smile. She nodded and smirked.

"So are you here with Gerandy?"

"Actually I'm not… I had to have a little while to myself, you know." I nodded awkwardly and clenched every fucking muscle in my stomach so that I didn't pee on myself.

"Yeah, I'm alone too, had to get a few things at Victoria Secret…" She winked and wiggled the little pink striped bag. "But you won't ever guess who I saw!"

"Who?" I cringed and debated ignoring this bitch and using the bathroom.

"You know the new guy… Uh… Eddie? Here's here with _the_ _most _adorable kids in the world! Guess he's taken, after all."

_Damn straight._

"He's here? Huh, I'll have to say hello." I rushed out. "I need to go-" I pointed toward the toilets and she nodded. I darted off with no further explanation. Once I relieved myself I was quite happy to see that Jane had left in the midst of my number one-ing.

I wasn't amused, however, when I left the bathrooms and Jane was standing at the table with the kids. I panicked as Ellie caught my eye. I shook my head and moved into the nearest hallway, out of sight. If Olivia were to catch me lurking around my cover would be shot to hell. I wasn't willing to chance my job and life to go be possessive over my husband. I groaned and shot Edward a text.

_**I'm going to hit up Starbucks. Text me when Jane is gone. - B**_

His reply was almost instant:

_Okay, Baby- E_

I peeked around the corner again to see Jane sit in the chair Edward had no doubt saved for me. She whispered something in his ear and he cringed away slightly before standing up and saying something to Ellie. I lifted an eyebrow when Edward and Jane walked towards the bathrooms and frowned realizing they'd probably be waiting for me.

I groaned and walked around the corner, seeing her hang on Edward's arm.

"There you are!" She squealed dropping his arm and coming to me, latching on to my own arm and dragging me closer.

"Yeah, I had actually just left the bathroom and saw you two going back…" I stuck my hand out to Edward.

"Eddie." He grabbed and gave me a short handshake.

"Nice to see you again, Belle." He said, emotionless.

"Well this is a nice little reunion… We haven't all been together in a month!" Jane said like we hadn't only met her once before. I nodded at her with raised eyebrows. "This is so exciting!" Edward's eyebrows furrowed and I sighed. "So…"

"Eddie, who are the children?" I inquired and gestured towards the table.

"My god-kids." He said looking over his shoulder at the table. Olivia stood and waved and went to yell something across the cafeteria when Ellie covered her mouth and made her sit down quietly.

"Oh really?" Jane stood on her tip-toes and looked over his shoulder. "The girls look dead on you…" She lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah, my best friend married my sister… I'm their god father and uncle… I guess." She looked at him with wide eyes. "I like to hang out with them when I can." He smiled as his gaze turned back to the kids, his love for them clear as day. I suppressed my own smile and looked away from him, mentally awing at his cuteness.

"That's so cute." Jane gushed, slapping his bicep. He turned back to us and shrugged before his eyes met. "Isn't it, Belle?"

I broke Edward's gaze but not before giving him a warning glare. "Yeah, I guess." Jane's eyes moved between us quickly.

"Do you two not like each other or something?" She asked bluntly.

Edward frowned, "We just don't really know each other." I took Jane's idea and ran with it, because it was easier than anything else. What was better than rumors that I didn't like Edward spreading around? If I was right, that would squash Gerandy's ideas of us sleeping together.

"I'm not particularly a fan…" I said flippantly, Edward gawked at me incredulously.

Jane gaped at me. "Oh…" She turned her wide eyes on Edward.

He bit the inside of his cheek. "You can't win them all." I shrugged stoically.

"I should get back." Edward gave the two of us a wave and backed up a little before spinning on his heel and jogging towards the kids when he saw Tony shush a crying Olivia.

"Those have to be some of the cutest kids I've ever seen." Jane said sappily as she watched them. "He's a good person for hanging with them…; I couldn't do it, I hate kids."

I awkwardly dodged the last part of her sentence. "They are cute aren't they?" It wasn't often that I got to brag on my own kids excessively without looking like a prick.

"Yeah they obviously come from a good gene pool," She laughed. "I mean look at their uncle."

"Yep, he's…" She gasped covering her mouth with her hands.

"My bad I forgot you don't like him… Short attention span…" She giggled before hooking her arm through mine pulling me farther from Edward and the kids.

_Umm…_

"I mean, him being a jackass doesn't make him _not_ gorgeous…" I bit my lip. "If that makes sense…"

"It makes sense." She assured looking over her shoulder once more before we were we turned the corner. "How could you hate him? He seems so sweet…"

"Have you ever had to talk to him?" Dumb ass question when we all just got out of conversation with him. "I guess some people just don't click." She laughed before pulling me into Spencer's.

_Spencer's._

I looked around the store slightly grossed out. "I think you are just using hate as a defense mechanism… You know, so you don't fall in love with his beautiful face." I lifted an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes. "It's a good idea when you think about it. I know my husband would _kill_ me if I slept with or even fell for another man." We were in front of a large display window and in plain sight as she picked up an unboxed purple dildo off of the shelf, feeling up and down the shaft. I wrinkled my nose at her. "That's why I just have to take things into my own hands most of the time." She wiggled the fake peen in my face. "What do you think?"

Oh… I guess I didn't realize that we were close enough to go vibrator shopping with her…

I pursed my lips as she picked up the boxed version, weighing the two in her hands. "It's… nice." It was a fake penis… What was I supposed to say? I didn't even shop for dick with Alice or Rose, I had no reaction considered appropriate for this kind of thing.

"And you don't always have to let that gorgeous face go to waste." She flicked the dick in the box and winked at me. I must have looked completely and utterly lost, because I was. She laughed, "You don't understand what I'm saying do you?"

"No…"

"I'm just saying we girls can always save a face and body like that for the spank bank later right?" She winked again and nudged me. "It's not like it hasn't happened before." She shook her head and read the back of the box. An angry flush fled over my cheeks as she spoke.

_The fuck?_

"Excuse me?"

"Tell me when you are just trying to get it quick and easy do you really think of Gerandy or are you think of someone a little younger… And hotter… With a sharp jaw and deep green eyes and probably a cock that goes on for miles…" She must have taken my 'Be cautious, bitch' look for confusion. "Namely Eddie?" She tucked the box under her arm and slapped my shoulder with the display dick.

"_No_." I snapped, "I try and stick to my _own_ husband. A wandering eye really isn't appropriate." I said sounding quite uptight even to my own ears but even though she didn't, or shouldn't, know about my marriage to Edward I was still just a little bit pissed the fuck off because that bitch was fantasizing about _my _man.

"Wow… Sorry, Belle. I didn't know you felt so strongly about marriage." She said holding up her hands and backing away slowly. "I was just trying to make conversation."

My anger was still fueling my husband oriented comments and I was definitely scaring her.

_Oops._

"How do you think his wife would feel if she knew you were talking about her husband in that manner?"

"He's not married."

"Girlfriend then?" I sighed.

"I didn't know he was dating anyone… Like I said it was just conversation…" Her eyes searched mine as I glared.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me, Belle?" Her hands clamped down on my arms and I gasped. "Are you sleeping with Eddie?" She asked excitedly, bouncing on her toes. "You dirty girl! Is he good?"

_Better than good, try amazing._

"No, I'm not sleeping with him!" I half screamed a guy with huge gages and a couple more piercings laughed at me from behind his hand. "I just told you that I don't like him, why would I sleep with him?"

"Angry sex is the best… You know when your partner isn't too old to be angry." She held the dildo to her chest and bit her lip. "Imagine angry sex with Eddie though…" She licked her lips and moaned a little bit.

"I'd rather not." I shook my head. I'd just prefer not to have to hear about her sexual fantasies when they involve my husband.

Jane laughed and grabbed my wrist with a playful roll of her eyes. She pulled me up to the register and set down the dildo before reaching into her purse. The cashier was a burly, young looking guy whose hair was tinted pink. His eyes shot from me to Jane as he held the dildo. When his gaze met mine he smirked and I rolled my eyes. I couldn't give any less shits about if this guy thought we were lesbians or not, I'd just prefer for him not to stare and make it awkwardly obvious.

He quickly bagged up her items with a smooth, "You two ladies have a _lovely _night." With a wink, I shook my head as we left.

"Oh, looks like I have to get home, Gordo likes dinner at a certain time." She laughed and nudged my elbow. We walked to the door together and she grinned before hugging me again. "I really hope I didn't make you uncomfortable with all the Eddie talk. You're a good wife." She tapped my nose with a wink before heading through the doors.

I reached into my purse and pulled out my cell phone, calling Edward to find out where he was. He answered on the second ring and said that he was sitting in the food court while the younger kids got on the little rides that cost a few quarters. Apparently Ellie, Jared and Seth had gone down to Game Stop, he asked me to stop by and get them if I passed the store. We hung up shortly after our brief conversation and I walked up to Game Stop, a little bit relieved to see all three of them looking through cases. It made me nervous to have them wandering around alone while we worked on cases like this.

Seth looked up first and tapped Ellie who then tugged Jared towards the door.

"We saw a lady touch you with a purple penis." Ellie said as we headed down to the food court.

"I didn't know it was _that_ kind of a case…" Jared looked obviously for some bags.

"It's not, just an unfortunate component of the job." I shrugged. "Thanks for covering Olivia for me." I said kissing Ellie's hair.

"Yeah, yeah…" She groaned, but when I looked down she was smiling at me.

We soon found all of the kids and Edward and I left the kid with a quick note. "I don't want you all going off without an adult anymore, okay?" They nodded.

"But Daddy-" Sethy pointed over to Edward.

Ellie pushed his hand down and shushed him, "Daddy's always wrong, right?"

"Not always…" I shrugged. "But most of the time." I gave the room another once over, looking for anymore Gerandy related people before sitting next to Edward. He tossed an arm over the back of my chair.

"You hate me now huh?" I smiled at him.

"Of course not. Well..." He flicked my shoulder lightly and I kissed his cheek. "It would just look better if we pretend to hate each other. It will throw Alistair's whole 'they are sleeping together' theory out of the window."

"We saw Mom get hit with a penis in Spencer's, Daddy." Ellie interjected, tapping his shoulder obnoxiously.

"_Shocker…_" He deadpanned.

"You are also a lot easier to hate." I groaned, he just laughed and kissed my cheek. "We should probably get going…" I pulled out my phone and checked the time. There was a loud beep from my purse and then a following ding from Edward's. I pulled out my work phone and checked it, seeing that there was a message from Gerandy saying that I should head on down and make an appearance at another one of his meetings.

Edward tilted my hand to look at my phone. "A meeting? Right after what happened with Alfonzo?"

"They still have things to do I guess…" He shrugged and stood, collecting some of the bags before handing a few to Jared and Seth.

"Guess we need to get you to the Marriot then, huh?" I nodded and took Tony and Olivia's hands. We all headed to the parking lot, speeding home and unloading everything before Edward dropped me off at the corner about a block away from the Marriot.

"Be safe," He said before leaning over the center console and pressing a soft kiss to my lips. I returned his kiss with fervor, finding myself going through Edward withdrawals due to this case.

"I love you." I whispered, playing with the small hairs at his neck as he rested his forehead against mine. His hand came up to cup my cheek and my stomach fluttered at the contact.

"I love you too, beautiful." I kissed him once more before opening the car door.

"I'll see you later." I said stepping out and closing the door. I slung my purse over my shoulder and strutted off towards the Marriot, keeping a close eye out for any Alistair ran paper.

"Hello, Belle." Jonathon said from the check-in counter. This fucker had been watching my every move and reporting my whereabouts to Gerandy whenever possible. I now had to remember his hours, and days he was on duty, on top of everything else just so I didn't blow my cover while trying to go home. Jasper and I often found ourselves going through the staff staircases and exits, to avoid the little prick when he was on duty.

"Johnny." He grimaced at the misuse of his name. "Has anything come in for me?" I asked referring to my mail as I approached the desk.

"No, ma'am." He smiled in a polite albeit forced way.

"Okay, thanks." I smirked before spinning on my heel and heading to the elevator. I pressed the button to my floor and gasped when I realized that I was wearing my _real _wedding rings, the others were in my car at the house.

"_Fuck…._Fuck my life." I punched the little panel before shaking out my newly sore hand. I looked up at the top of the elevator for camera's and when I found none but the one above the panel on the wall, I turned my back to it and opened the mirror, calling Edward.

"Hell_o_…" He sang, I was looking at the bottom part of his jaw and it was safe to say he was still driving.

"I left the rings." His eyes flicked down at me. "Gerandy's rings!"

"Gerandy rings who?"

"What?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Gerandy's rings. The wedding rings!" He bit his lip.

"Shit."

"I know." I tugged my hand through my hair. "Just when you think this day can't get any worse."

"What was wrong with today?"

The elevator dinged and I peeked out before darting into my room and slamming the door. "I'll tell you later." I bit my thumbnail, leaning back against the door. "Could you possibly go back and get the rings for me, honey?"

"I can't, I'm already on my way to the mansion." There were footsteps from inside the room that sure as hell weren't mine.

"Bell-" I slammed the mirror shut and stuck it into my purse before walking around the little corner leading into my room. My eyes widened at the sight of the figure standing in front of the bed.

"Rings?" He asked, his dark brown eyes meeting mine. He took another step in my direction, stopping before the distance between us was too intimate.

"What are you doing in here?"

"The boss sent me down to pick you up. I was actually wondering why _you_ were all the way out here?"

"I had some work to complete in the city." I answered, narrowing my eyes. "You had to pick me up so you just let yourself in?"

"I couldn't just wait in the hallway, that'd be ridiculous." The 'r' in ridiculous rolled slightly as he spoke, his lips quirking a bit.

"You could have waited in the lobby, that'd be much more appropriate." I snapped.

"I apologize, I can leave if you'd like?" Francisco quirked an eyebrow and I sighed.

"I'll just change at the house." He gave me a terse nod and walked past me opening the door and standing to the side.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is this about rings?"

"I lost my wedding rings…" I sighed, it happened to married couples all the time. I couldn't even tell you if Edward knew where his was at this very moment. "And I'm just a little bit tense…" I groaned, palming my forehead.

"It's right there…" He said with confusion pointing at my hand.

"Oh _shit_." I gaped at him before staring at my hand again. "I mean… Ha… Oh yeah. Thanks." I grinned awkwardly at him for about a minute. This day was turning from shitty to shittier.

"Why are you lying?"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Who was it you were speaking to?"

"Alistair."

"No it wasn't." I gasped angrily.

"Look, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't question me, Francisco." I groaned, I shook my head and marched out of the door. I guess I got a little too into my stomping around because next thing I knew I was flying face first into the cold, unopened doors of the elevator. And I thought that getting slapped with a dick and being forced to hear about my husband's fantasy sexual encounters was bad…

_Fuck my life._

…BBC…

_**Hope you laughed and/or enjoyed!**_

_**Poor Bella… **_

_**Leave some reviews and brighten both of our days :D**_

_**Let me know you're still with me ladies!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**WARNING: Some content in this chapter is kind of heavy, and I don't want to cause any kind of triggers so I will boldface the more violent part for you all.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers (I'll name you all next chapter {If you review this one that is} but I'm about to fall asleep D:) **

**Also thank you to whoever has been recc'ing or whoever has recc'd this story or my others! It means a lot that you would share this with others :D**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

…_**BBC…**_

"Your face…" Gerandy said intelligently as I walked in the house. There was a large purple bruise on my cheek from my collision with the doors.

"She ran into the elevator doors back at the hotel…" Francisco said from behind me. Alistair glared at him from over my head and cupped my cheek.

"Get her ice." Francisco edged past me into the house. I had decided to tell Alistair that I'd left the fucking rings at home, after a pottery class, and hope for the best.

_Or I could just hope he won't notice…_

Al took my left hand in his and brushed his thumb over my knuckles. "You ran into a door?" He asked as he took my into the same room where they played cards a few weeks ago. Edward, Tyler, Jasper and the 'Dirty Boy' twins sat at the table with Gordo and Collin, from the poker game.

With the way my day was going I wasn't okay with all of the touching and shit he was doing. "I fell. It's not a big deal." I pulled away from him to walk further into the room. I stopped when my arm was gripped tightly and yanked backwards. I stumbled back into Alistair with a gasp, Jasper and Edward were the only two to look up but quickly returned their gazes to their cards.

"Isn't it?" He growled. "Don't walk away from me." He shook his head and panted angrily in my face, grabbing my chin when I looked away from him.

"Alistair…"

"How about we go back to following the original guidelines." He huffed; I tried to pull my chin away when he gripped it tighter.

"What are you talking about?" They guys were all watching our interaction in the corner of their eyes now. Alistair grabbed my arm again this time pulling me into the doorway and a little bit farther away from the guys prying ears.

"How about you just keep quiet from now on?" I set my jaw, not all that into his shit today.

_Or any other day for that matter._

"I didn't even _say_ anything!" I said backing up, I frowned when I hit the door frame.

"Let's keep it that way then, eh?" He growled, I rolled my eyes. "I don't need this attitude right now."

"You-"

"Just _shut up _and smile." I bit my tongue on the 'fuck you' that was dying to escape my lips. He placed his hand onto my back and I gave him a sneer. Instead of escorting me into the room he pushed me roughly, almost sending me onto my face. I turned to glare at him and he just gestured at the table, telling me to sit as he took his own seat.

"You boys have been called in today because I want to help you fellas get made." Collin's eyebrows shot up and I wondered why, seeing as he was already a made guy.

Edward was making an obvious effort not to look in my direction as he stared down the wall. "We've got a little… project of sorts going down soon and we need extra guys on it."

"The Seattle bust?" Collin asked, Gerandy nodded tersely.

"Those bastards have been doing a lot of… Uncalled for filtering when it comes to what I am owed." The men put the cards down on the table and I trained my eyes on Alistair.

"So you want us to infiltrate the banking system?" Collin asked, Gerandy's hand came and slammed down on the wood of the table.

"Did I look like I was finished speaking?" He asked obviously trying to control himself. I bit my lip to hold back a groan as he went on. "I want to wipe them out." Collin's eyes widened and I gasped.

"My wipe out?" Francisco asked, my head whipped towards him.

"A little bit…" Al said with a light laugh. "But mostly financial. It wouldn't hurt if we were to get them to join… So that all of Seattle could be under our control." I kept my eyes glued to the side of his face as he spoke, trying to keep myself from looking at Edward.

Gerandy tossed a notepad onto the table with messy scrawl all over the front. "I want you to take out a few guys soon. I want free reign of the funds but anyone who can get this shit back to the Boss over there needs to be taken out as well. Do what you have to."

"If they are all dying at the same time it's bound to get back…" Ty said quietly, reaching out and picking up the tablet.

"Not if they are accidents." Francisco said with a smirk as the tablet reached Edward.

"You want eleven plus accidents?" Edward asked skeptically from behind the notepad. Gerandy turned with a scowl.

"Are you incapable of doing the little things I ask of you?" Gerandy asked.

Edward shook his head, "Of course not. I was just thinking that this was quite a list..." Edward said sliding the list down to Francesco.

"When these boys are gone it is free reign as to the money."

Francisco frowned, "Jecasco? Why does he need to go?"

"He would be the first to hear and report the happenings." Collin nodded as he looked over the list. "That is a good list, if I do say so myself. You want it in that order?"

"It's the best and most inconspicuous way to get shit done." Gerandy put a hand on my thigh and picked up his scotch sitting back in his chair with a pleased smirk. I tensed and glared at his hand before carefully rearranging my façade into one that resembled happiness.

_Or at least ignorance._

"I want Vichilli gone, tonight." The guys all kept their expressions neutral.

"Vichilli, their banker?" Jasper asked, Collin nodded and bit his lip.

"We should look more into their funds before making our move don't you think?" He asked tapping on his chin. His gaze drifted over to me and my head fell to the side in exasperation.

"_What_?" I snapped.

**There was a loud smack and then a stinging pain on the inside of my thigh, where Alistair's hand had been**. "Speak to the man with some respect, eh?" I took a deep breath and clenched my jaw.

"Why don't you go a little easy on the lady?" Edward half growled from his side of the table. I shook my head minutely at him but his gaze was fixed on Alistair.

"You got an issue with how I treat what's mine?" Alistair almost screamed as he shot out of his seat. Taylor's hand came up and smacked the back of Edward's head.

"Shut the fuck up and let him speak." Edward's jaw ticked but he just sat back and clenched the armrests of his seat.

"Go on," Tyler nodded at the man and I did my best to ignore the raw feeling of the slap on my thigh. I had had much worse than a little slap but if you asked me my thighs were my most sensitive area.

I grimaced at the feeling and looked up from the red skin to see Gerandy glaring at me.

"You have a problem?" I pressed a hand to my stinging thigh and shook my head.

"I'm fine, I apologize." I couldn't wait for this shit to be over so I could tear this bastard to pieces. If we were lucky and Gerandy talked a bit more about his premeditated murders we could bust him, Collin and the twins.

"Vichilli should be working in the offices down at _Viotti and Cochello_."

"The bank?" Gerandy nodded.

"How are we supposed to stage an accident on short notice?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know, that's why it's yours to deal with." I sighed glanced at Edward for a quick second. He wasn't looking at me, but at Jasper with a quite upset frown smeared across his face. **I furrowed my eyebrows and glared down at my still red skin. Gerandy sat back into his seat and pulled my chair closer to his by the bottom of it. I jumped at his sudden proximity.**

**"Belle you go upstairs. It's getting late." He murmured in my ear.**

**"I'm fine, I can stay..." I argued pitifully. Jasper's eyes flicked up to mine before returning to the list once more.**

**"Take her up, Taylor." Ty nodded and stood, pulling out my chair for me. Alistair turned my face and smashed his lips against mine, pinching my thigh when I didn't kiss him back.**

"**Gerandy." I argued sternly, I had a job to do, whether he was tired of me or not.**

"**Go."**

"**I won't go upstairs. If I leave, I'm **_**leaving**_**." I growled, his shit was grating on my nerves and I couldn't help but push back at him. He shot out of his seat and grabbed my arm, shoving Tyler out of the way as he pulled me from the room. He slammed the door to the room once we had reached the hallway.**

"**Have you lost your fucking mind?" He roared in my face, his hand was pressing uncomfortably into my shoulder, pinning me to the wall. His hand went back to my jaw. "You fucking listen or you die." I gasped and my heart began to race knowing that if I put up a fight he wouldn't hesitate to make good on his word.**

"**Are you trying to embarrass me?" He barked out an angry laugh and he pulled me off of the wall slamming me back into it. **

**Rage ran through my veins and it took everything I had not to fucking stab the fucker on the spot. "I-" He punched the wall next to me and a picture frame farther down the wall fell to the floor.**

**I plastered the most terrified look I could onto my face, "**_**Please**_**, I'm sorry!" I cried loudly. His eyes widened from their narrowed state just a little bit and I let out a theatrically harsh and shaken breath. "I'll stop!" I shrieked when I felt his hand curl around my shoulder.**

"**Damn right you'll stop. Don't push me." He growled, the door behind him shot open and Felix stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.**

"**I think you two should take a break from all of this." He gestured at us and took a step in our direction. I let out a feminine yelp and his hand dropped.**

"You need to mind your business." He said at a normal volume, anger surfaced in his words though, and I lifted an eyebrow at their relationship.

"Let her go, Ger." Felix said calmly. Gerandy's head whipped between the two of us and I sighed when he stepped aside.

"You're staying the night." He said sternly, I nodded submissively.

_Fuck._

"Taylor!" Gerandy screamed, Tyler showed up at the door soon after with a sympathetic look in my direction. "Take her to my bedroom." He pulled the man closer to him. "Make sure she gets and stays there." He ordered at a volume that he must have thought I couldn't hear.

Tyler pulled back and gave a firm nod before offering me his arm.

"I've laid out a pair of pajamas for you, Belle." Gerandy spat the simple sentence so angrily that I winced. Tyler gave me a gentle tug and walked me down the hallway and up to Gerandy's highly unnecessary elevator.

_He had three fucking floors…_

_I digress._

"Are you alright?" Tyler asked once we were in the elevator.

"My back kind of hurts but… I'm alright." The tone of our conversation was cold and unfeeling as there was possibly a camera in the elevator, though checking for one would be too suspicious.

"Good. You know I'm going to have to keep your husband from pacing a hole in the floor, right?" The elevator doors opened and I walked into a hallway that I hadn't ever seen before, it was colored with shades of gold and dark brown wood.

"I know. Tell him I will be okay and I'll be back in the morning. I'll make up some excuse for the bastard." Tyler pulled me into his arms and squeazed me tightly.

"Be careful, Bells." He said quietly, my eyes widened at the blatant display of affection.

"Hey, calm down. Who do you think checks the house for bugs and camera's before Gerandy conducts any business." He smirked and pushed open the bedroom door. Gerandy's room was the size of my fucking living room. His room was decorated by rich red's and deep gold's.

"His room is half the size of my house." Tyler said with a shake of his head.

"I know…" Tyler walked further into the room and I stopped at the end of the bed not caring to explore the room anymore. On the edge of the mattress laid a pair of modest silk pajamas.

"Wow." Tyler said reaching down and fingering the bright pink and sparkly fabric. "I didn't expect it to cover up so much."

"Me either." I frowned, silk was one of the most uncomfortable fabrics to sleep in, I always felt like I was going to slip out of it as I slept.

"You go ahead and get dressed." He gestured to the door and took a seat in the recliner in the middle of the room.

I picked up the outfit and hurried into the bathroom, getting undressed and redressed rapidly before going back out and sitting on the couch next to Tyler's chair. My clothes were stacked in my hands with my miniature gun and holster in the middle of them.

"What are you planning on doing if he try's pulling any dangerous shit at night?"

"I'll get my gun." Ty pulled a knife from his pocket, accompanied by a little black strap. He waved me over to the bed and knelt down next to it, wrapping the knife onto one of the wrought iron bars holding the box springs. He slid my gun into another holster on the black band.

"Just reach down here and slide it out. Always up though, alright?" I nodded and groaned as I heard footsteps nearing the doorway. I swear I only blinked once and Tyler was standing guard by the doorway like Gerandy most likely expected him to do, leaving me crouched down by the bed. I sighed and stood, walking back to the sofa and sitting down.

The door busted open and there stood Gerandy. He glared at Tyler, "Leave." Ty nodded and fled the room. "Get into bed." I stood and went to the bed. The room went dark and I frowned into the large area.

"Is there a problem?"

"I just…" Thought you were going to throw another temper tantrum? Push me around a bit? Not that I wanted any of that…

"Just what? Get into the bed."

It might not have been the best thing to bring up at the moment but… "You know I won't sleep with you."

"Belle."

"I'm serious, I'm not that easy. I have morals." He lifted an eyebrow in the darkness and laid down.

"Stop talking." I sighed and scooted down under the covers. Once I was almost immersed in the sheets his arm wrapped around me and he pulled me against him.

"Al, stop." I groaned, pushing away from him. He ignored my request turning me onto my back and throwing an arm around my waist, laying his head against my shoulder. I laid stiff and motionless as he attempted to get more comfortable against me.

The closeness of our position was entirely to intimate for my liking. Kissing was just a little peck, when necessary and impersonal, but this laying down shit was completely out of my comfort zone.

Al readjusted his head so that it lay on my chest and I held my breath. He easily fell into a fitful sleep accompanied by loud ass snores, leaving me confused as hell. Was it normal to threaten someone in the manner he did and then sleep like nothing had happened?

Hell, if I even argued with Edward it was hard to get to sleep at night and this asshole had no qualms about… well… anything…

I sighed and stared at the ceiling, still as stone. I must have stared at the white surface for five hours, just wanting the time to pass so I could go back to being in my husband's arms. I closed my eyes halfway through the night, figuring I'd be no good to Edward or the kids if I were running on vapors. Sleep came in short uncomfortable spurts, though Al never woke up once.

At six in the morning I was once again wide awake and waiting for Alistair to awaken. There were three loud and rapid knocks on the door, shocking the shit out of me. Alistair shot up, his hand going to the underside of his bed, grabbing a handgun.

"Who is it?" He barked groggily, I used the space to pull my knees up to my chest, stretching out my legs and arms.

"Felix." The person barked from the opposite side of the door.

"What?"

"Francisco fucking disappeared last night." My eyes widened, knowing that one of the guys was with him last night.

"Seattle."

"They must be on to us… Santiago…" The door opened and Felix walked in pacing the floor.

"Who went with Francisco yesterday?" I asked softly, my voice rough from the night of quasi-sleep.

"Eddie. Who the fuck cares though?"

_Me._

"What about him, he's gone too?" Al asked dropping his gun on the ground and scrubbing his face uncaringly.

"He made it back, said that they were bombarded by a group hanging around the bank and next thing he knew he was alone, hours later." My breath caught and my heart was pounding so hard I was almost positive they could hear it. I apparently wasn't all that wrong about them hearing my heart as they were both staring at me.

Alistair raised an eyebrow, "Worried?" He asked giving me a dirty look, like the asshole he was.

"Shouldn't you be? Two of your guys could be dead!"

"Eddie isn't dead, how the hell would we know what happened if one of them wasn't still there?" I bit my lip, holding myself back from taking a relieved breath, as the men were gauging my reactions.

"What about Francisco?"

"If we knew where he was would we be discussing this?" Felix said snarkilly.

Gerandy rolled his eyes and stood from bed, pulling a t-shirt over his tank top. "She's not good in the morning." He turned to me and furrowed his eyebrows, looking conflicted. "Get out of here. I have things to do." I gaped at him before letting out a disbelieving chuckle. I slid out of the bed and when I made sure they were both gone, I grabbed my gun and knife.

I dressed faster than I thought possible and was running out of the room and through the house with hopes that I wouldn't get lost. I finally made it to the front door and was about to leave when Gerandy stopped me, slapping some money into my hand.

"Get down to a main road and call a cab." I lifted an eyebrow.

"You can't be serious? A _main_ road? That has to be at least twenty miles." Gerandy's gentleman façade was nowhere to be scene as he gestured out the door and slammed it behind me once I was outside of the house.

"_Asshole_." I growled to myself before digging into my purse and starting my walk. I pulled out my phone and called Edward once I had cleared the gates and his property.

"Bella?" Edward's sleepy voice asked, sounding more than relieved.

"Hey," I sighed at the sound of his voice. We had spent time apart during our marriage but never with _other_ people, that just made the whole experience ten times worse. "I missed you." I said softly, feeling a little vulnerable after last night's events.

"I missed you too." He whispered, "there is a bright side to all of this shit though." I lifted a skeptical eyebrow.

"And what's that?"

"I don't want to tell you over the phone but… when will you get here?" I looked down the long wooded street.

"At this rate probably a few hours."

"Hours? Are you still at Gerandy's? Why the hell did you call?"

"Calm yourself. I'm not still at Gerandy's, and yes hours because that asshole decided I should walk to a main street and hail a cab."

"Fucking… I'll be there soon, wait for me. Where are you?"

"Still walking down his street, I went left when I left his house… there aren't any streets or signs up that would tell you where I am…"

"Why left?"

"I feel like left was the right choice for me."

He chuckled on his end of the line and I heard the car start up. "I see what you did there, with the right and left. Clever."

"I'd like to think so." I smiled and stopped, sitting on the side railing of the street and waiting.

We were silent for a while. "How are the kids?" I asked, missing the irrational amount of noise the generated.

"Baby, you've been gone for one night. They are the exact same as they were before you left." I bit my lip and shrugged. "But how are you?"

"A little pissed the fuck off about Al… But besides that I'm just a little bit sore and tired."

"Sore?"

"That'd be what I said yes."

"Sore…" He trailed, anger seeping into his voice.

"My back and legs. I slept very awkwardly not to mention I was also thrown against a wall yesterday. I didn't fucking sleep with him." I groaned. "Jesus, nine years and you still don't trust me…"

"It's not you I don't trust. It's him." I huffed, not even having enough energy or willpower to be angry with him.

"Okay." I shrugged and leaned over on my knees, stretching as I held the phone to my ear.

"I love you?" He asked.

"I would hope so…" I said in confusion. "Why was it a question?"

"Because you're pissed and it would only be a statement if you accepted it."

"What if I didn't accept it?"

"Then I guess you wasted nine years of your life."

"Positive outlook there." I nodded to myself. "And I'm not pissed, honey."

"You have to be."

"Why?"

"Okay in woman language doesn't mean the same thing as okay in men language." I rolled my eyes.

"I swear there wasn't any double meaning, it was just an 'okay'. Okay?"

"Okay." He laughed on his side, I blinked heavily and groaned. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sleep deprived _and_ achy… This is just a suck-ish weekend overall." Edward hummed over the phone.

"I agree," He was quiet for a second. "I'm on Gerandy's street… where are you?"

"How did you get here so quickly?" I walked out towards the middle of the road, to look around the slight bend.

"I… drove."

"You mean you sped." I corrected, he snickered on his end. "Continue coming down, I'm just around the bend." I yawned over the speaker, but perked up once I heard his car coming around the corner. He stopped right next to me and I climbed in.

"Thank you." I sighed, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"No problem… You weren't joking about not getting any sleep were you?"

I grimaced, tugging my fingers through my hair. "I look like shit?"

"No… Just a little bit worse." He picked up my hand and kissed my knuckles. "But I'm glad you're alright. I wanted to fucking kill Gerandy yesterday, _fucker_." His hand tightened around mine and I sighed.

"Trust me, not as much as I did." I reclined my seat backwards and closed my eyes.

"So what's this bright side you were speaking of?" I asked, staring at his jaw and feeling a hell of a lot better now that he was with me.

"We've got Francisco in custody and Vichilli is in the Witness Protection Program for a while."

"Custody? Won't that blow our cover?" He shook his head with a smile.

"Nope, they think he has disappeared and it's given us enough time to continue the case and dig up more about Gerandy." I nodded and blinked sleepily.

"Gerandy didn't try any funny shit with you last night did he?"

"No but he threw me out this morning like some cheap whore." I shook my head, holding the stack of money.

"He obviously doesn't know how to treat a woman." I frowned and shrugged opening my eyes when the car stopped.

"What?" I asked when I opened my eyes to see us in the middle of nowhere. My door was pulled open and I lifted an eyebrow when he opened the door to the backseat.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously as gestured for me to get in.

"Treating you like a lady." He slid in next to me and cupped the back of my neck, gently pulling me into a sweet kiss. I chuckled against his lips and let him get on top of me.

"What about the kids?"

"Alice and Emmett are with them, they'll be perfectly fine until we get home-" I lifted an eyebrow. "Well they'll still be _alive_ when we get back."

"This can wait until-" He looked up at me, his big bright green eyes pleading.

"I really need you right now, Baby." He said ogling my chest. "After all of that shit with Gerandy… I just want you right now, okay?" I nodded as he undid the buttons on my shirt and ripped it over my head. I tremble rocked through me as his mouth encased my pebbled nipple.

I moaned and shifted in his lap, bumping against his hard-on. He groaned and gripped my hips pulling me onto his erection with fervor, his head thrown back with pleasure. I met his lips, gently biting his bottom lip as he moved me. I placed my hand along the top of his thigh, where his dick lay and rocked my hand over it as we kissed.

He flipped me onto my back and yanked my pants down my legs, quickly following suit as I watched. His hand wrapped firmly around his shaft and he gave a long stoke up to the head.

"Oh my god, baby." I gasped out, watching him. My own hand slid into my thong, I whimpered as my finger met the little rock hard nub between my lips. His eyes watched my movement meticulously and I was almost foaming at the mouth. I was itching to taste him and I showed him so by pushing him onto his back and pulling his rock solid cock out of his under wear, kissing the tip slowly. I looked up and met his eyes as I slip my mouth further down his cock.

My tongue traced his veins and he twitched in my mouth. "Fuck, Bella…" his hand wrapped in my hair and I pulled back, letting my tongue thump against the head of his cock gently. I let my hand drift up his firm stomach as I deep throated him. He grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers, kissing my knuckles sweetly.

_You know… As I sucked his cock._

_Yeah, it was a Kodak moment._

I used my free hand to massage his balls gently. His hips jerked roughly against my mouth and I gasped when my nose was pressed into his strong stomach. He bucked once in my mouth and I pulled completely off of him. I slid up his body and aligned his cock with my needy pussy. I took a deep breath and thumped his head against my clit.

"You're driving me crazy, beautiful." He took his cock from me, lined us back up and then thrust upward into me. We both moaned quietly at the contact. I pushed his hips down against the bed roughly and bounced up and down, riding the hell out of his dick.

His hands reached up and he grabbed my breasts massaging them as I rode him.

"You are gorgeous." He growled, he wrapped his hands in my hair and pulled me down for a kiss, our pace slowing considerably.

"Bella." He growled loudly before flipping us in the small space and driving into me. He pressed my thighs up so that my legs were over his shoulder and hitting the car's ceiling as we made love. His hand fell down to my clit and he rubbed it in tight little circles pushing me closer and closer to the edge.

"Cum for me, beautiful." He whispered, a sweet chill ran through me and I screamed as I was sent over the edge. "I love you." He sighed right before his own orgasm overtook him. I bit my lip as he spilled himself into me, looking quite delicious in his orgasmic state. I traced his jaw, and the light hair there lightly, before pressing a kiss to his plump lips, reveling in his beauty.

"You're the beautiful one…" I sighed, letting my leg wrap around on of his hips. He cracked an eye open, and I nodded defending my statement.

He kissed me gently. "Whatever you say, baby."

I smiled, "What a correct mindset." He grinned and ran his fingers through my hair.

"How does it feel being treated good and proper like a real lady should be?" He asked with a smirk as he let his full weight fall against mine. I felt him tracing the light mark that Al had made yesterday at the table.

"Pretty great." He matched my happy grin with his own and kissed me once more, before sitting up and climbing over the center console.

_Maybe the weekend wouldn't be so bad after all._

…_**BBC…**_

_**Hope you (maybe) laughed and/or enjoyed!**_

_**This story can't stay as light and happy as some would like it to at all-times just due to the subject but I swear not to overdo it.**_

_**It is still supposed to be humorous, people!**_

_**Review for cyber hugs from our most adorable Edward :D or me…**_

_**But I mean… I'd rather hug Edward…**_

_**But… my hugs are pretty great too. So I guess it's up to you :D**_

_**Let's shoot for…485 for an early update :D**_

_**And a choice cyber hug!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Thanks to: Stephanie Dainiak Cullen, Savage havoc, sandra moore, marymary123, bearygirl, crazy-chick-4life, ohtobeyoung, DenisseWinters, .gotes, mayapotter29, JayJayBrownie, yummy dummy, dazzleglo, steph A15, ec620, Melnaugh, dr. Meow1234, dowlingnana, and ccvanityy, for your reviews!**_

_**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**_

…_**BBC…**_

"_Mommy_," Olivia said peeking into the spaghetti next to me.

"Backup sweetheart, I don't want you getting burned, okay?" She moved back yet she still stared. "What's up?" I asked, kneading the meat for the meatballs.

"I want you to get babied." She said pensively as she glared at my stomach.

"What do you mean?" She approached me and furrowed her eyebrows, placing a little hand on my stomach.

I backed away from the stove so that she could do whatever. She pressed her nose against my stomach and screamed. "I want a girl!"

"Oh... no, honey, I'm done having children."

"You already have four! What's one more? We need to break the tie."

"I like it equal."

"Mom, Uncle Em is taking me and Jared to the movies." I nodded.

"Go find my purse or Daddy, whichever is closer, and get some money, okay?" She nodded and ran out of the kitchen with a grin. I picked up the phone and dialed Emmett.

"He_llo_?" Emmett sang on his end.

"You're taking Ellie to the movies?" Olivia stuck her little sticky fingers under my shirt.

"_Yup, what you don't trust your own child_?"

"Of course I do… It's just she hasn't done anything shitty recently and I'm covering all of my bases." I informed, I flinched when cold little fingers made contact with my stomach.

"What are you doing?" I asked Olivia as she focused on my stomach.

"Getting you babied." I reached under my shirt and pulled her hand off of my stomach.

"No thank you, I've got enough babies' running around already." I leaned down and kissed her cheek. She scowled and stuck out her tongue.

"I'm going to tell on you." She pushed away from me and ran through the door way.

"Snitches get stitches." Seth called after her as he entered the room, with a Nintendo in hand.

"_Bells, are you still there_?" Emmett said in my ear.

I jumped at his voice before groaning. "Yeah, I'm here, can you stay with them… throughout the movie? You know for-"

"_Yeah, Rosie and I were planning on staying. You can come along if you want to_…"

"No, this case has started to hit way to close to home… I don't want to bring the kids farther into it. I also don't want to keep them cooped up all summer…"

"_Hey, what's family for_?" I could practically hear him smiling through the receiver, provoking my own smile.

"Thanks." I hung up and as soon as I turned around Edward was walking in, with Ellie hanging off of his arm.

"Take her…" He groaned going to the cabinet and pulling open the door.

"I'm making spaghetti." I informed, hanging up the phone on the wall. He closed the closets and then turned his attention to shaking the teenager off of his arm.

"Daddy, I only need like… fifty bucks." I shook my head.

"Fifty bucks? What the- You two are going to a movie, not renting a yacht."

"Yachts are _much _more expensive." She whined. I rolled my eyes at Edward's pleading look.

"Ellie, I think we all know that you don't need fifty bucks. I'm sure Uncle Em is paying, but, just in case, you _might_ need twenty dollars tops." I said giving Edward a pointed look. He pouted at me before reaching into his back pocket. It was like living with five children… Only one of which was just extremely fuckable.

_Yeah, I know, that was fucked up even in my head._

I turned back to the stove and stirred the spaghetti sauce. There was a shriek from behind me and then arms around my waist, swinging me through the air and using me as a shield. I kept a tight grip on the spoon and the spaghetti sauce in it went flying.

"Daddy!" Ellie cried, splattered in spaghetti sauce. Edward held me up in front of him by my waist.

"Edward," I laughed, like the terrible mother I was, as Ellie gasped at the sauce dripping from her hair.

"It's not funny!" She shrieked at us before dipping her hand into the sauce and flicking it at us. Edward put me down, using me as a human shield as I was pelted.

"Everyone calm down!" Seth screamed from the table. "If you get my DS wet, I won't talk to you again." He stood from the table and tucked the DS under his shirt before leaving the room. I smacked Edward's hand as he went to reach into the pot next to me.

"Stop. Both of you." I pulled out of Edward's arms grabbing two dish towels out of the drawer and one to each of them. "Making a mess in my kitchen…" I grumbled before walking out of the room.

"I'll give you the twenty if you clean the kitchen." Edward bargained with Ellie, as I plopped down on the couch, wiping myself off.

I looked over my shoulder, "While you're at it fix dinner, since it was so easy for you to mess it up." I bit my lip and hoped they would just do as I asked.

There was a whine. "Bella…"

_Of course not._

"Fine." I groaned standing back up and going back into the kitchen. Ellie was on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor as Edward worked on the cleaning stove. I threw out the tainted tomato sauce and started up another pan full.

"Give her the money, Edward."

"There is _no way_ a movie costs that much." I grouched.

"Newsflash, Daddy, we don't have ten cent movies like you did as a kid." I rolled my eyes and gave Ellie a stern look, too drained to actually scold her for her rudeness.

"Oh, ha-ha, you're funny. Good luck getting any money now." I poured the spaghetti into the strainer before spinning on the pair.

"I'm going to make _both_ of you take a nap." I stated. They looked at each other for a second before both falling into laughter. "Are you two high?"

"You're going to make us take a _nap?_" Ellie giggled, I shrugged and nodded.

"It's what you get for acting like babies over stupid sh-" Edward's hand covered my mouth and he smirked at Ellie who had her hand out for a dollar.

"You're welcome." He said triumphantly. The doorbell rang and when they both turned towards the door, I snatched Edward's wallet.

I pulled out a twenty and slapped it into Ellie's hand. "Change your shirt and go." I hissed, she nodded mouthing a 'thank you' before running off. Edward turned and scowled at me.

"I save you money and you spend mine." He sighed.

"We both knew she was going to get it. You were just postponing handing it over." I said shaking my head, he pouted and wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned in his embrace and kissed him gently. The doorbell rang again and Edward lifted an eyebrow at me.

"Aren't you going to get the door?" There was another impatient ring and I rolled my eyes.

"Nope the door is your territory." I patted his chest with a pleasant smile.

"Since when…?"

"Now." He pulled away from me and headed to the door.

"Bella?" Jasper's voice echoed through the house.

"Well hello to you to…" Edward trailed off.

"What's up? I'm in the kitchen." He popped around the corner and gasped at me.

"Wow… Your face."

"Don't get too jealous. We can't all be this good looking." I rolled my eyes, knowing he was referring to my bruised cheek, apparently I had hit that elevator a _lot_ harder than I thought I did.

"No, I mean…"

"I know what you meant. Did you come just to make fun of my face?" Edward walked in behind him.

"I told you to ice it." He pointed out.

"It was already too late." I snapped, without skipping a beat. Jasper gave me a weird look before turning to Edward and mouthing something. Edward nodded with a heavy sigh and Jazz turned back to me with a soft, guarded smile.

"Hey Bell-bell." He sing-songed in his, what Alice and I liked to call his 'Period Voice.'

"You told him I'm on my period?" I asked narrowing my eyes at Edward. He held up his hands and backed out of the room.

"It's okay, Bella. This isn't something to be embarrassed about."

"I'm not embar-"

"It's a natural part of the female life cycle."

"Jasper, I know-"

He just continued. "I have a wife who has menstrual cycles."

"As you well should." He nodded and took my hand.

"You are still a princess."

"No, honestly, shrooms are something that you should stop taking."

"A princess with a fucked up face." I threw a punch into his chest and he clutched the area.

"A princess who can pack a punch… You're actually more like a _prince_."

"I won't hesitate to give you a matching bruise, Jazz." I growled tapping my cheek.

"Twinsies!" He squealed. I couldn't tell if he had extreme ADHD or if he was just an idiot. "How'd it go with Alistair?" He asked, it'd been three days since I had had to stay overnight with Al.

"How do you think it was?" I asked angrily.

_Why angrily? _

_Fuck if I know._

"I mean, he wasn't too bad to you was he?"

"The worse happened while we were all in the basement…"

"Did you get in his pants?"

"Jasper, we can get you help for this drug addiction of yours." I said with mock sympathy as his mind jumped from place to place.

"Was he packing?"

"I don't know and if I did, I wouldn't discuss it with you." Jasper gave me an '_Oh_, I see' look, before turning dramatically and nodding at Edward.

"Well, if you felt his woody during a hug would you say, "Oh are you excited to see me or is that just a roll of quarters in your pocket?" or "Oh are you excited to see me or is that a roll of silver dollars in your pocket?""

"You don't even _worry_ about leaving any of the crazy for the rest of us do you?"

"Don't worry, honey. You were born equipped with enough crazy to last a lifetime. You don't need any of mine." He grinned. "So which one would you say?"

"I wouldn't say either… I don't think anyone has _ever_ carried a roll of silver dollars in their pockets-"

"Technicalities..."

"Do they even make cases large enough for stacks of silver dollars?"

"Probably not… Most people just carry around dollar bills."

Edward shook his head, walking across the kitchen as he grabbed a beer from the fridge. "Listening to you two talk is like visiting an therapy group for ADHD kids."

"Love you two, Eddiekins." Jasper blew a kiss through the air.

"Don't make fun of Jazz for having ADHD. That's not funny." I scolded

"I had to test in separate rooms as a child." Jazz informed.

"Jasper, focus, why are you here?" Edward asked patting his shoulder.

"I wanted to ask you about the silver dollar thing." He shrugged, snatching Edward's beer and tipping it back. "And to eat. Ali-pie is mad at me again and she refuses to feed me."

"You two need counseling." I half joked. They loved each other to no end, but they _were_ fighting more and more for no reason.

"Who'd do it?" Jazz laughed, he turned to Edward. "The Wonder Couple?"

"What?"

"You two. Wonder Couple: The couple that beat all odds."

"You make us sound like a newspaper article." Edward said snatching his beer back.

"What odds?" I asked, apparently Edward and I had marital problems; that everyone knew about and thought they were going to end our marriage, and we didn't even know about these problems.

"Maybe if Alice and I have more kids that will hold our marriage together. It worked for you two." He sighed; Edward threw out his arms in a confused gesture.

"First of all, our marriage wasn't failing. Ever…" I rolled my eyes. "And second of all, pulling more kids into the mix won't fix anything."

"Why does everyone think that?" Edward asked.

"That kids help? They worked for you two!" Jasper said with annoyance.

"No, that our marriage was shitty." He clarified.

"I guess we give off that vibe." I shrugged turning back to the stove. Edward picked up the salt from the counter and dumped a shit load into the draining noodles. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"It makes it taste better." He said tapping the bottom of the salt dispenser. I took the container from him, hip checking him away from the spaghetti.

"Yeah, it's a vibe. Not living breathing, _in your face_, proof." Jazz mumbled when Edward took the salt back and continued to ruin the food. I reached up and smacked the back of his head lightly.

"Stop, jackass. You're going to give us all strokes." Edward pursed his lips and hip checked me in return.

"Nuh uh. I put this much salt on the spaghetti when I make it!" I gaped at him.

"Are you serious?" I took the salt from him and tossed it at Jasper, who caught it with a shake of his head.

"You guys are like the epitome of the perfect marriage."

"Are you trying to kill us?" I ignored Jasper.

"Are you trying to deprive _my_ children of flavorful food?"

"Last I heard they didn't come shooting out of your cooter!"

There was clicking from Jasper's area. "There's no marriage like yours, there's no marriage like yours, there's not marriage like yours." I turned to see him clicking his heels and closing his eyes tightly, but Edward's voice pulled me out of my judging.

"Don't say '_cooter_'… That's… ugh." He wrinkled his nose and I smiled.

"I know…" I shook my head because that word was just…

_Eww._

"You guys obviously weren't the right people to come eat with."

"They aren't the right people to _live_ with." Ellie said re-entering the kitchen, hair washed, new shirt and all.

"I thought you left." Edward snarked.

I hit his chest. "Or really? Well then hand back that twenty." I teased her, Ellie shook her head and looked out the window before squealing.

"They're here. Love you, bye!" She smiled brightly before coming over and kissing my cheek then Edward's and Jasper's before leaving the room with a wave.

"Have a seat Jasper. I'll help you on a few woman related issues." Edward winked before showing him to the kitchen table. "First of all, the kitchen is her palace, don't disturb anything or ask her to leave it, it will just confuse her." I threw and oven mitt at Edward and it nailed him in the back of his head.

"If you really value your marriage you won't take advice from Edward."

"His marriage isn't failing… Well it isn't now any way."

"It never was." Edward frowned.

I shook my head. "You're marriage isn't failing, I was messing with you."

"You two are probably better off than Bella and I are now." Edward said with a nod.

"Edward, shut up." I groaned, wishing there was something else on the counter that I could throw that wouldn't kill him.

"I love you, beautiful." He said over his shoulder before leaning into Jasper. "Ass-kissing. _Always_ works." I shook my head and plated the spaghetti.

"Hey, no marriage talk around the kids they'll get freaked out and start thinking we're all going to get a divorce or something." I said setting down the plates in front of them. "Hey, guys! Dinner is ready!" There were stomps and I could have sworn a herd of elephants were coming downstairs.

"My lips are sealed." Jasper said, digging into his spaghetti. Edward stood and helped me bring the remainder of the plates to the table.

"We haven't visited Jess in a while, Baby." Edward pointed out as he grabbed two plates.

"_Shit!_ I completely forgot about that!" I patted his chest. "Will you go invite him over?"

"Are you sure? Wouldn't want to send him into a stroke with all of my salty spaghetti…" He bitched.

"Just go," I smacked his ass once he had put down the plates and he jumped.

Jasper grimaced at his plate. "This definitely wasn't the right place to come."

"I know, we're too cute for words." Edward shook his head before cupping my cheek and kissing me soundly. The kids came into the room, the twins rambling about lord knows what, and Sethy was still on his Nintendo. Yet they all found a way to look up and give us a disgusted look and comment as we kissed.

Edward let me go and saluted me before heading to the door. I turned to the kids and pointed at Seth. "Hey, its dinner time, put that away." The side door closed behind Edward as he crossed between yards.

"Mommy, I'm going to tell Daddy that he needs to baby you." Olivia grunted as she climbed up into her seat. I headed back to the counter and fixed another plate for Jessie, shaking my head.

"Sethy, will you pour water for everyone please?" He nodded and grabbed the cups.

"I have a feeling that your dad wouldn't have any qualms about getting your mother pregnant." Jasper snorted, I slapped his shoulder and took a seat next to him.

"Bella!" Edward's voice called from outside, the door shot open and Edward was soaked. "Bella, I need you-" He panted, panic glowing in his eyes, my heart dropped. I quickly left the table and headed outside with him.

"What happened?" He grabbed my hand and pulled me off of the porch towards Jessie's house.

"He's not answering the door, there aren't any lights on-" He panted.

"He's probably just sleeping, Edward." He shook his head and jogged up the back stairs. The door of Jessie's house had been kicked open. The lock was broken and the side of the door splintered.

I gasped, "Oh god…" Edward pushed through the swinging door and ran up the steps. I headed into the living room flipping on lights as I carried on down the hallway. Jessie's house had been like an antique store. But now, shelves and racks full of old trinkets and china were over turned and broken.

"Jessie?" I screamed through the messy rooms and hallways. "Jess?" My cell phone rang at my hip and I answered it without looking at the screen, as I continued looking for our old friend.

"What's going on, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Jessie's house was broken into and we can't find him anywhere. Just stay with the kids and make sure they stay calm." I pushed the door to the kitchen open and gasped, my hands shaking.

I dropped the phone, "Edward!" I screamed up to him as I ran over to Jess. He lay on the floor clutching at his chest, eyes wide open, unblinking. "Oh my god…" I knelt down by him, my hands fluttering over his still body in panic. "_Edward?_" I reached down and touched his pulse point, feeling a faint beat. My head whipped around the wrecked kitchen before I turned back to Jess looking for any other injuries. I leaned my head down by his mouth and looked for a rise and fall of his chest.

_Where the hell was Edward?_

I picked up the phone and ended the call with Jasper with no other words and dialed 911.

"_911 what's your emergency?_"

"My neighbor's house was broken into, and I need an ambulance, I think he may have had a heart attack." I gasped into the speaker. I held the phone between my shoulder and ear, putting my hands to Jessie's chest and beginning CPR.

"_What's the address?" _The woman asked.

"555 Eclipse Ave." I rattled off; leaning down to give him two rescue breaths.

"_Is the victim still breathing?_"

"Yes, but its light-" I went back to pumping his chest frantically.

"_Would you like me to walk you through CPR?_"

"_No_, just send an ambulance, please!" I growled at her.

"Bella?" Edward's footsteps neared and next thing I knew he was kneeling next to me. I blew more air into Jessie. "_Shit._" I let the phone fall from my shoulder to the floor.

"Talk to her," I gasped, giving the chest compressions my all.

He put the phone to his ear, "An ambulance is on its way." I nodded and went back to giving the breaths.

"No, that's not right, it's 557 Eclipse Avenue." Edward corrected the woman, as I had given her our address.

"My bad." I grunted, blowing the hair out of my face. "Check his pulse for me." Edward's hand came between Jess and I as he felt for a pulse and breath.

"Were good on the pulse, he's stopped breathing." He reported. "Bella, let me take over, you go wait for the ambulance." He tipped my head up, making me meet his eyes.

"I've got this." I said shaking my head, breaking our gaze.

"Baby, you're shaking just go wait for them." He pushed my hands away gently and took over. I took my phone back from him and headed for the porch. And ambulance had just pulled up and I waved them in after they grabbed the stretcher.

The EMT's jumped out, grabbing the stretcher and I led them into the kitchen. "Do either of you know how long he's been down?" One of the EMT's asked.

"We just found Jessie a few minutes ago, but we don't know when or who broke in." I said raking a hand through my hair. Edward came to me and wrapped an arm around my waist firmly.

"Will he be alright? Can you tell?" I asked the EMT before biting my thumbnail.

"I can't tell you for sure but he's got a chance." The man said as he and his coworker lifted Jessie into the stretcher. "Did one of you two want to come with him?" The EMT asked as they began to wheel Jess out. I looked up to Edward in question; one of us had to go.

We were all he had.

"I can go if you want me to." He kissed my forehead. "You go back and eat with the kids and Jazz. Make sure you lock the door." He said searching my eyes.

"Or we can see if Jasper will go- are you alright?" He cupped my cheeks and searched my eyes.

"I'm okay… Just worried about Jess."

"He has a chance." He said strongly. "I'm sure everything will be alright." He kissed my forehead and patted my ass. "Go on home and I'll be back soon."

I nodded and he backed away before spinning on his heel and jogging after the EMT's. I looked around the disaster of the kitchen in disgust. Who in the hell would just come through breaking shit for no reason.

_If this had anything to do with Alistair, I'm fucking breaking faces._

_Bastards._

I went to grab a broom and then rationalized with myself. The police would probably want to take pictures of the scene and I certainly wouldn't help by tidying things up. I shook my head before leaving the house and crossing back between yards. The ambulance was still in front of Jess's house sirens and all. I frowned at the sight of the kids and Jasper out on the porch staring through the rain at the ambulance.

"Back inside, guys." I called out to them as I headed up the steps. I tried to wipe away my angry glare as the kids approached me.

"Mommy!" Olivia ran into me, clutching my legs. "Is Jessie going to be okay?"

"He looked dead." Seth said with worried eyes.

"Don't say that." I said with disdain. "He isn't dead; he just had a little accident." I said softly, I ushered them through the door. "We're still finishing dinner, sit down." I murmured picking up Jessie and Edward's plates and wrapping them up for later. Jasper watched me carefully.

"Bella, do you want to talk?" He asked putting his hand on my back. I shook my head and pulled away from him sitting down at the table.

"No, I'm fine, just hungry." I plastered on a smile and dug into my plate. The kids were, understandably, less talkative as we ate. Or as they ate… I just pushed my food around quietly. When we had all finished we sat silently in our own worlds.

I shook my head, snapping out of it. "Time for baths." I announced, standing up, we all cleared the tables.

Jasper held his place at the table, looking quite somber. "I'll just hang out here until Edward is back alright?" I nodded.

"Thanks, and when you leave make sure that you apologize to Alice… For whatever happened, just, make it better." He nodded and I leaned over giving him a tight hug before leaving the room, kids in tow.

The twins each took a hand and Seth led the way upstairs. "Jess is going to be okay, right?"

"I hope so." I led them all into separate bathrooms going through the motions of bath time quickly.

I sat by the tub as Tony played in the warm water. "Mommy, if you are sad about us running to much water again then why ain't you with Olivia?"

"It's aren't." I smiled, "And I'm taking turns, and both of you made it overflow." Tony shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"_I_ didn't." He said with an impish smile.

"What? Yeah, you did."

"Nope. 'Member Mommy, I'm the smart one." He grinned and I quickly realized he was trying to get my mind off of Jessie.

"I'm smart-" I said in confusion.

"I mean, I'm the smart twin. I got the smarts and O got the hair. I wouldn't make too much water."

"Olivia did it?" I whispered, even though it was only us in the room.

"I could have told you that." He whispered back, mocking me with a grin

"Why didn't you?" He shrugged and started playing in the water again. I frowned and stood, going to the bathroom where O was sitting, playing with the faucet.

"I don't think so, little one." She looked up at me with wide eyes. "Keep your hands off of that faucet." I sat on the toilet and she nodded.

The bathroom door opened up a little bit and Edward peeked in. "Hey,"

"Daddy!"

"Hi, baby." He cooed at Olivia, he waved me over and I shot off of the toilet and sent Olivia the '_I'm watching you'_ sign before going into the hallway with Edward and leaving the bathroom door open as we stood outside of it.

"What'd they say? How does it look? He's going to make it right?" I rattled off nervously; Edward smiled at me and picked up my hand.

"Calm down, he'll be alright. They said that his brain was oxygen starved for a short period but they were able to revive him and he should have minimal brain damage." I gaped at him.

"Brain damage?" I gasped.

"Yeah but honey, it could be much worse… They said that we got there just in time and did all of the right things." He pulled me into his chest and kissed the top of my head.

I looked up to meet his eyes. "He will be okay though," He assured, hugging me tightly. There was a squeak from the bathroom and a rush of water accompanied by O's giggles.

"Damn it." I pulled away from Edward and rushed into the bathroom turning off the faucet and pulling her out of the tub. "Bath times over, sweetie." I said with a shake of my head as I helped her dry off.

"You know, you and I were listed as next of kin on Jessie's list." Edward said leaning into the room, his hands braced on the door frame.

"Really?" I asked, shocked. O braced herself on my shoulders as she stepped into her underwear and then he pajama pants.

"Really. I didn't know you could do that?"

"I guess you can when you have no remaining family." I said sadly. "Well… there's his daughter."

"She's a bitch." I would scold him on his language but A) Who was _I_ to talk about someone's language? And B) She _was_ a bitch.

"She should still be called, it's her father." I shrugged, running the towel through Olivia's sopping wet hair. Tony was right, she did get the hair. I sprayed a little bit of detangler in her hair before pulling it back into a neat ponytail.

"Charlie and I don't really get along but if he had a heart attack, I'd want to know about it."

Edward nodded and I patted Olivia's butt, letting her know I was finished. She spun in my arms and hugged me tightly.

"Night night." She said loudly in my ear, I smiled despite my going deaf.

"Night, sweetie, I love you." She pulled back and I kissed the apple of her cheek before sending her towards her father.

"Love you too, Mommy!" She yelled with a giggle as Edward swooped her up into his arms for a hug and kiss.

I smiled and stood, patting Edward's shoulder as I went past them. "I'm going to get Tony before he turns into a raisin." Olivia giggled up a storm and I went into the other bathroom helping her brother out of the tub.

"I can do it, Mommy." He said with raised eyebrows as he toweled himself off. He almost fell trying to get into his pajama pants and when I reached out to steady him he smacked my hand away. "I got this, woman." I raised an eyebrow.

"I mean… _beautiful_." He cooed, sending me that dazzling smile that matched Edward's perfectly.

"You watch yourself." I warned, he nodded and pulled his shirt over his head. I took his hand and led him into his bedroom, tucking him in.

"I love you, buddy." I leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Love ya more, Mommy." He said turning on his side and closing his eyes. I wished Olivia was as easy to put down as Tony was, she was probably fighting of sleep at the moment.

I left the room to see Olivia slung over Edward's shoulder as he walked into her room. "Mommy! Tell him bed time isn't for another hour!" I checked my imaginary watch.

"Nope, it's now." I rolled my eyes and went to find Seth, leaving Edward to the little one. Seth was planted in front of the television in the front room, decked out in his pajamas. I went and sat next to him.

"Whatcha watchin'?" I asked, wrapping an arm around his waist. He snuggled up to my side and shrugged.

"I don't know, just flipping around channels." I nodded and leaned against the couch, letting my eyes droop as I watched TV with him. I quickly fell into a deep sleep. Soon after I was awaken by a soft swaying.

"Edward…?" I whispered against his hard chest.

"Expecting someone else?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I guess I wasn't expecting you try and carry me again when I told you-"

"You should just realize that I'm going to keep carrying you around." He said cutting me off. He soon sat down, with me in his lap.

"Did Ellie make it back safely?" I asked, sitting up and resting my head against his shoulder.

"Yeah, she said she had a nice time. Even though, Emmett and Rose threw popcorn at them."

"Of course."

"But yeah she's good." He picked up my hand and ran his thumb over the base of my fingers. "Where are your rings?" He asked into my hair.

"In the purse I took to Gerandy's, I guess I forgot to get them." I sighed. "Speaking of Gerandy, what happened with Francesco?"

"It was Francisco."

"Psh… Who names their twins so closely anyway, that's just begging to have them confused… You know besides them looking alike. That's like me naming our twins Tony and Teeny…" I curled a lip.

"Teeny?"

"Shut up, you know I get rambly at night." He laughed. "So, Francisco…" I pumped him for details. He had given me the gist of what happened a few days ago but I wanted specifics.

"I had some of the PAPD meet us outside of the bank where Vicilli was working that night and jump and arrest Francisco. I told Felix differently though, of course." He adjusted his legs, so that I sat between them.

"That was smart." I yawned honestly. "Good job, Baby."

"You're father seems to think so." He boasted.

I turned in his arms excitedly. "Really? That's great!"

"I know, he _complemented_ me. It's a step in the right direction." I nodded and relaxed back against him. "Maybe if I keep doing things right he'll stop hating me."

"I don't think he hates you, you guys are just two _very_ different people. You've always done things right, his head has just been too far up his ass to realize."

"Maybe Tanya's banging some sense into him." He snorted. "Literally." He fell into laughter and I grimaced because…

_Ew…_

"_And_ I am going to sleep." I rolled over his legs, onto my side of the bed and lay on my side. "I love you." Edward shifted a shit ton before scooting up behind me and spooning me, smiling into my hair.

"I love you too, beautiful." He kissed the crown of my head and I smiled before falling asleep again.

…_**BBC…**_

_**Hope you laughed and or enjoyed.**_

_**Don't kill me for hurting Jessie, I'm sorry.**_

_**Who dunnit?**_

_**Review!**_

_**If we reach 510 there'll be an early update!**_

_**So… yeah, review!**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks to: dazzleglo, totes. Mah. Gotes, Indianprincess28, bearygirl, crazy-chick-4life, Melnaugh, jennchris821, Kayla, DenisseWinters, ec620, Yummy dummy, sandra moore, JayJayBrownie, dr. meow1234 and dowlingnana.**

**WARNING: This chapter is pretty heavy and not as funny, so proceed with caution and don't kill me at the end.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

…**BBC…**

"Hey," I whispered as I sat down at Jessie's bed side. His eyes opened and he blinked heavily at me. "How are you feeling?" He just continued to blink, his eyes blank as he stared at me.

"Not a fucking gain." I groaned, there was no registry in his eyes as he looked at me.

"Watch your language." He said quietly, his voice grave. "Hand me the-" he pointed at the cup of water and I lifted it up to his lips.

"What is it that you want to speak to me about, officer?" I lifted my eyebrow and he gestured down at my outfit of black slacks and my light blue button up shirt.

"Jess, do you remember me?" I asked picking up his frail little hand.

"You look very familiar, and I'm positive you are on my next of kin list." His eyes met mine, "I know you aren't my wife." He laughed. "Much too pretty… and a lot less naggy."He waged a finger in my face. "But you aren't my kin…" He weakly turned his head towards the television in front of him. "Oh no-" He cast me a side glance. "Like I said, much too pretty."

I chuckled at his antics and a nurse came in quietly checking his machines. "But I also know that the man who came a while ago belongs to you, because he was on the family list as well." He put up a hand, blocking the nurse from reading his lips. "But we both know I'm not related to him."

"You're pretty smart for an amnesia patient." I smirked.

"Oh I don't really have amnesia, just a crush on the lovely nurse that keeps me laid up." He said, raising his voice so that the nurse could hear him. She just shook her head, a wry smile playing across her lips.

I turned and reached into my purse pulling out my cell phone. "Remember any of these faces?" I flipped through the picture gallery in my phone, showing him various pictures of the kids and a few selfies that Ellie took on my phone, since her own phone was still on lock down.

A genuine smile spread across Jessie's face as he scrolled through the photos. "This one." He turned the screen towards me and it was a picture of Ellie grinning up at the camera from inside the car. A selfie she must have taken while I was running errands.

"That's my daughter."

"You look nothing alike." He said bluntly. "She looks like the other guy." He said in reference to Edward.

"Yes," I didn't feel like delving into our personal lives with him at this stage. "That's her father, my husband." I explained.

The nurse smiled at the two of us before leaving the room as silent as she came. "Beautiful family, dear." He continued to look through the pictures.

"Thank you." I grinned; my eye caught a still figure outside of the glass wall that enclosed Jessie's room. Alfonzo stood looking into the room in confusion.

"Excuse me," I said to Jess, standing and quickly making my way out to where Alfonzo stood in his little gown, a nurse standing next to him looking utterly bored.

"Miss Belle?"

"Hey, Alfonzo, how are you?"

"Confused. What are you doing here?"

"I had some important people to visit today." I smiled and he looked down at my very professional outfit with a scowl. "You being one of them. Gerandy sends his love."

"Don't lie to me. Gerandy has no other love but money." He frowned. "Thanks for the thought though."

"Who's this guy?" He jerked his head towards Jessie.

"Family friend recently had a heart attack." I nodded.

"You know Eddie was down visiting the other day too." He gave me a critical look, obviously onto us.

_Ah, shit._

"Really?"

"Yep, same guy and everything." He lifted an eyebrow, demanding an explanation.

"Hmm, what a coincidence…" I said awkwardly. "So how are you feeling?" He shrugged, and I looked to the nurse. "How is he doing? He'd never tell me."

"He's recovering very quickly; he should be out of here in no time." The man patted Alfonzo's back and Alfonzo just glared at him.

"That's great, Alfonzo." I smiled. Alfonzo nodded before whispering into the male nurse's ear.

"Yeah," I trailed awkwardly, turning slightly. "I'm actually on my way to see Al now. I'll tell him how you're doing." Alfonzo nodded and angled himself away from me.

"Tell him I send my best." I furrowed my eyebrows, as Gerandy should have been the one sending his regards. I nodded though and turned on my heel, heading back to Jess.

"Who might that have been?" Jess asked. I grabbed my purse and gave him a side hug.

"A friend. Jess look if anyone asks I'm just a family friend, only me. Don't mention my husband or daughter or anyone. My name is Belle." Jessie's eyes widened.

"What's going on?" I cast a glance towards Alfonzo 's own see through room.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I nodded before waving at him and leaving the room. I caught the nurse that into Jessie's room and pulled her out of Alfonzo and Jessie's view before flashing my badge.

"I'm agent Isabella Masen," the woman's eyes went wide as she stared. "Make sure no one gets into room 513 except for myself, hospital staff and those on his next of kin list." The woman nodded. "Especially the man in 520. Do _not_ let him or any of his visitors in to see Jessie." I searched her eyes to make sure she was listening and she nodded up at me with large eyes.

I reached down and rooted around in my purse, pulling out my wallet when I got to it. "Here if you are required to have any kind of paperwork to follow through on my request call me here." I handed over a business card and she nodded. "What's your name?"

"Debbie Morgan." I nodded.

"Thanks, Debbie." I patted her shoulder and spun on my heel darting out of the hospital. I climbed into my car and immediately dialed Edward on the car phone.

He answered on the second ring. "Did you know that Alfonzo was in the room adjacent to Jessie's?" I asked.

"Well hello to you too." I rolled my eyes and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Hi. Did you know?"

"I didn't… All of the curtains on the rooms were closed when I was that, so I didn't really see anything." I nodded and bit my lip. "Baby, can you pick up some more of my body wash on your way back? The one I'm using makes me smell like a bitch."

"Me, being that bitch?"

"If you didn't bathe in sweet strawberry, things would be different." I laughed.

"Sure… I have to get to Gerandy's right now," I made the turn to get to the Marriot so that I could do my mandatory sneaking around. "but I'll call you when I'm in the room, or Rose's car." I bit my lip and saw the _last_ person I wanted to see at the moment.

"Shit, Johnny's here." I groaned into the phone.

"And Johnny is...?"

"The doorman that's keeping an eye on me." I glance over at him as he lit a cigarette smiling at one of the bartenders who was also on a break. They sat in front of the employees entrance to the building and I frowned. "He's blocking the employee entrance." Edward breathed '_Okay_' into the phone in that breathy tone that told me he was going to be a jackass.

"How about this, you go through the front exit like a normal person. He won't even _see_ you!" He whispered sarcastically.

"Aren't _you_ smart?" I sneered feeling pretty stupid.

"In comparison to you?"

"Shut up. Oh hey! What am I supposed to do when I get Rose's car?" I asked, thinking I was going to prove him an idiot.

"Wait until he goes back to work?"

"Damn you." I frowned at my own stupidity.

"Love you!"

"Eh." I slapped my hand onto the wheel. "Damn it."

Edward's laugh filtered through the speakers. "Bella, you press the button next to the volume on the steering wheel." I parked the car and stared at the wheel before finding the button.

"Thanks!" I grinned before hanging up and getting out of the car. I easily made it up to my hotel room and changed quickly before sneaking down to Rose's car. My phone vibrated in my car and then my drive safe text app read off my new message.

"_Edward says: Shit._" I laughed and rolled my eyes at the voice before voice dialing him.

"What's wrong?"

"First of all Gerandy called me down so I'm pretty sure I'm fucked. Also I accidentally made Tony laugh milk out of his nose and it's bleeding…" I pouted in sympathy for my little Tony. "But he'll be okay so don't freak out."

"I won't." I said rolling my eyes. "Gerandy may want to know who Jessie is to you. I said a family friend so make sure you don't say the same thing…"

"I won't. Hey I'm here now, but I'll talk to you tonight." I mhmm'ed and he hung up, saving me the trouble of searching for that fucking button. I managed to make it Gerandy's house in record time and knocked on the door with precaution. I was shocked as hell to see Alfonzo standing on the other side of it, with a lifted eyebrow.

"Hey… You got out quickly." I waved to Alfonzo and he nodded stiffly, with no explanation.

_Fuck my life._

"Is Al in his office?" He nodded once more and I smiled at him. "Thanks."

I went towards the office but Alfonzo's uninjured arm shot out, stopping me. "He's got company."

"Oh, he shares everything with me." I lied, "But you think I can't meet his company?" I moved around his arm and he shook his head. I headed towards the office and heard Al screaming.

"We haven't made any kind of leeway with the bank?" There was a low murmur and I stepped out of sight, listening in. The topic drifted away though after the second man spoke. "Get the fuck out… Smelling like a chick." He tacked on, the door opened and Edward stumbled out. I tried to catch his eye but Jasper and Al stepped out right behind him. His eyes shifted from Edward to me and then the angry look faded into one of happiness.

"Belle, my beautiful Belle." He pulled me into him and kissed both of my cheeks before pecking my mouth lightly. The slightly crazed look in his eye dared me to refute his kiss, so I didn't. "I've had a rough day gorgeous." He pulled me in for a hug and buried his face in my hair. His entire body stiffened and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What's wrong, Al?" I asked innocently. His fucking mood swings were giving me whiplash.

"Nothing, honey. How about we just stay in tonight, watch a nice movie… have a few drinks… see where that takes us…" He palmed my ass and I rolled my eyes.

"Or I could go home… Since this obviously isn't a good time." I said pulling away, he snapped me back towards his body, sending me stumbling into his chest.

"Didn't I just say I had a bad day? You're staying here." He growled playfully, a complete one eighty from my last visit. "We'll watch a movie… Maybe do a little more?"

"Two movies?" Al laughed and I was confused.

"What is it with you and this sex thing?" He asked, his pupils dilating angrily, as he took my arm, pulling me into the media room. I sat down and he put in a movie.

"I'm just not…" I shrugged and made a circle with my hands. He lifted his eyebrows and sat down next to me, throwing an arm over my shoulder.

"What would it take to get you…" He mocked my motions with a smirk before leaning in and capturing my lips. I kissed him back for a moment before pulling away when he tried to slip me his thick tongue.

"Okay, playing hard to get." He rolled his eyes and pulled me closer to him.

"You've already got me, Al…" I sighed, inwardly rolling my eyes. His nose pressed into my hair again and he hummed. We sat through about an hour of Dear John and I was getting extremely bored. I mean, Channing Tatum was nice to look at, but this movie was just…

Another fifteen minutes went by and Al's hand had crept up and started to slightly fondle my tit. I tensed and just closed my eyes, trying to block out the pressure that I loathed, so that I didn't blow anything. Soon his hand dipped under my shirt and started to play with the edge of the cup of my bra.

"No." I pushed his hand away, because it was beginning to get to be too much. "I told you-"

"What?" He roared, cutting me off, for no good reason.

"Calm down-" I scooted away from him.

He took a deep breath and angled himself towards me. "Why can't I fucking touch you? You're mine!" He yelled. "Why were you and Eddie visiting the same bastard in the hospital?"

_What…?_

"What? What does that have to do with anything?" He slammed his hand onto the back of the seat behind me.

"Why do you two fucking _smell_ the same?"

"What are you implying?" I asked knowing exactly what he was saying. He gripped my face and my heart thudded in my chest.

"I'm implying that you don't have enough room for two men in your life." He growled.

_Now that you mention it…_

"Alistair. It's only you." I touched his face and his fingers just pressed tighter into my chin. I was going to need to invest in some heavier concealer, going home with a fucked up face every time I go out was definitely sending off the wrong message.

"You've got some way of showing that I'm the only one." I nodded and shrugged, trailing a hand up his arm and wrapping it in the hair at the nape of his neck I pulled his face to mine, kissing him aggressively. His hand went to the back of my neck and held on unbelievably tight.

I choked out, "You're my _everything_, E-listair." Luckily my lips were smashed against his so there was no way he heard my slip-up. He didn't of course and his free hand grabbed roughly at my ass and I reluctantly leaned in to him. The door to the media room shot open and I thought I was going to shit myself with happiness.

"Francesco is out too." Felix's voice boomed from the doorway. Alistair landed another peck on my face before groaning and standing up, finally letting go of the back of my neck. I winced and touched the sore area warily.

"What the fuck does that mean?" I turned to see Felix and Edward standing together, Al stalked over to them and blatantly leaned over getting another whiff of Edward. His eyes widened and he turned to me, furious.

"Alistair, don't do anything-" Next this I knew his arm had pulled back and snapped forcefully against Edward's face, another hit to the gut and then balls sent him to the floor. I let out a girly scream, and Al's eyes shot to mine.

"I fucking knew it!" I backed into a corner but Al followed me grabbing my hair roughly and smelling it. I winced at the stinging in my roots.

"Lying cunt." He shook his head, an angry tear slipped down my cheek and Al was pulled away from me. Felix stood, restraining Gerandy lightly as he struggled against him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Gerandy screamed to no one in particular. "You think I don't notice. I fucking see it!" My eyes widened and I let out a shaky sigh. "I'll kill you." It was obvious that his words weren't just a meaningless threat and my heart jumped to my throat.

"Jace!" Felix yelled, Jasper ignored Edward in the doorway and rushed into the room. "Get her out." There was a lot more commotion as Alistair tried to jump at me once more.

"Stop!" I yelled at all of them. I bit my lip before taking a step forward and touching Gerandy's now still face. If I fucked this up, it was all over. "You know that you are my one and only. I can't believe you'd let something this stupid break us apart." I cried. "That's ridiculous!" Felix leaned over and murmured something into Jasper's ear, receiving a quick nod.

"Leave." Felix groaned, Jasper took my arm and led me out of the room. I tried to get an inconspicuous look at Edward writhing on the ground and leaned into Jasper more as he escorted me out.

_Damn it._

Jasper's expression was stoic, even though we were out of the house. "You need to talk to Charlie." He said quietly, opening the car door for me.

I furrowed my eyebrows as another tear slipped down my cheek. "Please, just make sure he's okay." I begged, Jasper nodded and looked down to make sure I was fully in the car before closing the car door. "I'm supposed to follow you until you get where you're supposed to be. So you are fine, just head straight to the station, or to his house, wherever." I nodded, swiping away another tear, and starting up the car.

I had made it to the main road before I noticed that Jasper was following me, although keeping a pretty good distance. The two of us got to the station half an hour later and Jasper waved at me before taking off back towards Gerandy's house. I jumped out of the car and was crashing through the doors to the station in no time.

"Charlie!" I called, the few agents sitting around at their desks glanced up but paid me no mind, all except for Emmett.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked following me.

"I want Gerandy put away now. There is no way we _don't_ have enough information on him to end this." I stalked towards Charlie's office pushing open the door. He and Tanya were talking intensely about something but I couldn't find it in myself to give a fuck.

Emmett grabbed my hand and pulled me back out of the office. "Bella, hold up. Tell me what's going on?" Charlie popped out of his office looking pissed off.

"That _bastard_ has gone way too far. I'm not going to wait until one of us is dead to try and wrap up this case."

"One of us? As in you or Edward?" Charlie asked.

"Any of us-"

"That means that you obviously haven't been doing your job well. Don't come in here, angry with us because you can't complete your duty."

"I have been doing my job to the best of my ability!"

Charlie shook his head, "You can't fight this thing you have for Edward hard enough, and it's affecting your job." My jaw tensed and I wanted to punch him.

"This _thing_? Honestly?"

Emmett cut me off. "Bella, just tell us what happened."

"Gerandy lost his shit today because I wouldn't _sleep _with him. So he flipped out on Edward and me-"

"Meaning he has some suspicion about you two." Charlie said, trying to find some way to pin this on me.

_Thanks, dick._

"Alfonzo told him about the two of us visiting the same person in the hospital! That means _nothing_- Has nothing to do with the way we do our jobs-"

"It means something to Alistair. It means that you have mutual friends, which could mean you know each other?" Charlie said, his volume growing. "Stay the fuck away from Edward for now. I want you in the hotel from now on. He'll stay in the house that we planned to let you use."

"Da-"

"The kids need to find somewhere else to go."

"What?" I shrieked. "Why can't you fucking arrest this asshole. We have enough tapes and recording to pin this shit on him and lock him up."

"We have to get him to make a move, Bella. We can't just send him in on something he said." Emmett said softly.

"This is fucking-"

"Send all the kids out of town. Tell them they're going on vacation, summer camp, anything. You and Edward have until the end of this week to get all of this done." Charlie said before marching into his office, Emmett and I followed him in.

"You need to finish this, Bella."

"They've already sent out to kill two men already! That's not enough to stick someone with?" Charlie just shook his head.

"We can only take in those who went to do it so far. We have the two twins in custody already; we need to take Gerandy down." I threw out my hands in exasperation.

"How about we take him down for assault." I turned and lifted my hair so he could see the hand print I knew Gerandy left on the back of my neck.

"That motherfucker." Emmett growled, I stole a tissue from the box on Charlie's desk and wiped my chin, letting him se the numerous bruise along my jaw and chin that I had gotten.

"And after today I'm sure Edward doesn't look much better." Charlie rolled his eyes.

"The boys been an agent for years, if he can't hold his own then-"

"He can _hold his own_. He's not _allowed_ to because it's some _respect_ thing that they have to agree to, to work under Gerandy." I defended.

"And how long do you think they'll keep him for assault?" Charlie said unfazed.

"This doesn't affect you at all?" I asked incredulously.

"I just know how to separate work and personal matters."

"That's rich, Charlie." Emmett sneered with disgust. He turned to me, his eyes giving me a concerned once over as he spoke. "I'll review the tapes and see what I can do." He said softly. "Come here." He pulled me into his arms and gave me a tight hug. "We'll work this out, Bell." I nodded and he kissed the top of my head, letting me pull away.

"Thank you."

"But in the meantime I think it would be a good idea to get the kids out for a while. I'll make some calls to an out of state summer camp; check them out for you alright." I nodded reluctantly. He leaned past me out of the door and called for Johnson. Johnson was one of our newly hired private investigator.

"Get your camera, I want all of this documented." He showed Johnson the marks on my chin and then directed me to follow the PI.

"Thanks, Em." He nodded and I headed out after Johnson.

"We can take pictures in the conference room." She said before stopping by her desk and grabbing up an expensive looking camera. Marilyn Johnson was a perky, bright eyed woman who was a stark contrast to most of the other workers in the building. She was also different because that bitch had no sense of humor and was completely oblivious to sarcasm.

_Whatever._

"Agent Masen, right?" She asked with a large smile.

"Right," She started to set up her camera and looked towards me with a grin, despite my fucked up face and neck.

"Are you related to the other Masen?" I glared at the back of her head, wondering why she was so curious.

"I'm _married_ to the other Masen." _Newbies. _"I'm related to the chief and Agent Swan." She _oh'ed_ and nodded, I made a note to check this chick's background once more before she left, there was no such thing as too cautious at this point.

I shot off a text to Rose.

_Check up on Johnson's background. _

_**I will, but why?**_

_Just do it._

_**Bitch you aren't Nike.**_

I rolled my eyes and didn't bother to reply, watching Johnson as she straightened up and cleaned the lens of her camera.

"Okay have a little turn for me." I turned my back to her, "lift your hair." I did as she told me and heard the shutter of the camera, before she directed me to turn so she capture my face. "Okay, we're all done here." She smiled brightly and I thanked her before leaving the room.

I picked up my 'work' phone and called Jasper who answered on the first ring.

"He's fine. We're on the way back to the house now, okay?" It felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders as I sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness." I bit my lip. "I'm coming home now, thanks Jazz." I climbed into the car, turning it on.

"No problem, B." He hung up and I headed home. The twins were in the front yard playing with Bowie as Alice sat on the porch reading a book. I quickly reapplied the makeup to my chin before stepping out of the car. All three kids rushed me when they registered that I was home and I smiled lightly.

"I laughed milk out my nose! And I lost a tooth, Mommy." Tony screamed over the other two; he opened his mouth to show me his missing front tooth. I picked him up and looked into his mouth.

_Those were some mile stones…_

"Aren't you a big boy?" He nodded.

"I didn't even cry." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Why would you cry?" I looked up at Alice who slowly slid the book up to block her face.

"Aunt Alice tied my tooth to some string and the doorknob." My eyes widened.

"It was already loose in my defense!" Alice said from behind the book.

"Then she slammed it real hard." He grinned, I shook my head with a smile and a silent promise to kick Alice's ass. I kissed Tony's cheek and then Olivia and Bowie. Bowie grabbed my arm so that I couldn't pull away and whispered in my ear.

"She took me back." His eyes lit up and I grinned at him before ruffling his hair.

"Good, bud." I shook my head and walked onto the porch.

"You slammed the door on my kid's mouth?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her book covered face.

"Way to make it sound bad, Bella…" I pushed the book so that it tapped her in the face.

"Is Edward back yet?" She shook her head and I sighed, sitting down on the swing next to her.

"What happened to your chin?" She asked with concern.

"Gerandy…"

"What an asshole." She frowned and I nodded. There was a loud thud from the yard and then Olivia screamed. I shot to my feet in time to see her slap Tony's arm as she held her forehead. Next thing I knew she was launching herself into my arms.

I reveled in the feel of her hug, knowing I'd miss this when they went off to camp. I kissed the top of her head as she whined about Tony hitting her in the forehead with the ball.

"It'll be okay, but hitting isn't nice." She nodded and sniffled, burying her head in my neck.

"Jazz wants more kids." Alice blurted, dropping her book onto the swing between us. I inwardly rolled my eyes, as he obviously didn't listen to Edward and me the other day.

"Yeah? What do you think about that?" The front door opened and Seth smiled as he sat in another chair on the porch with his Nintendo DS, I waved at him as Alice spoke.

"I think that it's… not the right time." She frowned. "I think he's trying to compensate for pissing me off." I nodded as I thought over her words. "They're coming don't mention anything." I nodded and the kids dropped their ball in the yard, Olivia darting from my lap, greeting Edward in the same way they greeted me.

I stayed by Alice on the porch as hugs and kisses were passed around to both the men. Once the kids had returned to playing Edward and Jazz came towards the porch. I frowned at the bruise and scratch on Edward's cheek as he approached the porch. I cupped his unbruised cheek and he just smiled.

"Hey, we match." He commented lightly, I shook my head but cracked a smile before throwing my arms around his neck.

"I was… _so_ worried about you." I whispered as his arms wound around my waist.

"I know, baby." He kissed the side of my head, pulling away and taking my hand. He sat in a chair and pulled me into his lap.

"I hope you don't want any more kids…" I furrowed my eyebrows. "because I have _never_ been nut-punched like that in my life."

…**BBC…**

**I hope you… enjoyed?**

**Maybe I should say –are still with me?**

**Well if you are… reviewing would be really great :D**

**And if we reach 525 reviews you'll get an early update!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks to: sandra moore, 1234, dazzleglo, ohtobeyoung, jennchris821, dowlingnana, ec620, Kayla, Stephanie Dainiak Cullen, MaryMary123, totes .mah. gotes, Yummy dummy, bearygirl, Savage havoc, cahtx, Hoy505, Clickchick18, DenisseWinters, Melnaugh, and jkkhreedy. **

**May I just say that you lovely ladies are the reason I went back and wrote this chapter over, THREE times! I'd get stuck and another review would roll on in and it's be like a kicks start! Thank you all :D**

**P.S. You all never fail to shock me, here I was thinking I'd get an inbox full of Alistair bashing reviews and NOPE! Charlie was TORN APART hahaha! You all are the best…**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

…BBC…

"Fucking Alistair," I groaned, surveying my cheek.

Edward sat on the counter, fuming as I tried to match my skin tone to the different concealers. "I should kill him."

I sighed and cupped his cheek looking deeply into his eyes. "I've had worse, I'll be fine, Baby."

He shook his head and laced his fingers with mine, over his cheek.

"I hate that you're in the middle of this."

"I can handle it." He nodded and turned his head to kiss my palm.

"I know you can, beautiful." His free hand came up to stroke the gross looking bruise on my cheek. I groaned and turned back to the make up on the counter.

I picked up a little container and wiped it on my cheek. "This is more your color." I swiped it onto his cheek and he grimaced. "I love how right I always am."

"Throw that shit away." I shook my head and placed it into the medicine cabinet next to his head.

"You never know when you'll need something like this."

"I'd rather walk around with a big ass bruise than wear makeup. That's girl shit." I smirked and pecked his lips softly.

"I think you'd look sexy in makeup."

"You also have lesbian tendencies." I raised an eyebrow at the wistful look on his face after he spoke.

"You _wish_ I had lesbian tendencies." His hand went to his lap and he adjusted himself with a moan.

"God yes." He gave me bedroom eyes and leaned forward to kiss me. I dodged the kiss and frowned.

"You don't deserve a kiss for that." He pouted and wrapped his legs around mine, pulling me between his legs.

"I don't?"

"Why would you?"

"If it helps I'm glad you aren't a lesbian, or I'd have to _leave_ the house to get my dick wet." I gasped and debated between slapping him and laughing. So I did both.

"Jackass." I tried to suppress my smile and he wrapped my hair around his hand and pulled me to him for a kiss. I attempted to pull away and instead he placed my hand onto his clothed dick. "How romantic." I deadpanned against his lips. He pulled back and undid his zipper yanking out his cock.

"I think we both know I was kidding." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh no, put that away. You aren't getting your dick wet tonight, baby. Not after that." He lifted an eyebrow and slipped his hands into my yoga pants, tapping my clit gently and firmly pressed his middle finger into my wet lips. I licked my bottom lip as his cock twitched and hardened further.

"I disagree." I laughed incredulously.

"Fuck you."

"Be my guest." He thrust a finger into me and I moaned shifting on his hand, allowing my clit to rub against his palm. I panted and held myself back from dropping to my knees and taking him all in.

"Suck my cock… You know you want to." He moaned into my ear before biting the lobe. He made me wrap my hand around his cock and used my hand to jack him off. The hand inside of my pants slid another finger into me.

"You're really fucking wet for someone who says you aren't going to give it up..." I bucked against his hand; his new aggressiveness was making me drenched. His fingers slammed into me now. He took his eyes off of his hand and dragged them up to meet mine.

"You really aren't going to touch me are you?" I ignored his question, bucking wildly on his hand, the pressure building intensely in my stomach. He was just about to send me over the edge when he abruptly pulled his fingers out and growled. He stood from the counter and grabbed my hips forcing me to walk backwards until my legs hit the tub and I was sitting on the side of the tub.

"What the hell was that? I was this close to cumming."

"Shut up." I gasped at the order and he grabbed my hair, not hard enough to hurt me, but enough to let me know he was in charge.

He tilted my head backwards and grasped his throbbing rod, jiggling it a bit before tapping it against my lips.

"Suck it." I lifted an eyebrow and his hand tightened in my hair. A gush of arousal leaked down my thighs in reaction.

_I think I just came. _

I moaned wantonly and as soon as my mouth was open he thrust into it, making me gag as he hit the back of my throat. My stomach violently twisted with desire and my pussy wept.

Now Edward was naturally sexy, it was just something he came with. But this was a new level of sexiness I had never experienced.

_And fuck me if I wasn't loving it._

He pulled out and I snapped my mouth closed, defying him. He lifted his eyebrow in a challenge as he stroked himself.

"Open your fucking mouth or I'm going to come on your face." I didn't move and he shrugged, "suit yourself." He slapped his cock against my cheek, the unbruised one, and tossed his head back in pleasure.

"Don't you dare." I warned as he ran his head up from my neck to cheek.

He tapped himself against my lips again before shooting a long spurt of cum onto my mouth and down my neck. "Yes ... I wish I had a camera." I moaned as his thick essence seeped down onto my chest.

"You jackass!" I growled, wiping his cum off of my mouth and chin. He tilted my head up so that I met his eyes.

"Don't worry I'll cum in your mouth next time since we both know how big of a cock slut you are."

"Oh god..." I whimpered, "Edward... Baby," never in my life had I ever been reduced to begging but my vagina was about to implode. "Fuck me, hell _fist_ me, do something, please oh god..." I clenched onto his shirt and stuck my own hand into my underwear. I bucked my hips into my palm.

"Shut the fuck up." He barked, he pulled me to my feet and I captured his lips, he bit my bottom lip. "Go lay down." I sighed, dejected, and he caught my shirt as I was about to leave. "Get rid of these first." He motioned to my clothes and my breathing picked up. I striped on the way to bed making sure I locked the door. I laid spread eagle on the bed but quickly changed my mind about that, snapping my legs shut and rubbing my thighs together trying to acquire some friction.

Edward came out of the bathroom and sauntered over to the bed drinking in my naked form.

"Spread your legs." I did as I was told and he crawled over to me, trailing his hand from my heel to my thigh. "You dirty girl," he smirked as he swiped his finger over the arousal that coated the tops of my thighs. "You love being talked dirty to, don't you?"

"Only when it's from you..." I moaned, sitting up I slung my leg over his thighs and he pushed it away.

"I didn't fucking tell you to move." I clenched my thighs, my cunt was literally quivering. He climbed between my legs and trailed a finger up my slit.

"Look at that wet pussy." He moaned, blowing lightly on it. "You whore." My back arched and my thighs trapped his hand. His pinky pressed against my asshole and I jumped, releasing his hand.

"What are you doing?" I panted, looking down him.

"Do _not_ question me." He slapped my drenched lips and I moaned like a bitch in heat.

_Which I kind of was._

He leaned over and gave me a smoldering look from between my thighs. I almost came just from the vision.

_God, he was gorgeous._

He smirked at me. "You didn't want to kiss me earlier, now you're practically begging for one." I bucked my hips toward his face, "But lucky for you I'm a lot more generous than some." He laid a kiss on my clit and I moaned. His kisses trailed down my lips until he thrust his tongue into me.

"I could never get enough out of your warm," _kiss_ "wet," _kiss_ "delicious," _kiss_ "little pussy." He dove back in, devouring my sensitive cunt with fervor. I writhed against his face and my back arched impossibly high as he sent me reeling over the edge into bliss.

I was still riding the delicious waves when he thrust into me. His hot body moved roughly against mine fucking me into oblivion. His head fell to my neck as his hips hammered into mine.

"Oh _fuck_! Edward, oh _yes_..." I moaned as his body crashed into mine. He covered my mouth before rubbing my clit roughly.

"I'm going to come, Baby." He growled into my ear. He pushed my bent legs up until my knees were up by my shoulders. His hand that was on my clit drew back and landed heavily on my ass cheek.

"Talk to me, baby…" I panted, bucking into him.

"Dirty fucking whore." He slapped my ass again and my head thrashed against the mattress.

"Ungh yes." I moaned before he caught my lips and fucked my mouth with his tongue too.

Once again I was catapulted over the edge; Edward pulsed inside of me, shooting his hot cum deep inside of me.

He rolled off of me, falling onto the bed next to me with a sigh.

"That was..."

"Fucking amazing." I finished for him. I laid my head on his chest, trailing my fingers down his toned stomach.

He sighed. "I hope I didn't offend you with the whore stuff..."

"Good god it was so sexy." I moaned and he smirked proudly, "You were driving me crazy. Agh, you're a fucking sex god." I praised. "But if you call me a whore anywhere but in bed, I'll cut of your balls." He laughed and pulled the comforter over us, snuggling in closer to me.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Love you too, baby." I closed my eyes, a wide smile on my face as I drifted off to sleep.

…BBC…

I woke up the next morning feeling fucking great, despite the delicious ache in my lower regions. Edward was still in bed next to me, looking peaceful as he slept. I grinned, sitting up and wrapping the blanket around my chest.

"Don't leave." Edward said in his deep groggy voice. I melted at the sound. He moved his head into my lap. "I want to spend the morning with you." I wasn't really sure if he was talking to me or my vagina because he then laid a kiss just above my lower lips. I whimpered feeling too sensitive to even his light kiss.

"I want to spend it with you too," I leaned over and he sat up, meeting my lips eagerly. "but the kids are going to be here at one point. So we might as well get up."

"It's seven in the morning; they aren't even going to wake up this early…" Emmett and Jazz decided to take the kids off of our hands for a night so we could just enjoy each other before our impending separation. Ellie had gone to spend the night at one of her friends house's.

"You'd be surprised." I made to move from the bed but he caught my wrist, pulling it back to his mouth for a kiss.

"How about you take a bath with me, and then we'll get going." He cocked his head to the side and I sighed, smiling at him.

"Fine." He jumped out of bed and eagerly wrapped his arms around me, awkwardly walking us into the bathroom, making me laugh. He leaned over the tub and turned on the warm water, giving me a spectacular view of his ass. I held myself back from groping it, knowing that if I did we would both want more and I was _way_ too sore for round two.

Once the bath was ran Edward helped me inch myself into the water, before climbing in himself, sitting in front of me.

"What are you doing all the way over there?" He asked, leaning over and wrapping his hands around my waist pulling me towards him. I tossed my arms over his shoulders, burying my hands in his hair. He adjusted my legs so that I was straddling him, my knees bent behind his back. He leaned down and nuzzled my neck sweetly as we let the warm water envelop us.

I jumped as his dick started to stir, pulling back and giving him a warning look.

"Hey, you try being pressed against a naked woman and see if you don't get a little turned on." His eyes locked in mine. "Preferably while I'm in the room." He continued to grow between our legs and I shook my head, smirking at him.

"You are incorrigible." I grinned, he shrugged and I leaned in, pecking his lips.

"So," He picked up my hand. "the only camp that was taking last minute additions was one in Oregon." I pulled back abruptly making the water splash backwards.

"Oregon?" He nodded.

"We both knew it'd have to be out of state." He said softly. I picked up the washcloth from next to him and lathered it in soap, lathering up his chest shoulders and back.

"Where in Oregon?"

"Sandy."

"Yes, because we all know where Sandy, Oregon is." I deadpanned.

"Who is we? Are your multiple personalities acting up again?" I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Where is it?"

"Oregon."

"Come on, smartass." I slapped his shoulder.

"It's about four hours from here, only forty five minutes or so from Portland." I bit my lip.

"_Four_ hours?"

"It's only for two weeks. You've been away longer." I lifted an eyebrow.

"When?"

"I don't know, I wasn't expecting you to question me." He shrugged I shook my head and leaned back, running the wash cloth up his legs.

"I just want them close; I wish we'd never taken this fucking case." He picked up my own was cloth and tapped my hip signaling for me to turn in his lap. I did so until my back was to his chest and I sat between his legs.

"I hate this." I said quietly, letting my head fall back against Edward's shoulder. His hand dragged the wash cloth up my chest, trailing warm water and soap over my skin.

"I know, me too." He sighed, pressing a kiss onto the back of my neck. I laid my hand over his and entwined our fingers, sinking lower into the bath water. He brought his free hand up and played with my nipple, gently tugging at it while we spoke. I closed my eyes and rested my hands on his thighs. "It's for the best though."

I didn't reply, instead looking at him from over my shoulder and planting a slow kiss against his lips. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist and he pulled me up so that I sat in his lap, at an angle where our kissing wasn't awkward. His hands buried themselves into my hair and I did the same to him. Our soft kisses and sweet touches carried on for about twenty minutes before the water went cold and we were forced out.

My stomach was in knots at the whole concept of sending off the kids to Oregon. It seemed a little too far out there, but I guess we'd see today, since Edward and I were driving the kids down.

I tensed on instinct as Edward put his hands on my upper arms, as I glared at my bruise in the mirror. "Calm down, Bella."

"I'm calm." I lied, but hell, I looked calm.

Kind of.

"No you aren't." He hugged me from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder. "We're going on what twenty years of marriage and you think I still can't tell when you're nervous?"

"Twenty years?"

"I said the first thing that came to mind." I smiled and put my arms on top of his, squeezing them slightly as he hugged me. "They'll be perfectly fine. It's only camp, not jail."

"It's a camp in Oregon. It might as well be jail." I glared at the mirror. "What are they going to do there? Learn how to make wagons?"

He shook his head, "They are going to do kid stuff." I rolled my eyes at his answer to my rhetorical question.

"Good answer, try this one." I challenged. "What about friends?"

"They are all nice kids… And they have foul mouths which is always a hit." He shrugged with a grin, before pulling away. "Kids make friends easily anyway."

"What happens if they get hurt, and I'm not there?"

"I'm guessing they'd do the same thing as when you aren't home and they get hurt."

"You make me sound like a terrible mother." I sighed, not as offended as I probably should have been.

"You aren't a terrible mother; you spend time with them when you are here, you just happen to work a lot." He walked into the bedroom. "Just like me." I nodded at my reflection and quickly put on my jeans and a t-shirt, throwing my hair up into a ponytail.

Next thing I knew Edward was behind me, frowning at my neck. "You might not want to put your hair up for a while." He pulled the band loose and my hair tumbled down around my shoulders.

"Guess not." I opened the cabinet and pulled out the two concealer containers.

"I know what you're doing and you can put that other one up right now." He picked up the jar that was his color and placed back into the cabinet.

"Your cheek looks worse than mine." He shrugged indifferently.

"Doesn't matter, I'm not wearing makeup." He said vehemently, turning on his heel and leaving the bathroom. I rolled my eyes and reached out, smacking his ass.

"Angela's mom is calling." I heard my ringtone and then my phone was thrust in front of my face.

"Why didn't you just answer it?" I asked, giving Edward a weird look as I took the phone.

"That bitch is crazy." He muttered leaving the room again. It was true that Trudy Weber was a little on the wackier side, especially when it came to Edward. If I wasn't mistaken she had grabbed his dick at Angela's tenth birthday party, scarring him for life. If it had been anyone else I would have kicked her ass, but Mrs. Cheney was at least twenty years older than us. Angela, one of Ellie's closer girlfriends, was adopted.

"Don't say that-" I reprimanded before answering the phone.

"Hi, Trudy."

"Hello, Bella. I think young Ellie here is ready to go home." I nodded and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Is something wrong?"

"Bella, I'm going to head out to get the twins from Alice, okay?" Edward whispered from the doorway, I nodded and covered the microphone on the phone before kissing him lightly.

"She just said she has a headache, nothing major. It was giving her some trouble through the night, but she toughed it out." I sighed with relief.

"Alright, I'll be over soon to pick her up."

"Okay, dear. See you soon." She hung up and I quickly applied the makeup to my chin and cheek before heading down to the garage. I called Emmett on my way out, telling him that I'd be by soon to get both Seth and Jared.

I got to the Weber's house in no time, waving at Trudy who stood on the step as Ellie made her way to the car.

"Thanks, Trudy!" She smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

_Okay…_

"Hi, pumpkin." I said as I sat back in the car.

"Hey," she whispered, holding her head. She was also sporting a pair of my large black sunglasses, I lifted an eyebrow.

"What do you think could have made your head hurt?" I asked, trying to keep from assuming things. She put up her hands to shield the light from the sides of her- _my-_ sunglasses, and while her vision was blocked I leaned over and smelled her, sniffing for any trace of alcohol.

"Look out my window, is that Jared?" Her head snapped to the side and I pulled the glasses off of her face checking for dilation and smelling her breath.

She whisper yelled at me. "Agh! What are you doing!" I handed back her glasses when I was sure she was alcohol free. I felt bad about doing it but kids were getting into this shit earlier and earlier now a days.

"Nothing, sorry." I patted her knee and started up the car, heading down to Em's. "How was Angela's?" She sunk lower in her seat and flipped down the visor, against the nonexistent sun, covering her head with a blanket.

"It was fun." She whispered. I nodded and we drove in silence until we reached Emmett's house where Seth and Jared were waiting on the porch, no Emmett is sight. I stepped out and went to help Jared with his bags.

"Hey guys, where's Emmett?" I kissed Seth's hair and hugged Jared. Bowie and Jared were also going to camp with the kids, it was mandatory for Bowie and Emmett wanted Jared gone too just for precautionary measures. Of course Victoria had been informed of Jared's leaving, as well. Both Jared and Bowie were piling up with us on the way down to camp to save our finite resources.

"I don't know, we've been on the porch for an hour." I thought for sure Seth was exaggerating as I had only spoken to Emmett half an hour ago.

"It's true. I think he's mad 'cause we kept him up all night and then broke his video game." Jared shrugged. I lifted th0e bitch brow at Seth and he ducked his head.

"I said sorry already, Mommy." He said softly.

"Do you want to go say bye to Em and Rose?" I asked Jared, he shook his head.

"No, they said bye before putting us out, it's all good." Jared was peeking around me, most likely into the front seat of the car.

"Is that Ellie?"

"Yeah, you two will have to be quiet because she has a really bad headache." They nodded, following me to the car quietly. Jared and I were packing his luggage into the car when I heard Seth screaming from inside the car.

"That's what you get for hiding my DS!" He yelled before hitting an extremely loud high note. I went around to his door and pulled it open.

"Hey," I slapped his knee and he pouted up at me. "stop that! What's wrong with you?"

"She hid my game!" He whined.

"You don't go yelling about it!" I hissed, I looked up to the front seat where Ellie sat cowering in her blanket and clutching her head. "That was rude."

"Sorry, Ellie." He crossed his arms and glared at the headrest in front of him. Jared slammed the trunk closed and slid into the backseat, next to Seth, simply patting Ellie's shoulder. I closed Seth's door before getting into my own seat and heading home.

I pulled in behind the large Escalade that Edward had traded in his Volvo for recently. It was a fucking monster and perfect for toting around all of the kids.

"Okay, Sethy and Ellie you two need to go upstairs and pack, we have an hour until we leave. Jared you can watch television and get something to eat or whatever." He nodded and we all split, I helped Jared get his bags into Edward's trunk before moving my car onto the street.

"Mommy!" Olivia screamed when I entered the kitchen.

"Hey, sweetie!" She grinned at me and jumped into my arms. "How was Aunt Alice's?"

"Good. I missed you though." She pouted, I nodded and pressed kisses to her cheeks.

"I missed you too, honey." She clung onto my neck and I heard Tony crying from upstairs.

"What's wrong with Tony?" I asked carrying her up the steps.

"He don't wanna go." She put her thumb in her mouth, something she had never done before. I gently pulled her hand away from her mouth. "I don't wanna go either." She whispered as I walked into Tony's bedroom. Edward sat on the edge of the bed, hugging a crying Tony to his chest.

"It's alright, buddy, it's only a few weeks." It broke my heart to see him sobbing like he was. Edward looked up at me, his eyes filled with sadness as he held our son. Tony followed his gaze and reached out to me.

"_Mommy…_" He cried, I put Olivia down and went to Tony, taking him out of Edward's lap.

Edward stood and reached out to take O's hand. "Come on, O. Let's get you packed." She grabbed onto his hand and together they left the room.

"I don't wanna go, Mommy." Tony sniffled into my shirt; I tilted my head until it rested on top of his.

_I don't want you to go either._

"It'll be fun, sweetheart! You'll get there and make new friends and… wagons…" I said at a loss of words.

"Wagons?" He furrowed his eyebrows. I nodded and wiped his little cheeks.

"It'll be so much fun, you'll probably forget about me and Daddy!" I tried to stay upbeat about it but he was still frowning. "Daddy and I can visit you, too." I rocked us slightly as I spoke.

"Promise?" Tony asked, unleashing those beautiful teary green eyes on me. I held up a pinky to him.

"Promise." I patted his side before letting him out of my lap. "Let's get packing, huh?" He nodded and wiped at his eyes again.

"Hey, Bella!" I pulled Tony's suitcase out and put it on the bed for him before following Edward's voice into Olivia's room. She sat on her bed next to her suitcase pulling things out as he looked on helplessly.

"She wants you." He said simply, he walked out of the room, slapping my ass as he passed. "Apparently I don't know how to match." He rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him. I shook my head and looked into her suitcase.

"O, everything in here matches. You just need a few more things…" I went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of pink shorts.

"Mommy, I changed my mind, I'm not going." Olivia grinned up at me. "Now you ain't gotta be sad."

I smiled at her, "I'm not sad, honey. You should go it'll be exciting. You'll meet tons of friends." I said packing yet another pair of pink shorts. O sat on her bed with a princess sleeping bag in her lap.

"You are _too_ sad!" She said pointing at me. "And I have plenty of friends." She frowned.

"Don't lie, O." Tony said as he entered the room. He opened up her closet and went on in.

"That's not nice, Tony." I shook my head and zipped up O's suitcase. "What are you looking for?"

"My sleeping bag." He said, looking around the closet, I pulled the Toy Story sleeping bag from the top shelf and handed it to him.

"What if I don't make friends, Mommy?" O asked from her bed.

"Then it'll be just like home." Tony beamed. "… And school."

"Hey, stop making fun of your sister. Especially since you were worried about the exact same thing." I said sternly, Tony shrugged and nodded.

"You will make friends, and until then you have Tony and the hubs." She nodded at my reference to Bowie and handed me her brush to put in the front pocket of her luggage.

"I hope you're telling the truth." She sighed, I opened my arms and she climbed up into my lap.

"I am." I kissed her curls and squeezed her. I looked over at Tony and extended my other arm toward him.

"I love you guys." I said kissing both of their heads. Another set of little arms wrapped around my neck and a kiss was pressed to my own hair.

"Oh gosh, Aunty B. Love you too." I let my kids go and pulled Bowie into my lap, tickling his sides.

"You watch out for my little girl, alright?" he giggled and writhed in my lap.

"Yes! Yes, I will!" He cried, squirming out of my lap.

There was a knock on the door and O ran to Edward, who caught her mid jump. "You guys ready?" I nodded and so did the kids before I grabbed O's suitcase. Edward was standing next to Ellie's and Tony's luggage in the doorway, as he'd dropped them to catch Olivia. Edward put down Olivia and let the kids pass him in the doorway before wrapping his arm around my waist.

"You okay?" I nodded and he pressed a kiss to my temple before picking up the kids bags once more and following down the steps. Ellie, Seth and Jared were sitting down on the couch in the family room watching television quietly.

"Come on guys, everyone in to Daddy's car." I sighed as they all sluggishly moved towards the Escalade. It took about twenty minutes to get seats and luggage together but we soon made it onto the road. I put in The Lion King for the kids to watch on the built in DVD players and they pretty much kept quiet for most of the ride.

I said pretty much.

"Mommy!" Olivia screamed over the other talking kids who had quickly grown bored of the movie. "Mommy I want to sing! Will you sing with me?"

"No!" Ellie screamed, followed by a bunch of agreeing statements.

"Well… Can I potty?" I sighed and looked to Edward who was already turning onto an exit.

"Yeah, we'll be there soon." He answered, she sat back in her car seat and the talking continued. Edward pulled into a nearby rest stop and we made all of the kids get out and use the bathroom. Ellie went into the bathroom with her sister and Jared to Tony, Seth and Bowie. Edward and I sat on a bench between the two entrances to the bathroom.

"Never in my life have I wanted to drug a group of kids more than I do right now." Edward groaned wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him resting my head on his shoulder and my hand on my thigh.

"Oh yeah, because a car full of drugged up kids sounds like a delightful idea." I deadpanned. "Wait… it doesn't sound so bad." A woman that had been buying a candy bar from the vending machine across from us turned to give us a horrified look and I rolled my eyes. Edward picked up my hand and kissed the back of it.

"Maybe they are trying to give us enough noise to last us these two weeks." He chuckled. My smile faded off as I realized the time was drawing nearer to our impending separation. It may have seemed a little dramatic, but I had no idea what I was going to do without those who had been my _life_ for the past nine years.

"Hey, hey." Edward tilted my chin up. "Don't be so sad, it's only two weeks."

"I know. But…"

"But nothing," He smiled. "We can talk every night, from your mirror. We'll get to see the kids on Wednesday's and the weekends. Everything will be great, beautiful." He pressed a kiss to my lips, pulling away before I had the chance to deepen it.

"I love you," I sighed after he had pulled away a little bit.

"I love you too."

"Why aren't you guys going to be together?" Seth asked, I turned to look at him.

"It's a work thing, honey. Don't worry about it." I stood, "Are you boys ready?" Seth nodded and Jared came out of the bathroom, followed by Bowie and Tony. Ellie and Olivia silently came out of the women's room and the eight of us headed back to the car.

An hour later we were pulling up to Emmett's designated summer camp, with a car full of chatty children. The camp ground was filled with kids… Crying kids clinging on to concerned parents, kids running around in groups playing tag and apparently narcoleptic kids, who were passed out atop picnic tables.

"The hell?" Ellie said quietly from the back.

"Watch your language." Edward said, taking in the camp with wide eyes.

"Okay, everyone out." I ordered stepping out of the car myself. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I looked down to see that Emmett texted me.

_**They are all under the name Cullen. Even Bowie and J.**_

I shot a quick one back: _Alright, thanks._

"Bella, you want to sign them in while I get the bags?" I nodded at Edward and Tony grabbed on tightly to my hand as we made our way to the sign in booth.

"Well hello camper!" A chipper woman greeted from the desk, Tony cowered into my side and I smiled at her. "Hi ma'am, what's the name and is this your only?"

"We've got six, and we are the Cullen's'." I watched her write it down. "Two L's."

"Oh, you're little group is all over the board!" She said looking at a chart. "Can you call them over for name tags and such?" She asked, still grinning pretty hard.

"Sure, Tony, will you go get everyone?" He nodded and ran across the field to Edward before shortly returning with the other five kids, luggage included, in tow.

"Let's get started here!" The woman said happily. "Elizabeth?" Ellie stepped forward and the woman handed her a name tag. "Cabin fourteen. Jared," she handed out another name tag and went on like this for all six of them. "Alrighty, Mrs. Cullen! When you are done with your goodbye's you can send them on over to the Jim out there in the field!" She pointed out a tall, friendly looking man.

"Okay, thanks." The woman's head bobbed up and down and we moved on. I waved Edward over and turned towards the kids.

I knelt down and opened my arms, the twins rushed up for a hug first. "Have fun, guys! I love you." I kissed both of their noses before letting Edward see them. I stood and hugged Sethy tightly despite the fact that he was too busy trying to look like he wasn't going to miss his Mommy in front of all the little girls.

"Bye, Sethy. Love you." I said softly in his ear, he finally gave up the cool act and hugged me tightly.

"Bye, Mom. Love you too…" I kissed his cheek and then half tackled Ellie in a hug.

"Agh… Mom." She groaned when I squeezed the living shit out of her.

"I love you, pumpkin."

"I love you too." I kissed her cheek before looking down at Bowie who looked like he was going to burst from excitement.

"Bye, Aunt Bella!" He hugged my legs tightly with a grin. "Love you!" I chuckled and hugged him back.

"Love you too, Bowie." He pulled away and jumped Edward and then I was face to face with Jared.

He waved awkwardly at me. "See ya', Mrs. Masen." I lifted an eyebrow before reaching out and pulling him into my arms.

"Be good, Jared. Have fun." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. After Edward had said his goodbye's to everyone, we waved as they ran and joined the large group of kids.

Edward puffed out his cheeks and blew out the stored air. "That went well." I watched the kids tag their luggage and sit down with everyone else.

"Aw, they're all grown up…" I pouted, blinking away the tears that all of the sudden welled up in my eyes.

"Look at you being all sentimental, hard-ass." Edward teased before pulling me into a hug.

_This is going to be the shittiest two weeks of my life._

"We'll see them in four days, baby. Come on." He tugged me towards the car and opened my door for me, before climbing in and pulling away from the camp.

"This is almost as bad as kindergarten… For all of them." He said, squeezing my hand to make sure I knew he was just teasing. "Trust me; these four days will pass in no time." I nodded and leaned back against the passenger seat.

I just hoped he was right.

….BBC…

_**Hope you laughed and/or enjoyed!**_

_**I don't know about you all but I am going to miss those kids just as much as Bella.**_

_**I'm just saying… Longest chapter in Bella Masen Trilogy history deserves some love does it not?**_

_**And when you don't review this is what I see "Woohoo! You've read all the messages in your inbox." And I hate seeing that :(**_

_**No Woohoo for me.**_

_**Review!**_

_**If we reach 545 you'll get an early update!**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks to: totes .mah. gotes, dazzleglo, JayJayBrownie, steph A15, sandra moore, bearygirl, Mariele, Kayla, Ilovecherrypie, DenisseWinters, ccvanityy, PoppyLovesYOUU, ec620, Savage havoc, Stephanie Dainiak Cullen, Yummy dummy, kelliekinz, lauren2246, and i. heart. the. doctor. Thanks for reviewing! I was so glad to see some new reviewers and I hope you all keep reading and reviewing :D**

**WARNING: Just know, any chapter with Gerandy is going to be fucked up in some sort of way, so read with precaution because things get heavy…**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

…BBC...

"Lovely Belle." Gerandy greeted as Alfonzo lead me into his office. "Have a seat." I went to sit in the chair across from his desk but he grabbed my hand, pulling me onto the sofa and sitting with me.

"You look well." He commented. It'd been a little more than half of a week without any contact with Edward or the kids, despite the promises we'd made each other. The absence of those I loved the most was taking a visible toll on me.

_It's the makeup. _

"As do you." I said, biting my tongue.

"I wanted to apologize to you for what happened last week; I got a bit carried away." He took my hand and held it in his as he tried to catch my gaze. "You have to understand, I've been cheated on before… I don't do well with cheaters." His words were laced with an unspoken threat.

"I understand." I said quietly looking into my lap. I figured it'd just be easier to accede to whatever he said things would go along smoothly, and in my case, less painful.

He reached out and cupped my cheek. "Have you been sleeping?" My eyes snapped to his and I lifted an eyebrow.

"I have." I said shortly, looking back down to my hands. "Why?"

"You just look… drained." I self-consciously touched my cheek. Was it possible to look drained and still look well?

"I'm fine," I lied, standing and moving across the room, just needing space.

"Alright…" He said giving me a suspicious look. "Look, Belle, I want you to help the boys and I out with something."

I bit my lip. "What's that?" Alistair lifted his hand in the air and snapped twice; Tyler and Felix stepped into the room. "What's-"

"Don't pay too much attention to them, dear. They're just here because we've had some trouble with runners in the past." Felix straightened his shoulders and pushed his suit jacket back, unveiling his gun that was tucked into his waist band.

_What a douche._

I curled a lip at him and he titled his head towards Gerandy. I turned back to Alistair who sat on the couch, looking completely at ease.

_Runners…_

I glared at Gerandy, disgusted with him. He brings me in to supposedly 'apologize' and then threatens me before he undoubtedly forces me into doing some of his dirty work.

"As you know we've been trying to take down Viotti and Cochello's bank." His eyes darkened. "We haven't been able to make any headway though; both of my twins have disappeared-"

"No!" I blurted, acting as though I wasn't expecting it. We had done some more digging on Gerandy's file, he had sent his past wives in to go through with or complete crimes ranging from robberies up to murders, assisting experienced men, of course. It was only a matter of time before he sends me out.

Gerandy simply laughed and relaxed back on the couch. "Oh contraire, dearest." Tyler and Felix had moved to the door, blocking my exit. "I'm afraid this isn't a choice."

_Of course not._

"But I-I could-" I sputtered theatrically, he shrugged.

"You'll be going along with Felix here." I furrowed my eyebrows, needing to squeeze out the rest of his plans for the boys listening to the microphone in the underwire of my bra.

"Wh-what are we doing?" I asked shakily, raising my voice an octave. Felix rolled his eyes at me from the doorway.

"Felix can brief you in the car-"

"No, I want to hear it from you before I commit." I argued, wringing my hands in front of me.

"Haven't you learned by now? You committed months ago, you are _mine _to do _whatever_ I please."

_Just answer my question, bastard._

"I mean, I just want to know what _you_ want to happen. You know, so that he doesn't take advantage of my being there." Gerandy rolled his eyes.

_Well excuse the fuck out of me!_

"I need you to flirt your way into seeing Viotti. Then I want him dead." I blanched. "Don't give me that look, drug money is what we thrive on, and we can't thrive on what we don't have. And we won't have it if Viotti stays in the game."

"What about him?" I jerked a thumb to Felix. "What's he going to do when I go to see Viotti?"

"He goes in with you. These guys are all a part of our-" He chuckled, "_community_. It's not shocking for a woman to walk around with a body guard." I nodded and wrung my hands in front of me. "Taylor can take you up to our room, so you can put on something a little…" His eyes raked over my form and I lifted an eyebrow. "Better." I gaped at the fucking prick. Tyler stepped forward, offering me his arm and I took it, almost pulling _him_ out of the room.

"Fucking prick." I hissed, my hands shook with anger and I wanted nothing more than to punch something.

_Hard._

"_Easy, B._" Emmett's voice soothed through my earpiece.

"Deep breaths." Tyler coaxed from my side. He took me over to Gerandy's elevator and we both stood inside.

"Ty-"

"There are cameras in here. So they know who's traveling where." He said cutting me off, pretending to cough into his hand. We arrived at Gerandy's floor, "There aren't cameras anywhere else however." He said once we had stepped out.

"We're going now?" I asked when I discovered the black outfit.

"In ten actually." Tyler said glancing at his watch. "You need to stall Felix long enough for us to get one of the guys down there." It grated on my nerves that I had to wait for another male coworker to do something I was perfectly capable of doing myself.

"Why can't I handle it myself?" Tyler opened his mouth, but when I pointed to my earpiece he nodded and left the room silently.

"_Because you have a temper and Felix is a renowned asshole. We'd like him to get to the station in one piece_." Emmett groaned from the speaker. "_We're running on very little time. Just stall Felix long enough for one of us to get there._"

"Fine. What do you all want me to do with Viotti?" I glared at the skin tight dress laying across the bottom of the bed.

"_Get far enough to where you have both men and then hold them until we get there._" I scratched my head.

I quickly shed my clothes until I was in my bra and thong. "How am I supposed to hold the both of them?"

"_I don't know, you're the on-site agent, figure it out. Make sure you bring your badge as well."_ I nodded to myself, picking up the dress.

"Wait, I can't wear a bra with this dress." I complained to myself as I slid it over my hips.

"_I… don't really know-_" He bumbled.

"I was talking to myself, Em." I sighed as I pulled the dress over my chest. The strapless little number didn't look quite as bad with the bra as I thought it would. The black dress just had dark blue straps. I adjusted my hair around my shoulders, hiding what I could of the straps before strapping on the sky high heels Gerandy laid out for me.

I opened the door to see Tyler's back. "Um…" He stepped to the side and his eyes widened when he saw me.

"You look-" Emmett's throat cleared on the other side of the mic sending Tyler a 'big brother' warning. "nice." He smiled and I smiled back, there were footsteps down at the end of the hallway, I turned to see Gerandy standing there, red in the face.

"What the fuck is going on here?" He growled, stomping towards us.

I stepped away from Tyler, hitting the wall in the process. "He was just telling me that you all were waiting." I shrugged, Tyler's head bobbed. Alistair's arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me into his side.

"Fucking newbes; learn the difference between yours and mine." Damn somebody had regressed to the prekindergarten era.

_Sharing is caring, asshole._

"Let's go, Felix has the car waiting on you." I nodded and wrapped my arm around his waist, trying not to be so cold towards him. He pulled me into the elevator and when the doors closed I was forced against the elevator wall, Gerandy was breathing down my neck and most likely staring at the ample amount of cleavage showing.

His face was bright red and he grabbed my hand. "How many _fucking_ times do I have to tell you that if you don't stop fucking around-" He thrust his hips into my stomach, catching me off guard.

"Stop," I gasped, his hand shot into my hair and he tilted my head up to look at him. I tensed my leg, fully prepare to knee the shit out of his family jewels, but held back.

He pushed the hand he was holding down onto his cock. "I'll be forced to remind you that you are mine. Fuck you and your rules." His hips bucked again and I panicked, pushing against his shoulder. He grabbed my wrists and slammed them onto the wall above my head. "Don't-"

I whimpered, "Alistair-" He let out a humorless laugh. I clenched my fists above my head, my mind stuck between anger and fear. He held my wrists with one hand and grabbed my thigh with the other, his fingers digging uncomfortably into my flesh.

An angry tear slipped down my cheek and he pulled my wrists away from the wall before slamming them back into it. I gasped out in pain and there was a soft growl from my ear piece, reminding me that Emmett could hear all of this.

"I've done a lot worse to those who've done a lot less than you." His eyes locked on mine and they were murderous. "Don't tempt me. I'll fuck up you _and_ your little friends." My breath caught in my throat and anger pulsed through my veins. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open slowly.

Gerandy's hand dropped my thigh, tangling in my hair as he tugged tightly. "You understand?" I locked my jaw and shut my eyes.

Gerandy got impossibly closer, pressing the length of his body against mine. "Of course." I whimpered. He panted in my face, his hot breath blowing down my cheeks and flushed neck. A throat cleared from the doors and my eyes shot open.

"Gerandy, come on, man." Felix said from the doors. At the moment I was feeling slightly wary about taking him out, seeing as he's the only one that has been there every time Gerandy fucked around, when it came to me.

"You let me handle this. Alright?" Alistair growled over his shoulder, he let my hands drop and stomped out of the elevator. Felix gestured for me to come out of the elevator and I slowly headed out. I glared down the hallway that Marcus stomped off to, and saw his office door slam.

"Are you ready?" Felix asked, I nodded and followed him out to the garage, trying to shake off my slight nerves.

Felix opened the car door for me, before going around the car and sitting down behind the wheel.

"I know you're new to this so there's a few things you should know, such as never let them see you sweat." He sent me a pointed look, obviously ignoring the fact that I was more than molested in the elevator. "That works for _most _of us." He said, his hint at Gerandy blatantly obvious.

"Don't think too hard about these things either. If you start considering his wife… or kids, you're bound to back down and you can _never_ back down." I nodded, taking that one to heart for when I'd be forced to take him out later.

"Also these things go quickly, so just keep up and don't look back." I hummed at his advice and pressed my hand to my thigh, to stop my leg from its nervous bouncing. I jumped as my hand landed on the sore part of my leg that Gerandy had groped. The rest of our ride was spent in complete silence, Emmett babbled about random shit in my ear, probably trying to keep me from getting more worked up than I already was.

One thing he said caught my ear. _"When this is all over you will have your time with him, B. I swear."_ I nodded and let out a breath through my mouth as the car stopped in front of an important looking building.

Felix sent me a concerned look, his mouth opening before snapping shut. He wouldn't ask if I was alright, he couldn't. "Are you ready?" I shrugged; it wouldn't matter if I wasn't. We both stepped out of the car, heading up to the large glass doors.

The building was sleek and modern looking, it was obviously the headquarters of the bank as opposed to the community serving bank I'd foolishly thought it to be.

The secretary at the circular desk in the middle of the large lobby gave us a large smile. I smiled back and stepped aside, letting Felix take over.

"Hello, Reneta." Felix smiled at her. She batted her eyelashes at him, behind her thick, almost reflective glasses, and it was obvious that the two had met prior to our walking in.

"We'd like to speak with Viotti." She pulled her gaze from him and cocked her head as she looked at me.

"I don't think we've met." She stood and smoothed out her skirt before reaching over the desk and shaking my hand.

"Hi, it's Isabelle, I'm-" I looked to Felix.

"Don't be nervous, they're all in this you don't have to worry about hiding things... His wife probably knows about you."

_What?_

Felix smirked at me before turning back to Reneta. "Viotti 's mistress." He explained, my eyes widened before I shrugged. Reneta looked disbelieving as she stared at us. I worked up a light blush and reached back slapping his stomach.

"Viotti has recently taken me on as a client, _not_ a mistress. We have a meeting scheduled for today." The woman looked back at her computer screen and I could see her scrolling around on her desktop before pulling open a schedule.

_ssaR 00:3_

Fucking backwards words… All I can do is hope for the best.

"Isabelle Ross," _Was Rass even a name?_ I bit my lip and she nodded.

"I would have thought it was pronounced Rass." She laughed, "Silly me, you all have a seat over there and I'll call him for you." Felix pointed to a row of chairs before lightly leading me towards them.

"Don't put too much into this, remember. You don't have time for an argument-" _Wasn't planning on arguing_. "or anything, just get in, and let me do all the work." I took a shaky breath, for his benefit, and fanned my face, nodding. I looked down the hallway, where the blueprints showed the office was located, taking in the numerous amounts of cameras set up.

"Mr. Viotti will be with you in about fifteen minutes,"

_So little time…_

"Excuse me but I need to use the ladies room." Reneta pointed down the opposite hallway. The control room was right across from the women's bathroom, according to the blueprints I saw. That little room held the power to everything in the building and I needed in. Reneta reached under her desk and handed me a key. "This should get you into the bathroom."

"Thank you," I took the key and hustled to the bathroom, I inserted the key into the lock and pushed the door open. As soon as the metal door was opened enough I put the key on the frame and smashed the hell out of it, flattening the ridges on the side of it. When the side of the key looked flat enough I tried the lock again and it didn't work.

_Perfect_.

"Excuse me, Reneta?" I said wiggling the key between my thumb and forefinger as I re-entered the lobby. "The key isn't working…"

"Oh, that door can be a little bit tricky at times, here I'll help you out." She ushered me back towards the bathroom and pushed in the key, which slid in easily but wouldn't turn. "Huh…?" She pursed her lips and spun on her heel going back to her desk. She unlocked a drawer to the left of her seat and pulled out a gold key.

"Here's the master key that will _definitely_ get you in." She smiled brightly and passed the key to me.

"Thank you." I grinned back before heading back down the hallway. I checked over both shoulders before moving slightly past the bathroom to the control room, checking once more before unlocking the door and slipping in. The wall of televisions had each little screen labeled, matching up with the matching breaker. Lucky for me the video wall only covered the first floor so I wouldn't have to cut the cameras from the entire building.

"I'm in the control room," I spoke to Emmett through the underwire of my bra. "I need men waiting nearby, I think everything will take about fifteen… maybe twenty minutes to complete before I'll need back up, capiche?"

"_Capiche_." Emmett answered back; I tuned him out as he sent other agents my way and focused on the task at hand.

I hit the breaker with the corresponding screens, disabling the system and the televisions went from monitoring every move to static. I set the system to lock all internal doors in fifteen minutes, taking precaution. I smiled to myself before slipping out of the room, satisfied when the door locked automatically behind me. I scurried back into the lobby, clutching the key and my purse tightly.

"Sorry it took so long… I just was having some trouble, sorry…" I handed back the key spastically. "He hasn't called yet has he? Jeeze, I'm _so-_"

"Sorry." She finished for me with a smile and a pat on my shoulder. "You haven't been called ye-" There was a chime from her phone and she looked down at it before looking back at me. "What great timing, Ms. Ross. You may go on back." I nodded and stood still, waiting for Felix. The secretary stood and my eyes widened, thinking that she was going to lead us to the office. "Fifth door on the left."

"Thank you." I smiled at her and she sat back down in her seat. Felix walked directly next to me in the hallway and after I made sure we were clear of windows and the lobby I stopped and looked into my handbag. Felix continued on, stopping only when he turned to speak to me and I wasn't there.

"Belle?"

"I just need to find my…" I dug in my purse, stalling. "You just go on ahead." He shrugged and walked towards the door again. I silently gained on him from behind before bringing my tight fist down below and slightly in front of his ear. He made a choking noise before falling back into me. I caught his big ass and quietly propped him up against a nearby wall, I glanced down at my cell phone and saw that I only had two minutes to get to Viotti before all of the doors locked. I sprinted down the rest of the hall and knocked on his door.

I tapped my foot at how long it took him to answer; I literally had about thirty seconds left before lock down when I heard. "Come in," I pushed the door open, sighing with relief when the lock on the door frame clicked, without latching onto the actual door.

The gentleman was around my age, though he looked stressed beyond his years as he sat behind his large wooden desk, rubbing at his temple. So obviously unaware that some serious shit was about to go down.

"Mrs. Rass," He groaned, I sauntered over to his desk and walked around to his side of it, leaning down next to him. He looked up at me with wide eyes. "Who are you?" I reached into my purse and flipped open my badge. "Isabella Masen, FBI." His eye widened to a point that I wasn't even aware was possible.

"How may I help you, officer?"

"You can help me, by coming with me peacefully." I said vaguely.

"Where is it that's we'd be going?" His eyes trailed down my dress and a playful look sparked in his eyes.

"To headquarters." I smirked; he reached out and laid a hand against my hip. I wrinkled my nose as I glared down at his hand.

"Is this some kind of birthday present?" He looked around and I furrowed my eyebrows, bringing my eyes back to his. "I'm married you know," He winked and made a show of flashing his ring before pulling it off and tossing it across the room. "Now… Have at me." He leaned back in the chair and I curled a lip.

"Funny you should say that." I deadpanned. "I'm often mistaken for a prostitute. Probably why I do so well patrolling street corners." I mused as I sat back on his desk and frowned.

"I'm sorry?"

"_Newsflash_, this isn't a whore-gram, that isn't usually what we feds tend to give people that dabble in drugs and gangs." I pursed my lips and pulled my small gun from my purse when footsteps thundered down the hallway.

"You guys get him-" Emmett's voice echoed, I put the gun away and turned back to Viotti, who's eyes nervously flicked toward the window before he made a break for it I rolled my eyes and delivered a blow to the back of his neck. Not enough to kill him, just enough to take him out for a while.

_Or two…_

"In here, Emmett." I called; he popped up a second later and walked in, taking in Viotti's slumped form with an appreciative nod.

"Nice work, B." He held out his fist and grinned. "I knew you could do it, babe." Our fist bump quickly turned into a bear hug as he chuckled in my ear. "I'm so proud of you! And you managed to do it without anyone being held hostage in the woods!" I rolled my eyes and snatched his handcuffs from his suit jacket, where he always kept them, and slapped them onto Viotti's wrist.

"I try my best." I said blowing out a breath. I looked up to Emmett who was staring wide eyes at my wrists which were severely bruised.

"What an asshole." He gingerly picked up my arm and I grimaced. "Do you need to get checked out for this?"

"No, Emmett." I sighed. "I just want to go home, or… to the hotel… I'm done with this." I shook my head and he pursed his lips.

He turned over his shoulder and two of our newest agents stood in the door way. "Johnson, escort Bella home. Stewart, help me out with this guy." Johnson offered me a bright smile and waved me over, her camera slung around her neck.

Emmett touched my shoulder, "If you need help with anything just speak into the mic. We still have people on standby to help you out."

"Okay thanks."

"Of course. See ya', B." I nodded to Em and waved as I left the room with Marilyn.

"Bella, may I just say, you are amazing!" My lips quirked at her enthusiasm as she half skipped alongside me. "First all of that stuff with Gerandy…" She shook her head, her eyes alight with interest. "Then planning all of this-" Her head whipped to the side and she looked at me with wide eyes. "I was in the room listening to everything being recorded." We passed Reneta on the way out as she stood behind her desk wide eyes as she spoke to one of our agents who I'd only met once, if I wasn't mistaken he'd taken over Newton's position.

"I wouldn't have even _thought_ to do anything like this!" I nodded and pursed my lips as she babbled. As we climbed into the car I wondered why the hell she was even at the bust. She was one of those chicks that worked one busting up marriages and sticking her nose into everyone's business. What use could she be of in a setting like this. As I pondered she talked. We got into the car and she talked. I glared at her as she drove and she talked.

_And talked._

_And talked._

_And…_

I pulled my forehead out of the palm of my hand when I realized she had stopped talking. The car was parked outside of the Marriot and she was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Oh, I hope I haven't bored you!" I sneered bitchily at her.

"Of _course_ not." I deadpanned. She let out a breath I didn't even know she was holding with a relieved smile.

"Oh good."

_Like I said, she didn't understand sarcasm._

She stared at me wide eyed waiting for me to speak so that she could hang onto every word. "Um…"

"I want to be just like you one day." She blurted before gasping and slapping her hands over her mouth. I stared at her, my mouth hanging open slightly.

I cleared my throat after a moment. "Well, good luck with that." She grinned at me and clapped in her seat. And again… Sarcasm just _right_ over her head. I stepped out of the car and waved before going up to the front door of the Marriot.

My phone buzzed in my purse and I groaned, looking down at the screen.

_**What's going on?- Al**_

I clenched my jaw as I walked through the lobby and into the elevator.

_**Call me now.**_-_**Al**_

I sighed and pressed call, holding the phone up to my ear.

"Where the fuck are you?"

"I went back to the hotel… Al I don't know what happened." I cried, working panic into my voice. The elevator opened on a floor that wasn't mine and a crowd of people filed in. I rolled my eyes and pushed my way through them, deciding to take the stairs inside.

"Where is Felix?"

I tilted my head down to my chest, "Where's Felix?" I repeated, there was a little bit of static in my ear before Jasper's voice rang out.

"_Tell him he's with the feds, you came out and the place was swarmed."_

"Belle!" Gerandy barked.

"I-I don't know! I went to the bathroom and when I came out there were pigs… _everywhere_!" I gasped into the phone. "I think they have him."

"_Tell him Viotti's dead._"

"H- he went on without me…" I stuttered, "I think he killed Viotti without me…"

"_Fuck!_ The last thing we need is the fucking cops on our asses again. Get home now."

"Alistair, please… I'm really just-" I shook my hands in front of me at a loss for words. "I just need rest, I'm sorry…" I whispered into the phone.

"Fine." He growled. "But tomorrow I want you back in here. You understand?"

"I-"

"Save it, bitch. If you aren't here by noon we're coming for you and you won't appreciate the result." My grip around the phone tightened and my stomach dropped. Rage raced through my viens. Normally I wasn't one for physical violence-

_Okay… Physical violence against inanimate objects._

But at the moment all I wanted to do was fuck something up. My shoes pounded up the cement steps as I ran up to my floor. I made it to my door in no time and was launching my keys against the wall upon entry.

I went and flopped down onto my bed, punching the fuck out of the mattress, Gerandy's eyes and hands the only thing running through my mind.

On my thigh.

I threw my cell phone across the room.

My neck, my chin.

I picked up the fancy ass notepad which I would never use and muscled it towards the patio doors. I let out a harsh breath, a high pitched noise accompanying it. I sat up and took a deep breath, thinking happy thoughts.

_**Ellie**__…_

"_What did he do to you?" She growled taking in my red eyes and messy frame._

"_Nothing." I promised, dragging her into my arms._

"_No for real. Ellie's about to open a can of whoop-ass." She shrieked before squirming to get out of my hold._

"_Honey, Daddy didn't do anything. I just had a bad day." I lied. She rolled her eyes but kissed my cheek._

"_I hope it gets better," She kissed my cheek again. "Daddy says kisses make everything better." I nodded and hmm'ed in agreement._

"_You make everything better, Pumpkin."_

"_I know. It's just a part of my Ellie charm. I really can't help it. It's natural. Like taking a poo. But better cause I don't smell… most of the time. But if you catch me on a bad day-" _

_**Seth**__…_

"_Olivia, when did Bowie give this to you?" She turned and her lips were smeared with the red lipstick._

_She beamed at me, "This morning." Seth came in and stopped in the doorway, his eyes glued to the little child at the table._

_He shook his head and pointed at her. "What'd I tell you, Mommy? Baby prostitute."_

_**Olivia**__…_

"_And no kissing." I smirked and helped Olivia out of the car._

"_Olivia." She shrugged._

"_It's okay, Mommy. I don't date older men." I pulled Bowie's present from the car._

"_I'm breaking up with him." She said, pulling the gift from under my arm._

"_That's one hell of a birthday present."_

_**Tony**__…_

"_I don't wanna go, Mommy." Tony sniffled into my shirt; I tilted my head until it rested on top of his._

_I don't want you to go either._

"_It'll be fun, sweetheart! You'll get there and make new friends and… wagons…" I said at a loss of words._

"_Wagons?" He furrowed his eyebrows. I nodded and wiped his little cheeks._

"_It'll be so much fun, you'll probably forget about me and Daddy!" I tried to stay upbeat about it but he was still frowning. "Daddy and I can visit you, too." I rocked us slightly as I spoke._

"_Promise?" Tony asked, unleashing those beautiful teary green eyes on me. I held up a pinky to him._

"_Promise."_

_**Edward**__…_

"_I'm tired, Baby. You're so pretty."_

"_You're just drunk, I look like crap."_

"_Don't say that! You're beautiful." His face wrinkled up like he was going to cry again, "Every girl should feel pretty!"_

I ran my hands through my hair, as I took a deep cleansing breath. All of my calming efforts were ruined though as my eyes locked onto the large bruises circling my wrists. "Fuck!" I screamed, I picked up the coffee mug next to my bed and launched it against the furthest wall. The cup shattered, falling into pieces against the carpeted floor.

My anger spiked up again as I thought back to the events in the elevator. Who the _fuck_ did that prick think he was? I couldn't wait for my day, which would hopefully come soon; I was fucking that bastard up. I ripped open my suitcase and changed into a tank top and shorts, pulling a robe over my shoulders.

I gripped the sides of the suitcase. "God damn-it!" I screamed, the walls at the Marriot were thick as hell and I didn't have to worry about anyone hearing me. I let out another get wrenching scream before heading over to the balcony and pulling open the doors, sitting on the small chair against the wall. A throat cleared from next to me and I turned to see a woman holding out a cigarette, as she leaned over the balcony to the room next door.

"I heard you… Thought you might've liked one." She said after removing her own cigarette. She was a pretty woman, taller than me with flowing blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"No thank you." I gritted out, behind clenched teeth. "I don't smoke."

"Yeah, I don't do it much either…" She smirked. "Only after sex." I nodded and scooted the chair forward looking out over the balcony. "Well… considering… I guess I do smoke a lot." My grimace fell away as she spoke.

"You look tense," She observed, I nodded.

"I've got some shit going on…" I bit my lip, and shrugged out of my robe as the heat was absolutely stifling, even at this time of night. Her eyes studied me carefully before sighing and leaning over her balcony towards me.

"I can tell," I rested my forehead on my arms. I jumped when I felt her hand on my back, because either she had long ass arms or our balconies were way closer than I thought they were. "I'm Candy."

"Bella… _Umm_…" I looked at her hand wide eyed. Her hand started to knead my shoulder and I pulled away, enough so that it wasn't rude but so she wasn't still touching me. She took a step back and peeked back into her room before turning back to me and whispering.

"I can help you relax a little bit if you'd like?" I gaped at her sputtering. "I'd even cut the price in half." She looked in the room again. "He's supposedly got me for the night, but he won't be up any time soon." She giggled and untied her own robe, displaying some of the skimpiest lingerie I'd ever seen.

"I'm married…" I said standing from my chair and moving backwards.

"That's alright, so is he." She said jerking her thumb behind her.

"And straight…"

"Never hurts to try, I'll even cut the price." I bit my lip and almost laughed at the absurdity of the situation.

_You know you're a sexy bitch when female prostitutes are trying to get with __**you**__._

"No, thank you."

"Just a massage?" I blanched at her.

_Why the fuck couldn't I just meet normal people?_

"_No_, but thanks, you know, for offering, I guess." She nodded and tied up her robe, her eyes raking down my body again. "I'm going to turn in, good night." I snatched up my own robe and stole away into my room, climbing beneath the covers and snickering to myself. I fell asleep beneath the fluffy comforter, tucking it all around myself. Sleep came a lot quicker tonight and for that I was thankful. My mind replayed today's events with Gerandy, in gruesomely vivid details, almost to the point where I could feel him touching me, grabbing me, against me.

"_How many fucking times do I have to tell you that if you don't stop fucking around-" He thrust his hips into my stomach, catching me off guard._

"_Stop," I gasped, his hand shot into my hair and he tilted my head up to look at him. I tensed my leg, fully prepare to knee the shit out of his family jewels, but held back._

_He pushed the hand he was holding down onto his cock. "I'll be forced to remind you that you are mine. Fuck you and your rules." His hips bucked again and I panicked, pushing against his shoulder. He grabbed my wrists and slammed them onto the wall above my head. "Don't-"_

_I whimpered, "Alistair-" He let out a humorless laugh. I clenched my fists above my head, my mind stuck between anger and fear. He held my wrists with one hand and grabbed my thigh with the other, his fingers digging uncomfortably into my flesh._

_An angry tear slipped down my cheek and he pulled my wrists away from the wall before slamming them back into it._

"_Mine," He growled, pushing up the short skirt of my dress._

Obviously my fucked up mind took a little bit of creative license.

_He shook me roughly and I writhed against his arms, before managing to break away, and then I was falling._

"Agh!" I groaned, hitting the floor roughly. "Fuck…" I brought my shaky hands up to my forehead and then there was a face peeking over the edge of the bed at me. My heart shot to my throat and I screamed my fucking lungs out. The face disappeared before a light was turned on.

I was still screaming and pressed against the wall as the person crouched in front of me. "_Shhh_… _shh_, baby." My heart was pounding in my chest but I managed to quell my screaming, taking little comfort in his presence.

_I was turning into a fucking basket case._

"Bella, please… Stop, baby." Edward begged, pulling me into his arms, I calmed slightly relief flooding through me as I clutched onto him. The doors sliding on their tracks echoed through the room and Edward peeked up over my head. "The hell?" I took a deep breath and looked over the large bed to see Candy strut into the room with a knife flipped open, only clad in the tiny lingerie she wore earlier.

"Bella?" She said, her voice strong in the quiet room. I ran my hand through my hair and turned Edward's gawking eyes to the wall, pushing off of his shoulder to stand.

"Hey," I sighed, still a little shaky.

_I fucking hated it._

"Are you alright? I thought someone was being murdered over here." Edward stood then, using the bed for leverage, bringing him into Candy's views. She gave him an appreciative look, "Well, something was being murdered over here…" She gave a little thrust and I was reminded of Jasper. "I'm Candy." She leaned across the bed so far I though her tits were going to pop out of her bra.

Edward looked unaffected as he too leaned over the bed and shook his hand. "Edward, nice to meet you." She mhm'ed, and eye fucked the hell out of him before looking at me and doing the same.

"Well now I see why you didn't take me up on my offer." She said smirking at Edward.

"I told you I was married." I grabbed onto Edward's t-shirt holding him closely to me as I spoke. There was no reason I shouldn't take advantage of his being here… Especially since I'd have to go back to being without him the next day.

"Not to… _him_." I looked up at Edward who's previously indifferent gaze was now pretty fucking different as he stared at her ample chest. I smacked his shoulder and waved at Candy.

"Thanks for having my back, Candy-" She ignored my wave and brought me in for a tight hug, I grimaced at the amount of contact but Edward let out a strangled groan from his little area. Her boobs were fucking suffocating me as she held me to her, I put my hands on her hips and pushed her away gently.

"No, problem. Have fun." She smiled before moving towards the door to the hallway.

"Do you want my robe?" I asked, taking it off of the chair, I held it out to her and she just shook her head.

"I'm fine, thanks though." She waved before strutting out of the room.

"This night just keeps getting better." He said his eyes now on me. I held myself back from running at him and merely launched myself into his arms.

"What are you doing here?" I gasped into his neck, finally letting his being here seep in. He smiled against my skin and my stomach fluttered.

"I got fed up with trying to sleep without you; I need at least one night of legitimate sleep." He walked us backwards until he was sitting on the bed. I hugged him tightly, burying my face against his neck as we hugged.

"I'm glad you came," I hugging him tighter. "Oh my god…" I mumbled. He pulled back and cupped my cheeks kissing me gently.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked, searching my eyes.

"Nothing…" I lied, my hands tracing his features, memorizing them as he sat in front of me. "Why?"

"You're not usually so jumpy and screamy…" I didn't want to upset him, obviously Emmett hasn't spoken about what happened in the elevator and I didn't want to ruin the only night we'd have together for a while with my drama.

"I'm just… tired." I pecked his lips and rested my forehead against his. "I love you, I missed you _so_ much..." I made sure to keep my wrists behind his head as we spoke.

"I love you too, baby." He laid a series of kisses down my jaw before tilting us, so that we were both on our sides, facing each other. He pulled me in closely and wrapped the comforter around us, before holding me tightly.

And for the first time all week I didn't need the comforters' false sense of security.

…**BBC…**

**D'aww… Edward…**

**Hope you enjoyed (And/or laughed… eh?)**

**I promise the funny isn't over with!**

**By the way, I hope you all realized those were flashbacks… while she was in the hotel room… yeah.**

**Review and tell me what you think! About anything!**

**Candy… Alistair… Marilyn Johnson… Felix…**

**Chocolate? **

**Anything really, just review!**

**If we reach 566 I will update early! **

**P.S. I broke my record again today! That deserves some reviews right? In the 7,000's!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I have two quick announcements: First of all, I know I suck for my late update. I am truly sorry, I got one hell of a writers block… Second of all, You guys are the best on the planet, we reached the goal last chapter! Keep it up! Thank you!**

**Thanks to: basketsarah12, Kayla, ohtobeyoung, bearygirl, dazzleglo, totes. Mah. Gotes, ccvanityy, dowlingnana, dr. meow1234, steph A15, MaryMary123, DenisseWinters, Sandra moore, Mariely, Yummy Dummy, Stephanie Dainiak Cullen, i. heart. The. Doctor, ec620, Savage havoc, Clickchick18, Cici G, cahtx, Melnaugh, Anon., and kelliekinz.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

...BBC…

I blinked groggily in the gently lit room, running my hands over Edward's tightly wrapped arms. The clock next to the bed read 6:10. I sighed and pressed myself back into Edward's chest. His breath ghosted over my neck as he slept soundly.

"What..." His hand left my stomach and trailed down my arm until he reached my wrist. "Bella?" He pulled my wrist back bringing it closer to his face to examine the bruise.

I yanked my wrist back and buried it underneath my pillow. "Gerandy was just being an ass again, it's ... whatever." I turned onto my side facing him. His jaw was locked before he turned to stare at the ceiling.

"I can't do anything about-"

"I know." He whispered, "I just wish you didn't have to go through this."

"That makes two of us." I wrapped my arm around his waist and laid my head on his chest. We laid silently for a couple of minutes, just cuddling.

"Are you going to be able to head down to Oregon this weekend?" I nodded, playing with the fabric of his shirt.

"I should be able to… But Gerandy's on some major shit so who knows." I tossed the covers off of my legs and got out of bed, padding towards the bathroom. I frowned at my reflection in the mirror; I still looked 'drained' as Gerandy had put it. Yet, just with the few short hours that I spent with Edward I looked healthier than yesterday. The bags under my eyes were almost gone and my face had regained some of its natural color.

"Shit, Gerandy's calling." Edward groaned from inside the room. The door slid open and closed a minute later, signaling his exit. I quickly finished up in the bathroom and headed towards the bedroom. I fished out my own cell phone, sighing with relief when I found that Gerandy hadn't called.

Edward paced back and forth on the balcony and I feared that he would rip out his hair with all the tugging he was doing. I sighed and looked around the room before going to clean up the broken shards of the coffee cup and whatever else was lying around. Edward stormed into the room, picking up an overnight bag, that I didn't know he'd brought, on his way into the bathroom.

I went to my own suit case, pulling a long sleeved, dark blue top with cut outs almost down the entire arm that ended right before the bruised section of my wrist. I paired it with a pair of jean shorts and the hooker heels he loved so much. I laid the outfit on the bed and clicked on the television as Edward started up the shower. I must have nodded off halfway through the program because I was awakened by Edward lightly shaking my shoulders.

"Wha- What?" He set the bag down next to me, his eyebrows furrowed as he rummaged through it.

"I'm going to take off in a second; he wants to talk about the shit going on with these bankers…" He mumbled, reaching up to scratch his head. He stuffed his pajamas into the bag messily and I shook my head as I watched.

"Which means I'll be called in as well." He nodded, pulling the zipper closed before pulling me into a standing position by my waist.

"I love you." He said sincerely, nothing but honesty shining in his eyes.

"I love you too, baby." I whispered, cupping his stubbly cheeks as I leaned in to plant a sweet kiss on his lips. "Be careful." I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling us together as we hugged. I pulled back and kissed him one more time before letting him go.

"Bye, honey." He waved before slinging the bag over his shoulder and making his way out of the room. Watched him leave with a frown and as soon as the door closed Gerandy was calling me.

I yawned as I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Get here. Now. Eddie's in your area and he'll pick you up in a few." He said quickly, I scowled at the phone before putting it back up to my ear.

"Alright, Al."

"Make sure you cover up… ah-"

"Yes, I know." I said rolling his eyes. The bastard wanted to rough me up but didn't want anyone to see the results and know he did it. I hung up the phone, as it was too early to have to deal with his shit for an extended period of time, and hopped into the shower. I was rushed out of the warm water by the hotel room's phone ringing. I ran out to get it, almost sliding and falling on the bathroom floor in my haste.

"Hello?" I panted.

"Ms. Isabelle, there is a gentleman who says he is your escort for today at the desk." He paused before speaking to Edward for a second. "An Eddie?"

"Yes, send him on up." I smiled and rolled my eyes at the concept of him leaving for ten minutes and coming right back. I quickly dressed and was slipping on my heels when there was a knock on the door. "It's open!" I reached behind me and flipped on the little microphone in my bra, the power box was hidden where the bra was to fasten.

"I'm back!" The door pushed open and Edward strolled in, all smiles.

"I meant to ask you yesterday… How'd you get in here last night?" He shrugged and plopped down on the bed next to me, his demeanor was completely flipped compared to ten minutes ago.

"The hotel key card thing isn't that hard to configure." He shrugged, not going into further explanation.

"What's up with you? Why are you so… happy?"

He lifted an eyebrow and smirked. "I'm not allowed to be happy?"

"I mean… You were pissy when you left a few minutes ago, then you come back _happy._" He scooted back further on the bed before moving up behind me and hugging me from the back, his legs on either side of mine.

"It's because I get to spend more time with you, of course." He moved my hair and kissed my neck.

"We both know that isn't true." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah," he shrugged from behind me and I slapped his thigh. "I'm kidding! Emmett called; he said he might have enough on Gerandy to take these guys down big time." My eyes widened and I turned to look at him.

"Really?" He nodded and bit his lips. "That's great!" I shrieked, turning awkwardly and hugging him over my shoulder.

_I said it was awkward._

"This could be the last meeting." I realized happily, anticipating the end of this case. He nodded and leaned down pecking my lips.

"Come on, let's get going before he has a conniption." He patted my hip before gripping it when I stood. "Wait… Why haven't you ever worn these for me?" He tugged on the end of the jean shorts that ended just under my ass cheek. "Your ass looks great." He commented, smacking it gently.

"I haven't worn them because they aren't mother of four appropriate." I said turning around, he stood and pulled my body flush against his cupping my ass as he leaned down and devoured my lips, nipping and licking. I pushed away when his fingers worked their way down into my shorts.

I panted, "We need to get going-" he cut me off with his lips and I pushed back again. "Now." I said sternly. He grabbed my hand and the two of us left the hotel quickly. We were in one of Gerandy's cars and driving off in no time.

"Wait, we're going the wrong way-" I said as he drove the opposite way of where Gerandy lived.

"He wants us to get Jasper; he doesn't want us alone together." I rolled my eyes, falling back against my seat.

"He's so paranoid." I groaned as he pulled up in front of Jazz's house.

"Well for good reason," Edward said turning off the car and picking up his phone to text Jazz. "even despite his efforts we've found a way to see each other… Keep in mind that this is all real for him. He's under the impression that you're his… whatever."

"I know." I looked out of the wind shield to see Jasper jogging out of the house in shorts, a t-shirt and flip flops. He had dress clothes tucked under his arm though.

"Hey guys," He grinned as he stepped into the car, tossing in his shit.

I turned over my shoulder and smiled at him, "Hi, what's up with the…" I gestured to his outfit and he smirked.

"I got it like that, boo."

_Um…_

"Okay, Jasper." I fanned myself in the too hot car and turned up the AC. Reaching into my purse and grabbing a hair band I put my hair into a pony tail. We were soon on the road and Edward and Jasper chatted.

"Alice got a call from Bowie while I was at Ger's yesterday. She said she spoke to everyone and that they are doing well." I frowned, slightly jealous that the kids hadn't once called me. I jumped when cold finger tips touched my neck. "What the hell happened to you, B?" I frowned reaching back and covering the bruise with my own hand.

"Gerandy." I said simply, Edward's jaw closed with an audible snap and I rested a hand on his thigh. "All she said was that they were well?"

"Olivia is having a little bit of trouble adjusting. But besides that they're great."

"What's wrong with O?" I asked worriedly. It killed me to know my little girl was struggling with something and I wasn't there to help her.

"Just usual stuff for kids who first go to camp. She misses you guys and everything."

"They didn't say why they haven't called us?" Edward asked.

"They said they've been calling and they couldn't ever reach you." Jasper's foot was thrust over the console between Edward and I, my head whipped towards him. I groaned as I was met with the sight of a half pants Jazz.

"Uh uh girl. I know you want it but this ain't a free show." He said sternly as I turned back to the front. I looked down at Jasper's foot to see that his toenails were painted a bright pink.

"Why the hell are your nails pink?"

"Don't judge him for embracing his inner CoverGirl, Baby." Edward smirked, patting my thigh.

"You two are just jealous because I'm comfortable with my masculinity." I lifted my eyebrows and laughed. "No but honestly Alice wanted to see how the color would look on her, so she tried it on me."

"She couldn't have tried it on herself?" Edward asked.

"I was being a good husband. Maybe you and Beezelbub would get along better if you tried on her nail polish for her."

"Maybe, but I guess we'll never know." He shrugged, pulling into Gerandy's driveway, quickly bypassing the gates. Jazz slid out of the back door and was opening my door in no time.

"_Mic check. Can you all hear me?_" Emmett said into our ears.

"Yup," Jasper offered me his arm as we walked around the car and up the steps to the house, with Edward on our tails.

"_Great, I can already hear all three of you so everything is set to go._" The front door opened wide, revealing Alfonzo. Like always he greeted us with a nod and silence, we nodded back and continued into the house. Gerandy stood in front of three familiar faces.

"Diego, Royce, Collin you remember Eddie, Jace and my Belle?" Alistair pulled me tightly into his side, his hand resting on my hip. The gentlemen responded with stiff nods and I smiled politely.

"These three have all been out to get some of those on my list… well, _off_ of my list." He said speaking of his hit list. "The men." He clapped Edward and Jasper on the shoulder. "Were accompanied by my dirty boy twins, both twins were taken out by Seattle, I fear."

_Seattle?_

"Felix, went with little Belle here," _Little? Fuck you. _"Felix and Viotti were both captured by the feds." I bit my lip and nodded sadly.

"There are eight more men on my list. I want them all gone by Wednesday."

"Eight deaths in five days? Alistair isn't that pushing it?" Collin asked, picking at his finger nail.

"Not at all, the feds are obviously getting a little bit nosy. We need to take care of this as soon as possible."

"I disagree." Royce said shaking his head. "If the feds are sticking their noses into our business then we lay low for a while." Royce's brother nodded along with his words.

"Here's the thing, Royce. I run this. So you follow whatever the fuck I say." Gerandy said sternly, lifting an eyebrow. The men looked on Gerandy indifferently and Edward and Jasper took a seat. Gerandy moved us to a love seat in front of everyone.

"You men have moved up the food chain, per say, meaning that you were trustable enough to move into a higher position than being hitmen." I had a feeling that he was explaining all of this for Eddie and Jace's benefit.

"Royce, I want you and my Belle-" _My_ Belle, I was always his Belle. Just fucking say my name, we don't need your extra adjectives. "Will be going after these two, tomorrow." My eyes widened, tomorrow I was supposed to go down to Oregon to visit the kids.

"Al, I'm visiting my parents tomorrow. It's their anniversary." I said softly, touching Alistair's thigh.

"I don't-"

"I'm actually taking my wife to a Gala tomorrow for her job." Royce piped up.

"Sorry I'm late." Tyler said, dropping an umbrella at the door and running his hand through his hair. "Traffic."

"Fine," Gerandy grumbled. "Taylor and Collin can go but I want three men taken out." He snatched the paper back from Royce and scribbled on it, handing it to Ty. "I have something's to take care of here so I won't be able to visit your parents this time, dear." Gerandy said to me.

_Like he was invited._

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

"That's why Jace will go with you. Seattle is obviously trying to fuck with me and I want you safe." I nodded, not all that bothered because Jasper was going down to see Bowie tomorrow anyway.

"_That was a lucky one, Bella. You should have taken more precaution though._" Edward lifted an eyebrow in agreement with Emmett.

"Belle and Royce, you two can go on out on Monday and get these guys." He handed Royce a sliver of paper.

"Why am I going with her?" Royce asked, giving me a dirty look.

"Things are always easier to do when the victim is distracted." He turned and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Distraction A." He smirked and pulled me into his side, turning my head so that he could kiss my mouth.

"I worked in this field for years and I've never needed to use a woman."

"It's always good to try new things. Shut your mouth." Royce obliged and I pulled away from Gerandy a bit.

"Jace and Diego, you two will go after the last three men on Tuesday. They should all be together at the same office, so that shouldn't be too hard, alright?" The men nodded and Gerandy stood, pulling me to my feet as well. "Would you all like to join us for drinks?"

"It's noon." Jasper said quietly.

"It's five o'clock somewhere."

"_Do __**not**__ drink. I need you all completely sober._" Emmett buzzed in our ears. Gerandy led me, well _pulled_ me into the kitchen, where his chef was in the midst of making sandwiches for everyone. Another woman came around and set down glasses of amber colored liquid on the island in the middle of the kitchen. Gerandy took two of the glasses, handing me one.

"Drink up, this is my finest Brandy." I nodded and took the glass from him. The rest of the men entered behind us, picking up their own glasses. Alistair pressed me into his side as he moved around to converse with the men. I swirled the liquor around in my glass idly as they spoke.

Gerandy had reestablished the 'don't speak unless spoken to' rule and none of the men in the room would dare speak to me in Al's company. The only thing that kept me from dozing off in my boredom was Emmett's babbling in my ear.

"_Bee-Bear,_" He sang. "_We should all take a __**long**__ vacation together after this. Like to a secluded island._" I furrowed my eyebrows. "_Or Disney World. Both work. The kids would love it._" I hummed in my throat knowing it wasn't audible to any of the men surrounding me. "_Did you know you have a fan? Yes ma'am. Marilyn Johnson thinks you are the best thing since sliced bread. She rants and raves over you constantly. She may like you more than Edward and the kids do combined. She told me she wants to be just like you._" I looked down and rolled my eyes.

"_I'm not even kidding. I told her she was good to go as long as she has a wide set vagina._" I put the glass up to my lips, making sure to leave a lipstick mark on it, in case anyone got curious as to why I wasn't drinking from it. "_I mean, three kids and two of them at once? That takes skill." He chuckled. "She just laughed and thought I was joking. But I'm not. Edward, don't be surprised if you are approached by a peppy little blonde asking about your wife's vagina."_

_It was nice that we were able to discuss the width of my vagina as a family._

"Do you not like it?" Gerandy asked in my ear, nodding towards the glass in my hand.

"It's delicious, I'm just not much of a drinker." It was true, I didn't even socially drink, seeing as every time I was around adults there were tons of kids running around.

He lifted an eyebrow. "It might help you relax, drink it." He commanded, his hand tightened on my hip and I pulled away by reflex. I was flush against his side in no time as he growled into my ear. "Don't." I pulled the drink to my lips and took a sip grimacing at the taste and burn.

"Okay, please let go." I whispered into his ear after I'd finished the glass. He turned his head, acting like he didn't hear me, his hand tightening on my hip more.

_Fucking bastard._

I sighed and set the glass down, pulling out of his hold and taking it to the sink. I knew I'd pay for it later but fucking hell; I'd been pressed against him for going on three hours. I walked over to the cook and smiled at her as she worked on the dishes.

"Would you like any help?" I asked, she shook her head and didn't speak to me not making eye contact. "Do you mind a little bit of company then? The men are as dull as can be." I smiled, she looked up at me with wide eyes, I gasped as she turned towards me. A heavier set version of the face that was featured in so many pictures.

_Zaffrina Gerandy._

_What the hell?_

"Please, let me work in peace." She whispered, her eyes went over my shoulder and she flinched before turning back to the dishes.

"Isabella, we don't converse with the help." Gerandy growled, grabbing my arm in an iron grip. I gasped as he jerked me over by the rest of the men. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I clenched my jaw and looked down at the ground, allowing him to pull me around like his own personal little rag doll.

Gerandy managed to make 'Drinks?' into an all night long event, we had been standing around for at least three hours before he moved us back into the living room to discuss how we were going to kill these guys. I sat alone, a full glass of brandy in my lap as Royce refused to talk to me.

_What were we in? Kindergarten?_

He jotted down notes for most of the time before joining up with Edward's little group. After two hours of talking Em had given up and was attentively listening for plans and working out his own counter attacks.

"_Bella,_" He started, five hours into the meeting. "_you might want to drink up, looks like they don't need you much. I'm sure the boys will watch after you._" I nodded and started sipping my now body temperature brandy apathetically.

Eight hours in, Gerandy finally dismissed us. Sending my slightly drunk ass home with Edward and Jasper, upon Edward's slight insistence. I had overheard them speaking about my parents anniversary and my staying at Al's house so I assumed Edward was trying to get me home.

"You told her to do this?" Edward said obviously speaking to Emmett.

"_She was left alone for eight hours."_

"I'm aware and that really sucks but she could have blown things for us._" _Edward bitched as he helped me into the back of the car, scooting in next to me. Jasper was appointed to drive as Edward thought it'd be best for him to stay back with me.

"I'm not going to blow anything… Shut up." I groaned, before hiccupping.

"_You'd be shocked, Bee Bear is a very chill drunk. She was more of a threat to you all when she was sober and bored than she is drunk._" I hiccupped and rested my head against the back of the car's seat. "_She's almost like a normal person when she's drunk. It's great._"

"I'm always normal, jerk."

"_You know how some lose their filter when they're drunk? It's like Bella gains a filter she's never had._" I shrugged at Emmett's words. When we were younger and I was an off the wall teen he'd get me drunk when he babysat so I would chill the fuck out, and it always worked.

"How do you know all of this?" Edward's eyebrows were furrowed and he had an angry red flush going from his ears to his neck. I thought he was going to have a conniption. He knew that neither of us were big drinkers and I'm almost positive he'd never seen me drunk while he was sober.

"_Me and Bells were drinking buddy's."_ Em explained, Edward reached over me to buckle my seat belt and I slapped away his hand, grabbing it and doing buckling it myself.

"I'm tipsy, not incompetent." I said slowly.

"Now she is going to be hung over when we go to see the kids." He pressed his hand to me cheek and I rolled my eyes.

"_If she got hung over do you think I would get her drunk when Mom and Dad left for the night?_"

"You are a terrible sibling." Edward groaned.

"_She won't be hung over, you'd be shocked to know that she __**never**__ gets hung-over."_

"Still, you shouldn't have told her to drink."

"Hey," I slapped his chest. "I'm a big girl, he didn't _force_ me to drink, I made the decision to. It's not a big deal."

"Baby, Gerandy could have taken advantage of your state. That _is_ a big deal."

"Could've, Should've, Would've." I threw out a hand and almost smacked him in the face. "Would and should if only he could."

"_Wise shit, B._"

"Thank you." I looked out the window and just then realized that we had driven off a while ago. I sighed and turned back to Edward, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Please no fornication in the back seat." Jasper said from the front, I could hear the grin in his voice.

"Shut up." I said tugging Edward shirt out of his pants.

"Bella, stop… We'll be home in a second." He said as he batted my hands away.

"I just want to touch your stomach, Edward. Shh…" I pulled his shirt all the way out and slid my palm onto his firm stomach, playing with the spattering of hair that made up his happy trail. We stayed in that position for the rest of the ride home the car ride completely silent.

"I can't wait to see the kids tomorrow." I whispered scraping my nails down the trail of hair, the tips of my fingers dipping under his waistband.

"Me too, the house has been unbelievable quiet without Bowie." Jasper said from the front seat, I wasn't sure but I think Edward was too busy trying to regulate his breathing to answer my question.

"Yeah, I don't know if I can do another week of this stuff." I nuzzled into Edwards shoulder and returned to rubbing his stomach. The car stopped and Edward moved my hand and unbuckled my seat belt before offering me his arm and pulling me towards the doors of the Marriot. Johnny watched us critically as Edward helped me into the elevator.

Edward turned towards me once we were in the privacy of the elevator and spoke slowly. "I want you to get what you need from the hotel room then take the employee stair case to the back parking lot. That is where I will be, alright?"

"Okay." I nodded and the elevators opened on my floor and he sent me down the hall by myself. Staying in the elevator he waved as the doors closed. I walked as steadily as possible to my room and got a few of my essentials before head back down the stairs.

I quickly and easily made it to the back parking lot and Edward waited at the door, ushering me into Jasper's car.

"Good job, baby." He smiled enthusiastically, speaking slowly like I was a child.

"Thanks. And stop talking to me like that. I'm tipsy not mentally challenged." I strutted towards the car and climbed into the backseat. Jazz turned in the front and smirked at me.

"You _are_ almost normal under the influence."

"I'm fully aware."

"_Edward I hope you were careful,_" Emmett said.

"Of course I was." He said as he got in next to me and grabbed my hand as Jazz took off.

"I have something to tell you guys," I said rubbing at my eyes.

"What's that, B?" Jazz asked meeting my eyes in the rearview mirror.

"The maid… She's Zaffrina."

"What is Zaffrina?" Jasper asked wrinkling his nose.

"_I got this." _Em said_. "It's a race, right? I think it's Zaffrinan, Bee Bear."_

"You dipshits, Zafrinna is the wife that disappeared a while ago." Edward said searching my eyes.

"_That doesn't make sense… She's dead, B._" Emmett said sounding perplexed.

"She's drunk guys. It's probably the alcohol talking. The maid looked nothing like Zaffrina."

"She's gained weight. Women do that." Edward just shook his head.

"Don't shake your head, I'm serious!" I hit his thigh and he just nodded with that '_Yes, honey, you're always right_' look, created for false appeasement.

"_Maybe you should listen; A drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts._" Emmett said wisely.

"You should listen to him, he's smarter than you." I said tapping Edward's thigh.

"_See, example A, B, and C._" Emmett boasted.

"I was just joking…"

"_Oh._" Emmett's throat cleared and Edward fell into fits of laughter. Jasper then pulled into our driveway and dropped Edward and I off, with a short wave good bye.

"Come on, baby, let's get some food in you." He wrapped his arm around my waist and brought me into the house, carrying my bag in his opposite hand. He made sure I was comfortably seated at the kitchen table before heading to the refrigerator. I reached behind my back and turned off the microphone in my bra.

"Edward?"

"What's up?" He asked pulling ingredients out of the refrigerator.

"You are my favorite person." I smiled sweetly at him and he turned giving me a smirk from around the door.

"Thanks, baby. You're my favorite too."

"That's so nice to know." I grinned at him before dropping my head onto the table. The contact made an extremely painful sounding noise but I was almost too tired to realize it. Next thing I knew Edward was pulling me upright, worry shining in his eyes.

"Jesus, Baby, are you okay?"

"Of course. I'm just tired…"

"Okay maybe eating isn't the best thing right now." He pulled my chair back and swung me into his arms.

"Ah…" I said monotone, "put me down." I had absolutely no will to walk up all of those steps but it still felt right to chastise him for lifting me.

"Yeah, you sound really distraught." He said rolling his eyes.

"I am." I said weakly.

"You know, I always pictured you as a wild drunk." He said kicking open the bedroom door.

"I am wild. Woo!" I yelled pitifully.

"You probably spent your first night drunk in the library." He laughed dropping me on the bed. "You're such a boring drunk person." He pouted.

"Really? Well you're a crybaby when you're drunk." He lifted an eyebrow.

"Ha, I am not." He turned on a lamp and sat in the middle of the bed, pulling me between his legs. I dozed off once my back hit his chest. "At least I'm not a narcoleptic drunk." He muttered, shaking me awake.

"No, because you'd rather stay up and cry all night." I teased dully.

"I probably had a good reason to cry." He said lifting a pointed eyebrow in my direction. He helped me get out of me jean shorts as I laid against him.

"Yeah, alright." My hands grabbed at my shirt, missing constantly, he pushed my hands away and I nodded off again. I was reawakened by him tugging at my shirt.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" He dragged my shirt up my back, pulling it over my head. I let my head loll back onto his shoulder.

"I love you." He laid kisses down my neck.

"I love you too, beautiful." He chuckled into my ear as he undid the clasp on my bra, pulling it down my arms leaving me topless. His hands cupped my breasts kneading them gently in his large hands, I arched into his hands when his thumbs swiped over my nipples.

"And I don't want to do this anymore." I said softly, blinking tiredly.

His hands dropped and he turned to me. "Do… what?" I turned to meet his worried green eyes.

"This case. I hate being so far from you and the kids." He let out a relieved sigh, I didn't really understand why though. I reached back and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yeah, it's worse than I thought it'd be." He sighed into my neck. He shifted behind me, moving his legs from around me and lying on my side, pulling me down next to him. "Do you want my t-shirt?" He asked pulling it over his head and handing it to me. I tossed it onto the floor before molding myself into his side.

He pressed his lips to mine. "We're together now though, and that's all that matters." He whispered, turning off the lamp on my nightstand.

…BBC…

"Mommy!" Olivia screamed, darting across the Mess Hall into my arms. I honestly thought I was going to cry as my little baby flung herself at me.

"Hi, honey." I peppered her little cheeks with kisses.

Seth walked up behind to her. "You guys are making a scene." Olivia reached for Edward who pulled her from me and I crouched down hugging Sethy.

"If you do _anything_ in life: Make a scene."

"What terrible advice." He laughed hugging my neck tightly. "I missed you, Mommy." I gave him one last squeeze before kissing his hair.

"I missed you more, buddy." The door opened behind me and Jasper walked in, Alice in tow.

"Oh _sweet_ lord, thank heavens!" Bowie screamed from about twenty feet away. "Mama! _Sweet, sweet, _Mama!" He cried dramatically standing up on the table. "Papa I've missed you so!" He climbed down and darted towards his parents. Em and Rose made an extremely smart idea by going to the door on the opposite side of the building. Jared and Ellie walked out of the crowd of children and headed towards them.

"What's Ellie doing?"

"Most likely waiting for people to stop staring at us." He said nodding to Ali and Jazz, the four of us did a quick shuffle away from the theatrical Whitlock's and reunited in peace. Tony appeared out of nowhere once we had moved away, clinging on to my legs like they were his life line.

"Hi, baby boy!" I crushed his little body to my chest and he gasped.

"Hi, Mommy. Are you taking us home?" He pouted with wide eyes.

"No, sorry, bud." I mirrored his adorable pout.

"Don't be sorry!" He grinned and I leaned back. "I love it here!" I smiled at him.

"Good!" He winked, before running for Edward.

"You aren't taking us home?" Olivia's eyes were wide and brimming with tears.

"I'm sorry, honey." Edward said from behind me, grabbing her hand gently.

"We'll be back in _one_ week though." I said holding up a finger, she nodded and wiped her eyes. "Everything will be great!" Her lips quivered and I kissed her little nose. A throat cleared from behind us and I looked over my shoulder to see Ellie standing next to Edward not making eye contact.

"Hey," She said, her leg shaking as she looked over our heads. "I missed you guys." She abruptly looked over her shoulder trying her hardest not to be associated with us. I smirked when Alice tapped her shoulder.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You look like you look like a coke head with all the twitching." Ellie continued to look around and Olivia snickered.

"Last I heard the camp didn't let licensed prostitutes into the building." Ellie turned her head again and waved across the room at someone.

"Luckily for me they didn't ask about my profession." Ellie scratched her nose, "In case you were wondering, _yes_. You do look stupid trying to act like you aren't talking to us. We're the only ones around." I looked around and noticed that we were a good five feet away from anyone else, on all sides.

I chuckled and stood, bringing Ellie in for a hug. "Good try though, kid." I kissed her cheek.

"Ellie don't be so rude." Edward said patting her back as he too stood.

"_Me?_ Rude to _her?_"

"It's okay, bitches ain't shit but hoes and tricks." Alice said tossing out her hands and looking at Ellie.

"Where do you hear shit like that?" I asked Alice once Ellie moved onto her father.

"Hey, everybody knows this stuff Bella, if you didn't have your granny panties shoved so far up your ass-" Her words were cut off by Jasper's hand.

"Sorry about that," He nodded down at his wife.

Ellie patted his shoulder. "_Therapy_, Uncle J. Therapy's always key."

…BBC…

**Hope you laughed and or enjoyed!**

**I have to say… I was kind of iffy about this chapter, tell me how you thought it was!**

**How many reviews can drunk Bella get?**

**Let's aim for 595?**

**You can do it!**

**Just remember, you have the power to make a bored writer happy :D**

**Happy enough to write and post early! (I SWEAR it will be early!)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks to: Savage havoc, ohtobeyoung, dazzleglo, bearygirl, MaryMary123, DenisseWinters, crazy-chick-4life, steph A15, Stephanie Dainiak Cullen, ec620, Yummy dummy, Melnaugh, ccvanityy, totes. mah. gotes, Kayla, JayJayBrownie, and dowlingnana.**

**You all are all amazing for your constant reviews and it means so much to me ladies :D**

**If you followed me on Twitter you would have seen my last tweet (Possibly) and if you saw my last tweet you would know that some serious shit goes down in this chapter! Be prepared for violence, and… other… stuff…**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

…**BBC…**

"Here's the tricky part:" Charlie said tossing a folder onto his desk as he leaned against the edge of it, folding his arms over his chest. "You all need to get your partner's to us, as well the three men you were sent to kill." I bit my lip, shifting in my chair. "But if any of those men end up dead you are in a shit load of trouble."

"So basically we're stuck between a rock and a hard place?" Edward asked, crossing his ankles. "We each have _three_ men each to take care of, and we can't get in to see them without our so called 'partner'. What do you expect us to do?"

"Yeah, chief. B here is the only one that has experience with taking on more than two men at a time… If you know what I'm saying." Jazz wiggled his eyebrows but his perving was interrupted by a flip flop hitting him smack in the middle of his face.

"Suck my dick, Jazz." I growled from across the room.

Charlie sighed heavily, having given up on trying to make us abide by our sexual harassment limits years ago. He just warned us not to let HR hear about it.

"No thanks. Mouth Herpes aren't the most comfortable thing to have to live with." He said snootily.

"Wouldn't you know?"

"I would, many times over. They don't call me hot lips for nothing." He winked, puckering up.

"They don't call you _hot_ lips they call you burning-itching lips." Edward said with a roll of his eyes.

"You don't itch when you're hot, Eddie boy?"

"Nope. Just add the itching on to the list of things that you need to be checked out for."

"There's a reason my doctor sends me a Christmas card. Jealous?"

"Oh _very_…" I said with an exaggerated nod and lifted eyebrows.

"Are you three done?" Charlie asked pinching the bridge of his nose, I waved for him to go on before shooting Jazz the bird.

"Uh _uh_, hold my earrings." Jasper said shooting out of his seat and slamming his folder into Tyler's chest.

"Does your wife know how _flaming_ you are Jasper?" Charlie asked, the office fell into laughter as Jazz fell back into his seat.

"He's not flaming Charlie, just comfortable with his sexuality." Edward chuckled; I laughed so hard my sides hurt.

Charlie grunted, looking around the room. "Has anyone ever told you all that you were really immature?"

"Plenty of people." I wheezed, "There's a point when you realize that immature is just a word dull jackass's use to describe fun people."

"Amen to that."

"Are you calling me a jackass, Isabella?" Charlie said in that '_Don't forget I'm your father_' tone.

"Not unless you are calling us immature." I shrugged, not too bothered. "I was calling you dull though… Just so we're clear."

"That would mean you called him a jackass too, baby." I patted Edward's thigh.

"Shh, you're on my side." He shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

Tyler made a whipping motion from across the room, "Whoop-_chh._" Charlie rolled his eyes and clapped once to get our attention.

"Honestly you should all be tested for ADHD."

"That's the one thing I was proven negative on." Jasper said pumping his fist in the air.

"Congrats, son." Charlie said sarcastically.

Edward leaned over, "Somebody needs to get laid…" he said through his teeth.

"That's what we pay Tanya for- Tanya!" I called, Charlie shot up off of his desk.

"Isabella! Don't go calling her-" It was too late though as the office hussy strutted through the door and glared at Daddy Dearest. Edward shook his head as Tanya slammed the door behind her.

"_What?_" She huffed, I turned to Edward with wide eyes.

"Nothing at all, T." Dad sighed, turning back to his desk. He sent me a glare before plopping into his desk chair.

"Oh really?" She snarled, "Then why was I called?" All eyes turned to me and I turned a second too late to look at Tyler. She huffed before spinning on her hooker heel and leaving the room.

I cleared my throat, "Shall we continue?" Edward caught my flip flop as it was launched back at me and dropped it at my feet. "Thanks." I said before sneering at Jasper.

"Luckily, from what we heard, Gerandy is planning on having you all make your moves on separate days. So you will always have some back up on hand."

"Yeah, _sure_." Tyler grunted from his chair. He and Collin had gone out on Saturday to '_take care_' of their three men. As far as I had heard it was a success. He did have some trouble going through with the planning but Emmett was there to assist him, so it turned out to be alright.

"_You had back up,_ don't give me that, kid. Just because these three assholes fled the town doesn't mean you were alone." I sat up and Edward's hand shot out, covering my mouth as he shook his head.

"_Anyway_," Charlie said his eyes moving from me, to Edward, to Jasper. "if you need any help going through with this you can either ask Gerandy for more assistances or you could suck it up." I rolled my eyes at his bogus advice, if I went to Gerandy I had a better chance of being beaten up than getting extra help.

There were three rapid knocks on the door and then it shot open. Marilyn and Emmett stood there, both grinning but I knew from experience that Emmett's grin was out of spite. My suspicions were confirmed as Emmett's eyes locked on mine and that smile grew.

"Oh Bells, Johnson is here to photograph any other scrapes or whatever Gerandy has recently given you for our assault case." Charlie said nonchalantly, with a wave of his hand.

Edward went rigid in his chair. "Scrapes or whatever?" He growled, leaning towards my father. I laid a hand over his on the arm rest and shook my head.

"Edward, stop…"

"He can't just play it off like that!" I sighed. "Scrapes or whatever." He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Here we go…" Tyler stood and pulled Jasper from his chair before the two of them left the room.

"Marilyn, you might want to-" Emmett's words were cut off as he pulled her out of the doorway and closed the door.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Charlie challenged.

"You can't find even _half_ of a fuck to give when your daughter is being abused as a result of a case that _you_ put her on?" Edward asked, his voice rising with every angry word.

"You watch your mouth when you speak to me!" Charlie boomed, pointing at his chest. "This is something that comes with a job that you two signed on to." I rolled my eyes and massaged my temple.

"She's your daughter!"

"Shit happens, Edward! You were shot, Newton is dead- If I let every little thing bother me I wouldn't have made it this far in my job! Maybe if you would separate yourselves you all would be a little bit more-"

"Newton and I aren't anything but employees to you though! She's your _daughter. _If it were one of _my _daughters, this shit would have ended a while ago."

"Well then I guess you two should hope Ellie and Olivia don't try and follow in your footsteps." Charlie said with a shrug.

"Are you really that heartless, Charlie? Is your head that far up your ass?" Edward asked standing from his chair. "Is this a _scrape or something_?" Edward lifted my bruised wrist into Charlie's view.

"She's had worse." Charlie said, standing as he was not to be one upped by anyone. I took a deep breath, shaking my head.

"You know what's happening when she goes over there, Charlie! We both heard the tapes," Edward's eyebrows shot up. "the tapes from Wednesday?" I frowned, Wednesday was the day he had accosted me in the elevator. Something flickered in Charlie's brown eyes and I groaned. I hadn't told Edward about the elevator incident personally, not wanting him to be upset over it. "And that doesn't bother you at all? Because it sure as hell bothers me!"

"If you can't handle this maybe you should just leave then, eh?" Charlie asked splaying out his hands. "You're pussy shit is-"

"Pussy shit?" Edward said with a forced chuckle. "I didn't realize that concern for the ones I loved was _pussy shit..._ That having a _heart_ was _pussy shit._" He snarled, swiping at his nose. "What the _fuck_ is your problem?" He spat.

"It seems like you're the only one with a problem, boy." Charlie's lip curled at my husband. "You're so busy worried about what Bella's doing you can't even handle what you are supposed to do!"

"Really?" Edward asked leaning back, his arms splayed out at waist level. "Because I have taken care of my shit, everything that I was supposed to do is done! Yet I magically found a way to give a shit about my wife. Like I'm _supposed to._" Charlie scoffed and moved from behind his desk, standing about two feet away from Edward now.

"You're getting on my last nerve, kid." Charlie yelled, poking Edward's chest. "You're always on some new bullshit." Edward's fists clenched and I shot to my feet. "If Bella wasn't able to handle her own she wouldn't be an agent don't you think?"

"I _know_ she can handle herself, but that doesn't justify sending her out where she's constantly at risk! Just like I know Seth can swim, I wouldn't tie him up and toss him into an ocean, though!" I thought a vein in Edward's forehead was going to pop as he glared at my father.

"Oh please, you're blowing this out of proportion!"

"The fact that we have to document her bruises and shit for an _assault _case shows that I'm not blowing this out of proportion." I self-consciously rubbed my wrist

"Why are you even talking to me about this? If Bella was that worried about it she would be talking to me right now, not you." Their heads snapped to me and I sighed.

"I did try talking to you, Charlie… You didn't-" My normal speaking voice sounded quiet in the room compared to their screaming match.

"Bullshit!" My heart dropped as he cut me off. No matter how old you were there wasn't quite a feeling like being put down by your parents.

It _sucked._

"Honestly?" Edward roared, getting into Charlie's face. I stepped forward and laid a hand on his arm, gently tugging him away. Charlie stepped closer to him as I attempted to help my husband not come down with his own assault charges.

"Hey, both of you drop it." I said moving between them.

"Drop it?" Edward gasped.

"Watch your fucking tone, boy." Edward and I both looked at Charlie incredulously.

"Of course you'd choose now to-" I slapped Edward's chest lightly.

"He doesn't-"

"Yeah I choose now!" Charlie yelled in my ear, moving me away from Edward.

"Oh yeah? But you couldn't choose half a week ago, when Gerandy was molesting her, huh? You are a piece of work."

"I could say the same for you! You don't want Gerandy fucking with her but you can?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"The way he yelled at you? That doesn't bother you but a little bruise does? _This _being the man you choose to spend your life with?"

He was obviously grasping for straws. "Really, Charlie?"

"Yes, fucking really!" His face was fire truck red as he looked at us.

"So that's what this is about?" Edward asked, his eyebrows shooting to his hair line. "If you've got a problem with _me_ then why don't you say something to me? The fuck are you treating Bella like this for? She hasn't done shit to you to make you not care for her well-being." I palmed my forehead.

"I do care, if I didn't I wouldn't be so worried about her living with someone as unstable as you!"

"Let me show you just how fucking _unstable_ I am." Edward took a quick step towards my father and I slid between them again, this time shoving Edward backwards to make him move farther away than last time.

"Both of you stop!" I yelled, seeing as that was the only way to make them listen. "He doesn't care, Edward! You can't make him give a shit about anything that he doesn't want to care about, okay?" Edward's eyes went impossibly wider as he stared at me, anger glimmering in his eyes.

"Didn't I tell you she could handle this?" Charlie screamed behind me.

"Fine! Fuck this. You two…" He scoffed and yanked open the door, slamming it behind him as he went.

_Fucking hell…_

"Don't get all uppity on me, Charlie. You are wrong, _so_ wrong and we both know it." I looked towards the door that Edward had just left before dragging my eyes back to Charlie. "Edward was right, you _are_ heartless. I mean, I'm your daughter for Christ sakes and you still treat me like any other agent coming through."

"So you want to be like every other agent, yet you don't want me to _treat_ you the same?"

"I don't want you pulling any unnecessary strings for me, I don't want you to treat me like a stranger." I said shaking my head. "Agent or not, I'm still your daughter." I shook my head and snatched up my purse heading for the door. I stopped abruptly, something tugging at me. I turned back to Charlie and cocked my head.

"What do you have against Edward?" Charlie rolled his eyes and moved back behind his desk, sitting in his chair.

"What has he given me to like?"

"What hasn't he given, is the question. He's given me bordering on nine good years, grandchildren, and a successful bureau… Yet you always find a way to fuck with him! He's already completed two of the _biggest_ cases that Washington has had, and successfully might I add, yet when he does well you nitpick everything just to be angry with him, it's ridiculous."

"I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone, get out, Isabella."

"No, tell me! It's been nine years and it's only getting worse!"

"I _just don't like him._ Is that enough? He's a prick and he is constantly annoying me, about you, about his _family-_"

"Do you hear yourself right now?" I asked, outraged. "Not just his family but yours too! That's what a father and husband is supposed to do, Charlie."

"Yeah, _okay_. Shouldn't you be with your _super-husband_ then? Since he's so damn great…" I looked at him incredulously.

"You're jealous." I gasped.

"Yeah, that's it, Bella. I'm jealous of your little cock sucker."

"Don't speak about him that way," I shook my head. "You _are_ jealous! Edward is better than you have ever been. He's better at his job and with his family-"

"Get the fuck out, Isabella!" He roared shooting up and pointing at the door.

"You are so sad, Charlie." I sneered, shaking my head. The door behind me opened and I couldn't stop pitying Charlie enough to care who came in.

"Bee Bear, come on." Emmett said, laying a heavy hand on my shoulder.

"You would think that you'd be happy for me. But here you are-"

"Bella, stop." Emmett lightly tugged on my shoulder.

"- nine years later, holding a petty little grudge." I was then lifted by my waist and pulled from the room; Em closed the door behind us. "This is so ridiculous, I can't fucking believe it." I said shaking my head; Emmett set me down and nudged me in Marilyn's direction.

"Go on, Bella."

"Where's Edward?"

"I think he's at his desk, waiting for you. So chop-chop." He pushed me towards Marilyn and I willingly went with her this time.

Johnson quickly snapped a few pictures of my now fading bruises and I gnawed on my nails, feeling kind of shitty about what happened with Edward.

"How did you even think to turn off the camera's?" She asked, letting her camera hang from around her neck.

"I'm certifiably a genius." I lied in a stolid tone.

"Really?"

Sarcasm… once again just over her head.

"Yeah, too bad I'm legally blind." I said just to fuck with her because I was in that kind of mood.

"How do you see?"

"It's a new thing that they're calling bottle cap contact lenses." I said rolling my eyes, she 'Oh'ed in understanding and I lifted an eyebrow. "Yeah, bye, Johnson."

"Bye, Bella! Please, call me Marilyn."

"I will, and please, call me Masen." She nodded with a smile and I patted her shoulder before hauling ass to get out of that room. I made it to Edward's desk soon after, breathing out a sigh when I realized he was still waiting and crept up behind him. I slid my hands down his chest, hugging him from behind.

I leaned over and kissed his jaw, "I thought you would have left by now." I don't know why it shocked me that Edward would wait for me. We'd been in hundreds of fights over the years but he'd never _left_. I guess this would be no different.

He nodded and stood, pulling a file from his desk and gesturing for me to walk ahead of him. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand, pulling him forward to walk with me.

"Just for the record, I think what you did was really… sweet." I said once we had made it to the parking lot. I put my hand to his cheek, making him turn to look at me. "Thank you, baby." I pulled his head down to mine, locking onto his lips. He froze for a second before returning my kiss, deeply. "I love you." I whispered hoarsely.

"I love you too, baby. Come here." He wrapped his arms around my waist, leaning us back against the car and brought his lips to mine once more. There was a loud drawn out honk from the car that we were leaning against. I pushed off of the car with a jolt, knocking into Edward.

"Shit, wrong car, wrong car…" He laughed, taking my hand and moving me away from the car as it sped out of the parking lot. An arm extended out the window and one of Tanya's claws came up, flicking us off.

"She's just so _angry_…" I shook my head as we watched her skid around the corner. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and placed a kiss underneath my ear.

There was a buzz against my thigh and Edward pulled out his cell phone, holding it out in front of me so that we could both see the screen.

_**If you two could refrain from fornication in the parking lot we would all appreciate working here just a little bit more- Tyler**_

The phone buzzed again and a text from Jasper popped up.

_**I actually wouldn't mind the sex thing, it's just that I have to take the Mrs down to Ger-bear for the day- Jasper**_

_Of course._

I rolled my eyes, pulling away from Edward as the two assholes came out of the building.

"Let's get going, Bells." Jasper said grabbing my hand and skipping towards his car. I pulled my hand from his grip and waved at Ty and Edward before getting into the car Gerandy made Jazz use.

"So…" Jazz turned on the car and some pop song blasted through the speaker. He turned the volume down and pulled out of the parking lot. "How'd it go with Charles?"

"It was Charlie and Edward, how do you think it went?"

"Well unlike _some-"_ Queue pointed look in my direction. "I try and think on the positive side, so I'm gonna' say it went pretty well."

"You are oh so wrong."

"Did you have to kick their asses?"

"Yes, Jasper. I was actually in the middle of kicking Edward's ass in the parking lot." I deadpanned, rolling my eyes.

"Really?"

"N-"

"Maybe you should kick my ass every once in a while." He winked at me and I back handed his arm. "Besides all of that, are _you_ okay?" He asked, his voice softening.

I looked at him suspiciously. "I'm alright. Why?" The soft look in his deep blue eyes quickly faded, leaving nothing but his usual mischievous spark.

"Marilyn wanted me to ask, she even gave me lessons on how to say it." He said, returning to his usual silly self. "That's what we were practicing when I was texting Eddie. Something's off about that Johnson… I don't know what it is but…"

"She doesn't catch sarcasm, yeah I know." I said, resting my elbow on the door and leaning my head on my fist.

"That's what it is!" He let go of the wheel and clapped and the car drifted off towards the edge of the bridge a little bit. I jumped up and grabbed the wheel.

"Jazz, what the hell?"

"You're so smart sometimes, B." He put his hands back on the wheel.

"I wish I could say the same for you! The car was about to go off the side of the road!"

"I need to get this thing looked at… It does have a swerve doesn't it?"

"Yes, when you let go off the wheel, it swerves." I punched him in the arm and he pouted at me. I squeezed my eyes shut before opening them quickly. If I fell asleep on this ride he was bound to kill us.

Once we had safely made it to Gerandy's house I let out a deep breath.

"You act like it was that bad." Jazz said rolling his eyes.

"Are you drunk?" I asked clutching onto the door handle.

"Nope, I'm completely sober. Well I'm under .08 at least." He winked and I stared on incredulously.

"That's not funny," I groaned stepping out of the car and going up to the door with Jazz following behind. Gerandy 'greeted' me at the door, pulling me in roughly by my arm and dragging me through the house until we were in front of Royce. Two pairs of footsteps clicked through the hallway and Edward and Jazz were then standing right in front of us, next to Royce.

"Royce and Belle, there are rooms upstairs, both containing more suitable outfits than what you are wearing at the moment." Again? He was criticizing my outfit again I was wearing the fucking slutty ass dress he'd given me for our first outing.

"What's wrong with my dress?" I asked, the cook passed me and made awkward eye contact. I frowned at her before she turned away from me.

_The fuck was that?_

I frowned at her and Gerandy snapped in my face as my eyes traveled with the woman. "You're dress is…" Gerandy's eyes were glued to the extensive amount of cleavage showing over the dress. "But it isn't the appropriate attire for going through with a hit." I bit my lip.

_Oh… That's today…?_

Gerandy rushed the two of us out of the room, to go find out outfits and when I arrived back in the foyer I saw that Royce wore black sweat pants and a black goodie that matched mine to a T. The only difference was our shoes. Royce wore dress shoes and I was still in my high, hooker pumps with the spiked heel.

"Get going." Royce and I stepped apart from the group and Gerandy grabbed my arm, once again pulling me into him.

"Don't mess up." His grip tightened and his eyes flicked to Royce. I wasn't sure if he meant the murder or flirting with Royce.

_Because neither of those things were happening._

"I won't, I swear it." I said softly, cupping his cheek and pulling him in for a disgusting wet and soft kiss. His hand obscenely slid into the back of my yoga pants and I pushed away from him. I made every effort not to look in Edward's direction after our disgusting display.

"Have fun." He winked, because when you send someone out for a murder you make sure they know the objective is fun. I followed after Royce and got into his expensive as _Rolls Royce_- when I saw the brand I rolled my eyes too

_Douche_.

Royce speeded off down the short, narrow streets until he reached the main road. Then we drove twenty miles over the limit as he scowled at the street. He zoomed into the parking lot of a large eerie looking building. He handed me a gun from his glove compartment and stepped out of the car.

"How do you want to do this?" I asked, tucking the loaned gun into my waistband.

Royce lifted an eyebrow at me. "You stay here, be in the front seat ready to go when I come out with the body."

"The _body_… You're going to kill him by yourself?" I asked with wide eyes, he sneered at me.

"I'm here to do a job Isabelle. I know you want no part in this so just… stay." He held out his hand at me and backed away slowly like I was rabid.

"Do I look like a fucking dog to you?" I asked seriously.

"Of course not, Mrs. Gerandy." _Ugh…_ "I just want this over with, okay?" He nodded and turned once he was satisfied I wouldn't pull a runner on him

"I'm going." Royce said.

"Look, if you won't let me go in at least bring him out, we can do a little hostage thing, keep him in the trunk." I wiggled my eyebrows. "Then we can take him somewhere and have a little fun before we off him. That is if he doesn't pass out from the lack of air in the trunk." Royce gave me a wary look and I hoped he didn't know that trunks were ventilated now-a-days.

"You're twisted. I just want him gone, I have no plans of having relations with him."

"I don't want to have _sex_ with him." I smiled and rolled my eyes. "I want to wrestle, beat the shit out of him." Royce nodded. "Is that a yes?"

"I've got a bat in the back seat." He smirked like the loon I knew he had in him.

"Why?"

"You can never be too safe." He shrugged.

"Oh, I know what you mean."

"You're kind of okay, Belle." Royce said patting my back. I gave him a cocky smile because…

_I'm fucking awesome at my job._

"Thanks, and I'm going in with you so you don't pull anything sneaky and kill him without me." Royce nodded and his hand went for his waist, making me subconsciously reach for my own gun. He pulled on a little card, attached to a string in his back pocket.

"What's that?" Royce kept walking towards the building and I followed after.

"My key card… I do things for Gerandy's businesses constantly; this will let me into every building that needs a key card." He informed, I tried to fight down my smile, my plan already completed by the time he was done with his little spiel.

"Wow… All of them?" He nodded and stopped walking for a second.

"Hey, actually… go get that bat from my backseat, this should be fun." He laughed and I grimaced at how feminine it was. I jogged back towards the car and grabbed the aluminum bat which honestly didn't look strong enough for the shit I was about to put it through.

We easily entered the building due to Royce's key card and were soon walking down rows and rows of closed office doors.

"Some of these hallways have camera's put on your hood and whatever you do, do not look up." He warned, I twirled the bat in my hands for a second before pulling up my hood.

"Will do."

"Ha, wish I'd had you on some of my earlier _runs_. You're not as bad as I thought you'd be."

"I get that a lot." I said looking around the hallway, even though all of the doors were closed it was obvious that this hall was deserted; only the safety lights were on, giving the hall a gentle glow.

_I really did get that a lot._

"_Remember Bella, no shooting. The last thing we need is a repeat of the Black Case._" Charlie reminded in my ear.

_Shoot a few people in the foot one time and they never let you live it down._

I rolled my eyes and then my gaze snapped to Royce as he pulled his gun from his waist band.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"We can beat the shit out of the other guys, but this man was slightly decent. I'm just going to put him out of his misery really quick."

_This mother fucker._

I grabbed his arm before he pushed open the door. "We had a fucking plan, damn it! Don't mess this shit up."

"You have a filthy mouth." He observed.

_And here I was thinking I was shitting out daisy's._

_Okay, I know… That didn't make sense._

_Whatever._

"Stick to the fucking plan." I hissed.

"You are here to _assist._ Watch yourself." He turned and I lifted the bat to my shoulder.

"And here I was thinking I could really use you." I groaned under my breath. I used my free hand to punch him under the ear, like I took out Felix and yep…

_You bet your sweet ass it didn't work._

_Fuck me backwards over a chair._

Thank god my reflexes were a shit ton better than Royce's because it gave me the chance to lift the bat and smash it into the side of his neck. This Royce had one strong ass neck though, all he did was buckle slightly. His arm shot out and wrapped around the bat throwing it to the side and out of my hands.

_That's what I get for trying to fight dirty._

"Damn." I groaned, kicking the bat away from the two of us. "You have a thick ass neck." I pursed my lips as he rushed me. He came at me like an angry rhino on meth or something. I braced myself for the impacts and managed to throw up an elbow in the general direction of his face.

There was a sickening crunch and he fell to the floor beneath me.

"Damn it… I think I killed him."

"_You better fucking hope not._" The lanky fucker started moving at my feet and I almost rejoiced in the middle of the hallway. That is until he sent his brick of a leg into the back of my knees.

"Yeah, nope. He's still alive and kicking." I groaned splaying out my arms as I went to the floor. There was the sound of metal scraping and I turned to see Royce dragging the bat across the metal floor. He was on his knees and glaring at me, his face was really fucked up, his nose completely flattened as blood oozed down his face. I grimaced as he did some jujitsu and catapulted himself onto his feet above me.

"To think I could have liked you." He gritted, lifting the bat above his head.

"I get that a lot too." I half screamed as I rolled out of the quickly approaching weapon.

"_Whatever you do, don't use your gun._" Charlie groaned as I hit the wall.

The bat came down again, smashing into my stomach. There was a sickening crack and a pain that flew up my spine. I fought the pain and relied on adrenaline to get me to my feet. Royce was stumbling around on his feet, bat in hand as he came after me.

I reached for my gun again and as soon as I touched the holster Charlie bitched. "_Bella!_" I gasped as the bat made contact with my shoulders, sending me flying backwards. A sharp pain radiated across my shoulders as I hit yet another wall.

I screamed at Charlie. "Will you shut the fuck up!" Royce stumbled over to me and lifted the bat again. My eyes locked onto my four inch heel before I lifted my foot and sent it shooting into the general area of his testicles. I thought I was going to barf as the pointed heel went straight through his skin and sank into an area that I guessed was in the vicinity between his dick and asshole.

Royce roared through the hallway and I grimace, yanking at my heel which was stuck inside of _his fucking body._

"I think I'm going to barf." I growled as I tried desperately to pull my heel out of his dick.

"_If you shot him…_"

"_Charlie, shut the fuck up._" Emmett growled into my ear. "_I got you be, just focus._" I gave a final yank and instead of my shoe coming out, my foot slipped out of the shoe. I stood sorely and looked down on Royce's body. He had passed out from the pain, and he looked like shit.

"I think… I think I'm done with him."

Then, like something out of a shitty horror movie, his eyes shot open and I gasped.

"Who the fuck are you? Rasputin? Just die damn it!" I limped over to his head and kicked his neck. That would do one of three things; Make him pass out, paralyze him or kill him.

"Is there a way you can send me back up for these other three guys? If it's going to be this hard with them all I see a little bit of trouble in my future."

"_If you aren't in the area respond ASAP._" Emmett called, there was a low buzz in the background from one of the guys and Em replied to me. "Jazz and Edward just got out, I'm also sending in Johnson and Warren." I brushed some hair out of my face and wrinkled my nose at Royce. There was a bubbling in my extremely sore stomach as I looked at his mauled face.

There was a creak from down the hall and I looked down at the opening door. I hadn't seen this man before but if I had to guess I'd say he was the victim of the hour. He reached for his waist and had a gun pointed at me in no time. I pulled my own gun and walked towards him.

"Look sir, you don't know me, but I assure you I just saved your life. It would really fucking suck for you to kill me now." I reached into my bra and grabbed the now moist leather badge. I lifted it warily as it was covered in my sweat.

"Isabella Masen, FBI. If you stay where you are we won't have any more trouble." Of course that fucker broke for it like there was no tomorrow. Most men that I came in contact with, during an arrest, tried to run. They assumed that since I was a chick I couldn't catch or take them.

"You just made this a lot more painful for yourself, man…" I groaned running after him. I had to admit, for a man his age he sure could haul ass. I easily caught up to him though, and shot my foot out in front of him, making him trip, hitting the concrete with a sickening splat.

"Didn't I tell you?" I helped pull him to his feet and twisted his arm behind his back, forcefully shoving him back down the hallways to where Royce lay. I forced him onto the ground once more and held his arm as I tried to avoid looking at Royce's heel impaled body.

"_We need to know where you are, Bella._"

"I'm in the second hallway on the left. Tell the guys that I'll yell for them once they get here."

"_That's sounds like a terrible idea; you could compromise the case by pointing yourself out, Isabella._" Charlie scolded through the mic.

"This wing of the building is completely deserted. Except for his office."

"_How lucky of you, huh?"_

"They picked the day according to where the men were so all of this was planned very well."

"_There's just a little flaw in the execution._" Em laughed. "When you're in the building yell for Bell-sy, she says the place is deserted."

"Bella!"

"Over here!" I screamed. "Beware, there's some seriously fucked up shit laying in this hallway, man…"

"_Did you fucking kill him, Bella?"_ Charlie growled.

"Emmett, why the fuck is he still there?" Edward's voice asked, I heard the clomping of dress shoes through the hallway and smiled.

"I didn't kill him. I feel like it would take a lot more than a bat to the neck to kill Royce."

"_A bat to the neck?" _ Em asked.

"I'm kind of afraid, what if your wife is in serial killer mode or some shit, Edward… You heard that. A _bat to the __**neck.**_" There was a smack and then the footsteps rounded the corner.

"Holy… shit…" Jasper gasped, peeking from around Edward. I rubbed my forehead as the adrenaline started to wear off, my ability to handle the pain was wearing off rapidly.

"Jesus, Bella."

"Her eyes are really fucking dark, bro… Maybe we should come back later." Jasper said looking truly terrified as he looked at me.

"Her eyes are always dark. They're brown." Edward rolled his eyes, yet he approached me warily too. He pulled handcuffs from his pocket as he came. The look on his face questioned if he should handcuff me or the guy below me. "Okay, baby…"

"I'm okay… Please." I rolled my eyes as I became acutely aware of the fact that I had been beaten with a _bat._

"_Is he dead?_" Charlie screamed, Edward growled under his breath and ripped out his ear piece. I moved off of the man so that Edward could cuff him. I hunched over against the wall holding my stomach as Edward and Jazz surveyed Royce.

Edward's eyes flickered between me and the man at his feet, as if he were just realizing what I was capable of. He leaned down and felt for the man's pulse, sighing when it was apparently there. I clenched my eyes shut as the pain from my hit got worse and worse until it radiated down every inch of my body. I pulled the neck of my shirt away from my skin looking as my badly bruised chest.

"I don't know why we were even called," Jazz sighed from his spot over Royce. "You're little murderess has obviously taken care of everything. She still looks good too." I was glad that Royce hadn't done any damage to my face, even if I couldn't say the same about his own face.

"I'm not a murderer, asshole." I gasped, I tried to readjust myself against the wall and let out a pained shriek as my rib sent shockwaves of pain through my body. I weakly slumped over on the floor, crying out when there was more pressure on my rib again. I became distinctly aware of my short breaths and immense head ache as Edward rushed towards me.

"Bella," With every breath I took a new burst of pain raced through me. "Bella!" The room started to spin and I all of the sudden felt extremely tired. A cold hand patted my cheeks and I blinked slowly as darkness began to enclose on Edward's form until all I could see where his bright green eyes.

My mind went completely blank for a few minutes and when a cold sensation ran up my chest all I could see was white.

Bright fucking white.

I pursed my lips, kind of hoping I wasn't dead. I mean, I still had things to take care of back on Earth. A husband and kids and friends who would possibly forever think of me as a serial killer, as per Jasper.

_What a way to go out._

I looked around my surroundings, not able to see anything except for white. My ears were registering a sound, but they wouldn't focus enough for me to know what I was hearing. I deeply hoped I wasn't listening to some angels playing the harp really badly. It wasn't until I felt my fucking rib cage scream out with pain did I realize that, nope, I was still alive.

"Motherfucker!" What a beautiful sound. The sound of my own, still alive, very pained voice screaming out was one of the best things I could have heard in the moment of almost death. Surely you weren't allowed to curse in the afterlife… Right?

"Baby," A voice next to me gasped. I changed my mind. _That_ voice was the best thing I could have heard at the moment. Then my ears tuned into an annoying as fuck beeping noise.

"Fuck me over a cliff!" I screamed, my back arching as pain tore through me. I clenched my eyes shut at the pain and felt them start to tear up.

"Bella, you're on morphine."

"It's obviously not working!" I cried, my eyes over flowed with tears and then there was a frantic clicking noise. "Oh my god… Is that me? Edward, is my body breaking?"

"That's me, I'm buzzing a nurse. Lay back down, Bella. Lay flat." He patted my arm and I tried to relax my tense muscles that were keeping my back painfully arched.

"I'm in the hospital?" I asked, still slightly blinded by the white.

"Yeah,"

"Am I blind now?" I asked frantically, Edward chuckled. "Don't laugh at me, I'm serious."

"No you aren't blind, what do you see?"

"White… All white." I felt a pressure against my chin and then my head was turning and I saw green.

"You were staring at the ceiling." A sad feeling shot through me, only accompanying my excruciating pain.

"I still can't see you, Edward." I pouted, feeling completely lost without my sight. There was a pressure in my arm and I pulled away from it, only to have my arm held a little bit tighter.

"It's the nurse, she's giving you morphine." Edward said softly, there was a swipe over my cheek and I knew he had brushed off one of my tears.

"The morphine has been in this whole time." The nurse grumbled.

"Look, Nurse Jackie-"

"Bella-"

"I understand that I'm hard to stick, and that I was asleep and couldn't explain my pain or whatever." I blindly reached my free hand over to where the pressure on my arm was and touched a smooth hand. "But if you don't give me the fucking drugs I will shove your head up your own ass. It's not in the right place so stick me until you get me."

"Sorry about her, she isn't very good with a lot of pain." There was another prick and then the room went silent. I moaned out with relief as a feeling of numbness rushed through my body.

"_Oh… god yes…_" I whimpered, my back relaxing on to the bed fully. "_Yes…_" I moaned, feeling almost euphoric as I slipped into a deep sleep.

"Yeah, you got your wish kid." These were the first words I woke up to. "What happened this time?" I turned my head towards the voice, and smacked my dry lips.

"They say she has two fractured ribs and her shoulder is fucked up too, they're still deciding on whether or not she needs surgery." Edward's smooth voice sighed, there was a light pressure on my hand and my eyes fluttered open.

"There she is." Emmett said, picking up my free hand. "Hey, Bells…" He whispered, I blinked until his image was clear. "How's it going?"

"Well…" I rasped, before gesturing to a cup of water on a little stand next to him. I moved to take the cup from him but Em held my hand in place.

"You may not want to move that one, your shoulder is wonky." I nodded and then there was a cup of water at my lips that I drank from.

I turned my head towards Edward who was smiling gently at me. "She finally stuck me huh?" He nodded and smiled, running the back of his finger down my cheek.

"You're lucky it worked that time, too. She looked like she was going to kill you." I rolled my eyes lethargically. I rubbed my thumb against the back of his palm. "What wish did you get?" I looked from him to Charlie who was standing at the end of my bed guiltily.

"We're pulling you from the case. Gonna tell Gerandy that you and Royce were caught, or some shit."

"Thanks, Charlie." Edward nodded, lifting my hand up to his mouth.

"Thank you two for doing all you did for this case. Bella, whether or not you know it, you stuck your heel up the balls of a man leading the biggest drug ring in Washington." I smirked, and licked my dry lips.

"Yeah?" He nodded and I grinned.

"I'm the shit, huh?" Emmett's laugh boomed from next to me, accompanied by Edward and Charlie's. The room went quiet and then Charlie and Emmett made eye contact.

"Hey Edward, you look like shit." Emmett started.

"Thanks…?"

"Come take a walk with me, we can go get some coffee." Edward's eyes met mine before shooting back to Emmett's.

"Okay," He stood from his chair and kissed my forehead before following my brother out of the door. Charlie came and took Edward's seat.

"How do you feel?" I scowled at him, not quite over what happened in his office and then later over the mic.

"Like I was hit with a bat a few times, and you?"

"Like I've been terrible to you." I inwardly rolled my eyes at the sappy tv movie shit that was about to take place.

"You haven't been to peachy." I said raising my eyebrows.

"I mean with everything in the office yesterday-"

"Yesterday?"

"Um… Yes?"

"I missed a whole day?"

"Bella, calm down, you haven't missed a thing. The kids are at camp and the rest of us have been taking turns seeing you. Except for Edward. He just won't leave." His eyes widened. "I lied, you _did_ miss something. Your mother came in making a big hoopla about you being hurt, she's in the waiting room now."

"Ugh…"

"Yeah, but like I was saying earlier… I'm sorry, for how shitty I've been to you since this case started. You're boy was right, it wasn't okay… The way I was acting towards you."

_Really?_

"I'm uh… going to make an effort not to hate Edward." Notice he said 'not to hate' not 'to like'.

"Thanks, I'm glad to see you come to your senses, Dad." He nodded and I groaned at my awkward half up, half down position.

"There's a downside to all of this…" I turned frowning at Charlie as he looked upon me warily. "You remember when Emmett told you you'd 'have your day with Gerandy'?" I nodded and he shrugged one shoulder.

"That can't _legally_ happen." He said through his teeth.

"I do illegal shit all of the time." I shrugged.

"Yeah, not something you admit." The ache in my ribs was acting up again and I grimaced. "Honestly, though, you aren't in any kind of shape to be fighting Gerandy anyway. So point blank, it's not going to happen." I frowned at my hands and nodded.

_Damn it…_

"Okay…" I sighed dejectedly, shifting uncomfortably in my bed. "Could you call Nurse Jackie in here to sit me up?" Charlie backed away from the bed and looked at the railing.

"There's a knob on here somewhere…" The door shot open and Edward walked in calmly, before he saw my bed slowly rising.

_Then he flipped a shit._

"Hey, hey, stop! Her ribs are messed up; they said not to lift her bed any more than how high it was." Edward took Emmett's chair and grabbed my hand again. Emmett walked in a minute later with my sobbing mother hanging on him.

"My _baby_!" I turned and stared at the morphine bag next to my bed. My eyes trailed down the tube from the bag into my arm and I frantically grabbed the tube, twisting and bending it so that the drugs would come out faster.

My eyes widened as Renee's dramatic ass floated her way over to my side.

I reached up to squeeze the morphine bag. "_Drugs… go…_"

…BBC…

**Hope you laughed and/or enjoyed!**

**Here we go again, making and breaking records! 8,000!**

**A lot happened in this chapter… Fight with Charlie… Fight with Royce… Fractured ribs…**

**What'd you think?**

**You guys think it could get oh… I dunno… 615?**

**Don't panic, this story isn't all quite over **_**just **_**yet :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**Let me explain. I was crazy busy last week you wouldn't even believe it. First of all I was extremely busy fundraising for my local Relay For Life (An event set up by the American Cancer Society) during the week days. Then on the weekend the actual overnight event took place. Then I was the host of a **_**long**_** going away party for my closest friend who is moving cross-country like three hours after Relay was over. So not only was I busy, but I was **_**sleep deprived**_** and busy. So that prevented me from writing but I think they are valid reasons… don't you?**

**If there is a Relay for Life in your area please consider signing up! They are fun and for a great cause!**

**I hope you're still with me, because I love you all dearly!**

**Thanks to: jkkhreedy, ccvanityy, Kayla, totes .mah .gotes, dr. meow1234, JayJayBrownie, Indianprincess28, dowlingnana, i** **.heart. the. Doctor, crazy-chick-4life, DenisseWinters, Savage havoc, ec620, Twihart21235, ohtobeyoung, Stephanie Dainiak Cullen, dazzleglo, steph A15, Yummy dummy, Reviewer, Melnaugh, and jennchris821.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

…**BBC…**

"How's everything?" Mom asked, straightening out her magazine. I looked at her from the corner of my eye. The doctor had sentenced me to seven weeks of bed rest, so that my ribs could heal. It's only been four days.

_Four days of Renee._

Four days of pure boredom. The kids were still away at camp for another two days and I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss the hell out of them. I hadn't been able to see Edward since I got out of the hospital either. He had been staying in the apartment that was going to go to me after I left the Marriot. Last I heard he and Tyler were sent out for a few kills today and I was on the edge of my… _bed_ as I waited to hear from them. I had been in a terrible mood since the hospital and these days of bed rest were doing nothing to help.

"Everything is okay besides the obvious, why?" I gestured to my elevated torso. She shrugged and turned back to reading her magazine. Biting my lip and I looked back to the television, shifting on the pillows beneath my back.

"Oh… here, honey." Renee leaned over and adjusted the pillows for me. I looked at her through narrowed eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Helping, isn't it obvious?" She giggled, tapping the end of my nose. Renee wasn't really the _helping_ type. She was the "_Oh you're throwing up? Go take some Nyquil_." Or "_You split your forehead open? There's a band aid in the top drawer… maybe_…" type.

_Never the caring type._

"Sure…" I leaned my head back onto the pillows closing my eyes.

The bed shifted and she spoke again. "I was just wondering if things were alright… here." I cracked one eye open and looked over at her. She had her hands spread in front of her and her face was oozing curiosity.

"Here, as in my home? Or my bed? Because I will not discuss my sex life with you." She laughed and lightly smacked my thigh.

"No, here. As in your kids… your house… Edward?" She bit her lip before nodding. "Yeah, Edward?" She was trying to be sly and failed miserably. I rolled my eyes at her expense and she scratched her neck furiously.

"Things with Edward are fine, Mom." She squinted at me, obviously over thinking the term 'fine.' "We're great." I sighed, knowing she was going to comment on my supposedly failing marriage.

"It's just… First you send away the kids, then Edward doesn't come home…" I rolled my eyes. "While you are hurt…"

"Edward is working and you know the kids are at camp." I said shaking my head.

"You know you can tell me anything right? I like Edward, and I wouldn't think any less of the father to my grandchildren even if you two divorce." I squeezed my eyes shut, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Thanks, Mom. He'll be glad to hear it." I smiled at her and she pursed her lips.

"So you _are_ divorcing?" Her hand shot to her neck, scratching at it.

"Edward is _working_, we aren't-" She patted my hand before grabbing it supportively.

"Okay, honey." She flipped a few pages in her magazine and gave my hand another squeeze. I rolled my eyes and picked up my phone, pulling down my empty notifications bar I groaned and set the phone back on the dresser.

"Phil wants me to come back tomorrow." Mom sighed, flipping pages. "I can't though, I don't want you alone. Soon the kids will be back and Edward isn't here to help you out..."

I groaned, "Mom-" Her nails continued to race across the skin of her neck as she tried to feign nonchalance.

"No arguments, and you'll need someone to keep you company anyway." Her eyes widened and she turned to me. "Phil could come down here!"

"_No…_ If he really needs you that much go on back. I'll be fine." I ran my hand through my hair and flipped the channel on the TV. Renee snatched my arm and stared down at it, I tried to tug my arm back. The skin on my wrist was yellow now, as a result of the deep bruising and I didn't want her jumping to conclusions.

"Get up." She said setting my wrist down and swing her legs off the side of the bed.

"What? Why?" I asked self-consciously grabbing my wrist.

"We're going to go down to the porch and sunbathe. You are unbelievably pale." She grinned and leaned down to peek in her suitcase that was opened at the foot of my bed. I groaned when she pulled out yet another too large floppy hat.

"I'm not pale." I stared at my arms, I had lost a little bit of color but not that much.

"You look like a ghost, a lonely ghost."

"I'm not lonely," She grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a sitting position. I let out a harsh and painful breath wincing in pain.

"Stop! Mom, come on!" I yelled falling back against the pillows. "Ow…" My entire torso radiated, along with my shoulder which she yanked.

"Oh I'm sorry!" She dropped my hand and moved back.

"Agh…" I tried to regulate my breathing, as my harsh breathes were fucking up my ribs.

_Holy fuck…_

The bed dipped and I turned to see Mom kneeling on it, peeking out of the window. "There's a car."

I bit my lips and turned over my shoulder to look out of my window. There were two men that I hadn't ever seen before, leaving a car and coming towards our front door. The car was black and the same brand as the other town cars that Gerandy doled out. The men disappeared under the window and there was a knock on my door.

I turned to Mom with wide eyes. I eased myself into a sitting position. "You know how to use a gun?" Her eyes widened as I leaned over and pulled a gun from my night stand.

"Bella, what's-" I put my finger to my lips and held the handle of the gun towards her.

"Shh. You might not need it, it's just in case. When you open the door, hold the gun behind the door. Do _not_ tell them that I'm here, not even if they ask for Belle. Alright? _Don't_ let them in the house." I quickly ran through how to cock and shoot the gun before sending her out of the door and grabbing Edward's gun and silencer.

"Why in the world do you have guns?" She asked walking slowly through the door, scratching the hell out of her neck.

"Safety. Just go, Mom." She nodded and left quickly.

I carefully stood up and crept into the hallway, crouching down out of view as Renee opened the door. I held the gun up by my head, fully prepared to shoot as my nervous mother spoke with the men.

"Is there an Isabelle Gerandy here?" Mom just stared as the blonde man spoke. The brunette guy was scanning things behind my mother.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't know an Isabelle." The man reached behind him and I cocked my gun, hurriedly screwing on the silencer.

The brunette man looked down to my mother whose hand was twitching towards her neck as he spoke. "Do you mind if we have a quick look around your home?" He went to take a step in and Renee stepped into the way.

"I do mind, quite a lot, actually. I don't know you." She said shaking her head. Her hand that held the gun behind the door was lightly shaking and I bit my lip.

"We need to search this house."

"I doubt it. There would be no reason for doing so." She said strongly, her voice not conveying any of her nerves.

"Our reason is a warrant." I hoped she wouldn't fall for that. It was protocol for officers to show any warrant and our badge before entering a house and I hoped she knew that.

"So you are cops?" She asked. "May I see your badges?" I nodded and smiled at my mother, who was much smarter than I gave her credit for. The men both reached into their jackets and pulled out leather wallets, flipping them open and showing her a badge. I squinted at the phony badges but Mom stepped aside.

_Dumbass._

She quickly hid her gun in her waistband and the men split up, the blonde one climbing the steps. I stood and darted into Olivia's room. I yanked open her closet door and shut it behind myself, grabbing the flashlight that we kept on her shelf and turning it on before holding it with my mouth. I yanked down the hatch to the attic and scaled the ladder, ignoring the searing pain in my shoulder. I groaned in pain as I had to basically lift myself into the attic. I rushed to pull the ladder up and close the hatch as I heard footsteps.

"Fuck my fucking life." I groaned as I tip toed through the attic. I reached into my waistband and grabbed my cell phone.

I scurried towards the only window in the attic and dialed Emmett's number. "_Hewwo_?" He was obviously eating as he spoke.

I leaned against the wall with a grimace. "Emmett?"

"_Wha_?"

"Mom just let two men into my house; I think they're with Gerandy."

"_Why would she do that?_" He asked clearing his throat.

"I don't fucking know but they asked for Isabelle Gerandy and now they are searching the house."

"_Where are you?_"

"I'm in the attic-" Olivia's closet doors slid open and I stopped speaking.

"_Bella?_" The doors slid shut again and I sighed, wincing as something glass crashed against the floor.

"Get someone here now." There was another loud crash and I squeezed my eyes shut, mentally preparing myself for the onslaught of hell I was about to deliver. I rushed towards the hatch and pulled it open, dropping down the eight foot drop and landing on my feet. I took my gun from my gun from my waist band and left the closet, aiming my gun chest level at the blonde, through the closet doors.

I kicked open the doors and he spun as my daughter's desk tumbled to the floor.

"Do you mind if _I_ see your badge?" I asked, tilting my head and gun.

_You know I mean business when the gun is on its side._

"Isabelle?" The man just smirked and pulled his hand from behind his back. There was a picture of Edward and Olivia in his hand.

"What could you be doing with something like this?" He asked, waving the frame.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." I said, my eyes darting between the frame and his eyes. His arm lifted and he threw the photo to the ground, shattering it. My eyebrows furrowed and I stepped towards him.

"It's weird that you, Gerandy's _wife_, would have a picture of Eddie." He said with a large grin. "Gerandy wouldn't be happy about this."

"I'm sure he wouldn't be." I rolled my eyes. The ache in my ribs kicked in full force as I stood and I grimaced. "That's why he won't find out."

The man shook his head and stared down the barrel of my gun, completely unaffected.

"Look, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." I rolled my eyes.

_Cliché much?_

"Oh please…" I shook my head and he stepped towards me.

"All Gerandy wants is for you to come home." He said lifting his eyebrows and holding out a hand towards me.

"So he sent you after me? Instead of… _calling?_"

"He was suspicious of you." He jumped at me, slapping the gun I held towards him. My grip was tight though and I brought the gun across his chin. "You aren't who you say you are. Gerandy wants you and will go to the ends of the earth to have you back." I scoffed as he dabbed at his chin.

"Walk with me. We can both just go to Gerandy willingly." He said gesturing in front of him with a large smile. His grin dropped when he realized I wasn't moving, "Gerandy wants you and he's getting you. I don't care if you're unconscious when we leave here." I shook my head slowly and he sighed.

"Do you really want to get blood all over your little girl's room?"

"I wasn't going to shoot you if you cooperated, but _seeing _as I think I know what is about to happen… we can move rooms." I gestured with my gun towards the door and he shrugged before leaving the room. I walked behind him never lowering my gun as my eyes scanned the trashed state of my home. I bit my lip angrily as I saw that he had knocked over the plant, amongst other things, at the landing between the staircases.

"Why the fuck would you knock over _my_ _plant_? Did you think I was hiding behind it, fucktard?" I huffed and gripped my gun tightly, bringing it down at the junction of his neck. He fell to his knees just as he reached the steps and flipped down the entire staircase. I quickly took the steps after him, kicking his shoulder when I got to the main level. I reached down and snatched his gun and knife from his waistband.

"Bella!" I turned to see Renee standing in the dining room doorway as she looked at the scene with wide eyes and I growled. Everything in sight was overturned or on its side. Glass and wood from broken picture frames and tables were scattered on the floor. I tugged my hand through my hair grimacing at the wreckage.

"I told you not to let them in the house. What the fuck, Mom! Where's the other guy?" I asked putting a hand to my shoulder as I walked towards her. She shoved something into her pocket and turned.

"In the basement." She said following after me. Walking through my damaged kitchen it hit me like a wrecking ball. These were the same assholes that had broken into Jess's house. Fury shot through my veins as I looked around my house.

"Did you call the police or anything? You know since we're being ransacked?" I asked pulling open the basement door.

"What?" I looked over my shoulder to see her bright red eyes. She panted heavily as she stared at me, my eyes watered at the smoke smell wafting off of her.

"Were you _smoking_?" She blinked dumbly at me and my eyes bugged out.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I hissed, there was a crash from my guest room and I rechecked my cocked gun before running down the steps. The brunette man had his back to me as I pointed my gun at his knee.

"Bella, stop!" I bit my cheek, curling my lip as the pothead that was my mother alerted the man of my presence. He spun on me, pulling out his gun as I fired at his kneecap. I missed due to my mother's frantic screaming in my ear, but I managed to hit shoot him the second time. He fell to the floor and I kept the gun pointed at his head.

"Why are you shooting people? What is wrong with you?" Renee screamed from the doorway. I turned to her, only seeing red.

"If you don't shut up, I am going to pistol whip the fuck out of you." I smacked my gun into her palm with and angry groan. "Point this at him until I get back." I crossed the media center to the second guest room and reached into the drawer. I pulled out the hot pink handcuffs Al and Jazz had left the last time they were here. I jogged back to the room that Mom and the other man were in, slapping the cuffs onto his wrist.

I took the gun from Renee with my good arm and gestured for her to leave the room.

"You invite them in- after I tell you not to. Then you leave and _get baked?_ Honestly!" I growled as we headed up the steps. "If you weren't my mother I would have-" I stopped speaking as she pulled a baggie out of her pocket and held it in front of her face.

"What the hell is in this stuff?" She looked at the bag with wide eyes and I snatched it from her once we reached the kitchen. "I did not know weed could make you trip… What did I just witness?" I dumped the drugs into the sink and washed it down the drain.

"Go sit on the couch." I pointed towards the living room before heading back to the foyer.

The blonde douche was bleeding on my carpet. I put my hands on my ribs as I grimaced. Sitting next to him I wrapped my arms around myself, groaning in pain. The jackass moaned next to me and I turned to look at him as he blinked up at me.

"Bitch…"

"_Yeah,_ _yeah,_ whatever. Did you hit up the house next to me?" I jerked a thumb towards Jess's house.

"I'm not telling you anything." He spat, I lifted an eyebrow.

"Look man, you are going to jail anyway. Why not just tell me?" I groaned leaning against the wall.

"Who are you?" I rolled my eyes. "You don't think it's weird to push me down a flight of steps and then try to have a civil conversation with me?"

"My mother is doing pot and one of my shoes is probably still stuck in some guys balls, I don't find anything weird anymore." I shrugged running my hands through my hair. A key rattled in my doorknob and I groaned.

"I'm not going to tell you a thing. My loyalty lies with Gerandy." He said, locking his jaw defiantly.

The man watched the door with wide eyes. "You are the _worst_ hit man I've _ever_ met, just saying." The door opened and Em and Edward stepped in.

Edward's eyes narrowed as he looked around the house. "Holy shit…" Edward's eyes landed on blondie and I. "Levi?" The blonde, _Levi_, looked up at my husband and scoffed.

"You're a rat!" I clenched my jaw and slapped him across the face.

"Shut up." I whined, clutching my ribs.

"Good god," Emmett and Edward soon swarmed this _Levi_, cuffing him and getting him out of the house. My mother walked in as soon as the men had left.

"You shouldn't be sitting up." She cooed, I would have fought her stoned ass but my rib was shattering by the second. She helped me lay down and sat next to me. "Take a deep breath."

"I'm really angry with you." I panted, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Why?" She asked completely clueless, as she held my hand.

"I said not to let them in, you let them in and while I had to stop them you were out smoking pot!"

"They had badges." She dropped my hand, moving away and standing up.

"They were _fake_! I could see that from the steps!" I groaned, the front door opened again and the two men re-entered. Em frowned as he took in our trashed house. Edward rushed towards me, sliding onto his knees next to my hip.

"You're both okay, right?" Emmett asked Mom and me, we both nodded. Edward cupped my cheek turning so that Mom was out of view.

"You sure you're alright?" He asked, his other hand fluttering over me as I lay on the cold floor.

"I'm okay…" I pushed myself up into a sitting position, trying to demonstrate that I wasn't completely broken. His hand shot to my back, offering me some support as I got to my feet. "Oh, wait. There's another guy in the basement." I snapped, at my forgetfulness. Em's eyes widened and he took off towards the kitchen.

Edward gingerly wrapped his arm around my waist, helping me up the steps. I looked up to see that he was obviously brooding like crazy. I put my hand over his that rested on my hip and squeezed his side gently.

"You couldn't do anything to stop this." I sighed.

He shook his head, pushing open our bedroom door. "I could have been here; I should have been paying more attention to Gerandy…"

"Everyone should have paid more attention to Gerandy. That's nothing new. He's obviously had people over by our house to get me before. They were the ones to break into Jess's house. Remember?" I asked as he held me slide into bed, sitting at my feet.

"Of course, I remember." He groaned, running his fingers through his hair. "We need to move you." He stood and strode across the room towards the dresser.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to find somewhere for you to stay, and call the camp… Shit." He snatched the camp phone number from the dresser and headed to the desk.

"Edward, I don't need to leave. I can handle myself." He shook his head and flopped down into the desk chair, picking up a folder.

"You need to recover, don't fight me on this." I scowled at him, wanting to do anything but leave my home _again_. The doctor said it could be up to a six week recovery time and I wasn't planning on spending the next six weeks of my life without the kids and Edward. Two weeks of this shit had been enough to last me a life time.

"We've caught the men that know where we live so aren't we clear?" He turned with a lifted eyebrow and I shrugged.

"No, if they knew to come here, then they disappear it will only make Gerandy more suspicious. This needs to end _now._" He grabbed his cell phone before stomping out of the room. He and Renee almost collided in the doorway as he stormed past her.

She jerked her thumb behind her, "Are you two having _problems_ again?" I groaned.

"No, mom." I palmed my forehead, lying back against the bed to give my ribs a rest. She came and sat next to me, patting my thigh.

"We can drink if you want… seeing as you washed my stash down the sink. That's what I did when I left your father. I drank." I closed my eyes and tried to mentally block out her words.

And failing miserably.

"How'd that work out for you?"

"Well… I see my current marriage _lasting_… I'm just saying." She held up her hands as I glared at her.

_Who says shit like that?_

"Hey, I'm gone guys! I'm going to take these guys down to the station!" Emmett bellowed from downstairs.

"Thanks, Em! Bye!"

Edward shot through the door, sitting by my feet again and tapping my ankle. "We can just move. If we do it the right way we can bring the kids home on time too."

I bit my lip. This house held more memories than my own childhood home did. I carried my last three kids through that door from the hospital and they were raised in this house. It wasn't something I was willing to give up. I met Carmen in this house, and Jess too. Hell, Edward and I were married in the backyard.

_Okay, I made the last one up._

But he did propose to me in this house. In this room. It shocked me that he'd be so willing to give everything up at the drop of a hat.

I shook my head slowly, "No."

"Why not?" He asked, throwing up his hands.

"_Everything_ has happened in this house. I'm not letting all of that go-" He cocked his head to the side.

"Bella, really? We can make new memories at a new house- if that's what you are worried about." He patted my shin and I clenched my jaw.

"This is the house I want my kids to grow up in. I don't want to move around-"

"There's nothing wrong with moving around, we did it when you were little." Mom said as she looked between Edward and I.

"Exactly and I don't want that for my children. I want a stable place for my kids, a place they can always call home." He nodded and bit his thumb nail.

"I know what you mean, baby. We need to keep everyone safe though."

"We'll have to find another way." Edward rolled his eyes and Mom shifted next to me.

"Why wouldn't you all be safe?" My mom wasn't completely up to date on what I did for a living. As far as she knew both Edward and I were working for the PAPD. As far as I knew they didn't get as deep into things as we did.

"Work emergency." Edward said barely casting a glance her way. "This is something we need to do." I shook my head.

"Edward, it's not financially realistic to move right now." I sighed. "I don't want to leave and it would draw a shit load of attention to us don't you think?"

"I could help you all with the finances if that's an issue-"

"Mom, leave please." I growled she stood and left the room soon after.

"How is it not financially realistic? It's completely in our budget." He rolled his eyes and I shook my head.

"I'm not going to argue with you about this. We aren't moving, it's unnecessary."

He scoffed, "I'm not asking for an argument. You can't just end it like that, Bella."

_Fuck if I can't._

"We _aren't_ moving."

"Bella-"

"No."

_Conversation over._

He scratched his eyebrow, widening his eyes. "You are being unreasonable."

"I'm always unreasonable." I shrugged. "Honestly though. Moving doesn't even make sense. My rib is broken, my shoulder _something_ is torn and we have four children and people on our asses. There isn't any way we could even get out of the door." He blinked at me and I shrugged.

"So you want to bring our kids into this shit and just let Gerandy's goons have at our family?" He shook his head. "I don't think so."

"I'm not going to live in fear of Gerandy's ass, okay? Get up." I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood ignoring the pain. I snatched my prescribed pills off of my dresser and popped two before sliding my feet into the nearest pair of sandals.

"What are you doing?" I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door.

"_We_ are going to the station first and then _we_ are going to arrest Gerandy." He pulled out of my grasp.

"You aren't going back to Gerandy's, so _we_ aren't doing shit. Lay down, you are only making things worse." He gestured to my torso and I left the room, ignoring him. Mom was in the front room, picking things up and tidying up my trashed house.

"Thanks, Mom." I called before heading down the steps. My ribs felt like they were going to turn to dust as I breathed and walked and… moved. But I pushed through it, needing to get down to the car.

"Bella!" Edward's much quicker footsteps caught me about halfway down the stair case.

I turned to look at him over my shoulder, "I'm doing this. So you can either help me or wait for me to get back." I shrugged. He bit his cheek and groaned, I carried on down the steps and when I reached the main level he plucked my keys out of my hand, opening the door for me.

He shrugged when I gaped at him, not expecting his help. "I'm driving."

…BBC…

**I hope you enjoyed… maybe laughed? I dunno… it wasn't too funny this time around…**

**But we did solve the mystery of who broke into Jesse's house! Yay…**

**Yeah so, I have this story completely planned out but don't forget, I am writing out chapters, like, as we speak. You're reviews fuel my creativity and will to write!**

**I'm just sayin… I have had an insane amount of writers block recently.**

**So review me out of it!**

**I have a lot of things going on this week:**

**-Exams…**

**Oh… well maybe it isn't that much… but Exams are pretty huge (says my grades) so my writing will be limited this week.**

**Review**

**The big moment you all want to see **_**may**_** or may not be coming up next chapter. (Hint hint MAY! As in will… yeah.)**

**So review for your own little cyber Gerandy pistol whip!**

**Let's attempt 636?**

**Yes, because if we reach this goal I shall bring the kids back next chap…**

**Oh bribes :D**


	31. Chapter 31

**Once again it's late and I suck. I'm truly sorry :( But my weeks are a bit more free with summer here so I'll try to keep them more on time!**

**Thanks to: jkkhreedy, ec620, LyniferMason, DenisseWinters, lauren2246, crazy-chick-4life, Melnaugh, steph A15, dowlingnana, dowlingnana, ohtobeyoung, Kayla, 1234, MaryMary123, Yummy Dummy, bearygirl, dazzleglo and Stephanie Dainiak Cullen.**

**You ladies reviews were honestly the only thing keeping me going :D They were all so sweet! Thank you all!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

…BBC…

**EPOV**

"Damn it." Bella hissed as she tugged at her seatbelt, her face scrunched in pain.

"Hey, take it easy, Baby." I leaned over in my own seat to help her pull the seatbelt across her chest. I started up the car slowly, waiting for her to come to her senses and realize that this was a terrible idea. She sat silently for a moment before clearing her throat.

"What are you doing?" She asked softly, looking at me with wide eyes.

_Waiting for you to change your mind._

"I'm driving a car…" I said waving her off and tapping the wheel.

"We haven't left the driveway." She pointed out; Renee stepped out onto our porch and waved at us. I gave her a short wave and Bella scowled at her mother, probably still mad about the break in. Well it wasn't really a break in, since they were invited in. Thanks to Renee…

"Drive the car, Baby." I nodded and started up the vehicle, I winced as Bella groaned as we ran over a series of speed bumps that led out of the neighborhood. My eyes shot to her every time we turned or hit a speed bump, wanting her to tell me to go home.

"Edward." I glanced at the passenger seat to see Bella glaring at me.

"Yes?" She huffed and winced as she dropped her head back against the headrest.

"Stop staring at me. I'm fine." She shook her head; I rolled my eyes and focused my attention onto the road.

"If you were fine you probably wouldn't have been sentenced to six weeks of bed rest."

"I've had worse…"

I pursed my lips. "When?"

She turned to look at me and I lifted an eyebrow, still focused on the road. "Labor."

"I don't think that's as bad as breaking a rib."

"It's not broken, it's fractured. And you don't know what it's like to push a baby this big-" She spaced out her hands, studying them intensely. "Out of a hole this big." She made the space between her hands five times smaller.

"You don't know that." I challenged, she chuckled from her seat before sucking in a breath.

"Seeing as I have been through both I think I _do_ know that." I pulled up in front of the station and turned towards her. I picked up her hand and pulled it to my lips, laying a kiss on her knuckles.

"You're sure you want to do this?" She nodded affirmatively.

"Positive." She groaned, unbuckling her seat belt and stepping out of the car. I huffed before getting out as well and following her in to the building.

She was going to put herself into a terrible situation if she continued with this. My only hope at the moment was Charlie. Honestly though, it wouldn't shock me if he blind folded her and sent her into Gerandy's place without a chance in hell of making it back out. She was just too damn stubborn to let this run its course.

There was no way I could convince her not to do this. When she decides she is going to do something, she does it. No matter what's at stake. After nine years I've learned it's just easier to go along with it, and stop only when it gets too far. It often doesn't get to be too far. It was a different story today though.

It was too far when Charlie told her it'd be alright to try and arrest Gerandy four days after she broke her rib.

It was too far when Tanya sided with Charlie and added in that no back up would be provided.

It was impossibly fucking far when they told me I wasn't allowed to assist.

They were going to desert her.

"Bella," Charlie handed my wife the gun she'd left on her latest trip with Royce. "this is ridiculous…" She sent me the bitch brow over her shoulder before leaving the office to go to the ammunition chamber. She scanned her badge and the large metal door slid open slowly. I wrapped my hand around her good arm, turning her to look at me.

"You have to stop." It might be a different story if she wasn't going in completely alone. She must have had a death wish. It would be Gerandy and all of his men against her.

Alone.

"What's wrong with you? You were all for it a few minutes ago." She snapped, pulling her arm out of my grasp and wincing at the motion.

"I was _never_ all for it. I was more comfortable with it when I was under the impression that you wouldn't be completely alone." She shrugged and turned back, walking into the chamber. "You can't even buckle your own seatbelt, but you want to throw down with a man twice your size?" I asked her back as she reached for a box on one of the shelves.

"Shit…" She hissed, her hand flying to her ribs.

"Bella, give it time. Gerandy will be there for an ass kicking in six weeks. You need to heal." I sighed. "Until you do we can rent a hotel room or something, alright?"

"No, my ribs can heal when this is over." She said shaking her head and reaching up again. "Can you get that for me?" I lifted an eyebrow as the shelf was only shoulder height on her. She could reach it, it just pained her to do so.

"You can reach it." I said lifting an eyebrow and folding my arms over my chest.

"I don't need you to be a jackass right now, Edward." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"And I don't need you going out and getting killed." I shrugged; my efforts to stop her were quickly thwarted as she checked the magazine in the gun to find it completely loaded.

"I've been doing this for ten years now. I'm not dead yet."

"And this is also the first time in ten years that you have to go in with a fucked rib and shoulder and without backup." She patted my stomach as she passed me on her way out of the chamber. I followed after her, closing the door behind us. Charlie stopped us in the hall.

"Here's your wire." He handed her the little chip that she slid into her bra. She slid it into her pocket before putting in the earpiece.

"Charlie, are you honestly going to send her out like this?"

"Don't get mad at me because you can't control your wife." He held up his hands and turned, ducking into his office.

Bella cocked her hip, resting her hand on it. "Control me?" Jasper popped up from around the corner and I rolled my eyes, knowing he was only going to make shit ten times worse.

"Don't look at me, I didn't say that." I said moving away from her. Jazz came and stood next to her, rolling his neck.

"Gurl, tell him! You are a strong, independent woman and you don't _need _no _man._" He waved his finger in my face and I slapped it away. I squeezed my eyes closed, hoping that when I opened them Jasper would be gone.

_Nope._

Bella pursed her lips, and Jazz mimicked her.

"Jasper…" I growled.

"He didn't do anything, don't get mad at him." Jasper rolled his neck at me again. Jasper was like that sassy, feminist, gay best friend. The one that comes around at all of the wrong times and just amplifies the situation.

Except he was straight.

_Or so we think._

"I didn't do anything either!" They both turned away from me, like some synchronized move, before heading down the hallway together. I rolled my eyes and went to Charlie's office.

"You have to stop her." He and Tanya had apparently reconciled with each other as they were snuggled up in his desk chair.

"We tried." He shrugged.

"By handing her a gun and saying go gett'em champ?"

"I never said that." He pursed his lips.

"Our conditions were idiotic and if she wants to still do it than that's saying a lot about her intelligence." Tanya said shrugging, she tapped Charlie's nose. "Must be due to bad parenting." She giggled before the kissed.

What the fuck did I just witness?

I turned on my heel and walked out. "_What?_" I whispered to myself. Jasper came skidding down the hall. Stopping only once he reached me.

"Dude, Bella's about to go after Gerandy." I raised my eyebrows and nodded slowly. "_Alone._"

"I know." My hand shot into my hair and I tugged on it.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't fucking know! If I did, do you think she'd be going to get herself killed?" I leaned against the wall and he did the same.

"Yee of little faith." Bella came out of her office and shook her finger in my face. "I can do it." She pulled out a bottle of the medicine the doctor prescribed and popped two pills before putting the bottle back into her purse.

"Maybe it's the drugs." I jumped as Marilyn Johnson spoke from next to me. Our eyes all shot to her and she shrugged as she eye-admired my wife.

_Eye-Admiring: The act of admiring someone in the same manner as eye fucking them… _

_Without the sexual factor._

"Where did you come from?" Jasper asked, peeking around me to see Johnson against the wall next to me.

"My office." She giggled, pointing at the door above her.

_Marilyn Johnson P.I._

"You don't have an office…" Jasper said wrinkling his nose.

"Oh I got a promotion." She clapped happily.

"Congratulations." I murmured, she turned her megawatt smile on me before melting, due to my devilish good looks. There was a slap to my stomach followed by a shoulder shove and a slap on the ass.

I turned to Jazz who pointed at Bella. "She's the one that pushed you and did the butt thing…" Bella glared at me ferociously and I lifted an eyebrow.

"What the hell?" She snapped the magazine into the butt of her gun.

I groaned, "Bella-"

"Yeah, it's probably the drugs." Marilyn said decisively.

"Probably…" Jasper said pursing his lips. "She never has reacted well to medicine." It was easy to forget that Jasper had known my wife longer than I have. And for some reason he _still_ knew things about her that I didn't.

Apparently Bella had had enough of our round table discussion about her drug problems, as she turned and stormed off.

"You should probably go after her, man…"

I shrugged, "She can't really go anywhere unless she's willing to walk a few miles."

"Or she can _drive_ the few miles." Johnson said, turning towards the window that faced the parking lot. Bella was stomping towards the car, keys in hand. I patted my back pocket, watching Bella wince as she got into the car. She'd fucking pick pocketed me.

"Explain this drug thing to me." I said patting Johnsons shoulder as we started to walk towards the car.

"It's more common in women, but sometimes drugs can mess with certain hormone levels. The wacked out hormone levels can cause certain reactions, such as irrationality… That's obviously what your wife has." We burst through the doors and into the parking lot just as Bella started up the car.

"Maybe she just has fucked hormone levels. She does go wacko when she's on her period!" Jazz said, stopping in front of the car. I darted towards Bella's door and grabbed on to the handle. "When she was pregnant too!" I knocked on the window as the three of us tried to stop her from leaving.

"All women do that, Jazz." Johnson said running up next to him, in front of the bumper.

"Bella does it hard though…" Johnson's being there probably just saved Jasper from a fatal accident. I had a sneaking suspicion that Bella wouldn't have any qualms about running him over. Johnson was a different story though. Bella wouldn't lay a hand on her number one fan.

Most likely because Marilyn would sue her.

"What?" Bella growled, rolling down her window and lifting an eyebrow.

"You aren't letting this go are you?" She leaned over in the car, checking the clock.

"I'm not. I _am_ running out of time though, Edward. I'd rather this not be an all-night thing. We've got kids to pick up."

"They won't supply you with back up, Baby. You need to rethink this!"

"I am not afraid to run you two over!" Bella said, revving the engine. Jasper and Marilyn dodged out of the way and I gripped Bella's chin, making her look at me.

"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you!" Her eyes widened and she jerkily pulled away from me, gasping and turning away.

"She's a fucking basket case, man." Jasper said nudging Johnson, she pushed him roughly and my head whipped towards them.

"_Don't_ fucking talk about her like that." I stepped back enough to open the car door and leaned in. She was looking down at the center console with wide eyes, her fingertips ghosting over her chin. I touched her leg and her eyes snapped up to mine, glowing with fright.

She whispered, "I'm sorry. I just-" I took her hand in mine, kissing it gently.

"Shit, it's my fault, baby. Don't apologize." The shit with Gerandy had started to reflect on things at home at times.

It was heartbreaking.

There was the chin, wrists, waist and leg. Top those things off with the broken rib and bum shoulder and I could barely touch my wife without being afraid that I'd mentally or physically hurt her. It was all because of this fucking case.

Her hand shook in mine as she turned her legs so that they were out of the car. I pressed her fingers to my lips again, resting my forehead on hers.

"Bella, listen to me." Her eyes shot from mine to our hands, and back again. I stroked her cheek with the back of my finger. "It's just me, calm down. I won't hurt you. I love you." I spoke softly, just wanting her to be calm.

She gripped my wrist and her eyes locked on mine, the shaking all but stopped. "I know. I jus-" She cleared her throat and leaned into my palm, wincing at the pressure on her rib. "I know." She sighed; I pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"What just happened?" Marilyn asked Jasper.

He scoffed, "Blondes…" I chuckled against Bella's lips, before pulling back.

"I think we should speak to your doctor about these pills." She nodded and sighed, pecking my lips again.

"I'll schedule an appointment, okay?" I nodded and she nodded behind her. "Now get in the car."

"You heard me, I'm driving." I said shaking my head.

"If you drive I have a feeling that I won't make it to Al's." She said seriously.

"You still want to do this?" I almost yelled, I barely managed to keep it together though.

"Yes. I already told you, you can help or you can wait." She said raising her eyebrows. I huffed and stood, running my hand through my hair.

"Jazz and Marilyn, follow B and I to Gerandy's house." Their eyes widened but they moved towards Jazz's car. "Tyler is still there right?" Jasper shrugged, holding open the door for Marilyn. The four of us sped out of the parking lot and we were soon pulling into Gerandy's driveway.

"Lean your chair back so the camera can see me." I sighed as she rolled up to the speaker. I leaned over Bella and spoke to Alfonzo.

"It's me." Alfonzo said nothing, as he slid the gate open. I raced through it to give Jasper enough time to cross as well. Bella cocked her gun before throwing the car door open and sliding it into her waistband. There was nothing in her eyes but pure fury as she stepped out of the car. I pulled down the glove compartment and handed the extra handgun to Johnson.

"Just in case." I said passing it to her, she giggled and I furrowed my eyebrows.

_Okay._

I looped my fingers through one of Bella's belt loops as she tried to book it up the steps. "If you don't calm down you'll be dead before you make it to the front door." The door opened and I separated myself from Bella.

"Isabelle?" She nodded and patted his shoulder as she entered the house. Gerandy came around the corner as soon as Alfonzo had pronounced the first syllable of her name.

"Belle?" His eyes narrowed as they met mine. "What are you two doing here? How did you get out?" He put his hand on her ass and pressed his lips to hers, cracking an eye so that he could lock gazes with me as he kissed my wife.

To throw it in my face.

Bella pulled away from the asshole a bit. "My bail was lowered due to my pain and suffering-" she bullshitted. "Eddie here paid the rest… Seeing as I was going to be stuck in a jail cell for the next twenty years of my life." She patted his chest.

"Why him, eh? Why not me?"

"You didn't even visit me." She whined. "Eddie did." I saw his fingers tighten around her waist and she let out an involuntary shriek. She broke away from him and clutched her ribs.

"What the fuck were you doing with my wife?" Gerandy asked, shoving me against a wall. I pushed him back, straightening out my shirt as I glared.

"Providing a little company."

"Why?"

Because Fuck You.

That's why.

I shrugged and whipped the spittle of my cheek. He constantly spat around us, but somehow he managed to contain it when Bella was around. It was fucking gross.

"A shrug? That's all I get it a shrug? What business do you think you have visiting _my wife_ in prison?"

"What business did you have that prevented you from visiting her in prison?" Gerandy's fist flew towards my face and I rolled my eyes, dodging it and letting it smash into the wall next to me. He growled and I wrapped an arm around her waist, throwing him to the floor.

"Who do you think you are, speaking to my wife?" He yelled from the floor, I looked over to see Jasper cuffing Alfonzo and pushing him towards Johnson.

"I've done a lot more to _your_ _wife_, other than speaking." He moved to sit up but Bella ghetto stomped his stomach, making him fall back again and cower from her shoe.

"I'm going to kill you." Gerandy bellowed, from the ground.

Where he lay in fetal position.

His head turned towards Bella and he stared up at her. "And you. You fucking bitch. How could you be such a whore?" That earned him a nice solid kick to the face. He grabbed her ankle, yanking it from under her and sending her flying towards the floor.

_Fuck._

I pulled back my leg and sent it flying into his crotch. His arms were curled together as he whimpered and I handcuffed him.

"The fuck?" Bella sat up with a pained grimace before getting onto her feet, with my aid.

"Don't touch her, or move towards her. I _will_ end you." I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my badge for good measure. "Edward Masen, FBI." I stood and pulled him to his feet. I turned to call for Jasper and Gerandy suddenly buckled in my grasp. I tightened my arms to prevent his escape only to notice Bella shaking out her fist.

"Charlie said I can do whatever the fuck I want as long as I make sure he doesn't pass out and or die." I nodded and she began to drill punches into his stomach. Her jaw was clenched and she was sweating with effort after about five minutes.

"That's for calling me a _bitch,_" She landed another one to his stomach as she counted on her fingers. "A _whore,_" she grabbed a hold of his shoulders and threw her entire body weight into a knee to the balls. She stepped back and started to jog in place, using the high knees method.

"You might want to back up a bit, baby." I quickly ducked to the side.

"Wait, who _are_ you_?_" He asked irate, as he probably should be.

"Isabella Masen, FBI Agent." She didn't pull out badge, instead landing a high round house kick to his cheek as proof. The pointed toe of her boot left a gnarly looking gash on his cheek and I was extremely impressed. And slightly turned on, if we're being honest here. Turns out the wife is more flexible than we knew…

I snapped myself out of my thoughts when Jazz pushed me aside, so that he could grab hold of Gerandy. I handed the asshole over, eager to get a few shots of my own in. I landed a powerful kick to his abdomen and a few harsh punches to the face before letting Jazz take him out.

Alfonzo glared at the two of us from his place chained to the banister. "Both of you are Masens?" I ignored him and went to Bella who was holding her ribs as if her hands were the only thing keeping her together. I pulled her into my arms, kind of regardless of her injuries, yet she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"You're siblings?" Alfonzo asked from his corner.

"We're married." Bella mumbled into my chest, I kissed the top of her head before pulling away and Alfonzo gasped. I took Alfonzo's shoulder, pushing him out of the doorway. Johnson and Jazz were leaning back against Jaspers car when I brought Alfonzo out.

Jasper opened the door and I pushed Alfonzo in. "Johnson, you go on and ride back with Bella. I'm not leaving you here with these guys." I nodded to Jaspers backseat and felt extremely guilty. If it were possible I'd have put one of them in the back of my car, but my car had no divider between the seats.

"Isn't that nice of you?" Jasper grinned patting my cheek.

"I'm a nice guy." Johnson and Bella were in the house a little longer than I was comfortable with, as there wasn't supposed to be anyone else in the house. I was about to head on in when the two women appeared in the doorway, Bella looked proud and Marilyn looked more reserved than usual. Marilyn helped Bella hobble down the steps and I managed to make it halfway up the stairs and carry her the rest of the way down them.

I tipped her head up so that she'd meet my eyes. "Are you alright?" My thumb swiped over the apple of her cheek and she leaned into my palm.

"My rib is killing." She murmured shaking her head. "That medicine is shit." She grimaced wryly and I walked her over to the passenger's seat of my car.

"I agree, we should go talk to the doctor about it. It's-" I didn't want to upset her by telling her it made her bat shit crazy so I settled with "It's no good." She nodded and cupped my cheek before sliding into the car. I glanced over my shoulder to see Jasper patting, a solemn, Johnson on the shoulder.

"Did you say something to Marilyn?" She shrugged and went to grab the car door.

"Time to go- you should really let me close the door…" I moved her wrist gently away from the door and lifted an eyebrow.

"What'd you say to her?"

"Nothing, why would you think I said something to her?" She lied, her bitch brow shooting up.

"Because she looks like a lost baby." I raised my eyebrows in return as she stared at me.

"That's her thing. The big blue eyes. It works for her-" I narrowed my eyes and she groaned.

"If I show you my tits will you drop it?" Her hands went to her shirt, mine flew to my belt.

"If I show you my dick will you tell me?" Her eyes were trained on my hands and she licked her lips, igniting a stirring in my lower stomach.

"I'd consider it." She said, her voice raspy. Her wide brown eyes flickered up to my green ones and they were clouded with lust. "In six weeks." I blinked dumbly at her.

"_What_?"

"The doctor said we should wait until my ribs are healed." Oh _now_ we want to pay attention to the doctor. Six weeks, added onto the past two _dry, sexless,_ weeks.

Two months.

_Two months._

"Edward?" I pulled myself out of my selfish… sexless thoughts. "I checked the calendar and the sex ban is over the day before your birthday." She winked and sent me a saucy grin.

"Oh yeah?" I dropped down so that I could kiss her gently.

"Yeah," She nipped at my lip as I pulled away.

I looked over at Jazz who was now hugging Marilyn, "Okay, what'd you say to her?" I repeated, trying to overcome her distraction.

She shrugged, "I just told her there were certain things that we had to take into consideration regarding my life. Things that should be left alone."

I pursed my lips and she shrugged. "Such as?"

"My husband."

"Oh come on, Bella!" I groaned, "Are you serious?"

"It was just a quick harmless run down. I swear. I don't know why she looks like I kicked her in the vagina." I involuntarily laughed and she lifted an eyebrow at me. Marilyn left Jasper's side and slid into the car next to Bella without as much as a glance in my direction.

"I love you." She said touching my thigh.

"Love you too, baby." I kissed her head again and closed her door after checking to make sure everything was clear of the door. The two women quickly made it down the driveway and through the gate.

When I reached Jasper I slapped my hand into his, pulling him in for a half hug.

"Thanks for coming along." He shrugged and waved me off.

"I wouldn't have let her go alone." I nodded and walked around the front of the car, climbing into the passenger's side. Gerandy and Alfonzo were speaking quietly when I opened the door but their talking ceased as I got in. All I heard of the conversation was 'Married' and 'pigs'.

"I knew there was something with you two." Gerandy growled, I smirked at him in the rearview mirror.

"Al…" Alfonzo groaned.

"It's funny that I'd be worried about you two… It really should have been the opposite." He snorted, "You two were _legitimately _married. And I still fucked her." I knew he was lying yet his words still made my fists clench.

"She was a feisty one." He chuckled, "All she needed was a little bit of discipline." My jaw ticked angrily as I tried to block out his bullshit. "I have to give you props, I don't know how you could watch me kiss and _touch _your wife, see my marks on her and just sit back." He started to laugh harder. "Too big of a pussy to defend your _wife?_" He grinned.

"You just got your ass _kicked_ by _my wife_. I think we know who the pussy here is." I leaned out of the window to see Jasper pacing next to the car as he spoke on the phone.

"I'm just… curious." Gerandy said from behind me, Alfonzo groaned. "What did my beautiful Belle say when you asked about the bruises?" I didn't satisfy him with a response, instead leaning over to knock on Jazz's window. "Well she is _extremely _rough in the bedroom." He snorted.

"That _and_ she had a large mouth, sometime all a woman needs is for you to knock the shit out of her to teach them a lesson. So when she goes to open her mouth again she's got a nice large bruise on her to remind her that she should probably shut the fuck up." I didn't even register that I had left the car until I was pulling Gerandy's door open and dragging his big ass out of the car.

"You know what? _Fuck you_." I threw an upper cut into his chin, sending him flying backwards against the car. "Yeah, I saw the shit you did to _Bella_," I growled. "I just thought that maybe an ass kicking and a shit ton of years in jail would be proper pay back. But _apparently-_" He then took a hook to the jaw as I spoke. "getting the shit kicked out of you once isn't enough."

He held up his cuffed hands. "You want to let me out of these, so we can fight like men?"

"You don't deserve to be fought like a man," I threw another heavy punch to his gut. "not after what you did to Bella." He swung his arms out at me, only throwing off his balance. I jumped out of the way and slammed his head into the side of the truck. "And you can stop saying you slept with my wife. We both know that's not true. Soon you won't have to lie about getting ass. I'm sure you'll be getting, or giving, plenty in prison." I landed about four quick jabs to his stomach before I was pulled away by Jasper.

I spat angrily on to the concrete as Gerandy slumped over on the floor. "Hey, stop. The last thing you need is to be charged with assault." Jazz growled in my ear. There was the scraping of metal on concrete and I looked down to see Gerandy getting to his feet. He spat blood onto my shoe before taking off down the driveway.

The two of us quickly drew out guns and had them pointed at Gerandy's form. "They always run." He chuckled.

"Stop running or we'll shoot." I called, Gerandy just powered on. Jasper pointed his gun towards the sky and fired a warning shot. Gerandy turned looked over his shoulder with wide eyes, realizing we weren't fucking with him he slowed down. Standing in place and hanging his head.

"That's what I thought. Come on back, Al." I opened the door and Jasper smacked my shoulder.

"None of this would have happened if you just controlled your temper." I pursed my lips and leveled his glare.

"I fucked your wife Tuesday." There wasn't a second between the time I stopped speaking and when his fist darted out. I easily deflected the punch and rolled my eyes. "You get an A for control." I deadpanned.

"You get a D for Dick face." He said curling a lip as he pushed down Gerandy's head and put him into the car.

"You get an M for maturity." I lifted an eyebrow.

"You get an F for not knowing the grading scale." I chuckled and got into the passenger's seat, sitting in front of a much quieter Gerandy. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out, a message from Bella displayed on the screen.

_**Are you all okay?**_

I shot a quick one back:

_We're fine, just a little trouble with Al. We'll be there in ten._

My timing proved correct as we pulled up to the station soon after. Charlie and Emmett were waiting for us in front of the bureau, along with two Police cars. Jazz and I each escorted one of the men into their own separate cars. The two of the Port Angeles officers were speaking to Emmett as we put the men in cars.

"We aren't questioning them?" Johnson asked as she and Bella exited the building with bottles of water.

"They don't need to be questioned, we have enough solid evidence against them. If the PAPD-"

Bella scoffed, "Fuck the PAPD." Charlie turned and glared at her, as did the PAPD. "Sorry," She lied. "force of habit." She said honestly. She handed me a water bottle and I pecked her lips. I frowned as she popped two of her pain pills and chased them with water.

"Don't look at me like that." She said, playfully nudging my stomach with her good arm. "I can't walk around like this until we get to the doctor."

"Okay, baby." I sighed, Jasper clapped my shoulder.

I jerked his chin towards the car. "We should probably get going. Pick up is at eight tomorrow." I looked at my cell phone which read that it was eleven o'clock. "I don't want to be late because of you lazy bitches." He said as though we weren't taking different cars. "It turns out Ali and I actually Miss Bowie and even want him back. Who woulda' thunk it?" He shrugged, spinning on his heel and getting into his car.

"I have to admit," Charlie started as he broke away from Em and the PAPD. "You two shocked me. I didn't think you'd be able to pull this off." I nodded and raised my eyebrows.

Bella cocked her hip, placing her hand on it. "I don't know why. We always pull it off."

"Let me rephrase. I'm surprised you pulled it off without someone ending up in the woods." Emmett lifted his hand and Charlie slapped it without missing a beat.

"You're funny." Bella deadpanned. She turned and looked up at me, patting my chest. "We should get going." I nodded and then we both looked to Charlie. He clapped me on the shoulder and nodded towards the car.

"You two go on. If we need you we'll call after you and the kids get home." I smiled at him and took Bella's outstretched hand, heading towards the car.

"I'm proud of us too." Bella boasted, squeezing my hand as I opened her door for her.

I nodded, "I'm just glad all of this shit Is over. You need help with your seatbelt?" She pulled the belt across her chest with a smug look and I rolled my eyes before closing the door. It wasn't until I had gotten Into my own seat and buckled my own seat belt, that she cleared her throat and nodded down to the belt that was hovering in front of the buckle. She obviously wasn't able to turn enough to get it buckled.

I chuckled, "Stop laughing at me." She said narrowing her eyes at me. I buckled her up before patting her thigh.

"You're cute." I laughed

"You're a jackass."

"Tell me something I don't know." She huffed and went to cross her arms over her chest, but decided against it. About five minutes into the drive she started playing with my fingers before just holding my hand in her lap.

"I don't know if I told you this or not but I missed you _so_ much these past weeks." I entwined my fingers with hers, a smile ghosting over my face.

"I missed you more than you'll ever know, baby." Sure we had seen each other sparsely throughout the week, but never for long enough. It was even worse knowing that, for a portion of the week, she was going to Gerandy's volatile ass. I had missed out on some needed Bella time.

"I can't wait to get the kids…" She said softly, playing with my fingers again.

"You're coming?" I saw her roll her eyes from in my periphery.

"I was going to."

"Don't you think it'd be best for you to take it easy from now on? There's no telling what they'll have to do to you if your rib doesn't heal well."

She bit her lip and I pulled into our driveway, "I guess you're right." I blanched, that was probably the second time I'd heard that since we'd gotten married.

"What, really?" My voice cracked and she laughed, glancing at me from the corner of her eye.

"You act like that's the first time you've ever heard that- Well… I guess it might just be the first time." She laughed before winking at me.

"Says the person stuck in their seat belt." I said pursing my lips and snapping at her.

"If I had a dick, this would be the part where I tell you to suck it." I mhmm'ed and undid her seat belt. I waited for her before heading up to the front door and letting her in first.

"If you had a dick this would be the part where I compliment you on how well you did hiding it." She patted my shoulder.

"It's all smoke and mirrors, Baby."

…BBC…

_**Hope you laughed and or enjoyed!**_

_**Review! Please?**_

_**You're reviews to me are the best kind of motivation. You don't even understand!**_

_**Let me know you are still with me?**_

_**What'd you think of the EPOV, eh?**_

_**There's a bit of a time jump next chapter, not a far one but it's there and the kids WILL be back!**_

**I'm not a cop so I don't know certain things… Such as ammunition chambers. They probably don't exist… And if they do you, might want to stay away from them… they sound dangerous…**

_**Let's try 655? Of course you know what comes with reaching a goal…**_

_**THERE'S ALSO A BANNER FOR THIS NOW! You can see it on my Twitter and Facebook :D**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks to: Totes. Mah. Gotes, dr. meow 1234, Melnaugh, crazy-chick-4life, i. heart. The. Doctor, DenisseWinters, Savage havoc, ohtobeyoung, bearygirl, Stephanie Dainiak Cullen, Yummy dummy, dazzleglo, ccvanityy, steph A15, ec620, dowlingnana, lauren2246 and Kayla. **

**I really wasn't expecting such a positive response from last chapter! But I'm glad you all liked it so much! All that positivity translated onto Word Document and here it is, the chapter that isn't late!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

**Guess who's back…?**

**...BBC…**

"Ah…" A sharp pain jolted through my torso and I twisted uncomfortably. I cracked open an eye to see Edward laying a few inches away, his arm slung over my waist. I hadn't realized before because we usually fell asleep cuddled together; but apparently Edward was a sleep cuddler. His body gravitated towards mine most every night since I got out of the hospital.

I turned my head and kissed his nose, gently pushing off his arm. I grabbed my pillow and put it under his arm, watching as he hugged the pillow to his chest. I quietly snuck out of the room, making sure not to wake him.

I sighed as I reached the hallway. The kids were making their usual racket down in the kitchen and I swear there was no better sound. They'd been home for two days now and Edward and I were practically smothering them. Of course the twins ate it up, Seth and Ellie? Not so much.

I slowly took the steps down and snuck into the kitchen, leaning against the doorsill. The kids were working in tandem as they wrecked the kitchen. Ellie and Seth were standing by the stove top as Ellie made pancakes and Seth stirred the batter, the white slop sloshing out of the bowl as he stirred. The twins were working on what looked like side dishes, such as setting out the rolls on the cookie sheet and stirring the eggs.

"Seth!" Olivia whisper-yelled. "The rolls are done!" I slid out of view as Seth spun and picked up the cookie sheet and handed it to Ellie who promptly stuck them into the oven.

"Ellie, I think these eggs have too much pepper." Tony said shaking a shit load of salt into the yellow and black mixture.

My eldest handed Seth the spatula and rushed towards the twins, snatching up the salt shaker. "What are you doing?"

"Salt and Pepper balance each other out." He said nodding confidently.. I put my hand over my mouth and chuckled as I watched. I winced at the pain in my shoulder before realizing that my medicine, the newest prescription, was in the kitchen.

"I think Mommy and Daddy are going to like this, Ellie." Seth said to his sister as they worked over the pancakes.

"I think they will too. You know, if the twins don't wreck everything." She shrugged.

Seth wrinkled his nose, "I'm almost positive that whole carton of eggs is ruined now."

"We can still give it to them." Ellie grinned darkly. "It'll be funny, because they'll taste it, realize it's gross and keep eating it so it doesn't hurt our feelings." It's true we would eat that shit until all hours of the morning if it kept them from being upset.

"I don't know… Mommy's hurt, Ellie. I don't want to make it worse." I pouted at my little boy and wanted to give him a hug.

"This won't hurt her, it's food." Ellie rolled her eyes and Seth nodded.

_Oh yeah, we can just disregard food poisoning._

"Okay," Seth said, apparently not really giving a shit about his beloved mother. "yeah, she embarrassed me at camp any way. Give Daddy a lot too, he makes funny faces." I snorted and rolled my eyes at Seth's barely-there loyalty to us.

"Mommy!" Olivia roared from the table.

"Shit…" I whispered before stepping into the kitchen. Tony came and tackled my legs, squeezing them tightly. "Hi, baby." I ruffled his hair before hugging Olivia who bounced on her heels behind him.

"What are you doing down here?" Ellie shrieked, hands clasped over my eyes and I held her wrists.

"I have to take my medicine."

"Daddy said that you had to stay in bed for a while. We were going to make you guys a surprise. You've ruined it." Her hands dropped and I kept my eyes shut.

"Okay, okay, I didn't see anything. I'll leave and let you all get back to your surprise if one of you brings my medicine."

"You mean drugs?" Tony asked, I blindly tapped his nose and Olivia squealed. Guess I tapped the wrong shortie.

"Crack is whack, Mommy." Seth said, gently hugging me.

"Yeah, it's _medicine_ for the pain." I patted his shoulder and then a bottle of pills was thrust into my hands and I was turned and pushed out of the kitchen.

"Now go on back up to bed or I'll tell Daddy you got out of bed." Ellie said, I rolled my eyes and waved her off as I climbed the steps.

"_Okay_, okay…" I dry swallowed one of the pills on the way up the steps. I crept back into the bedroom, crawling back under the covers with Edward who was still wrapped around my pillow. I laid on my bed and stared up at the ceiling as Edward lightly snored at my side.

"Bella…" He whispered in his sleep. I melted a little on the inside, irrationally giddy that he was dreaming about me. "Mm…" He groaned, releasing the pillow. "Bella?" I leaned over and stroked his soft hair.

"Shh… You're sleeping, baby."

"No," My eyes widened at the surprisingly coherent conversation we were having. "I'm talking to you." His eyes both shot open in the horror movie way. You know what I mean, when they both abruptly open at the same time.

Yeah.

"Gah…" I jumped, clutching my chest. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" I slapped his shoulder and he shrugged.

"I don't know why. I said your name." His voice was deep and groggy. "I didn't mean to scare you. Come 'ere." He propped himself up on his elbow and leaned over, kissing me. I responded eagerly, wrapping my hand up in his hair and accepting his tongue into my mouth. My other hand slid down his back, lightly scratching the skin there as I went.

I hooked a leg over his hip and rolled him onto his back. I tried my hardest to ignore the pain in my rib from our activity as I spread my legs and straddled him. Our lips reconnected feverishly as we attacked each other like the hormonal teenagers we are at heart. I used my finger tips to lightly scrape at the delicious little scruff that was beginning to collect on his jaw. The small hairs tickled my palm as we kissed.

I trailed light pecks up his jaw before whispering, "I love you." in his ear.

"I love you too, baby." He smiled, his green eyes alight with joy.

He tapped my hip before rolling me onto my back again. I groaned and pulled myself into a sitting position. "Now we take it easy, doctors' orders." He pecked my lips and the door shot open. The Ellie and Seth walked in holding two trays with place settings, setting them in our laps.

Edward smiled brightly, his grin matching my own. "What's this?" Our pancakes and sausage, which I hadn't seen on the stove, were already on the plates and the juice was poured. The twins stepped up, Olivia holding a tray of biscuits from which she plucked two each for us. Tony then picked up a spoon and looked into Edward's eyes.

"I made this myself Daddy." He boasted with a large smile.

"Really? That's great, Tony!" He peered into the discolored eggs, looking surprisingly calm.

"Well I'm sure Daddy wants a lot, right Edward?" He shrugged and smiled at the kids before having Tony scoop a shit ton onto his plate. The bowl was passed from kid to kid around the bed until Ellie had it and was poised to serve me.

"Would _you_ like a lot, Mommy?" Ellie asked, pretty much calling me out for being a douche to Edward. I gave her a look that clearly meant 'Like you weren't about to do the same' before answering her question.

"Just a little, thanks." She spooned two heaping spoonful's onto my plate before the four of them stepped back. "This looks great guys." I took a bite of the pancakes and hummed contently.

"This is delicious guys." Edward said pulling a biscuit away from his mouth. And it was delicious, everything was made perfectly.

"You guys are too sweet for doing this." I opened my arms and Ellie gave me a cautious hug. There was the sound of gagging from next to me and I turned to see Edward scratching at his throat, his spoon half filled with eggs. I pounded his back and smiled at little Tony whose eyes were wide as his father choked on his cooking.

Seth and Ellie cackled from next to me as Edwards eyes widened and his mouth screwed up. "Dear god…" He whispered. His eyes shot to Tony and he smiled wryly. "That was _so good_ buddy!" They high fived and I risked my health as I tasted the eggs.

"Oh yeah, these are great, honey!" I smiled at him and chased down the Salt and Pepper and a hint of egg, with a glass of water.

He crawled between us and kissed our cheeks. "Glad you like it! I worked hard on it." Edward went red in the face as he stuffed his face with the concoction, no doubt wanting to get the dish over with.

Ellie and Seth were dying, tears in their eyes and all, as we ate the eggs.

"What's the occasion?" Edward choked out; I reached over and patted his back as he coughed again. I shook my head and started in on the pancakes once more.

Tony rolled his eyes. "You're anniversary, silly!" I pursed my lips; these weren't usually things I forgot. They were things _Edward_ forgot, not me.

_The fuck?_

Edward patted my thigh with an embarrassed flush over his cheeks. "_Hey…_ Happy anniversary, Baby." I squinted one eye and looked up at Ellie and Seth who were staring at us with solemn expressions.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked with wide eyes.

"You guys forgot, didn't you?" Seth asked. "You're really bad married people." I stared him down and Ellie let out an amused snort, yet when I looked at her she was completely serious.

"_She's_ a really bad married person. I said 'Happy Anniversary'." Edward said holding up his hands innocently. "I wouldn't forget my own anniversary… _Bella._"

I turned to his with a raised eye brow and threw a roll at him, which he caught. "Hey! I made the rolls, why don't you throw the nasty eggs?" Olivia shrieked.

"We already had our anniversary, Edward. April, remember? Jackass…" I hissed. Every hand in the room was in front of my face a second later. I pushed their hands away.

"You don't get paid for that one." I said shaking my head. "You guys tried to trick us."

"We aren't as dumb as you thought now are we?"

Seth pointed at me, "_She's_ not as dumb as we thought." Edward nodded and Tony giggled.

"Valid point." He conceded and I chuckled at him.

"You guys are so mean to Mommy." Tony said sticking his tongue out at his older siblings. "They told me it was your anniversary." He extended his little arms and palmed my cheek like the little charmer he was. "I'm sorry, beautiful." Edward and Ellie scoffed but I smiled at his cute ass.

I moved the breakfast tray off of my lap and pulled Tony into it. I peppered his little cheeks with kisses and he grinned. I hugged him to my chest and he closed his eyes hugging me back tightly. I ignored the aching in the rib that he was leaning against and kissed his hair.

I looked up at the rest of the kids who were glaring at Tony, "Thank you guys, breakfast was great." I opened my free arm and Seth dived into it, hugging me.

"I agree, thanks kids." Edward beamed; Olivia launched herself at her father. "Even though you got me in trouble with Mommy." O giggled and he tickled her sides, making her giggle uncontrollably.

I shifted Tony and leaned over to kiss Edwards cheek. He turned towards me with a grin, his eyes flickering from my eyes to lips before pressing a sound kiss to my lips. "It's okay, I love you even if you can't remember our anniversary." He chuckled and I pecked his lips once more before sitting back and taking in the horrified faces around us.

"Why do they do this to me?" Seth asked sounding absolutely pitiful, turning into Ellie's embrace. She hugged him gently and shook her head sympathetically, a crease in her brow. Tony giggled in my lap crossing his legs and leaning back against my chest.

"Oh please." I rolled my eyes and moved Tony out of my lap so I could hug Seth and Ellie.

"_Bella_." Edward warned as I stood, I just shook my head and hugged the kids not giving a fuck about my ribs. I kissed both of their foreheads hugged them until I was sure my rib was going to fall out.

Then I gave a fuck about my rib.

I sat back down on the bed, propping myself up against the back board. Olivia climbed over Edward and Tony before launching herself into my arms.

"O, be careful honey, we don't want to hurt Mommy, okay?" She shot backwards with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry!"

"You're fine," I said pulling her close and kissing her head as I smacked Edward's thigh lightly. My rib didn't hurt that badly. "I missed you guys." I scooted towards the edge of the bed, patting the space between Edward and I. Ellie and Seth looked reluctant but they soon crawled in between us.

"I missed you too, Mom." Ellie said laying her head on my shoulder. "Sorry about making you eat Tony's gross eggs."

"Hey, I liked them!" Edward lied, reaching over to pat Tony's head as he pouted.

"Mhm…" Ellie hummed sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" I asked, stroking Ellie's hair.

"Ice cream!" Olivia screamed, gripping Edward's arm.

"Lay of the roids, kid." Edward said softly patting our daughters arm.

"You can't _do_ ice cream, O." Tony said shaking his head, he looked to me and rolled his eyes.

"I imagine you can. It just wouldn't be too comfortable… Or sanitary." I flicked Ellie's arm with a groan and she laughed. "I'm cool with ice cream, let's go to the shop with the hot guys." She patted my leg excitedly and I shrugged.

"Okay," Edward scoffed.

"We have ice cream here."

"But we don't have eye candy, Daddy."

"Hurtful…" Tony muttered holding his hand over his heart.

"I think we have a house full of eye candy, Ellie! Look at me!" Seth patted his chest and I chuckled at the boys.

I patted Ellie's hip, "You guys go get bathed and everything okay? We'll leave in an hour."

"Ice cream for breakfast?" Edward said lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's a reward for making us breakfast." The kids burst into cheers and high fives before scurrying out of the room. Edward sighed and leaned over, resting his head in my lap.

"You do realize you've stuck me with four kids and a room full of hot guys to deal with." I gently scratched his scalp with my nails.

"That's why you have me." I smiled; he turned onto his back and blinked at me.

"You're on bed rest." I pursed my lips.

"Yeah, not house arrest." I said, rolling my eyes. He sat up, leaning back on his arm as his bright eyes pierced mine.

"Bella, you aren't going to heal if you keep this up. You are staying here. I thought we agreed that all of that shit on Friday was it. You said you'd rest until your six weeks was up."

I sighed, "I'm not staying in bed for six weeks. That's just ridiculous. I'm almost positive the doctor said no strenuous activity or heavy lifting."

"You're so damn stubborn. Either you stay, or we're all staying." He shrugged, I groaned and lifted an eyebrow.

"Are you serious? It's nothing more than a little ache, look." I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. "Don't be such a stiff."

He narrowed his eyes at me for a second before sighing. "If you don't care then I guess I shouldn't either." I smiled and he got out of the bed taking my hand and pulling me into the bathroom. "I mean, it'll be you in a few years that won't be able to walk."

I groaned, sitting on the edge of the tub as he turned on the water. "Edward…" He held up his hands as if to say he wasn't going to get involved. I frowned and he quickly undressed himself and locked the door before helping me undress as well. We were unusually silent as I stood and tied up my hair in the mirror not paying him any attention until he was standing behind me, looking at my bruised flesh.

He hissed as his hand ran across the skin just under my breast, where Royce had hit me with the bat. Then travelling to my bruised shoulder grimacing as our eyes met in the mirror. The bruises that Alistair had left more than a week ago were still on my skin, marring me.

I couldn't help but feel the slightest bit insecure under his critical gaze. I let out a shaky breath as he glared into the mirror, disgusted. I knew he wasn't disgusted by _me_ per say… knowing that fact didn't make me feel any better. The bruises were still on my body, on _me_.

I quietly cleared my throat before turning out of his curious hands and slipping into the tub. He sat down behind me, leaning forward and resting his chin on my good shoulder. I sighed at the deliciously warm water that surrounded my torso comfortingly.

"Why are you so quiet?" He whispered, pulling me out of my thoughts. I shrugged and he picked up my hand, holding it tightly. I shrugged, watching him turn my hand back and forth, inspecting the bruise on my wrist.

I shrugged, dragging the warm wash cloth over my chest and he kissed my shoulder. His lips hovered over my neck, pressing light kisses to the damp skin there.

"You know I don't really mean what I said, right? I won't ever stop caring, baby." He must not have realized that his staring was as obvious as it was, assuming I was upset about his earlier words. I turned my head towards him, feeling touched, even if I wasn't worried about that. I kissed his lips gently, bringing my hand up to his hair and deepening the kiss. After a moment of kissing, his lips stopped moving, I opened my eyes to see him staring down at my thigh with wide eyes. The angle my thigh was at exposed the underside of my thigh, at the juncture of my thigh and ass, showing the square bruise from last week.

My eyes flickered between my thigh and his eyes. "Edward?" He reached out and touched the little mark.

"Where'd this come from?" He asked after clearing his throat. I straightened out my leg so that the bruise wasn't in sight.

"Gerandy…" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"What the fuck was Gerandy doing down here?" He growled. I winced remembering Alistair's sharp thrusts on to me in the elevator. I couldn't tell if he was angry with me or Gerandy.

"You know what happened, Edward." I sighed, his eyes darkened.

"If I knew what happened do you think I'd be asking about it?" He asked irritably.

_Happy fucking anniversary._

"I don't know, but you need to calm down." I said warily as his jaw ticked.

"Then why don't you just answer my question?"

"You know what happened in the elevator? That's where that came from." He lifted an eyebrow. "I think it's from his belt buckle." His mouth fell open a bit and he pulled away from me, stepping out of the tub. My confused gaze followed him as he wrapped himself in a towel, tugged on his hair and left the room.

I pushed myself into a standing position and put on a robe before following after him. "Edward? What the hell…?" He was sliding on a pair of pants in our bedroom when I entered the room.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What all did you and Gerandy do? He said-" I lifted an eyebrow at him as his disgusted gaze drifted down my body.

"Stop looking at me like that! What's up with you?" I asked, tightening my robe around myself.

"I could ask you the same thing?" I tied the belt on my robe and walked closer to him until there was only an infinitesimal amount of space between us.

"Gerandy attacked me in the elevator." I explained, nodding when he showed signs of registering what I was talking about. "When he pressed into me, his belt buckle must have bruised me. Why are you being so weird, you know I wouldn't do anything with him…" I explained softly, yet feeling inexplicably annoyed by his lack of trust in me. Nine years out and we're still arguing about this _shit._

"I know. I just- I didn't know if I'd have to make a trip down to kick his ass for touching you. You know… against your will." His explanation soothed my irritation just a bit. I cupped his jaw and shook my head.

"No." I lifted up and pecked his lips. "Just, forget about him, that's what I'm trying to do. It's all over now." I kissed his ticking jaw and patted his chest. I pushed away from him and dressed myself in silence before leaving him to brood as I checked on the kids.

On my way to the bathroom I stopped at the disturbing honking sound coming from Ellie's room. I spun on my heel and lightly pushed her door open to see her lying on her bed, phone in hand laughing. She abruptly stopped and widened her eyes. "Eww, what the hell was that?" She palmed her forehead chanting "Drugs are bad… drugs are bad…" I opened my mouth to scold her for her language but decided against it, as I wasn't supposed to be creeping on her conversations… with herself.

"Oh my… _Dad!_" There was a shit ton of splashing from the guest bathroom and then the sound of wet feet slapping against the floor. Sethy ran into the hallway, crashing into me on my way towards him.

"What are you doing here?" I lifted an eyebrow, putting one hand on his shoulder and the other on my rib that he'd smashed into.

"Oh I don't know… Living in my house? What's wrong? Are you okay?" His eyes widened and he clutched his towel around his waist, flipping his hair to keep the water away from his eyes.

"No, where is Dad?" I frowned, wondering why he wouldn't just tell me.

"He's in the bedroom. What's going on?" He just shook his head and blew past me, barging into the bedroom without knocking. I furrowed my eyebrows but warily continued my search for the rest of my strange ass children. There was a shriek from the bathroom that one of the kids was bathing in and I rushed towards it. Turns out both of the twins were in there, Tony was standing in the shower and O was sitting peacefully in the bathtub.

"Hey, who told you that you could get in the shower alone?" I asked knocking on the frosted glass between myself and Tony.

"Well, you could get in if you want, Mommy… But I kinda thought that would be nasty." I rolled my eyes.

"You know what I meant, Daddy and I just want to make sure you are okay. We can't do that if you're doing things without telling us first. Do you even know how to work the shower?" O shook her head no. "How'd you get it on?" I fired of questions. I double checked Olivia as she played contently in the bathtub as he spoke.

"I just pulled the big thing out. I don't know how to make the water right though… I been standing under the cold water for a while." I chuckled at him and I heard his tinkling laugh through the door. "Don't tell Olivia!" He yelled, obviously not aware of the fact that she could hear him. "She's would tease me." He continued loudly. I reached into the shower, without looking, mind you, and made the water warmer.

"Ahhh…" He whispered adorably. "Thank you." When I trusted that he wouldn't drown, I know… overprotective, I headed back out to see what was going on with Ellie.

"Ellie?" I knocked on her door three times and she called for me to enter. "What's up, you almost ready?"

"Yeah, are you going with us?" She asked skeptically, I nodded. "Aren't you like… broken though?" I just shrugged.

"I'm fine. Do you want me to invite Jared?"

"No. I'd like to stare at the ice cream boys in peace." She said picking up a magazine. I sat down on her bed and she gave me a questioning look as I did so.

"Is something going on between you and Jared?"

"No. But if you went to go and stare at…" She trailed off and looked towards the ceiling. "Who was an a hot guy from your time…?" _My time?_

"My time?"

"You know like your teens… Early twenties maybe._" _She tapped her chin, deep in thought.

"Oh!" She snapped. "Got it. If you went to go stare at Ricky Nelson or something you wouldn't want Daddy getting all Jealous would you?" I didn't even have the wits about me to answer her question.

_Ricky Nelson?_

_The fuck?_

_How old does she think I was?_

"Do you know how old I am-?"

"Old." She said cutting me off.

I repeat, _The fuck?_

"Ricky Nelson was popular twenty years before I was _born_ much less in my teens. How do you even know who Ricky Nelson is?"

"School." She shrugged, flipping through the magazine again.

"Go get in the car." I said sternly, plucking the magazine from my hand. She pressed her lips together to keep from laughing before rushing out of the room. I rolled my eyes at her and leafed through the little magazine. It was filled with pictures of that new boy band One Way or something and those kids from that movie where they all go off killing each other.

In the back of the magazine were pictures of the guys from that vampire movie. I tried; _I tried_ to stop drooling over the main character but… Good god…

Arms gingerly wrapped around my waist as I looked through the magazine for more pictures of the vampire guy. Edward pressed a kiss to my neck and I leaned back into him.

"I'm sorry, about earlier." He sighed, resting his forehead at the base of my neck. "I wasn't mad at _you_… I shouldn't have addressed it that way." I reached back, with my good arm, and lightly stroked his cheek, my silent acceptance of his apology.

"Is that Ellie's magazine?" He asked, flicking the edge of the picture that I was infatuated with. "I heard about the little vampire boy. Heard he was a pussy." I rolled my eyes.

"Who were you talking to that watched these movies?"

"Your brother and Jazz went to see it with Ellie and Jared the other day." I snorted knowing that Em and Jazz just used the kids as an excuse. "Why are you looking at this anyway?" He turned his head to look at me and I shrugged.

"Doesn't matter," I pecked his cheek. "let's go." I tossed the magazine onto her pillow and stood, taking Edward's hand and pulling him behind me. Ellie darted back into the room right after we left.

"What are you doing?"

"You made me forget that I need to change. This is the _hot guy_ ice cream shop!" I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, you go make sure the car is unlocked, no doubt they've all been standing around out there forever." He nodded and took off down the hallway. Ellie's door opened and she came out wearing a neon green tank top that didn't _nearly_ reach the waist band of the tiny jean shorts she wore.

She smiled cautiously as she approached and I just grabbed hold of her shoulders and turned her around. "Let's try that again."

"What's wrong with this?" I narrowed my eyes at the tiny fabric.

"Where did you even get those?" There wasn't a chance in hell Edward or I would buy something like that.

"Aunt Alice."

"Hint, hint she probably did this to get you in trouble. I want everything past this point-" I poked a spot on her thigh. "and here-" I touched her waist band. "needs to go on my bed by the end of the night. You can't tease Alice about being a hooker and then go around dressing like one." I said shaking my head. She huffed and stomped into her room, slamming the door.

"Yeah, stick it to the man. While you're at it, why don't you slam _two_ doors? That'll teach me." She shrieked from inside her room and I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time today.

I headed down the steps and outside, where Edward was buckling the twins into their car seats. "What happened with Ellie?"

"If you knew you'd have a heart attack." I said sliding into the passenger's seat.

"Try me." He looked at me from between the seats.

"Happy, Mom?" Ellie strutted out of the house wearing skinny jeans and the same top, but with a white tank top underneath. I nodded at her dramatics and she got into the car, sitting next to Seth in the last row.

"You look like the marker that Bowie sniffs at school." Tony said watching her bright as maneuver around the car.

"You should come with a warning," Seth teased. "I need sunglasses just to look at you."

"I need to lower my ugly standards just to look at you." She bit back.

"Quit it guys." Edward said closing the door.

"We won't be getting ice cream if you guys keep acting like this." I said turning to look at them and raising the bitch brow. They both straightened up in their seats. Edward started up the car.

We drove in relative peace until Seth leaned in to Ellie and whispered, "You have standards?"

…**BBC…**

**Hope you laughed and or enjoyed!**

**The kids are back! Send them some reviews and to let them know they're welcomed back :D**

**And it's on time…**

**So those are pretty good reasons to review right?**

**Let's get to 670?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you: lauren2246, Yummy Dummy, DenisseWinters, Stephanie Dainiak Cullen, ec620, dowlingnana, steph A15, Cici G, crazy-chick-4life, bearygirl, Savage havoc, dr. meow1234, ccvanityy, cahtx, totes. Mah. Gotes, Kayla and ohtobeyoung.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

…**BBC…**

"I'll have mint chocolate chip." I told the tall blonde behind the counter. His blue eyes twinkled when he smiled and it was obvious that Ellie was smitten. I could see why she wanted to come here, the boys were all adorable. Ellie's cheeks had been a bright red since she walked into the store, as had Olivia's.

And Edward's.

The kid slid my cup of ice cream my way and I thanked him before heading towards Edward who was standing at the cashier staring at the ceiling in annoyance. I put my hand on his arm and chuckled a little.

"Baby, they're teenagers, it's no big deal." He slipped his arm around my waist, leaning into me.

"That one's not." He pointed to the blonde who was leaning over the counter talking to Ellie and, admittedly, he was at least twenty five.

I shrugged, and turned back to Edward. "Calm down," I shook my head and Ellie joined us with her ice cream long enough for Edward to pay before she was back at the desk. I headed back to the table where Seth and the twins were and sat with them.

"Mommy, you need to break it to Bowie that we're done." I rolled my eyes and started in on my ice cream.

"Why is that?"

"He's gonna get cheated on if we don't break up _now_." I straightened up in my seat, setting down the cup.

"Why would you cheat on him? You guys have spent two _good_ months together." She shook her head and licked her cone. "They weren't good?"

"No, they were fun, but we've been together since-" She started counting on her fingers. "since four and a half. We just didn't tell you 'cause we knew Daddy'd be upset." My eyebrows shot up and I tried to hold down my smile, because of course she was completely serious.

"And we don't want to upset Daddy." I said, letting her know that I understood her. I leaned over and wiped some ice cream from her cheeks.

"Course not!" Seth and Tony rolled their eyes.

"I think you should try and work it out with Bowie." She vehemently shook her head. "Who would you cheat on him with?" She sent a pointed look towards one of the younger looking ice cream guys who was busy scrubbing down the counter, his brown hair flopping into his face.

She put her elbow on the table, putting her chin in her hand as she stared. "He looks like Justin Bieber." I faintly recalled him as the little boy that Ellie had tapped up all over her room.

"I thought you said you don't date older men."

"I thought you were six." Seth rolled his eyes and Tony snickered.

Olivia frowned at her brother before turning back to me. "Not _Daddy_ old. But it wouldn't hurt to widen my horizons." I pursed my lips. Where the hell would a six year old _hear_ the phrase 'Widen my horizons'?

"Okay, first of all, Daddy isn't old. He's only two years older than I am-"

"You're old too." She shrugged, licking her ice cream again. I wanted to do nothing more than tap that ice cream onto her face. But I held myself back.

_Maturity._

Seth patted my arm, "You aren't _that_ old, Mommy." I kissed his hair and Olivia giggled.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Mommy." She put her cone into the cup and hopped out of her seat. "I was just playing." She tried to hug me and I leaned back.

"I don't want a hug," I stuck my tongue out at her and she surprised the hell out of me by going all spider monkey on me. She leaped into my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing her sticky mouth to my cheek. I let out a surprised laugh before wrapping my arms around her.

"You aren't old." I straightened her in my lap so that she could sit in it and eat too. "You aren't _young-_" I swiped my finger over my ice cream and put it on her nose, causing her to giggle up a storm. I smiled and kissed the top of her head as she wiped away the ice cream.

"If you stay with Bowie, I'll forgive you for hurting my feelings." The little boy was strange but I didn't need my overly friendly little girl flirting with the entire town. I already got enough of that from Ellie.

_Speaking of…_

I turned to see that Edward had gone off to the bathroom and the ice cream boy- _man_ was passing off a napkin to Ellie. Ellie was giggling up a storm and blushing as they leaned into each other. She took the napkin from the guy and held it tightly in her hand.

_The fuck?_

"Excuse me guys, I'll be right back." I stood and put Olivia back down into my seat before heading over to Ellie and leaning against the counter. They both stopped speaking, their eyes glued to me. I picked up Ellie's hand and uncurled her fingers, taking the napkin out of her hand and glancing at the back of it.

_Derek_

_555-1998_

"So, _Derek._ How old are you?"

"Twenty eight." I nodded slowly and looked down at the napkin again.

"Huh," I glanced up at _Derek_, "What a coincidence." I turned my forced smile onto Ellie who was giving me a wide eyed look that clearly meant What-are-you-doing-you're-ruining-my-life-leave-I-hate-you.

"What's a coincidence?" He asked in his deep voice, I turned my smile back to him.

"That the year she was born would be your phone number." I pointed at the last four numbers. "It's like you were meant to be. Aww…" I pouted at Ellie who wasn't any longer that cute blushing pink; instead her face was the shade of a tomato. An angry, fuming tomato. "That's cute."

"You're twelve?" He asked with wide eyes.

"No, of course not! I'm thirteen!"

"You said you've graduated!"

She chuckled awkwardly, "_Middle_ school." Derek reached out and touched my arm.

He looked at me sincerely, "I'm _really_ sorry, I didn't know-" I patted his hand before moving away from it.

"It's fine." I said honestly. It wasn't his fault that she'd edited the truth for him. It _was_ his fault that he couldn't tell that she was obviously too young looking to be a high school graduate.

"Ugh, why don't _you two _just date?" Ellie groaned, snatching her half melted ice cream off of the counter and going to the table where the kids were.

He gave me a look that clearly said he was considering Ellie's offer. I sent him a tight smile, "You know, I _would…_ _but_ I'm married… And they're all mine." I pointed at the little posse at the table and he nodded.

"Well if you ever change your mind…" He lifted his eyebrows and nodded towards the napkin. "You've got my number." He winked and the thin paper was plucked from my fingers.

"Thanks, but I think she's good." Edward flashed him a terse smirk, sliding the napkin back his way. His arm wound around my waist and he turned us so that we were heading back to the table. "_'Baby, they're teenagers'_." He mocked me in a high pitched voice, lifting an eyebrow at me and I shrugged.

"I was shutting him down gently. Who would have known he was twenty eight?" He shook his head and I patted his stomach. I decided to leave out the part about Ellie flirting with him because I love my daughter and I'd prefer that he didn't kill her.

"Fresh meat huh?"

"Yeah but I like my meat a little more matured." I turned into him, holding onto his shirt. His hands locked behind my waist and he ducked his head.

A smirk tugged at his lips, as he pulled us flush together. "Yeah?" I nodded and stretched up to lightly kiss him.

"Public. We are in _public…_" Seth hissed from the table I turned to see him shielding his face. Edward pecked my cheek before letting me go and pulling out a chair for me at the table.

"You guys are so embarrassing." Ellie groaned, pushing away her ice cream and letting her head fall forward onto her arms.

"You and Seth are just jealous because you've never been in a successful marriage." Olivia said patting my arm.

Ellie scoffed, "Successful? You were going to break up with Bowie not three minutes ago." Obviously the kids had briefed her on what had happened when she was off flirting.

"It _was_ three minutes ago!"

Ellie furrowed her eyebrows, "What?"

"Now you know how we used to feel when you talked." Edward said slinging an arm over the back of my chair.

"I'm done." Tony said standing and running his ice cream cup to the garbage can. The table went quiet as we watched him come back and he pushed in his chair.

"Okay?" Olivia shrugged, Seth and Ellie stood up though, so I assumed we were leaving. "We're leaving?"

"I guess." I shrugged, she stood and grabbed on to my hand as we made our way out of the door.

"Way to make things awkward Tony." Ellie laughed, he looked up innocently at her.

"What'd I do?"

"I don't think anyone knows, but it's still weird." I chuckled at my awkward ass family before helping O into the car. We made it home with hardly any confusion. Edward, Seth and Ellie all headed to the backyard to play soccer .as soon as we got home. The twins were all too excited to have me set up a sprinkler not too far away from where their older siblings played.

"Mommy are you going to play with me?" Tony asked, bracing his hands on my shoulders as he slipped his feet into flip flops.

"I'll be out there, but I don't really think running through a sprinkled is a good idea." He nodded and stared at my arm.

"Well, at least you'll get some sun." He smiled impishly at me and I pursed my lips.

"What is this, tear Mommy apart day?" I asked tickling him, he hugged me tightly.

"You can take it, Mommy." What the hell kind of apology it that? I rolled my eyes.

"How about you just stick to calling me beautiful every once in a while and I'll worry about my sun intake." He nodded and I kissed his cheek letting him run out. When I got to the back yard, the twins looked absolutely bored as they watched the boys run drills with Ellie.

I quickly set up the sprinkler and sprayed on waterproof sunscreen before letting them run their little hearts out. The yard was filled with squeals and grunts as the day went on. Little did I know, it'd be filled with shrieks as Bowie's blindingly white ass flashed in front of us, not minutes later.

He darted around Edward and the kids, then through the sprinkler until he charged at me.

"Oh shit…" I groaned, picking up Olivia's towel and bracing myself for the impact. He crashed into me, almost sending my chair backwards. "Bowie, what are you doing, child?" I wrapped the towel around his body and dried his wet face.

"I missed you!" He sang, before pulling my head down and kissing my cheek. "_Girl… _I was _so_ _excited_ when I heard you were back!"

"So excited that you ran out of the house without clothes on?"

"Whatever gets me here the quickest." He hugged my neck again, his arm digging into my shoulder.

"You're hurting me, Bow."

"Blake Oswald!" Alice barked coming around the corner of the house with clothes in hand. I tried to hold my snicker in, as did Ellie and Edward. I tried to talk her out of that name, and I told her I'd laugh, when she said it but _nope_. That was what she and Jasper insisted upon.

Jasper followed behind her with a lawn chair. "Hey guys!" He grinned and blew some of his hair out of his face. Edward picked up the soccer ball, holding it under his arm as he stood by the goal.

"Guys, we've talked about this. You _have_ to clothe your kid."

Alice pointed at him, rolling her neck. "You know what Edward? Clothe your face and then we'll talk."

He furrowed his eyebrows, opening his mouth to say something. She held up her hand, cutting him off and collapsed into the chair that Jazz had set up next to me.

"He is convinced clothes slow him down, he took them off in the car and then took off. I didn't even see it happen." He slapped his hand into Edwards and I chuckled.

I leaned over and hugged her as tightly as my injury would allow. "What's wrong?" Jasper collapsed next to me on the ground, tugging Blake Oswald into his lap so that he could put clothes on him.

She sighed and I patted her thigh before leaning into Jazz. "Why don't you go with Edward, so we can talk?" He sent Alice a concerned look before standing and taking Bowie over to the sprinkler before he went to join Edward.

"What's going on?" I asked, I felt like shit for not keeping in contact with my best friend, as of recent.

"I'm just stressed." She dropped her head backwards onto the chair. "I'm more than glad to have Bowie back but he's just _so_…" she held up her hands and shook them. "He's like me times twelve."

"So, like you and Jasper. Wonder how that happened?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Shitty condoms."

I slapped her arm, "Don't be a bitch, you know you couldn't do anything without that kid." She rubbed her arm and slapped my thigh.

"You asked how it happened and I told you." She shrugged. "And," She said, getting back on topic. "Jazz and I haven't had sex in like…" She looked up. "four days." I bit my lip to keep myself from telling her how long it's been for Edward and me. But I stopped myself.

"Is something wrong with one of you?" She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You'd think so. We just haven't had time…"

"Make time. Bowie has to sleep at some point."

She stared at me seriously, "Bella, if Bowie is tired enough to sleep then you know damn well Jasper and I are on the edge of passing out." I nodded. "I can't complain though, I guess, you know, you guys have _four_."

_Not four Bowie's._

"Yeah, but they also keep each other entertained too." I shrugged watching the twins and Bowie play together in the sprinkler.

"That's what I should do." She snapped her fingers.

"What?" I looked at her cautiously, because… Let's face it, the bitch is crazy.

"I'm going to pop kids out, like you. I mean, I'm gonna' have them coming out of the crapper." I rolled my eyes and picked up my water bottle, taking a swig.

"More kids are never the answer." I said to her, just like I said to Jasper weeks ago. "If you and Jasper are struggling with him then I think you should set more rules or whatever… Not add more kids." I'm no prize winning mother either but there was some shit that's just common sense.

"It's whatever," She waved her hand around and I frowned.

"It's really not 'whatever', hun." She shrugged and I let it drop.

"So how are things with you and Edward?" She nudged my arm and it was my turn to shrug.

"Everything's fine, we're still trying to get everything back together." I sat up straight in my seat. "You know, sending off the kids and being apart for so long messed things up. Then my rub is busted, as is my shoulder, and that… that's hard to come back from."

She nodded and leaned in, "What about the sex?"

"Not for another five weeks." Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline and I shrugged.

"Good god, sorry for complaining. That sucks," She shook her head. "I could never go five weeks."

"Two months. There was also the past three weeks." She gasped and I nodded.

"You got six weeks because of a rib? Fuck that, look. If you try certain positions, there won't be any kind of strain on your ribs. Just keep off of your side." I bit my lip before taking another drink.

"Four kids and you aren't an alcoholic? You, my friend, are a saint."

"The fact that you decide someone is _either_ an alcoholic or a saint, kind of taints that compliment." She slapped my thigh and I chuckled. The soccer ball came rolling towards us and Alice kicked it away.

"If Bowie is really as energetic as you say, and you want some time with Jasper, you can drop him off here every once in a while." She grabbed my face, pulling my head down until I was met with a face full of tits, and kissed my forehead.

"I seriously love you."

"I'm not _adopting _him, mind you." She nodded eagerly and her eyes flicked towards my lips, still not having let go of me.

"I'm so happy I could kiss you right now!"

"Do it!" Someone coughed from Edward's direction, I flipped him off.

"See, I can tell that you are considering kissing me right now. And I'm just going to tell you right now that if you kiss me you will get punched so hard in the vagina you won't be able to walk for days." She pursed her lips and she had that 'I'm going to piss you off look'. I tried pulling away, to no avail since my fucking ribs would kill if I moved at this angle.

"I know that my fist would be the most action you've gotten all week, but I swear to you, I will hurt you." She groaned and released my head, provoking two disappointed groans.

"Bowie!" Tony huffed, I looked over to see Bowie's little ass jumping through the sprinklers, unclothed.

Olivia stumbled back from the sprinkler, falling onto her ass. "Mommy!" She crossed her arms over her chest, before changing her mind and shielding her eyes. Alice shot out of her chair, grabbing a towel from next to me.

"Fucking hell. I'm sorry, Bella." She groaned before going and wrapping him in a towel. Meanwhile Bowie was giggling up a storm as he was carried off.

She stopped at the patio doors, "Jazz, are you coming?" He held up a finger, staring down at the ball that he and Ellie were fighting over. I couldn't hear her but Ellie pointed over his shoulder and he turned, giving her time to push him over and take the ball.

"Jasper?"

"I'll be home when this is over, Babe." He didn't wait for any kind of response from Alice before he charged Edward who had just been passed to. Alice huffed and I stood following her.

"Alice, why don't you just wait, the game can't take all that long?"

"I can't- Look, I'm really tired of-" She stopped talking, casting her eyes to the floor. Bowie must have sensed his mother's distress as stopped squirming and stared at her.

"Of?"

"Everything, Bella. I just need to sleep…" I stepped forward and hugged her tightly, before kissing Bowie's forehead and whispering to him to be good. I saw her out of the driveway before going to the backyard again. The first thing I saw was Seth jump midair and take Ellie down as she dribbled the ball.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" I asked, rushing towards Ellie who popped back up and dived at Jasper, as he was in possession of the ball.

"Chill, baby, it's contact now." I sent him a What-the-fuck look and he put up his hands. "I told them we aren't allowed to hurt Ellie."

"Seth's little, Edward, watch out for him." Jasper stuck out a leg to trip Ellie as she dribbled back down towards his goal. She didn't fall though, instead spinning and throwing an elbow into his gut. He doubled over and the ball shot towards Edward who stiff armed Seth and scored.

"Edward!" I yelled as he helped Seth up, they patted each other on the back and got back to playing. "Whatever." I fell back into my chair only to be soaked as the twins came falling into my lap.

"I win, Tony!" Olivia boasted as she crawled up me.

"Calm down, sweetie." I said as her elbow came down on my shoulder.

"I'm hungry, Mommy." She pouted, sitting across my lap and laying her head on my chest.

"What do you want to eat?" Tony climbed up into the chair Alice had just vacated.

"Hot dogs! I'll ask Daddy to grill them!" He shot out of the chair and went to Edward who was laid out in the field being heckled by Jazz who stood over him.

"Edward?" I asked sitting up straighter to see if he was hurt.

"I'm fine." His hand came up and he waved me off. Tony obviously couldn't give any more shits, about his father's state, as he just sat on Edward's stomach and leaned over in his face. Edward nodded to Tony and Jasper kicked his shoe, urging him to get up.

"I think he _is_ hurt, Mommy." Olivia said, as we watched Edward not get up. I nodded in agreement and the two of us stood, and headed towards the makeshift field. I smacked Jasper's shoulder and he jumped.

"What did you do to him?" I asked kneeling next to Edward. Seth and Ellie were still aggressively fighting over the ball in front of a goal a while away.

"I just got the wind knocked out of me." He said patting my knee and leaning up on his forearms. Tony moved off of his stomach

"Told you tackling was a bad idea." Ellie said, kicking the ball past us. I rolled my eyes and stood, offering my hand to him. He grabbed one of my hands and Jasper's hoisting himself onto his feet.

_Tackling?_

"Hey, you want to stay for dinner?" I asked brushing the grass off of Edward's shirt. Jasper shrugged, glancing at his watch.

"I don't know, Ali's probably pissed at me." He bit his lip and looked at me. "What should I do?"

"I don't know, but if I were you I'd go home, because you promised to." Edward nodded, rubbing the small of my back before taking Tony to go fire up the grill. I watched them leave until I was wrapped up in a tight hug. I turned back to Jasper and hugged him back; knowing that he and Ali were going through shit hurt me too. They were like my siblings.

"I'm sorry, hun." I said quietly, patting his back. "I'm sure you two will work things out."

"Thanks, B. I hope you're right." I rubbed his arm for a second before turning and wrapping an arm around his waist, leading him towards the grill.

"Me too."

…BBC…

"What was wrong with Seth earlier?" I asked Edward as I threw my hair into a pony tail for bed.

"Did he tell you?" I tossed him a look over my shoulder. He lifted an eyebrow over his glasses that drove me wild and I sighed. He spun his chair back to the desk and I frowned.

"If he had told me, I wouldn't be asking."

"Well it's not my business to tell."

"I'm going to hurt you." He rolled his eyes and I laughed. "Just tell me!"

"I'm sexless for two months. What more could you do?" I snickered quietly at him.

"Come on, tell me. I'm his mother, I should know these things."

"You don't know if you should know it or not because you don't know what it is." I wrinkled my nose at him as he tried to talk circles around me.

_Tried._

"Edward…" I whined obnoxiously, but hey, it worked for Alice. I turned and walked towards his desk, pushing the piles of shit he never organized I perched myself on it, in front of him. "Just tell me." I pouted, but I was pretty sure I looked like a blow fish. I leaned over towards him, so that my cleavage was in view and my legs were on either sides of him.

He put his hands on the outside of my thighs and scooted the chair closer to me. "Why don't you go lay down? You've been going all day, that can't be good for you."

"If you tell me what was wrong with Seth, I'll lay down all tomorrow."

"Yeah, see I've had experiences with these kinds of deals and you don't really follow through." He said smartly, pushing away from the desk and standing between my thighs.

"You wouldn't have to deal with the disappointment of seeing me not follow through with our deal if you just told me now." I said, running my hands under the soft cotton of his t-shirt then up his taught stomach.

"Or I could not tell you _and_ not make the deal." I pushed the shirt up as far as I could before he whipped it over his head and dropped it.

I pressed light kisses down his chest as my hands started gaining interest in his pants. "But then we both lose."

"No you lose." I looked up at him from beneath my lashes, bitch brow intact. "Yeah, we both lose."

I slipped my hands under the fabric of his pants and boxers, squeezing his ass. "If you tell me I'll give you a little something in return."

"If I told you, you probably wouldn't want to give me anything in return." He said cryptically, as my hand rounded its way towards his cock.

"Why?"

"It's personal. And he's a kid, which isn't really-" He shook his head and wrinkled his nose. I gripped him tightly in my hand and he let out a harsh breath.

"Don't get me started knowing you can't finish…" He said tersely as I massaged him.

"The only reason one of us wouldn't be finishing tonight is because a certain one of us is withholding information that the other one wants to know." He moaned, visibly upset by the circumstances.

"Baby, if I tell you, you won't want to help me out. But if I refuse to tell you I'm left high and dry." I bit my lip, wondering if high and dry was a sexual term… It'd make sense if it were… "Bella?" He snapped at me and my only response was to swipe my thumb over his head.

"How about I tell you _after_?" My movements still and I roll my eyes.

"After you cum? Who's to say you won't trick me and not tell?"

"I don't know. Baby please, don't use my needs against me. You're supposed to love me."

"I do love you. And you're supposed to tell me everything."

"Is that a rule? I don't think it is."

"It is." I bullshitted, do marriages have rules? Hell, I was _in_ one and even I didn't know.

"Okay well then I have some shit to tell you. I have a love child in Texas and in Boston." I nodded and made quick work of his pants. "I've got a church in Utah where all they do is worship me." I pulled his fully erect cock out of his jeans and licked my lips.

"I can see why." I said swiping my thumb through a bead of precum at the tip.

"Yeah, my dick is actually the image on many of the stained glass windows in the church."

"We should get one of the windows for our bedroom."

"It's being overnighted, baby." I moaned and pushed him back a little so that I had room to sink to my knees. It wasn't fair to him to have to be sexually deprived because his fuck hot wife broke a rib. I was feeling quite generous, and horny-

And let's face it, I loved his cock.

So I decided that a little release wouldn't hurt anyone. I pumped him slowly, tapping his head against my tongue. He grabbed hold of my hair and I opened my mouth to him, accepting his generous offer willingly. He slid himself into my mouth until the hairs at the base of his cock tickled my nose and I was majorly gagging on him.

I jerked back when it came to be too much and bobbed my head back and forth on his dick, my hand sliding over the skin I couldn't cover with my mouth. My free hand went down to his balls, massaging them gently as I blew him.

"Fuck…" I moaned at his dirty mouth and arched my back so that my rock hard nipples brushed against his thighs. "Baby I need to be inside you, can you handle it." Who the fuck cares if I could handle it? I was entirely too worked up to do anything but start tugging off my shorts. He pulled me to my feet cautiously, fusing our lips as he walked me backwards to the bed.

I moaned against his mouth, feeling his cock bump into my stomach. "I'm probably not going to last long. I'm sorry, Baby." I shook my head, panting against his mouth.

"Don't apologize, I won't either." He stopped moving us once we got to the bed so that I could turn and crawl in without hurting myself. I laid back and let him pull off my underwear and shirt before he settled between my thighs.

Our eyes met as he lined up with my entrance. Our lips met as he thrust inside of me. Then our groans both resonated out to the room at the contact. His was from pleasure and mine was from pain. Now I fucking knew why we were on a sex ban.

I relaxed my upper body, trying not to put so much pressure on my rib. I did everything I could have done to keep Edward from noticing the pain I was in. I apparently did a pretty good job hiding it because all I saw was his eyes clenching shut and him begging me to cum first. I knew I had done a bang up job acting because if he had even suspected that I was in pain he'd be across the room in the blink of an eye.

"Bella, baby, please… Cum for me." His eyes blazed into mine and next thing I knew he was twirling his thumb over my clit, a move that always through me off of the edge. I arched my back and let out a strangled moan while I squeezed him with everything I had, inducing his own orgasm.

_And _that_ was the first time I faked an orgasm with my husband._

Once he finished emptying himself into me, he pulled out of me and rolled onto his back.

He sighed contently, "We're shit at following orders." I nodded, feeling crazy guilty for faking it with him. He turned his head to look at me and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Look I'm sorry about how short it was, I-" I cupped his jaw and tried to suppress the stabbing pain from inside me.

"I don't care about that." I strained to sit up, as it was putting too much pressure on my rib.

"Are you hurting?" His eyes widened, his bright green eyes swimming with worry.

"I uh-" His eyes were wide, anticipating an answer. I'd already lied to him once this evening with the orgasm and didn't want to add to that. "Yeah."

"Shit, baby, I'm so fucking sorry. My god-" I winced as his panic wasn't really helping anything. "Do you need to go to the hospital?" He shot out of the bed, locating his shorts and tugging them on.

"No, come lay down. I'll be okay." I sighed, laying a hand over the aching rib. He darted back towards the bed, leaning over me. I found his concern endearing and slightly worrisome. He looked like he was going to beat himself up. I patted the space next to me on the bed and he eagerly complied. I just snuggled into his side in the most painless way possible and tried my hardest to fall asleep.

"If I ever hurt you again I give you permission to beat the shit out of me." He said softly, kissing every part of me immediately near his lips.

"Look if it was that bad I wouldn't need your permission." He smirked at me, but it didn't reach his eyes as they flashed down to my waist.

"I'm fine, just calm down, okay?" I tapped his nose. "You are too pretty to worry anyway." He smiled at me fluttering his lashes before pressing his lips to mine. "You _can_ tell me what was wrong with Seth though." I said looking up at him.

"He got his first legitimate erection, and just wanted to know what was going on." I put my hand on his chest, lifting myself up so that I could see him better.

"Really?" I thought about him basically pushing me aside in the hallway.

Edward pushed some stray hairs out of my face, his green eyes twinkling. "Really. You can probably imagine how embarrassing it'd be to run into your mom when something like that happens, right?" He nodded and I sighed, laying back down.

I bit my lip, "I guess," he hummed and shifted under me, kissing my temple.

"Goodnight, I love you." He whispered, reaching over to turn off the lamp.

"Love you too, baby." I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

…**BBC…**

**Hope you laughed and/or enjoyed!**

**Reviews for family time!**

**I think Alistair's trial shall be next chapter**

**686? **

**Have a Happy Father's Day!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks to: Dovesfly, jkkhreedy, dr. meow1234, Melnaugh, cahtx, Yummy Dummy, MaryMary123, dazzleglo, Who'sTorchwoodHarryDoctorDraco, ccvanityy, i. heart. The. Doctor, steph A15, DenisseWinters, totes. mah. Gotes, crazy-chick-4life, Kayla, ohtobeyoung, ec620, Stephanie Dainiak Cullen, dowlingnana, breakingbrianna and bearygirl.**

**I just wanted to say, Welcome new comers! *Does a big sweeping motion in the general direction of… nothing I guess* I'm glad to have you *cough* and your reviews *Cough* (Hint, hint) Haha**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

…**BBC…**

"Is the man that ordered for you to go out and kill Mr. Viotti here, in this court room?" I held myself from rolling my eyes at the bullshit questions. I had a whole bureau of agents I was representing so I had to manage what I said and did.

"Yes, Mr. Gerandy." I pointed to Alistair, and he scowled at me. He had done a phenomenal job at keeping his composure so far, all part of the act that was put in place by his dick of a lawyer.

"How were you related to the case again?" I straightened up in my seat as the lawyer came and leaned against the witness stand.

"I am a FBI agent. I was ordered to go undercover, along with three of my coworkers." I pushed my bangs out of my face and glanced over at Edward, Jazz, and Tyler sitting in the front row of the onlookers. They were waiting for me to finish my testimony; I was the last to go.

When I looked back to the lawyer he was staring intently at me, hand on chin. "Are these the men that went along with you?" He asked pushing away from the desk and going towards the guys.

"They are."

"Did any of them assist you on your killing sprees?" I lifted an eyebrow and pursed my lips.

"I didn't _kill_ anyone. I'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from calling it that." Native Arizonan lawyer furrowed his eyebrows like the bastard he was.

"Were you not sent to go and kill a multitude of people?"

This mother fucker…

"I was. I didn't kill them though, so you can't call it a killing spree." I rolled my eyes, the lawyer turned and walked quickly to where I sat.

"You didn't kill _anyone_?" he asked, adjusting his suit, still as uncomfortable looking as the first time he wore a suit.

"I wasn't sent to kill anyone." I sneered, jerking a finger towards Gerandy. "I was sent to uncover his sh-" I took a deep breath. "I was sent to bust Gerandy on any wrong dealings he was doing."

"So how'd you turn from uncovering Gerandy's business to becoming an assassin?"

_I'll show this fucker an assassin._

My jaw clenched, and the lawyer working for us called, "Objection! Assuming facts not in evidence, your honor."

"Sustained." The judge grumbled.

The lawyer smirked nastily at me. "What roll did you play during the investigation?"

"I acted Mr. Gerandy's wife, for all intents and purposes." I said evenly. Jasper was behind the lawyer going cross eyed and sticking out his tongue at me. Emmett and Edward both elbowed him inconspicuously and the lawyer tried to regain my attention.

"So how did _you,_ of everyone sent in, end up going out to kill his victims?"

"We wanted to make sure no one actually died on these trips out, so we made sure that the men who went out all had a 'newbie'-" I used air quotes. "available to go along with them. Since there were only three men that went in as gang members, it was a good idea to include me in the mix, to make sure none of the actual gang members completed their tasks.

"Luckily Gerandy saw it the same way we did and paired each of us with someone more experienced. Everything is easier to accomplish with more people anyway." I explained, the lawyer nodded and went back to his desk glancing at a stack of papers.

"Were you sexually involved with Mr. Gerandy?" My eyes widened in disgust.

"I was not." Gerandy shook his head from the desk. "It was constantly attempted, on his end. But no."

"How far did you and Mr. Gerandy end up getting?"

I bit my lip, narrowing my eyes at the man. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Have you lied Isabella? Is that why you're hesitant to answer the question? Or-"

"Objection!"

"is it because your _husband _is present?"

"Objection!" Our lawyer screamed. "Badgering and compound questioning."

"Sustained."

"How far did you get, with my client?"

"We kissed." I said simply. He nodded, holding eye contact with me like he didn't quite believe me.

"Yeah. That's it?"

"That's all I said isn't it?" He smirked at me and I clenched my fists under the desk.

"It is." I looked over at Charlie and Emmett, who were a row behind the other guys. Emmett looked concerned, but Charlie was silently warning me not to fuck this up. I straightened up in the chair, trying to look a little less defiant.

"Back to the subject." _Why the fuck did we get off subject anyway?_ "So Gerandy _told_ you that you needed to go out with…" He glanced at the file again. "Royce?" I nodded.

"Yes, he did." The man nodded skeptically and I shrugged.

"Let me explain, why I'm asking you these questions." The lawyer tapped his thigh. "Many agents in this kind of situation tend to be double agents. We all saw what you did to Royce-"

"You realize Royce wasn't an agent. What does that have to do with anything?"

"We just know what you are capable of."

"Everyone is capable of something. You are capable of becoming a criminal but that doesn't mean that you'd turn on your job, _defending_ criminals-" I sent Alistair a glance. "to become one, just because you're _capable_. You know what I'm saying?" He nodded and I lifted an eyebrow.

"Mrs. Masen," He started again. "so you are trying to tell me that you never once aided in an act of violence while under Gerandy's jurisdiction?"

"I didn't because I was never under Gerandy's jurisdiction. I was under the city of Port Angeles's Federal Bureau of Investigation's jurisdiction the entire time."

"You were just there during the planning and the beginning phases of the execution? You know, doing what he said to a _point_. Then stopping?" He said, nodding in a patronizing manner.

"Yes, that was what the job called for, the orders were for us to go _along_ with Gerandy, as we always had an inkling as to what was coming up next. Gerandy never had any real control, we always had a choice, whether he knew it or not." Gerandy rolled his eyes as I directed my comment towards him.

"Alright," The man said pinching his chin. "Mrs. Masen, what reason would Gerandy have that would make him want to take out his banker?"

"Gerandy told us that he had noticed that the bank was withholding money from him."

"So he called for their deaths?" He asked with fake incredulity.

"That's what happened." I shrugged, I knew everyone before me had said the exact same thing, the truth. He wasn't going to intimidate a lie out of me.

"Now, Isabella," My jaw clenched at his lack of respect. "Why would he send you, his doting wife, to go and kill a few people?"

"I pitched in with idea's he thought I'd be a good addition." He nodded, looking towards his client. Everything about Clark Markson pissed me off. This wasn't the first time I had to deal with him. He was also the attorney for Robert McCarty, during Alec Volturi's trial. The bastard was smugger than anyone I had ever met. It was hard to believe one could be so cocky, especially when he'd lost so many cases.

His smug attitude was probably just a cover to hide how truly upset he was that his name rhymed.

_Rhyming mother fucker._

"Isabella, if you've lied to my client for the past few months what reason do we have to believe you know?" I set my jaw and took a deep breath, knowing he was picking with me. Just like he did years ago.

"The fact that I was sent in undercover to investigate Gerandy, so that I could come and sit here and tell you _what I'm telling you now_. I'm not doing this sh- testimony for fun_, Clark._"

"Sounds to me like Isabella has done a bit of thinking on how she was going to get herself on this stand to prosecute my client." Markson said turning to the jury, the group opinion of Mr. Markson was obvious as you look at them. They had fucking-hell-he's-a-dumbass written all over their faces.

I slapped my hands onto the surface in front of me. "Sounds to me like you don't understand the purpose of the FBI, _Clark_." There were a couple of quiet chuckles as Clark turned towards me.

"Let's keep this professional, Mrs. Masen and Mr. Markson." The judge said from next to me. I hated working with this asshole in the court.

"Mrs. Masen, if you and Mr. Gerandy weren't intimate," He scratched behind his ear, "then why are you pressing sexual assault charges?" His jaw ticked at his words and I smirked at his discomfort.

"If you went to law school why are you still such a terrible lawyer?" I asked knowing he probably cheated his way through law school the same way he did high school. Just with less smelly ass corsages and awkward first times.

_I can't believe it's such a small ass world._

Judge Jenson sighed, "This is not playtime, Mrs. Masen, answer the questions and then you and Mr. Markson could take it outside after the trial."

"I'm pressing sexual assault charges because he tried to _sexually assault_ me."

"What reason would he have to sexually assault you, Mrs. Masen?"

"What reason does anyone have to sexually assault someone? Gerandy had some false sense of ownership over me and he told me many times that I was _his_ or that I _had_ to sleep with him, because we were in a relationship." I shrugged holding Clark's gaze.

"Objection! This is irrelevant." Ms. Jameson called from her desk.

_Well that was rude. _

_I thought I was saying some special shit._

"Sustained, where _are_ you taking this Mr. Markson?" It was obvious that he didn't know where he was taking it.

"Just covering my bases-"

"Unless you have any more _case related_ questions I say Mrs. Masen is dismissed." Mr. Markson just shook his head and Judge Jenson gestured to the benches where the witnesses and sparse audience were located.

"Thank you, Mrs. Masen. We are going to take a short recess and return in thirty minutes." I moved from the podium carefully. I had fallen off these motherfuckers before and it wasn't pretty. When I pulled my eyes off of my feet I was met with concerned gazes from both Clark and Edward.

"I'm fine." Of course the last time I fell coming off of the stand, I was pregnant with twins and couldn't tell one step from another.

"Same old clumsy Bella." Markson laughed.

"Same old douchey Clark." I sighed. "How is it possible to maintain a steady level of asshole-ish-ness over eighteen years?"

"You loved it then, you love it now." Of course he wouldn't have any qualms about speaking to me this way in front of my husband. It was my understanding that he thinks he can say anything to me just because I lost my virginity to him back in high school.

"Oh _please_, don't give yourself so much credit." I scoffed and wrapped an arm around Edward's waist. I was still a little ticked at the dumb questions that I encountered from Markson, put I tried to push it away. It was over now, done with. I was refreshing knowing that I could go home and not deal with Gerandy any longer.

"How's the wife, Marky?" He rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"Pregnant." Of course my high school sweetheart had married my high school nemesis. It was like something from a sitcom.

_A bad one._

"Congratulations." I patted his shoulder and he nodded.

"Thanks. How's everything with you two and the kids?"

"Great. Our oldest daughter is moving on to high school next year, so that's pretty exciting for all of us." Clark nodded before looking over my head at Edward.

"This is awkward, I'm going to leave." Edward said in my ear before waving at Emmett whose back was turned. I grabbed onto his jacket, not excited about the allotted alone time with Clark. He slipped out of my grip easily though and I turned back to Clark.

"Does he know?" Clark asked his finger going between the two of us.

I nodded, "Why wouldn't he? Every time you see me you've got some cocky innuendo about our relationship. How long do you think it takes people to catch on to that?" There was no anger in my voice, just a hint of amusement.

"It doesn't bother him?"

"Nope." We stopped by a little table with coffee set up, pouring ourselves a cup.

"Bothers the hell out of my wife." He chuckled adding sugar.

"That we still talk to each other? We can't really help that…" We only see each other once, maybe twice every year. No reason to flip a shit.

"She knows that we were really close in high school and-"

"Tell your wife, that I said, I don't want you." I said as good naturedly as that statement could have possibly been. "Knowing you you've told her we've been having sex at every one of these run-ins." He blushed and I kept myself from splashing my coffee in his face.

"Why don't you go home and tell her that's not the case. Then she wouldn't be so worried." I just couldn't believe he would lead his pregnant wife to believe he was cheating on her. I mean, _I_ didn't like the bitch, but _come on,_ that's a shitty thing to do.

_How is it even possible that _everyone_ I come across is fucked up in some way?_

"I was kidding!" He laughed, but I didn't believe him for a second. "You think I'd do that?"

"I wouldn't put anything past a person who's first and last name rhyme."

He shook his head. "You just can't get over that can you?" I shrugged and he clapped once. "Hey, you got your cursing under control!"

"It wasn't uncontrollable before." I said rolling my eyes.

"It's the new husband, huh?" He asked nodding towards Edward.

_New?_

"It's the kids, Mark."

"Clark."

"They rhyme, it gets confusing."

"It wasn't confusing when you were calling it out. I'm just saying…" I clenched my fingers around my cup because nothing fucks up a case like dumping coffee on an attorney.

"No, if I remember it right, you were the only one doing any calling." I lifted an eyebrow and his face went red as he knew exactly what I was talking about. After we had sex prom night, he was crying too hard to drive us home. We ended up having to find the nearest gas station and call his mother, seeing as I didn't have my license. Then when Mother Markson didn't pick up and we were still stranded, I had to result to calling Emmett's help.

_It was a delightful night._

"Good one." I nodded. "Uh, hi, Emmett." Markson said scratching the back of his neck. I turned to see Emmett glaring at Markson over my shoulder.

"Nice job out there." They shook hands and I elbowed Emmett in the ribs for his blatant sarcasm.

"It's always hard for me to have an old flame up on the stand."

"Well I can't imagine you have many old flames, so you got off easily on that one. Just like you did on my sister." I elbowed him again and Markson furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't follow."

"_Got off easily_… on my sister. You and Bella had sex, remember? Or did all of the crying cloud your memory?"

"I'm going to break your arm." I groaned pushing him again.

"Same old Swan's." Clark shook his head. "Well, I should get going. I've got to get back, but you all have a nice night."

"You too, Clark." Em and I replied together. As soon as Clark was gone Edward was back at my side.

"Way to leave me hanging," I grumbled as he wrapped his arm around me.

"You didn't have to stay."

"It was the polite thing to do." Emmett pursed his lips at me, mouthing 'Polite' before scoffing and rolling his eyes.

"He screwed my wife, I don't have to be polite." I rolled my eyes and he held me to his side.

"He cried after, you could at least be kind of nice to him." Emmett said, poking my arm.

"You were an ass to him, Em."

"I had to drive him home after he screwed my sister. I get a little more asshole leeway than Edward! He didn't even know you then."

"I think we all need to celebrate this shit being over." Jasper said breaking between Edward and I. He honestly looked like shit. He had decided to give Alice some space and time, so that she could recharge. He was currently rooming at our house, Bowie frequently visited too.

"Hooters?" Tyler suggested there were multiple woops of agreement, mine not included. Next thing I knew I was sitting around a table, while a waitress, in a too tight top, leaned over in front of my husband to set down his wings. I wasn't really the Hooters type, but I figured what the fuck? That was our last case pertaining to Gerandy, for a while. Why not celebrate?

I easily drifted off into my own little world as the guys discussed sports and the unusually high amount of waitress stopped by to _check_ on our food. They fawned over the guys more than I cared to witness, but they were seemingly harmless. Minus the fact that my glass was completely empty and one of the ladies would stop by every three seconds to check Edward's glass, leaning over his shoulder and the like.

"Is everything alright here?" A blonde asked leaning into Tyler's shoulder to 'check his glass' and sniff him on her way.

Her eyes trailed over the guys' cups before she turned. "Uh, excuse me?" I said impatiently, lifting my glass and shaking it. That bitch had the nerve to look the other way and walk off. I moved to get off of the stool and do something ignorant when Edward stopped me.

"It's okay, Baby." He turned his head towards the checkout station and three of the girls were on their way over. A tall perky girl made it first, sending the other two girls back to work.

"How can I help you?" She asked grinning and leaning in to him. He turned and picked up my glass, winking at her.

"Could you fill this for me, Honey?" He purred smoothly. I watched irritably as she nodded and giggled as their hands brushed when she took the cup. She quickly left the table, sending looks over her shoulder as she went.

He turned to me, obviously not having disengaged his dazzle from using it on the waitress. I sighed, getting lost in his eyes and forgetting that he had just seduced the waitress a second ago.

"Thanks, Baby." He tapped my chin.

"Anything for you." I chuckled and snapped my eyes away from his before turning towards the guys who had obviously saw the whole exchange. They were curling their lips and grimacing at us.

"What?" The waitress set the drinks down on Edward's far side.

"Thank you." He smiled sending her back into giggles.

"You two are just… ugh." Emmett said tipping his beer.

"They're cute now, but I happen to know they haven't had sex in a month." I glared at Jasper, for putting our shit out there like he did. Even though it wasn't completely accurate, Edward and I had had sex not two weeks ago. "I don't need to be cutesy, as long as I'm still getting laid."

"Which you aren't." I said nonchalantly.

He stuck out his tongue, "I'm getting laid more than you are."

"I'm on bed rest, my rib is fucked up." I groaned.

"Oh so your bed rest only applies to sexual activity?" Jazz asked like the ass he was.

"I don't know if you've ever fucked with a broken rib, but that shit hurts."

"So?"

"What the fuck do you mean 'so'?" I asked with a little more bite than I had intended. Jasper's eyes trailed towards Edward's and he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before sighing.

"Never mind, B." He rolled his eyes and I took a long drink from my beer.

Edward pulled my stool in closer to his. "We can leave if you want." He said in my ear before pressing a kiss to it.

I put my hand on his thigh, "No, I'm fine here. Have fun." My only qualms about being here were that I felt like I was intruding on guy time or whatever they called it. They obviously didn't think I was an intruder though, as they all with the exception of Edward, had no problems discussing their sex lives and other guy shit in front of me.

"Since Lauren I've made sure to double bag it." Tyler hissed, I felt bad for him, but the guys slapped his back and laughed it off. "Bitch… Last thing I need is to have green shit leaking from my dick."

Jasper nudged Edward, laughing. "Again."

"That's not funny. You don't realize how much that burned." Tyler grumbled, tipping back his beer. "You just be lucky that your wives aren't running around on you, it sucks."

Emmett shook his head, and I picked up my own beer. "Yeah, but we're stuck at home while you're out getting pussy! We can't enjoy that kind of stuff anymore." I coughed on the swig I'd just taken, caught off guard. I got wary looks from everyone around the table and Edward patted my back.

"Can we at least try to talk like there's a lady here?" He said lifting an eyebrow at Emmett.

"Bella's cool. She won't repeat anything. Right, B?" I nodded and waved him off, before coughing again.

"Rose is cool too, but I wouldn't talk about that shit in front of her." I tried not to focus on the fact that Edward could be feeling the same way Emmett did about 'getting pussy' and whatnot. I mean, married life is difficult at times, but I don't really feel like I'm missing out on anything.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "But, Bella's my sister. She knows what she got herself into when she came out here." I rolled my eyes quickly becoming annoyed by the way they spoke as if I weren't here.

"We came out to celebrate the case being over. Not to discuss your dicks and their needs." Edward huffed, taking a pull from his beer.

"My dick only has one need." Jazz shrugged.

"You know what? It's not a big deal, I think I'm going to go and hang out with Rose and Alice." I didn't want them arguing over something so trivial. They hadn't gotten to spend time together in a while, and I didn't feel like interrupting.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked grabbing my hand as I stood.

Em groaned, "Fuck it. We can censor or whatever, if you want us to, Bella. You don't have to leave."

I smiled, "I know I don't _have_ to. You guys have fun and I'll catch up with you later." Edward and Emmett had a silent conversation across the table as the waitress came back. Edward rolled his eyes before getting up to stand next to me.

"Come on, don't be party poopers." Jasper whined, downing his beer. I raised an eyebrow at his use of 'party poopers.' "Just stay. Our conversation about pussy is over… You know since no one but Tyler's getting any."

"Actually, I got laid yesterday." Emmett said, raising his hand. I think my brain was just raped by that mental image.

_Mentally scarred for life?_

_Check._

"Yeah, I'm leaving." I patted Edward's back before waving at the guys, and turning to make my way to the front.

"Hey, hey, hold on, I'm coming with you." I felt one of Edward's fingers slip through my belt loop as he followed me through the packed restaurant. By the time we made it outside he had pulled me into his arms from behind.

"You aren't leaving because you're mad, right?" He asked, kissing my ear. I turned in his arms and cupped his jaw, smiling when he leaned into my palm.

"No. I'm leaving because you guys should have time together too. I've been hogging you." I smirked and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Whatever you say, baby." He reached into his pocket and handed me the keys to the car.

"You go ahead and take the car. I'll get a ride home later." I nodded, taking the keys. He put a finger under my chin, making me look up at him. "Please go home and get some rest. You need to let yourself heal." His hand hovered over my rib and I nodded as he walked me to the car.

"I will," I kissed him once more. "I love you, and I'll see you later."

"I love you too, beautiful." He closed my door and stepped back waving as I started the car and took off. When I got home, Rose, Alice and the kids were sitting in front of the media center watching To Catch a Predator. I snuck up behind the large group and sank onto the couch between Rose and Alice, making sure I didn't disrupt the kids. This was probably the tamest they'd been all evening.

I signaled for Ali and Rose to lean forward so that I could whisper, "Why the hell are you watching To Catch a Predator?" The twins and Bowie stared at the screen, bored out of their minds. Olivia's head stared to droop and she woke with a jump.

"Disney is overrated." Alice sighed, turning on the couch so that her head was in my lap and her feet in Rose's. "None of us actually get a happy ending."

I shook my head, looking at the kids. "Speak for yourself. I'm happy where I am." There was a sucking sound from the corner of the room and Rose leaned over, picking up a magazine and launching it in the direction of the noise.

"Ow!" Jared groaned.

"Knock it off or I'm separating you two." She barked, I squinted into the darkness to see Ellie and Jared huddled together under a thick blanket. They both snickered before their heads leaned in again.

It was my turn to launch Alice's flip flop, nailing the blanket. Which one of them I hit? We'll never know. "Keep it G rated." Four heads snapped backwards at my voice and Alice whined about her flip flop.

"Mommy?" Olivia said groggily.

"Look at you disrupting the peace." Rose sighed as one of the kids ran to the light switch. Olivia came and jumped into my lap, hugging my neck.

"Don't be jealous because people love me." I said pressing a kiss to Olivia's cheek.

"Where's Daddy?" Tony asked, second in line for hugs.

"Daddy went out with your uncles for dinner."

"You weren't invited?" Seth asked as I kissed his temple.

"I was, but boys are gross. So I left." I teased pinching his cheek. Ellie and Jared had taken the momentary distraction of us adults as make out time. I lifted Tony who had taken up residence in my lap, and moved the two of us between the teenagers.

"Mom!" I turned my back to Ellie, facing Jared.

"Now I know you two don't have the sense god gave you, but here's a little tip. Don't try and get fresh with each other while we adults are in the room."

"Yes, ma'am." Jared said politely.

"Goodness gracious, Mom! No one says get fresh anymore… Come on…" She whined, Tony grabbed my hand and plaid with my fingers.

_That's the only thing she caught. Out of all I just said?_

"Funny 'cause I just said it." I leaned back against the couch and Ellie gasped.

"What are you doing?" She gasped, over reacting, like usual.

"Watching a movie with my favorite people." Tony turned in my lap, leaning his head on my chest and closing his eyes as I held him. I held him tightly as turned towards his sister.

"You are thirteen; you don't need to be going this fast." Her face turned bright red and I leaned into her, so that I didn't embarrass her further. "At the rate you are going I'll be a grandma way too soon. And… come on, look at this face." I pointed at my face. "I've still got a bit of youth left in me. Don't go shitting out kids." It was then that I realized Ellie was long overdue for The Talk. The few times I had brought it up Edward had pitched fits, not wanting sex to even cross Ellie's mind.

"Stop…" She whined airily, pushing me gently. I chuckled and curled up with Tony.

"Let's watch something a little more kid friendly." I groaned after watching too many old men try and sleep with girls my daughter's age.

"Despicable me!" Bowie cheered, there were squeals of agreement before Rose stood and put in the DVD. Rose waved to me, pointing at the doorway to the kitchen. I moved Tony off of my lap and into the seat I had left, telling him to watch his sister.

"M'kay, Mommy." He turned and faced her, widening his eyes.

"Okay, not like that, buddy. Just stay between her and Jared." I whispered, glancing at the teens to make sure they were none the wiser. Tony gave me a thumbs up and a grin. Alice grabbed my arm and tugged me into the kitchen, going into the refrigerator and pulling out three beers.

"We had beers?" With four curious kids, Edward and I didn't keep alcohol around the house too often.

"I brought them; I knew it'd be a long night." Rose shrugged, popping the top off of the bottle, using my counter. I sent her a what-the-fuck look before checking the marble and she continued speaking. "And the only thing Alice was willing to bring was tequila." I aimed the bitch brow at Alice and she too shrugged.

"I thought we were in for a rough night. With all the ball busters in the family being in court." She said sending me a pointed look.

"Yeah, Em gets through to Jared way better than I do. I wasn't expecting that at all with the way things started off." I nodded in agreement. It was great seeing Em and Jared together, he had fallen into the father role very well and was all too happy to have an addition to the family.

"So what happened tonight? They decided to kick you to the curb after the trial?" I tipped back the beer for a second before shaking my head.

"No, we all went out to Hooters together. But after a half hour of hearing them-" I coughed a little. "_talk_ I decided it wasn't really my scene."

"What do you mean, like they tried guys night with you there?" I shrugged.

"I don't think they meant to, but it turned out that way. It wasn't bad or anything just kind of awkward." Alice waved me off, leaning forward on the table to look at me.

"So what do they talk about? You know, on guy night?" She had that same gleam in her eye. The same gleam that came when we sat in my closet as kids and listened to Emmett and his friends bitch and moan. Rose hurried over, careful not to spill her beer, and sat with us at the table. She was as eager to hear about this as Alice was.

"The same thing they talked about when we were in high school." I shrugged. I wasn't going to betray the guys' confidence in me by telling their wives what I'd heard, not that it was all that bad.

"Come on, Bella. You are the first one of us that's ever been to guys' night. What was it like?" I rolled my eyes, pulling from my beer once more.

"It was like being at Hooters, with waitress whose tits were falling out and the four men." I said flippantly. Alice's jaw clenched and Rose lifted an eyebrow.

"Hooters?" Rose asked, I nodded and she rolled her eyes before turning the bottom of the bottle to the ceiling.

"It wasn't really a big deal. The guys were all really chill and they mostly kept to themselves."

"They would with you there." Rose sighed.

"If it were something to even consider worrying about, you know I would have shut the girl down. She was kind of up Edward and Tyler's asses, but Em and Jazz just _looked_. Even Edward and Tyler just brushed her off." I shrugged. "Are you all staying the night?" Rose leaned back looking at the clock.

"Probably. Emmett will most likely come home drunk off of his ass and I don't feel like driving in the dark." Alice nodded in response.

"You think they're still at Hooters now? It's been at least two hours since you got back." She asked looking at her cell phone.

"Hooters closes at one, they have some time." Rose shrugged; I lifted an eyebrow in her direction.

"Problem?" She asked.

"How do you know what time Hooters closes?"

"Um… Hooters is Em's favorite place." She said before taking another swig. "That and I worked there for a while in college." I nodded, not too shocked. Rosalie had the body to work in a Hooters uniform and the personality to go along with it.

"Ew, really?"

"Don't knock it till you try it." I nodded holding up my can, letting her tap her can against mine. We were quiet for a few minutes before Rose put her beer down.

"I can feel you judging me. You shouldn't though; you know I was by your side even when you were standing on street corners." Rose pushed Alice's shoulder.

"We crossed the street after that, Rose."

"Still, Hooters was a good gig." I pulled out my phone, checking it after it buzzed.

_**Hey, we're going out after we eat. Don't wait up. Love you -E**_

When I looked up Alice and Rose were staring at their phones too.

Rosalie sighed, setting down her phone. "Strip club?" I shrugged.

"Strip club." Alice verified, before looking at me. "Good thing you got out early, huh?" I shrugged, not wanting to spend our entire night together talking about the guys.

Rose pushed away from the table. "I say we get hammered." I snorted and leaned back in my chair.

"Rose, we have a six pack of beer and six kids a room away. If we were _able_ to get drunk, we still shouldn't." Alice pouted at my reason.

"Why do we always get stuck at home? I say tomorrow we go to Hooters and hit up The Ass Shack." Rose rolled her eyes at Alice and I leaned forward dropping my head onto my arms.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "You know, as much fun as that sounds like… no."

"We could take up pole dancing classes." Rose suggested.

_Yeah, because I really need to break another rib trying to dance._

"Or you could just show off your skills on that pole in the basement."

"You're a bitch, I was never a stripper." I squeezed my eyes shut as Alice moaned.

"What's wrong with stripping?" I asked.

"We're such old spinsters…" Alice ignored my question, and she sounded like she was on the verge of tears. I blindly reached out and patted her hand.

"Speak for yourselves. I've still got it." Rose said slapping her hip. "I'm sexy, my husband is sexy and our kid is-"

"Sexy?" I questioned.

"I was going to say great. You creep…"

"Maybe we should get back to the movie?" All of the talking was forcing me to try and be sociable when all I wanted to do was sleep. We quickly cleaned up after ourselves and made our way back into the front room, where I retook my seat between Ellie and Jared. Tony was fully awake by the time I settled him in my lap, he stayed quiet through all of the movement though.

I scooted under the blanket that Ellie and Jared were sharing, shoving my toes under Ellie's calves. My head fell back against the couch and I quickly fell asleep.

I was awakened by my little boy being pulled from my arms and a jostling on the side where Ellie was. My eyes shot open and I was on my feet in .5 seconds, a spark of pain radiating through my torso. Edward was extremely close and he grabbed my waist, keeping me from falling backwards. He smelled like grass, cheap perfume and stale beer. Yet despite the beer stench, he was standing straight and seemed completely coherent.

My eyes darted around looking for my kids. Jasper was carrying Tony's still sleeping form upstairs and Emmett was supporting Ellie as she sleepily stumbled around.

I squinted into the darkness, dazed and confused. "The guys are staying the night and I asked them to help get everyone in bed." I nodded and blinked a few times.

"You aren't drunk?" It was an observation that came out surprisingly question-like.

"Should I be?"

"It was guys' night, I didn't know." I said leaning into Edward heavily.

Edward chuckled, "It wasn't really guys' night. We do guys night once a month. I've come home drunk how many times?"

"Three." I said holding up some fingers, Edward chuckled.

"Three. For nine years that's not bad." I nodded and patted his chest as we got to the staircase.

"What time is it?" I whispered, taking the steps slowly.

"Three in the morning." He said hesitantly.

"What the hell were you guys doing until three in the morning?" I asked curiously.

"We weren't at Hooters until three."

"I know." I rolled my eyes and he pushed open our bedroom door.

"Em and Tyler had golf clubs in the back of their cars. They went golfing this morning, or I guess it was yesterday morning now. So we night golfed-" I gave him a skeptical look. "After we hit up The Sexy Pole." He murmured quickly before ducking into the bathroom. There were four rapid knocks on the bedroom door and I stood to answer it. Meanwhile making a note to address the Sexy Pole thing later.

"What's up?" I asked Jasper who just grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hallway. "Hey, what's going on? Is something wrong with Alice?"

"Nothing besides the usual. Look." He pushed open the door to Olivia's room. She sat up in her bed looking over at her closet in horror.

"Do something!" She yelled, my heart jumped in my chest and I rushed in towards where she was staring. I sighed heavily when I saw Tony standing by her vent.

"Tony, what are you doing buddy?" His head dropped back and I saw a trickle flowing into the vent. His eyes were closed and he was snoring softly as he pissed into Olivia's vent.

Jasper was leaning against the doorway laughing his ass off. "What do you think we should do?" I asked, brushing the hair out of Tony's face before turning my back on him.

"Mommy what are _you_ doing?" Olivia yelled.

I shrugged, crossing my arms over my chest. "Giving him privacy."

"We have to let him finish, I guess…" Jazz said shrugging.

"Move him, Mommy!"

"I don't want him to pee on me, sweetheart." I pushed my hair out of my face and the stream died down behind me.

"Ah…" Tony sighed softly.

"What's going on in here?" I was temporarily blinded as Edward flipped on the lights.

"Tony's peeing, Daddy!" I turned to face Edward who was grimacing at our sleeping child. There was some shuffling behind me and I looked behind me to see Tony pulling up his pajama pants.

"How did you even know this was happening?" I asked Jasper as Tony grabbed my hand, pulling me from the room.

"I heard screaming when I brought Bowie up." I nodded.

I paused in the doorway, turning to Edward. "What about-" I gestured to the air vent that Olivia was peeking into and Edward waved me off.

"I've got it, Baby."

Tony started impatiently tugging me out of the room and I followed without protest. "Hey, B, make sure you don't wake him." I nodded following Tony into his room and sitting on his bed when he pushed me down. He then crawled in himself and snuggled up against my side. I laid with him for a good while, stroking his hair and staring up at the ceiling.

Edward came to the side of the bed with a bottle of hand sanitizer, after cleaning O's room. After checking to see that Tony was good and asleep, I sanitized both of our hands before sneaking out with Edward. The two of us settled into bed, cuddling in a way that didn't agitate my ribs.

"So…" I twirled my finger over his stomach absentmindedly. "What's this about The Sexy Pole?"

…**BBC…**

**Hope you enjoyed and/or laughed!**

**Guys night… That's the place to be huh? Night golfing? I don't know about you, but I'm there!**

**Make me happy and leave a review?**

**If we reach 715 I will update tomorrow!**

**P.S. I am trying to get back to the original posting schedule, but my chapters are longer not so, we'll see.**

**P.P.S. My computer has come down with a virus and I'm trying to fix this shit but it's been a struggle, so if anything happens… It was that. Let's all hope nothing does happen though.**

**Oh… And tell me what you all want to see and I'll try and throw it in there for ya' :D**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks to: dazzleglo, ec620, Stephanie Dainiak Cullen, Kayla, jennchris821, DarkArrow62, Yummy Dummy, DenissWinters, lauren2246, steph A15, Cici G, dowlingnana, jesss, bearygirl, ccvanityy, dr. meow1234, Savage havoc, ohtobeyoung, and totes. mah. Gotes. **

**You all's reviews honestly make my day and I loved them sooooo much that I think I'm going to try to dig up some time so that I can start replying!**

**Oh and I ended up going night golfing yesterday! Not as late as the guys but I was shocked when the fam decided going golfing late at night would be fun. And we did! Ya'll should try it!**

**AND the Clark Markson in me wanted to let you all know that he said: "Even though it rhymes you can't just switch my names just because you want to. It doesn't work that way. Say it with me. Clark. Markson."**

**Yeah… He's kind of an ass.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

…**BBC…**

"Ellie!" I groaned and turned onto my back, trying to block Olivia's screaming. There was rapid banging down the hallway to accompany the little girl.

"Maybe if we ignore it she'll be quiet." Edward mumbled tossing an arm over my waist and burying his head in the crook of my neck.

"Okay, but if she comes in here you're in charge of whatever she's yelling about." He pulled away and nudged me towards the side of the bed.

"Nope. Don't be a follower go on out there." I rolled my eyes and sat up, running my hands through my hair.

"Ellie!" My oldest was in that stage where she took up a shit load of time in the bathroom for no reason.

As soon as I reached the door Ellie barked back at her sister.

"What?" I peeked out of my room to see Olivia sitting on the ground leaning against the bathroom door with a content smile.

"I just want you to listen to me!"

"Are you serious right now?" Olivia nodded.

"Yes. You missed it Ellie!"

"Missed what?"

Olivia then started a long string of slurred words that made no sense whatsoever.

When she stopped she smiled happily, "Alright, try that again and use English this time."

"You missed it." Olivia started again loudly. I sighed and turned around, going back to bed.

"Missed what?" Ellie mocked at the same volume as her sister.

"Doctor McStuffing."

"Okay..." Edward chuckled next to me and turned on his side.

"She's the only doctor who can talk to toys! She patches them up. It's on Disney Junior. You slept through the whole thing!"

"You must be heartbroken about missing that, Ellie." Seth screamed sarcastically.

"More screaming isn't really what I call handling it." Edward sighed from next to me.

"Then you handle it!" He groaned and rolled over again this time on top of me, pinning me down, yet still holding himself up so he wasn't hurting me.

"Do I have to?" He mumbled onto the pillow next to my head.

"Get off of me." I laughed, he turned his head to the side and nipped at my neck. Our bedroom door shot open and Seth screamed.

"Eww... Every time! If you do this _lock the door_!" Edward sat up straddling me.

"Or maybe you could knock, just a suggestion."

"No, you guys are _old_ you aren't allowed to do that! It's not my fault." Edward rolled his eyes and moved off of me. Olivia pushed past her brother before diving onto the bed and into Edward's arms.

"You guys are staying here today right?" Ellie peeked in and moved Seth from the doorway. "You said you would." She added.

"Yeah, I'm here all day." I confirmed, Ellie smiled and Seth just shook his head at us from the doorway.

"We should invite Jared over!"

Edward frowned. "I'm confused."

"She just wanted Jared to come over; it has nothing to do with me you and me." I patted his thigh and he nodded in understanding.

"We're going to do things today." Ellie rolled her eyes.

"What are we doing?"

"Family ... stuff." I nodded.

"Like?"

"Like Grandma is coming down to spend time with you all today." Edward answered. "She should be here any second."

In an effort to get to know the kids better Renee and Charlie had decided to come down every once in a while and spend a day with them. It was obvious that they had no idea when what they were doing. Entertaining two kids was hard enough for both of them and now they had five on their hands. We had thrown Jared into the mix after Em and Rose legally adopted Jared.

"What really?" I asked, jumping up. "Why didn't you tell me she was coming today?"

"Must have slipped my mind." He shrugged. "You guys took baths last night right?" They all nodded.

"Okay, well go get dressed and head to the kitchen." I said, standing from the bed and leaving the room behind them so I could go and wake up Tony. Ever since the peeing incident Tony had been sleep walking almost every night. The night before I had found him popping popcorn, after popping an entire box he'd taken the boxes into the living room. I had tried throwing away the bags before he fucked something up but the kid was dead set on pouring the popcorn into a recliner and sitting in it, giggling.

_I couldn't tell you what that shit was about if my life depended on it._

He smelled strongly of butter and burnt popcorn as he slept peacefully. I leaned down and shook his shoulder gently, kissing his forehead.

"Wake up, baby boy…" I whispered, stroking his warm cheek. It would have been a Kodak moment if his little hand hadn't shot out and slapped the shit out of me. His eyes shot open in that same scary way Edward's did and he smiled at me.

"Good morning, Mommy." He sat up and stretched languidly.

_The fuck?_

"What happened to your cheek?" He asked pursing his lips and leaning over to stare at my cheek which I'm sure had a Tony-sized hand print on it.

"You-" I sighed, standing up. He stood on his bed, "You know what? Never mind." He grabbed my head, pressing his face against the side of mine.

"Did that make it better?" He asked pulling away. "Your kisses always make me feel better." He smiled adorably and I nodded.

"Of course, honey." I said smiling back at him. "Come on, you have to take a bath."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?" He sniffed before giving me a confused look. "Mommy are we having popcorn for breakfast?" I shook my head.

"No, you went sleep walking again and sat in some popcorn." He looked at me with wide eyes before giggling.

"Really?" I nodded and he got out of the bed and went to his dresser. I helped him pick out a shirt and shorts set before sending him into the bathroom. When I got back to my room Edward was on the bed staring intensely at his computer screen. With his glasses.

_Mmmm glasses._

"What are you doing?" His eyes shot up to me and he smiled guiltily. I lifted an eyebrow and sat next to him, looking at the screen. "What did you do?"

"Nothing much… Turns out we had wrecked two golf carts and a few of the holes the other day." His eyes flicked up to mine. "And we left a uh…" He chuckled awkwardly and I lifted an eyebrow. "stripper on the course. She ended up doing a bit more damage than we did."

"What?" I pushed his shoulder, "Edward, what the fuck!" I hissed, he flinched.

"I told you all I did was watch; I don't even remember her coming with us." He explained, picking up his credit card and typing some numbers in.

"So what are you doing now?"

"We owe money, for all of the damage so I'm sending the money online. They said if we paid for everything they wouldn't send us to jail for breaking into the golf course. She went to jail." My eyebrows shot up.

"You broke in?"

The doorbell rang and Ellie ran by yelling, "I got it!"

"Apparently. We went at one in the morning so… yeah, because the course closes at ten." He shrugged. "Since there were four of us, we split the bill, so it's not all that much money."

"What about the stripper?" I asked pulling on a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt. He closed the laptop and dressed himself.

"Tyler went and bailed her out of jail earlier." He said, grabbing his cell phone and headphones.

"As long as you guys got everything handled." I sighed, leaving the room with him on my tail. Tony ran out of the bathroom and stared at me.

"How's your cheek, beautiful?"

"Fine, honey. Go downstairs, grandma's waiting on you." He nodded and headed down the steps as Edward looked at my cheek.

"What happened to your cheek?"

"Your kid wakes up like he's been sleeping in prison his whole life." Edward chuckled, following me down the steps.

"What's that mean?"

"He slapped me when I tried to wake him up." Edward's laughing stopped immediately.

"He did?"

"It was before he had fully woken up. It wasn't on purpose." I stopped into the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom." I waved at her as she sat food, she'd purchased, in front of the kids. I waved at Jared, who Renee had picked up on her way here.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Hi, Edward." She gave both of us short hugs.

"Hey, Renee."

"Okay, you two gotta go."

"Yep," Edward reached into a tin of stuff Renee had brought and grabbed two muffins.

"Now." Renee barked, shooing us out of the room. Edward stuffed a muffin in his mouth before tossing me the other and ducking out of the room. "Bella?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Wait, what are we going to do if they're gone?" Ellie asked as I moved out of the room. I sat on the couch next to Edward, watching the kids over our shoulders.

"We could play truth or truth?" Renee said standing by the oven. All five of the kids sat at the table, dead in the eyes as they waited for something to do.

"What's that?" Olivia asked, not really looking like she gave a shit.

"Where we ask each other questions." Ellie answered before dropping her head on the table. I rolled my eyes at her dramatics, leaning into Edward's shoulder. He pulled out his headphones and looked over his shoulder.

"She won't last ten minutes." I chuckled.

He nodded, throwing an arm over my shoulders. "They're going to tear her apart. It's sad really."

Renee clapped from the kitchen. "Okay, Jared, since you are our new comer, you can ask the first question."

"Grandma, why are we playing this?" Seth asked, cutting Jared off.

"So we can get to know each other better." It went completely silent for about ten seconds before the kids collapsed into laughter.

"Get to know each other better?" Olivia asked, confusion coloring her tone.

"Grandma, we've all known each other for years. I know them too much already." Ellie sighed; there were a chorus of agreements.

"Just… Just play along okay?" Renee sounded more than stressed as she faced her grandkids.

"But-" Olivia started only to be cut off by Renee's shrieking.

"Bella?" Edward lifted his arm away from me, letting me sit up. "Bella, come here." She sounded like she was in a tank of sharks. I ran my hand through my hair and headed into the kitchen.

"What's up, Mom?"

"Sit." She stepped forward and patted the chair between the twins. I sighed and sat next to the kids. "You have to help me."

"Help you what?" Olivia's cupcake covered face caught my eye and I chuckled at her before grabbing a napkin and wiping her cheeks. She just grinned at me when I finished.

"Help me tame them."

"Tame us?" Ellie's bitch brow shot up and I shook my head at her.

"You guys listen to grandma." I sat back and gestured for her to go on.

"Jared, you go first." All eyes were on Jared as he scanned the room.

"Okay, Seth, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue. It's my turn right?" Renee nodded. "Olivia, who is your favorite sibling?"

"Mommy."

Renee chuckled softly. "Honey, your sibling is your brother or sister." Olivia's mouth dropped open and she whispered "Oh…"

"Well my favorite sibling is Ellie." Ellie put her hands over her heart and batted her eyelashes rapidly at her sister.

"How sweet." She crooned sarcastically. I picked up a plastic spoon, left over from whatever Renee had fed them and launched it at Ellie.

"Don't be an ass." She nodded and I reached in my pocket to pass around the money I owed. Olivia tapped her chin and looked at me.

"Mommy, who's your favorite kid?"

"All of you." They scoffed and rolled their eyes at my answer. "Alright, none of you. Happy? Ellie-" I tried to wrack my brain for something I didn't know and came up with nothing. "If you had to be stuck on an island with any of us in this room, who would it be?"

"Can we count Daddy?" I shrugged and nodded. "Jared."

_The fuck did we need to count Daddy for then?_

"Why Jared?" Tony asked wrinkling his nose.

"Because we could reproduce and then we wouldn't be the only ones on the island." She said with a shrug. Meanwhile Jared who was seated next to her looked like he was going to pass out. "Okay, Grandma, what was the biggest mistake you ever made?"

"You're mother." She said laying a hand on my shoulder. There were gasps from around the table and I furrowed my eyebrows. "Tony-"

"Mommy was your biggest mistake?" Olivia asked, looking up at Renee with Puppy dog eyes. She turned to me and her lip started to tremble, her eyes going glassy. "That's so sad."

"Come here, sweetheart." I pulled her into my lap and she rested her head on my shoulder sniffling into my neck.

"I love you, Mommy, you're the best mistake to me." I smiled and kissed Olivia's head as she clutched my t-shirt.

"Thanks, honey."

"I have a question for you Grandma." Ellie said scowling at Renee. "Why are you so skep?"

"So what?" Ellie rolled her eyes and lifted her chin.

"Who would say something like that?"

Renee shrugged, not realizing she was wrong for shitting on my existence. "It's _called_ truth or truth."

"That was just mean." Seth said scooting away from the table. He got out of his chair and left with a few words. "You shouldn't talk about Mommy that way." He went and collapsed onto the couch next to Edward.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Edward asked from the next room over.

Tony slammed his hand down onto the table. "You're a mistake!" Ellie got up and went out of the side way pulling Jared with her.

"Hey, hey, calm down-"

"Come on, Mommy. She doesn't get us anymore!" He stood and ran out of the room.

I stroked Olivia's hair before adjusting her so that she wouldn't fall when I stood up. "Well," I sighed. "That went well."

"I don't get why they're so upset. I just told the truth. It's not like they weren't all mistakes too!" Olivia pulled her face out of my neck and pouted.

"We were mistakes?"

"She didn't even want you all." Renee scoffed; I glared at her from over my daughters head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I gasped, "Maybe you should leave, Mom. You know, before you end up pissing Edward off too." She rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse before heading towards the door. Olivia wiggled in my arms, scowling at me until I put her down.

"They didn't want us!" She yelled running from the room. "We were _all_ mistakes!" She ran into the front room only to be carried back in the kitchen under Edwards arm.

"What is going on?" He asked furrowing his eyebrow. His head phones were draped around his neck and he looked worn out.

"Why do you hate us?" Olivia asked looking quite ridiculous as she kicked her arms and legs.

"I don't hate you, honey." I cupped her little cheeks and she pouted at me. "You guys are the best thing since chocolate." Her pout melted away slightly and I crouched in front of her so that I could look her in the eye as Edward held her. "You guys are the best things that could have ever happened to Daddy and me."

"Really?" I nodded and she reached out to hug me.

I looked up to Edward, "Right, Daddy?" His eyes lit up and he nodded.

"Of course." He said setting her down and lending me a hand, pulling me to my feet.

"Okay, I believe you." She smiled and left the room. Edward pulled flush against him, kissing my nose.

"You should call me Daddy more often." I lifted an eyebrow and felt him grow against my thigh. I ground against him, growing wet between the thighs as he groaned.

"Okay, Daddy." He sealed his lips to mine, kissing me deeply. I thought I sounded slightly ridiculous but he seemed to enjoy it so, whatever. He pulled away, breaking the kiss and looked up at the ceiling.

"Hurry up three weeks…" I smiled at him, chuckling softly. I looked over his shoulder and around the kitchen before sticking my fingers into his front pockets, tugging him backwards.

"Oh _yes…_" He moaned, walking us into the laundry room. We both pushed the door closed and his hand fumbled over the lock as I laid open mouthed kisses down his neck. Once he was positive he'd gotten it locked he lifted me up on to the washer, pressing us together as closely as possible.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as he trailed wet kisses down my neck, shoulders and the exposed part of my breasts. He pulled away for a little bit, ripping my shirt over my head.

"What did your mother say to you?" he panted, leaning his head against the crook of my neck as I worked on his belt.

"Is this really the best time to discuss that?" I quickly grew tired of trying to undo his belt and just slid my hand into his pants.

"Maybe not, but I want to-" He let out a breathy moan as I wrapped my hand around his hard and thick flesh. "I-" His voice cracked and he cleared his throat, as I stroked him. "I want to know."

"Renee's a bitch, and I don't really want to repe-" He moaned and kissed me roughly before running his hand up my torso and gripping my boob.

"Just tell me." He ordered, sliding a hand around my back and unhooking my bra. "Good god, why are you so soft?" He rubbed his hands all over my back and stomach before nuzzling my neck.

"You're so big." I whispered in his ear, before licking the lobe and sucking gently on it. "I want you in my mouth." He pulled back, his darker eyes locking on mine as he stepped away from the washer. I finally ripped his belt away and pushed down his shorts, before sliding down onto my knees.

He held back his cock, "Tell me what Renee said, and I'll let you have it in your mouth gorgeous." He moaned as I laid kisses down his torso.

"She said that I was the biggest mistake she'd ever made." I grabbed his dick and kissed up the side, where my fingers didn't quite reach my palm.

"She said that?" I sighed, because I knew he'd be pissed once I told him. "Your mother is a cunt."

I nodded, wrapping my lips around his head. "I know. Can we stop talking about my mother?" I panted closing my eyes.

"Yeah yeah, uh…" I quickly slid him all the way into my mouth, moaning wantonly when he hit the back of my throat. "Yes, baby…" He grunted bucking into my mouth and grabbing my hair.

I smiled around him as he leaned forward, bracing himself against the washer. The new angle had given him more leverage and he was full on fucking my mouth. His half lidded eyes met mine and he pushed the stray hairs out of my face.

"So good, so good." He whispered, letting his head fall back. I felt a tingle in my shoulders and I don't fucking know why but my eyes shot open and I looked around Edwards waist to see Jared staring right the fuck at me, as he hugged Ellie. Edward sighed as he came in long spurts in my mouth. My arms shot up over my breasts and I yanked back, off of Edward, hitting my head on the washing machine. He looked down with wide eyes as his cum painted my chest.

"Holy fucking shit," I screamed, as I leaned over and closed the blinds. How the fuck did I forget there was a window there? The window looked straight out onto the porch, where Ellie and Jared sat.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked, reaching into the dryer and wiping the sticky substance off of my chest. "Are you hurt?" I paced back and forth in the limited amount of space, tugging my fingers through my hair.

"No, I'm- I'm fine." My face felt hot as a motherfucker. He caught my arms, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"What's going on?"

"Jared. He saw us. Oh fuck me…" I dropped my head onto his chest and groaning. There was other time, in my _life_ that could top how mortified I was in this moment.

Not even having Clark cry after fucking me was this embarrassing.

"He saw us?" I nodded and pointed to the fucking window. "Shit. Isn't Ellie out there?"

"She was faced away from us. Oh my god, Edward, what the fuck am I supposed to say?" I tugged my hands through my hair. I squeezed my eyes shut and when I reopened them Edward's eyes were focused on my chest. I snapped in front of his face and he dragged his eyes up to mine.

"Hello? We're supposed to be fixing this shit right now. Not ogling my chest."

He shrugged, widening his eyes. "Well maybe you should put a shirt on. I'm a guy; it's in my nature to stare." He reached out a hand and I smacked it away before he could touch it.

"What are you-"

"Sorry." He looked at the floor and picked up my shirt, handing it to me.

"Thank you." I sighed, pulling it over my head. He nodded and got his shorts as well, tugging them on. "What do we say?"

"Maybe we can just ignore it." Edward shrugged, reaching into his pocket and grabbing a pack of gum. He held it out to me and popped a piece into my mouth.

I rolled my eyes, "We can't just act like nothing happened; the kid saw my tits!" Edward cupped my face.

"Calm down. We won't get anywhere if you keep flipping a shit." He said staring into my eyes. I nodded and he pulled me flush against his chest, sighing. I huffed as I realized the jackass just wanted to feel my breasts. "It's not that bad, you probably made his day. They always make mine."

I pushed away from him, shaking my head. "You're a mess." I said, chuckling softly.

"Mommy! Mommy?" My eyes widened and Edward's arms dropped.

"Calm down, it's just Seth. Go on." He kissed me quickly before opening the door and slapping my ass.

I walked into the kitchen, my face still red as I don't know what. "What's up, buddy?" I asked heading straight to the sink and washing off my hands.

"Why were you and Daddy in the laundry room?"

"Mommy was helping me with the dryer." Edward lied easily, patting my ass again once he passed me. The side door opened and I grabbed his wrist, holding him in place.

"Oh, wha-" He turned towards the door and looked back at me, giving me a reassuring nod. I didn't need his god damn reassurance; I needed him to stay his ass right here.

"Are you guy's hungry?" I asked without looking at the kids.

"Not really." Ellie said from behind me. Seth snuck up to me and ducked under my arm.

"I want grilled cheese, Mommy. Then can we go see a movie?"

"Sure, whatever you want." I ruffled his hair and he grinned, hugging my waist.

"Bella?" I turned to Edward who was staring at me. "Baby, you have to let me go." His eyes flicked down to our hands and I sighed before releasing him.

"Mom?" Ellie bounced up to the space next to me where Edward was standing a few minutes ago.

"Hmm?" I kept focus on the counter top in front of me.

"Can Jared come with us?" I held back my groan. She always pulled this kind of stuff. Asking me questions that I couldn't say no to in front of certain people.

"Um… Of course, yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"Better than ever, honey." I lied through my teeth and she nodded.

"I want to see The Avengers." She said before leaving my side. "Jared does too."

Seth shrugged, handing me the cheese as I turned on the stove top. "I wanna' see Madagascar Three. So you lose." He stuck his tongue out at her before skipping out of the room.

"Hey, Ellie, why don't you go see if the twins want to eat." She left the room with Jared on her heels and Edward fell into laughter.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked, jumping when he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"You can take on a whole mob without batting an eye, but when it comes to two teenagers you flip a shit." He chuckled, kissing a spot behind my ear. "You and Jared are hilarious." The basement door shot open and Jasper walked out, scratching his head.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Edward said, picking up the slice of bread I'd just toasted for Seth and tossing it at Jazz. Jasper caught it and took a bite, while I slapped Edward's stomach.

"I was using that." He put another piece of toast into the toaster before making a sweeping gesture in front of it.

"Wah-lah!" I rolled my eyes and he kissed my cheek.

"Uh oh, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of someone else's bed this morning." Jasper said, slapping my ass as he passed. Edward smacked the back of his head as Jazz laughed.

"What's wrong with the missus?" Edward reiterated the bane of my existence while I made Sethy's sandwich. Jasper doubled over in laughter once the story was over and I palmed my forehead.

"You should have seen her and Jared." Edward laughed. "The kid couldn't keep his eyes off of the ground and Bella couldn't look at either of them." Jasper slapped his hand on the table as he busted a gut.

"I hate both of you." I groaned, plating the sandwich.

"Is it ready, Mommy?" I nodded and slid the plate down the counter to Seth. He grabbed it, thanked me, and ran out of the room. I went and sat at the table, with the guys.

"I don't know why you're laughing. He saw your ass too." I said, poking Edward, he shrugged.

"He probably looks up to me now. We can't all get someone like you on their knees, baby." I scowled at him and slammed my heel down onto his foot. "Too far?" He winced, leaning down to look at his foot.

"Way too far." He nodded.

"I'm sorry." Ellie and Jared walked back into the kitchen with Olivia trailing behind them.

"You hungry, sweetheart?" She shook her head.

"I just want chocolate." She grinned practically vibrating in place.

"I think that's the last thing you need." I said seriously, she shrugged and bounced towards her father.

"Daddy?" He turned away from Jasper to see O batting her wide, green eyes at him. "Can I have a cookie?"

"Sure, honey." I pursed my lips at him, but he paid me no attention. Instead, pulling O into his arms and taking her towards the counter, fishing out a cookie for her.

"So," I turned to Jasper, sliding into the chair Edward had just vacated. "How are things with Alice?"

"I'm still sleeping in your basement aren't I?" I nodded and patted his shoulder.

"Maybe you should go talk to her?"

"We've tried to talk Bella, I think letting her have her space is best." There was the sound of an engine in our driveway and Jazz turned to look out of the door. "Speak of the devil…" My eyes widened at the furious look on Alice's face as she stormed up the porch steps, clutching what looked like a knife.

"The fuck?" Edward asked looking out the door. "Bella lock the door. She has a knife."

"I don't want to lock her out-"

"Jasper! You fucking bastard!" She screamed.

_Yeah, locking the door would be a good choice at the moment._

I jumped up and flipped every fucking lock that door had. "Bella, what are you doing?" She growled. I frowned, she was obviously still in her pajamas and her hair was fucked.

_She looked pitiful._

"Okay let me just say this isn't a B.Y.O.K party. We have knifes here, and you look kind of threatening at the moment." I explained through the glass.

"What the hell are you talking about? Unlock the damn door. I need to speak to Jasper." I bit my lip.

"I don't know, Ali…"

"Are you picking sides right now?" A tear leaked from the corner of her eye and I just wanted to hug her.

"What? Alice calm-" A hand tapped my hip and Edward nodded for me to move out of the way.

Edward spoke softly, "Alice where is Bowie?"

"In the car. Can you _please _let me in? What the fuck is wrong with you people?"

"Why don't you just tell us what's wrong and then we'll think about letting you in?" I bargained.

_After you drop the knife._

"You've never had a problem letting me in before!"

"You didn't have a knife before, Al." Edward said gently.

"A knife? Are you stupid?" She slammed the knife against the door and we realized it wasn't really a knife. It was an extremely chic pregnancy test.

An extremely chic pregnancy that read positive.

…**BBC…**

**Hope you laughed and/or enjoyed!**

**Goodness gracious a lot happened in this chapter…**

**Tell me what you liked; tell me what you hated…**

**Or what you liked ;)**

**And no, there will not be a fourth story, even though Alice is pregnant. My plan is to end all of this with a ten years later epilogue :D Don't worry though, there's still a bit more of this story to go.**

**Oh… and I've made it back to the original schedule! Let's hope we can keep it there. Of course… reviews always help *wink wink***

**Everyone review! **

**Let's aim for 730?**


	36. Chapter 36

**I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I was aiming to update Saturday but after a series of unfortunate events I could only get to my computer to Edit and update today :(**

**Thanks to: DenisseWinters, dr. meow1234, dazzleglo, totes. Mah. Gotes, ohtobeyoung, Kayla, crazy-chick-4life, DarkArrow62, bearygirl, robsgirl96, steph A15, dowlingnana, Stephanie Dainiak Cullen, ec620, cahtx, jkkhreedy, Yummy Dummy, and Anon.**

**You all's reviews were super sweet and I couldn't reply due to the same reasons above :( I'm sorry!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

…BBC…

"You're pregnant?" I asked with wide eyes. She nodded and her face crumbled as the tears flowed faster. "Ali, it's okay, honey." I put my palm up against the glass and Edward tapped my hip.

"I think you can unlock the door now, baby." I nodded and undid all of the locks, pulling Alice into my arms. I took the keys out of her hands and tossed them to Edward before pointing towards her car. He nodded and went out to get Bowie.

"Alice." I sighed, holding her tightly as she buried her face in my shoulder.

"I can barely deal with Bowie! What the hell am I supposed to do with another kid?"

"That's only one pregnancy test." She ripped away from me and went to the table. She glared at Jasper before turning over her large tote bag, dumping the contents on to the table.

"Go find O, Bow." Edward said closing the door. There were small footsteps and I turned to see Bowie speed walking out of the room.

Alice shook her purse making me gasp at the flurry of pregnancy tests flowing from her purse. "Look at them. All of them." She cried, picking up sticks, she tossed one to me and one to Edward, before shoving one in Jasper's face. "Pregnant!"

"Mine's positive." I sighed.

"Mine too. I think." Edward said showing me the one he had. "Wait, don't you pee on these?" I nodded and he threw the stick onto the table, wiping his hands on his pants.

"Remind me to disinfect that table." I nodded and went to Alice, gently pushing her into a chair.

"Alice worse things have happened than you getting pregnant. Babies are great!" She scowled at me.

"You weren't saying that when you were pregnant!" She spat. "You were worse than me."

"There's a difference-"

"Is there?"

"I was worried about them wrecking my vagina. Yeah, I didn't like being pregnant, but I love my kids." I said patting her thigh.

"What are you trying to say? I love Bowie!"

"That's not what I meant- You don't want more kids, right?" She nodded.

"Having more kids didn't really bother me." I lied, just a bit.

"Well aren't you a god damn saint?" She snarled.

"I mean, if you want to look at it that way…" Her eye twitched and I decided that now wouldn't be the best time to fuck with her.

"Everything is going to be alright, honey."

"You don't understand, another kid on top of all the _shit _I'm going through right now? No. You know what? You pee on a stick and see if you're pregnant. If you are then we'll talk."

_Fuck that. _

"Thanks, but no thanks." I said shaking my head. I leaned into her ear, speaking so the guys couldn't hear us. "Maybe you should talk to Jazz, I think you're hurting his feelings."

She pulled away from me scowling as her eyes narrowed on the table. She shocked the hell out of me by picking up a pregnancy test, throwing it at Jazz -missing of course- and screaming.

"Fuck you and your feelings!"

"What?" He asked.

I sent him an apologetic look, grasping my friend's shoulders. "I'm sorry, that was my fault. Excuse us." I pulled her crying ass from the chair and took her to my room, slamming the door behind us. Now I've never been all that great with people in general so the way I had approached her might not have been the best.

"Stop being a bitch!" I yelled, making her jump. "Jasper hasn't done shit to you, if you have an issue with him talk to him about it. Fucking hell." She opened her mouth and I shook my head.

"And be the fuck _happy_! A baby is the best fucking thing you could ask for-"

_If it's forced upon you._

"You could be in a worse situation!"

"Are you done?" She asked staring at me like I was the most boring bitch on earth.

"Don't make me punch you." She huffed, slamming her hands down on the bed.

"You were my friend first! You can't take Jasper's side."

"You sound like you're in fourth grade." I said rolling my eyes. "I _have_ known you the longest. That's why it's appropriate when I tell you; you are fucking things up. As far as I know Jasper has stayed away and given you time away from Bowie, just so you could be happy. And all you've done is bitch at him." I went and sat next to her on the bed, wrapping my arms around her as she collapsed into tears.

I held her quietly letting her cry it out. After an hour of her crying she'd finally straightened up enough to talk to me. Of course it was right then when Ellie barreled through the door.

"You're pregnant?" She screamed holding up one of Alice's sticks. Alice cried harder and I focused on my crying friend as Jared and Seth moseyed in behind Ellie.

"Do you know how many that will be? Five! Unless you have twins again." She turned and nudged Seth. "With our luck she'll have triplets."

"Or four. I don't… know what that's called." He said blushing.

"I'm not pregnant." I sighed; my eyes met Jared's for an extremely awkward second before he looked away. When I looked back to Alice she was staring up at me with wide eyes, holding a napkin to her nose. Who the fuck knew where that'd come from.

Ellie walked towards us and laid a hand on Alice's shoulder. "Is it Uncle Jasper's?" Alice sniffed angrily and Ellie continued. "Do you know who's it is? You should really be more careful. The last thing we need is another little crack baby Bowie running around." She shook her head and I reached out slapping her thigh lightly.

"You aren't helping." I said, making a shooing motion with my hand. They all filed out of the room and Jared sent me a longing look which I ignored.

"What the hell, Bella?" Alice screamed, shooting away from me and bouncing in place in front of me. "I'm pregnant with a baby and you're off fucking other babies?"

"Alice, what in the _fuck_ could you possibly be talking about?" She pointed at the door with wide eyes.

"You think I didn't see that look? That's statutory rape, Bella! What happens when Edward finds out? You are an officer! How could you let something like this happen?" She screeched. "You stay away from my Bowie."

"I'm not fucking Ellie's boyfriend Alice. Come here." I patted the bed next to me and she sat across from me. We both turned in so that we faced each other as I spoke. "Earlier Edward and I were…" I made some suggestive gestures and she lifted an eyebrow.

"Were?"

"I was sucking his dick."

She lifted a hand for a high five, "You nasty bitch." She grinned, clawing at the air and meowing at me. She had apparently forgotten that she was pregnant with another _Bowie._

_Okay…_

I rolled my eyes and high fived her. "We were in the laundry room, and you know the window… that leads out to the porch?" She nodded. "Jared and Ellie were sitting on the bench and Jared saw us." She furrowed her eyebrows. "I wasn't wearing a shirt and I was facing the window."

She gasped, "Oh… Well," She said before shrugging. "I mean, who hasn't caught you and Edward in the act? He's a part of the family now; it was a long time coming." I smacked her shoulder.

"You suck." I groaned. "Let's get back to the subject. You're pregnant." Her face crumbled again and I immediately felt like shit for being so hasty.

"Will you adopt he or she?" I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, honey. The last thing I need is a fifth." Alice pulled away from me, frowning through her tears.

"I need to find another friend. One who doesn't have four kids already; you just make me feel bad for bitching." She groaned. "I guess I'll go talk to Rose." She ran and dived at me, pulling me into a hug again as I fell back onto the bed. "But Rosie is a bitch, Bella..." She cried into my chest, I patted her shoulder.

"Let it all out, honey." She sniffed and I felt a light pressure on my shoulder and a much heavier throbbing on my rib. When she pulled away I realized the whore had wiped snot on my shirt. She had also landed really heavily on my rib.

I climbed up the bed and grabbed one of the pain pills I hadn't used in weeks, popping it in. "What do I do first, Bella?"

"Well…. First of all, you can go and talk to Jasper. Work things out, cause if this continues… Well you don't want your baby born into an angry home, right?" There was a knock on the door and we both looked towards it.

"Answer it." She cried, reaching out and pulling a tissue from a box that I didn't know we had.

I stood up and went to the door, pulling it open to reveal our husbands. "What's up?" I looked down to see Edward holding two glasses of juice and Jasper held two bowls of ice cream. "Aw…"

"I know, we're sweet." Edward smirked cockily, leaning forward for a kiss. I rewarded him with one, just because he brought chocolate. I moved to the side and they both put their items on the separate dressers. Jasper sat by Alice, stroking her cheek gently and she leaned into him, throwing her arms over his neck.

"Here," Edward handed me one of the cups. I pulled it to my lips and gagged after I tasted the concoction. I was engulfed in a sour as taste with a hint of juice.

"Good fucking-" I wiped my mouth, staring at the cup with wide eyes.

"I spiked it for you." He winked, his eyes twinkling with happiness. It was obvious he didn't do the alcohol thing too much as the juice/alcohol ratio was fucked up beyond belief. "I thought you might need it, with…" He nodded towards Alice with a grimace.

"Thanks, honey." He was right, I would need it. I took another large gulp, wincing at the strength.

"And you ladies tend to get together and piss each other off when it comes to us." He pointed between himself and Jazz. "So, I wanted to remind you that you still love me." His finger snuck under my chin and he tilted up my head so that he could peck my lips. "I want you to say it now, because it looks like she's already turned you."

I shook my head, chuckling softly. "I love you." I kissed his cheek and he pushed me away gently.

"Watch out, we don't want to rub our amazing marriage in their faces." He said jerking a thumb towards Alice and Jasper.

"Don't be a dick." I slapped his hip.

"I'm sorry, I love you too." He smiled.

"That's not what I was talking about." He shrugged carelessly. "Never mind."

I turned to Alice and Jasper, "Do you two want some privacy?"

"Baby, they're in _our _room." I elbowed him in the stomach.

"You know what? You're doing such a great job of making me not like you, Alice won't even need to convince me."

"I can always get you back with one of these." He grabbed my ass, molding his lips against mine and slipping his tongue into my mouth, caressing my own smoothly. I can't lie, it left me a little light headed when he pulled away.

I groaned, "You suck." He winked and slapped my ass. I turned to Ali and Jazz, "We'll leave you alone." I wrapped an arm around Edward's waist pulling him downstairs and into the living room. I was originally headed towards the kitchen, but that shit changed when I saw Ellie and Jared sitting together.

"How long are you going to avoid him?" Edward asked, sitting down and pulling me into his lap. I shimmied, until I sat between his legs and he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"It's only been like three hours since that shit happened. You haven't even _seen_ the beginning of my avoidance." He chuckled, locking his arms around my waist

"I think you should face your fears, beautiful." He said kissing my jaw, his ankles crossed over mine against the bottom of the couch and I lifted an eyebrow.

"I think you shouldn't do anything that will get you hurt." He leaned down, like the jackass he was, and targeted my weakness.

_Sucking_ _on_ _my_ _neck_.

"Oh fuck you…" I moaned, feeling tingly from my head to my toes as he sucked, licked and nipped that one amazing spot on my neck.

"I wish you could." He whispered against my neck, his breath washing over the wet skin of my neck. I began to protest and he cupped his hand over my mouth.

"Jared! Could you come here, please?" I reached backwards, grabbing ahold of Edward's neck and squeezing tightly. He looked to check for kids and when he was clear he slid his hand down over my crotch. His hand moved in strong, deliberate motions over me for a minute, making me melt into him, before he tapped my clit making my hands slide from his neck into his hair.

I moaned, "How dare you use sex against me…" He chuckled, removing himself from around me as Ellie and Jared entered the room.

"Okay," He pulled my hand into his lap as he spoke. His hands encircled mine, and to the kids it looked like we were holding hands, but he was really holding in place. "Ellie, honey, why don't you go find Seth and do something with him?"

"Because I want to stay here." She said sticking up her chin defiantly.

"Ellie, go." She groaned and stood, patting Jared's shoulder before she left the room. Jared fidgeted nervously as he sat on the couch and I bit my lip.

"Calm down, Jared." Edward said chuckling. "We're also your uncle and aunt now, not just Ellie's parents. Don't be so nervous."

"I'm sorry." He blurted. "I didn't mean to stare." He squeezed his eyes shut and I buried my face in Edward's shoulder.

"I'm going to kill you." I groaned, as my face heated up.

"It's not really that big of a deal. Mrs. Masen and I just didn't want you to feel weird about what you saw."

"You sound like you're about to make some kind of sex deal. Just… stop." I said to Edward, before turning to Jared.

"I'm sorry; would you like to take over Bella?" Edward asked, raising his eyebrows.

"We just wanted you to know that you wouldn't be the first person who's-" Edward covered my mouth again.

"I don't think that's the right way to go, baby." He said laughing.

"I- I won't tell anyone, Mrs. Masen. Not even Ellie, if you don't want me to." I nodded and looked up at Edward to see him doing the same.

"Uh, yeah, thanks." I said slowly, scratching the back of my neck with my newly freed hand.

"Yeah." It was awkward and quiet for a second and Jared's eyes trailed down to my covered chest.

"You can't keep doing that though. That would get weird, remember, I'm your aunt now." He nodded and his eyes snapped up to mine.

"Sorry, sorry, I can't _stop_ seeing it…." He said rubbing his eyes.

Edward held his hand out for a high five. "Nice right?" Edward smirked, turning to stare; Jared nodded, slapping his hand. I hit the back of Edwards head and he shrugged.

"Edward, what the hell? Jared, you can go." He got up and scurried from the room.

"I'm going to break your face." I growled at Edward as he turned to the side, pushing me back against the couch. He crawled over me, settling between my legs.

"I think we should have another go at that sex thing instead." He murmured, nipping my neck. I sat up, pushing his chest back.

"You just high fived a fucking teenager about how great my rack is." He leaned down and nipped one of my breasts through the fabric.

"They are great."

"_Get off of me_…" I groaned, moving from underneath him. Our bedroom door was yanked open and Alice and Jasper walked out, looking quite lovey dovey. It was extremely cute and made me wish my husband wasn't such a jackass. I turned to scowl at him as the couple disappeared down the staircase.

"Don't be mad." He said grabbing my hand and kissing my knuckles.

I scoffed and he scooted towards me, wrapping his arms around me. "I love you." He sing-songed in my ear. "You're cute when you're mad."

I wrinkled my nose, "_Edward_." I growled. "This is why I don't talk to you."

"Don't be so angry, cutie-pie." He buried his face in my neck, nuzzling and kissing it sweetly.

"I hate you."

"But _you're-_" He took on a strained tone and paused before continuing with the strange voice. "_my best friend._" He breathed into my neck. His hands went to my sides and he tickled me, making me scream with laughter and try and wriggle from his grasp.

"I'm still mad at you," I laughed, laying on my back and trying to fight him off.

"D'awww…" There was the shutter of what sounded like a camera and I looked over Edward's shoulder to see Alice taking a picture of us with her phone.

"Alice…" I groan-laughed. Edwards fingers went double time as they snuck up under my armpits, making me giggle like no Bella has ever giggled before. My legs kicked around him and he avoided them by laying between my thighs.

I tried to get him back by tickling his own sides, but the jackass wasn't ticklish.

"Help me!" I gasped to Alice and Jasper, writhing from beneath his fingers.

Jasper lifted one finger and dragged it up the bottom of Edward's foot. Edward's eyes went wide and he let out a high pitched squeal before falling off of the couch.

He sat up, straightening his shirt and growled, "Fuck you, Jasper." Jazz shrugged it off and I helped Edward get back onto the couch.

"Okay, now that that's all over with, I want you guys to help gather everyone." Alice said holding Jasper's hand in both of hers. "We want to tell them." She held his hand over her still flat stomach. I felt bad for Jasper still. It was only a matter of time before she flipped a shit on him again.

"You haven't been to the doctor yet. Are you sure you want to tell them so soon?" Ali shrugged.

"Well if I'm not pregnant, I'll let you break the news, they're your kids." I nodded and sat up straight.

"Everyone in the family room! Now!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Jasper flinched, plugging his ears as he stared into the empty hallway.

"Jesus, B. How the fuck did you get so loud?"

"Years of practice." I sighed, frowning when no one came.

"Tell them they aren't in trouble." Edward said poking my ass.

"You aren't in trouble!" I yelled, the hallway soon filled and there were children coming out of every door. Bowie was the first one down and he approached his mother warily.

"Are you okay?" He looked at her like the veil had been pulled from his eyes, allowing him to see his mother as the truly crazy person she was.

"I'm fine, you go on and sit down." He said patting his shoulder. O came and hopped into my lap, Tony sat right next to me leaning against my shoulder. Alice jumped up in front of the large group of people grinning.

"I'm pregnant!" She said smiling widely. It was obvious, when you looked into her eyes, that her smile didn't go too deep. But we still made a big deal about the news. I caught Ellie tugging on her Uncle's shirt and whispering "Is it yours?"

Seth turned and rolled his eyes at his sister. Olivia half scaled my body, in order to ask, "What does that mean, Mommy?"

"It means she's having a baby." O had quickly lost interest in my words, instead choosing to grab my cheeks and stretch them out before pushing them in roughly. She giggled up a storm as she distorted my face making me chuckle with her.

"You guys don't seem all that excited." Alice pouted.

"Well the only people that this would impact kind of already know… Except for Bowie." Jazz said, picking up his shell shocked son.

"That's no fun." She said, a tear leaking from her eye. Of course my socially retarded family just sat there and watched her cry.

"Go congratulate Aunt Alice." I whispered to Olivia. She nodded and crawled off of my lap, going up to hug Alice. I passed the message around to Seth and Tony, knowing that Ellie wasn't even an option.

"I'm _so_ glad that phase of our lives is over." Edward whispered in my ear, as we watched Alice cry.

"Me too." It was cute, watching the kids scramble to find ways to satisfy their aunt, for all intents and purposes. Olivia dove at me, pushing me half into Edward's lap as she pulled what I had thought was a pillow from behind my back.

"Hey, be careful with Mommy, O. She's still hurt."

"Dang still?" Tony asked from my feet. Olivia apologized and kissed my cheek before running up to Alice shoving her crazy ass cuddle uppet in her face.

I hated that thing.

Emmett had taken the kids and my car the other day and got a speeding ticket, killed a squirrel and broke the door off of my gas tank. He'd paid off the damages and the ticket, but he wanted it completely erased, so he paid off the kids with toys. A little something to keep the matter hush hush.

Why Olivia chose a stoned looking, pink poodle blanket? I'll never know.

"_Just make it go away." He'd said to them, passing out gifts. They nodded and accepted the gifts with a sign of silence._

_On my porch. _

_While I stood by the door._

_Apparently Em was so worried about the car that he hadn't realized I was the one that turned on the porch light that he stood under. The only thing that separated him and the kids from me was the screen door, I heard every word. After letting them into the house I asked what the "Make it go away." Stuff was about and he shrugged before shooting the kids extremely pointed looks and darting out of the door._

_It wasn't hard to get the truth out of the kids. Just a little threat of taking away their toys, and digital camera on Ellie's part, had them spilling in less than five minutes._

Now the fucking dog was stalking me.

That thing was weirder looking than any toy I'd ever seen. The day after O received the gift I woke up to its half lidded eyes staring at me and dry licking my cheek. That stunt earned Edward, newly self-dubbed puppeteer, a fist to the ribs. Apparently Tony wasn't the only one that wakes up violently.

_It was everywhere._

Apparently so was Jared, I shifted awkwardly as Jared's eyes were once again on my chest. I tried to be as nonchalant as possible when I pulled up my t-shirt, but that wasn't working too well.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked as my hand trailed slowly up my chest.

"He's staring."

"I would too, if I were him." I shook my head at him. Jasper came and fell into my lap, making me jump and wince as he hit my rib.

"We're going to leave soon." He wrapped an arm around my neck, holding me to his chest. "I gets to go home, Bellsy!" He said in a high pitched voice.

"Wha-" I turned my head to see those lazy eyes and fluffy pink hair of that cuddle uppet things mouth moving near my head, and lost my shit. I shoved Jazz off of my lap before crawling towards Edward. I winced at the amount of pressure on my ribs.

"It's a stuffed animal." He laughed pulling me further into his lap.

"A stuffed animal that is _everywhere_."

"A toy and a teenaged boy… you really are afraid of some weird shit." Edward laughed. "How did you make it through your child hood?"

I shrugged, "I spent my childhood with Alice. I didn't need to worry about things like boys and toys."

"Oh god…" Alice laughed, looking at us. "So true."

…BBC…

**Hope you laughed and/or enjoyed!**

**Review and make my sleep deprivation worth it :)**

**Let's aim for twenty five!**

**Tell me what you'd like to see!**

**I'm going to attempt to reply and tease, if you don't want either just say so :D I'm generally a pretty nice person, if I do say so myself.**

**And humble. Always humble.**

**AND in case you didn't know (or my description was shitty) the cuddle uppets dog that O has is a pink blanket with the head of a puppet dog on the end. You can make the dog talk and everything.**

**There is a pic tease on my twitter thatsnotsarcasm. **

**I have to admit if anyone ever brought something like that around me I would try to keep my distance…**


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks to: Savage havoc, totes. Mah. Gotes, DarkArrow62, ec620, dr. moew1234, crazy-chick-4life, Stephanie Dainiak Cullen, dazzleglo, ohtobeyoung, bearygirl, steph A15, twilight642531, and DenisseWinters.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

…BBC…

It wasn't too long until the family had gotten over the missing each other stage and progressed into the getting annoyed with everything regarding each other stage.

"Really, Tony? You couldn't put down the toilet seat?" Ellie yelled from the bathroom. Tony shifted next to me, wrinkling his nose.

"Your face couldn't put down a toilet seat."

"So immature." Seth groaned, collapsing on the other side of me and stretching out on the couch. Edward had gone off and left me alone with three of the monsters as he went to the furniture store. He and O were going to meet Em and Jazz and pick out new beds for the twins.

"Ugh..." Ellie grunted from the bathroom, Seth rolled his eyes and we ignored the period riddled teen.

"Mommy, isn't Daddy's birthday soon?" Tony asked

"Mom, I have practice in like ten minutes." Ellie said, popping up in front of me.

"Aw shi-" The pairs of wide eyes were on me and I winced. "-it." They grinned, obviously expecting my dumbass to change what I was saying.

"You can get it from Daddy when we get back." I said standing and heading for my room.

Ellie fell into step next to me. "I forgot to tell you, there's a new girl on our team."

_Okay...?_

"Is she any good?" I asked looking at her. My foot kicked something and then got stuck and wrapped up, sending me to the floor. "Holy shit!" I groaned splaying out my hands to brace my fall. I sat up with a huff to see what had tripped me and I came face to face with the fucking stoned poodle.

"Ah!" I pulled the blanket part from around me feet and Ellie held her stomach as she laughed.

"Are you okay?" She laughed picking up the cuddle uppet and lending me a hand.

"I'm surprised you could stop laughing long enough to ask." I grumbled, taking her hand and letting her hoist me up. "Fucking thing- Ugh."

Ellie stuck her hand into the head, making the mouth open and close. "Don't be mad, Mommy. I love-a you!" She sang, pushing it into my face and rubbing the fabric tongue against my cheek.

I grabbed the dog's snout and tossed it onto the dresser. "Creepy ass thing…" I wrinkled my nose before turning back to Ellie. "Back to the girl."

"Paige."

"Sure. What's wrong with Paige? Does she suck or something?" Ellie shook her head.

"No, no, she's pretty good... But she isn't really the problem." I lifted an eyebrow.

"Who _is_ the problem?" I asked, going into the bathroom and quickly changing into soccer appropriate clothes.

"Her mom isn't too friendly."

"Ellie I'm not completely socially incompetent. We won't have a problem if she doesn't start one. If she were really that bad I'm sure your dad would have mentioned her." I sighe

"Well, she's not mean to _Daddy_. Or Jaime's dad. Just the moms and ugly dads. I think she's under the impression that Daddy is single."

"That's not hard to rectify." I shrugged, grabbing my purse.

"But don't… _you know_, go all Bella on her." I frowned, feeling a little put out.

_There's no such thing as going Bella..._

"Don't worry, I promise that the two of us will leave the field with minimal injuries." She narrowed her eyes and we headed downstairs rounding up the unwilling boys.

"Text your dad, tell him where we went, okay?" Ellie nodded and the four of us filed into the car.

We made it to the field just as practice started, Ellie jogged to the field and I went and sat with the parents as Seth and Tony went a safe distance away to play with the soccer ball we'd brought. They were soon joined by some of the other siblings from the team.

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while!" Jennifer Altera said leaning over to hug me. Jen was a tall, skinny woman she looked like a model and had the heart of Betty Crocker. She was probably the sweetest mother on the team, aside from me of course.

"Yeah, I've been on bed rest for a while." I said shaking my head. "I fractured a rib." She winced and patted my thigh.

"Dear lord, are you alright?" I nodded waving her worry.

"Yes, thank you, I'm fine." She nodded and then leaned into me.

"You see the blonde, front row?" My eyes landed on a bleach blonde head and I nodded.

"She's the noob." I chuckled at her choice of term. "And resident jerk. She's managed to terrorize every one of us so far."

"She screamed at me because my daughter accidentally picked up her daughters water bottle." Jen said shaking her head at the memory.

"What'd you do, Jen?" Asked Macy Clark, a robust woman who was older than Jen and me. Macy came to everything of her granddaughter's, it was sweet.

"Well what would you do if that happened to you, Macy?" Little Barbara Altera asked, batting her large baby like eyes at the woman who looked old enough to be her grandmother. Barbara has managed to look like she was eighteen for twenty years.

"I don't know." Macy answered honestly.

"I woulda taken her ass out." I said glaring at Claire.

"If you didn't like her before you really won't like her after we tell you this." Barbara said sucking in her cheeks as we leaned in closer to each other, like the gossiping bitches we were.

"There are two people Claire really likes out of all the parents." I nodded at Jens words.

"Mind you, she's a single." Macy threw in.

"These two people are," Jen paused dramatically and I grew bored with the story.

"Edward and Dave." They all gasped drawing the attention to us.

"You knew?" Macy shrieked.

"Ellie forewarned me." I shrugged, Edward could befriend whoever the hell he wants.

With conditions.

Edward was a flirt, I understood. There's a difference between light tease-flirting and I'm interested flirting. Those lines were not to be crossed or we would have a problem.

There were also a number of ladies who just wanted in his pants. They were slightly different from category A and those women were complete No No's.

I didn't know Claire well enough to place her in either category, if she goes into one at all.

"I trust Edward, it's not really a big deal unless she breaks a rule."

"She and pretty boy are like besties, Bella." Macy said with a pointed look.

"Macy, please." Jen rolled her eyes patting my hand. "Handsome is very cautious about his contact with Claire." I nodded and bit my lip. "She does call him Edward, though."

"Edward?" The ladies nodded and I rolled my eyes. "That's his name."

"No, not here he's pretty boy."

"Handsome."

"Cute ass." I chuckled at their unoriginal names. The sound of a car came closer to the bleachers where we all sat. Every head in the parents section turned to stare at the new comer.

"I have a five that says Claire jumps up to meet him." Barbara said digging in her purse.

"I'll take that she wouldn't do that with Bella being here." I shook my head, Claire had no idea who I was. That bet was lost before it started. Jen was a recovering gambling addict and Barbara was a dick about it. She didn't directly make fun of her but she would bet little shit that she knew she'd win, to make a quick buck off of her friend.

It was damn near impossible to stop Jen when she wanted a bet. So we just gave up, like the true friends we were. Sure enough Claire's ass half leaped out of her seat, going towards Edward who was lifting Olivia out of the passenger seat. Olivia was grabbing at Edward's shorts as he pulled out a Hello Kitty cushion for her to sit on. He turned and smiled down at her earning answering smiles from both O and I.

Macy laughed, "Cute ass will be cute." I rolled my eyes, now I knew why his head was the size of an air balloon. He came to practices to be gawked at.

"Uh oh, Claire's closing in on pretty boy." Claire pranced up to my husband and when she went for a hug he bent down and swung O into his arms, offering her a smile. Olivia glared at Claire and wrapped that _fucking_ cuddle uppet around her shoulders.

"Ooh that was deliberate." Macy fell out laughing. Claire reached at to tickle Olivia who smacked her hand away and said something that made both Edward and Claire gasp.

"Cute ass isn't a dumbass." I said to Macy with a smirk as the trio made it to us. I stood from my seat and went towards Edward when a loud whistle from the field was blown.

"Masen, head in the game!" I turned to see Ellie staring at me with a pleading look. I winked at her and she shook her head. I turned from her and closed the difference.

"Hi, baby." I kissed Edward on the lips gently, before tapping a frowning Olivia's nose and kissing her cheek. Claire lifted an incredulous eyebrow at me as I spoke to my daughter.

_Whatever the fuck her issue is…_

"What's wrong, cutie?" Olivia scowled at Edward and reached for me. I pulled her into my arms and Claire elbowed him in the ribs.

"I don't like her." Olivia said pointing at Claire.

"Oh," Edward smiled, "Claire this is my wife, Bella. Bella this is Claire, Paige's mother." I stuck out my hand and she shook it eagerly. "I need to get this to Ellie." He said lifting up a large bottle of Gatorade. I nodded and he walked towards the bench.

"I've heard a lot about you," I said as nicely as I possibly could.

"Hm I'm sure you have. I didn't know Edward was married. He doesn't wear a ring. Never mentioned you." Claire said dropping the pleasant act.

"That doesn't make sense." Olivia scowled at the woman, reminding me so much of a little Ellie. "He's the daddy so there would have to be a mommy. You would have to know he was married."

"Honey, not every daddy has a mommy." I said pushing O's hair out of her face.

"Mine does. So leave him alone." She said raising an eyebrow at Claire, daring her to question her words.

_See Ellie, I didn't even have to bitch at her._

I mentally snickered at O before scowling, "Olivia that was rude, this is Daddy's friend, you should be nice."

"You're one to talk."

"I'm sorry?" I asked narrowing my eyes and trying to keep my cool.

_I was getting better at it…_

"I've heard that you were anything but nice." She said sucking in her cheeks.

"Yeah?" _I was about to hit her so hard that fucking bleach would come out. _"From who?"

"Edward." I set Olivia down and gestured for her to go to Edward. This bitch was lying and I didn't want Olivia or her creepy ass blanket to hear this shit.

"Edward?" I lifted an eyebrow and chuckled a little bit. "Walk with me, Claire."

_Just hope I don't trip your ass._

I turned and started walking to the parking lot, feeling pretty satisfied when she followed. "I thought you said you hadn't heard _anything_ about me?"

"He's talked about you, but…" I could see the lie building in her eyes. "He never said _who_ you were."

"Right, right. Well, Claire, don't make it a habit to try and fuck things up, relationship wise. And I don't think you should either, because turns out you are pretty bad at it." She gave me the 'I'm going to kick your ass' eyes and I gave her the 'Please, try it.' glare.

"You can _think_ what you want. It doesn't change what he _told_ me."

"Something tells me, that my husband wouldn't tell _you,_ someone he just met, that I am unpleasant. I don't think he'd tell anyone that." I said wrinkling my nose, and shaking my head.

She shrugged, offering nothing else. "Well, now I see why you're said to be 'anything but nice'. That was _actually_ said, in case you were wondering." She glared at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, yeah. Whatever. Maybe you should take this up with your husband."

"Or you could stop making shit up." I shrugged. "That'd help too."

"Look, you don't even _know_ me-"

"No but I know Edward enough to know that you are lying." I shrugged.

"You obvious-"

"Yeah, well, I'm done with this conversation. I'd say it was nice to meet you but-" I made a wry face and she jerked her head back. "then _I'd_ be lying." I turned on my heel and headed back to the field, Edward was looking around the parking lot for us as he walked from the field.

"God, you are a bitch!" She yelled from behind me, I tilted my head down slowly a humorless smile on my face.

_I was getting __**better **__at keeping my cool._

_It wasn't like I'd mastered it._

I turned quickly, walking back towards her. "Oh, you have no idea."

"What is your problem?" She screamed, obviously the bitch had a volume issue.

"My problem is that you are all over my husband-" She opened her mouth and I held up a finger. "I saw you. And now you're lying to me. That causes problems in my book." Her eye twitched and I leaned in closer to her. "So listen carefully. You stay the _fuck_ away from Edward. Okay?" Her eye twitched a little faster and I wrinkled my nose.

_The fuck?_

It became fairly obvious that she had some kind of anger management issue when she shrieked and her fist flew towards me. I grabbed her wrist and flipped it behind her back, pushing her into the nearest car.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be something you'd want to try." I sighed, twisting her arm.

"You crazy-"

"Oh you are one to talk. Aren't we a little old for petty fights over boys?"

"Bella?" Edward's voice echoed across the parking lot, I hadn't even realized we'd moved so far from the field. I pulled Claire back up, patting her shoulder.

"We should act like this never happened and you should go away." She narrowed her eyes once more, the left one twitched again and she swung out to hit me.

_As if it worked the last time._

"Or you can try and hit me again." I groaned, knocking her arm away from me, before it made contact. "You should just stop." I said nodding at her patronizingly.

"Bella?" I looked up over the car to look toward the sound of Edward's voice but I didn't see him. Then there were hands wrapped around my waist.

"Glad to see you made a good impression." He sighed as Claire glared and panted.

"Well you know me." I growled as my eyes were still focused on Claire's.

"I do," He turned me from Claire and coaxed me into walking away. "you are trouble, Mrs. Masen."

"You cause trouble, Mr. Masen." He moved next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Aww, was that about me?" He pressed his knuckle to my cheek and twisted it. "Isn't that cute?"

"Edward, I'm just warning you, I'm not happy." I said, locking my jaw, he let go of me completely and I frowned.

"No, I liked that." I said quietly, pulling his arm back around me. He chuckled and kissed my temple.

"So… what _happened?_" He asked slowly.

"She's a bitch and you're mine. That's all." He pulled me to the bleachers, straddling the metal, one leg behind my back and the other parallel to my thigh.

"Where was she, cute ass?" Barbara asked.

"Right where you said she was." He groaned. Jen slapped a twenty into Barbs hand and I rolled my eyes.

"Well if it helps, I still love you." Edward said, turning my chin towards him so that I could see his small, extremely cute smile.

"I love you too." I smiled, leaning forward to peck his lips. I lightly scraped the tips of my finger down his five o' clock shadow that was kind of driving me crazy. I pulled away from him and tried to keep it kid friendly.

"How was bed shopping?" I asked hesitantly. If there was one thing he and my brother were terrible it was picking out furniture. They were completely incompetent when it came to matching_._

He said he could do it, and I put a whole shit load of trust into him.

_I said trust. Not belief._

"It went well." He smiled, pulling out his phone and pulling up a picture. I squinted at the screen in confusion, before looking up at Edward and back to the screen.

"That's not a bed." He lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah it is."

"That's a crib, Edward." I said furrowing my eyebrows. "You're just fucking with me right?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows, a red head of curls covered up the screen as Olivia ducked over the phone.

"That's my bed, Mommy! You like it?" She turned and grinned at me.

"Did you buy this?" Edward shrugged.

"It folds out becomes a full sized bed." My eyes widened incredulously.

"Why wouldn't you just get a regular full sized bed?"

"This is more convenient." I sat back and cocked my head to the side.

"How so?"

"When Ellie moves out Olivia can have her bed. Then we can change Olivia's bed back into the crib and we can have more kids." He pulled me into his chest and kissed my ear. I braced my hand on his thigh and slid away from him.

"No more kids." Olivia nodded her agreement.

"Not even once Ellie graduates?" He pouted widening his eyes and if my vagina weren't in jeopardy, I probably would have popped one out right there. Just because of those eyes.

"Not even. Sorry, baby."

"_Bella_ don't you want a little kids running around the house again? Someone to hold and rock or whatever you women do." I raised an eyebrow before making a wide sweeping gesture to Olivia who was glaring at him.

"She's little and _look_." I leaned over and hugged her tightly, cooing and rocking back and forth.

"See, we're good. That needs to go back." I tapped his screen.

"What if Ellie gets pregnant before she leaves the house?" Edward asked.

"We have two cribs still in the attic." I sighed. "And she's not getting pregnant. I can't even... Don't say stuff like that. No more babies for anyone in that house. Ever."

"You don't own me, _Isabella_." Edward sneered, "If I want to make a baby, I'll make one." He thumped his stomach with his fists and Olivia frowned.

"How?" Edward pointed at her, making her go cross eyes as she stared at his finger.

"You let me worry about that." I smacked his hand down, trying to hold back my laugh

"Good luck with that." I chuckled. Claire walked out from behind the bleachers, flipping me off as she went to sit on the first set of bleachers again.

_Bitch._

Jen gasped from the other end of the bleachers and I turned, shaking my head at her. We passed meaningful looks, and gestures, back and forth until she was completely up to date about the happenings in the parking lot.

"Okay, I'm going to be honest with you." He said unleashing the full smoldering power of his eyes on me, drawing my attention back to him. I narrowed my eyes when he picked up my hand and peppered kisses across my knuckles.

"I-" _kiss_ "got-" _kiss_ "the-" _kiss _"bed-" _kiss _"from-an-extremely-shady-place-that-has-ridiculously-good-prices-but-is-nonrefundable." I pulled my hand away and my mouth dropped open.

"Are you serious?" I groaned. "Edward…"

"I'm sorry."

I sighed, "When are we supposed to pick up the crib?"

"_Bed._" I rolled my eyes. "Well, we have to take apart the twins old beds first… But the beds are coming in about three hours." My eyes widened.

"Two beds to take apart in three hours? They're delivering four hours after the purchase?"

Edward shook his head, standing as Ellie's practice ended and helping me to my feet as well. "They aren't delivering. Jasper's going to take Emmett's truck and get the beds. The 'store'-" He used air quotes and everything. "doesn't deliver and things have to be cleared right after purchase."

"What? Why? Where in the hell did you go?"

"A warehouse. By the way, we need to stop by the bank so I can get the money for Tony's bed. I only had half of it in cash today." Ellie trudged over to us, casting a wary glance at Claire who sat next to Jaime's father, Dave.

"They don't take checks or credit cards?" He shook his head and mine dropped back on my shoulders.

"Hey, I said it was sketchy." He shrugged, like that made everything better.

"Sounds like you're buying stolen goods, Edward." I said shaking my head at him while I met Claire's glare.

"Sounds like I got a great deal."

_I'd hope so._

"We need to get home to start breaking apart the beds, we only have a few hours." It was that simple nod that had me on my knees twenty minutes later, stabbing a screw driver into a slab of wood.

"Do you know how to work a screwdriver, Bella?"

"Who do you think helped Alice drill a hole in your wall when you were a freshman?" I asked.

"Those are two totally different tools." He said rolling his eyes. I growled at him and wedged the flat part of the screwdriver head under the screw, trying to pry it out.

"Where are you planning on going for Edward's birthday dinner?" Emmett asked as he helped me take apart Olivia's old bed.

"I'm not really sure. He doesn't really have a favorite restaurant." I said biting my lip as I tried to unscrew the footboard from one of the side rails, with the tongy end of the hammer.

"I'll help you find a restaurant." Em grinned and I huffed at the bed. I'd been fighting with the fucking part for ten minutes now with no progress.

_Fucking_…

"Okay, thanks." I said as I stood and pushed my hair out of my face before pushing the footboard onto its face.

"What are you doing?" Emmett asked with wide eyes as he watched me kick at the wooden rail.

"Taking the bed-" The wood began to splinter at the base, where it connected to the footboard and I smiled. "apart." I turned to the side, planting my foot down firmly on the floor, balled up my fists at my chest and kicked out my foot, nailing the wood.

"Well we didn't call you crazy for nothing." Em sighed as he continued to work with the bullshit screws.

I ignored the jibe and kicked the rail once more, sending it crashing down to the floor. "You said you'd help. How?"

"I'll ask him, casually."

"I don't need you to ask him, we've already discussed it. He doesn't have one." I started working on kicking the other rail.

"We can either do this the easy way or the hard way." Em said quietly.

"I've always been a fan of the easy way."

"Pizza." I rolled my eyes and switched legs as I delivered the multiple kicks.

"No, that says "Hey honey, I love you enough to get you a slice of pepperoni". That won't work. Would you want something delivered for your birthday?" Emmett frowned.

"It's not delivery, it's DiGiorno."

"You're DiGiorno." I said sticking out my tongue.

"Mature…" Ellie muttered as she walked by.

"You don't have anything else up your sleeve that's the easy way?"

"McDonalds." He said shrugging.

"You're fired."

"Who are you Donald Trump?"

"Oh that's so funny, last time I heard it I fell off my dinosaur."

"You never had a dinosaur." I gave him a '_really?_' look and he shrugged again.

"You don't know that."

"Oh but I do." I growled and spun away from him, throwing out my leg in the process and roundhouse kicked the wood to the floor.

"Jeeze, chick," Emmett said with a whistle. "You been hittin' the gym?"

"When I have the time." I sighed. "But with the kids, Edward and my broken-" I paused. "_body_ I haven't been able to go in like… Five months…" I rested my hands on my hips as I looked at the fucked up wood. "Maybe a year? Who knows?"

"You went a year. Without going to the gym? And you look like that?" I missed spending time with Emmett. He was my drinking buddy and moody-less version of Alice all in one. "Don't get me wrong; we Swans have good gene's- but not that good." Edward walked into the room and picked up the footboard and rails that I'd just _destroyed._

"How do you do it?" Edward and I turned to smirk at each other before turning back to Emmett. I wiggled my eyebrows and saw Edward thrust from my periphery.

"Ugh, you guys are…" Em honestly looked sick. "That's my sister man." He threw a screw and Edward who had his tongue hanging out of his mouth, eyes closed, as he thrust into air and made a spanking motion with his hand.

"Too far." I groaned, hip checking him out of his air porn. He grinned sheepishly at me and I rolled my eyes, pointing at the door. Emmett and I decided that we would break apart the entire bed as long as Edward made trash runs. Yes it was pointless to have him going back and forth carrying pieces of furniture all over the house but it gave Em and me alone time that we haven't had all year.

Edward left the room and I went towards Em, kneeling next to him as he stared intently at the screw. "Is there anything between easy and hard?"

"Medium, but that's the quitters way out. Do you hate Edward that much?" He said, his brown eyes boring into my own, making me feel extremely guilty.

"Okay, what's the hard way?"

"File stalking!" He sang, rubbing his hands together. I mentally leapt for joy because who in their right mind didn't appreciate a little file stalking?

"You have a file on Edward?"

"Nope, I have a file on his dad."

"We aren't taking him to his dad's favorite restaurant." I said rolling my eyes, Emmett shook his head. He pulled out his phone, scrolling through something for a second before pulling up a digital version of Robert McCarty's file.

"It says here Robby was Italian and German… And Luxembourgian? Well that's a shitty combo." He frowned, making me chuckle. "You can't go anywhere but Luxembourg to get Luxembourgian food."

"Why don't we try German?" I asked, peeking over his shoulder at the phone.

"Nah… You can't find a good Spanferkel in America."

_Spanferkel?_

"What the hell is Spankerl?"

"Spanferkel." He corrected.

"What is it?"

"A whole roasted baby pig." I wrinkled my nose and gagged.

"No. Just… _no._" He shrugged.

"Well we could go for Italian?" He offered, I shrugged one shoulder. Italian just seemed so…

_Unoriginal_.

"What about his mother's side? Can we file dive her?"

"I've tried. Mama Masen is squeaky clean, minus the Public Indecency and Disturbing the Peace charges. They don't take down background information for that stuff." I nodded, knowing that Mama Masen was a bit wild in her day. But hell, if she wasn't we wouldn't have Ellie. "I could do a background check on her, but that'd take a lot longer…"

Edward walked back into the room, leaning over our shoulders. Emmett shoved his phone to the floor and we smiled up at Edward. "Who are you background checking? Why don't you just have Rose do it?"

"I don't think Rose would help you guys if her life were on the line."

"How would a background check help us? Who are you searching again?" Edward asked, his green eyes shining with confusion.

I leaned into Em, "Italian it is." I pulled away before looking up at my husband. "Don't worry about it, Baby." I stood and wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.

"If you guys start humping… I swear-" I laughed and looked over my shoulder to see Emmett holding the fucking dog blanket in my face. I pulled myself in tighter to Edward, gasping as Emmett made it talk.

"_Don't be afraid, Bella._" He said in a cartoony voice.

"Why… is it everywhere?"

"I think it just wants a cuddle." Edward laughed, his whole entire body shook with laughter. His phone buzzed in his pocket and mine soon followed. I pulled away to answer it, after kicking the dog out of Emmett's hand of course.

_**Possible Pro. Bust. We need you at the office ASAP.- Chief C**_

"_Chief C…_ I told him to change that, he sounds like a Native American Porn star." Em groaned.

"You guys were called in for a prostitution bust?"

"Looks like the chief finally decided it's time to put the calves to use." Edward propped his foot up on O's princess chair, stroking his calve.

"Uh oh, Bellsy! Looks like you're going to be the backup this time. Watch out world, the E's are hitting the streets." Em said standing and striking a pose.

"_Right_. That's what it is." I said skeptically.

"No doubt, Baby."

"Or maybe he'll dress you up like women and let the guys go at you." My phone buzzed and I looked at it again.

_**Never mind, texted the wrong group. That was supposed to go to Marilynn.- Chief C**_

There was the sound of lips smacking from Emmett's end of the room. "Looks like you're not the top prostitute anymore, B." Em said, Edward rolled his eyes.

"Pity." He said sarcastically.

My eyes widened and a I swear I got a heat flash. "Edward, I'm losing it."

_Oh my god._

_This is it._

"Ew, when did you have it?" Emmett asked wrinkling his nose. My face crumpled and my eyes widened.

_**Menopause**__._

Edward cocked his head to the side. "Losing what?"

"I'm too old now! Menopause, Edward!" I grabbed Edward's biceps and tried to shake him, unfortunately he's bigger and sturdier then I am. So I ended up using him as a brace while I shook myself. He put his hands on my hips, stopping me from my conniption.

"You're only _around _thirty." He winced, awkwardly patting my arm.

"I'm on the wrong _side_ of thirty!"

"Are you just now realizing you're old?" Emmett asked skeptically.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Emmett." He looked back to me, searching my eyes. "You aren't old, baby. Calm down."

"Yeah, B. If anyone in here is old it's Edward."

"I'm not old."

"Sixty is only a week away." Emmett said raising his eyebrows.

Edward sighed, "You're an asshole."

"I'm your asshole." Edward furrowed his eyebrow before reaching up and scratching it.

"I wouldn't say _that.._." He trailed slowly as I snickered.

"You're both assholes." Alice spoke from the door with a roll of her eyes. "Just two _separate_ assholes."

"Hello to you too, Alice." Emmett said scowling at her and rolling his neck.

"We have your crib." She jerked her thumb backwards.

"Mom would punch you if she heard you flipping about thirty." He pursed his lips. "She's extremely old, Bella." Emmett grumbled from the corner of the room as he disassembled the final piece of the bed.

"Mom would be too stoned to do anything but tell my children I tried to ship them to Korea." I rolled my eyes. "I'm turning thirty six in September! Thirty six!" Edward's eyebrows lifted and Alice's scoffed from the doorway.

"Bella-"

"Someone should come help Jasper with this bed."

"Why don't you help, _Alice?_" Emmett asked childishly.

"Because I'm pregnant, _Emmett._"

"Congrats, little bit!" She scowled and spun on her foot, stomping off down the hallway.

Em bit his lip, his eyes wide. "Friendly…"

"Your mother's friendly."

"Thank you?" Alice huffed again from down the hall and Emmett popped the collar on his t-shirt.

He patted his crotch with a shrug. "She wants the dick."

…BBC…

_**Hope you laughed and/or enjoyed!**_

_**If you're still with me please review and tell me so! **_

_**We had an all-time low review count D: (Even though they were still great!)**_

_**Even though the Gerandy phase is over, I'm still writing and I need you alls encouragement!**_

_**I'd love to hear from you and reply! (I actually did it last chap :D) **_

_**If we make 765 I'll update tomorrow.**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Thanks to: Guest, Kayla, Stephanie Dainiak Cullen, Yummy dummy, Who'sTorchwoodHarryDoctorDraco, steph A15, steph A15, i. heart. The. Doctor, ec620, dazzleglo, dr. meow1234, crazy-chick-4life, bearygirl, ohtobeyoung, DarkArrow62, DenisseWinters and totes .mah .gotes.**

**I'm almost positive you all got review replies (Those able to) if you didn't get one you'll definitely get one this chapter! I swear!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

…BBC…

"Happy Birthday, Honey!" Carmen squealed, pinching Edward's cheek and hugging him tightly. "Aren't you handsome?" She gushed, straightening the collar of the green dress shirt he wore. I don't know how she focused on that shirt when his ass looked so great in the slacks.

_Well… besides the whole aunt thing…_

"Thanks, Carm." He said as they pulled away. Eleazar handed me a large wrapped canvas that was up to my waist and at least four feet in width.

"I'm sorry." He said as he gave it to me. I laughed and hugged him before being attacked by Carmen; she wore a knee length floral dress with a shawl that was currently trying to choke the shit out of me.

"Hey, Carmen." She kissed my cheek. Eleazar and Edward half hugged in front of me and Eleazar started pulling his tie off.

"Car, I told you a tie would be too much. No one else is wearing a tie…" He frowned, Carmen merely shook her head and other wise ignored him.

"Aww, I've missed you all." She pouted and hugged me tightly, only letting go when she caught sight of one of the kids. I put the canvas in the dining room, going back to the door when Emmett and Rosalie pulled up into the driveway. Eleazar and Carmen pulled Edward into the living room as I welcomed in the newcomers.

"Hey, where's Jared?" Emmett handed me a gift bag and Rose gave me a glare. Apparently Jared had told them about what he had seen the other day and his new parents weren't too happy about that. Well, Em said it was like familial initiation for him to see Edward and I together. But Rose, who's never walked in on us- thank goodness- was a little more than upset.

She said that she has woken up to him washing him sheets more than once in the middle of the night. Apparently he's been _wetting _the bed from _nightmares_. Em is more sensible and told me that he's obviously having wet dreams about his real life porn star aunt.

_Ugh…_

"He's spending the night with his mother." I lifted an eyebrow. "Marcus is out of town on business, we checked." Emmett said. "Where is your army?" He asked throwing an arm over my shoulders and kissing my forehead. I was relieved to see that my shoulder had healed enough to the point where his arm touching it didn't hurt.

"I have no clue. I think the boys may be in the backyard? They've all pissed each other off though, so who knows." He nodded and went off to find Edward.

"Hey, Rose." She jerked her chin at me before turning and strutting after Emmett. I furrowed my eyebrows as I watched her walk off.

"Hewwo, Aunty Bewwa." Bowie's voice strained to deepen. I felt fabric wrap around my legs and I looked down to see the golden retriever version of Olivia's Cuddle uppet staring up at me.

_Oh hell no._

"I love you!" The dog said, attached to Bowies hand, I jumped out of his grasp.

"Hey, Bowie." I said from about three feet away from him. The last thing I needed in my life was another fucking cuddle uppet thing.

"Happy Birthday, Uncle Edward!" He screamed down the foyer before coming towards me and whispering, "What is he? Like fifty five?" I furrowed my eyebrow, cocking my head to the side.

"He's thirty eight."

"Close enough." He said, using the dog to mime his words.

_Ugh…_

"Where's Olivia?"

"Where are your parents?" I countered.

"They aren't here."

"Oh yeah?" I lifted an eyebrow. "How'd you get down here then, Bow?"

"I rode Laquantisha Rum here." My eyes widened as he petted the dog lovingly.

"Laquantisha Rum?"

"Daddy helped me come up with it." He grinned, tugging at the collar of his dress shirt in annoyance.

_Of course he did._

"He said Broken Condom wasn't nice."

I gasped, "Do you know what that means?" I asked giving him a horrified stare. "Where would you get that from?"

"No. But Mommy said that's who I owe my life to. So I thought it'd be even better if I named Laquantisha that." I patted his head and shook mine. "Daddy was worried about the police taking me away though, so he helped me name it."

_Poor kid._

Alice and Jasper arrived at the door just as little Bowie had ran off. It was obvious that they had been arguing because they both had their noses upturned and were scowling.

"Well if it isn't the happy couple." I deadpanned. Alice pushed a box into my hands and hugged me, when I went to hug Jasper she snatched me into the kitchen. "Everyone's in the family room Jazz." I called over my shoulder.

"They should make baby friendly alcohol." She groaned, before raiding my refrigerator.

"Hmm, that sounds like a good idea." I said sarcastically. "You got Bowie a cuddle uppet?"

"He liked Olivia's a lot and he's been very good these past two weeks so, yeah." She shrugged and I heard keys jingling. I turned to see Edward holding the car keys up, looking at us expectantly. Everyone else impatiently stood behind him, looking like we were the biggest inconvenience in the world.

_Happy campers…_

"Don't you all look nice!" Alice smiled, everyone accept Carmen, Rose and Olivia rolled their eyes. Tony looked like he wanted to go Jack the Ripper on her ass.

Edward sighed, "Our reservation is for seven." I looked at the clock, which read eight forty five.

"Okay, we'll be out in a second." He nodded before going into the garage, those that brought their own cars filed out of the doorway. "Let's put on happy faces and get through dinner okay?" Alice gave me a bright, fake smile and stood as Jasper entered the room.

"Are we going to take the gifts?" She asked, eyeing the table in the dining room.

"I think we're coming back after dinner so we'll open them then." They nodded and we all went out to meet up with the rest of the family. I got into the car with Edward and the twins, Seth and Ellie chose to ride with Em.

"Who picked Bella Italia?" Edward asked as we pulled up in front of the restaurant. I panicked slightly, because he'd told us he didn't care where we went, and it would suck if we picked a place we hated for his birthday. Not that he'd ever mentioned not liking Bella Italia…

"Why? Do you want to go somewhere else?" After a little research Em and I had found that Robert, Edward's father, was part Italian. So we decided to embrace Edward's undiscovered cultural side. We had also decided to keep the whole Italian thing from him, because we knew his feelings about his father.

"No," He gave me a confused glance as he parked the car. "I was just wondering."

"Mommy picked it." Olivia said, leaning forward and sticking the pink dog in our faces. "Cause you're Italian." I tried to casually lean away from the thing, but Edward still saw me and laughed.

"Thanks for the thought, Baby… but I'm not Italian." I bit my lip. "Where would you get that from?"

"_Your_ Daddy." Olivia said again. I frowned, wondering where O had heard about this.

"My father? Robert?" His expression was unreadable and all I could do was hope he wasn't upset. "You went and spoke to Robert?"

"Of course not." I waved him off. "We file stalked him." He shrugged and opened his door.

"Okay." I narrowed my eyes in confusion and he opened the door next to Tony, pulling the little boy out.

"Okay?" I asked stepping out and getting Olivia.

He nodded and shrugged again. "Okay."

"_Okay_." Olivia squealed shaking her fists excitedly. "I win!"

Tony pursed his lips, "Okay." I rolled my eyes and Edward laughed, ruffling his hair. Olivia pouted and angrily grabbed my hand so that we could cross the street.

_Watch out we've got a badass over here._

"Where did you hear about Daddy's dad?" We had kind of refused to refer to him as grandpa, due to Edward's requests.

"He tells all." She said holding up the cuddle uppet, stroking the curly hair.

_Okay, people were just pulling that shit from behind their backs now._

"We should probably put that back in the car, honey."

"No thank you." She smiled before skipping ahead and grabbing Edward's hand.

"You're going to love what we got Edward." Jasper said as he and Alice fell into step on both sides of me.

"What'd you get him?"

"You'll see."

"We should have tried to get him a refund on that crib." Jasper shook his head and shrugged at his wife.

"That place was shut down. They're long gone."

"It was a week ago." I said furrowing my eyebrows. "I swear if there are bags of cocaine hidden in the mattresses I'm going to kill you."

"Can I get a signed statement that you said that? There's a high chance that your kids _are _sleeping on cocaine and if I do, by chance, end up mysteriously dead, I'd like to have you taken out of my will." I smacked his arm and he shrugged. "Honesty is the best policy."

"Don't believe the hype." Emmett chuckled as he, Rose, and the kids met up with us. "If that were true Rose wouldn't want Bella's head for a throw pillow."

I huffed, "Really, Rose? Isn't it bad enough-" Emmett sent a pointed glance towards Ellie and Seth and I shut up.

"You can talk about these things later…" Rose said rolling her eyes before going through the door that Edward held open.

"_Okay._"

"Masen, party of twelve. We have reservations for seven." Edward told the concierge, she nodded, welcomed us and showed our large group to a set of tables that were brought together. We all quickly took our seats; Alice pulled me down in the chair next to her, growling when I went to protest.

"You get to sit next to Edward _every fucking day_-" A couple at the table that backed up to us turned with horrified looks as Ali 'whispered' to me. "It's his birthday and we're all here to celebrate him. You can let his aunt sit with him. You'll be fine with me." I sat on the opposite side furthest from where Edward sat.

"Fine, fine, chill the fuck out." I sighed, straightening my chair up as Rosalie pulled out the chair on the very end of the table next to where I was. Bowie and Jasper sat across from Alice and me, Em across from Rosalie.

_Well if I didn't get the best fucking seat… _

_A hormonal bitch on one hand and Alice on the other._

They sent three waiters around the table to gather orders; we ended up getting the younger mildly attractive flirt down at our end. The kid was charismatic and pissed Alice, Em and Jazz off. Despite what the other three must have assumed, Rose and I only paid the waiter enough attention to get our orders over with.

"I'll have the Mushroom Ravioli." I said to him, handing him my menu, he sent me a cute smile.

"Yes, Ma'am. _With pleasure_." Alice glared up at him from her seat and I elbowed her when he moved on to Rose.

"What is your issue?"

"He didn't flirt with _me!_" I lifted an eyebrow and Jasper shook his head.

"Maybe he just likes taller people…" I shrugged, looking down at her.

"You two aren't tall. You're giants, you're probably taller than him!" She scowled.

"I'm not even six feet Alice, that's not-"

"I'm not _five' five._ So you just shut the fuck up. Not six feet my ass. What are you? Five' twelve?"

"Five ten."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." She rolled her eyes and picked up her grape juice. She sent a sketchy glance over her shoulders before pulling out a packet and dumping it into her grape juice.

_If this bitch just roofied herself…_

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I asked, pulling her glass away from her. "What is that stuff?"

"Citric Acid, makes things taste sour." She said wrinkling her nose at me before pulling her glass to her lips and taking a sip. Her lips puckered and Jazz rolled his eyes.

"She says it makes things taste more like alcohol." He sighed.

I turned to Alice, "You're such an alcoholic."

She frowned, "And you're a whore. A tall whore." The woman from the table backing us turned again and her boyfriend spoke up.

"Excuse me, could you watch your language, please? We're trying to keep things appropriate over here."

"Are you a cop?" Alice asked, I put my hand on her shoulder and turned.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. She's a little cranky and pregnant." I attempted to explain, Alice scoffed at my side.

"Appropriate my ass. You've just got a stick up _your_ ass because she fucked your brother." Their jaws dropped and I smacked her shoulder.

_Of all the things she could have said…_

"You're going to get us kicked out. Shut up." I groaned. "It's Edward's birthday," I said slowly. "We don't want to get him in trouble."

"It's the fucking waiters fault." I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly what it would take to shut her mean ass up. I pushed my chair away from the table, grabbing my purse.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Alice rolled her eyes and I took off towards the stacks of wine displayed on shelves. I grabbed our waiter and pulled him behind a shelf of an extremely expensive wine.

"Can I help you?" He asked lifting a sultry eyebrow as he eyed the cleavage shown over my top.

"Yes, I need you-" I reached into my purse, and pulled out a twenty before lifting his hand. "To go complement my friend. The one on the right of me." I didn't quite understand why Alice was so distraught over the boy, he looked like he was just _barely _twenty one, a little young for my tastes…

_But to each their own._

"Thanks. If you ever need a compliment just tell me. _You_ I don't need a payment for." I ignored him and pushed the money into his curled hand when he nodded. The waiter and I walked to the table together and he made sure everyone was doing well before sending Alice a very obvious compliment, accompanied by a wink. She giggled like a school girl and her mood immediately improved.

Jasper mouthed, "_Thanks_." to me and I nodded before waving it off.

I jumped as the hair on my shoulder shifted, "_Pst!_"

I turned to see Tony grinning at me, "Daddy wants'a know why you and the waiter went away. He also wants'a know why you aren't sitting together." Alice's eyes darkened as he mentioned the waiter.

"You went with the waiter?" She asked.

"Of course not…" I turned to Tony, "Tell Daddy I said don't worry about it and I'm sorry about the seats." He nodded and went back to his seat next to his father. Edward listened to Tony speak for a second, his eyes flashing to mine in annoyance. I shrugged, gesturing to Alice who glared at me. The annoyance in Edward's eyes faded to need as he reached down to pick up his phone.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Carmen asked leaning forward and laying her hand over his. He shook his head and made some excuse before standing and leaving the restaurant with his phone to his ear.

_Damn it, of all times…_

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, studying my face.

"I'll explain later." I pushed my chair away from the table, standing and following Edward outside. I easily followed his voice from the door to where he was pacing, at the side of the building.

"I told you not to call me anymore." He sighed into the receiver. His hand shot into his hair and his jaw ticked. "You missed thirty years' worth of Happy Birthday's; I really don't need one now." For an unknown reason to us, Robert, Edward's father, had been calling him on every birthday, and Christmas, since we had him locked away. It did nothing but piss Edward off, and put him in a mood, without fail, _every year_.

"Please, as a gift to me. Just _stop calling_."

I reached out and grabbed Edward's hand, stopping his pacing.

He lifted an eyebrow as I took his hand. "Don't look at me like that." I chided.

'Not you.' He mouthed, letting go of my hand and wrapping his arm around my waist. He pulled me in close and I hugged his waist supportively.

"You're not able to be bailed out. Not that I would if I could bail you out." Robert talked some more and Edward scoffed, hanging up the phone and handing it to me.

"I don't even want to deal with him anymore." I took it and slid it into my bra for lack of better safe keeping.

"Never have I wished I were a phone more than I do right now."

"Here," I pulled him into a hug and pulled his head down against my cleavage. "Better?"

He pouted, "No. Maybe we should go somewhere else for a while ... so I can get more contact." I rolled my eyes and jumped when he squeezed my boob.

I chuckled pushing his hand down, and pulling away so that I could see his face. "Seriously, are you okay?"

"I'm- I just need a drink." He said obviously upset.

I nodded, and kissed his cheek. "I'll order a bottle of wine."

"Okay, thanks." He sighed grabbing my hand as we went towards the door. "I fucking hate when he calls."

"I know, baby. Me too." Robert was lucky he was locked up or I'd be kicking his ass as we speak.

He let go of my hand as we reached the table. Rosalie sent me a dirty look when I took a seat next to her.

"I don't want to hear it." I groaned.

"Is something wrong?" Emmett asked looking down the table where Edward was talking to Carmen, they were most likely discussing Robert.

"Uh," I cast a glance down the table and bit my cheek. "Robert called." Alice gasped from next to me and her face crumbled.

"That's so sad…" She said as tears began to stream down her face.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit…_

"Who's Robert?" Rose asked, twirling some noodles around her fork.

"Edward's father." Her eyes widened and I nodded.

Emmett winced, "Good luck with your birthdays plans after that shit…"

"_What?_" Carmen hissed in a failed attempt to keep her voice down. "You're still talking to him after all of the _crap_ he put my sister through?"

"Carmen, of course not. You aren't listening-" All eyes were on Edward and Carmen as they went back and forth. Carm had tears in her eyes and Edward looked heartbroken as his aunt stood and stormed away from the table.

Alice tugged on the ends of her hair, "I can't… I'm sorry." She started to take on a green hue before pushing her chair away from the table and darting for the bathroom.

"Must be the stress." Jasper sighed before taking off after his wife.

The attention was back down the table as Eleazar stood and looked after his wife, conflicted. "I'm sorry, Edward. You know how she is about Elizabeth."

"I'd say I knew a little something about that, yes." Edward sighed giving Eleazar another half hug. Eleazar whispered something into his ear and passed a credit card to Edward; before making his way around the table for his goodbyes.

"I'm paying for dinner as an apology; for our bailing as well as that absolutely horrible gift Carmen chose. I'm sorry, make sure Edward's not too... upset about it." I nodded and stood to properly hug him good-bye.

"Thanks, Eleazar. You know you don't have to-" He chuckled and shushed me before continuing around the table.

A little hand wrapped itself in my dress, tugging on the loose fabric. "Is it over, Mommy?" I frowned, looking back to Edward who collapsed back into his chair.

"Yeah, buddy." Emmett answered for me, standing. "It's over, you go say Happy Birthday to your dad again before we leave." Tony left my side and went towards Edward just as Alice and Jasper returned.

"I'm sorry, B. We're going to have to-" I waved him off.

"Yeah… no. I completely understand." I said nodding because I really did understand. The baby and Alice come first, no question. I kissed Alice's forehead and Jasper's cheek in goodbye.

"Feel better, honey." I said to Alice before she and Jazz left the restaurant. I was quickly pulled into a tight hug by Rosalie.

"I'm sorry, for being a bitch." My eyes widened at her apology. "And I'm _so_ sorry that this all went to shit." That it did. Nothing that I've experienced has ever gotten so shitty that a party of a dozen people felt the need to leave before.

I wanted to curl up with Edward and cry.

And that's not something I feel the need to do very often. The crying part… I've often found myself wanting to curl up with Edward… preferably naked.

But I digress.

"You want to give me your keys, so I can get the twins car seats and their suitcases?" I nodded and Edward stood from his suddenly empty side of the table.

"Yeah, I'll help you with that." Emmett nodded and the two of them left, leaving Rose and I to take care of the bill, which Eleazar footed. Rosalie hugged and apologized to me once more before letting me say my goodbye's to the kids.

"Mommy, I don't want to leave Daddy when he's sad. It's his birthday, he shouldn't be sad." I smiled, cupping her little cheek and kissing her forehead.

"I'll try and cheer him up, just for you, okay?" She nodded with a happy smile. "Have fun with Uncle Em and Aunt Rose, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Mommy." She hugged me tightly before turning and running towards the rest of her siblings, who I'd spoken to only a few minutes earlier.

"Well dinners all paid for and I'm almost positive the owners are counting the seconds until we leave." I nodded and what was left of our group shuffled out of the restaurant. As soon as the doors closed there was a commotion from inside.

"Is that applause?" Ellie asked, laughing as we headed towards the cars.

Seth chuckled along with her. "Probably, we gave them a show. The least they could do is clap."

"We were probably just explained as Dinnertime Theater." Rose said, opening the doors to Emmett's Escalade and helping the twins into the pre-buckled-in car seats.

"What are you and Daddy going to do, Mommy?" Tony asked curiously as he stared down at his hands, doing the buckles on his car seat. "You know, while we're all gone."

"I'm probably going to give Daddy a big birthday hug and kiss-" Every face in the vehicles scrunched up, including Emmett who sat in the driver's seat. "Then we'll probably take a nap." I said, ignoring Em's immature giggles from the front seat.

"Well…. That sounds fun." Tony said, sarcasm oozing through his tone.

"Yep, you all have fun with Uncle Em and Aunt Rose." I repeated what I'd said earlier before waving my final goodbye. I thanked Em and Rose for taking the kids overnight and headed back to my own car. Edward sat drumming his fingers on the wheel, his brow furrowed as he thought.

I quietly slid into the passenger seat and laid a hand on his thigh as he started up the car. The entire ride home was silent and heavy, as we sat together yet in our own worlds. On the walk up to the door, I grabbed Edward's hand, lacing my fingers through his.

"I'm sure Carmen will be alright, honey." He bit his lip and nodded, his lack of eye contact telling me he didn't actually believe me. "She was probably just overwhelmed." He nodded, heading straight into the living room and sitting on the couch, pulling me into his lap.

"I hope you're right. I just… I can't believe she'd think I was willingly staying in contact with that asshole. I'm done with that though, I just want to forget." He said dropping his head against my shoulder.

"I think I've got the perfect solution to that." I said excitedly, happy that I'd finally be able to show him his birthday gift from me. "Give me thirty minutes and then come up to our room, okay?" He shrugged and nodded, receiving a chaste kiss on the lips before I darted towards our room.

Twenty eight minutes later I held a lighter over a candle, biting my lip as I debated with myself.

_Would candles make a difference?_

_He wouldn't care…_

_But he wouldn't feel-_

I looked in the mirror and frowned at myself.

_After the dinner we just had Edward wouldn't give a fuck about a candle._

"He's getting laid. That's all that matters." I rolled my eyes and pulled open the top drawer of the dresser, throwing in the lighter. There was a thump from downstairs and I jumped, reapplying lip gloss and fluffing my hair. I turned and leaned up against the dresser, propping my foot up against the footboard of our bed.

I tossed my hair and looked over my shoulder, into the mirror.

_I looked ridiculous._

Really? What was I going to do? Let him walk in and deepen my voice and growl. "_Hello big boy._"

_Oh definitely._

_Fucking stupid._

One of his shirts was unbuttoned, my blue lace bra and panties on full display.

I headed over to the bed, laying across the pillows and spreading my legs. I growled at myself, I looked like a wanna-be prostitute having her mid-life crisis.

"_Fuck…_" I sat up and fluffed my hair again, leaving the room. I checked my watch, he was ten minutes late.

_Where was he?_

I peeked around the hallway, on impulse.

"_Edward…?_" There was a crash from the kitchen and I shook my head. If some work related shit was going on in that kitchen during my sexy-time night I was going to kill a bitch. "Edward?" I took the steps quietly and snuck into the dining room, grabbing a nearby, stray, butter knife.

_Since the kids apparently didn't know we _owned_ a drawer._

What I saw when I reached the kitchen half gave me an aneurism. The knife fell from my hands and I was seriously about to kick some fucking ass.

"_Edward_!" He picked up his head and smiled lazily at me.

"Oh _hey_ Baby." His voice cracked and I rested my hands on my hips. His shirt was unbuttoned at the top, a tie haphazardly slung around his neck. I furrowed my eyebrows at the tie, because he hadn't worn one today.

He picked up the bottle of wine that I'd gotten for us to share tonight and drained what was apparently the last of it.

I shook my head and took a deep calming breath. Which was more on the shallow side and pissed the fuck off. There was another bottle right by the wine bottle he'd just re-set on the table. I picked up the smaller bottle and read the label. I gasped, only an _inch_ from cracking him in the head with the bottle. I knew he was upset but _damn it!_

"Tequila, Edward?" I shook it to find that, it too, was empty. "Really?"

"Damn, beautiful." He laughed heartily, throwing his head back and everything. "You really are scary sometimes." He picked up the empty tequila bottle and shook it, before attempting to look into it. "You should try out for one of those… you know…" He slurred dropping the bottle, I quickly caught it though. Because keeping his drunk ass off of the broken glass would turn into a disaster.

"I'm going to kill you…" I whined, he smiled. How he managed to get completely bombed in less than half an hour? I'd never know.

"Yeah, a horror movie… Like _gahh_!" He screamed and laughed loudly before wincing. He pressed his hand to my mouth. "You shouldn't be so loud next time." I huffed and he breathed deeply. "Your breath smells so good… Like mint." He described his voice cracking at the end.

"Where did you get tequila?" I asked slowly, as he was blinking drowsily.

"Em-mett…" He whispered back to me, mocking the slow way I said it.

"Why?" He stared deep into my eyes, his green eyes blurry. He stared for about two minutes and I raised my eyebrows.

"Because it's my birthday!" He screamed in my face, happily throwing out his arms. His grin was wide and loopy. "It was my present." He pointed to the gift bag that Emmett had handed me earlier that was ripped open on the table.

"And you drank it all tonight, why?"

"We have four kids." He said bracing himself on the table with one arm, and holding up his other hand with two fingers displayed. I wrinkled my nose and continued to listen, before I ended up kicking his chair out from under him. "I don't want to drink around my _little babies…_" He said in a high pitched voice. "So, I'm being a good daddy and getting drunk-fucked up-wasted on my day off!" He flung out his hands again and knocked both bottles onto the floor.

"Why? Because I _love _them." I was surprised he kept on topic for this long. He scratched his chin and smiled brightly. I pinched the bridge of my nose, feeling a lump in my throat. "And today _sucked,_"

I picked up the glass bottles, placing them back on the table. "Why now, Edward?"

_Six weeks._

"I told you already-"

"No! Why _now_? You could have gotten wasted-drunk-fucked up after we had sex. We've waited six weeks for _real sex_! I was even going to light the candles." I pouted.

His eyebrows furrowed, "We have candles?"

"That doesn't matter!" I growled plopping into the chair.

"You made it seem like it was important-" He argued.

"Tonight was supposed to be _our_ night together. Our only night alone and you go and get wasted?" Here I was preparing myself to attempt to make his birthday a little better. Cheer him up. And he's downstairs getting fucking wasted.

Fuck my life.

"Our night? You didn't give a _fuck-_" He spat the word. "About _us_ when you were flirting with the waiter!"

"Oh _please! _I was _not_ flirting with him." He stared at my exposed chest as I spoke.

"Your shirt isn't buttoned up-" He looked down at himself, "Hey, we match. That's cute…" I rubbed my forehead; this fucking conversation was going nowhere.

"Focus, Edward. Me and you." His eyebrows furrowed and he frowned.

"You mean _you_?" He asked quietly.

"What?" All of this Happy Edward, Angry Edward was giving me whiplash.

He tossed out a hand, "It always has to be about _Bella_. It's my fucking birthday, _babe._" He managed to slur minimally throughout his little speech and I massaged my temples. "A terrible birthday, but my birthday none the less,"

"It's never about me, Edward! _Ever_-" I shot out of my seat.

"Well tonight is _my_ night to do whatever the fuck I want, honey." His eyes widened and he leaned towards me. "Why? Because _it's my fucking birthday._" He bent over and picked up the stray bottle that lay at my feet. "_It's my party I can drink if I want to…_" He sang before his eyes locked onto my legs and as he sat up they trailed up my half _naked _body with approval.

"Oh hey, you look sexy." He said reaching out to finger the lace of my boy shorts. I dodged his hand that would have been way off anyway and shook my head. "I would hit it." He sighed with a nod of approval.

_Hit it? What are we sixteen?_

"I _wanted_ you to 'hit it'; you're too damn busy… Whatever." I shook my head and he groaned.

"You're lips… They look good too, baby." He licked his lips sloppily and my stomach twisted angrily.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, I huffed and sat back down.

"Don't worry about it. Go back to your drinking." He stood and walked to the refrigerator, opening the door and pulling out another bottle of wine. "We can drink together, since you'd rather spend your birthday with a bottle."

"Go be bitter somewhere else, Bella." He said slowly waiving me off. "It is my fucking birthday; I don't need you harping at me." I took a deep breath and raised my eyebrow. "I just want to spend my night in peace. I get one of these a _year_ and you're really being a bitch." My heart sunk and I ran my fingers through my hair. I slid my chair back and stood.

He just laughed. "You know what you can do? You can go back to that restaurant and fuck _him_; he looked like I could use it." I turned, shocked at his words and saw him stumble as he tipped the bottle back and took a heavy pull before collapsing back at the table. "Fuck you, then."

"I can't believe you!" I growled. Why I had to bear the brunt of his anger towards his father? Who the fuck knows. All I'd done was try and help him, make him feel better.

And apparently I was a bitch for doing so.

"I _love_ you…" He sang sarcastically from the kitchen. There was a tingling feeling shooting through me and I knew it wasn't something good but I could place the fucking emotion if I tried. I shook my head at myself and stripped off the shirt, climbing into bed. I pulled the covers over my head, filling my mind with one thought in hopes of comforting myself.

_He was drunk… _

…BBC…

A loud ringing startled me out of sleep. I shot up and checked the caller ID on the phone holding up to my ear.

"So… when are you coming to get your little monsters?" Emmett's sleepy voice questioned.

"I'll come in a hour, as soon as I find out where my husband has passed out after a night of _binge_ _drinking_."

"Better than my birthday…" He groaned over the phone.

"I doubt it; I'll be over sometime soon." I stood up and pulled on a robe, I checked my eyes in the mirror. Only to find out that they were super puffy, signaling that I had cried a lot more than I was willing to admit to myself. I sucked in a deep breath and set off to the kitchen.

"Don't worry about it. You and Eddie finish basking in the last of your post coital bliss, I know you still got it in even though he was trashed." _Yeah, because normal brothers said that kind of shit_. "I'll bring the kids over in an hour or two."

"Thanks, Emmett." Even though Edward and I weren't having our last go at sex before the kids got back, it'd probably be best if I had time to cover up the evidence of what Edward did last night. There was no reason the kids should see that.

I frowned when I arrived into the kitchen to see that Edward wasn't in there. I rolled my eyes and picked up the bottles that were haphazardly laid around the kitchen. After I wiped down the table, I continued on the search for my jackass husband.

I checked the living room and the frown turned into a grimace. There was a loud creak from the back porch and I peeked out of the curtain.

Edward was laying precariously on the swing an empty wine bottle dangled from his fingers and he looked like shit. His hair was flat on one side and completely fucked on the other. His shirt had gotten ripped over the course of the night and the tie, that wasn't his, was lying over his face. The worst part was the cuddle uppet that was strewn over his legs.

I could have sworn Olivia took it with her to Emmett's, though…

I opened the doors and stepped out, pulling my robe closer around myself.

"Edward." I nudged the swing with my foot and he groaned quietly.

"Where am I?" I shook my head, leaning back against the house.

"Edward, come on. You can pass out in a bedroom, but not in such an obvious place, the kids are coming back soon." He winced, covering his ears.

"_A_ bedroom?"

_Oh so he picked up on that._

"_A_ bedroom." I stressed, he groaned and sat up. Or attempted to.

He ended up on the ground.

He shielded his eyes, "Why is it so bright?" My jaw tensed and I attempted to take a calming breath. "What the fuck did we do last night?"

"You- you drank. I went to bed." His eyebrows furrowed and he looked down at the wine bottle on the ground next to him.

"You just left me?" He asked standing up. I sighed and rolled my eyes, folding my arms over my chest.

"I'm not your babysitter, Edward." He lifted an eyebrow and picked up the wine bottle.

"You didn't want to spend my birthday with me?" He pouted, as if he'd remember it at any point.

"Well I wasn't too sure you wanted me to spend your birthday with you." He smirked like that was the silliest thing he'd ever heard, and his mouth opened. "You know after you called me a bitch and told me to fuck myself." I said stoically, he came towards me, reeking of alcohol and he cupped my cheek.

"_Honey_…" His gaze was soft and apologetic. "You cried?" I pulled away from his hand, reaching up to try and swipe away the smudged mascara.

"I touched lemons and rubbed my eyes. You know I'm sort of allergic." I lied lamely. He picked up my hand and looked at my fingers.

"They aren't swollen and you aren't allergic to lemons." His much clearer and brighter eyes gazed into mine. "Bella…" I chill ran through me and I pulled away from him. He grabbed the tie of my robe to keep me from moving but instead the entire thing fell open, exposing my lingerie to his prying eyes.

He licked his lip and stepped towards me. "This for me?" His fingers slipped into the side of my panties pulling them away from my hip a bit. I pushed his hand away, narrowing my eyes.

"It was." I let his eyes roam once more and pulled the fabric back together.

"_Was?_" I nodded and pulled away from him. His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me against his chest, burying his face in my neck and inhaling deeply.

"It was supposed to be your birthday gift… Then you decided that you'd rather not be with me because I 'harped about you getting wasted'."

"Did I say that?" He asked with a chuckle, moving his lips gently against my neck.

"You did."

"Well we'll just have to make up for lost time." He said slipping his fingers into the opening in my robe and groaning at the feel of the lace.

"It's not really a loss if you opted out." My voice broke as a wave of emotion hit me again, remembering his words from the night before. He shook his head and wrapped his hands around the bottom of my thighs, propping me up against the house.

"You looked this good last night?" He asked tilting his head down to see my breasts as they spilled out of the tops of the lacy cups.

"I looked better," He hmm'ed with interest against my shoulder before trailing up to my lips.

"Tell me more," He kissed me deeply and cupped my jaw before kissing down my chin again.

"I had my hair done…" He held me up with one hand and leg using the other to undo his pants. "And make-up on… And everything."

"Sounds sexy."

"I know, you told me that I looked sexy right before you called me bitter." A tear escaped my eye and I swiped at it, the movement causing Edward to look up at me in concern. Apparently his words from the night before weren't as easy for me to rid myself of as I thought they would be.

He ran his hand through his hair as I wiped a tear away. "I fucked up…"

"I'm sorry… My period must be starting or something." I pushed him away from me, sliding down the wall until my toes touched the ground. He wiped my tear and I quickly retied my robe, slipping into the house.

"Bella, it's okay to cry. You don't always have to have an excuse for having feelings." He said softly, I just ignored him and kept moving. "Baby-" He grabbed my hand, trying to stop me.

The front door shot open and the kids filed in. I yanked my hand away from Edward and clutched the top of my robe closed.

"Well I was _going_ to bring them back later, but then they got kicked out of McDonalds. So that pushed us out a little earlier than we expected." Emmett groaned as he and the kids shuffled into the door. They were all too busy pulling in their separate bags and whatnot to take in our state.

Edward placed his hands on my hips, holding me to his chest and whispering in my ear. "We should talk about this-"

"I'm not in the mood to talk to you, Edward." I hissed quietly, inconspiciouslly pushing his hands away from my waist. Any kind of talking to him at the moment would lead to fighting, I was sure. The last thing I wanted to do was fight with him. Much less fight with him in front of the kids.

"Mommy!" I smeared a smile across my face and bent down to hug Olivia.

"Hi, sweetie." I peppered her cheeks with kisses and she giggled, her little fists tightening around the silk of my robe in the front.

"Did you make Daddy's birthday better for me?" She whispered looking to Edward who had Tony wrapped around his legs.

"I tried." I said honestly.

"You stink." Tony said to his father, wrinkling his nose.

"Why don't you go put away your stuff, then you can ask Daddy about his birthday?" She nodded and grabbed her little backpack before going up the steps.

There was a smack from across the room and I looked up to see Ellie scolding Jared who was staring at me newly exposed chest. "Mom!" She gestured for me to close my robe and my face flamed up. I snatched the robe closed and groaned before standing.

"I'm going to change into… something else, but I'll be right back." I said, kissing Ellie and Tony's foreheads and then Seth's. "You guys go put your stuff up and give Daddy and I a minute, okay?" They nodded and filed up the steps, Edward sent me a longing look before heading up the steps after them.

"Go out to the car, okay?" Em said handing Jared the keys, and opening the front door.

"Bells, are you okay?" He asked touching my shoulder.

"I'm okay."

"Do you want me to kick Edward's ass? I will." I chuckled at him and shook my head.

"No, thanks. I don't think it will be neseccary."

"Sorry about bringing the kids back so early, I didn't know about all of this-"

"It's fine, Em."

"It's obviously not, you know seeing as you guys are fighting…"

"All couples fight, Emmett. Everything will be fine. I swear. I should get dressed before the kids come back out…" I sighed, he nodded getting my message and hugged me before leaving the house. I slowly climbed up the steps, going into the bedroom.

"Bella-" Edward stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. "Honey, look. I'm sorry about every stupid thing I said to you last night." I sighed, turning my back on him as I went to the closet. I walked into the little area, standing on my toes to pull down a pair of jeans.

"Come on, just listen to me. We aren't going to get anywhere if you _keep_ ignoring me." I turned at the sound of his voice, which was much closer than I'd expected it to be.

"I already told you-" I turned, my eyes widening when I took in the fact that he was in the way of the door.

"I don't want you to tell me anything. I want you to _listen_, baby." My stomach twisted violently at his proximity, and the small space of the closet.

"Edward, move." I couldn't get around him to leave the closet and I was starting to panic. His jaw flexed and my hands shook at my sides.

I needed space.

"Baby, I was upset about Carmen and I know I shouldn't have taken it out on you." He picked up my hand and pressed it to his lips.

_His face was bright red and he grabbed my hand. "How many fucking times do I have to tell you that if you don't stop fucking around-" I gasped, his hand shot into my hair and he tilted my head up to look at him._

"_Stop_." My eyes widened and I yanked my hand out of his. I backed up until I was pressed against the hanging clothes. I squeezed my eyes together, trying to regain my bearings.

"Bella?" I opened my eyes to see Edward looking panicked as his hands fluttered around me. "What's going on?" I pressed my face into my hands, cowering away from him. His hands gently touched my wrists, pulling them away from my face. I closed my eyes again as he spoke, feeling sucked into a pair of shockingly blue eyes.

"_I'll be forced to remind you that you are mine. Fuck you and your rules." His hips bucked again and I panicked, pushing against his shoulder. He grabbed my wrists and slammed them onto the wall above my head. "Don't-"_

_I whimpered, "Alistair-"_

My feet were moving and then I was taking deep breaths, sitting down. My breaths were coming out harshly, and apparently accompanied by small sobs.

I opened my eyes when I felt Edward massaging my arms gently. "This isn't about yesterday." He said with a sigh, I opened my eyes to see him kneeling about two feet away from me, giving me the space I needed. His hands were buried in his hair as he looked at me helplessly.

"It's been a while since…" He paused, at a loss for words. "you've had one of _these._"

I leaned forward, sniffling as I rested my elbows on my knees and held my head in my hands. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's my fault." He said falling back onto his butt, and folding his legs in. "All of it." There was a knock on the bedroom door, Edward stood and quickly slipped on a pair of sweat pants, drapping the towel over his shoulders as he went to the door.

"When are you guys-" Seth paused in the doorway looking up at his father. "what's wrong?" I crawled further up the bed, so that I was out of view, and grabbed some tissue's wiping my eyes. "Is mommy crying?" There was some shuffling and Edward kept Seth out of the room.

"We'll be down in a second, okay?" Seth must have nodded because Edward closed the door a few seconds later.

"It was the wrists?" He asked, still standing a ways away from the bed even though I'd moved up on it.

I focused on my still shaking hands."The closet. Then the wrists." A million emotions were making their way across his face when I looked up.

"Damn it." He hissed, it was obvious he was beating himself up about what just happened. "Okay, three things." He sat on the end of the bed with his back facing me. He looked at me over his shoulder. "Come sit with me, I won't hurt you. I promise." His eyes were so sincere they brought me to tears. I never wanted him to feel like I was afraid of him.

These 'episodes' took it's toll on both of us. They didn't happen very often, but when they did they were shitty. They were almost always started because Edward accidentally grabbed my wrist. This was the first time it was because of an enclosed space, or him being to close…

_But it wasn't really him. _

_Fucking Alistair._

I moved down the bed, sitting next to him and dabbing my eyes again. "Three things," He started again. "I'm sorry I scared you. You know that is the last thing I would ever want to do." I nodded and bit my lip. "Second, I'm sorry I fucked up last night, I was being selfish and I just wanted to make the entire day go away. I know that it was supposed to be our day together too. Forget whatever I said last night, I had more than a lot to drink and you know how I get when I drink… I'm a jackass." He sighed and I nodded making him chuckle.

I moved towards him, knowing he needed me to forgive him. He smiled hesitantly and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me closer. "Is this okay?" He asked cautiously.

"Of course." I said softly, feeling like shit for making him so tentative.

"Third… I think we should look into getting you into therapy."

…BBC…

_**Hope you enjoyed and/or laughed! **_

_**(I'm not crazy, it did start off on a lighter note, haha)**_

_**I know you all have some words about Edward's birthday and may I say I am happy to hear all of them!**_

_**Just leave a review/comment or whatever they are calling it now…**_

_**I know it was late but it was also lengthy so leave me some love?**_

_**Also I want to know what you all want to see happen. Would you like 3-5 more chaps and an epi?**_

_**Or around ten (+) more chaps and an epi?**_

_**I can do either! Just let me know!**_

_**Let's aim for twenty five :D**_

_**Let me know you are still around… My inbox is empty too often :(**_


	39. Chapter 39

**Thanks to: Yummy dummy, ohtobeyoung, Cici G, DenisseWinters, Kayla, Stephanie Dainiak Cullen, Who'sTorchwoodHarryDoctorDraco, totes. mah. Gotes, dr. meow1234, theamazingtracy, Anon, dazzleglo, ec620, Melnaugh, dowlingnana, MaryMary123, roseta2, crazy-chick-4life, Anon, Anon, Savage havoc, steph A15, and jkkhreedy. **

**We were only one away from the goal last chapter, which made my day ladies! **

**To Yummy Dummy, for some reason your review was stored in a different email then everyone else's and so when I went to reply it wasn't there. I'm very sorry and I just discovered it a second ago. So instead of sending a teaser that would be pointless at this point, here is the chapter!**

**Chapter warning: Asshole alert!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

…BBC…

"How'd it go?" Edward asked standing from his chair in the lobby as I left Doctor Robinson's office. My nerves felt like they had been not only stepped on, but stomped on.

I gave him a tight lipped smile, waving at the secretary as we passed by her desk on the way out of the building. "Great, _great…_" Once we were out of ear shot my head snapped to Edward and my eyes went wide.

"_Never_. I am never coming back here. That bitch is crazy." Dr. Robinson had to be Alice's doppelganger. They were both tiny, with sharp features and sleek black hair. There were a few differences.

Doctor Robinson was appropriate, quiet and normal.

In a crazy way.

…BBC…

"_I'm thinking it would be wise if you and Edward came in for sessions together. He seems to be the trigger for your flashbacks._" _I chuckled wryly._

"_I don't think so."_

"_You said that the last panic attack-" I grimaced at her word choice._

She knows damn well I didn't call it a panic attack.

"_Was because of how close Edward was to you, am I right?" She asked._

"_I- Edward is _not_-" I sputtered. _

…_BBC…_

Edward pursed his lips, "You have the tendency to just want to call everyone crazy bitches."

I shrugged, "What can I say? It's my thing."

He smirked, "Maybe you should give her another chance."

"How about I don't and say I do?"

He lifted an eyebrow. "What could she have possibly said that was so bad it makes her a crazy bitch?"

…BBC…

"_Try to get intimate with Edward._"

"_Intimate is good, I can do that._" _I said, nodding confidently._

"_Intimate, with no intercourse. It's our favorite slogan in the marriage counseling department." I bit my lip, shaking my head._

We had gone yet another week without sex after Edward's birthday and I was about to implode.

"_Maybe us not having sex is the issue. All of this got worse when we went on the sex ban._"

"_What made you feel the need for a sex ban?_"

"_I broke my rib. So maybe you should prescribe a lot of sex. You'd be shocked. Sex is the proven cure-all." She shook her head, provoking a scowl from me. Therapy was shitty, I was expecting "And how does that make you feel"'s and long chaise lounges. But no-_

Once again the media lied.

_"Have you and your husband thought about marriage counseling?"_

_"No, because I'm the one with the issue. I need to get over this Alistair thing."_

_"Have you talked to Edward about what you feel you need to do?"_

_"Yes. That's why I'm _here_."_

_"What is it that you think I can do for you? What is it that makes you think therapy is the answer?" Way to out yourself..._

_"I don't know, because this flashback thing is a mental health issue. You are a mental health doctor."_

_"So you want me to…?" I rolled my eyes, completely over the whole answering my questions with other questions._

_I shrugged, "I don't really know. You are the doctor, not me."_

_"But you want me to do what?" This therapy isn't all it's cracked up to be._

_She's kind of pissing me off._

_"Fix me."_

_"Well you know only you can find it in yourself to fix your own issues." How is she still in business? All she did was tell me she couldn't help me. Apparently the answer was _within… _Not to sound cheap or anything but if I could fix my own damn issue's at home, why am I spending eighty bucks an hour for her._

_I sat up straight in my chair_

_. "So where do you come in?"_

"_I'm here to help guide you in the right direction."_

…?

"_By doing?" I pressed my finger to my temple with a sigh._

"_By helping you to look inside yourself. Maybe even scheduling marriage counseling for you and Edward?"_

"_Why do you want us in marriage counseling so badly?" I huffed letting my hand smack against the arm of the chair._

"_This is me pushing you in the right direction." She said with a slight smile._

"_Edward and I are fine." I sighed; I had no issues with Edward. Sure he was a prick, with trust issue's and a cute smile. But he was _my_ prick, with trust issues, and a great smile. It'd been nine years and if I was used to it, no need to change it now._

"_Okay, well why don't you tell me? What about Edward annoys you the most?"_

"_Like _constantly_ annoys me or once-in-awhile he annoys me?"_

"_The fact that you have two categories makes me want to schedule an appointment right now."_

"_No one is perfect, Dr. Robinson. We are doing better than some couples… You know the ones that just hate each other?" _

"_So you are telling me that everything in your marriage is great and nothing bothers you? Nothing at all?" She said skeptically, I sighed, sitting back into the over stuffed chair._

"_Edward and I have been married for a while now and there's bound to be something that bothers me." I said honestly._

"_But is it big enough that it's ruining your marriage?"_

"_Wha- No! My marriage is fine."_

"_Fine, but not good?" Such an instigator._

"_Great."_

"_Now you are just trying to please me. Is that something that you often find yourself doing with Edward?" I squinted, maybe if I just stopped talking she wouldn't find anything wrong._

…BBC…

"All she did was try to make something out of nothing." Edward's eyebrows furrowed.

"Why would she do that?" He asked opening the door to the building for me.

"Maybe she trashes marriages in her separate sessions; so that her client actually believes their marriage sucks and then they go right back to her for marriage counseling. Then they bitch about each other in separate sessions and she orders for more couple sessions." I said getting into the car. "It's all a loop."

"She tried to trash our marriage?" He said skeptically.

"I'm not supposed to share the intimate details of my conversation with Dr. Robinson." I said, mocking the doctor's airy voice.

_Like the mature adult I am._

"We don't want _anyone,_ Edward for instance, trying to change your opinions, or limit what you say to me." I mocked again.

"Oh please, Doctor R. I am a strong, independent woman, and I don't need no man to limit _my shit_." Edward said trying his hardest to imitate me, before snapping his fingers.

"I don't sound like that. And I… wouldn't say anything like that…" He gave me a skeptical eye roll.

…BBC…

"_Look, I am my own person, with my own ideas. I don't need Edward to limit what I say." I told the doctor, running my hands through my hair._

"_You may not need him to, but does he take it upon himself to control what you do?"_

"_No, Edward isn't and hasn't ever been controlling. Can't we just get back to what I'm actually here for? I'm not here to talk shit about my husband."_

"_You aren't talking badly about him, I just want to get a feel for your relationship with Edward."_

…_BBC…_

Edward scratched his head. "What are you telling this woman that is making her think I'm some kind of control freak?" I patted Edward's hand. "Do you think I am?"

"Of course not."

"Then why-?"

"She doesn't think you're a control freak." I chuckled, lacing our fingers together and resting my cheek on our hands. "I didn't tell her anything _that_ bad." I said slowly.

...BBC…

"_Okay, Bella. Let's change it up. If there was one thing about Edward that you could change what would it be?"_

"_I would make him trust me more."_

"_Elaborate on that for me."_

"_He has absolutely no trust in me. Nine years in and he's still thinking that I'm going to fuck every guy I pass."_

"_Has your infidelity been an issue in the past?"_

"_I have _never_ cheated. On anyone. I wouldn't think of it."_

"_I believe you, but what would lead Edward to not believe you?" I shrugged because if I knew I would have squashed that shit. "Have you two ever discussed it?"_

"_Of course we have. It always comes back up though."_

"_When do you find that it comes up the most?"_

"_When other men talk to me…" I stopped, and scratched my eyebrow. I kind of felt like an asshole, talking about Edward when he wasn't here._

"_All men?"_

"_Not really, I mean not with mutual friends but younger men, maybe?" I hadn't really noticed before but the ice cream guy, Riley, and the waiter were all younger. _

"_Do you think Edward could be feeling inferior to those men?"_

"_No_._ Younger men are usually bolder than older guys. So it's the younger ones that flirt more often, it's really not that big of a deal._"

"_Maybe Edward thinks it's a big deal?_"

_Maybe…_

"_Look, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I came to get over my Gerandy issue. Can we please get back on topic?"_

…BBC…

"Whatever you say." He sighed casting an unsure glance towards me. "Well, do you feel any different about the whole Gerandy issue?" I shrugged with a sigh.

"It'll take more sessions to fully get over it." He nodded.

"Just not with her."

"She's the only therapist that deals with agents in this office that is available to work with you. What is it that you don't like about her?"

_That all she wants to do is pull up shit about you._

Of course I wouldn't tell him that… "She's just… You know what? I have changed my mind. I'm cured, I don't need more sessions."

"Seriously, I think I'll be fine." I held out my wrists. "Touch." He stopped at a traffic light and turned to look at me.

"I don't think that's-" I waved my wrists and his eyes trailed from the light to my wrists back to the light. He sighed and wrapped his fingers around my wrists.

My breathing hitched and I closed my eyes before choking out, "I'm fine, see?" He let go of my wrists and I sighed.

"Okay, Baby. Whatever you say." He said in that placating tone that makes me want to punch a baby. I groaned and folded my arms over my chest.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm _fine_. Why do you sound like you don't believe me?" I asked in exasperation.

"I just think that giving up after one try isn't really going to help you, beautiful." Yeah just throw 'beautiful' in there it makes everything better.

_Well it helps a little..._

_But still._

"It's not giving up. It's speedy recovery."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, honey." I huffed at his tone again and turned to stare out of the side window.

"What's up with you?"

I let out an incredulous laugh. "Excuse me?"

"Don't get upset, it's just... you've been acting weird since you came out of the office." He sent me quick glances as he drove. I groaned, what was I supposed to say? My therapist just spent the last hour of our session drudging up things that made me angry at you. Now I had to act like we didn't spend most of the time bringing up shit that pissed me off.

"Don't cry." He blurted, making me furrow my eyebrows. Crying had to have been the last thing on my mind.

"I'm not going to cry." I said honestly.

"You never know..." I rolled my eyes and he pulled into the driveway. I turned and jumped out of the car, pulling out my keys as I went to the door. A strong hand locked around my wrist, stopping me in my tracks.

_Gerandy simply laughed and relaxed back on the couch. "Oh contraire, dearest." Tyler and Felix had moved to the door, blocking my exit. "I'm afraid this isn't a choice."_

My breath hitched and my pulse raced at the contact. I yanked my hand out of his grasp, gasping and stumbling away from him. My legs catching the rose bush quickly pulled me out of my little flashback.

I spun on him, "What are you doing?" I snapped, holding my wrist against my chest. "Why would you-?"

"You and I both know you aren't ready to stop therapy." My jaw tensed and I narrowed my eyes at him.

…BBC…

"_I think you should try and find closure with the root of your attacks." She said, tapping her pen against her tablet._

"_And what, pray tell, could that be?"_

"_Alistair is the one who attacked you in the elevator, right?" I nodded warily, not sure where she would be taking this. "You can go and visit Alistair, come to terms with yourself." My eyes widened, there was no fucking way I'm going back to that man willingly._

_Bitch was crazy._

"_Yup, there's the deal breaker."_

…BBC…

"I was just trying to prove a point." I stomped into the house throwing down my keys and purse.

"Oh yeah? Well why don't you push me into a corner and slap me around a little bit. That'll fucking show me!" I growled, throwing up my hands.

"Bella-" He said, touching my arm as I went into the kitchen.

I spun on him, shrieking, "You know I have issues with my wrists!"

"Which is why you should continue with your therapy. We both know you aren't magically cured after one session."

"It was still highly un-fucking necessary." I snapped still holding my wrist, my breathing still quite heavy.

He put a hand on my waist, staring deeply into my eyes. "Baby, I'm sorry." I pushed his hands away, backing away from him.

"Oh no, you aren't going to charm your way out of this one." I said wagging a finger at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what else you tried to charm your way out of?" He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Your little trust issue."

"Are you serious right now?"

"Deadly. You, for god knows what reason, constantly think I'm going to go off and cheat on you. What do you see me as, some kind of whore?"

"I see you as _my_ fucking wife." He growled, "so when you go off flirting with every flirting with every Joe, Dick and Bob you see on the street yes it fucking bothers me!"

"What are you talking about? I don't even flirt with _you_!"

He laughed, "Yeah, okay, Bella."

…_BBC…_

"_You do want to get better, right?"_

"_I do."_

"_But you don't want to dive into anything head first. You want to inch your way in?"_

"_Exactly."_

"_You know where we can start?" She asked hesitantly, making me groan._

"_With Edward?" I guessed_

"_With Edward." Eliciting a groan from me._

"_I don't understand why."_

"_Edward is the only one that you have noticed a reaction with. You said it was when he touched your wrist?" I nodded, "Well, if we don't start in with a person that lives in your home that would classify as you living in fear if I'm not incorrect." I scoffed, covering my mouth to hide my rude gesture._

"_I am not afraid of _Edward._"_

"_If he has the power to send you into a flashback that neither of you can stop that is an issue, isn't it?" I guess she was right. Edward wouldn't use the wrist thing against me, but I shouldn't have to constantly make sure he doesn't accidentally grab my wrist._

"_Okay, so what do we do?"_

_"You and Edward need to work on trusting each other again."_

_"So you think that a week no sex will fix that?" She laughed at my question._

Because I'm such a **silly** bitch.

"_Not just not having sex, but bonding with each other. Talk to each other."_

…_BBC…_

"I'm not joking with you, Edward. You know what? Maybe you should start going to therapy too. Then you could work on your trust issues." His eyebrows shot up.

"Trust issues?"

"Newsflash: I'm not out flirting with every guy I meet."

"You _say_ you aren't flirting, but every time I turn my fucking head you're taking numbers from one twenty year old, and pulling another behind a shelf. Where I'm from that's a little more than _flirting._" He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "What the fuck am I supposed to think?"

"That it's been _nine_ fucking years, and I haven't cheated on you yet!"

"Yet? How fucking comforting. Thank you, Bella, for being so understanding and taking my fucking feelings into consideration!" He threw out his arms an unamused smile spreading across his face.

"You know what? Just because your mother was easy doesn't mean we all are." I spat. My heart dropped to my stomach as soon as the words were out of my mouth. I couldn't believe myself.

_I'm such an asshole._

His face went red, his nostrils flared and I could honestly say, I have never seen him that angry.

Ever.

"Who the fuck are you to talk about my mother? You didn't even fucking know her!" He roared making me feel like the lowest scum on earth, which I was. "Do not ever speak about her that way." He growled lowly.

"Edward-" I whispered, he held up a hand turning and leaving the room. I jumped at the sound of glass breaking in the living room. The shattering was soon followed by the slamming of the front door.

What the fuck did I just do? Edward was right; I had no reason to speak about his mother that way. I guess I was just trying to hurt him the way he hurt me by not trusting me. How in the hell have I deserved his trust if I deliberately said shit to hurt him.

"I am a fucking monster." I gasped, dropping my head into my shaking hands.

…BBC…

"_I want you to discuss your problems regarding your situation with Edward. Stress disorders are a hard thing to deal with though. So-" I held up a hand, lifting an eyebrow._

"_What stress disorder?"_

"_It seems to me that you have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. From Alistair's assault."_

Oh my goodness…

"_PTSD is a hard disorder to deal with. Sometimes even harder to talk about. The key is to dealing with it calmly." Of course, that shouldn't be _that_ big of an issue. Edward was usually a pretty understanding person._

…BBC…

I walked into the dimly lit bar, fully prepared to drag my drunk husband from the bar. But shockingly enough, he wasn't at the bar. I looked for that shock of bronze hair that belonged to a few select Masens only.

I finally found him sitting in a booth in the corner of the bar, with Tyler. From my distance I couldn't tell if he was drunk or not, but he seemed to be pretty upright. Tyler looked up and made eye contact with me before nudging Edward. I walked toward the table, stopping when Edward turned to glare up at me. I took a lot of confort in the fact that his eyes were completely clear and he didn't have that intoxicated flush.

"Can we talk?" I asked, bracing myself for his rejection.

He slid from the booth, "Yeah, why don't you pick on the fact that I grew up without a father this time?"

"I'll give you two some privacy." Tyler said, scooting out of his side of the booth. I nodded at him and he patted my shoulder before going towards the bar.

Edward gestured to the Booth, waiting for me to sit before he did.

"I'm sorry about what I said about Elizabeth." His gaze was steady and he didn't respond. "I know that I shouldn't have spoken about her, because, you're right, I never knew her. I was just-" I paused and my jaw tensed. "it hurts that you don't trust me, and I was being a bitch and said it just to get back at you. It was stupid, childish and I'm really sorry."

"I don't understand why you would want to hurt me. You know with the whole '_love'_ thing." He used fucking quotation marks, I scoffed.

"Don't do that, Edward." He shrugged, "I wouldn't have said anything if you hadn't acted like I was trying to fuck every guy in the world!"

"Okay, I'm sorry about what I said. I wasn't trying to hurt you." He said it like I was forcing him to; I didn't want to hear that. I sighed, realizing we really weren't going to get anywhere until we calmed down. I pursed my lips and he shook his head before tilting it to look at the table.

"Well..." I scratched my neck and turned my legs toward the door. "I'm going to go then." He swept a hand across midair, gesturing for me to go. I stood and headed out of the bar, feeling Tyler's eyes on me as I passed.

I jumped into the car, cranking up some random bubbly song about meeting people, and heading home. I pushed every Edward- infested thought out of my mind on the way back. As far as I see it, the ball is in his court. I apologized, sincerely and all I had to do was hope he didn't drop the ball.

"Ah, fuck my life." I groaned to myself as I walked through the front door, taking in the broken lamp on the floor. I checked my watch, it read four thirty, meaning I had half an hour until it was time to pick up Seth and the twins from day camp.

"What's wrong?" Ellie asked from upstairs, sending me a curious look over the banister. I jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Nothing." I lied quickly, "how did you get back, I thought I was supposed to pick you up?" She shrugged sheepishly before pulling a suitcase from behind the wall.

"Okay here's the thing." I lifted an eyebrow at her. "Mrs. Weber invited me to go on vacation with her and Angela."

"And when were you going to ask about this?"

She squinted her eyes, her mouth open in thought. "Maybe… When we were an hour into the trip?"

"Ellie…" I groaned. "What in the world would make you think you could get away with this?"

"I thought you wouldn't notice." She shrugged, setting down her luggage.

"And why is that? We don't usually _not notice_ when one of you doesn't come home." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well, I heard you and dad arguing, so I thought I could get away with it." I sighed, scratching the back of my neck. "So I figured that if I left now, while you guys were fighting it just might keep me from having commitment issues, thus sparing my future relationships." This was her _not _using my marital problems against me to get her way.

"I don't think one argument is going to wreck your future relationships." I sighed pulling my hand through my hair.

"But do you think all of this tension is healthy?"

_Everyone's a psychologist._

"Child, go on unpack your things." I sighed, she groaned.

"Mom, please?" She gave me puppy dog eyes and I rolled mine.

"Please, please, please, please, please?" She begged running down the steps and crashing into me. I gasped as she threw her arms around mine, squeezing me tightly. "I will love you forever! Even if dad leaves you!" I grimaced pushing her away.

"That's not funny."

"I was just messing with you. You're the best mommy in the world." She said hugging my arms to my sides again.

"You were really going to leave and go out of town without telling us." I shook my head. "I think running away _once_ this summer is enough for all of us."

"I wasn't going to _run_ _away_, Ma." She said rolling her eyes as she pulled away.

"Don't call me 'Ma'." I sighed. "I'm curious, how would you classify leaving the house without telling us and not coming back for a few days?"

"Sneaking out."

"Would that get you grounded?" She nodded and thought again.

"Surprise vacation."

"No, you're grounded. Upstairs." I pointed to the steps and she sighed before mopping off to her room. I checked my phone again, "Shit… I have to get the kids." I whispered to myself.

"Damn it. Ellie, get back down here we're going to get the kids."

"What am I chopped liver?"

"Get down here." I groaned.

"_No_, I'm grounded."

"If you don't get down here… You have until three!" I yelled, today was not the fucking day to press me. "One." There was no movement and my nostrils flared. "Two…" Her footsteps thundered down the hall and she was at my side in no time.

The counting thing always worked. What I would do to a teenager who was as tall as I was I don't know. She was already grounded… So I guess it's a good thing she came down.

"Fine." She groaned, following me as I snatched up my keys again.

"You need to stop talking back to me, kid." I said shaking my finger at her. "That shit's not okay." We left the house and she was silent the entire way to the YMCA. I groaned when the twin's camp counselor winked at me. After all that shit with Edward, the little notions just served to annoy the fuck out of me.

"Why are you frowning like that?" Ellie asked walking back from the vending machines as I waited for the kids to pick up their drying arts and crafts. "Is it dad?" She said offering me wide eyes and one of her bagged cookies.

I took a cookie, "Have you always been this nosey?"

"Yeah. I just stopped talking to you and you forgot." She said like it was no big deal. She winked at me, pulling a smile from the dark hole where my heart was supposed to be.

"You're a jerk." I pouted, teasing her.

"I get it from my mother." She furrowed her eyebrows. "I get it from my sister-in-law…" She frowned at the ground and I went to hug her when she looked at me grinning brightly. "I get it from you! That's sounds less forced. " I rolled my eyes and she smirked, eating another cookie.

"Look what _I_ made!" Olivia sang, skipping out of the Arts and Crafts room. She held up a macaroni and cheese picture, beaming.

"It's beautiful, cutie." I crouched down and kissed her cheeks and then Tony's.

"I made mine for Daddy." Tony said handing me a macaroni'd 'E'.

"This is great, he will love it."

"This is for you, Ellie." He handed her one just like Edward's except it had a few girly touches and colored noodles.

"Thanks, kid!" She kissed his forehead and he grabbed her hand.

He turned smiling sheepishly at me, "I would have made you one, Mommy. But B's are kinda hard to make." I chuckled, ruffling his hair from behind.

"That's fine, buddy. Did you guys have fun today?" Tony nodded, saying nothing more but of course Olivia regaled her entire day. After her story, which took up the entire twenty five minute drive home I turned to Tony.

"How about you?"

"Nothing really happened… Until we left Seth." He said softly.

"_Holy fucking shit!_" I yelled, pulling a U-turn in the middle of the street before speeding back to the Y. Not only am I a horrible person and wife, but I can also add mother to that list.

_And driver._

"Mom, you're swerving, if you don't slow down we're going to get pulled over for drunk driving." I nodded and slowed down a little, gritting my teeth at my idiocy.

"Chill, he's in a safe place and it's not like you haven't left us in worse places."

"You're like that Mommy in that old movie! The one with the boy with the big mouth! It was Christmas!" Olivia chirped.

"Home Alone?" Ellie asked.

"That one!"

_Oh my god…_

"Hey, can you guys quiet down for a second. Mommy needs to focus."

"And refer to herself in the first person."

I groaned. "Ellie." That kid was so lucky I had gotten rid of the ropes I used to keep in the trunk. I pulled into the parking lot, parked the car and made sure to turn it off before letting all the kids out.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go." I pushed as I helped Olivia out of her booster seat. We rushed back into the Y, down to the area where they kept the incoming fifth graders. When I rounded the corner Seth, his counselor and Edward stood outside of the gym talking.

"Welp, that was a waste of anxiety. I had planned to put all of that worry into something else but _no_. Thanks, Ma." Edward sent me a fleeting glance but otherwise didn't acknowledge me as he spoke to the teen.

"Seth, honey,"

"I know, Mommy. It's okay, it's only the first time you left me somewhere. I was expecting it." He smirked shaking his head as I hugged him, kissing his cheek. Even though I sucked I had to admit I had awesome kids.

"Well, are we ready?" Edward asked the kids. There were yes's all around and we headed towards the parking lot.

I ended up falling towards the back with Edward. "Thanks for coming down."

"No need to thank me." He said staring straight ahead. "It's my parental duty to keep track of my kids." He said with an undertone of assholishness.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked quietly, so that the kids didn't hear.

"It was pretty straight forward, Bella." He snapped, making me clench my jaw and bite my tongue. Olivia turned to look at us curiously and we both smiled at her. I gave him the dirtiest look I could muster, before getting into my car.

"What was that?" Seth asked from the backseat, he and Tony had switched seats.

I didn't bother asking what he was talking about. "Nothing, honey. How was your day at camp?" He just shrugged and I smiled at the simplicity. A refreshing change from Olivia's long winded story. When we all reached the house I half expected Edward to take off again but _nope_… He stuck around.

Everyone quickly disappeared into the house, with the exception of Ellie.

"Look, B." I lifted an eyebrow. "Here's some sisterly advice-"

"Yes, but you aren't my sister. Legally you are my daughter." She bit her lip.

"Oh yeah…" She trailed. "Well you can still take my advice. Because you are also biologically my sister."

"No-"

"In-law."

"Ellie. Go to your room." She rolled her neck and snapped before strutting off to her room.

_Fabulously._

…_BBC…_

_**I hope you enjoyed… maybe you chuckled? **_

_**I know you got angry though.**_

_**Okay… Don't drop the story now… **_

_**We've all said things we wish we could take back.**_

_**Hopefully nothing about someone's deceased mother….**_

_**Things will get worse before they get better (That was the worst!) and there will be a better so... Yeah**_

_**If you were in their situation who would you have sided with, if either of them? How would you try and end everything?**_

_**Let's aim for 25! I loved hearing from you all!**_


	40. Chapter 40

**Thanks to: Eyemo, jkkhreedy, Amy, marzu93, Anon.. storyluvr12, Katiekat12321, roseta2, Yummy Dummy, Kayla, theamazingtracy, bearygirl, dowlingnana, totes. Mah. Gotes, Stephanie Dainiak Cullen, 1234, dazzleglo, Anon, steph A15, ohtobeyoung, MaryMary123,****Who'sTorchwoodHarryDoctorDraco, DenisseWinters, ec620, crazy-chick-4life, zombieland, PoppyLovesYOUU, and DarkArrow62.**

**Um… You're all amazing. Also after the fourteenth I was unable to reply to reviews :( I'm sorry, it was a one-time thing but RL got in the way and kept me way too busy. Hence the really late update:/ **

**To my new readers, please drop by and make my day by saying 'Hi!' or maybe even 'Hey you don't really suck…' it all builds up my self esteem, haha! I'll be glad to get and respond to EVERY review I get :D**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

…BBC…

"I don't understand." Alice sighed. "Even though Elizabeth is dead… Why did he get so offended by you saying she was easy?" Rosalie rolled her eyes and took a sip from her margarita. We had decided that tonight would be a good time to do the girls' night that we'd discussed. Of course it just ended up being exactly what we did at home except at a bar.

"They don't know who Ellie's biological father is." Rosalie sighed.

"Oh so it wasn't like a Yo' Mama Joke thing?"

I wrinkled my nose, "No-"

"Well then I see why he would be upset." She shrugged. "That was an asshole move." She ripped open another packet of citric acid and poured it into her grape juice.

"Thanks, Alice." She shrugged.

"Hey, I only speak the truth. I'm your friend, not your comforter." We were quiet for a moment before she spoke up again. "So his mom really was easy?"

"I don't know, Alice. I've never met the woman. I didn't really _mean_ it. It just slipped out." Rose snatched the little packet of acid from Alice.

"What the hell is this stuff?"

"Citric acid, she thinks it makes things taste like wine." I said repeating what Jasper had told me at dinner.

"Is that healthy?" She asked, her icy blue eye flicking up to Alice's after looking at the nondescript packet.

"I guess so. We all eat it at some point in our day."

"Yes but where do you get packets of concentrated citric acid?"

"I found a guy." She said cryptically.

"Where?"

"Mind your own." She said snatching the packet back from Rosalie. "Back to you."

"Why…?" I groaned.

"You think she's easy because she doesn't know who Ellie's father is."

"No, No! I don't know why I said it." I frowned.

"So you were just being an asshole?" She said like it was a daily occurrence.

_Well..._

"You got mad and it just came out?" Alice asked raising her eyebrows.

"Like your inner heartless bitch… Unleashed." Rose pitched in.

"You, my friend, are a penis." Alice said with an affirmative nod.

"I am not-"

"_You_ just told _your husband_ that his _deceased mother_ was a _whore_. You're a penis."

"Okay, come on, why not just say dick? It sounds better…" Rosalie cringed.

"We don't want to make a penis feel better."

"Well that's a fairly selfish point of view." Rose said pursing her lips as she took the conversation down a blatantly sexual path. "You and the penis should make each other feel better." I cringed, it's been years since Rose and Em married and I was still uncomfortable with talking about their sex life.

"We came out to talk about Bella's issues so-"

"Look, I don't know about you, but _I _came out to have fun and get away from that shit at home. So let's do that." I sighed and tipped back my beer.

"Well, then we should leave this bar. There isn't anything here for me except gossip." She said sneering at Rosalie, who had forced us to go to the bar despite Alice being pregnant. "We could go to the movies."

"That's not really spending time with each other…" I shrugged.

"I see you all the time. You know who I don't get to see? Channing Tatum. _Stripping_. Magic Mike it is." Rosalie said clapping as though that made shit final.

"I've seen him strip before." Alice shrugged.

"You've seen the movie?"

Alice wrinkled her nose, "Oh is that what that movies about? I thought he was a magician-"

"You've seen Channing Tatum strip?"

"Yeah, I took a trip to Florida in… Ninety Nine, I think. He worked at this place called Male Encounter."

"I hate you." Rosalie pouted.

"He was gorgeous." She said smugly. "They had a no nudity policy though so…" She paused and frowned for a second "_Whatever_ we can see the movie. It never hurts to see naked men."

"Ain't that the truth." My phone buzzed in my purse and I quickly dug to find it. My heart jumped a little when I saw that it was from Edward.

_**Bela I love you and I'm sory for what I did. Milions times over. I love you byutiful.-E**_

Okay, the _phone_ said it was from Edward. But Edward typically knew how to spell my name and beautiful.

_**And Ellie should be allowed to go on vacation. But you will have to drive her there because Mrs. Weber has left already. –E**_

The phone was snatched from my hand and I turned to Alice with wide eyes. She pouted at the phone for a second before fanning her face.

"Aw… That's so cute. I guess it'll just be Rose and I at the movie. Make up sex is not optional." She said, sliding the phone to Rose before I could reach it.

"That's not from Edward." Rose rolled her eyes.

"I don't think so either. The kids got ahold of his phone. I've been getting these texts for about three days now." I said as Rosalie handed the phone back to me.

"The kids know?

"I think they had some suspicions that were confirmed when Edward started sleeping in the guest room downstairs." I fidgeted with my fingers and Alice sighed.

"I'm sorry, B. This really is a shitty situation." I nodded. There really wasn't any need for her to feel bad for me. It was entirely my fault and until Edward decided to forgive me I kind of deserved what I got.

"You bitches are bringing me down." Rose sighed loudly, slamming down her beer bottle.

I lifted an eyebrow, "What do _you_ suggest we do then, Rose."

"They hit a strip club, we hit a strip club."

"You want to go golfing too, Ro? Because I don't know how-" Alice said.

"Fine you suck. Oh! We can get massages from big buff guys! Get up! I know just the place." She grabbed her purse and slid from the booth. When neither of us moved he grabbed Alice's citric acid, and ran out of the bar.

That would be how the three of us ended up outside of a small strip mall in the middle of the night. I had no fucking clue where we were and it was dark. There was only one little place lit up on the entire strip. It was a place called the Magic Hands and it was as sketchy as everything around it. What kind of spa was open past midnight on Friday?

"This is a horrible idea." I frowned. Rose rolled her eyes and stepped out of the car slamming the door. I leaned over to the glove compartment and grabbed my badge, just in case.

"I like massages." Alice said with a chuckle. "Let's go." She popped out of the car too; I turned the car off and got out, following them inside. Rosalie immediately began speaking to an admittedly handsome, built guy at the desks. Alice and I took a seat on the rickety plastic chairs. The place was decorated in various reds and browns and kind of looked like something from a porno. Smelled like it too.

"We'd like three full body massages." She said, the guy nodded and winked at her. "This ones on me, ladies." She handed over her credit card.

"Would you ladies like one room, or three?"

"Three." Rosalie answered as she made eyes at the man.

"Sister-in-law. _Right here._" I growled, she just shrugged.

"Alright, you've got us on a good night. Dean, Rich and Jackson are all in today and at your service." He rang a bell from under the counter and three talk, dark and handsome men came strutting out from the back room.

"I'll have Dean, thank you." Rose said. A large, dark haired beauty offered her his arm and led her through a doorway of beads and down a hallway. The second two were blond twins, one with blue eyes and the other with light greenish/blue eyes. The blue eyed one approached me; he was only about an inch taller than me. I wrinkled my nose at the lustful look directed at me. If I weren't a wife and mother, I would have jumped his ass before he had the chance to reach me.

But I happened to be both. Not only was I both but I was feeling kind of prudish to top it off, so I wasn't liking that look at all. Even though he was handsome. I couldn't help but compare him to Edward, and then feeling disappointed when he paled in comparison to my husband.

"I'm Rich," Said the second largest in a British accent. He held out a hand to me and sent me a naughty smile. I stood without the aid of his hand and followed him into the back.

"Who might you be, love?" He asked pulling me into another beaded doorway. There was a dark red changing divider; the color of the divider matched the walls and the red sheet on the massage table.

"Maria." I lied with a cautious smile.

"Well you and your friends have to be the loveliest women we've seen after eleven in a while."

_After eleven?_

He nodded with a hungry look in his eyes. "Yes, love. Here," He turned and grabbed a blood red robe from the counter next to me, pushing it into my arms. "You may go change behind the divider." I nodded but couldn't help but feel that this shit was not going to end well.

"Aren't you supposed to leave the room?" I asked, poking my head out around the divider.

"Is that really necessary, love?" I shrugged, with the divider here I guess it wasn't.

I set my purse down on the stool behind the divider and grabbed my cell phone, texting Emmett.

I opened up a message to him and bit my lip, "Um, how long do you think this will take?" I asked Rich.

"No longer than an hour, love." He said smoothly from the other side of the divider.

_If you haven't heard from me in an hour and a half get someone to 7955 Wilbough Street.-B_

His response was immediate.

_**What? why? -E**_

_Just in case. Don't flip just yet though. I'm just saying, your wife may have gotten us into trouble. Gimme an hour plus-B_

_**Be careful. -E**_

"Are you almost ready?"

"Yes, one second." I said quickly. I hurriedly shed my pants, shoes and top, donning on the robe. I walked around the divider to see Rich standing shirtless by the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked, stopping dead in my tracks.

"Our policy says that we should make the customer as comfortable as possible. Most of our after elevens appreciate not being undressed alone." That didn't make any kind of sense but I ignored it. Rose has been here before and I was pretty sure I didn't have to worry about any sexual advances.

"Um alright." I said heading over to the bed and perching myself on the edge, waiting for him to turn so I could lie down and cover myself with the sheet. When he did so I got situated and closed my eyes. "I'm ready." I breathed. I heard him move around for a few moments before the sheet was pulled down my back and dropped right before the point where my underwear started.

My shoulders tensed when my bra was unhooked without my permission. "Excuse me, but what the hell are you doing?" I asked when he pushed the straps away from my back.

"I'm just trying to make this as comfortable as possible for you, love, you don't have to completely take it off if you don't want to." I huffed and let my head drop back down. His hands kneaded my bare back deliciously, releasing tension I didn't even know I had. He worked on my back, neck, shoulders and arms for a good while before speaking.

"You're married?" He asked quietly as he massaged my hand. I nodded with a sigh and his hand went back to my torso, wrapping around and massaging upwards from the towel.

"Hmm. I'm sorry." I chuckled, just a little confused.

"Why is that?"

"I wouldn't want to be with someone who couldn't satisfy me." I furrowed my eyebrows over my closed eyes.

"Excuse me? You don't even-"

"Shh…" He pressed down on my spine in the middle of my back gently before expanding out and down my sides until-

_Holy fuck._

My eyes shot open as he moved to cup my breasts. "What the fuck are you doing?" I shrieked, pulling the sheet over my torso as I sat up on the table.

"Is something wrong?" He asked looking just as frightened as I was.

"You touched my tits! Who the fuck do you think you are?" I roared.

"You paid for my services, lady." He said dropping his British accent in exchange for a Brooklyn one.

"I paid for a _massage._" He smirked at me, folding his arms over his broad chest. I jumped off of the table, adjusting the sheet around me.

"You paid for a little more than a massage." I pulled the sheet with me over to the divider, rifling through my purse until my fingers lander on my badge.

I checked to make sure he wasn't leaving before pulling on my pants and bra. I called Emmett and put the phone in my pocket, mic up. I slid my tank top on and held up my badge when I came from around the divider.

"_Hello?_" Em's voice came through my pocket.

Rich's eyes darted to my pocket, and he gulped. "The husband?"

"You're under arrest." I started.

"_Damn it, Bella_…"

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?" I asked, holding up my badge and towel.

"What this was all some kind of bust!" I shrugged.

"_Sure_. Please get on your knees, hands behind your head." I said planting my hands on my hips and flashing my gun. He quickly complied

"_What's this about?_"

"Prostitution."

Emmett sighed like the amount of off duty prostitution busts I was making was on the verge of obscene. "_You realize your husband and the PAPD will be sent down?_"

"_Wait, what? Is that Bella?" _Edward asked from the background. He sounded worried which shouldn't have shocked me but…

"Just send them."

"What the hell!" Came Alice's shriek from the room next to me. There was a loud thump on the other side of my room.

"_We're on our way._" Rich sighed shakily from his place on the ground.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you just wanted a massage-" Rich whimpered.

"_You walked into a whore house_?" Em questioned. Edward said something loudly unintelligible in the background.

"It was your wife's idea; I thought it was just a run-down spa." I defended. Rich stayed quiet and I was more than happy to see that he was a calm one.

"_Lucky for you the place is only about five minutes away."_

"Wait one of you has to stay with the kids."

"_Jasper. Stay._" There was a slam of the door and then a lot of movement. "_I'm going to keep you on the line until we get there."_

"Alright." I heard Edward's muffled voice as he reported the incident to the cops.

"How long do they put you away for things like this?" Rich asked me.

"_Try and keep conversation down to a minimum, B."_

"_That's not going to happen." _Edward chuckled from the background. "_She likes to get chatty when she's pissed._" I rolled my eyes.

"Around six months maybe." He got a spark in his eye and I was quick to shut him down. "It's higher if you run." He nodded and his head dropped.

"Bella!" Alice screamed through the wall. There were a couple more crashes before she came skidding into my room, only a towel around her. "This is like a prostitute place!" She sputtered. Her head whipped to the side and there were heavy footsteps getting farther away.

"Keep him here." I handed off my gun to Alice. "If I break something else because of you…" I growled darting after the runner. I caught up to him with a shit load of effort. He stopped at the cash register, pulling out a book of matches to burn what looked like a book of 'clients'.

"If you set that shit on fire I will use your face to put it out." I said approaching him from behind. He didn't stop, a large tub of condoms was pulled from underneath the counter and the book was dropped into it, along with a match.

"_Fuck._" I hissed to myself. I wracked my brain for his name before speaking. "Jackson, look-"

"I can't go to jail." I wouldn't want to if I were him either. Pretty boys didn't tend to do to well. I approached him cautiously as he fumbled for something under the counter. A lot of things ended up happening at once.

I reached out and knocked the burning tub out onto the counter, so that some of the evidence was able to be preserved. Jackson pulled out a nine from underneath the counter and pressed it to my neck, forcing me up against a wall. Then blue and red lights started to flash across the room as the fire on the counter started rapidly growing.

"Jackson," I whispered. "Things would only get so much worse if you shot me." His hand that held the gun started to shake at my throat and he gulped. It was obvious that he wasn't your run of the mill criminal. He was most likely clueless about the consequences of what he was doing.

"What do I have to lose? I'm going to jail anyway-" He said shaking his head, turning to look over his shoulder at the spreading fire. My throat started to tickle and it was quickly becoming harder to breath thanks to the smoke.

"Do you have a family, Jackson?" I asked quietly while trying to appear calm. Meanwhile my heart was in my fucking throat as I tried to reason with him. The gun was cocked and his finger was on the trigger, anything could scare him and send that bullet through my throat. My eyes widened as the flames from the counter grew until they were lapping at the ceiling.

"Of c-course," He stuttered, I licked my dry lips. The room started to get darker as the smoke began to build up.

"I do too. If you kill me both of our family's won't ever see us again. Please just think about this. I have kids." I begged, a tear built in his eye and his face crumbled.

"So do I."

"Wouldn't you rather your children not see you for six months as opposed to for the rest of your life?" I asked, "Don't leave your kids without a father." I trembled trying to ignore the cold metal pressing into my neck. I took gasping breaths as the smoke started to fill my nose.

"S-stop talking to me!" He screamed; sweat beading on his face from the flames behind him. He pushed the gun into my throat more, making my head knock against the wall. The room had grown unbearably hot and I gasped when I pulled my eyes from his. The fire was quickly spreading from the counter, away from us.

"Don't do this." I gasped, with a cough. "Don't throw your life away, Jackson." I whimpered, sweat was dripping down our faces and my heart pounded like none other as he battled with himself. It was almost surreal; here I was on the verge of possibly dying, and calmer than anyone should be. My phone buzzed in my pocket, telling me that Emmett had hung up.

"I don't want to…" He said quietly, his more logical side obviously winning over his irrational side. I slowly lifted a hand, making sure I didn't frighten him as I moved his extended arm away from me. I thanked the high heavens that I had gotten that gun moved as firefighters were starting to tear this place apart, and that'd for sure make him a little trigger happy.

We both jumped at the sound of a hose, then later the heavy pelting as it hit us. Jackson fired the gun to the floor, narrowly missing my foot. It was obvious that the firefighters weren't aware that we were still in the room.

I hit the floor and tugged at Jackson's hand. "Get down!" I screamed hoarsely, those hoses were crazy painful and the counter blocked most of the water. The men finally put out the fire that had engulfed the lobby from the counter on.

"Alright, let's send the cops in." One of them said, receiving a nod from his coworker. I stood from behind the counter, completely fucking drenched.

"I don't know if that's a good idea… I think the two agents were kind of attached to someone who's most likely dead." I coughed loudly, making them spin and start the search for people again.

"Hello?"

"We're back here behind the cabinet." I looked down at Jackson who was staring at me wide eyed, shaking his head.

"I can't-" He grunted I put a hand on his shoulder and stood. The two firefighters came around to us quickly ushering us out of the building to the ambulance.

"Was it just you two?" The first man asked, as an EMT wrapped a blanket around me. I turned looking over my shoulder for any other signs of life in the charred building.

"No there are five other people in there… I think." The men turned and called for more of the crew to search the building.

Two of the PAPD came around to us for questioning and I curled a lip. Paul Whitley was one of the most chauvinistic men I had ever met in my life.

"Well if it isn't Agent Masen." He laughed looking over at Kachiri Holmes who scowled at him.

"Agent Masen, you realize we have been called on account of prostitution." She said sternly. "Which calls for arrest."

"Um yes, _I_ called for you all." She furrowed her eyebrows and turned to Paul.

"You are so unprofessional." She grunted at him before turning back to me. "I apologize for him… You'll be brought in for questioning later. Who is this?"

"One of the _men._" I said, turning to look at Jackson who was also in a blanket. She pulled out a pair of handcuffs and nodded towards the fire truck.

"You're brother and husband are on the other side of the truck. You should go make sure they know you're okay. Don't leave the premises though please." She said, I replied with a nod before standing with my blanket that also doubled as a towel.

It took me a while to get past a few of the curious police officers but when I finally made it to Emmett's car I was pulled into a tight hug.

"Thank god you're okay." Em breathed into my hair, squeezing the life out of me. I nodded into his shoulder, slightly upset that it wasn't Edward strangling the shit out of me. "What were you doing over here, Isabella?" He asked with a growl. I pulled away from him, coughing harshly.

"Rose thought'd it'd be nice to get massages at midnight." I huffed, pushing my hair out of my face. I looked around for Edward over Em's shoulder and couldn't find him.

"He's headed into the wreckage already. They deemed him calm enough." He chuckled a little, and I took in how panicked he really looked. He was shaking harder than I was and he looked nervous.

"I'm sure she's okay. The fire spread in the opposite direction of all of them." I said patting his shoulder. The same EMT from earlier came and wanted to check my vitals once more, so Em and I followed after her. When we got to the truck I was glad to see Alice sitting on it, wrapped in a towel as well. I threw myself at her and she cried into my neck.

"Why would this happen? Only us." She sobbed heavily while I hugged her.

"It's fine, everyone is fine. Right?" She nodded and there was the sound of high heels clanking behind me.

"Okay, I'm really fucking sorry." Rose started off, Emmett sprung up from next to me and half tackled his wife. Of course his bear hugs had stopped knocking the breath out of her years ago. So she continued to speak. "This is an after eleven place. I have been here before and it was just a legit spa." Alice rolled her eyes and scoffed.

I scratched at my chin for a second before swallowing my pride and turning to Em and Rose. "Did you see Edward, while you were in there?" She shook her head.

"I didn't even see him." I frowned and looked down at my hands in my lap with a cough. I had been expecting for Edward to come looking for me, call me, _something._ Even though we were fighting I couldn't believe that he didn't give a shit.

"Don't look so worried, I'm sure he is fine." Alice said before standing and following the police officer that called for her. Emmett went along with Rose so that Paul could question her and I pulled my knees up to my chest.

"There you are." I pushed off of the bumper at the sound of Edward's voice. I didn't even have time to get a good look at him as he pulled me to his chest. "My goodness." I clutched at the back of his shirt, basking in the comfort and safety of his arms.

"Good god." He said threading his fingers through my hair and resting his head on top of mine. I wound my arms around his waist holding him to me. His heart raced in his chest as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" He asked quickly going from relieved to angry. Yet his hold on me didn't lessen.

I coughed, "Edward-"

"You almost got yourself killed!" He went on.

"You think I don't know that?" I breathed shakily into his shirt. He buried his nose in my hair, kissing my head.

"Don't ever do anything like that again." He ordered.

"I wasn't planning on it." I mumbled, clinging to him.

"Are you hurt?" I shook my head, sighing into his chest.

"Agent Masen?" We both looked up at Susan Shapiro, the Chief of Police. "We'd like to speak with _you_-" she pointed at me. "and get your statement. I'll be taking you downtown." I nodded and pulled away from Edward. "We will accompany you to the station."

_Fuck._

Usually when they 'take you downtown' it's not to congratulate you on a job well done.

"I'll meet you at home." I said to Edward.

He shook his head and grabbed my hand. "I'm coming with you." I bit my lip and looked over his shoulder to see a few of the local news crews pull up.

"Go home and make sure the kids don't hear or see anything about this." I said with one last tight squeeze to his hand, I pulled away and followed after Susan.

An hour and a set court date later I was walking through the front door. The process had been long and ridiculous as the detectives tried to talk circles around on of their own. I sighed and set down my purse waving away Emmett who'd came with the girls and I to the station.

"How'd it go?" I jumped at the sound of Edward's voice. I turned to see him sitting behind his laptop in the dining room.

"It was alright I guess. It was kind of hard to convince them that we weren't there for sex… but all in all it went okay." I said running my hand through my hair. He let out a snort and I lifted my eyebrow.

"_Trust issues_…" He scoffed.

"Don't start." Here I was thinking he might have been able to let go for a moment…

"I didn't say anything. Oh, by the way, the kids all saw the newscast. Jasper was watching to keep tabs."

"Damn it." I sighed, scratching the back of my neck.

"Yeah you might want to talk to them about that…" My eyes widened.

"You didn't?" He ignored my question and stood.

"Good night, Bella." He shut his computer and made his way into the kitchen and down the steps to the basement. I sighed and spun on my heel heading up the steps. I jumped into the shower first chance I got, because I felt absolutely disgusting. I collapsed as soon as I got back to my bedroom, crawling underneath the covers.

"Ahh…" I sighed at the feel of the pillow before turning and rolling into another body. "Holy fucking-" I gasped, covering my mouth as Ellie sat up. She wiped sleep out of her eyes before pointing at me

"Lucy, you got some splainin' to do…" She said wagging her finger.

…BBC…

"Are you going to your session with Dr. Robinson tomorrow?" Edward asked, passing me another fully mixed bowl of cookie dough. I sent him a shocked look; this was his first non-child or whore house related comment to me since our fight. It was kind of weird, he'd been very protective since Girls Night, yet his anger from a week ago hadn't faded in the slightest.

He was always close but we barely spoke.

"I'm not too sure." I said quietly. "It doesn't seem like a good idea." I made cookie sized balls and laid them onto the pan.

He sighed, cracking two more eggs. "It's not a bad idea if she's helping you. Especially after Friday…"

"She's not helping. She's making problems." I said ignoring the last comment. So far nothing about the fire or Jackson had been triggered. Which was strange but…

_Whatever._

"I don't think she's _making_ them. Maybe just bringing them into the light."

"You just have to-" I bit my tongue. Maybe 'trust me on this one' wouldn't be a wise choice of words.

"Trust you? Yeah, I know." I turned and was met with the side of his cheek.

"I'm sorry." I blurted, not really sure why I apologized. Trusting me wasn't something that should have been an issue in the first place.

_But I digress._

"I know." He didn't look up from the dough and my stomach dropped.

"Okay." I whispered, half to myself. Olivia came skipping into the room toting Tony as she went.

"Remember, one hundred cookies." She beamed.

"You should have told one of us about this before today." Edward groaned at her.

"It's for charity, Daddy."

"Charity wasn't built in a day." He said, in reference to the extremely short notice we got about said charity an hour ago.

"I thought that was Room." Tony said, adorably crinkling his nose.

"Rome, honey." I smiled.

"They're probably spelled the same, so it's okay." Niether of us went to correct him. A quick movement from the corner of my eye caught my attention.

"What was that?" I asked, moving towards where I'd seen the movement.

"Nothing." Olivia said quickly, making both Edward and I turn towards her. "Seriously, nothing happened… So… How's the teamwork working out for you?" She asked slowly, my eyebrow shot up and Edward shook his head.

"How do you think we should take these down to the YMCA?" I asked Edward as I slid one of the many cookie sheets into the over.

"Oh. Don't worry about that Mommy, we'll take care of that." Tony rushed out.

"We can do it-"

"No!" Olivia yelled making me jump. Edward lifted his eyebrow at her.

"You realize I'm going to drop you all off at camp tomorrow... who do we give it too?" He asked turning to me.

"I don't know, I thought you were the one with the charity information." He shook his head.

"What's going on?" I asked suspiciously. Of course the kids were plotting something. I was wondering why they'd been so quiet.

"Nothing's going on, Mom." Ellie said popping up from out of nowhere. "We just need those cookies." Ellie started waving the twins toward her.  
>Tony went to his sister and Olivia pointed at us. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."<p>

"We're just going to call your camp director."

"I wouldn't do that!" O yelled causing me to shush her. "You really don't know me do you?"

Edward rolled his eyes and picked up the home phone, which was quickly snatched from his hand as Ellie ran by.

"What did you guys do?" I asked leaning down and looping my finger through Olivia's belt loop as she tried to run.

"There is no bake sale." Tony admitted.

"What? What in the world could you guys do with one hundred cookies?" What the hell? We'd been in here for over an hour making these little shits.

"Oh we don't." I widened my arms in question. "We just wanted you to stop fighting-" Olivia continued.

"Because one of you messed up and you gotta fix it. Divorce can be spensive and I want you guys to still have money for importanter things like presents." I rolled my eyes.

"We aren't getting divorced."

"Then why aren't you sharing a room anymore?" Olivia pouted.

I lifted an eyebrow; both Edward and I went to sleep after and woke up before the kids did. "Why aren't you all in bed at night?" I asked.

"Avoidance." Ellie called. "Here's the bottom line. One of you messed up. I'm not sure which-"

"Knowing you, it could be either one." Tony said sensibly.

"Daddy." Olivia coughed. I frowned at her.

"But you need to fix it."

"And you all need to mind your own business. This is between Mommy and me." Edward said, his jaw ticking.

"Well you aren't handling it _well_." Ellie said slamming her hand down onto the counter. "You think we haven't realized that you two haven't talked to each other in three days?"

"We aren't stupid." Tony said frowning at us.

"Fix it." Olivia ordered.

"It's not that hard! Just kiss and make up. Let's be adults about this." She said shaking her head at us.

I growled, "Aren't you grounded, Elizabeth?"

"Aren't you thirty five, Isabella?" I slowly turned towards her and she darted. "I was just kidding- I'm going, Mom." She said smiling sheepishly before disappearing around the corner again.

"Come on, Mommy, Daddy. Tell the twins what's got you down." Olivia said patting her chest then slapping her brothers.

"Don't hit." I reprimanded.

"I'm sorry, Mommy." She said batting her large eyes. Then she turned to Edward. "See s'not that hard to say. Your turn, Daddy." The side door swung open and Seth came in with a basketball under his arm. He looked between Edward and me and the twins, eyes wide.

"I _told_ you _not_-" Ellie once again shot out of nowhere shushing her brother.

"It's do or do-vorce!" Olivia screamed over the silent room.

"Why are you yelling, sweetheart?" Edward sighed.

"You know what I want to know? Where in the _world_ would you get the idea that we're divorcing?"

"Or that divorce is a bad thing?" Edward asked with a shrug before turning back to the mixing bowl. Every single mouth in that room dropped, all of us gaping at his back. Slowly one by one the kid's heads swiveled my way. My face heated up but I was still frozen, yet my heart raced like I'd run a marathon.

"Uh, excuse us please." I choked out to the kids. The twins jumped out of their seats and scurried out of the room with Ellie and Seth.

"Why the _fuck_ would you say that?" I hissed at Edward, he shrugged but didn't look up from the mixing bowl.

The kid's started arguing in the room next to us. "_I told you that was a bad idea! Now they'll hate us _and_ each other!"_

"I cannot believe you!" I said trying to regulate my volume.

"I mean, our parents were divorced. Well... kind of. We've both turned out to be okay people. We survived, it's not that bad." He shrugged.

"_You should have given them _time_!" _Seth screamed above the others. "_Forcing them together will just mess everything up_!" The room went silent.

_"When did you get so relationship smart?" _Ellie asked.

"_I watch a _lot_ of Dr. Phil_." I paused listening in on the conversation. Edward was listening too, because his head lifted a bit.

_"Does that still come on_?"

"_That's my doctor, silly_!" Olivia giggled; it was quiet again for a minute before Tony spoke up again.

"_You're _stupid_."_ I sighed, wanting to get back to the conversation.

"What is the problem, Edward?" I asked pushing away the mixing bowl and ducking my head so that he'd look at me. "I apologized! I don't know what you want me to do!"

"There is no problem." He shrugged.

"Then why won't you talk to me?"

"It's not like you're making an effort either, Bella."

_Oh after you've made sure to sleep in a different room for almost a week? _

"Okay, fine. Let's talk." I said touching his arm. "Go."

He rolled his eyes, "Go? Oh please-"

"Edward." I huffed and he held up his hands.

Seth growled, "_This is why people like you guys end up adopted_."

"_At least we'd get adopted!"_ Olivia screamed back.

_"If you guys would stop being stupid and make them happy again than no one would have to be adopted_!" Tony cried.

"Maybe if we kiss or something they won't be so worried." He sighed, putting down the mixing spoon and turned to me.

"Or we could _fix_ it!" I huffed.

"Whatever, we can talk." He conceded sliding the mixed bowl towards me. "You wanna' know what's bothering me?"

"Yes."

"Okay, look. You can't just say what you said and expect everything to go along like nothing happened." His eyes burned into mine, I nodded.

"I know that. I am honestly _sorry,_ Edward. I know that doesn't fix things but I can't take back what I said. It was bitchy and I only said it because I was angry."

"I know,"

"I don't really think of Elizabeth that way. And I feel bad about what I said. Honestly, it's been eating away at me and if I could take it back I would." He rested one hand against the counter and rubbed the back of his neck with the other.

"I believe you." I nodded and slid another tray of cookies into the oven. "What are we going to do with these cookies?"

"We can take some to Dad, and Jesse…"

"Alice and Jazz?"

"The last thing any of them need is chocolate."

"_Wait! They're being civil!_" Ellie said shushing her siblings.

"_Should we stop them?_" Olivia screeched.

"_Civil means nice." _Ellie sighed.

"_Then that's good!"_

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Do they think we don't have ears?"

"_Who is she talking about?_" Olivia whispered.

"_Us, dummy_." There was a gasp and I chuckled.

"And…" My head snapped back towards Edward who blew air out of his cheeks. "You know I love you. So what I said at the bar was just shit. I apologize." He said nothing but sincerity in his eyes.

I bit my lip and let him continue. "And you're right. I've done some thinking and I might have trust issues." I shrugged, "I guess it's not _you_ though. It's me. I need to work on some things." I nodded in agreement and rolled some more cookies.

"_What do you think they're doing?"_

_"Probably having sex on the counter."_

_"What's-?"_

_"Kissing. They're probably kissing_." Ellie said correcting herself.

"_Oh_." Olivia whisper yelled.

"Did you know the walls were so thin?" I asked, he shrugged and shook his head. Olivia and Ellie peeked around the corner. We both turned and smiled at the girls before they disappeared again. We worked quietly for another few minutes before I said something about what'd been eating at me since the kids left the room.

"So what was all of that stuff about divorce?" He hip checked me away from the oven door, pulling out a tray of cookies.

"I don't know, Bella."

"What do you mean you don't know!" His eyes widened and my eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't flip your shit. I just-"

_Square one._

"_Uh oh."_ Someone whispered.

"Just _what_? That's not something you just come up with."

"Look," He started off slowly, "Divorce is not an option. Let's stop talking about it okay?"

"I don't- do you want to take a break or something? I ca-" Can you do that in marriages? It was the last thing I _wanted… _

"_Wait are they breaking up?_" Tony cried.

"_I don't know! You won't shut up._" Olivia hissed.

"No, no breaks or divorces or anything in between. You're mine. Fighting or not." He dropped the spoon into the mixing bowl and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yours? Aren't we a little possessive?" He shrugged. "You know what though? I don't belong to anyone." He snorted in my ear and pulled away.

"_Right_, right. I am woman hear me roar." He said hitting his fist against his chest.

"Don't mock me." He rolled his eyes with a slight smirk.

"I'm serious about this, Edward."

"Of course you are." I gave him a wary look and he sighed. "I told you, I was just being a dick. I didn't mean to worry you." He lied. He knew that'd bother me. But I let it go…

_For now._

"Bella!" Emmett boomed from the door, dropping some shit in my foyer. There was the quick pitter patter of feet on the hardwood floors and the kids were quieting their uncle.

"What is he doing here?" I asked curiously moving away from Edward.

"_Shh… Mommy and Daddy are arguing_." Olivia whispered.

_"Should I get my gun_?" I sighed and walked around the door frame.

"You have a gun?" Olivia gasped.

Tony went and tugged on his arm. "Can I play with it!"

"Yea-_no_." Em smirked stepping around his nephew.

"Hey," he said giving me a protective once over. Jared did the exact opposite; his eyes went straight for my breasts, focusing on them. I reached out and snapped twice at him.

"Eyes up here." I ordered, he blushed and looked away all together.

Emmett gave me a look that asked if I was okay. "We weren't arguing ..." I huffed with a pointed look at O.

"Were too." Tony said with a scowl.

Ellie smacked his head. "Be quiet."

"Don't lie to me, B." Em said slinging his arm over my shoulder and moving me away from the kids.

"We aren't arguing anymore. And thank you but I don't need my older brother to fight my battles. Edward and I fight like any other couple. No big deal."

"Whatever you say." He pursed his lips. "_I'm_ just saying I can rough him up a bit if you want-" Edward rounded the corner with a tub of the chocolate chip cookies we made earlier.

"What's up?" He asked casually as he handed over the cookies. Emmett removed himself from me completely and wrapped Edward up in a hug.

"Thanks, man." He took the cookies from Edward's hand.

"Damn, he brings cookies and you drop me like a hat."

"Sorry, B." Emmett said pulling up the lid.

"Watch out those are the ones they made earlier." Ellie warned, poking her uncle.

Em lifted an eyebrow, "So what?"

"So they were baked with spite and hate." She said with a laugh, Em just pouted.

"Just like Momma used to make." He said popping one into his mouth. I rolled my eyes at him and chuckled.

"Save some for Rose too." Edward huffed, pulling away the tub after Em's fifth cookie. I turned to look at Jared who still stood by the overnight bag Emmett had dropped earlier.

"So what are you guys doing here?" I asked making both Edward and Emmett blanch. I knew they had done something to piss me off, even if I didn't know what it was. I huffed and turned to the kids who were also staring.

"You guys go play or something." I sighed. The twins and Sethy were quick to slip on their sandals and run out of the door. Jared followed after them to keep an eye out and soon it was just Edward, Emmett, Ellie and me.

"It's dark outside." I hit the porch lights, because I'd completely forgotten it was night time.

"It'll get light in, ten hours or so."

"And the parent of the year award goes to…" She made a sweeping gesture to me and Em and Edward clapped.

"Out."

"You know what? I want the boys in the same condition I left them in when I get back. Alright?" I nodded and half pushed Ellie out of the door. "That means alive!" She called through the door after I closed it. "I'm just saying I know Daddy's been messing up lately-"

"Go play!" I ordered earning a cackle from her end.

"What'd you do?"

"Rose and I wanted some alone time tonight. Edward said you guys could watch Jared…" Emmett ratted. I turned to Edward with wide eyes.

"You didn't think to tell me about this?"

"I made a choice not to." He said, taking a few steps backwards.

"You're a jackass, Edward."

"What's so bad about Jared?" Em asked looking upset.

"Nothing, it just would have been nice to have some notice." I said with a frown.

"So he can stay?"

"You people… Why have kids if you're going to pawn them off of other people?"

"Why have siblings if not to have someone to pawn to?"

"Why have prostitutes if not to sleep with?" Edward said before both he and Emmett gave me smug looks.

"You suck." I huffed.

"So he can stay?"

"Of course."

"Good… I mean it's the least you could do for someone who has been subjected to your birthday suit."

I scowled at him and walked around him opening the front door. "Get out of my house." He held up the peace sign and left the house, but not before making sure all of the kids knew it was time to go back inside.

"Okay, Olivia and Tony, it's bed time." They gasped and looked to their father for a second opinion. Edward simply held up his hands and left the room.

"Why not Seth! We have the same bed time!" O gasped gesturing to her brother.

"Someone has to watch Ellie."

"Why aren't you on the front page of Good Parenting Magazine?" Ellie asked earning four giggles and a scowl.

"Bed time for everyone?"

"I'm kidding." She clarified.

"Jared, you remember the sleeping arrangements right?" He nodded and yawned, picking up his suitcase.

Ellie looked at him like there was nothing that offended her more than picking up a suitcase. "What are you doing? I thought we were going to watch a movie." Edward cleared his throat as he reentered.

"You have an early morning soccer practice. You need to be getting to sleep anyway. Sorry to ruin the party. Off to bed everyone." He said herding all of the kids up the steps. After a long round of goodnight hugs and kisses Edward and I were back in the kitchen finishing up the cookies.

"Okay if you say so…"

"What made you sleep in the basement?" He gave me a wary look.

"With us fighting I didn't think it'd be smart to stay around."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "We've fought before and you didn't-"

"It was different this time." He said in a tone that told me not to press the issue. I rolled my eyes and put a lid on the last of the cookies.

Nothing made me happier that night then when Edward came up to bed with me. It was unbelievably pitiful, but I hadn't been able to sleep soundly without him. It wasn't something out of the ordinary, but it was worsened by the fact that he wasn't with me due to an argument.

Never the less, when he pulled me against his chest and buried his nose in my hair I fell asleep immediately.

"_You're fired." Donald Trump pursed his lips at me. _

"_Fuck you." I rolled my eyes and when I went to turn his hands clapped down on my shoulders shaking me. _

"_You're fired."_

"_O-"_

"_You're fired." The shaking was getting faster and faster. "You're-" His eyes widened and he started making ringing noises._

"_The fuck is wrong with you?" I started bouncing uncomfortably. _

"_Ring- fired."_

_Edward walked up next to me. "Who the hell sleeps through all of this-?"_

"_Who is sleeping?" I asked and then it started to rain._

"_Do you have an umbrella?" Donald Trump asked, patting his toupee. _

"_Good Game!_" _The hand of a kid in full football gear, landed heavily on my ass. Paul pulled of his helmet and winked at me before running off._

My entire torso was lifted off of the bed, making me gasp. My eyes shot open to see Edward straddling my thighs and holding me up.

"I think she's up, wait a second." He said to no one, shaking me another few times.

"What are you doing?" I whispered irritably to him. "Why am I wet?" He pointed at the glass of water on the dresser… Which didn't really explain anything.

"Alice wants you." My eyes widened incredulously and I looked over at the clock.

"It's four in the morning." He shrugged and moved the phone from between his shoulder and ear and handed it to me.

"She wanted you." I huffed and grabbed the phone.

"You shouldn't have answered it." I whined.

"_I can hear you._" Alice growled.

"Sorry." He said kissing my cheek before rolling over and burying his face in his pillow.

I huffed, throwing the sheets off of me. "Hello?"

"No." Alice groaned. I stood and left the room, taking the steps quickly so that I didn't wake any of the kids.

"Maybe."

"What?"

"Maybe?"

"Already?" I huffed, having no fucking clue as to what we were talking about.

"No!"

"Yes." I rolled my eyes.

"Bye." I went to carry out the task of hanging up the phone while I tried to descend the steps. Of course that was extremely difficult in my state so I just put it back up to my ear.

"Wait!"

"Why did you call me?"

"You didn't!" I threw my free hand up.

"The fuck did I not do? I don't know about you, but most of us make it a habit to sleep at four in the morning. So I'm not at my best right now." There was a grumble and Jasper's voice came through the speaker.

"_I feel the same way, B_."

"You forgave him just like that?" She screeched.

"Edward?" I questioned. "How did you even find out?"

"Were you going to keep it from me?"

"What? No." I scrubbed a hand down my face with a groan. "It was between Edward and me. I wasn't aware of the fact that I had to report to you." I riffled through the cabinets and pulled out one of those individual coffee-whatever-the-fucks. I popped it into the machine and leaned against the counter.

"After all that _shit_ you just fold like a card table?"

I pulled the coffee cup from the machine and took a cautious sip. "Alice, it was mainly my fault that we were arguing."

"You have the vagina in the relationship-"

"_As far as we know._" Jazz said in the background.

"You have the power." She continued.

"Jasper, you aren't even going to dispute this?"

"_No_." I threw up a hand and rolled my eyes.

"He wouldn't dare go against the power." Alice said victoriously. "So what happened, he offered up the goods and you forgave him like a bitch in heat?"

"First of all, not 'Like a bitch in heat' I _am_ a bitch in heat." I huffed. "And second, no. We haven't had sex or anything." I said holding my head a little higher.

_Like being horny was an accomplishment._

"Mhmm…" She hummed in disbelief.

"How did you even know-?"

"Rose called me. Em told her."

"You have nothing better to do at four in the morning besides gossip about me?" I deadpanned, she hummed in confirmation.

"This was more around three." She informed.

"Well, I'm going to hang up. Then I'm probably going to go lay in bed and try to fall asleep but I won't be able to. So thank you." I hung up the phone and tossed it onto the table. The phone hit the table with a loud crash and skidded across the surface until it fell to the floor.

A startled scream half scared the shit out of me, I went over to the side of the table where the phone had fallen to see Tony holding a screw driver over the scraped tile of my kitchen floor. His face was a ghostly pale and his shrieking didn't cease as he clutched Olivia's cuddle uppet.

"Oh my god." I gasped, holding my hand to my chest. "Holy shit, Tony…" I whispered kneeling next to him and pulling the screw driver from his hand. His eyes were wide open and his mouth dropped as he stared at nothing, one hand on the top of his head.

_Good_. _Just in case I was worried about getting too much sleep…_

It took forever to get him down when he sleep walked, it was a pain.

"Bella?" There was a loud clumsy clomping down the steps and Edward came sliding into the kitchen.

"Behind the table." I said over our sons screaming.

"Oh." He breathed a sigh of relief once he realized it was Tony screaming. "What was he doing this time?"

I looked down at the screw driver in my hand and then to the floor. "Digging a hole?" He shook his head and scooped Tony up into his arms.

"Be careful. Don't wake him up." I said standing with him to make sure Tony was still asleep. I grabbed the cuddle uppet as we left the kitchen and put it on top of Tony.

"I won't… Why is he screaming?" He asked as the little boy wailed in his ear.

"I think I hit him when I threw the telephone."

Edward gave me a horrified look. "Why did you throw the telephone at him?"

"It was an accident. I threw the phone; it slid across the table and hit him." I stroked his hair over the spot he'd been holding earlier and then planted a light kiss there. We were both shocked when Tony's screaming immediately stopped and he fell into a deep sleep. We quickly got him to bed before shuffling off to lay down ourselves.

After about an hour of pointlessly tossing and turning Edward spoke.

"Well we're both up." I nodded into my pillow. "We could find a better way to pass the time." He said sliding over me until his chest was flush against my back, his hips thrusting up and bucking against me. I immediately felt the irrational urge to hump his face.

"Yes…" I panted like the horny mess I was.

"Two months, baby. Never again." He whispered in my ear before nipping at my neck. "I'm going to make you feel so good." I whimpered, my pulse rapidly increasing as warmth shot through my stomach. He pushed the hair from my pony tail away from my neck, laying warm kisses down the column.

"I fucking missed this." He groaned as I lifted my hips off of the mattress to grind against him. He held himself up by his hands as I turned to face him, letting him rest between my legs.

"I missed you." I sighed, trailing my nose up that chiseled jaw line. I jumped as his cold hand slipped under my shirt and landed on my stomach.

"Sorry," He said without stopping. His hands easily found my bra, unhooking it with only a little trouble.

"I don't know why you wear these things to bed." He grumbled pulling it from underneath my shirt and tossing it across the room. "You're the only woman I know that does." He said pulling my shirt over my head.

_The fuck?_

"What? How many women have taken off their bras to sleep with you?" He dipped his head to kiss me deeply, before biting my lip as he pulled away.

"Let's just say you're the only one who hasn't." He moaned out as he kneaded my breasts, his eyes glowing with lust.

"Wait!" I cupped his face and made him meet my eyes. "What the hell? Are you trying to peer pressure me into sleeping without a bra?" I asked incredulously.

"Shh of course not." He said meeting my lips sweetly, and grinding down against me. "I'm just saying it wouldn't hurt to take it off." The sweet, excited warmth that spread through me at first turned into more of a bubbling anger.

"You're honestly going to talk about being in bed with other women while you're on top of me?" I asked incredulously, he just shrugged.

"I'm just saying."

I bit my lip, "You know the more you talk the less I was to fuck you and the more I want to break your face." I used all of my weight to flip him over and ride his hips. I leaned over, laying my head in the crook of his neck.

"Sorry. I love you." I rolled my eyes, knowing he couldn't see me.

"I know." I whispered, he kissed my shoulder and flipped us again. My nipples tightened when he sat back, the warmth from his chest gone. His hands moved with a new fervor as they yanked away my shorts. I sighed at the feeling of him touching me. Yet it still wasn't enough.

My hands shot up before I knew it, rubbing and toying with my nipples. I moaned like the whore I am when he peeled off his shirt, rubbing my rock hard nipples roughly. My hips rolled into him and I was hit with the realization that this was extremely fucking pitiful.

I was too far gone to care.

"Baby I can't wait any longer." He had long since taken off his shirt and was now just watching me, growing rapidly between my legs. "You're so sexy." He pulled my legs up so that my feet were flat on the ground before pushing them completely apart. His long fingers traveled up my slit, to my clit to the crook of my thigh only serving to make my breathing more shallow and my pussy wetter.

"You must really fucking like that, baby." He whispered as he stared at my leaking cunt.

"I do."

"Mmm, I've missed your taste." I lifted an eyebrow which turned into my eyes going as wide as saucers when he leaned down and took a long lap at me.

"So good." He moaned, before diving in again. His tongue lapped heavily at my clit as he ate me out like I was his last meal.

"Baby," He moaned into me, his forefinger circled my opening before he thrust three fingers into me. My back arched and I screamed out as he vibrated with laughter between my legs.

"Oh I'm much bigger than this, beautiful. We're just getting started." He grinned from between my thighs. If I could take a fucking picture of that sight, it'd be above my bed, in the bathroom and the wallpaper on my phone.

"You just get better and better." I whimpered as he bit my clit making me arch up off of the bed and gasp with my release. My entire body trembled as he slurped up every last drop of my cum.

I panted and fell back against the bed as he pulled himself back up my body, kissing me messily. I tangled my hands in his hair as his kisses left the taste of a mixture of my arousal and him in my mouth. Edward's rock hard member twitched against my stomach as he pulled back to look at me.

I reached down and firmly grasped his cock, sitting up and moving back so that I could return the favor. He shook his head and yanked me down towards him by my hips.

"No."

"No?" I asked lifting an eyebrow; he nodded and then flipped me onto my stomach. His strong hands dragged me up onto my knees until my ass was in the air waiting for him. I let my head fall to the pillows and arched my back popping my ass out in offering. His hands roamed over my ass cheeks for a moment before he lined himself up with my entrance.

We both let out moans of relief when he sheathed himself in my dripping heat. An intense tingle shot through me as he stretched and filled me. My right hand slammed against the mattress and I muffled the scream the ripped through me in my pillow.

"Holy…" I choked out, fisting the sheets and biting my pillow. He let me get accommodated for a second before pulling out and thrusting into me again. He slumped over onto my back, never ceasing his thrusts.

"Yes…" I moaned, reaching behind myself and grabbing his ass. He planted his lips in the juncture between my neck and shoulder sinuously moving his hips against mine.

"God, I love you, baby." He grunted into my neck, his thrusts getting a little harder. His arm slipped up between my breasts and he sat up a little, pulling me with him as he went. I threw out my hands, bracing myself on the mattress as he thrust into me. I winced at the new position which filled me more than I thought possible. With me bracing myself, he moved his hands to my hips slamming me back onto his dick roughly.

"So tight." He whispered, my eyes widened at his size.

"Baby… too much." I whimpered.

"Grab the headboard." He ordered before slapping my ass and making me yelp. I tried it for a few seconds but when I realized the pain wasn't easing I stopped.

"Let's try something different." I said moving off of his dick. He looked confused when I turned towards him. I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed, straddling his hips and pinning down his wrists above his head.

"Bella, what-" I sank down onto his cock moaning happily when it didn't hurt.

"Much better." I sighed.

"Sorry." He whispered, I shook my head and kissed him before rolling my hips. I released one of his hands to reach behind me and play with his balls. His legs tensed under me and his eyes fluttered shut, completely blissed out. His free hand reached up and he kneaded my right breast, playing and rolling my nipple.

I whimpered as his hand trailed down my chest and to the point where we met. His fingers deftly teased my clit, easily throwing me into oblivion. He came shortly after, his thick essence releasing into me, and rolling back down slowly. I sighed and fell onto him, fully releasing his hands.

I smiled into his shoulder when he began to stroke my hair. "We should get cleaned up, honey." He whispered. I pushed off of him and sat up, tugging a hand through my hair. He grabbed a tissue from the night stand and wiped himself off before handing me a tissue too. He stood and disappeared into the dark bathroom for a moment before coming back out and holding out his hand.

I took his hand and followed him into the bathroom, which was lit only by the moonlight coming in from the window above the tub. We both slid into the warm water, him right behind me, like we'd done so many times before.

I leaned against his chest and played with his fingers. "This is how my birthday should have ended." He sighed, kissing my neck.

I tensed slightly, and said nothing but, "I agree." We both quickly dropped the subject not wanting anything from that night to come up again

"Have you decided on whether or not you want to see Dr. Robinson?" He asked, leaning against the wall of the tub.

"Edward, I don't want to talk about her right now."

"I just want to know." He pressed, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I don't like her at all. But she is the only Psychologist available to me now."

"And you need help." I rolled my eyes.

"I know," I huffed.

"Hey, hey," He said softly, putting a finger to my chin and turning my head to face him. "don't get upset. You know I'd love you help or not." He smiled and pressed his lips to mine. I leaned against him completely, letting my head fall into the crook of his neck.

"I'm not upset." I said, trying my hardest not to be.

"_Okay_… Subject change." He smirked and lifted and eyebrow, my hand shot up.

"Do not change it to anything about the Spa slash whore house." It was quiet for a moment as he pouted.

He sighed before coaxing me to face him. "More sex?"

I climbed into his lip, getting situated before moaning. "Works for me."

…BBC…

_**Hope you laughed and or enjoyed!**_

_**I really want to hear your thoughts on this one…**_

_**Review and I promise you, there will not be this long of a wait for the next one haha**_

_**Let's aim for thirty?**_

_**Yes! Review my lovelies!**_

_**Oh also! If you aren't following me on twitter and you **_**have**_** a Twitter… You should probably follow me. I post random pic teases, my banners up there and I give a updates about my posting schedule if it gets weird… Such as my week long disappearance.**_

_**Oh you can also just say hi. **_

_**So yeah. Thatsnotsarcasm**_

_**Review :D**_

I'm just sayin… 11,000 words… never would I have ever thought this possible haha new record!


	41. Chapter 41

**Thanks to all of my reviewers! I'm sorry I'm not naming names but I'm literally about to fall asleep on my keyboard :(**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

…BBC…

"No, you aren't _listening_ to me." Rose huffed at us. "I didn't know they had _sex_ with the customers!" I pursed my lips.

"I believe you, honey." Emmett said patting her thigh as he focused on the baseball diamond below.

"You aren't even listening to me. Shut up." She scowled and he brushed her off.

"Look I honestly could care less at this point. I don't have to pay anything or go to jail, so I'm good." Alice shrugged as she leaned over Edward to speak to us.

"Bella?" She asked.

"Rose?"

"What about you?"

"I don't have to go to jail either." Apparently neither did any of the men, except for Jackson. Since most everything burned down, we had little to none evidence of their prostitution. Jackson went in for holding me up and whatnot but Rich, Dean and Landon, the man working the desk, all got off scot free.

"I know but-" The entire stadium shot to their feet, leaving Rose and I still sitting. I cast a glance at the field to see a few guys running home.

"Rose, no one doubts you." I said patting her shoulder; Emmett went and sat on my outstretched arm, before jumping up.

"Woah, sorry B." He rubbed his knuckles over my Mariner's baseball cap before sitting back down once I moved.

"Are you sure?" She asked, I nodded.

"You know what I just realized?" Jasper said, leaning over Alice. "We're the only ones here that aren't related!"

"Who's we?" I asked.

"Alice and I. You guys are like… all siblings and we aren't."

"I don't think I'd look at it that way-" Edward said wrinkling his nose.

"But it's true. Man, why couldn't you guys be a threesome?" He asked pointing at Emmett and I and then Alice.

"This little thing called incest." Em said slowly.

"Maybe our kids will get married or something, then you can be a part of the family, Jasper." I sighed, pulling a piece of cotton candy away from the bundle.

"I don't think so…" Edward said shaking his head. "You could ask Charlie to adopt you." Em and I immediately turned to each other before falling out in laughter.

"_Right_." Rose deadpanned. "Swan barely wants these two dumbasses for children, I strongly doubt he'd want a third."

"I know you are but what am I?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, "What?" He stuck his tongue out at her. "You suck."

"At least I don't swallow." I snorted with laughter and the woman in front of us tossed us an angry glance.

"You're a dumbass, Jasper." I said looking over Edward and Alice.

"I think we've already clarified that, Bella." He said like it was something to be proud of. The rest of us dissolved into laughter at their exchange but the woman in front of us didn't really appreciate it.

"Is this really appropriate conversation?" She asked, gesturing to her two children.

I sat up straighter in my seat, "Sorry." Edward said cutting me off as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me back into my seat with him as he leaned back. He smirked before leaning into my ear. "I think the last thing we need right now is to be kicked out." I turned until our faces were only inches apart due to the bill on my hat.

"I wasn't going to say anything rude. I was going to apologize." The woman huffed and turned back around

"It's usually crosses over the line of apology when your fists get involved." I laughed.

"I think you're underestimating my new found control."

"Well you find all of it and then we'll talk." He laughed and his eyes looked up at my hat then down at my jersey. "I like your gear." He reached out and pinched the collar of my shirt. I laced my fingers through his on my shirt.

"I like _you_." I flirted lamely, making his smile grow.

"You're cute." He tipped my cap back so that he could lean into kiss me. Our lips met softly and something hard wacked me on the back of the head. I jerked back to see Emmett looking casually to the left as he whistled.

"You're not supposed to hit girls, asshat." I growled, smacking his thigh.

"Oh, you're original." He scowled.

"No hitting." Ellie ordered, throwing popcorn at us from behind.

"Ellie told me to hit you." He said pointing at the teenager.

"If I wanted to hit you I would have. I'm just sayin'."

"You ruined a moment, bro." Edward said taking the hat off of my head and hitting the back of Em's head.

Jasper giggled, "Man card revoked."

"You don't have that power anymore."

"Why is that?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"Alice wears your balls as earrings." He said flicking the little swinging silver ball hanging from her ear.

"Can we _please_ focus on the game?" Alice huffed, pulling her head away.

"Why? It's not like you're paying attention." Rose laughed.

"It's my first Mariners game and I'd like to enjoy it in peace."

The same woman from earlier turned around. "I was thinking the exact same thing!" When she turned around she had about five scowls aimed in her direction. Jasper was off in la-la land as usual.

"It's a fucking baseball game, not a movie theater." I said loudly directing my comment at the back of the woman's head.

"How are you people still friends? All you do is argue all the time." Jared said, kicking Emmett's seat. We all ignored him like the assholes we are.

"I haven't seen a real baseball game since I moved to Washington; I want to treasure this experience forever."

"Where have you gone to see a baseball game?" Jasper asked, turning to her.

"I've seen the Reds play, multiple times." She said receiving shocked looks from the guys. I rolled my eyes and I could bet my ass Rose had no clue who the reds were.

"Alice has a weird attraction to everything Ohio." I said as I watched one of the players slide into second. It was true, she loved the Bengals and hated the Steelers. She was even fucking crazy about their shitty baseball team.

"Why Ohio?"

"I love Ohio." She shrugged.

"I think ya'll are forgetting that Alice is a country gal." Emmett chuckled, throwing his arm over the back of Rose's seat.

"I'm from Utah." She said rolling her eyes

"Then why the hell would you like Ohio? It's just a state full of farmers."

"No… It's not." I nodded along with Alice, before I became an agent and she met Jasper we'd taken a trip to Ohio. Well Cincinnati more specifically. I thought it was actually pretty nice.

I mean, I wouldn't want to _live_ there…

But it was nice.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Olivia said leaning between Em and me.

I held up the sugar in my lap, "Want some cotton candy?" She shook her head and told me she wanted a hot dog. "Okay, I'll be right back."

I stood from my seat and handed the cotton candy to Edward. "Where are you going?"

"Ma! I can't see!" Ellie yelled, I rolled my eyes.

"The concession stand." I turned back to the kids. "Anybody else want anything?" They started shouting orders at me and Edward popped up from his seat.

"I'll come with you." I nodded and mentally took down the kids orders, and Alice's before squeezing past the rest of the people in the aisle. Once we got out of the seating area Edward grabbed my hand so that we didn't get separated in the sea of people just milling around.

"Hey, Bella-" I turned to see his mouth moving and then I was yanked towards the bathrooms.

"What the hell?" I groaned as I was tugged through a shit load of angry fans from the opposite team. One dude looked like he wanted to throw his drink into my face.

"Edward!" I yelled over the noise. "What-?" I didn't realize how fast we'd been going until I crashed into Edward's chest. "Honey, what are you doing? The concession stands are- somewhere in that direction." I said waving my hand north, south, east, and west.

"Oh really?" He said feigning serious. A smirk tugged at the sides of his lips and I smiled.

"Really."

"I guess I just got lost." He poked out his bottom lip and wrapped his arms around my waist, leaning in towards me.

I leaned away from him, just to fuck with him. "No fear, professional GPS at your service."

"I'd like to explore your maps." He said ducking his face into my neck and pinching my ass.

"It's a system of satellites and shit. Not maps." I scoffed jokingly. "Next time you want to make GPS innuendos you should probably do some research, babe. Ignorance isn't cute." I said shaking my head and finger at him.

He pulled his face from my neck to give me a straight look. "You're horrible at foreplay."

"Oh is that what this was?" I gasped. "I thought you were just trying to channel my inner device." He pursed his lips at me and I leveled his stare. His brilliant green eyes were unwavering and mine were starting to grow tired after about .37 seconds.

I widened my eyes before whispering, "Staring into your eyes is like…"

"Looking at your heart and soul?" He said without blinking.

"Aww that's cute but _no_. I was thinking more along the lines of staring at a neon green highlighter." I said trying to make my eyes even wider.

"My eyes are nowhere near neon _anything_." He said lifting an eyebrow.

"They are green though."

"Yeah… but-" My eyes were fucking burning at this point and he looked like this shit wasn't happening.

"Close enough." I said before blowing into his eyes quickly. He didn't even budge, you think I'm joking.

I'm completely fucking serious.

Meanwhile I looked like a fucking idiot because I blinked just with the effort of blowing air.

"That's not normal." I said looking as he finally blinked and stood up to his full height, as he'd leaned forward so that he was eye level with me.

"You're not normal." I said sticking my tongue out at him. He stared at me for a second before swiping the pad of his thumb across my tongue. I snapped my tongue back into my mouth and my face scrunched up.

"Agh! What the fuck was on your thumb!" I gasped scraping my tongue with the collar of my shirt.

"I don't know, what does it taste like? I've touched a lot of stuff today." He said casting a curious glance at his thumb. My eyes went wide and I gagged.

"Edward!" He shrugged looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry!" I crooked my fingers inwards a couple of times and he shook his head. "Come on." He huffed, rolled his eyes and then stuck out his tongue. I pressed my thumb to his tongue. Don't judge. An eye for an eye.

_No exceptions. _

If you thought that was nasty you obviously haven't read Fifty Shades' Tampon scene.

I don't know about you but I wouldn't ever _let_ Edward pull a tampon out of me…

"That wasn't so bad." He said grabbing my wrist as I pulled my hand away. "You taste like sugar." He wrapped his lips around my thumb again and I kind of melted. His lashes fluttered against his cheeks as he sucked the tip of my thumb into his mouth. I let out a deprived sounding moan and his eyes flicked up to mine.

"Better than the GPS talk, huh?" He said pulling away from the thumb with a pop.

"Much better." I said breathlessly, making him chuckle. He kissed the palm of my hand before passing it over my head, turning me toward the corridor. He wrapped his arm around my waist as we began to navigate our way through the crowd again.

I was pretty happy with him at the moment, besides the whole touching my tongue thing. Since the whole fake charity, cookie, fight thing he'd done much better about _not_ being an asshole. And we'd been having sex regularly too.

_No big deal or anything…_

_Just sayin'…_

_It's pretty great._

_But_ back to the point. We'd both sat down and had a long talk-

_**Cue eye roll.**_

_I don't do long talks._

And this is kind of the gist of it:

"_Maybe if we stopped being assholes we'd get along better." I said, passing him a cup of coffee._

"_Works for me. If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all, right?" He shrugged accepting the coffee with a kiss and sitting down at the table with me. That was the first completely silent thirty minutes we'd ever spent together._

Then we quickly realized that the asshole thing was actually a pretty large part of our personalities.

Good or bad thing?

_Eh… You decide._

So we went back to being the bastards we were, but we just slightly toned it down. As far as I knew, if he had any kind of issues with trusting me he had hidden them very well. That and I don't think I've talked to a over the age of fifteen boy who wasn't in the family or friend group. So…

_Guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it._

He'd thought it'd be wise to visit a marriage counselor. So we did. We went in with issues and came out with homework. Fucking trust exercises… We did do some of the trust exercises though. You know, like the whole falling back thing. He didn't trust me enough to try it though. He'd said, and I quote:

"_Honey, I'd crush you." He'd said before I coaxed him into trying it. _

_Only to be knocked over. _

_But not because I didn't love him or anything._

_I went down too._

We'd also done the eye contact thing. For five minutes we sat silently across from each other, holding hands and staring into each other's eyes. It was actually supposed to be a ten minute thing, but every time we tried it either it turned into a no blinking contest-

_As an astounding testament to our maturity._

or someone walked it and screamed something about us engaging in cult like activities. Yeah, you assumed correctly. That would be Ellie.

_But watch out, because you know what they say about people who assume things._

Then as per Mrs. Wilson's requests we'd made a chart about what qualities we thought a good listener would have as opposed to a bad one. The rules were to make our own lists, without looking at the others list and then we'd present them at the next session. I'd quickly learned something about both Edward and I during the completion of those charts.

We were both cheaters.

As soon as we'd both set down our pens, we'd swapped notebooks.

Then there was also the 'Blindfold Assault Course'. I thoroughly enjoyed that one. Not that we did it correctly, but there was a blindfold and one of us was assaulted so I thought it went well.

And we definitely _came_ out a closer couple.

Yeah, that was bad I know.

I was pulled out of my inner _monologue-ing_? I'd say musings… but let's be honest….

_As I was saying_, I was pulled out of my thoughts- safe road- when I went crashing into someone who wasn't Edward this time. Edward and I both reached out to steady the frail, older person in front of me.

_Maybe we should have actually __**listened **__to the therapist when she prescribed the assault course._

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I gasped, making sure she was okay before letting go. The woman cradled her head for a second before unleashing the death stare on me.

"Always making trouble." The older woman growled out, as she glared between us two.

"Ms. Isabella!" Edward said happily, leaning in for a hug. Of course, I just stood there wondering how that old bat was still living.

_Yes, I'm aware._

_Horrible person._

I'm just saying she had to be going on one hundred and eighty two.

"Ms. Isabella, _wow_…" I said smiling down at her little cranky ass. "you look…" _Old._ "Great!"

"And you're still as loud and uncivilized as the last time I saw you."

"_Thanks…_"

"That wasn't a complement. Where are those kids?" She asked looking around us, like they'd been hiding behind our legs during the entire exchange. "Social services?"

_You cranky, old, bitch…_

"No, they're sitting out in the stadium. We also had two other kids, twins."

She gave us a bored look and looked past us. "Well. Do you have any pictures?" I knew _from my list_ that she was expressing the qualities of a bad listener. She didn't really care.

"I do." Edward said enthusiastically as he pulled out his phone and opened up to the digital copies of the family portraits we'd had done more than a year ago.

"Well that is an attractive group of children you have there." She said.

"Thanks." We both smiled at the same time.

"Well. It was nice catching up with you. I've got to go." She deadpanned, making me wonder if she had any other tones.

"Oh are you here with someone?" I asked, she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Have you no manners?"

"What? I just-"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not polite to pry?" I scowled and Edward's hand sneaked around my waist and he gave me a light squeeze.

"Okay, Ms. Isabella. Have a nice day."

"You too." She deadpanned before pushing past me and linking arms with a man who looked her age. Then they hobbled off into the sunset.

Well… Stadium.

_Same difference._

"Well." I sighed. "Talking to her is always a pleasure." I said grimacing as we turned to get into line.

"It's been five years. One conversation won't kill you."

"You don't know that."

"Oh but I do." I rolled my eyes and we both stepped forward, ordering for everyone. The kid at the counter gave us a weird look before pushing five trays full of hot dogs and other various snacks towards us. Neither of us felt like explaining that we were kind of buying for eleven so we just accepted the look as Edward paid.

Then we accepted the dirty looks for everyone in line when the man announced that they were out of hot dogs. Why they didn't have more hot dogs I don't fucking know.

"We should have had some of the kids come with us." Edward groaned as he juggled three trays.

"Probably." I sighed, the flimsy ass trays didn't really hold jack shit and the packages were close to rolling off of the trays at any moment.

"There you are!" Rose screamed from quite a while away. "They sent me to tell you that sex in these bathrooms would probably land you a disease or two." She yelled to us. Everyone between us and Rose turned to look for whoever she was talking to. We both turned too, looking at the couple behind us that was holding hands. They were obviously in their own little world and paid none of us any attention as we looked on.

_Thank goodness…_

The older adults in the small crowd wrinkled their noses and sent various looks of disgust to the couple behind us. The younger people lost their shit with laughter before moving on.

Once we finally reached Rose, Edward handed her one of his trays and we just kept moving as she trailed behind us.

"You're an asshole." I groaned over my shoulder. She snickered from behind us.

"You can't take a joke?"

"Why are you here again?" Edward asked.

"They wanted to make sure you weren't having a romp in the bathroom while all of your children sat hungry."

"Why are _you_ here though?"

"I'm the only one who hasn't walked in on you yet." She said. "Jazz and Em said once was enough. They keep forgetting that I was the one who walked in on you guys with the ropes and the whips." I furrowed my eyebrows before realizing she was talking about the night we broke the thermometer. I rolled my eyes at her exaggeration.

"You people…" I sighed as we went through the tunnel entrance to our seats. We once again squeezed past the first few people in our row before reaching the kids. We finally collapsed back into our seats after passing around all the boxes.

"What's going on?" I asked Edward as everyone looked up at the scoreboard.

"It's just stuff they do during the seventh inning stretch." He explained around a mouth full of hot dog.

"I wouldn't have minded if you swallowed first before answering." I teased, wiping mayonnaise from the corner of his mouth with my thumb. He sent me a cheeky smile before kissing my thumb.

There was some kid picking a prize from cups and that went on for a while before they did something called Kiss Cam. Various couples made out on screen for a while before the image switched to another couple. One woman leaned over the guy next to her to kiss her female friend and the stadium went wild, then the camera's switched and I gasped.

The area around us went wild as the camera focused in on Ellie and Jared and a wide eyed Seth on her opposite side.

"What the fuck?" Edward growled as he looked up at the screen. He started coughing violently… I guess he hadn't really grasped the concept of swallowing before speaking. I smacked his back as he coughed while staring up at the screen to see Ellie blush furiously and lean over to kiss her boyfriend.

"That is not okay." He coughed his face beet red. He grabbed my elbow and moved it away from his back. "That's not really helping, baby."

"Sorry." I said as he grumbled about the kiss and them being too young and what not. Meanwhile Alice and Jasper were next to him doubling over in their chairs with laughter.

"Are you okay, Daddy?" Ellie asked leaning in between us.

"He'll be fine." I assured as Edward fell back into his chair, folding his arms over his chest. I put a hand on his bicep and leaned into him. "Come on, you can't really be mad about that, it was just a kiss."

"She's too young."

"I know for a fact you were younger than her when you got your first kiss. It's not like she could help it." I sighed. I mean a stadium full of people is kind of a lot of peer pressure.

"Still-"

"Still nothing, calm down." I said softly patting his arm. He tried to subtly flex under my hand and I bit my lip to keep from laughing. I squeezed his arm appreciatively, kissing his cheek when his lips quirked up. I gave Ellie a thumbs up from behind him and she let out a relieved sigh.

The next two and a half innings went by quite uneventfully. Alice bitched about certain calls, Rose slept, Emmett and Edward immersed themselves in the game, I went between being lost and making sure none of the kids hurt each other and Jasper…

There really isn't a word for Jasper.

He _Jaspered._

"_Strike!_" The umpire called on our make it or brake it swing, giving us our third strike and ending the game.

"What?" Alice screamed along with the rest of the bitching audience. "_Fuck you, Blue!_" She yelled, shooting out of her seat along with the rest of the guys. I sighed and stood, turning around to see the couple next to the kids, and right behind Rose, looked terrified as Alice raged. They were both wearing Orioles t-shirts and trying to half hide their foam finger.

"Don't worry, she's just pregnant. She won't bite." I assured before she spun on them, ordering them to fuck themselves before stomping down the narrow aisle.

"Hold on there, shorty." Emmett said blocking her path causing her to roughly push past him, knocking him into his seat. "It's a wonder she hasn't been committed yet."

"I was thinking more like arrested. She was banned from yet another grocery store last week." Jazz sighed as he grabbed her purse and sweater.

She hadn't told me about any of this… "For what?"

"Harassing customers. We both would have been banned for disrupting the peace, but I finally got the manager to believe I didn't know her. So I can go back." I pursed my lips and he shrugged.

"That's the closest grocery store! A man's gotta eat. Right, Bow?" The little boy nodded as his father ruffled his hair.

"Good point." I nodded before tapping Edward's shoulder. "Help the boys over the chair, I don't want them getting lost." I said half lifting Olivia over our chairs to stand in front of me. Ellie and Jared were kind of off in their own world as I flicked her thigh.

"Make sure you two stay close, okay?" She nodded and watched her father lift Tony over the seat before turning back to Jared.

"You guys wanna go out to eat?" Emmett said looking at his watch as we slowly moved down the aisle.

"I'm down." Jazz said from behind us. "But… I'll have to check with Alice first."

"Right, and I'm the one who has lost my man card." Edward said rolling his eyes.

"You're card was void a long time ago, Jasper." Emmett said as we finally reached the steps.

"Why because he has to go check with his pregnant wife?" Rose asked glaring at Em over her shoulder as we slowly made our way up.

"Where would we eat?" Seth asked, trying to diffuse the building tension.

"Hooters." Em, Edward and Jazz all answered at the same time.

"Do you know _no other_ restaurants?" I asked, receiving a solemn head shake from Emmett.

"We don't _enjoy_ other restaurants quite as much as we enjoy Hooters." Edward said as Ellie and Jared finally reached us in the thickening crowd. I rolled my eyes, taking the twins hands as everyone started moving a bit faster.

"Have you all seen Alice?" Jazz asked looking around worriedly as he pulled out his phone. We all kind of shuffled out of the main crowd, stopping in a less busy area.

You see, as an agent, when certain things happen, your mind tends to jump to conclusions. It's hard to keep it from happening and when in large crowds of agents the whole panicked feeling is quickly amplified.

"She's not answering her phone." Jazz said rubbing his temple as he stared at the phone.

"She's probably on the potty." Olivia said, turning my hand in hers and playing with my fingers. I quickly did a head count on the kids as we waited. Ellie and Jared were on two different sides of Edward, the twins held onto my hand and Bowie was by Jasper's leg playing a hand game with Seth.

All good.

"Bella!" Rose snapped in my face a few times. "Call Alice. She won't respond to me or Jazz and out of everyone here she likes you the best."

"I beg to differ." Emmett huffed. I pulled my phone out of my purse and dialed Alice. Her phone rang once and then went to voicemail.

"Nothing."

"I say we split up." Rose said. "Everyone grab a kid and be on your way. Everyone keep your phones on and we can meet at the entrance gate." She said latching onto Jared's arm, seeing as he was already taller than her, and taking off.

"I got Daddy!" Ellie said poking her tongue out at Olivia. I hadn't even noticed that O had dropped my hand to grab Edward's.

"Love you too." I pouted at them; Edward winked at me before letting the girls pull him against the crowd. Em threw a meaty arm over Seth shoulder and pulled him away.

"Well I guess it's just us, beautiful." Tony grinned adorably. Jasper lifted Bowie onto his back and left as well.

"It's seems that way." I smiled, pinching his cheek. "I say we hit up the ladies restroom."

"Let's go!" He squealed, latching on to my hand and pulling me into all of the fleeing people.

"Honey, slow down. Mommy's not as young as she used to be." I said pulling back on his hand, because not only was he running but he was running in the wrong direction. I took him to the bathrooms.

"Mommy, I can't go in there." Tony reminded me as I opened the door.

I sighed, "I can't leave you out here." I leaned into the doorway and called for her. A few women were leaving the bathroom with disgusted looks as they went. At first I assumed it was because of me but I soon heard their reason for disgust.

"Bella… fuck me…" Alice groaned before retching into a toilet, somewhere in the bathroom. I pulled an unwilling Tony into the bathroom before searching for the sound of her. Tony got some strange looks as he was just a _little_ too old to come in with me, he groaned and cowered into my side.

I pulled out my phone and handed it to Tony. "Here, call Daddy or Jasper or something." I said, pushing open the cracked stall door.

"My life sucks." She moaned, before throwing up again. I sighed and grabbed her hair, holding it up for her. With Alice not showing yet it was easy to forget that she was pregnant and still in her morning sickness phase.

"I don't see 'Daddy'…" He said scrolling down my contacts.

"Call Edward." He nodded and pressed a few buttons before putting it to his ear.

I rubbed Alice's back, "Deep breaths, honey." Tony spoke to Edward for a second before putting the phone to my ear.

"Edward?" I asked, handing Alice some toilet paper.

"Yeah did you find her? We're all down at the gate now." I looked down at Alice who looked sort of green as she leaned against the nasty ass seat.

"Yeah, we found her." I sighed, "Do you think you can stand?" I asked Alice who nodded and lifted herself off of the seat.

"Is she alright?"

"I don't think she's 'Let's go to Hooters' alright… But she'll live." I let her take hold of my hand and passed my purse to Tony. "Get my hand sanitizer, please, honey."

"You want us to come up and meet you all? Jazz is really worried."

"No, we'll be fine. Just wait there." Tony handed me the hand sanitizer and I poured a generous amount into my palm before running the stuff over our joined hands and her forearm and opposite hand. The two of us stumbled out of the bathroom and as soon as we made it into the considerably less packed hallway, I crashed straight into another Alice sized person.

"Oh, I'm sorry-" I said, backing up until the woman's face was in view.

"Belle?" The woman's tiny voice gasped incredulously.

"Jane! Hi…" She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She looked kind of crazed.

"I haven't seen you since-"

"Since Gerandy." I whispered not wanting to get myself into any trouble if I didn't have to.

"Yeah, yeah what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I just adore baseball…"

"Me too! Yeah we have a box upstairs." She bragged, flashing a little lanyard at me.

"That's nice." I said awkwardly, her entire demeanor changed though as she looked down at my son.

"Isn't this Eddie's nephew?" She asked with a bitch brow firmly in place as she wiggled her fingers at Tony. He looked up to me with wide eyes before moving behind my leg a little.

"Uh-"

"So Gerandy's whisked off by the police and you jump one of his goons first chance you get?" She bit out.

"Jane-"

"You are a piece of work, Isabelle." She growled, my eyes widened as Gordo game waddling his big ass up behind her. His eyes immediately narrowed as well and Alice trembled weakly on my arm.

"Hello, Gordo." He curled a lip at me and my eyes narrowed on Edward, Bowie, Jasper and the girls. When he saw the five of us, his hands shot out stopping everyone in their tracks.

"Did you think that we are _stupid_, Isabelle? How dare you even speak to my wife, after you broke apart the family?" Jane nodded, like she hadn't fucking instigated the conversation.

"I have one thing to tell you." He said seriously as two large men that I hadn't noticed before stepped up behind him. I braced myself for whatever and pushed Tony further behind my legs. My heart raced as he spoke lowly.

Here I was thinking I was done with all of this shit...

"You are done for." He said slowly, his voice full of menace. My eyes widened as the he lifted his head and pushed past the three of us. I had started pulling Tony into my arms when Gordo turned over his shoulder.

"Sleep with one eye open, young lady." Then he and his small crew headed towards the gate.

…BBC…

**Hope you laughed and/or enjoyed!**

**What do you all think about that?**

**P.S. There will be more on marriage counseling and separate counseling btw**

**Review! **

**Oh yeah and I didn't forget about you wanting the old lady back ccvanityy! Haha**

**Maybe she'll even make more appearances?**

**Who knows…**

**Let's try for 30 and I'll update early!**

**Lemme know you're still there!**

**Oh also if you wouldn't mind recc'ing some stories for me to read… Everything I read just ended literally.**

**So yeah review :D**


	42. Chapter 42

**If you follow me on Twitter you probably know that I said I couldn't respond to reviews last chapter because I had written two completely different chapters for chapter forty one and it wasn't until recent that I decided to complete and post this one. I didn't want to send out teasers for a chapter that wouldn't happen, so yeah.**

**Thank you to my amazing reviewers, you really keep me writing and happy :D**

**Thanks to: dowlingnana, teddywashere, DarkArrow62, Guest, Indianprincess28, ohtobeyoung, bearygirl, rlwoods, zombieland, 777k777, Ec620, Guest, DenisseWinters, Katiekat12321, kayla, Who'sTorchwoodHarryDoctorDraco, totes. Mah .gotes, CLV6, Guest, steph A15, LyniferMason, and i. heart. the. doctor.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

…**BBC…**

"I swear… If you break another dish Mom will have your head." I poked my head out of Olivia's bedroom at Ellie's words. She, Seth and Edward were supposed to be packing up dishes and other kitchen essentials.

"We have garbage cans for a reason. She won't even have to know." Edward said quietly.

"The plates aren't even that hard to wrap up." Seth laughed.

"They just keep falling…" I rolled my eyes and continued to pack up Olivia's clothes. O sat up on her bed in front of her luggage watching me as I packed.

"Is there a lot of stuff to do there?" She asked, brushing her Barbie dolls head.

"Um…" I bit my lip because there wasn't shit to do there. "There is a really close play ground and pool…"

"Well, will we be back for school?" She asked. I sighed; school was starting way sooner than I thought it would. It kind of just snuck up on us, with everything else going on. We still had school supplies shopping to do, I needed to get the twins new outfits because they were growing like none other and Oh…

I need to fucking enroll them _in_ a school.

As you can probably tell I'm so far on top of my game you can't even see me.

… That didn't make sense.

_Whatever._

It'd been about two days since the incident at the baseball stadium. We left the park and after making sure we weren't being followed, we headed to the station to get some advice from Charlie. He'd told us, in the most dickish way possible, that we needed to leave. He'd checked some of the property owned by the Bureau and saw that the home in Forks was still available. The last few days had been a flurry of packing, crying and sleepwalking.

The crying was because I'd finally gotten rid of the cuddle uppet. After waking up to it choking the shit out of you, you wouldn't want it either.

Olivia said it was _hugging me._

I just wanted to know how the fuck it'd gotten into my bed.

"You might have to go to school there for a while, honey."

"So we're moving… Not vacationing." I bit the inside of my cheek and shrugged. I really hated that we had to relocate just because of me. We had to move our entire family away from our home of nine years because I fucked up.

It wasn't fair to the kids and I hated myself for it. Trying to keep my work from interfering with my home life is harder than it looks. Especially when you do the shit I do and with Edward doing the same thing... It's almost impossible.

"It depends, honey." I gritted my teeth as I got on my knees to refold and pack the pile of clothing she'd dumped out.

"On what…?" I sighed, all of these questions…

"Why don't you go help Tony pull out some clothes or something?"

"I can't even pull out my own clothes. Why would I help him?" She asked, pulling at one of the curls in her hair and watching it bounce back.

I looked at her and blew a strand of hair out of my face. "Olivia." I said sternly, wanting to work in silence.

"Okay, I'm going." She said hopping off of the bed and running out.

"Don't run!" I groaned after her. The sound of glass shattering downstairs made me jump. I rolled my neck as my neck, where I held my stress, started to hurt. I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath because the last thing I needed right now was to go to jail.

"You know what? Screw the plates." Edward said loudly from the kitchen before dropping another one of my god damned plates.

_The fuck?_

"_Edward_!" I screamed, the entire house went silent and I stood and stomped out into the hallway, leaning over the banner.

"I _think_ you might be in trouble." Ellie said slowly. I moved down the hall a little so that I could see them in the kitchen when I leaned over. I huffed when he didn't answer me, I knew damn well he heard me too.

"I swear…" I muttered to myself. "Edward!"

He poked his head out of the doorway to the kitchen, wincing when he saw me. "Yes, dear?"

"Why are you breaking the plates?" His eyes widened and he smiled sheepishly at me.

"It was an accident?" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, mentally counting to five.

_One…_

My fucking plates.

_Two…_

Fucking Gordo.

_Three…_

Motherfucking Forks.

_Four…_

Fucking ugly ass cuddle uppet.

_Five._

"An accident? A fucking _accident?_ "

_Didn't work._

"Bella…" He said cautiously.

I slammed my hand down on the banister. "Don't you understand we're trying to fucking get out of here?" His jaw ticked and he held up a hand.

"Look, we've been doing so well. Come on-" My hands shot into my hair and I wanted to strangle something.

"Uh oh…" Seth said from the kitchen. Apparently when I was angry my hearing magnified by fucking twenty.

"Calm down. I'll buy you new plates when we get to Forks." He said slowly.

I took another deep breath. "I- I need you to help me, Edward." I sighed, I couldn't do all of this alone while he goofed off.

"I know. I'm sorry." I nodded and pushed away from the banister because he was right. We'd been doing extremely well and I didn't want to ruin it over some plates. "Bella?"

"We're fine." I called over my shoulder as I walked back into Olivia's room, grabbing her folded up doll house and putting it in the hallway. I then grabbed her suitcase and duffle bag placing them next to the house, and Seth and Ellie's luggage.

I entered the room where the twins sat in a tornado of Tony's clothes. The two of them looked up at me with wide eyes. Tony waved at me and smiled his cute little toothless smile.

"You guys are killing me." I said, sitting down in front of them as I started to gather up all of the clothes.

"Is it us? Or is it Daddy?" Olivia asked pursing her lips.

"For someone who wants us to stop fighting you sure do throw Daddy under the bus a lot." I pointed out, they both shrugged.

"Do we throw him under the bus?" Tony started.

"Or does he lay down in front of it?" Olivia finished, crawling towards me and sitting in my lap. You never realize that the whole twins finishing each other's sentences thing is a real until they do it. And I can't lie.

It's _weird_.

I kissed Olivia's forehead and wrapped my arms around her. "Usually he lays in front of it. _But _sometimes he can't help it." Tony glared at Olivia in my lap for a second and I chuckled, opening my arms to him. He grinned and dived into my arms.

"My _wittle babies._" I cooed, rocking them both.

"I'm not a baby, Mommy." Tony said.

"I know. You're a big boy." I said, before patting their bottoms. "Okay, I gotta pack for you buddy." They scooted out of my lap and began to pack up Tony's toys.

"When you guys are done, you can go see if Daddy needs any help, okay?" I asked looking over my shoulder. They both nodded and I continued to pack. When they finished with the toys Olivia darted from the room and picked up some clothes. I smiled as he did his best to fold them and put them away.

"Mommy?" I hummed. "You and Daddy are coming with us right?" He put a crumpled shirt into the suitcase and I placed a neatly folded one on top of it. Hell he was making an effort to help me, I wasn't going to undo his work.

"Yes." I folded a pair of shorts. "Why?"

"I thought you were going to leave us again." He said with a shrug. I pouted at him, my eyes going glassy.

"Oh, honey." I pulled him into my arms and rested my head on top of his. "You know we'd never leave you."

"You left me at camp!" He huffed. "For a long time too!"

"It won't happen again, if you don't want to go back. Okay?" He nodded. "I didn't want you to think I was leaving you. You knew we were coming back, didn't you?" He shrugged and I blinked rapidly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Mommy." He turned in my lap to look at me with those bright green eyes of his. "Don't cry."

"I'm not crying." I said, swiping a stray tear.

"_Okay_." He giggled unbelievingly with a roll of his eyes. He kissed my cheek, and patted the other one. "I still love you anyway." I smiled down at him.

"I love you too, honey." He nodded and slid off of my lap, before helping me fold up the rest of his clothes. When we were done packing we went out to the hall to attempt to get everything downstairs. On my first luggage trip down to the first floor, I sat down the suitcases and turned to go back upstairs. Then all of a sudden I was dodging suitcases as Tony pushed them off of the landing.

"Tony! Stop!" I squealed, ducking into the living room as the luggage tumbled down the steps. He looked up to me with wide eyes as he held Ellie's suitcase at the top of the stairs.

"Sorry!" He said standing up straight and holding his hand in the air. Meanwhile Ellie's mammoth suitcase was barreling down the steps.

"Honey, you can't just start pushing things down the steps." I scolded, setting the luggage up by the door.

"It gets things done faster. See look, now you don't have to come back up." He beamed as he made his way down the stairs. We headed into the kitchen to see Ellie and Seth taping up boxes as Edward swept up glass and Olivia talked his ear off.

"All the packing is done?" He asked, I nodded. "Alright, well we can leave in thirty. Oh here." He picked up an empty box with bubble wrap in it. "Pack up the pictures for me?"

"Good idea." I said taking the box from him and starting in the living room. I grabbed the few frames in there before heading upstairs. I grabbed all of the frames from our room and the few from the kids' rooms. I stopped out in the hallway, looking at the picture of Edward and Elizabeth on his graduation day.

The same picture that made me feel like shit every time I saw it.

"Bella?" Edward asked from downstairs. "Are you almost done?" I pulled the picture off of the wall, wrapping it carefully in bubble wrap and packed it up.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a second."

"No, no, take your time. We still have a while." I nodded to him and did a second run through. In case someone came to our house looking for us, we didn't want any kind of personal things left behind. It could be detrimental.

The cars were both packed up by the time I got downstairs. Edward carried the box to my car for me while I locked up the house, checking windows and doors. Edward met me at the front door as I locked it.

"I checked the cars. We're good." He said as he approached me from behind as I double checked the locks. I nodded, knowing he meant he checked the cars for anything from a tracker to a small explosive.

"Ready?" I took a deep breath.

"Yep." He picked up my hand and drew it to his lips.

"Good, it won't be so bad." I tried to give him a convincing smile and he pursed his lips.

"I hope not."

"Just think about it." He turned us, throwing his arm over my shoulder and making a large imaginary arch with his other hand as we looked out on the yard. "Jake on one side." He gestured to our left. "Carlisle and Esme across from us. You can even wake up and see Ms. Isabella, glaring at you from her garden."

"Lovely." I deadpanned.

"Come on, baby. Don't act like she isn't everything you aspire to be in life and more."

"Oh yeah, most definitely." He chuckled and kissed my cheek and escorted me down to the car.

"Be safe," I told him, as I got situated in the front seat. The kids were all in my car, being their usual loud selves.

"Always am."

"I've heard that before." I said lifting an eyebrow as he closed my door.

"I'm still alive aren't I?" He questioned, lifting an eyebrow right back at me.

I gave a slight nod, "I guess." He leaned into the window to wave at the kids. "I'll see you guys, soon. Love you."

"Love you too, Daddy!" Olivia squealed, I turned to see Tony knocked out in his car seat. He never could hold up in the car. Seth waved at him but he was so far into his Nintendo DS that I don't think he even heard Edward. I know Ellie didn't hear him; she sat next to me with some music pumping through her head phones at deafening rates.

Edward kissed my forehead once before pulling away and tapping the top of the car. We immediately got on the road, the house in Forks wasn't too far. It was only a little more than an hour.

We soon parked in front of the small house. As soon as the car stopped I felt like I could take a deep breath. The kids were safe, and that is all that mattered. It was like everything, all the troubles with Gordo had just faded away. While that wasn't the case… After all we'd been through the past week, the worry, the paranoia it gelt good to just _breathe._

I smiled at the quaint home, at all of the memories it still held. Letting my thoughts take me away as the kids jumped out of the car.

_"Edward!" I called, he looked at me through the windshield and I limped/jogged towards him jacketless and covered in flour. I turned toward the house and saw her urging me to go to him._

_"What?" He opened the truck door. I glared at him as I slowed my limp until I was merely limp/skipping. "Bella, why are you out here you'll catch a cold," I wrapped my hands in his hair and pulled his face to mine so that he was a hair away from kissing me._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Leah's watching obviously. She made me come out here and give you proper good bye like the perfect little Stepford wife she knows I can be."_

_"You know at some point we are going to have to kiss in front of her for real right?"_

_"Fuck you."_

_"I don't think she needs to see that, Honey. Well let's give her a show then."_

_"I don't think so jackass. Who wants to kiss someone who's ugly anyway?"_

_"I said sorry." I rolled my eyes and then my head was pulled forward until our lips met. His moved against mine slowly and he licked my bottom lip for entrance I opened my mouth to him, and then bit the fuck out of his tongue. He yanked away from me his head slamming into the head rest._

_"Who do you think you are?" I pushed him away from me._

_"You're not ugly, Bella. You're actually quite pretty if I do say so myself." I pushed his face away._

_"Sarcastic fuck. I hate you so much."_

_"Love you too, Baby." I hurried out of the car glaring at him the whole time, and slamming the door, secretly hoping I caught his leg between the door and the frame._

I rolled my eyes.

_Good times…_

"Hey, what are you doing?" Edward asked me, lifting a still sleeping Tony from his car seat.

"Nothing." I opened my door and stepped out of the car.

"Here why don't you take him?" He eased our son into my arms. "And I'll start unpacking." I nodded and took the keys from him as well.

"Okay." I headed up to the front door of the still admittedly gorgeous little house.

"So… What do you think?" I asked, pushing open the door. Olivia walked in behind me, surveying the place.

"It's cute!" She giggled before taking off. I laid Tony down on the couch and let her do her exploring. "Mommy!" Olivia screamed, sounding a lot like the original little one who screamed for me from back there.

"_Mommy!" Ellie shrieked from her bedroom._

"_Be right back." I stepped from under the Hot Docs arm._

"_Bella, she's just happy your home. Don't go back there, she isn't supposed to be awake." I gave him, Edward, the bitch brow and he held up his hands, the couple in front of us laughed. I headed towards Ellie's room and wasn't even in her room when she tackled me. Like full out tackled. I busted my ass as I hit the floor, and knocked over a side table and she wrapped her little arms around my neck. She peppered my cheeks with kisses._

"_I missed you!" She squealed as she choked the shit out of me with her hug._

"_Okay, honey. I missed you too."_

I smiled wistfully and wondered if it were normal to just stop and have flashbacks.

_Whatever._

"What's up, honey?" I asked, she turned in the little pink room, her eyes wide with awe.

"It's perfect." She sighed. I looked around the room with a smile. The room looked as pretty as it did nine years ago. The pink walls were still bright and they'd fully furnished the place a few years ago. All of the new furniture was white. The mattress had to have been a full or queen and it'd fit the girls nicely.

"I'm glad you like it. This'll be you and Ellie's room for a while." I said brushing her hair behind her ear. There was a loud thump in the hallway, followed by the shattering of glass and Edward letting out a long string of curse words.

I darted out of the room to see Edward crouching over Tony in the hall as he cried. I pushed past the box labeled kitchen, where I'm almost positive contained the rest of my plates.

_My broken plates._

"Hey, _hey,_ what happened?" I asked, "Oh my god." I whispered once I'd finally gotten around Edward to see my baby. He laid on his back on the floor, his nose was bleeding as he cried. I quickly kneeled next to him, trying to shake him awake.

"I think he slept walked into a wall. He's still sleeping, we shouldn't wake him up." He said pushing

"Will you go get me a damp washcloth?" I got up and quickly reacquainted myself with the bathroom, wetting a wash cloth. Once we'd gotten Tony's little nose cleaned up we put him on our bed, before searching for the rest of the curious kids.

"Maybe we could let them roam for a while?" He said catching me by the waist as I went to leave the house.

"Edward, no. They've never been here before…" My voice and thoughts trailed as he laid feather light kisses up my neck.

"It wouldn't be the first time we lost one."

"You're a great person." I deadpanned pulling his arms from around my waist laughing as he tickled my sides.

Once we'd both sobered up he held me tightly, leaning into my ear. "All the better because of you." He said quietly before kissing my jaw.

_D'aww…_

I turned in his arms and cupped his face in both of my hands, looking into his eyes.

"I love you." I whispered, smiling so big my cheeks hurt. He leaned down and pecked my lips.

"Love you too, beautiful."

"_Ugh._" I sighed and turned over my shoulder looking at Ellie and Seth.

"I don't think you want to give the neighbors a bad impression the first day." Ellie said, as Seth just stuck his finger in his mouth like he was going to throw up.

"The neighbor's impressions of us has been messed up for quite a long time now."

"We just got here an hour ago. Don't be dramatic, Dad…" Seth huffed, squeezing past us in the doorway and heading into the house. Edward's arms dropped as I turned to face Ellie.

"If I'm not mistaken about… nine, almost _ten_ years ago we were in this exact same house when we went to a block party. Where a certain five year old decided to deck one of the boys down the street." I lifted an eyebrow.

"Causing the five year olds mother to go and…" He cleared his throat. "start an argument with the boy's mother. Which ended in a certain father having to drag a cera- Fuck it. Which ended up in me having to pull both of you away."

"Well," Ellie huffed. "Then the neighbors would only hate the two of us right? What about you?" She asked pointing to Edward.

"They don't _hate_ us." He laughed.

"Edward sped."

"As in going over the speed limit?" I nodded and she laughed before rolling her eyes.

"Wait, so let me get this right. You two are blaming me for the whole neighborhood hating us." I shook my head.

"Of course not, pumpkin." I said moving to the side as Edward slid past me to throw an arm of her.

He leaned into her, saying, "We blame your mother." Under his breath before smiling cheekily at me.

"Haha, so funny." I deadpanned, he blew me a kiss and I turned to get the boys settled in.

"Where am I sleeping?" Ellie asked as she and Edward followed behind me.

"In your old room," I said pointing down the hall at the room that was so pink it literally tinted the hallway that color as sunlight flooded in.

"Wait, you guys were serious?" She said as if she were just realizing that our conversation wasn't all a hoax.

"About us staying here?" Edward asked, Ellie shook her head and moved down the hall, taking in the room.

"About us _living_ here." I lifted a curious eyebrow.

"Yes, why would we lie about that?" She gave him that '_you've done it before_' look and head tilt. "Don't look at me like that, Elizabeth."

"We lived here a few months when you were five." I explained as she stuck her head into the room where Olivia sat, opening up her doll house and setting it up.

"Don't you remember any of this?" Edward asked as he walked past me, slapping my ass on the way. I jumped and hit his shoulder as he passed.

"I mean, I kind of do… It was seven years ago." Olivia looked curiously at the door frame where we all stood before turning back to her toys. "O and I are sharing the bed?" We both nodded and she shrugged.

"Alright, go on." She said to us making me curl my lip. "Let us get settled." She smiled to let us know that she was joking… kind of.

"Let's go, Bella. We don't need her anyway." Edward said grabbing my waist and turning me back towards the hall. "We can have our own fun!" He half yelled over his shoulder, making sure she heard him. I laughed as Seth stopped in his tracks in front of us. Edward must have turned to see Seth too as he began to shake with laughter behind me.

Seth closed his eyes tightly, looking much like me as he breathed deeply. "I think we're in trouble." Edward whispered in my ear.

"What's wrong, honey?" I asked, hip checking Edward backwards. I touched Tony's face and he looked up at me, annoyance clear in those green eyes.

"I just want to know where I'm sleeping." He said in a labored tone.

"Daddy and I were just about to talk about that-"

"Were you, Mommy? Were you _really?_" I nodded and I knew, from living with him for nine years, that Edward was behind me, shaking his head.

"_Okay. _Well when you know, tell me, please." I nodded and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Okay, buddy." Edward said from behind me, his hand sliding down my ass inconspicuously. He slipped his hand into my back pocket as Seth made his way back into the front room. He pulled me off into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me.

"What do you say we catch a quickie. For old time's sake?"

"This is the wrong bathroom." I scowled, I was almost positive he was speaking about the first time we had sex, in this house and the first time ever.

"Tony's in our bedroom."

"About that-"

"No, _no_. We need a bedroom, Bella-"

"Okay, I understand that. But if someone _were_ to find us here I would rather have the kids in the back."

"If they _find_ us there is a good chance they won't come waltzing in through the front door." He said chuckling, I shook my head.

"It's not funny, Edward." I said lightly smacking his bicep. He grabbed my hand, holding it up and wrapping his arm around my waist. He started to sway a bit before moving around the bathroom, I just kept talking choosing to ignore his weirdness.

"I'd rather have them in the bedroom anyway. There is a much better chance that whoever wants to come at me will come in through the front." I said as we continued to dance to the music in his head.

"There are windows all over the house." He dipped me backwards over the toilet, pulling me back into his arms. "If we are being honest with ourselves," He pushed me away by my hip, twirling me around. "there is no _safest _place. I think we'll be fine. We have made people disappear before. It shouldn't be that hard for us to do." He pressed his face to the side of mine, pulling me in so that we were flush against each other.

"But-"

"Shh. You need to relax. I don't know why you're so tense all of a sudden." He smirked against my skin, which was quickly heating up, due to him. His hand moved from my hip to the small of my back, pretty much ensuring that I wouldn't pull away.

"I don't know why you're so happy all of a sudden." I pointed out as he seemed down right euphoric, even though we were still in the shitty ass situation.

"Is it a crime to be happy?" He now had us twirling around the small bathroom, like we were on a dance floor. The cramped area didn't deter him from showing his skills though. I bit my lip realizing that I was being a raging bitch.

"Of course not, I was just wondering why you're so… _giddy_ all of a sudden." He chuckled again and moved us at an even quicker pace.

The Foxtrot maybe?

"I'm not _giddy. _Just happy." He corrected. "As to _why_ I'm happy. Well-" The faster it got the harder it became to keep up with his steps. I pulled back just a little to watch our feet. His hand left my back and he tilted my chin up before replacing his hand on my back. "Ah ah _ah_. Eyes up here, just let me lead, baby."

"As to why you're happy…" I trailed off, meeting his eyes.

"As to why I'm happy: Well first of all, I'm back in the house where I fell in love with my beautiful wife." He smiled at me and I pecked his lips before laying my head on his shoulder. "My children are safe-" He paused, pressing me against him tightly. "-_er._ And you're happier. Or," He shrugged. "well you _were_ happier." He was right, I was happier for many of the same reasons as him.

The house was a landmark for our marriage; it was nice to be back. The kids being safe was my top priority and that would never change. But I was still happy, just a little stressed.

"And I'm dancing with said lovely wife. Which has to be the first time in…" I shrugged, the last time we'd danced together was the anniversary before last. He'd taken me to some black tie event after I made him dinner… We danced most of the night then left before they realized we'd crashed the gala.

It was number five on the list of my favorite nights.

"A year and a half." I said softly, falling back into the dip gracefully.

_I could do that now_.

_Dance lessons._

"A year and a half." He mused. "Far too long. That was a great night though."

"One of my favorites." He brought our hands up and kissed my knuckles before holding them to his chest.

"Yeah?" I nodded.

"Yeah."

"What are some other favorites?" He questioned quietly. My eyes flicked up to the door. I was mildly in shock because Edward and I hadn't had this much alone time together in who knows how long.

"The day I met you and Ellie."

"_By the way it looks like I'm not the only one who didn't do their research; my name is Bella, not Becca and hello to you too." I exited out the room into the waiting area where Emmett and Elizabeth were reading a child's book. He looked up at me, "We should get going."_

_Emmett came up to me, while behind, Elizabeth ran up to Edward "So, you and Agent Masen?" He asked._

_I looked at him with a grimace "We're getting a divorce."_

"I hated you." I smirked.

"I wasn't too fond of you either." He chuckled huskily. "Name another."

"The day we got married."

"I'm surprised you didn't say the night _after_ our wedding."

"Oh the sex is always great." I could literally feel his head growing next to mine.

"Don't be so vulgar about it." He scolded playfully.

"The _love making_ is always _terrific._" I squeezed his hand. "If I added every night we had-_made love _then my list would be a hell of a lot longer." His thumb rubbed circles on my back.

"The other nights?"

"The days the kids were born." He nodded at my parental answer. "The last day of the Volturi case."

"I was glad it was over too." Our dancing slowed drastically until we were just drifting around.

"Not just because of that." I rolled my eyes, resting my chin on his shoulder. "I was _so _proud of you." I said honestly. On the day I couldn't get past my fucking pregnancy hormones long enough to tell him but when I woke up I was so extremely happy that he was safe and back home with me. Which meant two things, he wasn't hurt and he had successfully completed the case goal.

I was beside myself with joy.

"You were?" He sounded legitimately shocked and I felt like an asswipe.

"I was!" I confirmed fervently. "I'm always proud of you. Everything you do is exceptional. You're the best person I know, Edward." I whispered. He really was. He was an amazing father, agent and husband. Yes, he made mistakes but everyone makes mistakes. A lot of people don't pick themselves right back up after falling down like he did. It truly was amazing to me.

"Baby-" He started, his voice thick.

"I wasn't fishing for compliments, honey. I'm just saying, I love you." I pulled back so that I could see his face before kissing him. He dropped my hand and his shot into my hair holding me to him sweetly.

"I love you too, so much, baby." Then his lips were on mine again, moving slowly and gently against mine. My entire body started tingling as my stomach started to stir. My hands wrapped around his neck as I deepened the kiss eagerly.

There was three rapid knocks on the door. Edward and I pulled away at the same time, turning towards the door.

"Yes?" I sighed, kind of dazed.

_Knew it was too good to be true._

"Um… I'm not sure what you guys are doing in there. But I need to use the bathroom." I wiped my tinted Chapstick off of Edward's lips as Ellie spoke.

"Why didn't you use the one in the master bedroom?"

"A twin is in there."

"Yeah, okay." I said pecking his cheek before opening the door. Seth and Ellie stood at the door together staring up at as with wide eyes.

"You realize you're married." She held up her hands. "Don't take this the wrong way but, you don't have to sneak around all the time. I think we kind of understand that you like each other."

"We know." Edward laughed.

"You don't always have to run to the bathroom." Seth was standing slightly behind her, negating everything his older sister was telling us.

"The bathrooms our thing." I said looking to Edward who winked down at me.

"Wh-what was that? You can't just turn into the couple that overly likes each other now." Edward wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. I relaxed back into his arms, feeling like we were in for a long one with the kids.

"You guys look like the 'after' couple example for those feminine cleaning products." I wrinkled my nose and she turned Seth and held him at arm's length. "Like," She went into this dramatic deep voice. "Before I was worried about my odor ruining our dates."

Then she pulled her brother to her tightly, hugging him. "But now intimacy is no issue." She mocked licking him and he pushed her away.

Seth peeked around us, "What is in that bathroom?" Olivia came out of the bed room and started to look around as well.

"Probably LSD." Ellie said biting her lip.

"Or _love._"

"That's cute, honey." I said patting her head.

"It's not cute. This kid goes around throwing up unicorns and pooping out rainbows. Nothing she says is cute anymore."

Seth wrinkled his nose, "That didn't make sense."

She thrust a finger at Edward and me. "Neither does this!" I rested my hands over Edward's, drumming my fingertips on the backs of his hands.

"Um, I still have to use the bathroom…" Seth said dancing in place as he tried to hold it. We stepped aside and let him go through.

"Wait, if this twin is out here…" Edward said pointing at Olivia. "Shit." He let go of me and the two of us hurried into the bathroom. Tony sat next to the tub as the water ran, almost flooding over the edge of the tub.

"The water here must be really quiet…" Ellie said lifting an eyebrow. I turned off the faucet while Edward woke the sleeping child up.

"Baby, this is getting ridiculous." He said to me as Tony started to blink sleepily and cling to his father.

"Okay, buddy, you have to wake up." He rubbed his little eyes before looking around the bathroom. I waved at him from the opposite end of the tub and he waved back before grimacing and touching his nose.

"What happened to your face, Tony?" Olivia asked in that, 'I know you're worried but just in case you aren't in full out panic…' voice. The same voice that made everything seem ten times worse.

_She'll be a great mother someday._

"I don't know, what's wrong?" He screamed running his hands over his face. Edward kissed Tony's hair.

"You slept-ran into a wall." Edward answered Tony pouted at me.

"Mommy, will you kiss it?"

_Who am I to deny such a thing?_

I leaned over and peppered his face with kisses. When I pulled away I helped him to his feet and stood myself. The tell-tale creaking of the front door creaking open made both Edward and I snap to attention, our hear heads whipping towards the noise.

"I'll go check it out." Edward said leaving the bathroom. I turned to the kids who I didn't realize had all migrated into the bathroom.

"You guys lock the door behind me. And stay here." I said exiting the bathroom as well, I shut the door and they did as I said and locked it. I went to Edward's duffle and pulled out the small lock box, undoing the lock and grabbing the gun. I snuck down the hallway only a few steps behind him.

_Already?_

"Hello?" The intruder asked. It was a woman and a familiar sounding one at that. After assuring Edward that I had his back he stepped out of the hallway to see her.

"Edward?" The woman asked, he smiled with relief before stepping up to hug her.

_Um…?_

I tucked the gun into the back of my jeans and let the t-shirt fall over the back of it.

"Edward Cullen, what are you doing back here?" She asked, he pulled away as I stepped around the corner and he lifted an eyebrow.

"I could ask you the same…" He said with a perplexed expression. I too lifted an eyebrow as I registered her face.

I put my hands on my hips, "Well I'll be damned…"

…BBC…

**I hope you laughed and/or enjoyed.**

**Aren't they adorable?**

**Review! I'd love to know who you all thought was at the door!**

**Let's aim for twenty five reviews for an early update!**

**I will try my best to respond to reviews!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Thanks to: ec620, Hroc, totes. Mah. Gotes, katiecannon, DenisseWinters, ohtobeyoung, Stephanie Dainiak Cullen, Kayla, basketsarah120, bearygirl, teddywashere, Yummy dummy, jdec, steph A15, and dowlingnana.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

…BBC…

"Hi, Bella!" I was pulled into a tight hug. I furrowed my eyebrows and hugged her back.

"Hey..." _What are you doing in my house? _

"I didn't know you two were moving back. Or should I say you three?" She giggled and I was reminded as to why I stopped giggling.

"There are actually six of us now." Edward laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. She mouthed 'six' and looked around the house, most likely knowing there were only two bedrooms.

"I didn't know that you still lived in the area." I said.

"Yeah, Jake and I decided to try and work it out a few years ago." I nodded slowly.

"Well that's great." She shrugged and nodded with wide eyes.

"It is! I still can't believe you guys are back." She smiled widely, tugging on the end of her brown hair. "Same house and everything!" She looked around herself. "Where are your kids? I can't wait to meet them!"

"Oh they're still in the back. I'll get them." Edward said eager to get out of this awkwardness. I smiled at him as he passed, plucking the gun from my waistband.

"You kind of scared us, so we told them to stay back there." I informed her. She gasped her hand fluttering to her chest.

"I'm so sorry! The door was open and it worried me because no one's lived here for a while... I just wanted to make sure everything was okay." I furrowed my eyebrows; the house had been furnished and cleaned for nine years even though no one's been here? At all?

"No one?"

"Well there is a couple that comes down every once in a while. They seem okay ... a little rowdy but okay." I pursed my lips, gesturing towards the kitchen. She walked in a head of me and I grabbed two glasses.

"Rowdy?" She nodded. "Would you like some water?" She shook her head, flicking her shoulder length hair backwards.

"As in you might want to disinfect most every surface in here ... and windows too." I lifted an eyebrow, because the only people with access to this house were those working for and/or associated with the FBI.

_Maybe it was Em and Rose?_

"Yeah, they come down every few months. They never say anything to any neighbors or anything. They park the car go in and occasionally leave the curtains open while they…" She cleared her throat and I grimaced, truly disgusted.

"I can't believe…" I was really at a loss for words.

"Yeah, they seem nice though I guess. Very… _loving_." She said with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. I nodded; shocked at how easy it was to speak with her again, even after all the shit we went through.

"Oh yeah? What did they look like?" I had to know who it was. Those soccer moms' nosiness was seriously rubbing off on me.

"Well it's a man and woman." I rolled my eyes. "The guy might be in his… sixties? The girl is younger though. Maybe our age."

I blanched, my eyes going wide. "Does she have blonde hair?"

"Blonde-ish red-ish." She said turning her hand a little. I swear I almost barfed in my mouth as I came to realize she was talking about my father and the local whore. Or for more FCC approved wording; she was speaking about my father and Tanya.

_Oh my god…_

She must have sensed my unease because she changed the subject. "I just… I _can't_ believe you guys are back!" I nodded and shrugged.

"Yeah we wouldn't have expected it either…" I sighed. "So… you and Jake?" I asked, the curiosity was eating away at me as she sat across from me like this happened on the daily. The last thing I would have thought was that they'd gotten back together. Especially after what happened.

Second chances my ass. She'd almost gotten him and herself killed.

"Um…" I lifted an eyebrow, leaning forward on the table that she was making a point of not touching. I held up my hand and curled a lip at the table before sitting back in my chair.

"Jacob and I decided we would try and make it work around…" She squinted one eye as she thought. "four years ago?"

"Is that so?" She nodded.

"Yeah, James was a phase I guess you could say."

_Almost got your husband killed…_

_No big deal…_

"A phase…?" I pursed my lips with an incredulous slow nod.

"Yes. We've gotten over it now."

"That's good, so I'm assuming that things with you two are going well again?" She smiled brilliantly at me.

"Jake is back with the police force and I'm working down at the Forks Bakery. Things are going great with everything."

"Well I'm really happy for you, honestly." I said offering a friendly smile.

"Thanks." She drummed her fingers on her thighs. "I thought you and Edward were, like, cops or something?" I nodded.

"We are."

"But you weren't married _for real_ last time you were here, right?"

"Right."

"So, are you guys here for _something_?" She asked leaning forward with wide eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows and she gulped, eyes wide. "Is James back or something?"

"What? No, no… Edward and I just came back for a while..." She looked at me like she didn't believe a _thing_ I said.

"Our house is being renovated so we came back while it's being finished." Edward said smoothly as he entered the room with Olivia slung over his shoulder. Tony walked next to him cupping his nose. I scooted my chair back and he crawled into my lap, burying his head in my neck.

Edward put Olivia down on the floor and she waved at Leah. "I'm Olivia."

I turned to him as he picked up my water glass, taking a sip. "Where are the rest of the kids?"

"Ellie said she doesn't look presentable. Seth should be coming soon but he broke the fly on his pants doing god knows what." He shrugged, slinging an arm over the back of my chair.

"Well aren't you cute?" Leah pinched her cheeks and she shrugged with a large grin.

"I'd like to think so." She turned to Tony who was in my lap still. "That's Tony. We're twins." She grinned and Leah's eyes widened.

"Twins, wow." I nodded.

"Yeah, he's being a crybaby now…" She wrinkled her nose at us and I sent her the bitch brow.

"But lucky for mommy, her stomach was only big enough for one crybaby. I'm the normal one."

Edward reentered the room and sat next to me.

"Normal being the objective word." Ellie said as she entered the room. Leah stood from her chair taking our teen daughter in with wide eyes.

"Oh my god, Ellie?" She gasped, pulling the shocked child into her arms. Ellie's eyes widened and she awkwardly patted Leah's back.

"Lady I don't know!" She shrieked back, mocking the sense of familiarity in Leah's voice. Everyone in the room slightly grimaced at the hugging pair. Leah looked like she was going to cry and Ellie looked like Leah's tears would burn her alive.

"Daddy?" She whispered in a frightened tone. Leah hugged her like she was her long lost child…

That was long lost…

Leah pulled back and cupped Ellie's face. "You're so pretty!"

"You aren't too bad yourself…" Ellie said snapping her fingers awkwardly. "Person…" She added. I bent my head down to hide my laughter in Tony's hair.

"Ellie, this is Ms. Leah, she's our neighbor." Edward said tossing his thumb over his shoulder, gesturing generally in the direction of her house. He smirked as Ellie shrugged with an expression saying that _that_ information was no help to her.

"I remember when you were this tall!" She said waving her hand by her hip.

"Oh yeah…?"

"You really don't remember her at all?" Edward asked, putting some ice into a bag and handing it to me. I gave it to Tony who flinched when he put it to his nose.

"Sorry…" Ellie said shaking her head. Leah didn't take it too hard though, instead she'd moved closer to me peeking at Tony.

"He looks just like you, Bella." She said tapping his cheek.

"Thanks…" Edward mumbled behind her.

"Well _she_ looks like _you._" Leah said pointing at Olivia and then Edward. Olivia pouted and crossed her arms over her stomach before stomping out of the room.

"Dramatic." Edward laughed with a roll of his eyes. Tony sat up in my lap with a huff.

"I'll get her." He groaned before running after his twin.

"And I'll tell them to stop running." Ellie said, her thinly veiled attempt to get out of the situation as awkward and poorly disguised as her fathers.

"They're something, aren't they?" Edward asked sliding into the seat next to me.

"They are absolutely adorable though! I can't believe how big Ellie's gotten!" Leah said sitting across from me again.

She looked to her left and right, checking over both shoulders. "Okay, give it to me straight." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What?"

"Am I in danger?"

"No, Leah. Why would you think that?" Edward asked, leaning forward on the table. "Do you think you're in danger?"

"I know that you two aren't _legit_." She sneered, obviously over her 'fawning over the children' stage.

"Um-"

"Is it Jake? Do we need to move? Should we stay here? Why don't you people tell _us_ that _we're_ in danger?" She shrieked, her eyes widening impossibly further.

"Leah, you are _fine._" I stressed, patting her hand. "And we are _legit, _or whatever."

"Don't mess with me! I know you just pulled in some more siblings to fool the neighborhood. I mean your '_twins'_ look nothing like each other." She said pursing her lips. I couldn't believe she used fucking _quotation marks _when speaking about my children_._

"They're fraternal." I said flatly.

"Is it Ms. Isabella? She's so mean all the time. It wouldn't shock me."

"No one is in danger." I huffed. "Like Edward said we're having work done on our house and we needed somewhere else to stay for a while."

"We're married, for real this time." Edward said slinging his arm over the back of my chair. Leah narrowed her eyes at us unbelievingly.

"If there was another problem down here they wouldn't send _us_ again anyway. Especially not with four kids." There was a faint buzzing noise and Leah looked down at her phone.

"Jake wants me." She said standing from the table and sliding her phone back into her pocket. "I'm not done with you two though." I lifted my eyebrows.

_Is that so?_

Seth came sauntering in the room and Leah froze. The kid was an even mix between Edward and me; there was no mistaking in that. I smirked at her as she looked him over. Seth's reaction to the woman was much like his sisters.

"Well." Leah said. "I'll see you tomorrow." She patted Seth's head as she ran out of the room. He stared after her, pointing at the area she'd just vacated.

"Who-" He stopped himself and just stared.

"Our neighbor." Seth sat down after my answer.

"Neighbor? That means we're staying for a long time doesn't it?" I frowned at him before looking to Edward.

"No, bud, it's only for a while."

"Are we going to have to go to school here?"

"Maybe for a little while." Edward said tugging his fingers through his hair.

A little while that could turn out to be a little more than a while.

We were quiet for a moment as we tried to gauge his reaction. Seth's eyebrows furrowed and he bit his lip before shrugging and leaving the table.

… _What?_

"I guess he's okay with it?" Edward said, I shrugged with a nod. I pushed away from the table and stood up.

"Guess so." I went and riffled through the cabinets, looking for any trace of food that Charlie may have left.

Nothing.

"We need to go to the grocery store." I sighed, as I opened and closed every empty cabinet there was. Thank goodness we'd thought to feed the kids before we left and then once again on the road here.

"Alright, I'll go in few minutes." I shook my head.

"I can do it. I was just thinking aloud." I'd rather he'd stay with the kids anyway. If something were to happen while one of us was away I'd rather the kids be as safe as possible. That's probably with Edward who A) Isn't being looked for and B) is already associated with the children in the mob community. It'd look less sketchy if he were with them. That and he tends to think with his head.

While I often think with my gun.

"You can't, remember, _you_ were banned from the grocery store."

I rolled my eyes, "That was almost a decade ago. I'm sure they're over it."

He turned his chair to face me as I leaned against the cabinet. "What if they aren't and decide to plaster your face up everywhere again? Then we're in trouble."

"They only put pictures up in _that _store..."

"I'll go." He said firmly, I frowned but dropped it. "Do you have that folder that Em gave us? I need the credit card." I nodded.

"It's underneath the gun safe. In the boys' room. Make sure you get the right card." He got out of the chair and came to stand in front of me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, putting a finger under my chin and making me look up at him.

"Nothing, it's stupid." I said with a small smile, he continued to search my eyes and I took his hand. "I'm fine, really." I said kissing his fingers and moving our hands away from my chin. "Come on, you need to get your stuff." I said reaching around him and smacking his ass.

"If something _did_ happen to be bothering you, you'd tell me right?" He asked, obviously not letting it go. I rolled my eyes, "Is it because I won't let you go to the store?"

I scoffed, "I don't think it's a case of _letting_ me do anything…"

"Fine, you know what I mean." He said reaching over my shoulder to play with my ponytail.

"Well if something were to happen while you were gone-"

"Aww, you're afraid for your big, strong husband to leave." He pouted at me and I curled a lip at him.

"Jackass-"

"It's alright, baby." He said puffing out his chest and throwing an arm over my shoulder. "I shall return soon!" He pulled me in towards him, planted a sloppy kiss on my lips before letting me go and disappearing down the hallway.

_Well so much for listening to me…_

"Hey," He said reappearing in the hallway, pulling out credit cards and his license with his real name on them. "take these, please." He handed them to me. "While I'm gone you can tell the kids about… you know…"

"…I _don't _know." I said lifting an eyebrow.

"You can explain the joys of being a Cullen to them!" He smiled widely at me.

"I have to tell them? By myself?"

"Don't be afraid." He cupped my cheek, looking deeply into my eyes. "I know your big, strong, handsome husband won't be here, but I believe in you." He leaned in to kiss me and I pushed his face away.

"Isn't that like a family meeting discussion?"

"We don't have family meetings."

"We should start having them then." I said as he returned to his task of putting in his fake cards into his wallet.

"Whatever you say." He slid the wallet into his pocket and tapped his puckered lips, closing his eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he leaned in towards me.

"Gimme a kiss." He made kissy noises at me and I just stared.

"I hate you."

"Really? Is that what you want to tell me before I leave? There's no guarantee that I'll be able to come back. This could be the last time that you'll ever see me and _that's_ what you tell me?" He guilt tripped.

"Don't say that." I whispered.

"Come on, baby. I was joking, but you never know… It really could be your last chance to kiss your big, sexy, strong, handsome husband." He said leaning forward again.

"Oh you were talking about yourself this whole time?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, who'd you think I was talking about?"

"I don't know but I can't wait to meet him…" I said cocking my head and eyebrow.

He chuckled and encircled his arms around my waist, pulling me against him. "Come on…" He pouted, I rolled my eyes before arching up to press a kiss to his lips.

"You're lucky I love you." I said against his mouth. He nipped my bottom lip and winked at me.

"This is the part where you say," He adopted a soft country accent. "Now you come on back to me now, ya' hear?" He lifted an eyebrow, a glint in his eye. I leveled his gaze with my own unamused one.

"Get out." He backed up, holding up his hands.

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving." Once he was out of the room I laughed quietly. I turned to watch Edward's figure jog to his car. I bit my lip, the whole idea of him leaving by himself and it being dark outside was starting to worry the shit out of me. I took a deep breath and tried to completely relax.

Then I remembered what I had to do.

"_Fuck…_" I hissed, I headed back into the bedroom to get the folder filled with our new identity's. "Hey, guys. Meet me in the kitchen, okay?" I said to the boys who were playing with some Lego's on the bed. "Get your sisters too." They nodded and jumped up as I riffled through the duffle bag.

By the time I reached the kitchen the kids were all together and arguing about something or another. I rounded the corner to see Anthony reach up and tug on Ellie's hair, before sticking his tongue out at her.

"Hey," I barked, they all shut up and turned to me. "you, sir, will be in time out when this is over." I pointed at Tony who frowned and slouched down in his seat.

"What is 'this'?" Ellie asked. I sighed and looked around for a chair, but seeing as the house only had four mismatched chairs there wasn't one left over for me.

"Who wants to let Mommy have a seat?" I asked batting my eyes, Olivia raised her hand. "Yes?"

"If I give you my seat can I sit in your lap?"

"Sure." She shot out of her chair and gestured for me to sit down. I sat and pulled her little body into my lap.

"Okay, so," I stared, opening the file.

"I told you she was giving you away." Ellie said turning to Anthony. He looked at me with wide eyes as did Olivia. Probably both wondering who would start and finish each other's sentences.

"I'm not _giving_ anyone away-"

"We're being taken." Seth through up his hands. "Well it was bound to happen one day, Mommy."

Conclusion jumping mother fuckers…

"You are all staying in my care."

Olivia turned to look up at me. "Are you leaving Daddy?"

"_No._"

"Daddy's leaving her." Anthony said, tears brimming in his eyes.

_I give up._

I flipped open the folder and handed out the fake school ID's and Birth certificates that we had to turn into the school. I slid the papers toward Ellie. "Ellie Cullen." Since her legal name was Elizabeth we just decided to go the easy route and use her nickname.

She stared at the ID with wide eyes as I moved on. I pushed the ID toward Tony, keeping the Birth Certificate just in case. "Tony Cullen." The same nickname thing applied to him as well.

"Violet Cullen." I handed Olivia hers.

"And last but not least," I bit my cheek and pushed Seth's ID to him. "Mason Cullen." Tony and Ellie looked at each other for a second before laughing and high fiving.

"Violet!" Olivia turned in my lap.

"That's your middle name, sweetheart. You know that."

"Oh so you just chose a part of our names?" Seth asked tapping his card on the table. "That's a bad way of doing it! Masen?"

"Ma_son_." I corrected, over pronouncing the 'O'.

"That's worse! That's not even one of my names!"

"Why do we need new names anyway?" Olivia asked, tossing her card on the table.

"We're in witness protection." Ellie falsely announced. Seth gasped and the twins had no clue what she was talking about. Actually Seth most likely didn't know what she was talking about. He can sense something's wrong though. Good for him.

"What does that mean?"

"People want to kill us." I rubbed my temples, now fully aware of why Edward left me to do this. Seth and Olivia leaned into each other speaking in hushed tones.

"Like… Old people? Or people from the playground?" Tony asked casting me a scared glance.

"Is someone on the playground bullying you or something?" I asked leaning forward. Tony shook his head and sunk down into his chair.

Olivia shook her head, "_Tony's_ the bully." My eyebrows shot up to my hairline as I gaped.

"_Excuse me?_" I half shrieked.

"It was one time…" He said quietly sticking his tongue out at Olivia.

"Why are you bullying people, Tony? That's not acceptable." He pouted.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not like he's ever going to see that kid again, since we'll all be dead!" Ellie yelled across the table, her entire face was bright red as she panted, Seth was slouched over on the table crying. Apparently while I'd been talking to the twins my older kids had worked each other into a frenzy.

"No…" Seth cried into his arms. The twins looked at each other for a while before collapsing into tears.

"No one wants to kill or even hurt you all!" I said firmly. "Daddy and I wouldn't even let it get as far as a thought in anyone's head, okay?" Seth picked up his head from the table wiping his face.

"Then why are we changing our names and moving if someone isn't after us?" Ellie asked, her breathing was shallow and I was worried I'd have to get her a paper bag soon.

"Oh my gosh…" I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck. I was _pretty _sure this could have gone better.

"Guys," I said softly. "Everything will be fine. Okay? This is only temporary; we'll be back at home before you know it." I kissed Olivia's hair as she turned to cry into my chest. "You know I wouldn't let anything happen to any of you. I swear on my life." I leaned over and kissed Tony's cheek too.

"These ID's and new names… They're just a precaution. Anyway the neighborhood knows Daddy, Ellie and I as Cullen's anyway." I said with a small smile in Ellie's direction. She was starting to turn purple and I shot up, setting Olivia down safely of course.

"Ellie, pumpkin, breathe." I said kneeling between her and Seth. I rubbed her back before coaxing her into a hug. "You all are safe. No one wants to hurt you." I tried to assure.

_Yeah, I did something wrong…_

I turned and hugged Seth as well, peppering his hair with kisses. "Promise?" Ellie said softly, sniffling.

"I promise." I said turning to kiss her cheek. "The only think you four will have to deal with is people calling you by a different name. Everyone will be fine. Okay?" I said looking around the table at all of them. After receiving a nod from all of them, I sent a small smile.

"You guys go on to bed, okay?" It was nearing midnight and they probably need rest after all the emotional breaking down and what not. We all stood and I took them back to their rooms, tucking in the boys first.

"Since it's only us boys now…" Seth gulped.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I'm a woman-"

"Are we really safe?"

"_Yes,_ honey. Everyone is fine. I wouldn't lie about that." I tucked the comforter around them tightly and pressed a kiss to Tony's forehead and then Seth's cheek.

"I love you, boys. Nighty night."

"Love you too, Mommy." They chorused sleepily, I smiled and flipped on the night light we'd brought from home, and leaving the room. I then headed towards the girls' room.

"Hey, cuties." I said quietly. Olivia was tucked under Ellie's arm as they sat together in bed. I sat next to them and wrapped my arms around them. "Don't be scared. You know we wouldn't let anything happen to the best little people in our lives." I said kissing their hair. I dropped my arms before lifting the comforter as a sign for them to get in. They both scooted underneath the blanket and I tucked them in.

I gave them each another kiss, "I love you, goodnight."

"Love you too." Ellie whispered.

Olivia waved at me. "I love you, Mommy." I flipped on the lava lamp that Ellie has had since I met her and closed the bedroom door.

My heart shot into my throat when I turned to see a dark figure at the other end of the hallway. I covered my mouth to keep from screaming as they turned to flip on the light. I let out a relieved sigh, realizing that it was Edward. I headed towards him and slapped his shoulder.

"You scared me." I hissed, walking past him. He reached out, holding the crook of my arm.

"I'm sorry." He said, pulling me into his side and walking us out the front. "There are a lot more bags in the car." I leaned into his side, feeling more than tired. This whole Gordo thing was bothering me more than I cared to admit. I hadn't slept… at all, since the run in with him and Jane.

He kissed my forehead, "If you want you can go ahead and get some sleep." I shook my head. I wouldn't have been able to sleep if I'd wanted to. I grabbed some bags and he took them from me.

"I'm serious. Your big, strong, handsome, sexy, talented husband can do more than sit around and look pretty." He winked.

I took the bags back, "You sure do think a lot of yourself don't you?" He nodded.

"Look at this face. I have good reason to." I sighed because…

_He did._

"So how'd your talk with the kids go?" He asked, holding open the door for me as we carried in bags.

"I messed up." I sighed.

"How so?" I filled him in on my poor wording and their conclusion hopping.

"Well…" He sighed on our last trip in. "I'm glad I wasn't here for that." I frowned at him over my shoulder as I restocked the cereal.

"Don't be an asshole."

"I'm just saying, couldn't you see it being twenty times worse just by me being in the room?"

"No. It would have been much easier. I had four panicking little kids on my hands, there was crying and hyperventilating. It was bad." I said putting up the last of the groceries. Edward headed into the family room and started to set up the pull out couch.

"I'm sorry. I can talk to them tomorrow if you really want me to."

"No, I think they are okay for now." I said flipping off the lights and checking to make sure the doors and windows were locked.

"Honey, I just checked all of the locks." Edward said as he pulled our luggage down the hallway. We both quickly changed and when he wasn't looking I stuffed my nine under the couch cushion behind the mattress.

_Just in case._

I also dug out a candy bar, a book and downed a little bottle of five hour energy. This surprisingly didn't work so well after taking them every five hours for the past seventy two.

"Come here." Edward sighed softly, patting the space between his legs as he reclined against the couch cushions, his legs sticking out straight on the thin mattress. I brought the book with me as I sat between his legs. He pulled the novel from my hands and put it on the bed next to his legs before making me lean forward.

"I think you need to relax." His soothing hands massaged their way over my shoulder and down my back as I moaned.

"You're amazing." I sighed, as he kneaded the back of my neck before laying a few kisses there.

"You aren't so bad yourself, baby." He chuckled from behind me. My fingers started to drum anxiously against his knee and his hands slowed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why?" The little energy shot was starting to kick in and my leg started bouncing.

"Just asking…" He continued the massage for another fifteen minutes before deeming it to be bedtime. I kissed him goodnight as he laid down and settled in for a long night as I opened my book.

…BBC…

_He gulped as he picked up my hands in his own. "I… I…" I nodded sweetly, encouraging him to continue. "I- I love… you." He whispered, his hands shaking around mine._

"_I love you too, Gerald." I whispered back, a tear rolled down his cheek. His hands started to shake harder and I realized he was getting angry. I took three cautionary strides backwards as he growled out his love, tears now streaming down his cheeks._

I smiled at the book, holding my hand to my mouth. "Aww…" I gasped quietly, biting into another slice of chocolate. "He's so emotionally inept." Edward rolled over and looked up at me with a lifted eyebrow.

"Who?" I held the book out and pointed out the line I was reading.

"Him." He squinted at the book before he rolled his eyes and looked up at me.

"You're so sensitive, honey." He deadpanned, patting my hand.

"I know." I sighed, picking the book up again. He pulled the book from my hand and laid it on the coffee table next to him.

"Why don't you try sleeping instead of insulting imaginary characters?" He asked adjusting the pillow underneath his head, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Because the latter is _so_ much more entertaining." I said leaning across him and picking up the book. He shook his head and turned onto his other side.

"You realize this will be your third consecutive night with no sleep." He said, peeking over his shoulder.

"It's the book." I said tapping the cover of the thickest albeit shittiest book I've ever read. "It's _so_ good. Can't put it down." I set it down and broke off another piece of my Hershey's bar.

He turned and I snatched it back up, flipping to a random page. "Just hearing you talk about it lets me know that it sucks."

"I think it's great. So deep." He pulled the book from my hand and took the chocolate as well, and held it away from me.

"Well the good thing about books is that they'll still be deep in the morning." The book thudded onto the floor as he dropped it and tossed the chocolate onto the coffee table.

"No, Edward… Stop taking the book." I whined, he tsked at me and gently pushed me down on the bed.

"You need to sleep."

"I'm _going_ to sleep. I've been sleeping." I said sitting up, he leaned back onto his elbows and gave me an exasperated huff.

"An hour a night doesn't count." He said with my patented eye roll.

"It's technically sleeping isn't it?"

"No."

"Don't be so narrow minded." I scolded shaking a finger at him. He squinted at me and I wrinkled my nose.

"What are you doing?"

"You aren't sleeping because you're worried aren't you?" He said, I bit my lip and reached over snatching up the chocolate again. He moved underneath me and next thing I know his hand came down on my ass.

I pulled back quickly, "Did you just spank me?" I gasped. There was a difference between spanking and slapping my ass.

He just _spanked _me_._

"Hey you put it out there." He shrugged. "Go to sleep." He stood and flipped the light switch making the room go dark. I bit my lip until the bed dipped next to me.

"Edward-"

"Shh… Sleep."

"Edwa-"

"Bella. You need to sleep."

"I'm going to castrate you."

"Isabella Marie."

"Edward Anthony, stop being an asshole."

"I'm not being an asshole. Sleeping is something that everyone needs to do." He said sliding underneath the comforter and flip flopping on the thin mattress.

"Yes you-" He shot up and covered my mouth, pulling me down to lay next to him. I grabbed his arm and tugged on it, shouting at him through his palm.

Little did he know though, I'd taken a 5 hour energy shot about two hours ago and had another stashed under my pillow. I wasn't sleeping any time soon. I bit down on his palm roughly.

"Bella, I've had worse. Your teeth are nothing compared to a bullet." He sighed from behind me. I pulled my leg up before thrusting it out and throwing my heel into his shin.

"Damn you." I said when his hand didn't move. I turned onto my side and thrust hip checked his junk.

"_Oh_," He squeaked, his voice higher than Olivia's. "Fuck you!" I pushed his hand away and sat up, huffing and puffing with all of my effort. "Why would you do that?" He curled in on himself and I scowled at him.

"Don't do that!"

"Me? You just knocked me in the balls!" He said before gagging a bit and turning away from me.

"You spanked me!" I defended.

"This is what happens when you don't sleep."

"If I don't sleep it's my choice." I bit, running my hand through my hair.

"Then we'll have to be the ones to deal with your bad attitude tomorrow."

"Not if I don't have one."

"You just _kicked_ me in the _balls_. If that doesn't say bad mood I don't know what does."

"I didn't kick you, I _bumped_ you." He did some more gagging and I started to feel bad.

I leaned over and patted his head. "I'm sorry."

"Oh dear god." He squeaked.

"Honey-" He held up a hand and I shut up. A door opened and I straightened up, looking over the back of the sofa. "Edward, baby, there's someone in the house!" I hissed, patting his shoulder as my heart thudded in my chest. There were slow and heavy footsteps and then someone's silhouette showed. I turned to see Edward still folded in on himself, before reaching behind the couch cushion.

"Stop where you are!" I screamed, standing up on the pull out bed and pointing the gun at the intruder. There was a terrified shriek from in front of me. Edward must have turned on the light because the room brightened and I found myself holding the gun to my daughter's chest.

_Shit…_

"Mom? What the hell!" Ellie screamed stumbling backwards as she stared at the gun. I quickly put it on safety and tossed it onto the mattress behind me.

Edward scrambled after the gun. "Damn it, Bella. Ellie, watch your mouth." He scolded.

"Oh god, Ellie. I'm so sorry." I jumped over the back of the couch and hugged her tightly to me. "I didn't know it was you, I'm _so_ sorry, pumpkin." I said pressing kisses to her hair and forehead.

"Why do you have a gun?" She asked, she was shaking like a leaf.

"You know your mother and I are cops." Edward said widening his eyes at me from behind her back. He held out his arms in a 'What the Fuck' gesture and I just hugged Ellie tighter.

"So you _sleep_ with it?" Ellie said pointing at the gun from under my arm.

Edward pointed at me, "She does."

"I didn't know it was you, I'm sorry." I said as her shaking slowed.

"Who did you _think _it was?" She gasped.

"No one, I wasn't sure." I stuttered out, Edward cut me off.

"It's a new area and your mother is just a little nervous." Edward said, pulling me away from our daughter.

"She's a little more than nervous." Ellie said staring at me. "You look like a cocaine addict." So apparently I didn't take to caffeine as well as I thought I did. I apologized once more to Ellie and Edward sighed.

"Bella, go get some sleep. Please?" Edward said touching my arm, I sighed and turned to go back to bed. "Did you need something?" He asked Ellie quietly before putting his arm over her shoulder and leading her back to her bedroom. I sat back on the thin, uncomfortable mattress and bit my lip.

Edward reentered the room with his arms out, "Are you crazy? Why would you do that?" He hissed going around to his side of the pull out.

"I obviously didn't think it was Ellie." He sat next to me and picked up my hands between his, making sure to avoid my wrists.

"I understand that you are worried. But-" I shook my head and looked down at the mattress. "hey, look at me-" He whispered, lifting a hand to my chin so that I'd meet his gaze. "_But_ I won't let anything happen to you or the kids, alright?"

"I know." I whispered honestly. I had no doubt that we would all be fine… It was just the entire situation made me nervous.

"You guys are the most important things in my life. I wouldn't let anyone come close to hurting you, Baby." He cocked his head to the side.

I nodded and leaned forward hugging him tightly. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me tightly against him. He released me with a kiss to the cheek before meeting my eyes again.

"Now, what the hell did you take? You look rabid."

…BBC…

**I hope you enjoyed and/or laughed!**

**Review! Tell me who else you want to see…**

**Or what you'd like to see happen.**

**I'm usually pretty good about putting your suggestions in!**

**Please excuse my mistakes… I'm running on about as much sleep as Bella is at the moment.**

**Let's aim for twenty five reviews for an early update.**

**And I will do my damndest to reply to your reviews!**

**Let me know you're still with me ladies!**


	44. Chapter 44

"_Nancy, love, I'm in deep." He said, holding the gun to my younger brother's head._

"Now he's a mother fucking murderer…" I rolled my eyes.

"_You're telling me!" I whispered to him, begging him with my eyes to let my family go._

"Who the hell says that shit. He's about to _kill your family._" I shouted. "Stupid twat."

"_Don't do this, Gerald! Don't you understand? I can't be with you after this if you kill my family!" I said looking around the room at my terrified kin._

"Kin…" I snorted, with a smirk.

"_Yes you can! Don't you realize? They're holding you back. You don't need them! All we need is love._" _He said, his voice shaking as he pressed the gun farther into my brother. My heart melted as I took a step towards him, reaching for his outstretched hand. He was right._

"Is it just me or is this bitch stupid?" I asked, touching my chest. "It must be me."

"_If you do this you'll end up in jail. How will we be together then, Gerald? Huh, how?" I said starting to sob at the thought of not being with him._

"Wait… The _fuck_?" I sat up straighter. "Bitch, he's going to off your entire family. And you're worried about not being able to see the fucktard? Really, Nancy?"

"_Nancy, please don't let him do this." My mother gasped from the corner where she sat tied to end table. Gerald spun and shot her right between the eyes. I couldn't help but be impressed by his marksmanship._

"Oh _hell_ no! He shot your mother!" I slammed the book shut and tossed it across the room. "That's ridiculous. Best Seller my ass."

"You're the angriest reader I've ever seen." Edward chuckled next to me. I shrugged, and scooted next to him ducking underneath his arm.

"It's a dumb book."

"I thought it was 'deep'…" He teased, lightly pinching my side. I rolled my eyes and fiddled with his t-shirt.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he typed away on his laptop.

"Emailing Emmett. He's had Marilyn following Gordo around-"

"That's kind of strange…"

"She's a private investigator." He shrugged, closing the laptop and moving it off of him. "_Anyway_," He hooked his hand underneath my knees and pulled them into his lap. "Gordo has done a little bit of searching for us. Nothing major-"

"What is 'major'?"

"Uh, well, they haven't gotten to the house yet."

"But?"

"They also know that we've left. Well they know _you've_ left." He sighed. "They put Tyler and Jazz back in, to kind of guide them away from us and Forks. They're getting closer though." He said twirling some of my hair around his finger.

"They what?" I asked pulling away to look at him. "Why would they put them back in? Tell them to get the guys out."

"Please?" He said lifting an eyebrow.

I huffed, "_Please_?" He opened the laptop at his side. He quickly typed my request and sent it to Em. "That's ridiculous; they're just putting them into more trouble."

"No, baby. Gordo and his crew know that _you_ were the main part in this. Maybe even me, but Jazz and Tyler were never questioned. They can get in and out before anyone even notices." He side running his hand up and down my arm.

"I just- I don't want to bring anyone else into this if they don't need to be involved." It was worse than bad enough having my family involved in this shit. I wouldn't want Jazz and Tyler in it too.

"I know." He whispered, burying his face in the mess that was my hair. He leaned across me and grabbed the remote, flipping on the television. We sat together quietly watching the news and then a little bit of baseball for about an hour. After their late night last night the kids all slept well over ten o'clock which gave us some down time.

"Oh Alice called you." He said not taking his eyes off of the television.

"What? When?"

"Some point between the bastard breaking up with Nancy and him killing her family. Just guessing that they're the same person." He said, tossing his arm over my hip and pulling me in closer.

"Gerald?" I asked, referring to the fictional character.

"I guess… I don't know, you only call him names."

"I call Nancy names."

"Not as much. He gets most of the names."

"It's probably because I hate men." I shrugged and he nodded.

"Makes sense."

"Don't I always?"

"Always." He chuckled kissing the top of my head.

"Well I guess I should call her back..." I sighed, making no move to get up.

"Probably." He said not moving an inch. I tucked my head into his neck and his arms locked around me. "Hey, lover?"

"Hmm?"

"You know since the kids are sleeping…" He palmed my ass and I leaned up to kiss him when-

"I'm not asleep." Seth grouched walking into the room with a cup of milk. He stopped in his tracks at our positioning, which wasn't that provocative.

I sighed, "Okay, Sethy." I chuckled, swinging my legs out of Edward's lap. I held my arms out for my baby and he squeezed in between Edward and I, hugging me tightly.

"How'd you sleep, buddy?" Edward asked patting his leg. Seth pulled away from me before scooting close to Edward, who tossed his arm around the little boy.

"I slept okay. Tony kept kicking me." He frowned; I smiled sympathetically and tapped his nose.

"I know how it feels." Tony's little ass tried to kick me apart while I was pregnant. Not that there was any room to do so.

He managed though.

"Daddy kicks in his sleep?" He asked looking up at his father who shrugged.

"No, Tony kicked a lot when he was still in my stomach though." I explained, Seth nodded before talking sports with Edward. I tuned them out after a while because _attempting _to understand them gave me a headache. Unless I had a kid in a sport I ignored their existence.

_The sports not the kid…_

_Just, you know, clearing that up._

So football and soccer, which was pretty much it.

So far.

Olivia's been mentioning basketball. So we'll probably get her on a team until she decides she hates it. Then it'll be back to the drawing board.

"What are we doing today?" Seth asked looking up at Edward. Edward turned to me and I shrugged.

"Oh! I made an appointment to get you all registered for school." He said, telling me for the first time.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I forgot, I guess. Speaking of appointments…" He narrowed his eyes at the tv. "It's eleven now, I think the appointments at one."

"I say we wake up Ellie last. She'll take up both bathrooms for both hours." Seth said taking the remote from his father as Edward stood.

"Ah ah, you're going into the bathtub."

"No, no wait!" Seth squealed, Edward lifted him from the couch carrying him over his shoulder to the bathroom.

"Be careful…" I muttered at a volume that most likely wasn't audible. They wouldn't listen to me anyway.

"Oh, great! Now, we're screwed." Seth yelled from the bathroom, I turned to see what the hell he was talking about and was met with a very rough looking version of Ellie.

"Don't be mean." Edward scolded from the bathroom. The water started running and Seth darted out with only his pants on.

"Mommy, please don't make me do this." He begged, dropping to his knees in front of me.

I shook my head, "Your aversion to baths is going a little too far, honey." He dived into my lap when Edward came around the side of the couch.

"Here I'll use the bathroom, if you don't want to."

"No!" Edward and Seth said quickly. While Seth was distracted Edward picked him up and carried him under his arm.

"Just don't drop him." I sighed, Edward waved me off and disappeared into the bathroom again. There was a little bit of banging around before the door slammed shut. I turned to see Seth standing in the hallway holding onto the doorknob, keeping it closed as Edward grumbled from inside the bathroom.

"Honey, let him out." I said, Seth turned to purse his lips at me and then he was yanked inside the bathroom as Edward opened the door. Seth stumbled out backwards.

Seth turned to me and gasped, "Why would you do that to me?"

"Here's a little something you probably didn't know, buddy. Me and Mommy are a team." He said to Seth before winking at me.

"What we didn't know was that you two still liked each other." Ellie said sitting next to me with a bagel. I reached over and stole a piece, earning myself a glare.

"We don't." I said. "But you don't always have to like your teammate do you?" I poked her side and she shrugged.

"Don't believe her." Edward said with a grunt, the door slammed again and this time he was on the outside. "Get in the shower. I can sit out here all day!" He yelled to Seth as he held the doorknob and slid to the floor.

"Fine!" Seth yelled.

"_Like I was saying-_" Edward huffed staring at the door with wide eyes. "Don't believe her, Ellie. She loves me." There were some light footsteps and then heavier ones and silence. All I saw was Edward lean back on impact and little arms wrap around his neck.

"Daddy!" Olivia screamed, hugging him.

"Hi, cutie." He chuckled hugging her back and kissing her curls. I gaped at the pair, shocked at the jump the kid made. Edward didn't bend down or anything, she just jumped up!

Maybe she would be a basketball star…

Edward was no short man. He was a good six three. Four someone who is just clearing four and a half feet that's a pretty big jump.

"What do you guys want for breakfast?" I asked, Ellie held up her bagel but let's be honest. She was a teenager she was going to eat whatever I fixed. After getting their orders I moved into the kitchen and quickly made breakfast as the kids and Edward scrambled in and out of bathrooms. By the time they sat down to eat I was just getting into the shower.

In true Masen fashion we all hustled out of the house, _just in time_. Which wasn't a _Masen_ thing, Edward told me, it was more of a _Bella_ thing. But I was now a Masen and raised Masens. So it was a Masen thing, I'd told him.

The school wasn't too far away and looked exactly as it had nine years ago.

"This is our new school?" Seth asked as we pulled up in front of Forks Elementary. Ellie gasped from next to her brother.

"I remember this place." I turn to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Really?" She nodded and scowled.

"I got my first detention here."

"They called them 'time-outs' when you were in kindergarten." Edward corrected as we started getting out of the car.

"How'd you get in trouble? I don't remember that."

"I handled it," Edward said. "We decided not to tell you about it."

"What? Why?" I gasped.

"Uh oh... you aren't supposed to keep stuff from Mommy." Tony said shaking his finger at his father.

Seth rolled his eyes. "You're one to talk. We all kept your bullying from Mommy when you asked us to!"

I turned on Edward, "You knew about the bullying?"

"I told you not to keep it from her." Ellie said walking in front of us.

"What the hell? Why are you all keeping things from me?" I asked smacking Edward's shoulder.

"Daddy said you can be damatic." Olivia said, grabbing onto my hand as we entered the school building.

"I said dramatic, honey." Edward corrected pulling the little girl into his arms. I glared at him as he shifted her onto his hip, so that she was between us. Ellie turned in front of us giving us a large fake smile.

"Let's try not to make a bad impression on the first day?" She said waiting for us to compose ourselves before she opened the door. We moved down the cold hallways quietly, every one of us knowing that one wrong word would set off the entire group then we'd just be the loud ass family of idiots that everyone hated. So we tried to avoid that.

For Ellie.

As we rounded the corner to the office I pointed as the set of six chairs. "You guys wait here, okay?" The kids nodded and sat. There really wasn't any reason for them to have come with us besides the fact that there wasn't a chance in hell I was leaving them home by themselves. The whole registration process was a long one and it often made it easier when there was both Edward and me, as opposed to just one of us. Registration for four kids was a shit load of paperwork for one person.

Edward set down Olivia before opening the office door for me. "After you, beautiful." He smiled, gesturing in front of me.

"Oh yeah, butter me up _now_." I said rolling my eyes. The two secretaries looked up from their computers with wide eyes.

"Mr. Cullen!" The blonde one shot up from her chair and embraced Edward with a sense of familiarity that was going to get her punched. When she turned my way and we both got a good look at each other, I curled a lip.

"Lauren..." Last I'd heard the Barbie look alike had shacked up with one of the friends she'd made during her plague period. The period in which she'd gone around spreading STDs like there was no tomorrow.

_Poor Tyler. _

I wasn't sure if he knew his ex-wife was still in Forks. I didn't really know Lauren- besides the Christmas party fiasco -but I'd heard Tyler speak about her in passing. This was evidently the out of city school that he'd said she worked at. Hell no one else knew about it.

"Coming back for a visit?" She asked him, still standing a little too close for my comfort.

"Actually, we're here to register our children." He said blindly reaching out for me, without taking his eyes off of her. I stepped slightly out of his reach.

The three of us had a history, despite her being Tyler's wife. At our one and only Holiday party a few years ago, when Lauren and Tyler were still involved, Lauren had decided that while her husband was off- being the good Tyler he is- that she'd sub in mine for a lap dance. Long story short, my pregnant ass ended up hand cuffed in Charlie's office as Tyler escorted his wife home.

Shockingly enough that wasn't the only reason future Christmas parties were canceled.

That had more to do with body shots.

As a sober viewer of said body shots I was scarred for life. The party was supposed to celebrate every holiday from Thanksgiving to New Year's Eve, so I hadn't yet had Seth.

Back to the here and now...

"Children?" I turned to Edward at Lauren's question. There was no way she didn't remember Ellie and or my being pregnant at the party.

_Well in her defense she was trashed._

"We've got three coming in this year."

"And another going into the eighth." I said, Lauren's eyes widened.

"Four kids? That's... something..." I nodded and she turned leading us to her desk.

"Oh actually, Mrs. Cullen, if you want to go to Leanne she can help you register your two oldest kids."

"Our daughter is actually going into the eighth grade-" Edward repeated, seeing as we didn't want our teenager mixed in with elementary school children.

"We'll just transfer her information up to the Junior High School. It'll save you a trip." She winked at Edward, who smiled uneasily at her before turning to me.

"You can do the work for the twins." He said putting an arm around my waist and tapping my hip, lightly pushing me towards Lauren who frowned.

I sent a pleasantly indifferent glance her way as I walked towards her. "You look familiar. Have we met before?" She asked sliding me two packets.

I looked up from the papers. "Hmm, maybe." I said, clenching my jaw.

Good impression is key.

_For Ellie._

"Were you and Edward married when he was last here?" She asked as I started _Violet's_ paperwork.

"We were…" She gasped and looked at me with wide eyes. "Is there a problem?" I asked, my hand tightening around the pen I held.

"Look I didn't know..." She said apologetically, I turned to look at Edward who was none the wiser, then back to her. Then she was on the floor as I strangled her.

_Okay not really..._

"Excuse me?" I asked, I felt Edward's eyes on me. She stared at me for a second.

She started laughing as I listed emergency contacts. "I'm kidding!" She lightly smacked my arm.

"Funny joke..." I said in a flat controlled tone. My jaw tensed and I glared at the paper.

"I like you. I usually get a lot of crap for that joke." She laughed.

"Yeah it's not the ideal conversation starter." I said, rolling my eyes up look at her.

"Everyone else thinks so also." She smiled.

"Maybe next time you should try starting with something like 'Hi' or 'how are you'." I suggested, continuing to work. Lauren sat down and let me finish my work as she cast Edward a few glances before casually started a conversation.

Lauren's hand slammed down next to the registration forms I worked on. "_The hell_..." I whispered as I looked up at Psycho Barbie with narrowed eyes.

"I know where I've seen you!" She said smiling brightly. I bit my lip before reaching across the station and punching her in the nose.

Again, I didn't. But she scared the shit out of me with the slamming so she deserved it.

"Okay." I sighed, putting down the pen and gesturing for her to go on.

"You work with my ex-husband! I think we did meet at a few years ago at a party?"

Edward laughed from my side, "I don't think so. Bella hasn't done anything but community service in at least a decade."

"And I'm not a partier." I gritted, Lauren shrugged and sat back down.

"Maybe you just have one of those faces." She shrugged.

"You have no idea." Edward said pinching my sighed gently, telling me to give my eyes a break and stop glaring. Lauren gave both of us a strange look and turned.

"Face with eyes and a nose-" I hissed under my breath at her back.

Edward stepped closer to me, and leaned in my ear. "Honey, please." I smiled tersely at him.

"There's no problem." We both passed the forms to Lauren and she smiled innocently before giving us more information about school and whatnot.

"Alright, thank you all!" She smiled as we waved and turned around.

Edward put his hand on the small of my back. "You did great."

"I didn't do anything." I sighed walking through the door. The kids shot to their feet.

"Dear goodness, what did you do?" Ellie asked fearfully.

"She stayed calm the entire time." He said kissing my cheek.

"Why do you all regard me like I'm some batshit crazy, future anger management client?" I huffed, Edward grabbed my hand, pressing a kiss to it.

"We don't, honey. We just know you have a temper and a past with Mrs. Crowley."

"Well, I'm fine." I smiled and picked up Olivia.

"What do you all want to do?"

"Is there a zoo here?" Tony asked from my side.

"I think you took, Ellie to the zoo last time we were here right?" Edward asked me, I cocked my head to the side.

"Oh yeah we did. You guys want to go there?" I asked, it was most likely safe. I mean honestly, when was the last time a mobster went to check out the monkeys?

"Yes, Mommy." Olivia said, batting her large eyes at me sweetly.

"Alright, let's do it." My phone buzzed in my purse and I jumped.

"Are you okay?" O asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"I'm fine." I set her down as we walked and answered my ringing phone.

"Why the hell are you ignoring me? Are you cheating on me? Am I going to have to _beat a bitch's ass?_"

"Uh, chill the hell out, Brooklyn." I said holding the phone away from my ear. "I'm not ignoring you. I just had some other things going on." I sighed hanging back a bit from Edward- who gave me a strange look- and the kids.

"I'm kind of dealing with other stuff, Ali." I said looking around the parking lot in question.

"I'm not important to you anymore am I?"

"I think you have the wrong number. You are looking for a Jasper Whitlock." I whispered into the phone as I sat in the passenger seat.

"I miss you."

"I've been gone for two days… Almost."

"I want you to visit me."

"Are you challenged?"

"I miss you."

"You said that already. Lay off the breast milk."

"I'm making it, bitch."

"Whose fault is that?"

"Condom factories."

"Yes. Blame. That always works." Edward turned to me, mouthing '_Alice_'. I nodded and went back to the crazy bitch.

"Obviously it doesn't or my vagina wouldn't be preparing itself to be ripped open again!"

"Was it sewn shut?"

"I hate you." I got out of the car and went to the backseat to help Olivia out of her seat.

"Then why are you calling me?" I sighed, letting my head fall back against the headrest.

"Bored."

"Oh I know exactly what you need-"

"A vibrator?" I said quietly as Edward paid for the tickets, giving me a '_The fuck_' wide eyed glance as he handed over the money.

"Probably. At least then you'd stop getting pregnant."

"Do _not!_ Miss four kids!"

"Technically we're equal."

"You know what fuck you. I'm getting you pregnant."

"Well that was the last thing I expected you to say."

"You should probably tell Edward. You know so we don't end up on Maury in a few years."

"Yeah, I'll do that." I rolled my eyes.

"Do it now. I want to hear you." I frowned and leaned into Edward.

"Alice says she's going to impregnate me and she just wants you to know so there's no confusion as to the father of my future baby." I said holding the speaker between our mouths.

"Thanks for the warning, Alice!" He said back with a chuckle.

"No problem! How are you, Edward?"

I moved the phone back to my ear, outraged. "Wait why does he get a civil greeting?"

"He didn't. I first made you tell him I was getting you pregnant. I think we're even honey. Oh Bowie wants me, I'll call you later."

"No, don't-"

"Talk to you tonight!" She said cheerfully before hanging up. As soon as the phone was up the twins both had a hand and were dragging me to towards one of the habitats.

"We can meet up back here in an hour for lunch if you want?" I suggested to Edward over my shoulder. He nodded and winked before tossing his arm over Ellie's shoulder and taking off in the opposite direction following behind an excited Seth.

"Monkeys, Mommy!" Olivia squealed, jumping in place and pointing at the little animals as they jumped around.

"They're so cute," I cooed stepping back enough so that they were both in my line of sight as they stood with their noses pressed against the glass. I pulled out my phone and took a picture, the flash making one of the monkeys look straight at Tony before jumping on a vine and swinging smack into the glass where Tony stood.

The little boy screamed bloody murder before stumbling backwards and into my waiting arms. Olivia giggled up a storm as he trembled.

"Violet!" I barked, making her shut her mouth. I was pretty impressed with her response to the name. It was my first time trying it out.

"Are you okay, honey?" I asked Tony, brushing back his hair. He nodded and hugged me tightly. "Sorry, that was my fault." I sighed. He nodded and let me stand but stood behind my legs. An older woman, her son, I guessed, and a teen walked up next to us looking at the monkeys.

One of the baby monkeys bent his head down between his legs and started to suckle on something.

His tail?

Hopefully…

The older woman next to us gasped, "Is he givin' himself a blow-" The teen between us fell into laughter, looking at the woman.

"Mom!" Her son, I guessed correctly, scolded.

She turned with her hands in the air, "I was just wondering if he was putting his penis in his mouth." I bit my lip to keep from laughing, but covered Tony's ears as he was learning to repeat any and everything.

"Mom, there are children!" The son said scrubbing his face as he pointed out the twins, the teenager still looked on them with an amused grin.

"Oh its fine," I chuckled. "He's just learning to repeat stuff…" I trailed with a light tone. "We're working on curse words now." I laughed.

The man turned to me, "I'm so sorry, I really am." I waived him off.

"It's fine, I'm sure they've heard much worse." I laughed.

"And I am sure he knows what a penis is." The woman said pointing at Tony.

"Mom! Good- let's go." He huffed, taking his moms arm gently and moving her away from the exhibit, the teen followed after them.

"_Okay…_" I laughed, taking the twins hands and pulling them away from the exhibit. "What else do you all want to see?"

"Elephants!" Olivia cheered, quickly taking lead. That's pretty much how it went for the next hour a twin would call out an animal and quickly lead the group towards said animal like there was a fire under their asses.

It was a work out.

By the time we got back to the entrance, where we said we'd meet Edward I was panting and sweating…

_It was sexy._

"You guys look like you've been..." Edward, pristine little Edward, looked us up and down before laughing. "_busy._" He finished, turning to Ellie and Seth who also looked like they'd been sitting inside the entire hour.

"What'd you see?" Edward asked the twins as they switched parents, locking onto his hands and leading him away. The older two and I followed behind slowly.

"You look like you need a nap, Mom." Ellie chuckled.

"I need two." I sighed, we all gave Edward and the twins our orders as he got in line, giving me a chance to rest.

"What'd you do?" I asked, sitting at a table and brushing my hair out of my face.

"Seth wanted to see all the reptiles. So we sat at a reptile show the entire time." Ellie said pointing at the area with doors.

They _were _inside_._

"How was it?" I asked, Ellie rolled her eyes and Seth regaled the entire thing. Speaking about everything from the types of animals to the cute narrator. I listened with interest as Ellie scowled at her brother.

"Now was this in AC?" I asked at the end.

"Um… Yeah, I guess why?"

"I think I'll take the twins to that."

"I thought we were switching!"

"Honey, you can stay with us but there is a good chance we'll be inside with the crocs." I said patting her hand. "We'll all meet up after another hour." I said with a smile, Edward and the twins returned to the table and he handed out the food.

"I think we should keep the ones we have-"

"Love you too, Ma." Ellie griped.

"And then we can all meet up after an hour." Edward turned and smirked at me.

"They told you about the show?" I nodded and looked to the twins.

"You want to see the crocodiles?" I asked happily, they both bounced and clapped and did their usual happy child stuff.

After finishing eating we all split up again and I sat through the cool show. We then met back up and walked around the zoo together until about eight o'clock. By the time we left I was run ragged and the Edward and the kids were still going.

"We can get ice cream!" Edward suggested, because at the moment, the kids _really_ needed sugar.

"Honey, I don't think that's a good idea." I sighed sleepily into the headrest. He pulled into the nearest Sonic and ordered a few milkshakes.

"Dad, I dare you to ask her if her milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard." Ellie laughed from the backseat.

"You have to keep a straight face if I do. All of you, or it will ruin it. Let's practice." He suggested. I nodded and kept a straight face before turning around to see if the rest of the kids could. Everyone but Olivia was looking bored. Olivia sat back there with a large grin.

"Olivia, are you stupid? We _aren't _supposed to smile." Tony giggled before the entire car fell out in laughter. They laughed because they were hyper and I laughed because I was about to fucking pass out.

The waitress brought out the six milkshakes, handing them to Edward. As she turned to leave Ellie tapped his shoulder.

"Um, excuse me." Edward said clearing his throat. "Do your milkshakes bring all of the boys to the yard?" The little blonde cutie giggled and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I don't know, you came didn't you?" Edward nodded.

"Good point." He held up a shake. "Thanks, doll." She giggled again before skating her little happy ass into the curb and falling in front of the car. She soon popped up, giggling up a storm as her face turned bright red.

"I think she was flirting with you, Dad." Ellie said from the back. Edward tossed me a short look and I shrugged. At the moment I couldn't find it in me to give a fuck.

"Who wouldn't?" Edward asked. "Look at this face." I rolled my eyes and set down my shake, before passing out in the car.

Next thing I knew I was lying next to Edward in bed. I looked around with wide eyes, searching for a clock. It was midnight.

"Hey," Edward chuckled from behind me. Scaring the shit out of me because I thought he was asleep.

"What are you doing awake?" I asked, pulling a hair thing off of my wrist and tying up my hair.

"Lauren emailed me." He said looking down at his phone. I rolled my eyes and lay back down.

"Of course." I sighed my eyes darting around the room.

"It was years ago. We didn't even fuck." He whispered out of the blue.

I quickly flipped to lift and eyebrow at him, "I'm sorry?"

"We didn't fuck, it was just a dance." I scoffed and turned on my side so that I faced him.

"You realize that when you're married you don't do either." He ran his fingers through his hair. Then I said something I'm almost positive I only said due to sleep depervation. "Are you so worried about me cheating because of something you did?"

"Not this again-" He sighed, I nodded and sat up turning on the lamp next to me.

"Honestly! Between the two of us, _you're_ the flirt, _you're_ the one we should worry about."

"I don't think so."

"_You_ flirt. _You_ accept lap dances. _You_ go to strip clubs-"

"_I'm_ a man." My jaw dropped.

I _literally _gapedat him.

"That's all you've got to say for yourself? Well that's comforting! _You're_ the man; you can sleep around, whenever you want. You know why, because _you're_ a man. And I'm a woman. When you're done with your little flings you can come home to me, barefoot and pregnant, holding a warm meal for you."

"That's not at all how I see it." He sighed, "What are you going on about?" I clamped my jaw shut and turned away from him.

"You probably shouldn't sit so close when my fist is begging to hit you." I held up my hand and he flinched.

Man my ass.

He's my bitch.

My _biotch_.

He cracked a joke, "Your fist should probably invest in getting into an anger management class." I covered my fist with my other hand, stroking it.

"My fist has a fragile heart and a heavy hand. You better watch yourself." I warned pointing a finger at him, which made both of us go cross eyed because we were so close. He locked eyes with me before kissing my finger tip. I curled a lip and flicked his tooth.

"Ow, what the hell?" He hissed, jerking backwards.

"Focus, damn it!" He touched his tooth and looked back at his finger. "Your tooth _isn't_ bleeding."

"You don't know that." He said reaching into his mouth again.

"Well if one flick made you bleed you should probably see about going to the dentist." I said looking at his bloodless finger.

"Maybe your fist isn't the only one that should think about going to anger management." He said widening his eyes.

"We're talking about you. You…"

"_You_…?" He leaned forward with a raised eyebrow.

"Whore." I flicked his ear, making him back up.

"That's a little far." He rolled his eyes, knowing I was joking.

"Is it?" I challenged.

"Okay, yes, I flirt. Yes, I took a lap dance six years ago while tipsy..." Now I was pissed because the jackass said he wasn't drinking because I couldn't. "But despite all that you are the most important woman in my life and you know that."

And I did.

"I know." I sighed.

"So what's the problem?" He asked with only curiosity in his voice as he leaned up on his elbow.

"I don't know. You're the one who brought it up in the first place." I said quietly.

"Okay then," He reached across me to turn off the lamp and I stopped his arm.

"I lied, I do know." I pulled myself onto a sitting position.

"Yeah?" He lifted an eyebrow, sitting back.

I bit my lip, "Yeah." He gestured for me to go on. "I'm not supposed to be bothered when you go off doing-" I paused and he lifted an eyebrow. "You know what you do. But you flip when I _tip_ a waiter. Or-" He let his head fall back onto the cushion.

"I thought we were done with this." He said with a heavy sigh.

_**"I'm fine, see?" Edward let go of my wrists and I sighed.**_

_**"Okay, Baby. Whatever you say." He said in that placating tone that makes me want to punch a baby. I groaned and folded my arms over my chest.**_

_**"What's wrong?"**_

_**"I'm fine. Why do you sound like you don't believe me?" I asked in exasperation.**_

_**"I just think that giving up after one try isn't really going to help you, beautiful."**_

_**"It's not giving up. It's speedy recovery."**_

_**A strong hand locked around my wrist, stopping me in my tracks.**_

_**My breath hitched and my pulse raced at the contact. I yanked my hand out of his grasp, gasping and stumbling away from him. My legs catching the rose bush quickly pulled me out of my little flashback.**_

_**I spun on him, "What are you doing?" I snapped, holding my wrist against my chest. "Why would you-?"**_

"_**You and I both know you aren't ready to stop therapy."**_

_He'd called my bluff, I could do the same._

I sat up straighter, rolling my eyes. "Okay." I nodded. "We're done." He nodded in question and I nodded back in affirmation.

"Okay." He said warily as I lay down. He soon followed pulling me close to his chest.

"_Alec_ called the other day." I whispered before closing my eyes. "I thought it'd be nice if we caught up, you know once we get back home." His arm tensed around my waist before-

"_What?_" I could practically feel the jealousy wrapping around me.

Bingo.

"We're done my ass." I turned to face him. "This double standard is shit, Edward."

"What double standard?" He sighed. "Why are you even speaking to Alec?" I ran my hand down his jaw and pouted at him.

"Honey, it shouldn't matter anymore. That was years ago. You know you are the most important man in my life." I said tapping his chin, using his slightly altered words against him.

"Don't try and placate me." He said curling a lip as he pushed my hand away.

"You were trying to _placate _me, huh?" I pursed my lips.

His eyes widened and I lifted and eyebrow. "No, it's different."

"How so?"

He winced and bit his lip. "Okay." I smiled.

"Okay _what_?" I cupped my ear and he ground his teeth.

"It was a double standard. I didn't realize and I'm sorry." He sighed rubbing the back of his neck. I didn't know how to tell him that sorry just wasn't enough anymore.

"Sorry isn't enough anymore, Edward." I blurted.

_Oh._

_I guess I did know how to tell him._

_Well why beat around the bush? _

"What are you saying?" He asked cautiously.

"I want you to show me." I said quietly. There was the slam of a door and my hand immediately reached behind the couch cushions. I panicked when I realized that Edward had taken the gun.

"Edward!" I hissed, scooting closer to him.

He shook his head, looking over the back of the couch. "I think it's Tony." The sound of the front door opening made my heart speed up. "It's Tony, calm down." He said touching my shoulder. He got out of the bed and walked slowly around the corner. He disappeared soon after but his footsteps quickened as soon as he was out of sight.

I stood and did a quick scope of the house, checking the kids' rooms and the kitchen before going back to the door to see Edward carrying Tony of his shoulder. Edward tossed me an exasperated glance as he adjusted Tony and walked back down the hall. I locked the door and double checked the locks before going down the hall. Once we had him tucked in we quickly made our way back to bed.

"You moved my gun." I said.

"You are going to shoot one of our children. So yes. I moved it." He said gesturing down the hall. "You would have shot Tony and you've already held a gun to Ellie." I bit my lip.

"That's probably a good idea then."

"I know, they're the only kind of idea's I get, beautiful." I scowled at him and he kissed my downturned lips before getting into bed and pulling the covers over himself. I sat up next to him and flicked his nose.

"What is it with you and flicking me tonight?" He groaned covering his nose.

"You aren't getting out of this _that_ easy, honey."

"_Bella…_" He rolled onto his side and I pursed my lips.

"We are going to talk about this." I said.

"You are using me as an excuse to not sleep." He stated turning onto his back.

"I am not."

"Then let's talk about this in the morning."

"No."

"Why not?"

"The kids will be up and I'll have lost my point."

"If it's so hard to forget then maybe you shouldn't argue it." He suggested with a shrug.

"What will it take for you to listen to me?" I asked, with a huff.

"Mount me."

"How the hell did you ever get any, saying shit like that?" I asked.

"I don't know. Who better to ask that you?" He asked before framing his hips and giving a little thrust.

"I'm not-"

"Then I won't talk to you tonight."

"Are we really going to be that immature?" He made a motion of zipping his lips and throwing away the key. "You aren't funny." He shrugged and buried his face into his pillow.

"Well." I huffed, holding my head high. "As I was saying," I peeked over at him. "I want you to _show _me you trust me. I don't know how you're supposed to do that… I don't know… I trust you." I was getting annoyed with his stubbornness so I tacked on. "I love you. They should come hand in hand. Maybe you just don't feel the same." I shrugged hoping he'd say something. He stayed silent as I continued to speak for five minutes and I got bored.

"Okay, no sex for you. A month." He scoffed. "Two months." He turned on his back and pointed at his eyes. Giving me a slow and deliberate eye roll. I pointed a finger at my left hand and brought my middle finger up. He reached down and gently tapped his crotch.

"No, come on, Edward. That's demeaning." He rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time tonight. I sighed and slid a leg over him, wincing before situating myself so that I straddled him. "Talk." I ordered.

"I trust and love you. If I didn't there's a good chance we wouldn't have made it so far." He said reaching up and pushing a stray hair out of my face. "I'm sorry I can't let that little shit go, Bella. It bothers me and it most likely always will. I guess…" He reached up and rubbed his eyes. "I just can't help it, baby."

"I don't think it's you I don't trust. More like it's everyone else I don't trust." He rested his hand on the small of my back for a while before sliding it higher, coaxing me into laying on him. I leaned over, laying on his chest as he spoke.

"What does that mean?" I asked, completely clueless.

"It means that I _do _know you won't cheat on me."

"Thank you!" I smiled pressing a kiss to his neck before sitting up and cupping his face.

"But… I just I guess I'm afraid that someone else is going to steal you away from me more than you _cheating._ If that makes sense."

"Of course it does, baby." I said, elated because he realized it wasn't me. "You should know by now that I'm yours for a long time now. Even when we're ancient and you want to kill me because I keep pissing the bed because my urinary track has just disappeared. Literally you can't get rid of me."

Yes, for your information, I _could_ say creepy shit like that now.

_Marriage._

_Suck it, bitches._

I mentally flipped off all of the people in my head.

"Okay, that's a little weird." Edward said pushing himself into the mattress.

"Looks like someone is going to have to deal. You know… For the rest of our lives." We probably should have had a talk like this before getting married.

He turned us, so that he rested between my legs, on top of me. "Well I guess it's a good thing I like weird." He said, his eyes flicking down to my lips. I smiled widely and he pressed a sound kiss to my mouth.

"What? Why do you look so excited?"

"Because you trust me!" I laughed, happily. I pulled him down to my mouth again, giving him a passionate kiss.

"Well if that's all it takes to make you so happy maybe I'll just say "I trust you" instead of "I love you."" I shook my head.

"I like hearing both." I locked my ankles behind his back and fingered the collar of his shirt… wishing he were more on the naked and pounding into me side. "Don't be afraid to mention how pretty I am as well." I joked with a chuckle, nuzzling his nose.

"Oh you're much more than pretty." He said, kissing up my jaw. "More like gorgeous, beautiful." I moaned as he pressed kisses to the column of my neck. "I love you."

"Oh yeah that's good." I whispered, sliding my hands beneath his shirt.

"I trust you." He whispered, his eyes meeting mine again. "I _trust_ you." He ran his fingers through my hair and gave me a deep kiss. My eyelids dropped as I looked upon him.

"I love you." I smiled, still completely giddy.

"You wouldn't happen to want sex now would you?" He asked, sitting back on his knees and pulling his shirt over his head. I shook my head and pursed my lips.

"Of course not." I lied, he smirked down at me and yanked my tank top under my breasts. Then he stared.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." I griped after about three minutes of his staring. He leaned over the side of the bed and riffled through our bag.

"What are you doing?" I asked leaning up on my elbows.

"Taking your advice." He turned and snapped a picture on his phone, flash and all. "Just in case."

"In case what?"

"In case I end up on another two month sex ban." He deadpanned, reaching out and trailing his fingers lightly over the stone hard peeks. He then cupped them, one in each hand, leaning down and pushing them into his face.

"I'm in heaven." He whispered.

"Edward-"

"I trust you." He said turning to kiss the side of my left breast. "I trust you so damn much." I rolled my eyes and ran my fingers through his hair, just letting him enjoy the moment.

"Mommy!" Olivia screamed, I shot up, forcing Edward into a sitting position as well. I pulled up my shirt before hurdling the back of the couch and running for Olivia, who met me in the doorway. Edward was right behind me as I lifted the crying child into my arms.

"I had a bad dream, Mommy." She cried into my neck. Edward looked past me, letting Ellie know everything was alright.

"You want to tell me about it?" I asked, brushing her tangled hair away from her face. She shook her head tucking her head into my neck.

"Well it's okay, baby girl." Edward said behind me. "You want to sleep with me and mommy, don't you?" She nodded and I kissed her cheek.

"Okay, honey." I sighed, going to the couch and laying her down, before lying with her.

"I'll get warm milk." Edward said when Olivia sat back up, a little too shaken to sleep. I pulled her between my legs and rocked her slowly, resting my head on top of hers.

"Everything's alright, honey."

"I think somebody is going to come, Mommy." She whispered, her voice a little shaky.

"Why do you say that?"

"I dreamed that guys came into the house and they hurt you and Daddy." She said before her face crumbled and she cried again. My eyes widened because every once in a while Olivia would have a dream that would…

This is going to sound crazy.

_Happen._

She'd tell us soon before, at a time like this and it'd happen. My kid wasn't psychic or anything, but she did have her moments. Of course her dreams only happen half of the time, and that is when they _do_ come around.

Edward frowned, handing her the cup of milk. "It was here?" He asked, his eyes meeting mine. She nodded and I kissed her cheek again, holding her a little tighter. "Okay, we'll talk about this more in the morning. You two need to sleep." We nodded and laid down, Olivia between the two of us.

Once O fell asleep Edward touched my cheek. "Ones a sleep klutz and the others a sleep future teller…" I bit my lip and shrugged.

_Nights just got a little more fucked up in the Masen household._

…BBC…

**I know what you're thinking.**

"**Oh **_**please**_**. A physic? This is getting a little unreal, Danielle."**

**She isn't psychic, give the child a chance! Haha**

**I swear I am taking this somewhere.**

**Due to an early class tomorrow I am posting this with no beginning A/N and I'm sorry reviewers, you were amazing.**

**Also, I don't know how fucked up the updating will be for a few days, but it will be fucked.**

**Due to a pretty important birthday coming up this weekend ;)**

**So yeah, there's my explanation!**

**Review!**

**Um the Olympics… Go 'Merica… That's it.**

**Also two of the events in this chapter were legit. **

**The Sonic fiasco and the Monkey blow job thing were both events I was there for. Almost all of that dialogue was verbatim… **

**Except for like… character names…**

_**My life… **_

**But don't forget to Review!**

**Let's aim for 25!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers who I didn't get to respond to :( I'm so sorry. Thank you for your reviews though!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

…BBC…

I turned and jumped as a wide pair of green eyes greeted me good morning.

"Hi, Mommy." Olivia whispered with a bad case of morning breath.

"Hi, honey." I whispered back, slightly shielding my nose. I sat up stretching a little. "What's up, cutie pie?" I said through my yawn.

"Daddy's sleeping and I gotta pee pee." She said. I looked around her to see Edward lying face down, drooling a little.

_Handsome…_

I moved to the side, letting Olivia leave the couch/bed.

"Thank you, Mommy." She grinned before running down the hall. I turned back to Edward and whipped the drool out of the corner out of his mouth. He kissed my finger and turned his head away from me, still sleeping.

Olivia ran back out of the bathroom and crawled into my lap. She turned and played with my hair, resting her head on my shoulder.

"You want to wait for Daddy to wake up so you can tell us about your dream?" She looked over her shoulder at Edward who was laid out next to us.

"If he wakes up _today_." She giggled. She started to quietly hum to herself and I alternated between watching her be her cute self and watching Edward sleep. He shocked the hell out of me, as he often does when I'm awake before him, by just kind of opening his eyes. Not positive but I think he does it on purpose. His eyes just open, no start up blinks or anything, they just shoot open. Then he sat up, wide eyed and all.

"Good morning, ladies." He smiled before jumping over the back of the couch and heading into the bathroom.

"If I tell you guys will you keep me?" Why do they always assume we're all set to give them away?

"Of course, why would you ask that?" I asked resting my chin on her head.

"You kicked Bowie out for being weird. My dream was weird." She said fidgeting with her little hands.

"Well Bowie's always weird, and he isn't ours." Edward said jumping the back of the couch and bouncing me and Olivia into the air. We both landed back on the bed and she giggled and clapped while I rubbed my ass. I bore the brunt of those springs.

"Can I go now?" She asked, crawling out of my lap to kiss Edward's cheek and sit in front of the both of us.

"Shoot, kid." Edward said, poking my foot. I turned to him, pecking his lips in greeting before looking back to our daughter.

"Alright, we're ready." I said smiling at her.

"Okay, at first I was laying down next to Ellie." She said lowering her voice. "Then someone screamed and Ellie was gone. It scared me so bad, so I got up and went looking for you." She pointed at Edward. "And I heard Mommy yell," She turned to me. "You were being hurt by a big guy." She whispered, her eyes tearing up.

I opened my arms to her and she crawled to me, resting her head on my chest. "But I couldn't find Daddy at all." She cried, reaching out for Edward's hand. He held out his hand, holding hers as she spoke worriedly meeting my eyes.

"Then Seth and Tony came out of their rooms, and Seth took me to find Daddy. And… And-" She got choked up and I kissed her forehead a few times. It really did pain me to see her cry and feel upset. It was absolutely the worst feeling.

"And?" Edward gently coaxed.

"And you weren't moving. Then the bad guys brought Mommy out next to you, laying her down." She turned to look up at me. "And you weren't moving either."

"I'm sorry, Baby."

"I knew that you were gone." She pouted, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. Edward turned behind him, grabbing a tissue box for her. I took two and handed them to the crying child, meanwhile holding her to me tightly as she sniffled.

"It's okay, honey. Mommy and I will always be with you. Okay?" Edward said taking her snotless hand and kissing it. She reached for him and I let her go so that she could hug him.

"Don't let it get you down, baby girl." He whispered into her ear before pressing a kiss to her curls.

"I have a question about your dream, sweetie." I said rubbing her back. "Was it dark, do you remember what things looked like?" From past experiences I knew that when her dreams did come true, they were very detailed.

"The clock said ten thirty four. It was dark outside." I nodded and frowned. She was too little to have the burden of this on her.

"Did you have any more dreams while you were asleep the next time?" Edward asked.

"I didn't sleep good." Olivia said.

"Why don't you try to get some more sleep then? We'll all be here with you." He said as she leaned against his shoulder. Once he had her consent he picked her little body up and carried her back to her room. I stopped by the bathroom and ran through my quick morning routine before returning to the living room. I bit my thumbnail as I sat alone on the couch.

_Ten thirty four PM._

How was I supposed to get anything from that? I mean I knew the time frame, I guess. But that was it. We could get extra eyes on the house around the night time.

"Don't think so hard about it. I'm sure it was just a dream." Edward attempted to soothe me as he jumped the couch. He put his legs on either side of me, pulling my back against his chest.

"You never know. Maybe we should move again?"

"I don't know, baby. Moving so many times can't be good on the kids." He said laying his cold cheek against my neck.

"I know but I want them safe."

"They live with two FBI agents; they've got a lot more watching their backs. I think the kids are probably the safest they've ever been." He said massaging my arms and hands.

"I'm just worried." I sighed, grabbing his hands and pulling them around me. Just wanting him to hold me for a while.

"I know. You're a mother. It's what you do." He said quietly. "I'm worried too." He sighed, his arms flexing around me.

He let his fingers crawl under the bottom of my shirt, dancing across my stomach. I sighed, wondering what the best thing for us to do would be. When it hit me I sighed, before steeling my resolve and saying:

"We should send them away."

"What? Bella-"

"I want them safe; we can split them up if we need to. The twins can go with Carm, Seth with my Dad and Ellie with Em or Alice… I don't know." His forehead dropped to my neck and I frowned.

"There is always that option." He said removing an arm from around my waist to run through his hair. "I feel like they've been away from us all summer, Bella. I've missed them. I don't want them to have to leave again."

"Neither do I. I want them around just as much as you but… We can't keep them in danger just for our own selfish pleasure." I said looking over my shoulder at him.

"Let's try it out for a while, huh? They're already registered for school and everything." I turned to look at him sadly.

"Edward…"

"Shh shh _shh_…" He lifted his finger to my lips. "They are _fine_."

"I don't-"

"_Isabella._" I scowled at him as he lifted an eyebrow.

"Alright." I sighed holding up my hands.

"If you want to change something, we can try to alter our appearances a little. Ellie and I can start wearing colored contacts and she and O can cut their hair-"

"I don't know… Maybe."

"Whatever you think is best." He said, kissing my cheek.

"Okay." I sighed, patting his thigh before making my way off of the bed. "Want something to eat?" He smirked at me, and I sighed, knowing what was about to happen.

"A sandwich would be nice…" He poked out his lips and shrugged 'innocently'. I curled a lip before turning and picking up my book before launching it at him.

"Love you too, honey." He huffed after successfully dodging the book. "What'd I do it was just an answer?!"

"Yeah, well it's a sex thing." I don't know why I didn't expect what happened next but.. I didn't.

Edward was off of the sofa bed in .2 seconds, leaning against the entrance of the kitchen. One hand on the frame and the other on his hip.

"I'll show you a sex thing." He said wiggling his eyebrows, giving a little thrust.

I stared at him before pursing my lips.

"I know, I know… You hate me." He sighed dropping his arms and turning to walk into the kitchen.

"Oh you know me so well, dear." He nodded before quickly bending at the waist, causing me to run into his ass. "Holy shit, Edward." I laughed with a gasp before standing up straight and slapping his ass. He moved up to stand straight and I grabbed his hips, thrusting my hips against his ass.

"_Hello_." He said tossing me a saucy look over his shoulder.

"What in the hell is going on?" Ellie asked from the doorway where she stood with Tony on her back. He had his face buried into her neck.

"You guys are silly." He giggled.

"More like embarrassing." Ellie grunted in disgust.

"Elizabeth, if I hear you cuss again you'll get yourself a week without the phone." I said pointing at her, turning to the side so that the kids couldn't see me pinch Edward's ass. He responded with a not so secretive slap to mine and Ellie gasped.

"A _week_? For cursing?!"

"All you have to do is watch your mouth, kid." Edward said with a shrug, we both turned to face the counter.

"It's not hard, Ellie! I do it all the time." Tony said clumsily slipping down his sisters back.

"You don't cuss because you don't get what they're doing when they're all..." She said before sticking her tongue out to mock French kissing or something I guess.

Which was weird because we don't do that kind of thing in front of them.

"You don't have enough experience in that area to-" Edward's and my heads swung around, gaping at her.

"And you _do_?!" Edward shrieked, his voice raising a few octaves.

"Yes, Daddy." She shrugged crossing her arms over her chest. "I happen to know what sex is. I also happen to know that married people _do it_." She said raising her chin. Edward's mouth opened and closed for about a minute before I reached up and just held it shut.

He grabbed my wrist, turning the both of us as he whispered in my ear. "You need to give her the talk." He said sending a pointed glance over his shoulder.

"I think you're over reacting-" _The last thing I want to do is give Ellie Masen the talk._

_With my luck and track record, she'd probably surprise the shit out of me and teach __**me**__ something._

"she doesn't need the talk just because she knows what sex is."

"Well I think now is a perfectly fine time for the talk." He said.

"I'll only do it if you stay in the room." I challenged, knowing he wouldn't go for it. We'd both decided that I'd get Ellie and O and he'd get the boys. Just to try and save us all some of the embarrassment.

"No." He said quickly before shooting out of the kitchen like a bat out of hell and taking Tony with him.

I glared at the doorway he'd just fled out of before turning to Ellie. "Um so…"

_Give me a break. _

_I've never done this before._

"Have a seat, Ellie." I said pulling out my own chair and pointing to hers.

"Oh for the love of all that's- Am I going to get grounded?"

"No."

"Then what-?" She froze, giving me the expression identical to the one I'd just received from her father when she first mentioned sex. She let out an awkward chuckle.

"No…" She pushed away from the table. "Oh _no_…" She stood and I grabbed her hand.

"We have to."

"Since when did you become Daddy's bitch?" She asked, obviously trying to get me to pride my way out of the situation.

"Damn it, Elizabeth!" I huffed with wide eyes. Don't get me wrong, I was a bitch. But I wasn't _anyone's_ bitch.

_Anyone's._

"Uh uh, the crazy eyes aren't working today, Mama."

_Crazy eyes?_

"Sit down and let me tell you about sex." I said moving to block her exit. Her eyes widened and she sat down.

"Sex is a very important thing." There was a shriek from the living room.

"Nope! It's terrible. You never want it, Ellie!" Edward screamed.

"Hey, you want to do this, buddy?" I asked, rolling my eyes to the ceiling as I spoke to him. He stayed quiet and I nodded. "Thought so. Let me finish!" He muttered something unintelligible to Tony.

"Okay," I turned to Ellie. "Sex is important-" I started again, looking towards the living room and waiting for Edward's negation. He stayed quiet though and I nodded happily. "when you are in a _very_ committed relationship. You should definitely wait for the special one."

She frowned, "And how am I supposed to know who the special one is?"

"Um he'll preferably be the person that puts two rings on this finger." I pointed to her ring finger.

"Okay. Are we done?" She asked in a surprisingly not rude way.

"No. Another thing you should know about is if you do choose to have sex before marriage-"

"Which you won't!" Edward screamed.

"-you should know the consequences." There was a little bit of shuffling in the other room before Edward shot through the door, pulling out the chair next to me and spinning it around to sit on it backwards, and lean on the back of it.

"You _will_ get pregnant, you _will _get an STD and then you'll die." He exaggerated, only seriousness showing in his eyes.

"Uh, you aren't dead. I'm pretty sure you guys aren't exactly forty year old virgins." She said rolling her eyes.

"Well _I'm _not forty." I said shaking my head as I pointed to my chest.

"We do have STD's, everyone does." Edward said. "We just gave each other our STD's because we only have one partner. So it's okay to STD swap then. And the sex death will come soon." He lied. I rolled my eyes before leaning into his ear.

"You're really terrible at this." I whispered.

"Yep, keep building me up, baby."

"Look that was all a croc of shit." I admitted to her, giving Edward a 'shut up' glance. "Yes, you _can_ contract an STD if your partner isn't clean-"

"Which he will be." Edward assured, like ordering tests for a person he doesn't even know is normal.

"How would you know?" She asked.

"I've got my ways. I'm a cop. Resources are always nice to have." I patted his thigh to get him to be quiet.

"You sound like my father." I sighed.

"Yet I was never tested, so Charlie obviously slacked off." He said before sending Ellie a sharp glance. "I _won't_."

"Can I go now?" Ellie asked fidgeting with her hands.

"No." We both barked at her simultaneously.

"Now, Edward, if I'm going to do this, you have to let me speak." I huffed.

"Just trying to strike some fear into her." He shrugged.

"Well… Stop." I said with a smirk as I patted his back.

"Fine." He said.

"_Like I was saying,_ STD's are spreading very easily nowadays. So that's what you need to be wary of. If you get stuck with something like HIV or AIDS or something else… You just _have _it. Tell her, Edward. In less than five words." I said.

"It's bad."

"Good, baby." I smiled before turning back to Ellie. "And with pregnancy-"

"Tag me in." Edward said holding out his hand. I just stared at his palm for a second before slapping it. I decided to forego the "Seriously?" look.

_Saves time._

"Pregnancy is a much bigger deal than people seem to think. Kids are a _lot _to handle, especially at a young age and when it's unexpected... Trust me, I should know." I nodded, agreeing whole heartedly with the first part. I never really knew what it was like to have a child at a young age. Having a kid thrown on you out of the blue at twenty four was tough as hell. He'd told me, and I would hate for something like that to happen with any of the kids.

Or anyone for that matter.

"You weren't pregnant…" Ellie said with a skeptical look.

I lifted a finger, "I was, and he was a single parent for a good amount of time. Let's not forget that, honey." Ellie tossed Edward a guilty glance and he patted her hand, letting her know she wasn't a problem.

"You did nothing wrong, sweetie. Having a kid is hard at any age. Single or not." He said looking to me for my agreement. I backed him up before holding out my hand for the tag in.

"Really, the only way to properly switch speakers is by tagging each other in? _Really?_" I pursed my lips.

"Yeah, wait for your tag next time." I joked making her shake her head. "The other thing is that when you decide to take part in sex." Edward held out his hand and I shook my head. "Five words." I limited.

"With your _husband_."

"You should realize that sex isn't quite that easy and usually always has strings attached, no matter what. When you choose sex you also make an emotional investment in your partner. What they try and do with that investment is really in their hands after the fact, you know… if that makes sense. Like you don't want them to-" I bit my lip at a lack of words, Edward held out his hand again. "No, five words. You know the drill."

"Basically love you and leave you." He helped, rolling his eyes at my limit.

"That was six but… whatever." I said patting his thigh. "You were right." I told him. "So make sure you would give your virginity to the person you'd give your heart to."

"That's a good way to go about things." Edward said furrowing his eyebrows at his hands.

"I know, I just came up with it on the spot. I wish I'd known that back-" Edward's eyes widened and shot to mine.

"No, you don't say that kind of thing during the sex talk."

"Sorry." I sighed with a shrug. "So you can tell me, honestly, if you have anything you want to say. We are here for you all of the time and we always will be. If there's something you need to say-"

"She wants to know if you're sexually active." Edward blurted.

"Come on." She rolled her eyes. "I'm thirteen. I'm not quite that fast." Edward looked relieved and then his eyes went wide as he turned to me mouthing _'Quite?'_.

"Well I hope you wait. But if you-"

"Yeah, I'm out now." Edward said standing up from the chair and pushing it back in before rushing out.

"You two are a mess. That was literally terrible." Ellie laughed as she watched her father go. I ignored her and continued on.

"If you ever do… _You know_… I want you to know that all I want is for you to be safe. I can get you all of the proper contraception. Don't get me wrong though. I _strongly_ disapprove in sex during your teens. The last thing any of us needs is a little mini-Ellie or STD roaming the halls, okay?" She nodded and I gestured towards the door.

"You're no longer trapped." I smiled, she grinned and shot up. "And don't think I forgot about the cussing thing." I held out my hand, palm up and curled my fingers inward twice.

"Mom, really?!" She shrieked, before sighing and pulling out her phone, when I didn't budge. She handed me the phone and stomped out of the room. I blew a strand of hair out of my face upon realizing I'd been semi alone for another long, important talk.

"That's the second time this week, Edward!" I yelled to him, he peeked into the kitchen sheepishly. I frowned at him and held up two fingers. "_Twice._"

"I helped." He shrugged with a sheepish smile. "It's all about the baby steps, lover." I tried to keep a straight face but my façade cracked at the end. That _lover_ got me every time.

I huffed, "You're lucky you're cute." He smiled brightly at me and blew me a kiss.

"I'd like to think so." He sighed fluttering his eye lashes. He walked further into the kitchen and began going through cabinets. "I'm thinking maybe I should try to start working at the school again." He peered up at me and I shrugged. "That way I could keep an eye on at least Seth, Tony and O. It shouldn't be too hard to get back in."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." I said nodding as I cracked a few eggs into a frying pan. "That'd also make this whole thing a little more believable…"

"Yep, are you going to be alright by yourself here?" I nodded waving him off. I think we both knew his offer wasn't anything but polite. Watching over the kids wasn't optional.

"I'm a grown woman;" I smirked. "I think I'll be fine. I'd rather have you with them anyway." I quickly finished up the eggs and we moved on to pancakes and bacon.

"Bacon!" Tony screamed from the living room, my eyes widened as he skidded into the room, grabbing Edward's shirt to stop himself. I plated the food and placed it on the table before calling the rest of the kids. Edward stood over the plate of bacon boredly slapping Tony's hand away from the plate every time he reached out.

Edward informed the kids about his working at the elementary school while we ate. Olivia bounced and giggled happily while Tony and Seth looked skeptical.

"They don't have cops at elementary schools… Do they? Is this a bad one?"

"I'm going to try to _teach_ there."

"Teach what?"

"Math and Social Studies." He said looking up at Seth.

Tony furrowed his eyebrows, "I thought you fought bad guys."

"I do."

"Are there going to be bad guys at the school?"

Edward shook his head, "No, I'm just going to teach." Ellie frowned at her plate next to me.

"Why is no one wondering about the fact that we're having breakfast at two?" She asked, staring at her eggs.

"Because no one _cares, _Ellie." Olivia snapped.

"_Hey_," I said sternly, snapping at Olivia. "That was unnecessary."

"Sorry, Ellie." She apologized, Ellie nodded. "Can I play now?" She pushed her plate forward and looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Hold on, when everyone finishes I'll let you go outside." She nodded along with me and turned back to the table.

"Done!" Olivia said as soon as Ellie's fork touched the table. The younger three's eyes were glued to the window as they watched some of the neighborhood kids running around outside. Ellie's hand kept twitching towards her pocket, looking for her phone. And Edward...

Edward was stealing glances at my chest.

I chuckled and smacked his arm. "Stop, what's wrong with you?" I whispered. He shrugged and looked around the table, making sure no one saw him, before mouthing 'Horny' to me.

"Alright you can play but dinner will be at six thirty, and please don't hurt anyone." I said to O, standing as well, I had a lot of things to do that were kind of impossible between watching four kids and hiding from the Mafia.

We all parted ways after brunch, I went to start laundry, Ellie and Seth did dishes while Edward made the twins bathe. I had no idea how they got so gross after doing absolutely nothing but they managed.

Once they were clean and out of the door Edward and I went our separate ways for a while. He contacted the school and the bureau about working at the school and I did more laundry…

I sighed as I folded the twins' clothes, pursing my lips at the various stains. When I finished I picked up the basket and carried it down the hall, making various drop offs. I dropped the basket after running into Edward.

"My bad." He said picking up the basket for me and gesturing for me to go in front of him.

"So what did they say about you working at the school?" I asked taking the basket back and tossing it into the laundry room.

"Charlie is forging and forwarding the papers now for the office at school. Once they get here I'm guaranteed the job, since I worked in the middle school last time." I nodded and tossed him a glance.

"That's good; it'll make me feel better knowing you're with them." He hummed behind me.

"Me too."

"Stop staring at my ass." I said over my shoulder. He smacked it before pulling something out of his pocket.

"Hey, I wanted to show you this." Edward said stopping me in the hallway, holding up his phone.

"What is it?" I asked, peeking out of the bathroom window, checking up on the kids. I looked up at him curiously and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"I was looking at this website and-" He stopped talking and wrapped his arms around me, picking me up and taking me into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" I chuckled into his neck as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"This article" He said, dropping his cell phone at his feet. "says that married couples should be having sex three to four days a week." He nipped my bottom lip and pulled my t-shirt over my head.

"Honey, not with the kids right outside." I said trying to look over my shoulder out the window as he laid kisses down my neck.

"Don't worry…" He sighed pushing me up against the wall, next to the window. "I've got one eye on you and one on them." He said staring at my breasts.

I wrinkled my nose. "That's gross."

"Not like…" He frowned at me. "Come _on, _Bella! You know what I meant." He pouted at me and I pecked his lip.

"I'm sorry, sex me up, handsome." I winked at him and he sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness." He used his finger to flick the front of my bra open and I gasped.

"This is a back clasp." I sighed, as he broke another one of my bra's.

"So-_rry_." He rolled his eyes and pushed his pants down his waist. He set me down and shoved down my lounge pants. I used his shoulders to brace myself as I stepped out of the pants, and underwear.

"Foreplay?" He asked bluntly, looking up at me. I shrugged before nodding.

"Foreplay." I said with a nod.

He grasped my hips tightly before pressing a kiss to my lower lips. I gasped and his tongue poked out licking slowly up my slit. My legs quivered as he sucked my clit into his mouth.

"Fuck…" I whispered, gripping onto his hair.

"Are we good, gorgeous?" He asked looking up at me as he slipped a finger into me. I nodded, not finding any fucks to give about how rushed this was.

"Great," I panted, he stood pressing himself against me tightly, his length pressing into my stomach. I reached down and grasped him, stroking gently.

"I'm fine." He said moving my hand away. I gasped when he hooked his arm under my leg, pulling it up and thrusting into me. We both moaned as he stretched and filled me while lifting me off of the ground.

"Harder." I gasped, the back of my hand slamming into the wall above my head. He smiled widely at me before drilling into me, grunting with his thrusts. I bucked back against him whimpering as he rubbed against my G-spot.

"Good god, you-" He stopped speaking and kissed my deeply, his rhythm never straying. He pulled out of our lip lock and rested his forehead against mine, staring into my eyes as he pounded into me. I moaned out with pleasure and pain, as the knocking into the wall was doing a number on my ass and back.

"We don't have much time." He said looking out of the window next to my head. He increased the speed of his thrusts and one of my hands flew to my hair while the other slammed into the window.

"Oh yes…" I hissed, rolling my hips back against him. He bent his head down, sucking on the base of my neck while his fingers found my clit, rubbing tight circles over it and sending me reeling over the edge. He came soon after me, throbbing inside of me as he released, still sucking on my neck.

I kissed his ear as we both finished coming down, before biting it gently.

"You drive me crazy, woman." He whimpered, grabbing my tit and laying a slow lick across my nipple.

"You love me for it." I bit my lip and he lowered me to the floor. He pulled my hand down to his dick, which was at half-mast again.

The screen door slid shut and we both shot into action, I yanked on my underwear, pants and shirt before scowling at my torn bra. Edward pulled on his t-shirt and slapped my ass yet again.

"Come on, you don't need that." He reached up and grabbed one of my breasts, sighing appreciatively. His eyes focused on his hands as he lightly trailed the tip of his fingers over my nipples, making them tighten and strain against the fabric.

"Well _now _I do." I sighed at my body's involuntary reaction to him.

"What can I say? I have that effect." He shrugged, grabbing my waist and kissing my jaw. "You might wanna…" He brushed my hair over my shoulder before trying to toss it over my neck. Of course it was too short for that and just fluttered down around my shoulders. "Hickey." He pointed at me neck; I huffed and covered it with my hands.

"We should do that more often." He smiled, his eyes dancing with happiness.

"It calls for three to four times a week." I said suggestively with a shrug. We hurriedly washed up and I looked out the window to see more than just our kids in the backyard.

We both left the bathroom to see Seth and Tony filling up balloons with water. I tapped Edward's shoulder, "Deal with that please." I said covering my straining nipples as I moved to grab a bra from my suitcase. I hurried back into the bathroom, slipping on my bra under the shirt I wore.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" I heard him ask. I quickly fixed my bra and headed into the kitchen. I expected to see the water balloons popped and discarded but instead I saw Edward using a funnel to _help_ them fill the balloons.

Edward looked up at me with wide eyes as I paused in the doorway. "Go!" He told the boys passing them water balloons. Seth grabbed four and Tony grabbed four. Seth darted out of the kitchen but Tony immediately slipped and fell, landing on the balloons. I gasped as the water shot across the kitchen, splattering all three of us.

"Holy-" I huffed, shaking out my hands and shirt.

"Ow…" Tony groaned from the floor. Edward went to him and helped him to his feet.

"Go tell Seth to bring the balloons back in-"

"Agh! Seth, I'm going to kill you!" Ellie screamed from outside. I turned and jogged outside. Ellie chased Seth through the yard and across the street. I shrieked as they darted into the street. I followed after them making the other kids, who I'd never met, gasp and make that 'you're in trouble' _ooh…_

I looked both ways before stomping into the Fancineli's yard and grabbing Seth hand as he ran past me. Ellie slowed down upon sight of me.

"Do you two know how _dangerous_ that was!?" I asked pointing at the street; Seth hung his hand and passed me the balloons. "You could have gotten yourselves killed! Both of you inside, _now._" I barked, grabbing Seth's hand and safely toting him across the street.

"And you-" I said to Seth as we walked into the house.

"I'm sorry."

"If you knew it was wrong why would you do it in the first place?" I asked putting the balloons in the sink. Edward and Tony were on the floor cleaning up the water and then the mud as Ellie stomped past them.

"You're killing me…" Tony huffed at her as he wiped at the mud.

"Daddy said it was okay…"

"And you knew it wasn't. Go to your room for an hour." He frowned but turned and quietly went to his room.

"Daddy! Mommy!?" Olivia called from the door; Edward was on his feet in a second heading towards the door, with me on his tail. She handed me a little business card with two words scribbled across the front.

_Just Wait._

I turned to Edward with wide eyes. He raised an eyebrow and pulled the paper from my hands. His eyes flicked down to the paper up to mine, then to Olivia's.

"Where did you get this?" He asked her seriously, shaking the note. My eyes scanned the yard looking for anyone over the age of thirteen, finding no one.

"From-" The little girl turned and pointed toward the empty play set. "Oh, she's gone…"

"She?" O nodded and I looked up at Edward nervously. The only _she_ I knew of still working for Gerandy was Jane, which would mean that they were all extremely close. Close enough to know where we lived, close enough to know what our daughter looked like. Close enough to know that she was the only one not in the house at that point.

Close enough to attack us at any moment. Close enough to wait until our guard was down so they could ambush.

_Just waiting…_

…BBC…

**Hope you laughed and/or enjoyed!**

**I'm not really positive as to when the next update will be, hopefully before the end of the week though :/**

**Things are getting pretty busy…**

**Let's aim for twenty five reviews!**

**Thirty and you'll get a definite update by Friday!**


	46. Chapter 46

**I suck, how long has it been? I don't even know, but I'm so sorry!**

**Thanks to my wonderful reviewers who still read this even though updates are coming sporadically :/**

**Thank you: jkkhreedy, Yummy dummy, Eyemo, totes. Mah. Gotes, Stephanie Dainiak Cullen, ec620, steph A15, kelliekinz, Kayla, zombieland, DenisseWinters, dazzleglo, Heathbaby7, ohtobeyoung, Who'sTorchwoodHarryDoctorDraco, bearygirl, CLV6, teddywashere and Katiekat12321.**

**I promise. Alice and Jasper aren't too far off after this chapter. For those who asked to bring them back.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

…BBC…

"Wh- How did they find us? I thought Ty and Jazz were working with them!" I said, panicking as Edward picked up Olivia. I went to the living room and peeked out of the bay window. All of the kids were still out there, playing what looked to be tag as they ran around our cars and a little blue one parked in Ms. Isabella's drive way.

"I don't know, but we need to get out of the doorway." He said setting her farther away from the door before closing and locking it. "Go to your room and pack your bags, tell Ellie and your brothers to do the same." He told her calmly. Edward was always very level headed in emergencies. Meanwhile… I wanted to go and hunt that Jane bitch down.

Olivia pouted and tugged on the bottom of his shirt. "I just made new friends Daddy! I wanna play-"

"Olivia, this isn't up for debate. Go." He knelt next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Da-"

"Now." He said pointing down the hallway, his eyebrows furrowed. I wrung my hands nervously at my waist. Olivia scowled at Edward before looking to me and gesturing to him with an expectant look.

"Aren't you going to do something?" She asked, Edward stood until he towered above her.

"Olivia Violet." He barked, she spun on her heel and stomped out of the room. Edward gave me an incredulous look before pointing behind the child. I held up my hands, having no clue as to what had gotten into her.

"We need to get out of here. We can rent a hotel room if need be." He said turning and heading down the hallway. I nodded and bit my lip before going into the kitchen and helping Tony clean up the water.

Ellie came back into the kitchen standing over us. "Wait we're moving again? Why? We just-"

"We've had some trouble here; we need more room and whatnot." I said, picking up the last of the towels. "Go pack." I told Tony, he stood and walked back to his room rubbing his stomach.

"What trouble? It's been fine!"

"Just go pack up, honey." I sighed.

"I'm talking to Dad about this; all of the moving is getting to be ridiculous." I sighed and tossed the towels on the counter before waving her on.

_Since everybody needed a second opinion now…_

"If you must. We're still leaving though." She huffed and turned on her heel, spinning into Edward as he marched into the kitchen, phone in hand. I ran my hands through my hair and tried to steady my breathing.

"Bella?" I lifted an eyebrow. "Charlie wants us to stay." My mouth dropped open and I stared at him before snapping out of it and snatching the phone. It was kind of ridiculous that Charlie still had so much control over my life and what we did. I shouldn't have to confer with my father at thirty five. It pissed me off to no end.

"Charlie, we are not staying." I said as soon as the phone was at my ear.

"Hear him out, Bella-"

I turned my incredulous glare on Edward. "_What_? No, it isn't safe. You know this, Edward."

"_Isabella, you cannot continue to run from these people. They apparently have someone close to you keeping tabs for them. We don't know who exactly, but they do_." Charlie said gruffly through the speaker. I ran my hand through my hair with a heavy sigh. My eyes caught a movement behind Edward and I bit my lip when I saw that Ellie was still in the kitchen, watching and listening.

"Ellie, honey, go to your room."

"Why isn't it safe? We _are_ in trouble, aren't we?" She asked quite obviously panicked. "Daddy?" She whispered softly.

"You'll be fine, Ellie." Edward said, walking backwards for a second and mouthing for me to talk to my father. I watched silently as he turned and tossed an arm over Ellie's shoulder, steering her out of the kitchen.

I turned my attention back to the phone. "I want the kids out, Charlie. Keep me here. It doesn't matter, I just want them safe."

"_Of course, we need to find a safe way to remove them. Gordo has obviously done enough research to know who is who. Edward told me all about the note._" He said sighing, there was the sound of a door opening and closing before Tyler said something loudly. The phone was dropped and then the two of them were quickly going back and forth. I strained to decipher their words but ended up getting nowhere.

"Charlie?" I said into the phone after a few minutes of them… arguing?

Edward sauntered back into the kitchen massaging the back of his neck. "What's going on?"

"I… I don't know. I was talking to Charlie about getting the kids out." My eyes flicked up to his face to gauge his reaction, he just nodded, his expression unreadable. "Then Tyler walked in, they've been talking since."

"You don't think it's…?" He pursed his lips before rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"It's what?"

"Never mind, it's ridiculous."

"Just tell me." I put the phone on speaker and set it on the counter, turning to face Edward again.

"Tyler isn't the person on the inside…?" He said giving me a wary look.

"I don't think so. I've known Ty for more than fifteen years… If it is him, though, I'm kicking his ass." I said seriously. I had no doubt that I could take Crowley's ass out too. Tyler had been my field mentor throughout my training and I'd known him through Charlie since he'd started. There wasn't any way he'd betray us like that.

"Charlie?" Edward barked at the phone, the talking on the other end quieted and they shuffled around.

"_Have you all come into contact with anyone who would have known your _real_ identity in the past few days?_" I bit my lip and turned to Edward with a shrug.

"We've spoken to Leah… I'm not sure if she knows our real names or not. We only really stayed in touch with Jacob…" I mused aloud.

"_Stop playing games with them."_ Tyler huffed in the background. "_You ran into Lauren the other day_."

"Lauren?" Edward furrowed his eyebrows and I lifted mine.

"Are you fucking serious?" I said biting my lip, I maneuvered around Edward and headed down the hallway.

"Bella, where are you going?"

I gave him a look over my shoulder and yanked open the linen closet. "Probably to jail. This bitch is getting on my nerves."

"Leave the gun alone, honey." He said before jogging to me and grabbing my waist, pulling me from the closet where he'd hidden the gun safe. "We won't be able to get anything done with you in jail." He guided me away from the closet and coaxed me back to the phone.

"We need to get two things done before we take any further action, okay?" Edward stated his arm still around my waist. "We need to get the kids out and then we have to get Lauren out of the picture. If she is the rat."

"_We first have to figure out here connection to the mob. If we can sever that we should be fine_." Tyler said thoughtfully.

"Or we could just kill her." I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest. Edward looked to me with wide disbelieving eyes and I gave an uncaring shrug.

"_Look, maybe you need a little bit of a vacation, Bella. You're a little violent these days huh_?" Ty said with a chuckle.

"She's never liked Lauren." Edward sighed, "So this just kind of pushed her over the edge."

"I'm standing right here." I scowled.

"_You people are like monkeys! Stay on the damn subject_!" Charlie grunted. "How do you suppose we should go about this? I can take them if you'd like?"

"I want to split them up," I sighed tapping my fingers on the counter. "It'll make things a little more difficult for Gordo if we're all in different places."

"_I'll take the boys. Your brother can take the other two."_

Tyler's voice moved away from the phone as he said, "_I'll call Jasper, I'm sure he'd be completely apathetic about taking Olivia_." I chuckled at his choice of words.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"_You two figure something out. We should move the kids out ASAP_." Charlie said with a grunt. I nodded and bit my lip, forgetting that he couldn't see me. "_Hello_?"

"We're here." I said, but he'd already moved the phone from his ear. "Dad?" I picked up the phone, taking it off of speaker and holding it to my ear.

He huffed into the phone, "_Isabella_?" His voice was still blasting through the phone; I pulled it away from my ear.

"Wait, what the hell?" Tanya must have come into the office as we spoke because she let out an uncaring huff from the background.

_"Wonder what could have possibly happened to her._.." She said without an ounce of emotion.

"_Damn it, they've muted me_."

"Dad! Charlie, we haven't muted you..." I half screamed, Edward turned over his shoulder before shushing me.

"_They're probably having sexual relations." _

"Sexual relations?" Edward snorted; I elbowed him in the stomach.

"_Apparently they don't have any sense as to when the proper time for sex is._" He sighed; I could almost hear him palming his forehead.

"The fuck? He can't use a phone?" I said feeling slightly put out. Edward held out his hand and I shook my head.

"_They probably get off on the danger. They just can't contain themselves. Probably why they became agents_..." Tanya pitched in; her and Charlie were obviously off in their own little awkward conversation. I turned to Edward, eyes narrowed in anger.

"This bitch..." He pulled the phone from my hand but that didn't stop Tanya.

"_Of course if my sex buddy looked like hers I wouldn't be able to hold it in either_." Edward scowled before looking slightly sickly. I just glared at the phone.

"People just don't understand that we're married. We have a license and everything." I grumbled watching him try and unlock my phone.

"We've got more pressing matters, honey." He said holding up the phone. I leaned over and did it for him, when the screen opened up he pursed his lips.

"You pressed mute instead of speaker." He said handing the phone over. "Getting old..."

"It's not me it's all of this _new_ _shit_." I said wiggling the phone.

"Eloquent." He said nodding as he rolled his eyes.

"We accidentally muted you." Edward said. "So you want us to figure out a way to get the kids out?"

"_We can take them out in different trips for now. I'll meet you at the city line today and get the boys for you_." It'd be less conspicuous is they went separately. If Gordo even gets a hint of us trying to leave there is no doubt he'll attack.

Head on.

And that was the last thing we needed.

"Let's meet in two hours?" Edward suggested, peeking around me at the stove clock.

"_Alright. Works for me_." Charlie said. We talked details and planned to meet at some abandoned gas station to switch kids. Once we hung up Edward tapped my hip.

"One of us needs to pack and the other needs to find people to watch Ellie and Olivia."

"I'll find someone." I said with a nod before kissing his cheek and grabbing my purse.

"Hey, hold on…" He said going to the closet and looking for any sign of the kids. After finding none he opened up the closet and quickly grabbed my handgun. He made sure it was on safety before tossing it to me.

"Thanks. I'll be back soon." I said sliding the weapon into my purse before heading to the Black's back door. A much larger version of the Jacob I remembered opened the door and gazed down at me.

"Bella?" He smiled, pushing open the screen door. "Hey come on in!" He stepped aside and sent me that signature Jacob smile. "I'm glad you're back! Leah told me you got here a few days ago but I've just been too swamped at work and-" I bit my lip and kind of shifted from foot to foot as he spoke. "I'm sorry did you need to use the bathroom? It's right down-" He turned to point down the hallway and I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine. I just, I'm in kind of a time crunch and I need to ask you a _huge_ favor."

He looked at me like I was crazy for the forewarning. "You saved my life. I _owe_ you a favor." I let out a grateful sigh and patted his arm.

"_Thank you_." I bit my lip for what felt like the millionth time today. "I need you to watch two of my kids for like…" I glanced at my watch. "A while. We'll be back tonight at nine by the latest. I need to take my twins out to meet someone and it's all just-" I shook my hands, "It's all a mess." After it was all out I immediately felt ridiculous for asking Jacob, who I hadn't seen in _years._

But when push comes to shove…

He shrugged, "Yes, sure. No problem! How old are they, like five? Six?"

_Because apparently children don't grow in Jacob-land._

"Uh… No." I chuckled. "Ellie is thirteen and Olivia is six." His eyes widened.

"Oh wow… Okay, uh bring them on over, I guess." He rubbed at the back of his neck before gesturing to the door. "I can't wait to see Ellie again!" I stopped in my tracks, my mind on high alert. Of course I knew Jacob wasn't _really_ a threat… But when you have a teenage daughter you start to get a little paranoid around older men.

Maybe I should have waited for Leah to come back…

"Oh and Olivia too! I haven't even _met _her! I can't believe it's been five years… Wow." He smiled and rested his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, they're old now." I chuckled. "Is Leah home?" He shook his head before his front door opened and the sound of keys hitting glass rang out through the room.

"Never mind!" He laughed. He turned towards the door and I grimaced at the back of his happy ass.

"Jake?" Leah questioned from the door.

"Oh hey!" He looped his arm through mine and pulled me through the door. "Look who's here!" He said happily toting me through the house. Leah smiled at me, eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"She wanted to know if we could watch Ellie and Olivia for a little while."

"I'm sure she can speak for herself Jacob." She snapped before turning her attention to me. She gave me a large smile. "So?" I raised an eyebrow at her bitchy attitude towards her husband.

_Same old Leah._

"He pretty much hit the nail on the head…" I said, wrapping one hand around my arm.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, is that not okay?" I asked slowly trying to keep the malice out of my voice. She shook her head and waived me off.

"No it's fine! We'll be happy to!" I gave her a relieved smile and hugged the both of them.

"Thanks so much, you guys." They both smiled, "Alright, I'll go get the kids okay?" Jake nodded and opened up the front door, causing me to hold up a hand and step out of the view from the doorway.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked, noticing my backing up.

"Yeah, I'm actually going to go out of the back door." I gave them both an awkward smile and turned to go back through the back door.

"And you are _sure_ everything is alright?" Leah called, I nodded and gave her a thumb up before darting out of the door. I passed through the gate leading into my backyard and hurried towards the house. All the while staying vigilant for anyone watching or near. Of course there was only Ms. Isabella in her back yard glaring at me as she poured lemonade for her male guest. I gave her a short wave and she rolled her eyes.

"Is speaking too much for you now, young lady?" I let out a huff and she lifted an eyebrow.

"Hello, Ms. Isabella. How are you?" I asked in a rhetoric manner. I turned to walk towards her yard and she shook her head.

"I didn't invite you onto my property, so don't come onto it." She said as I lifted my foot to step over the imaginary property line. Her male guest turned and gave me a smile.

"How are you, dear?" He asked, my eyes widened as Jesse stood to greet me.

"Jesse?" I gasped, Ms. Isabella frowned at me.

"That's no way to greet your elders." She snapped.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Isabella." I said inwardly rolling my eyes. Jesse hobbled his way over to me and hugged me.

"I was wondering where you disappeared to." I chuckled before pulling away.

"I was going to say the same thing." He chuckled throatily. "I've missed your afternoon visits, dear."

"Same here, Jesse." I tossed a glance back at the house. "So you and Ms. Isabella?" He tossed the old bat a look over his shoulder before nodding.

"Didn't I tell you that my personal life was none of your business?" The woman asked putting a hand on her hip and leaning the other against a nearby chair.

"Yes, she's… she's the best thing that's happened to me in a long time." He said sadly, I nodded, knowing he was speaking of his wife's passing.

"Well I'm happy for you." I said internally shitting bricks because let's be honest.

_Jesse._

_Ms. Isabella._

They were like day and night.

But who am I to judge?

"Thank you." He smiled. "We'll have to catch up sometime, dear. I haven't seen you in months."

I nodded, "Of course." I lifted a hand to wave goodbye, because as great as it was to see Jesse. I had to be home to help get the kids out.

The door to Ms. Isabella's patio opened and a familiar looking man walked out laughing with another girl who appeared to be his girlfriend. "Do you have some time? I'd like to introduce you to my daughter and her _trouble making-_" He raced past those words, making me chuckle. "boyfriend." I nodded and put my hand down.

"Janice!" He waved her over excitedly; I lifted an eyebrow at the kid. Little Miss Janice was _nowhere_ to be found when Jesse was in the hospital. That alone made me want to shank her. If either of my parents ended up in the hospital I'd be at their side in a flash, despite our fucked up relationships.

I extended a hand over the fake line that Ms. Isabella was watching so intensely. "I'm Bella." I smiled tensely, she shook my hand and pulled her boyfriend closer to her.

"Jan, and this is Marcus." She smiled at me, something swimming in her eyes that I couldn't understand. I tilted my head curiously at her before pulling away and shaking Marcus's hand. He was around my height and built like a pole. Sturdy but skinny. He didn't look all that bad to me… He was also considerably younger than me, as was Janice.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." He chuckled squeezing my hand. I pursed my lips as I looked at him. I'd met him before I just couldn't quite put a finger on where. I shrugged it off and nodded before jerking a thumb over my shoulder.

"I've got to get home, but it was nice seeing you again, Jesse. And nice to meet you two." My smile dropped as I looked at Ms. Isabella. "Bye." She sneered at me as I turned. I hurried back into the house to find Edward setting the boys suitcases by the door.

"What'd he say?" He asked before striding back down the hallway.

"He said that he'd be happy to take the girls. Leah's there too. I checked." He gave me a weird look before heading back into the boys room.

"Okay, honey." He said. Seth left the bathroom fully dressed with a frown.

"I don't know A) why we are visiting _grandpa._ And B) Why I have to take a shower to visit _grandpa._"

"A) stop saying _grandpa_ like that, it might make him not want you and B) we don't want you stinking up _grandpa's _house."

Shit, he's got me doing it.

"I don't want to leave, Daddy." Tony frowned at his father as he and Olivia gripped on to each other.

"Let go guys." Edward said trying to split them, seeing as we should have left five minutes ago.

"You can't split us! We're twins. If we were going into adoption they wouldn't split us up!" Olivia wailed, hugging on to her brother tightly.

"And how do you know that?" I asked. It was true but six year olds usually didn't know that kind of stuff…

"We looked it up to see what would happen to us when you guys end up giving us away." She said pouting at me. I sent Edward an annoyed glance before crouching in front of them.

"We aren't going to give you away, right?" I asked looking up to Edward. He rolled his eyes and nodded before catching Tony off guard and swinging him into his arms and away from Olivia. I caught her waist as she went to run after them as they headed out to the car.

"Mommy, why?!" She cried, reaching after her brother dramatically.

"Okay, cut the crap, we all know you don't like each other that much." I sighed, picking her up and heading into her and Ellie's room. "Ellie, come on we're going to Leah's." I prepared for one or both of the girls to start crying about Edward and I divorcing, or us giving them away, but instead she put in her headphones and walked past me. Olivia hugged my neck and rested her head on my shoulder as we left the house and crossed yards.

"Hey!" Leah grinned. She bent her knees so that she could see Olivia's face as she hid in my neck. "Hi, cutie!" I pulled the little girl away from my neck and set her next to me, letting her cling onto my leg.

"Hey, Ms. Leah." Ellie said, Jake made his way down the steps and grinned as he saw us. I gasped as Ellie's ass made eyes at the hulk like man. I pinched her side as I pulled her into a hug.

"He's three times your age, behave yourself or you are so in for it. Understand?" She nodded on my shoulder before I pulled away. "Be back soon." I turned and hugged little Olivia too.

"I'll be right back okay? Be good." I said kissing her cheek, she nodded and the girls were lead over to a table of board games by Leah.

"Thanks again for doing this, Jake." I said giving him a short hug. I backed up slowly, "Alright, I've got to get going."

"No problem, see you soon!" He waved as I left the house again, this time from the front so that I could get straight in the car. Edward took off as soon as my door was closed, speeding past Jesse's kids who were on Ms. Isabella's porch kissing and out of the neighborhood.

"We're going with _grandpa_?" Seth questioned from the backseat. I rolled my eyes at his tone when he said _grandpa_ before meeting his eyes in the mirror. He sat fidgeting with his hands as Tony scowled out of the window like he was in a movie.

"Yes sir. Is that okay with you?" I teased, trying to relax a little. My eyes still darted around nervously, to all mirrors to see if any cars were following us. There was a beaten up red Chevy, a black SUV and a little blue car behind us as we stopped at a red light.

"Is that okay with grandpa?" Tony asked seriously, I turned my attention back to him. I bit my lip and turned to Edward who shrugged. It was horrible knowing that your children didn't feel at all wanted by their grandparents. Visiting a _still_ living grandparent shouldn't seem like something foreign.

"Of course," I smiled. "Grandpa is excited to have you boys." I said, trying to sound more certain of that than I actually was…

"_Have_ us?"

"Why would you give us away to grandpa of all people!?" Tony cried.

"You're _visiting_ grandpa for a little while. He isn't keeping you." I clarified.

"You guys probably don't know this but it's kind of illegal to pawn children off like toys nowadays." Edward said, rapidly checking his rear view mirror. He reached over and tapped my thigh, before turning the mirror my way. The same little car from the intersection was still trailing us. They were pretty far away from us but still there. I squinted into the mirror to try and get a look at who was tailing us.

I pushed the mirror back his was and tapped the back of his hand twice, letting him know I'd seen it. My right hand inches over to my hip, settling over my gun as Edward took the exit to the gas station.

"Calm down, our first priority is getting the kids out." He whispered, gently kneading my thigh.

"I know that." I said my hand on the door handle. As soon as Charlie's car was in view Edward pulled up right next to him.

My door was open the instant the car stopped. I pulled the boys out to stand between the two vehicles as Charlie and I switched out Tony's booster seat. Edward stood watch in front of both cars as we switched everything around.

"When will you be back?" Tony asked as I hugged him tightly and kissed his cheeks.

"Soon, but don't worry, its only grandpa, you'll be fine." I rushed out helping Tony buckle up.

I then grabbed up Seth and pressed kisses over the bridge of his nose and cheeks.

"You're going to be alright, right, Mommy?" Seth asked grabbing my hand as I moved to pull away.

"Come on, Bella. We don't have all day." Charlie said looking down at his watch.

"Dad, don't even." I warned turning over my shoulder to look at him. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Sethy. "We'll be fine, honey. You just focus on having fun with grandpa. Fun and keeping him off the ledge."

Seth furrowed his eyebrows, "What?"

"Nothing." I said quickly, I gave him another hug before guiding him towards the car. Charlie gave me an angry glare as I helped Tony buckle up.

"Sorry for being short with you." I said sincerely. He pursed his lips and in my opinion he didn't appreciate the apology half as much as he should have.

_There are only a select few people I'll apologize to._

_And Charlie isn't usually one of those people._

"Thank you for helping us, though."

"No problem." I gave him an awkward hug and whispered to him that we were being followed as Edward said his goodbyes.

"We'll take care of them though." I said, he nodded and shook Edward's hand before getting into his car.

I waved and blew the boys a kiss as Charlie started up the car. Edward and I went and got into our own car, watching as Charlie zoomed out of the parking lot with the kids waving to us.

"Tail them for a while." I said buckling up my seat belt. "There's a good chance they'll think we traded cars." Edward nodded and only turned on the car once the little blue Honda that followed us down zoomed past the entrance to the gas station after Charlie.

I held onto the 'Oh Shit' handle above the window as the car jerked and rocked its way down the gravel road. We followed the two cars down the empty street for a short while. Making sure we were out of their sight while they were in ours.

My eyes darted around the trees lining the road, looking for any signs of life besides us.

"Bella, they're going to shoot at Charlie." My eyes snapped back to that sissy ass Honda angrily. The driver, and only person in the car, slid a magazine into the butt of the handgun he held.

"Like hell he is." I pulled my nine out of the glove compartment and took it off of safety. My heart raced as the driver of the little bitch car in front of us did the same.

"Get the back wheels." Edward said as if I'd never shot down a car.

Well on the other hand...

_I hadn't._

"I've got this." I leaned out of the side window and tried to aim at the back wheels but failed miserably. I was too far right of the car to do anything. "Move the car to the left." I ordered Edward without turning to look at him.

"We're already up against the tree line."

Fuck.

"Bella, hurry the fuck up." He growled at me as the driver in front of us took aim out of his window. I pulled my head out of the window and frantically clicked at the button to let back the sun roof. "Bella..." He rumbled, I huffed before reaching up and slamming the slow ass window back until it jammed.

"Shut up, I'm going as fast as I can!" I said lifting the top part of my body out of the roof. A shot was fired as soon as I had my aim.

But it wasn't a shot from my gun.

"Oh god... Bella?!" I snarled and bit my lip as I fired a quick round of shots at his back wheels, just as he went to turn. The car spiraled out of control before slamming into the line of trees. Edward slowed our car down to a stop before jumping out and cocking his gun and approaching the other car. I bit my lip as Charlie's car got on the highway safely.

"Thank goodness." I sighed, sinking back down into the cab of the car. I reloaded my gun and hopped out of the car as well. Another shot was fired accompanied by the shattering of glass, I looked up to see Edward reach through the newly broken window to unlock and open the passenger seat door. The gunman had moved across the car towards the passenger seat when his side of the car collided with the trees. Edward landed a few punches before pushing the car door back so hard it almost came off of it's hinges.

"Mother fucker." Edward growled grabbing the man and yanking him out of the car, throwing him on the ground and sending him skidding across the gravel. He stalked over to him and landed a strong kick to the guy's side.

"I should fucking kill you right now." He said in a dangerously low tone, pulling his foot back again. I walked around the guy, pushing Edward back a bit.

"Honey, calm down." I said placing my hands on his chest. His murderous glare was still focused on the bruised and bloodied man at our feet.

"Move, Bella." He bit; reaching behind him into is waist band and pulling out his gun. I cast a look over my shoulder. I gasped at the sight, the guy on the ground was Marcus, Jesse's daughter's boyfriend. The kid looked half dead already he was knocked out cold. I then recalled seeing him at Gerandy's dinner; he was a part of Gordo's crew.

"Have you lost your mind? He shot at our children." Edward said turning that glare on me.

"I understand, but if you kill him we won't get answers." I said slowly as it all came together in my head. That mother fucker Janice was the one to give my O the note.

"What fucking answers do we need? They want us dead. End of mother fucking story!" I shook my head before shushing him.

"We can find out how much he knows about all of this." I said pushing his arm down when he aimed the gun at the boy. "If you kill him _you'll_ be the one in jail. I think the last thing our family needs are for the only sane parent to be in jail." His eyes softened a little.

"Come on, please?" I grasped on to his shirt begging him to meet my gaze. He locked onto my pleading eyes before putting his gun on safety and tucking it into his waistband. He didn't say a word before moving around me and lifting the guy into a sitting position against the Honda.

"He shot at our kids, Bella." He said quietly, sounding shocked.

"I know." I whispered back biting my thumbnail. We stood on both sides of the unconscious kid. "I know..." I said again, a little in shock myself. The kids had never been in any immediate danger.

Ever.

Which was a great thing. Because knowing that someone's shooting at your child is, certifiably, the most terrifying thing in the world. They were little kids who'd never done anything. They sure as hell didn't deserve this life we'd forced them into.

"I hope you aren't stopping me because of some kind of mother shit." Edward said after a moment. I turned and punched his arm. By 'mother shit' he meant not killing him because the kid looked young or whatever, son-like. It wasn't even close to the truth.

Marcus wasn't _that_ young.

Edward tilted his head back and to the side as if he could read my thoughts. His eyes met mine clearly saying:

_Neither are you._

"Stop, please. It'll save us an argument. I'm only thinking logically." I said before curling a lip at him. If we can get a few answers before turning him in it'd help our case monumentally.

"Alright, whatever." He said, pushing off of the Honda and going to our car. The kid started groaning and twitching on the ground below me.

"Marcus?" I asked, Edward came around to us and roughly flipped the kid onto his stomach. I pursed my lips as the kids face smacked into the pavement. He knelt behind Marcus and yanked back his arms, almost pulling one out of its socket as he hand cuffed him.

"Help him to his knees, so that he can talk." I told Edward, who jerked Marcus up onto his knees. I opened my mouth to speak and Edward quickly shut me down as his fist flew into Marcus's jaw, sending him to the ground again.

This was going to take a while.

…BBC…

**Again, I am **_**so**_** sorry for the long wait!**

**In truth, I don't know when I'll be able to update next… My classes start up Tuesday and my golf season (I know… I know… Golf whaa?) has already started. I have like no time… ever. **

**Hopefully it won't be another week :/**

**Review! They encourage me to write and help be towards my goal of 1K!**


	47. Chapter 47

**I know I'm horrible at this whole schedule thing but I've eaten my Miniwheats and I'm full and focused enough to tell you that this every other day thing obviously isn't working out.**

**So READ THIS! I will update Friday nights and more if I feel like it, but count on Fridays! I will also respond to every review with a teaser. It is my promise! **

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, your reviews seriously meant the world to me!**

…BBC…

"Edward… Pick him up." I sighed, running my hand through my hair. He pulled Marcus back to his knees, his fist starting to form again. I reached out and tugged on his belt loop gently.

"What? What could you possibly want?" Marcus asked spitting out some blood on the concrete.

"You were sent here by…?" I trailed off letting him finish on his own.

"Don't worry about it. Just lock me up already." He said, leaning back onto his heels and hanging his head.

"You'd probably get some time off for good deeds or whatever the fuck if you told us." Edward grunted, I noticed his hand closing up again as he forced himself to look at the kid. I slyly moved towards him and slipped my hand into his, hiding our joined hands behind my back.

"I wouldn't tell you anything if my life were on the line."

Edward's hand yanked out of mine and next thing I knew his gun was drawn and pressed to Marcus's temple. "What gave you the impression it wasn't?" Marcus gulped and met my eyes.

"You wouldn't." I kept an impassive façade and didn't drop his gaze.

I sucked some air in through my teeth. "He would."

"I _want_ to." Edward gritted, his hand flexing around the gun. Marcus's head was completely still but his eyes rolled up to glare at Edward.

"Then I will die for my cause." He said firmly before locking his jaw and staring straight forward again. Edward's head dropped to one side and he looked at me impatiently. Obviously unsatisfied with the lack of ass kicking being delivered.

I rolled my eyes. "Look, if you tell us what's going on we can make sure-"

"Bella, we won't be doing any favors for this asshole." Edward said sternly, pushing the gun into his temple a little bit more.

"Hey," I bit, widening my eyes at Edward angrily. "Don't make me get the Chloroform." I threatened.

"Oh, so fucking funny." He sneered at me before turning towards the kid. "Tell us what you know; I'm not afraid to put a bullet in your head."

"Come on, _Edward_. Listen to your wife." Marcus said patronizingly, smirking up at Edward. Edward curled a lip and knocked him a good one with the butt of the gun. Marcus went sprawling onto the ground and Edward marched over to me, gripping the top of my arm and tugging me behind his car.

"What the _hell _are you doing?!" He hissed, looking over the roof of the car.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me, since you obviously see me doing something wrong?" I shrugged. He glared at me and took several deep breaths, in through his nose and out through his mouth.

Just what the counselor prescribed.

"You're making me angry." He said slowly.

"_Always make sure your partner is clear on how you feel."_

"You and I are supposed to be on the same team." He sighed, pleading to me with his eyes. I rolled my eyes but stayed quiet.

"_Listen to each other."_

_See? I can do it too._

"This isn't some kind of good cop, bad cop thing." He said.

"_Respond to your partners words accordingly, without starting an argument. Let them know you were listening."_

"I understand that, Edward." I said, my words calculated. His eyes jumped from me over to Marcus.

"_Don't focus on your partners flaws. Explain without blame."_

"You don't barter with a criminal."

"You also don't beat the shit out of them just because you can't control your temper."

"Sorry we can't all befriend the people that fire at our children." He scoffed at me.

"_Then once you've explained, give your partner time as well. Listen."_

"I'm trying to get answers from him." I sighed, leaning against the car.

"_Come to an understanding between the two of you."_

"We don't make any promises to help the bastard. We just get answers out of him as best as we can?" He offered, raising an eyebrow for my acceptance.

"Deal." I nodded. He turned to walk around the car and I scowled. I realize its sounds bad but I kind of missed the heated arguments. Because they almost always lead into heated make up sex. But there was no happy, orgasmic ending to a problem solving _discussion._

Maybe a firm handshake.

_But it just wasn't doing it for me these days…_

"Fine. Tell us what you know." Edward demanded, tucking the gun into his waist band and folding his arms over his chest. Marcus was still on his side on the ground, obviously not strong enough to get up himself. I sent a pointed look at Edward, darting my eyes towards Marcus. He shook his head and I sighed.

"You will have to talk, because the less you talk the more jail time you get for withholding information." I said, flexing my jaw.

"I refuse. Just call the cops already. I'll do my time." He said, pressing his cheek against the hot pavement.

I pursed my lips. "What about your girlfriend?" Edward looked at me with a raised eyebrow, mouthing 'girlfriend?'. I nodded but kept my focus on the kid.

"Ever heard of visitation?" He snapped.

"Not between prisons no." I bit my lip.

"Leave Jan alone, she hasn't done a damn thing to you people." He grunted with the effort it took to spin himself until he met my eyes.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken-"

"Don't let that confuse you. She's not mistaken." Edward pitched in.

"she handed my daughter a threatening note. Harassment of a minor as well as five other people. Three of them minors as well. All together it adds up to years in jail." It wouldn't be the first time I kind of made up a jail sentence. We all stood, and laid, in silence waiting for someone to speak.

"I'm not going to talk for anything. Either you take my life and I go out a warrior. Or they take my life because I snitched and I go out a punk."

"The last thing you'll be for not telling us the truth is a warrior." I rolled my eyes. "You could be a bit of help and help me to keep us," I pointed between Edward and me. "and our children alive."

"Why should I give a fuck about your children?" I shrugged and walked towards him, circling until I stopped behind him and kicked him in the shoulder. There was a sickening pop that let me know I'd successfully dislocated his shoulder. Marcus let out a shriek of pain and rolled over until both of his shoulders were on the road alongside his cheek.

"Oh… I don't know. But you should probably consider the shit you say around us."

"What, are you in the mafia too?" He asked sarcastically.

"The opposite." Edward nodded to me and we both pulled out our badges, which he'd grabbed for us last minute. "Agent Masen."

"Agent Isabella Masen." I said, making sure the kid knew I wasn't just mocking Edward or what have you…

"This kind of shit is illegal for you to do!" He cried into the street. Edward rolled his eyes and nudged the kids shoulder with his toe. Marcus cried out again and pulled back, so that he leaned on his good arm before slamming his opposite shoulder against the street. An attempt to pop it back into place.

A failed attempt.

"Talk or I'll dislocate the other one." I threatened, making my way around him again so I stood in front of his good shoulder.

"I think I'd rather speak with a more professional pair." I clenched my jaw.

I was about seven seconds away from ghetto stomping his fucking head in.

"Good luck with that." Edward laughed; he leaned down and purposefully pulled the boy up by his shoulders. I studied Marcus's face, I had to give it to him, through our shit he's held strong and didn't even shed a tear-

Edward slammed Marcus's bad shoulder against his little blue Honda and tears streamed from one of Marcus's eyes.

_Never mind._

"Not that time?" Edward asked pulling the kid back to look him in the eye. He sucked his teeth before shrugging and slamming him forward once more, making Marcus cry out.

"He won't talk. Let's just take him in." I sighed going to stand in front of Marcuse as Edward held him up. I stood perpendicular to Marcus, lifting an elbow and rearing back to land a blow to his shoulder. I was honestly trying to pop the thing back into place but… I guess I missed. I tried once more and felt the disgusting shift as the bone fell back into the socket.

Marcus's head fell forward, almost landing on my shoulder. "Alright, fine." He conceded before pushing Marcus towards the back door of the car. I moved in front of them to swipe some of the child produced crumbs off of the back seat.

"Bella, what are you-?" I started brushing a few stray crumbs off of the seat and he huffed. "Really? Come on, move." He groaned. Marcuse chuckled between us and I moved aside letting him put the kid in. Once the door was closed I lifted an eyebrow at Edward.

"I think you meant 'excuse me'?"

"Of course." He said turning and rolling his eyes as he went to the driver's side of the car. "_Sorry._" I nodded and got into my own seat.

"If you two were in this car, who was in the other?" Marcus asked quietly from the back. I looked up and met his deep blue gaze in the mirror.

"Our five and eight year old sons." The only real flaws in Marcus's strong front were is eyes. They were extremely easy to read; at least they were to me. The mention of the kids made his left eye twitch and his impassive stare slightly remorseful.

People usually had a soft spot for small children.

"Yeah." Edward said after a moment of awkward silence.

Which only made things more awkward.

"Call Charlie and see what he wants us to do with him." I cast him Edward stern look and he rolled his eyes. "Please?" I nodded and pulled out my phone. Charlie and I spoke for a short time over the phone. He insisted that we drive all the way back to Port Angeles and drop off the asshole.

"All the way back to PA?!" Edward bitched as he got onto the interstate.

"I know," I ran my fingers through my hair. "As long as we all make it out alive, things will be _fine._" I said sending a pointed look to Marcus.

"Well, while we drive we can play a game!" I said with a clap. "Let's play twenty questions." I used the back of Edward's chair to brace myself as I turned to look back at Marcus.

"I'll start. Who else is in on this whole 'kill Bella and her family' thing?" I asked seriously with a lifted eyebrow.

"Should we start out with person, place or thing?"

"Shut the fuck up and answer her question." Edward snarled before jerking the car into the next lane. I put my hand on his arm gently before turning back to Marcus.

"You see…" He started off. "You should probably choose one or the other. I can't do both at the same time."

"Well you've managed to do neither so far, so I'm sure you can do both as well." Edward snapped at the smart ass.

"Did you people think I was _joking_? I'm not telling you a thing!" He said with an incredulous chuckle.

"How about every time you refuse us, I cut off a finger?" I suggested hollowly. I don't think I could find it in me to cut off his fingers….

But he didn't have to know that.

"My hands are behind my back." He said with a shrug. I leaned over the back of the center console to see him wearing flip flops.

"Fingers, toes. Same difference right?" I said before mocking his shrug with a scowl. The kid shrugged and lifted his foot.

"I guess it's a karma thing, huh? Take some toes you lose some toes. Well at least I don't have any children to be taken." He made a clucking noise.

"Excuse me?" I asked quietly, trying to hold back the rage that I felt in the moment.

"The thing is, I strongly doubt you're going to take my toes." He mused behind us, my eyes darted towards Edward, but not for too long. Just to make sure he wasn't focusing to hard on the asshole.

"And I strongly doubt anything will happen to my kids."

"Eh?" He questioned, as though he didn't believe me. "I don't know, they've already been shot at once. Their chances of dying soon are steadily rising. Wouldn't you say?"

"You are lucky we need you alive for this." I blurted out stupidly. That wasn't something you tell a person whose toes you've threatened to cut off. It gives them a sense of security, the fact that they are needed alive and well.

"I'm worth the same amount of answers to you, whether dead or alive."

"Maybe, but I'm sure you'll talk when we get the drugs in you." I bluffed, the kid rolled his eyes and Edward grabbed my hand.

"I have another question." I said, looking down at my hand as he stroked the back of it.

"How long have you and Jan been dating?" Edward tossed me a questioning look. There was a vibration somewhere and Edward let go of my hand.

"Do you two know each other?" He asked, sending me a curious look. Both Marcus and I ignored him.

"Again, not something I'm going to tell you."

"Don't be difficult."

"Don't be so persistent. You might tire yourself out. Because I'm not giving you any answers." He said, adjusting his hands behind him. "And if you waste _all_ of your energy you won't have any left to deliver empty threats." He said with a mock pout. I turned to glare at him.

"You've managed to do and say everything but the answers to our questions." Edward observed.

"You want me to tell you a few meaningless answers in exchange for my dignity and promise?" He asked incredulously. "Please, you are insulting me."

"Either you can keep your word and die in prison. Or you can tell us, and help a few children keep their lives." I said solomnley.

"Here's what you don't understand. You two have put away our leader, and boss. You _are_ _all_ going to die." He said as if we were discussing baseball stats or some shit.

"You would really take some _promise_ to the grave even if it costs lives?"

"My promise has cost many lives. Yours wouldn't be the first." I bit down on my lips before pursing them and unbuckling my seatbelt. By the time his sentence finished I was seeing red, my fingers and jaw were tense as I pushed myself to the edge of my seat.

Edward's eyes widened as he sent short glances my way. "Bella, wha-" I felt the car slow and shook my head.

"Keep going." I told him, turning in my seat and kneeling as I leaned around the side of it.

"Well it is my job to make sure no more lives are at steak due to a promise. Especially not mine and my families." His eyes zero'ed in on my fist as I pulled it back and snapped it into his mouth.

Because it was also my job to make my threats a reality.

While he groaned and wiggled his teeth, I turned to the glove compartment and grabbed a pocket knife. I quickly shook out my hand after seeing that he was staring at the tooth in his lap and not me.

"Bella!" Edward shouted from next to me. Because apparently things like the death of our family didn't really bother him too much. I tapped the bottom of Marcus's chin with the flat side of the blade, making him look at me.

He grimaced around a mouth full of blood, "You wouldn't do it. What would you say to the cops?"

"I don't have to say shit to them. I can make you disappear, motherfucker." I growled before catapulting my body into the backseat with him. I places the edge of the knife right against his Adams apple.

"Just remember, there is more to life than keeping promises." I said watching as he gulped under the blade.

"Promises make the world go round." He bit out, stretching his neck away from my knife.

"Promises are meant to be broken. Fucking tell me." I barked, pressing the knife tighter against him.

"Are they? I'm sure your _husband _feels differently. You know, promise… commitment… really the same words." I made deliberate eye contact with him and slowly shifted my hands until it was perpendicular with his throat. The tip of the knife was pressed into his Adams apple, only enough for him to feel it. I wouldn't kill him…

So soon…

"_Fine_," I mentally rejoiced at the simple word.

"Why were you sent?"

"They want you dead."

"Why you specifically?" I asked, the knife still pointed at him.

"I had a part in finding you. We looked you up by your previous case records-"

"Impossible. Or records are classified."

"We have a rat." Edward sighed from up front, I turned to see him purse his lips.

"Who-"

"It's not someone from your sector or whatever you call it. Every agency in Washington has the records of every agent. We do have a rat but they're somewhere else." He rambled; I reached up front and grabbed my cell phone, turning on the recorder app. I held the phone up in one hand and the blade in the other.

"Keep talking."

"My girlfriend has a friend who works in the school in Forks. I think her name is like Lori…? She said that the teacher she was interested in a few years ago was back. Edward Cullen." He said, his eyes darting from the phone, to the knife, to Edward and back.

"Lauren. Tyler's wife." Edward said from up front.

"Ex-wife." I clarified for no one in particular.

"Well she said you were back. You're file says that you went undercover as Bella Cullen. We didn't do much digging to find out that he was Edward." He rolled his eyes and jerked his head back from the knife as he gulped. I watched as he opened his mouth and tongued his front tooth before it tumbled out of his mouth and into his lap.

I wrinkled my nose, "Keep going."

"How much more do you want to know?!" I lifted an eyebrow and he sighed.

"My girlfriend and I moved around the neighborhood a little bit, looking for sight of you two or your kids."

"You have pictures of my children?" Edward said, I squeezed my eyes shut. I'm pretty sure all the awards for worst parents of the year had been stripped from Alice and Jasper and handed down to us. We can't even keep a few kids safe…

"Everyone in Forks who was assigned to find you two has pictures."

"From where?"

"Various files and school databases." He shrugged.

"You say everyone stationed in Forks. Who all is there and where are they?" Edward asked up front, Marcus went to open his mouth when the car stopped. I turned to see that we were now parked in front of the station.

"Answer before we get out-" Edward said before our car was half swarmed.

"Jan and I were the closest… The next nearest person is on the outskirts of town, by the school." He said slowly looking out the window behind me as he spoke.

Edward hissed from the front seat, "_Shit._"

"Damn it, drop the knife, Bells." Emmett said as he knocked the knife out of my hand. I went to protest when he grabbed my waist and pulled me from the car. I twisted against my brother as his arm pressed against my recently healed rib.

"We just got him to talk!" I yelled as I thrashed against Emmett.

"After holding him at knife point and knocking out some teeth!" Charlie huffed. "All of you, inside. I want you split up and questioned. Emmett, take the boy. Tyler, Edward and Marilyn you get Bella." I glared at my father as Marilyn pranced up to me and locked arms with me before forcing me to speed walk next to her as she skipped into the station.

We spent hours in the station, her asking questions while I responded or shut her down. Being the good little Marilyn she was she let me slide on answering some questions.

"Are-" She looked down at the file. "Marcus's injuries a result of self-defense?"

I shrugged, and answered noncommittally. "Sure." I watched as she scribbled down the word 'Yes.'

Like I said, this went on for hours. There was little interruption during those hours except for the minimal commotion from next door where Emmett and Marcus did their thing. After a while Marcus was sent into a holding cell for the night and Edward was basically carrying my half dead ass to the car after I'd fallen asleep waiting for him. Because let's face it.

I'm getting older and I tire easier now.

"How'd it go with Tyler?" I whispered.

"He pretty much just bitched about Lauren and other stuff… It wasn't really a legit interrogation. Of course, I didn't have any blood on my hands upon entering the station. Did Marilyn take it easy on you?"

"Yeah, she was pretty cool about the whole thing." He nodded and entwined our fingers, resting our hands on the console. "You did a pretty good job of making sure no blood got on the seats back there…"

"Thanks. I try to keep my blood spill amount down to a minimum when striking the fear of Bella into my victims."

"You sound mentally corrupt. Maybe you should go to sleep before the rest of your true self makes an appearance." He said with a soft chuckle.

"You love my true self." I teased quietly.

"Mental institution bound or not." He replied sending me a cheesy look. I nodded and brought his knuckles up to my lips for a kiss before leaning back against the seat and drifting off. My sleep was pretty heavy, as it should be after weeks of sleepless nights.

I didn't resurface until Edward woke me by gently massaging my thigh. "I can get the kids if you'd like? You can just go inside and go to sleep." I sat up in the chair, rubbing my eyes and shaking my head.

"No, no." I said with a yawn, stretching out a little in the confined space. "I can do it." I got out of the car with a slight stumble. I gripped on to the car for a second, trying to steady myself. Apparently it wasn't really a second because next thing I knew Edward had an arm around my waist.

"Hi, honey." I whispered turning into him and hugging him tightly.

"Hi, baby." He chuckled. "Let's get you inside."

"No, I want to see the girls first." I sighed sleepily. Edward ducked down for a second and I furrowed my eyebrows wondering what he was doing. As soon as my mind registered that he was carrying me, he was already at our door.

"Aww it's just like the day we met. In a not really sort of way." I whispered into his neck.

"I don't think there is that sort of way."

"There's always that sort of way, then there are really sort of ways and not sort of ways." I explained drowsily, there was a good chance he couldn't understand me anyway.

I didn't really understand me.

"Maybe I should exhaust you more often. You're cute when you're tired." He chuckled pressing a soft kiss to my pouty lips as he draped me across the bed in the room the boys were sleeping in.

"I'm always cute." I lied.

"Or angry, it's kind of a one or the other thing." He laughed making me give him a lazy scowl. "I'll be right back, beautiful." He said dropping a kiss on my forehead before leaving the room. As soon as Edward left the house there was a loud banging on the screen door. I turned on my side for a second with a huff before giving myself a few light slaps to wake myself up.

"Ugh." I whined as I moved through the house. I opened the door and was met with a rough push backwards. I lifted an eyebrow as I took in the cheap perfume and soft hands, letting me know it was a woman.

"Ah… damn it." I sighed before lifting my hand and wiping at my eyes so things weren't so blurry. I realized that in my state, with the low lighting I'd need my glasses to see her face.

_Well if there was any time to make a blind threat it was today._

"I will shove my foot so far up your ass; you'll taste my nail polish for a week." The person forced my up against the wall and a thin, cold blade was pressed to my throat.

_This is why I stopped sleeping._

"Calm down, it was a joke." I lied. "I'm not even wearing nail polish." I blinked rapidly, and squinted for a second as my tired eyes tried to focus on this mother fucker's face.

"Where is Marcus?!" She asked in a frantic voice, the knife trembling against my neck and the tip of the blade nicking me.

"If you would back up for a second, we could have a civil conversation and I could even serve you tea while we're at it?" I offered, holding my hands out.

"Tell me!" She shrieked, pushing the blade a little closer to my neck. I wracked my brain for the bitch's name, but came up with nothing.

"Hold on, chick." I said quietly. "Let me take you somewhere else. My children will be home any moment-"

"I don't care about your kids, I care about my Markie." I reached up and patted her face.

_Markie._

_Heh._

"Well I am happy for you, young love is-" My hand cupped her jaw, my thumb underneath her chin and the rest of my fingers splayed against her cheek. With little effort reversed our roles, tilting her head into a submissive position and then swinging us around until she was against the wall and I was pocketing the knife.

"I hope you know we are coming for you. As soon as Gordo hears about this, you're dead."

"Then I guess we'll have to make sure Gordo doesn't hear about it huh?" I asked before pulling back and head butting her. Her eyes rolled up into her head and she sank to the floor. My eyes shot to the door as Ellie and Edward's laughs rang out from outside. That Jan bitch was on the ground, passed out from the whole… head butting fiasco. I jumped away from her and ran into the kitchen grabbing two spoons and heading out to meet them on the porch.

"Mommy!" Olivia cheered reaching out, to hug me, from Edward's grasp.

"Hey, Mom. I _behaved_." Ellie chuckled rolling her eyes. She went to pull open the screen door as a groan emitted from inside. I hip checked the door shut, and out of her hand while I held my stomach.

"Hmm… Must be hungry." I rolled my eyes and held up the spoons to everyone's confusion. "Last one to dig a two inch deep hole get one hundred." I gasped as Edward snatched one of the two spoons from me. I took it back from him before holding them out to the girls once more.

"Not you, Jackass." I smiled, passing out the spoons before patting Edwards shoulder. "Daddy is going to supervise and make sure there's no cheating. Go right next to the steps." I said watching the head back down the two steps it took to get on our porch.

"What are you doing up?" He asked brushing my hair behind my ear. "I was hoping to get a piece of sweet Bella tonight." He whispered biting his bottom lip and grabbing my ass.

"While I was sleeping?" I asked, he chuckled and reached up to cup my neck.

"While you were _sleepy._" He wiggled his eyebrows and pulled us together tightly. "What happened to your forehead? Did you bang it on the cabinets while you were looking for spoons?" I shook my head and gave him a strange look. Because that was a detailed ass question.

"Why are you bleeding?" His wide eyes met mine and I smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Jesse's daughter is inside." I said as I pulled away and patted his chest.

"Who?"

"Oh yeah, funny story." I said as I turned and pulled open the screen door to reveal the girl sitting against the opposite wall clutching her head. Well I obviously needed to learn how to keep them down for more than a few seconds…

"Bella, what the fuck?" He asked going in and standing over her.

"I need you to move her out of here while I get the girls into their rooms. Please, baby?" I pouted trying to give him that cute Bella thing that apparently came and went by its own terms. He groaned and lifted the woman off the floor before disappearing into the living room. I turned and went back outside.

"Hey girls, looks like you both lost. So I'll do you a favor and let you go half. Ten each." Yeah, I know what you're thinking.

'_Who screws over children?! You monster!'_

_I understand, I'm a horrible person._

"How is that half of one hundred?!" Ellie shrieked standing up and wiping the dirt from her hands.

"It's half of twenty, which is one hundred double dimes." I said straight out of my ass. Ellie gave me a disbelieving look but let Olivia speak.

"You are making stuff up!" Olivia giggled, not caring because she wasn't really buying anything for herself at that age.

"Yep, okay both of you wash your hands and get into bed." I said before clapping at them to get a move on. Ellie frowned at me as she passed and Olivia pointed at her neck.

"Did you cut yourself shaving, Mommy?" She asked.

"No why would you think that?" I picked her up and put her on my hip, grabbing a towel from the bathroom I wiped off her hands and sat her on her bed next to Ellie.

"Cause that's why Daddy's neck bleeds. But he covers it with toilet paper."

"That's a good reason, but no. Mommies don't shave like Daddy's do…. Hopefully…" I said tucking her it. "Go to sleep now, sweetie. It's late." I kissed her forehead and then leaned over to kiss Ellie's.

"Love you, girls." The echoed back my words and I turned out the lights as I left the room and hurried into the living room.

"Okay, I'm back." Edward lifted an eyebrow upon seeing me as he handed Jan an ice pack.

_Jan!_

_That was her name._

"What the hell, Bella." He asked, gesturing to Jan. I frowned and walked closer to them. "Are you going to explain?"

I snatched the ice off of her face, "That's my ice pack, bitch." I snapped, tossing the ice pack onto a nearby table.

"And now we've moved into crazy Bella territory." Edward sighed, stretching out and arm and pulling me down on the couch so that he sat between the two of us.

"So I knock this bitch out in the hallway and you take that as an invitation to lend a hand."

"It's an _icepack_." He rolled his eyes.

"It's _my_ icepack!"

"Don't be petty, honey." He rolled his eyes and asked, "What's going on?"

"This is Jan." I started slowly, like I was reading a passage from Fun with Dick and Jane. "Jan is Jesse's daughter." I started chuckling because…

_I bet Dick did have some fun with Jane._

"What are you laughing about? Are you drunk?"

"No _no_. I'm just funny. But let me finish." I said putting a finger to his lips. "Jan is also Marcus's girlfriend."

"Who's Marcus?" Edward asked wrinkling his nose. "Jared's dad?" I shook my head.

"The guy that was following us." I said quietly, his mouth rounded out into an 'O'. "And she's-" I pointed at Jan, "The one that gave Olivia the note." I explained. Jan moved away from us as Edward turned his intense gaze on her.

"And!" I patted his shoulder rapidly and he turned back to me. "And she's the reason my neck was bleeding. She held it to my neck right after you left." I pulled the knife out of my pocket, feeling like I was five years old, and tattling on the mean girl next door.

Oh… _Wait_.

"_What_?!" He growled, and then he turned to look at me. I rolled my eyes; he didn't know what to do because she was a woman.

"Okay, look." I leaned over him to look at Jan, using lap as if it were a desk. "Tell me all you know about this Gordo shit and I won't make you taste the rainbow."

"What?" That was from Edward, I slightly nudged his balls with my elbow telling him to shut it.

"I mean… I don't know."

"You knew them well enough ten minutes ago when you threatened to bring them down here." I huffed, pushing off of Edward's lap and leaning against the arm of the couch for support.

"Are you the only two they had stationed here to watch us?" Edward asked. Marcus had told us the next nearest couple was on the outskirts of town. He also could have been lying.

"I don't know… Why? What's this some kind of police thing?" She asked her eyes bouncing from Edward to me.

"Answer his question." I said flipping open her blade.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

At the moment, we were nothing if not desperate.

_And a little violent._

…BBC…

**DON'T FORGET! I will update on Fridays now!**

**I know that my updating has been crap but please review and let me know whether or not I should continue with this story…**

**So review!**

**And if you do end up wanting more, I'll reply with a teaser!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Thanks to: Kayla, ohtobeyoung, dazzleglo, MaryMary123, PoppyLovesYOUU, totes. mah. Gotes, crazy-chick-4life, Who'sTorchwoodHarryDoctorDraco, bearygirl, 1234, Ec620, vannyboves24, Stephanie Dainiak Cullen, Katiekat12321, silversorbet, steph A15, DenisseWinters, shorty1773, zombieland, theamazingtracy, and Yummy dummy.**

**You're all greater than I could ever hope to be!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

…BBC…

"Lauren Crowley."

"No one else?"

"I don't know anyone else here!"

"So what made you come to Forks?"

"My father wanted me to meet his girlfriend and Mark thought it'd be a good time to go."

"So Lauren Crowley just randomly called to give you an update on my where-a-bouts?"

"Well, no. I talk to her every day and she had quite the thing for you… Is it not normal for your friends to call you?" She turned towards me and Edward snapped at her.

"Hey, focus on me."

"It was just a question." She looked to me again and I opened my mouth. Edward quickly cut me off though.

"She has no friends and I told you to drop it." Edward said to Jan, who started to snicker. "Is that funny to you?"

"Kind of-"

"I'm getting tired of this shit." He said running his hands through his hair. He turned to me, where I sat across the room observing their conversation quietly. As I was instructed to do after bringing up Dick and Jane. He stalked his way over to me and plopped down on the loveseat.

"She knows nothing. Literally." He said turning so that she wouldn't be able to hear or read his lips. It'd been more than two hours of us questioning her to no avail. I nodded and bit my lip.

After working in the field for over a decade it was extremely easy to tell the difference between a liar and someone who didn't know shit. Liars tend to be more calm than thee clueless ones. They also don't tend to look to empty headed. She had that certain empty headed look about her that told me she knew nothing. After extensive questioning about Gordo she revealed that what she'd told me was the only thing she knew. She knew that her boyfriend was in a crime family and that Gordo wanted Marcus to come down to Forks with her.

Literally that is it.

"What do we do with her?" I asked.

"Maybe we should call someone to come and pick her up…" He pulled out his phone and glanced at the time. "I guess I could take her back down… It's only what, an hour long drive?"

"No, I don't want you driving right now." I said running my hands through my hair. He tilted his head to the side and pursed his lips defiantly. I lifted the bitch brow and he backed down.

"We could ask Marilyn to come down." I sighed.

"Or we could just make sure she doesn't leave Ms. Isabella's overnight."

"Yeah, I mean, she doesn't have a car and Jesse is older, so I doubt he'd be willing to take off." I said my eyes shooting to Jan as she stood from across the room.

"Do you have a bathroom?" She asked.

_No, we shit outside._

"Down the hall first door on the right." Edward said without as much as a glance over his shoulder. "Leave your phone here." He held out his hand and she slapped the little phone into his palm. As soon as we heard the bathroom door closed I watched as Edward cracked open the entire phone, revealing a board of wires.

"Do you have any scissors?"

"No…" I answered. I leaned over the side of the couch and grabbed my purse, pulling out a nail clipper. I handed it to him and he snipped two small wires before handing it back to me. He put the two halves together and pushed until the phone made a distinctive click and turned on again.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my eyes shooting to the bathroom and back.

"I disabled the three and five key on her key pad." He said pointing out the small buttons. "Now I just need to…" He took the back cover off of the battery and popped out the battery setting both parts in his lap.

"Give me your phone." I pulled out mine and handed it to him, not really knowing what he was planning on doing with it. He disassembled my phone too, pulling out a chip I'd never seen before and sliding it into her phone.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"A tracking device. Just in case she decided to run for it." He said putting her phone back together. I watched as he then cracked open the entire phone, revealing a board of wires.

"Why was it in _my_ phone?" I asked watching his hands work quickly over the device.

"I had Jazz show me how to install one after we saw Gordo at the baseball stadium. I was worried that something would happen- that I wouldn't be able to find you for whatever reason…" My gaze softened upon realizing this wasn't a lack of trust type of thing. His eyes flicked up to mine with a sad frown before he looked at my neck. He turned and snatched up the box of tissues.

"You don't think we should go to the hospital do you?" He asked pulling away the bloodied napkin from before. He made my turn my chin up towards the ceiling so that he could clean up my neck.

"It's hardly bleeding." I said letting him do his thing. He continued to wipe at my neck before leaning over and kissing my chin.

"_Okay._" He rolled his eyes and stood, taking the used towel into our bathroom and disposing of it. Jan left the bathroom almost as soon as he was out of the living room.

"Go home." I told her, tossing the phone her way.

"I live in California…"

_This motherfucker…_

"Do _not_ leave Ms. Isabella's house. Do you understand me?" She shrugged and rolled her eyes in the same bratty way Ellie did.

"Get the fuck out of my house." I barked pointing at the door. She scurried out of the house with her tail between her legs.

"How the fuck is she going to come into _my_ house and threaten _me?_" I grumbled to myself as I stood and was immediately engulfed in darkness with a crack of thunder. The lights soon turned back on and I sighed.

_Shitty ass Forks._

I headed back to the bedroom and climbed into bed, waiting for Edward to leave the bathroom.

"You go on to sleep okay? I've got some stuff I want to do first." He said as he came out.

"Alright, but make sure you wake me up when you're done." He nodded and kissed my forehead before leaving the room. I laid down and calmed myself down until I was in a deep sleep.

It seemed like ten minutes later when Edward came and collapsed into the bed next to me, jolting me awake as the mattress bounced. I blinked sleepily at him for a second and by the time I'd woken up enough to say anything he was sleeping. I smiled at him sleeping form before reaching down and covering him up.

I silently slipped out of the room and into the hallway, shutting the door gently behind me. I crept down the hallway, pushing open the girls' door before peeking in.

Olivia lay sprawled out across the mattress her face smashed against the mattress where Ellie was supposed to be. I pushed the door open all the way before searching the room for any sign of Ellie. As soon as the room was searched, and Ellie free, my heart rate picked up, thundering away in my chest.

"Oh god..." I whispered to myself before darting down the hallway, checking the bathroom, closet and foyer. "Don't panic don't panic…" There was a slam from the kitchen followed by a mumbled curse. I snuck my way around the house until I reached the kitchen. Ellie was crouched over something in front of the open refrigerator. I sighed with relief causing her to gasp and spin on me.

"What are you doing?" I asked softly walking towards her.

"I dropped a bowl, but it was just the gross soup dad made earlier."

"When did he make soup?"

"I don't know… earlier…" She shrugged, I rolled my eyes and grabbed a dish towel before squatting next to her.

"Why are you in the kitchen, pumpkin?" I asked wiping up the… stuff. I honestly couldn't tell if he'd made tomato soup or chicken noodle. It was a wonder the man managed to feed himself and Ellie for years on his cooking ability.

"I couldn't sleep, and I wanted something to drink." She whispered, grabbing a handful of paper towels and throwing them on the ground. She sent me a worried glance the worry in her eyes seemingly enhanced by the refrigerator light.

"What's wrong?"

She ignored my question, "Why are _you_ awake?"

"Because I'm not sleeping." I said evasively.

"Well thanks for letting me inside your head a little." She scoffed as she stood and threw away the paper towels.

"Always happy to help." I said, rocking back onto my heels and closed the refrigerator door.

"Alright, goodnight." She said heading towards the doorway.

"Hey, if something is bothering you, you know you can talk to me about it right?" She let out a bitter chuckle.

"_Okay,_ Mom." I lifted a concerned eyebrow in her direction before stepping towards her.

"What's up with you?" I asked. She was all gung-ho about not sleeping and getting some drink before and now she couldn't seem to leave the room fast enough. She shook her head and started to walk down the hall again.

"Ellie, get back in here."

"I don't want to argue with you." She called from down the hall, still not coming closer.

"I'm not going to argue with you. Come here." I said pursing my lips as I put my hands on my hips. "And don't walk away from me while I'm speaking to you, do you understand?" She nodded and I gestured to a chair.

"Now talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?" She asked widening her eyes moodily. I bit the inside of my lip and leaned in towards her.

"Do you need tampons or something?" I whispered.

"What? No. What are you trying to say?" She huffed.

"Nothing. Just tell me what's wrong. Talk to me?" I probed, hoping to get inside her head a little bit. She lifted an eyebrow and I gave her a pleading gaze.

"I just, I don't know why you're so worried about talking to me _now._" She said, sitting back in her chair and folding her arms over her chest.

"You look like something's bothering you…" I trailed with a frown.

"A lot of things bother me." She said cryptically. "But since when do you care enough to ask about them?" I was torn between two different reactions, blaming it on hormones and letting her go to bed, or pulling answers out.

"I'm always here if you want to talk to me, Ellie." I whispered, running my hand through my hair. She let out another bitter laugh before pushing her chair away from the table.

"Look," I huffed, a little too irritable at the time of night to deal with her attitude. "If you want to talk, talk. But don't say that I'm not trying to talk to you. You are the one shutting me out."

"You won't listen."

"You wouldn't know unless you talked to me. I mean, _come on_."

She yanked the chair out from underneath the table and plopped into it. "Fine. You and dad keep trying to keep things from us? It's not working. At least it isn't on me."

I couldn't hold myself back from rolling my eyes. "We aren't divorcing, or taking a break-"

"I know that, I just hype it in front of Seth and the twins because they freak and then you freak and it's funny."

"You do that on purpose?!"

"Yes. But that isn't what I'm talking about."

"Okay…"

"You-" She paused, "I know that we're in some super dangerous situation." I gulped and she nodded.

"You aren't-"

"You don't have to try and convince me of anything, Mom. I'm not stupid or easily tricked."

"We aren't trying to trick you."

"Fake identities, _just in case. _A new house, _just for a while._ Sleeping with a gun, _just for safety- _Okay, the last one may make a _little_ sense but still." I didn't know what I was supposed to say. This is usually the part of the conversation where Edward says something…

"Ellie, I'm sorry."

"I don't need an apology, Mom." She said shaking her head. "Just tell me what's going on."

"It's nothing-" She narrowed her eyes at me. "I just don't want you to worry, pumpkin."

"I'm already worrying! I can't sleep at night because of this! You aren't the only one up…"

"Honey-"

"I'm tired." She said abruptly, cutting me off. She stood again and pushed in her chair.

"I thought you wanted to talk!"

"You want to talk, but you don't want to give me any answers. You know, like why I was suddenly taken away from _everything_… Jared, my friends, our house! I have nothing else to say to you." She turned and left the room before I could say anything. I groaned and dropped my head onto the table in front of me. I did owe her an explanation but what the hell was I supposed to tell her?

"Uh…" I looked up over my folded arms to see Edward standing in the doorway. His head was turned to the side as he watched Ellie stomp away. He pointed after her in confusion but lowered his hand after a moment.

"Bella?" He whispered.

"I'm awake." I groaned.

"It's two in the morning, baby. Go get some sleep." He said walking up next to me and rubbing my back.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep." I told him before standing.

"Well you know, sex is usually a good sleep mechanism." He said wrapping his large hands around my waist.

"Ellie is awake." He hummed at my words and nudged my head to the side with his nose. My eyes fluttered shut as he laid a slow open mouthed kiss on my neck.

"We can be quiet." He whispered, his words ghosted across the wet flesh of my neck and I shivered.

"I'm just really tense and stressed… I need-" My words were silenced by his mouth as he kissed me deeply. His lips trailed soft kisses from my mouth, up my cheek and over to my ear.

"It's also a good stress reliever." He said taking my hand from my hip and placing it against his crotch before rubbing up against it. "And I think we both need to be relieved."

"Edward," I protested weakly, my hand taking over the ministrations. He smiled and bucked into my palm, weaving his fingers into my hair and kissing me. The doorknob to the girls' room turned with a noisy groan and then heavy footsteps padded down the hallway.

"Why is Aunt Alice calling me?" Edward and I pulled away from each other with a snap at the sound of Ellie's voice. Edward rolled his eyes and Ellie rounded the corner with a glare.

"How did you get my number?" She asked into the phone. Alice's loud high pitched voice ranted through the phone and Ellie tossed it to me. I turned to Edward and mouthed 'later' before holding the phone to my ear.

"Alice?"

"Bella, you know that neglect thing I was telling you about?"

"They took away Bowie?!" I gasped, Ellie and Edward looked to me with wide eyes.

"No! I was talking about you neglecting me, you cunt!"

"Woah, we don't use words like that, Alice." I said. I waved off Edward and Ellie, telling them it was a false alarm.

"Shut up. You need to talk to me more often."

"Alice, we've been through this. I kind of have bigger things to deal with at the moment."

"Well that was bitchy! I've been through a lot these past few days!" She whined in my ear. She continued to rant for a second and I quickly found the mute button on Ellie's phone before realizing she'd went and got her phone out of our bedroom.

"I thought I took this away from you." I said raising an eyebrow.

"I- I love you?" She said with a sheepish smile as she wrung her hands.

Edward snorted, "Go to bed, Ellie." She nodded and left the room. I made sure Alice was still bitching on the phone before turning to Edward.

"You go back to sleep." I said reaching up to cup his face. I ran my thumb over the bags under his eye. "You need it. I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway." I leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth before slapping his ass.

"Go."

"Bella-"

"I'll be fine, I'm a big girl." I took Alice off of mute and held the phone to my ear again. "Go." I made a shooing motion and he shook his head, grabbing my hand and toting me out of the room behind him. He turned out the light and led us blindly into the bedroom.

"Are you listening to me, Isabella?!"

"Not really, but go ahead."

"Jasper claims that, as of yesterday, Snow White is his spirit animal." I snorted into my hand.

"Your husband is a homo_sexual_." I said stressing the last part of the word with a soft country accent.

"No, he's just intact with his inner-"

"Disney princess?" Edward rolled into bed, laying down and burying his face into the pillow. I paced next to the bed quietly as I whispered to Alice.

"No-" She huffed.

"Vagina?"

"Oh god! Bella, what am I going to do?" I furrowed my eyebrows and sat down on the bed, resting against the headboard.

"About what?"

"Do you think he'll stay with me?! Even though he is clearly batting for the home team?"

"Alice, he's dipped his wick in you for years. I don't think he's gay… Unless there's something you want to tell me…"

She ignored me, "How am I supposed to know he's not been entering the front and the back door?"

"I think it should probably feel different…" I furrowed my eyebrows and tapped my lips. "It's two different holes for one…"

"I meant me and other… other men."

"Men besides you?" I snickered.

"You know what I meant! I'm about to have his baby! I can't do this alone!"

"You won't be alone. Jasper's not into men."

"Eh, debatable." Edward sighed next to me.

"Check Edward! Please, he and Jasper hang out the most!"

"Check for what?"

"Check to see if he's a little bi-curious."

"Oh," I scoffed, "Alice! Come on!"

"Do it!"

"Okay, okay." I sighed before waving my hand around by the phone. "Alright."

"You didn't do anything!" She whined.

"Look I seriously doubt-" I rolled my eyes.

"Just check." She snapped.

I silently snickered but decided to go along with her crazy as shit request. "And how am I supposed to check?"

"Slide your finger into his ass and see what he does."

"You are a sick little person."

"I think the correct term is dwarf. Wait! The fuck? I'm not a little person, asshole!"

"Why don't you just ask Jasper?"

"He'll say no."

"Well gay or not, Jasper won't leave you or your children." I sighed, feeling like a bitch for even humoring her with the idea.

"You don't know that!"

"I had a choir teacher in school that was definitely not straight and he was married to a woman, and then later had children." I shrugged.

"You took choir?" Edward asked, butting into my conversation.

"Yeah for a year."

"Just long enough for them to figure out you can't sing huh?" He laughed and sighed before pulling the covers over his head. Now see, if I thought I had any kind of singing ability that would have hurt.

_But since I sounded like a dead cat…_

_I just accepted it for what it was._

"Pretty much. Now, stop talking. You're interrupting my time with my friend."

"I think your friend is interrupting my time for sex." He turned into the pillow before tacking on, "and sleep. Preferably the first though."

"Take the opportunity! And slip your you know what you know where! You can call me back after!"

"Alice, we kind of decided that area is a little off limits…"

"Limits?" She said the word as if she'd never heard of it… Which she probably hasn't now that I think about it.

"Why don't you just invite Jasper to a threesome with another guy and see what he says." I said just going along with her crazy.

"What?" Edward turned a confused look on me.

"She wants to know if Jazz is gay." I rolled my eyes.

"Just ask him… Or- or you can go along with the fact that he married a chick and take that as him being straight." Alice started speaking to Jasper across the room.

"Jazz, I have someone on here who wants to ask a question." She started. I rolled my eyes and looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Okay what's up?" He said to her.

"They want to know if you're into men."

Their side of the line got quiet before Jasper said, "Depends on who's asking."

"Bella! He winked. He winked!" She shrieked. I chuckled silently, shaking the bed and Edward who turned to me with an annoyed huff.

"You wanted me in here." I snickered.

"Are you laughing at me?" I tried to catch my breath before replying but Edward took the phone from my hand.

"Alice, shouldn't _you_ be sleeping?" He asked. "It's not morning down ther- Alice, we're only an hour away from you. It's like-" He turned to his side and looked at the clock. "Ten thirty here." He groaned. "Wait, no it's not." I looked at the display on the phone which read three am.

"It's three, what's up with the clock?" I leaned over him to see the number 10:34 flashing on the clock.

"Oh the power went out earlier remember?" He shrugged and I took the opportunity to get the phone back.

"Who the hell cares about what time it is?! Can you give the phone back to Bella now?!"

"He's right," I started, "You're pregnant. Go to sleep. Jasper is as straight as Jaspers come. Okay?" She sucked in a breath to say something and I hung up.

"Your friend is special." Edward said laying his head in my lap and hugging me to him. I nodded and ran my fingers through his hair.

"That's why we love her." I chuckled, Ellie's phone went off again and I picked it up, seeing that Alice was calling. I answered it and held it to my ear, closing my eyes.

"You shouldn't hang up on people! That's rude." She huffed.

"Do you have anything that you actually want to say? Or are you just dicking around?"

"This is exactly why I need new friend-" The sound of glass breaking in another room made my eyes shoot open. I screamed as something shot through our window and tumbled into our room, stopping at the foot of our bed. The canister let out a high pitched noise before the room started to quickly fog up. My nose burned with whatever gas was in the can and I started feeling light headed.

"Bella! Get up, go get the kids." Edward said, pushing me to get off the bed. He went to the edge of the bed where the swirling can lay and picked it up before tossing it back out of the window. "Go!" I jumped up and left the room with Edward hot on my tail.

I threw the girls door open, running to them. "Ellie!? Olivia?!" The girls were knocked out on their bed, as they'd been in the gas longer than Edward and I. Olivia was mumbling sleepily to herself.

"Mommy…"

"I think its laughing gas…" Edward said as he lifted Ellie from the bed, a lazy smirk on his face. I bent over and took Olivia into my arms. I looked for Edward before realizing that both he and Ellie were on the ground, knocked out. I gasped before drowsily stumbling towards the door with O.

Or at least I _thought _I was moving.

Arms locked around my waist and my arms fell limp, Olivia's limp body sliding out of them. I weakly threw my elbow back into the man's ribcage and to be spun around to see a blurred familiar face.

My head involuntarily dropped down and I was only conscious long enough to hear, "It's nice to see you again," Whispered in my ear.

…BBC…

**Review?**

**Yeah, so I'm going to stop making promises and do what my schedule allows me to do. **

**But I will try!**

**Next chapter we will find out who the familiar face is… And that he is the same person that's been watching them from the outskirts of Forks.**

**Tell me what you think?**

**Good? Bad?**

**Happy Labor Day!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Thanks to: ahhleesaaa, sethalltheway, steph A15, Ec620, DenisseWinters, totes. mah .gotes, Who'sTorchwoodHarryDoctorDraco, crazy-chick-4life, dr. meow1234, theamazingtracy, dazzleglo, ohtobeyoung, bearygirl, teddywashere, MaryMary123, Stephanie Dainiak Cullen, and jule2.**

**Never have I liked a group of people that I don't know more than I like you all! Thanks for your continuous support!**

**I don't own Twilight but I do own a new found online shopping addiction…**

**So wish me luck with that one…**

**Uh so I don't really know what to say about this chapter except it does get sad, so if you're feeling especially emotional today you might want to grab some tissues…?**

…BBC…

"_Ugh_…" I groaned lifting my cheek off of the cold cement I laid on. I blinked groggily for a second as I struggled to hold up my head, before just letting it drop to the floor. I let out half of a sob before bracing my palms flat against the cold and damp ground and pushing myself up. I blinked slowly into the dark room, my eyes only locking on an unmoving white hand.

I dragged myself towards the hand that I knew so well, using all of the energy I possessed to get over to that hand. I just needed to touch it, touch him.

_Edward._

As soon as I was within arm's length of the hand I let my body fall to the ground and slowly reached out to touch the hand.

"Eh-" I choked on his name as my hand shook with the effort to touch his hand. My fingers dropped down to touch his palm but fell through nothing. I let out a strangled noise of disappointment. I tried again to touch his hand which still lay upturned and just out of arm's reach. His fingers twitched to life, his thumb sliding over his palm to his ring finger. I watched sleepily as he began to scoot the gleaming silver ring off of said finger.

"N-" The word died out on my tongue as I watched the ring fall to the floor, wobbling against the cement. I reached out and gave a lethargic lunge towards his hand. He covered the ring on the floor with his hand before dragging it off into the darkness.

My stomach wrenched at the sight and I started to feel extremely dizzy. I let my head fall again and closed my eyes tightly, feeling the tears stream down my cheeks.

"Ed-" I whispered. All of a sudden something in the room slid open, allowing light to flood in the space. The sudden invasion of light stung my still shut eyes.

"Well look who's up." A deep voice chuckled. I warily opened my eyes and took a look around the room for Edward, or the ring. The room was just some dingy looking old cellar. Gray walls, ceiling and floor.

_Nothing._

"Get her up." The man grunted from the doorway. Two sets of footsteps hustled toward my before I was yanked upright. I hunched over in their arms feeling physically sick as the stood me up.

"She's going to throw up." The one to my left… or maybe right said. I honestly couldn't tell. Their voices just bounced around in my head, against the walls and around the room.

"Drop her." A third voice called before all of my weight was dropped. I fell onto my knees and then onto my face with no warning or anything to break my fall. They left me there for a moment and I breathed heavily, the effort it took to do the mundane task used up every last bit of energy I had.

There was what may have been a snap and I was yanked up to a standing position again as two men held me up. "Pl-" I coughed and let my head lull to the side.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Did you want to say something?" He asked. My mouth opened and closed twice before I gave up.

"Didn't think so. Let's get her to the boss." The guy said, before tilting my head up so that I looked him in the eye. My drowsy eyes locking onto his sharp blue ones.

"Fe-?" I gasped and choked on the air as Felix chuckled at me.

"Miss me?" He asked rhetorically before snapping once again and turning on his heel. He sauntered out of the room, tucking his hands into his pockets and moseying through the house as I was dragged behind him.

"Oh I missed you my dear, Belle." He said with a laugh. "Especially those cold nights I spent locked up in that damned cell. All alone." He smirked at me from over his shoulder. "It would have been just lovely to have had you then, beautiful."

"Never…" I basically whispered, as I couldn't muster up the strength to say anything else.

"Well, aren't you just a ray of sunshine today?" He chuckled and snapped three times at the men next to me who, this time, made sure I was steady on my feet before letting me go." I turned and lifted an incredulous eyebrow at the men's retreating backs.

"Yeah, don't get used to it." Felix said as he watched my look at the nameless guys. "I would have had them drop you, just for rejecting me… But, the boss doesn't want his white carpets dirtied."

"Ass…" I hissed through my dry throat. I coughed harshly after speaking and as soon as I recovered I was knocked to the ground as Felix back handed my cheek. A searing pain stung my cheek as I composed myself from the ground. I let out a harsh breath and gingerly touched my cheek.

"Hmm, I liked you, Bell_a_." He said stressing the 'A' way more than what was necessary.

_Wow, you know my name._

_Congratu- fucking –lations._

"And now… Not really liking you so much. Walk with me." I pushed myself to my knees before finding the strength to stand. My dizziness wasn't quite as bad as it'd been when I'd first woken up.

"Well before I give you the grand tour, are there any questions you'd like to ask?" We stopped by a counter that held a pitcher with ice water and he poured me a glass handing it to me. I wanted to ask what the fuck was wrong with him. First they kidnap me and put me in a cellar, then he backhands the shit out of me and now he's serving me.

_Normal, everyday shit._

I gratefully took the cup, without thanking him of course. I sipped the water slowly and cleared my throat. "Where are my girls?" I asked, my voice breaking on the last words. My stomach churned as he thought about the question.

"Felix, please?" I begged. They had taken my babies; I had no shame in begging for my children. I'd kiss his feet of that's what it took. Of course I'd sooner kick his ass before I kiss his feet…

He tapped his lips before turning and saying, "They're with one of our servants." over his shoulder.

"I want to see them." I said firmly before drinking from the cup again.

"What? No questions about your precious husband?" Of course I was worried about Edward. But the difference was he was a grown man, not two young girls. My children were my first priority.

That would never change.

"Where is Edward?" I whispered.

Felix smirked, "You'll see Edward soon enough."

"Is he alright?" I asked.

"Well, he looks a hell of a lot worse than you do, to say the least." I furrowed my eyebrows and my teeth dug into my bottom lip. He reached out and took the cup from my grasp before gripping my forearm and tugging me behind him. He took me farther down the well decorated hall until we stopped in front of a large oak door. Felix knocked three times in succession before pausing and knocking once more.

"You're late." A deep voice called from inside. I bit the inside of my cheek before wringing my hands together.

"Oh don't be nervous," Felix smirked down at me. "You only sent the man's best friend to jail and severely messed up his business." He finished and with that he pushed open the door and put a hand on the small of my back before shoving me into the room. I was still feeling a little behind due to the fucking _drugs._ So the rapid push sent me toppling into a nearby table.

"Don't be so dramatic." Felix grumbled before pulling me to my feet and leading me to a chair.

"If you wouldn't be such an ass, I wouldn't be falling on my face!" I hissed at him as he slammed me into said chair.

"Shut up." He huffed before taking a seat next to me. I turned towards the table slowly, not wanting to come face to face with the man that had ordered the capture of me and my family. When I did finally face him I regretted the decision. The fat fuck sat there next to his little teenage wife, glaring at me as though I was the devil myself. If you'd have seen the way he looked at me you would have thought I killed every loved one he'd ever had and his puppy.

"You've caused some problems, Miss Masen."

"Misses." I corrected before leveling his glare. He lifted one chunky hand and snapped his corndog thick fingers twice. Making me wonder why the fuck these people couldn't just speak instead of all the Morse code shit. The two men from earlier strode through the door behind Gordo with handcuffs making my eyes widen. They walked towards me emotionlessly and seized my wrists, holding me down and cuffing me to the chair.

"Now _miss_ Masen-"

"Where are my children?" I asked, knowing that he'd know and probably release a little more information than Felix's ass. "Why would you even _have _them?! They did nothing to you! If you want me, come for me but those little girls did nothing to deserve this."

"Listen-"

"We wouldn't hurt the children." Jane squeaked from next to Gordo. He turned his harsh glare on her. I looked at the woman, my eyes filled with hope.

"Jane, hush!" Gordo barked at her as though she were a dog. She shut her mouth though and sat back in the chair. Little did she know, she'd made this entire situation much less stressful. I mean, I still felt like I had this huge weight on my shoulders but just knowing my kids wouldn't be harmed soothed my nerves.

He pointed a sausage link my way, "Now you shut your mouth, girl."

_Girl? _

_This motherfucker…._

"And if you can't find it in you to do so then I'll have you gagged. And hell, we might even shoot your husband." He shrugged and tapped the tips of his fingers together. I t took everything in me to keep composed and try not to let his words affect me.

"Here's what you have to do." He said leaning forward, the chair sounded as though it were squealing for someone to shoot it, and put it out of its misery.

_Have to do, my ass._

I kept my mouth shut though.

For Edward.

I had no doubt that with the slightest indiscretion they would shoot my husband, and probably hurt my girls, despite Jane's words. The bastards were ruthless and would most likely do all of this in front of me.

"You're going to clear Gerandy's record. Only his. I don't give a fuck about those other bastards but I want Gerandy out." He said leaning forward and spoke lowly. "Reply." I squinted at him before rolling my eyes.

"I thought you already had someone on the inside?"

"And how would you know that?" I promised Marcus I wouldn't give him up. And even though the asshole shot at my children, I would keep my word. I was supposed to be the good guy anyway.

"You think we couldn't tell that something was wrong with our system? They weren't very good at their jobs." I said before lifting an eyebrow.

"I didn't recall asking for your opinion on whether or not he was good at his job. So sit back and listen. I need Gerandy out ASAP. You have taken out the leading man and you've messed up my money, and my lifestyle. Therefore, you will be the one to fix it. All of it." I opened my mouth to say something but then quickly shut it. "How you ask, let me tell you. You, being the professional, who's supposedly good at her job, will be released. Only you. Not your family." I let out a harsh breath and looked towards my lap. "And of course you'll be under surveillance. But, you will be going into your little computer system, clearing Gerandy's record and then you, by yourself will be responsible for retrieving Gerandy from jail."

I scowled down at my lap. His request was not only ridiculous but impossible. I couldn't just clear a file and expect all to be fine and dandy. Gerandy is in for life and that requires so many files and there are so many people involved that I couldn't do this even if I had a team of the most skilled agents helping me.

"Once all is complete, your family will be released." He said before sitting back in that poor chair.

I cleared my throat and raised a finger from where my hands were cuffed to the chair. He nodded and gestured to me with the meat slab he calls a hand.

"I have one question." I said, dropping my finger and letting my hands dangle down again. "Can we speak privately?" I asked him before pointedly darting my eyes around the room to the others. All I needed to do was to get Gordo alone and get him to drop this fucking plan. Usually men tend to be more stubborn in the presence of other men, not wanting to look weak. But id I could get him alone, everything just might go my way.

"No." He said shutting me down.

"Gordo, I want to speak about this plan and I refuse to do it in front of these assholes. I want to help you, not open up our security system to everyone in the world." Gordo huffed… Or that might have just been a normal breath for him. I couldn't tell…

"Fine." He snapped twice before pausing and snapping two more times. Everyone except Jane's ass stood and exited the room. Obviously she didn't understand whatever fucking snapping code they were using because she scooted her chair towards the table.

"_Jane!_" Gordo huffed; she looked up curiously at him with almost childlike confusion. "Get out, damn it!" He screamed. She shot out of the chair and scurried away from him, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Un-cuff me please, I can't think under these conditions." I bitched.

"No. You will have to deal with it." I huffed and rolled my eyes before using my feet to roll the chair forward so that I was able to semi lean across the table.

"Why is it that you want Gerandy out so badly?"

"Oh, this is what you-? No. I'm not having this discussion with you." He raised his hand to snap his fingers and I widened my eyes.

"Hear me out, I'm not going where you think I am with this!" His hand lowered and I sighed.

"Why don't you assume the position as the head now that he is gone?" Gordo lifted and eyebrow, but leaned forward involuntarily due to interest. The fact that the guy hadn't thought of this before obviously showed why he wasn't the head.

"I have no reason to-"

"All of that money you say is messed up? If you take Gerandy's role you would make all of it back and more. He has a hand in everyone's pockets, whether you know it or not. You could stop giving him half or whatever percent of the money you make, because you would be in charge. It's your time, Gordo. You let Gerandy rot in jail for a-" _lifetime. _"while, and you never have to split your cut."

"Yeah?" he asked. "You still owe me though, girl. Don't think you got off that easily." He warned with a wag of his finger. I scowled at him but waited patiently for him to finish whatever he was going to say. "You need to keep this under wraps. I don't want anyone investigating me, at least not until you help me get everything in order." He said.

"I will tell you anything and everything you need to know right now. I just ask one thing."

"What's that?" He had that look that said only if it's small enough. If I overshoot the amount of wiggle room I'd just gotten I could get myself into some serious shit.

"I just want to see me girls and Edward. Make sure they're all okay, and then I will tell you the main component of running this thing and laying low." He nodded and stood from his chair, going to the file cabinet behind his desk he grabbed a legal pad before sitting down again.

"Start." He ordered, and I did, even despite his lack of manners.

"Organize meetings with everyone that was under Gerandy. _Everyone._ You need to fully have their respect if you are going to do this." He scribbled this shit down on a notepad and I nodded. There was no way everyone under Gerandy would just switch over to Gordo without a second thought. It'd take years if not more to gain these men's respect since Gerandy wasn't dead. It might be different if Gerandy had died, because then they would for sure need a new boss. But with them thinking Gerandy could get out, they'd never listen to Gordo.

"After that make sure you have a small group of people directly under you that you would trust with your life. Have them watch a group of people that they monitor and collect funds from then you take part of their cuts. It's like pay it forward, except they'll be paying it backwards." He nodded again as his hand flew over the pad, copying what I said verbatim.

"There is only one more part to this you need to know to be successful. But, Gordo, I won't tell you shit until you let me see my family." I said fiercely, trying and failing miserably to keep the bite out of my voice.

"Fine." He snapped four times then once more and everyone except Jane reentered the room. Gordo covered the pad of paper and locked it up in the file cabinet before ordering Felix to lead me to my family. He came to me and un-cuffed me before pulling me, too quickly, to my feet.

Felix wrapped an arm around my waist and I then had no question as to who we were going to see first. I was taken back down the hall we came from except instead of going to the end of the hall where I think I was kept he took me down dome steps. I was immediately hit by the freezing temperatures of the basement, which was all stone. Felix walked me through the eerily creepy place before sliding open a heavy looking metal door.

"Listen," He said when the door was only opened a crack. "get to rowdy in there and I'll drug him again and lay into the both of you." I glared up at him and he opened the door all of the way and pushed me into the pitch black room.

"Turn on the light, Felix!" I yelled. I heard a snicker and a lone light bulb in one corner of the dingy room flickered to life. The little light illuminated just enough of the room so that I could see Edward's dark form up against the far wall. My stomach dropped as I took in the awkward position of his arm. It was apparent that they had already done a number on Edward while he slept. I was pulled from my survey as the awkwardly lain arm moved slightly and he hissed.

I went to him as quickly as my feet could carry me, and kneeled down next to him. I grabbed the hand of the normal looking arm and squeezed it gently.

"Edward?" I whispered, reaching up and stroking his face. I leaned forward and rested my forehead against his. I let my pent up and well hidden emotions flow freely as I took in the poor state of his face. He had a bruised eye and a busted lip, the red cut matching the angry looking red scratch on his cheek.

I hadn't even realized I had started crying until one of my tears landed on his cheek and slid down onto the cut on his cheek, making him wince. I cupped his face and pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose. I had let go of his hand to wipe my drenched face when his hand came up to touch my face. His eyebrows furrowed for a second as his eyes focused on me and he leaned forward slowly to meet my lips.

"It's okay, Baby." He said throatily, his eyebrows furrowed with the effort. That set off another round of tears and I buried my face in his neck, holding onto him tightly. He weakly rubbed my back, hissing as he did so.

"I'm here." He whispered as I clung to him and laid kisses up his neck.

"Edward, I can't-" I stopped and leaned away from him a bit, taking in his bruises. "Why would they do this to you?" He opened his mouth and I shook my head. "Don't strain yourself."

"I'm fine." He said before clearing his throat. "I woke up and had some issues with Diego." I furrowed my eyebrows, I hadn't seen Diego around.

"Diego's here?"

"Well, I beat the shit out of him so he's probably recovering somewhere." He said with a forced shrug. "They chloroformed me again after." He said, lifting the arm that looked to broken and shaking it out. I breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that it wasn't broken.

The chloroform thing explained so much. If he'd still been out due to the gas he wouldn't be so alert. Though since it was chloroform he'd only been out a short time.

"Have you seen the girls?" He asked, running his fingers through my ponytail.

I shook my head, "Not yet but I'm going to see them right after this." I said before standing and slowly helping him to his feet. "I'm telling Gordo how to become the leader of this little crime family in exchange to see you all, and hopefully get us out of here."

"Wait, what?"

"It was either this or clear Gerandy's file and give him a get out of jail free card. Gordo couldn't run this anyway. It won't be trouble." I whispered before cupping his un-slit cheek and kissing him once more.

I then remembered my hallucination or whatever that was and lifted his left hand. I sighed contently at the sight of the ring on his ring finger.

I looked up to meet Edward's eyes and whispered, "I love you. Please, always remember that…" I kissed his cheek and he looked at me with alarm.

"Why are you talking like that?"

"Just in case, Gordo decides not to make good on the deal and he ends up-"

"Stop," He whispered shaking his head.

"Bella-"I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Just- just listen, okay? They don't seem like the kind of people that would willingly keep a promise to an outsider. And just in case they don't keep the promise-" He ducked his head, resting it on my shoulder. I relished in our closeness, not knowing when the next time we could be together would be.

"I love you too, honey." He sighed against my neck. I closed my eyes, shutting out the dim light in the corner and just held him. We stayed this way for about a minute before the waterworks started coming and I soaked him. I clutched onto his back tightly, taking immense comfort in his embrace.

"And just in case something does happen to me, then Emmett, you're next in line to get the kids." I said jokingly to try and alleviate some of the sadness.

"Emmett?" He asked before letting out a gritty chuckle. "Oh, Bella..." He stood to his full height and kissed my forehead. He used the pads of his thumbs to wipe away my tears. "You have to stop crying, beautiful. I'm not used to so much emotion from you." I gave a weepy laugh and hugged him again. "Don't be so worried about them hurting you, you're helping them, and if you do it enough you'll be an asset to them. They'd sooner kill me than harm a hair on your head." I tried to keep my worry at bay. Even though I'd brought up the whole possibly not living through this, I didn't know if I could handle the thought of him not being with me, with us. It tore me apart. He did want me to stop crying though, so I would at least keep the tears at bay.

"The last thing I want to do is to help them." I said with a shake of my head. Putting Gordo at the top certainly wouldn't do them any favors.

"I know, but if that's what it takes to keep you and the kids safe, promise me you'll do it." He said moving back some so that he could meet my eyes.

"Fine," I whispered feeling my eyes begin to swim with tears. The little flickering light in the corner turned off and we both looked towards it before Felix's voice carried throughout the room.

"As sweet as that was... time's up." My eyes widened as I looked to Edward.

"It's okay, baby." He repeated his earlier words. "I love you."

"I love you," I echoed.

"Let's go." Felix snapped three times and his little fucking goons rushed into the room. One grabbed me and tugged me backwards. The other went for Edward, throwing an unnecessary punch towards him. Edward blocked the punch and got the under trained guy a few times before the two were on the ground. I screamed as the sound of a gun cocking echoed through the room and the fighting ceased. The guy behind me tugged me out of the room with his hand over my mouth. In the little light admitted by the door I could see Thing number two on top of Edward pressing a gun to his chest, over his heart.

"No!" I yelled into thing number one's palm. I struggled against him, but that didn't faze him one bit as he dragged me out. Once we were out of the dark room Felix slid the door shut, locking both Edward and Number two in.

"Don't cry." Felix cooed patronizingly, "You worry too much. He'll be fine." He smiled and a shot went off from inside of the room. My heart went double time and my stomach twisted violently.

"_No, no, no, no, no_..." I whispered to myself. "Oh god, Edward!" I cried louder. My sobs soon turned uncontrollable as I pulled on my hair. All of my body weight dropped and Number one let me fall, crumpling into a pathetic ball. It was almost baffling how that one shot took away two lives at once. I felt like a hole was being pried open in my chest, leaving me empty and hopeless.

"Why?" I cried into my arms, before lowering them to wrap around my torso.

Felix knelt down by my head but I was too far gone to even attempt to listen to him. My cries drowned out all sound; my tears making his face distorted and drowned looking. I felt like I was going to lose everything in my stomach just as quickly as I'd lost my everything. I cried so loudly I'm sure the whole house could hear me.

"Damn it, shut her up." Felix hollered from above me. A split second later I was kicked in the stomach and a fist flew across my mouth. My sorrow soon fell silent after that as I was once again hoisted to my feet.

"Now listen, Belle." Felix said as he took the other side of me and carried me down the house. "I suggest you straighten out-"

"You wouldn't want your daughters to see you this way would you?" Felix asked as I turned over my shoulder looking towards the still closed door.

I gasped through the tears, "How could you-?"

Felix's grip on my arm tightened and he gritted out, "I think you should collect yourself."

"My- Edward..." I whimpered. "Why-?"

"Why? Well you messed up some very important things for us. It only seems fair that we do the same." He shrugged and I looked at him with huge, wet eyes. "That and Gordo wants to make sure you're one hundred percent in. We saw Edward and your daughters as a possible issue. One down. Straighten up or you'll have two more to go." I gasped at his words. Yet I tried my hardest to pull myself together. For my girls.

"It'd be a shame for such young children to lose their father-" I sobbed and dropped once more unable to contain the raw despair that ate a hole inside of me. "And," he continued, "their lives in the same day."

"No, Felix, please don't." I turned towards him and clung to his arm. "They're just kids, they did nothing! Please. Take me and let them go-"

"I think we've decided to just keep you all." Thing one said from next to me. Felix sent him a pointed look that I couldn't quite decipher.

"This could be good for you." Felix went on, "good for the both of us. You get him out of the picture," another sob wracked my body. "And I could possibly get myself a Little ready-made family." He said like the fucking prick he was.

"I would _never_." I growled through my tears.

"That's what all recently widowed women say. You're grieving and I get that. But don't take too long because I'm not a fan of waiting." His words were the little nudge over the edge that I needed to completely lose it.

"You fucking asshole! How dare you?! There isn't a chance in hell for you. I will kill you and your fucking goons for this! With my bare fucking hands!"

"Not before we can reach the little one. What's her name?" He asked the asshole at my side.

"Olivia Violet." The man cooed giving me a creepy look.

"Don't touch her!" I roared, anger rushing through my veins. "I swear to god I will kill you!" There weren't words to describe the things hurdling through my mind at that moment. I had no clue where I was going to go from here on. No clue as to what I was going to do. No- I lied. I did know one thing was certain.

_I would get my revenge on each and every one of them._

They had taken almost everything from me just because they felt like it. Two of my children where hours away, the other two were god knows where and my husband-

_Everything._

I wriggled out of the men's grasp and threw an elbow into number ones chin, sending him stumbling backwards. I slugged Felix in the jaw before bouncing up to knee him in the stomach.

_Fucking bastards._

Then there was the sound of quick footsteps and I was tackled to the ground. My head hit the carpeted floor with a thud but the immense amount of fury I felt kept me going, fighting against the man who tackled me. The same man who happens to be the one that shot my husband.

My adrenaline kicked in and I shoved the man off of me before sitting on his waist and landing copious blows to his face and neck, punching him repeatedly in the Adams apple until he stopped struggling and fell still. After Thing number two went limp I was yanked off of him and pinned up against the wall by Felix and thing number one.

I roared, feeling wild as they held me still. It wasn't until Felix punched me roughly in the stomach that I finally stopped my own struggle. Gordo appeared behind Felix and thing one, glaring at me.

"Anyone care to tell me what's going on here?" He asked, I went to speak but Felix cupped my chin, holding me against the wall in a way that was both choking me and rendering me unable to speak at the same time.

"We were having some issues with Ms. Bella." Felix answered before tightening his fingers on my tear slicked jaw.

"I don't give a fuck about any problems you and Isabella have. She's helping me so you follow through with my orders." Gordo ordered before waddling over to thing number two and checking his pulse. I glared over at him as he sighed and snapped four times in quick succession. Thing one left my side and grabbed his fellow Seuss character before dragging him out of the room.

"I said take her to her husband and then her children. What about that was confusing?" Gordo asked Felix who let go of me and spun to face Gordo. I slid down the wall until I was firmly on my feet again before ducking my head and wiping at my damp cheeks.

"Nothing, we'll go now." Felix grabbed me by the arm and turned us so that we walked away from Gordo. He opened a door, walking down a pristine white hallway. The hallway was lined with white doors and black and white photos.

"Let go of me, bastard." I said pulling away from him. I tugged my hands through my hair and tugged roughly on the ends. He stopped at a door and knocked twice. There was a meek 'Come in.' from inside the room and Felix twisted the door knob before stepping in.

The room was extremely bright, almost blindingly so. I squinted against the light filtering into the room through the sheer lace curtains. The walls were painted a light blue and it had a very feminine touch. Though what really drew my eyes were the four ladies in the corner of the room sitting around a small table.

Olivia had jumped up when the door opened and darted towards me in less than a second.

"Mommy!" She sobbed flinging herself into my arms and burying her head into my neck. Her tears soaked my shoulder as I kissed the side of her head.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry." I whispered against her hair. "Mommy's so sorry." If we would have taken more precautions, there's a good chance none of us would be here. My girls would have been in school along with their brothers and Edward…

Edward and I would be off arguing about something stupid.

The thought knocked the wind out of me, making me gasp into Olivia's hair. I kissed her hair again before feeling Ellie's arms wrap around my waist. I turned to her and kissed her forehead, holding her to me tightly.

"I'm sorry, pumpkin." I set Olivia on her feet so I could fully hug my eldest. Olivia didn't go far though she just wrapped her arms around my waist. I turned towards our audience of Jane, Felix and the same made I'd seen at Gerandy's before clearing my throat.

"Can we have a moment?" I whispered.

"You should probably tell your kids about the _incident,_ Bella_._" Felix smirked and the only thing that kept me from ripping his head off were the little girls clinging to my waist.

"Leave." I hissed, Jane and the maid turned to exit the room and I bit my lip, trying to muster up the courage to be there for my daughters.

Olivia looked up to me with her big green eyes glistening. "Where's Daddy?" My stomach twisted again and I felt a nervous pressure in my neck. How do you tell two children that they'd just lost their father?

"I- I don't know." I lied, before trying to regulate my breathing. "Have they been treating you two alright?" I asked taking their hands and leading them to the bed in the middle of the room.

"They were nice to me. I like Cindy." Olivia said climbing into my lap.

"I thought we had been taken from you." Ellie said honestly, scooting impossibly closer to me. "I'm sorry for what I said last night.. I uh, I'm just sorry." She said quietly.

"It's okay, baby." I said wrapping an arm around her and hugging her to my chest. I alternated between kissing Ellie and Olivia's heads and holding back tears.

"I thought we were never going to see you again." I shook my head.

"No, honey. You're stuck with me." I teased with a sniffle. "I love you two, don't you ever forget it." I said, knowing that those few words would be essential to the girls. Especially if I end up getting taken out. As easily as they'd shot Edward I would have thought I would have died a while ago. I'd committed way greater offenses than Edward had and all I got was a little roughed up.

There was a quick knock on the door and the three of us looked at it but said nothing. After a few seconds Cindy peaked in, and then opened the door enough for her wide frame to slide through.

"They want me to take the girls down for dinner, Miss Bella." She said before ducking her head. I slid Olivia off of my lap and stood from the bed, going over to Cindy and whispering in her ear.

"You watch out for my children." I said, a little body shot through the door half knocking Cindy over as she stood there. Jane barreled into me and hugged me tightly, wailing into my ear.

"I didn't know they would- Belle I'm so sorry. Gordy told me what happened to Eddie-" I shot a look to the girls who were on the bed.

"You two go and eat."

Jane was still wailing in my ear, "I am so sorry, Belle! I-"

"Go, I'll see you later." I snapped at the girls. They jumped off of the bed Ellie walked past us holding Olivia in her arms.

"Mommy, I don't want to-"

Jane sobbed against my neck, "I didn't think they would kill him!" My eyes shot to Ellie who stared at us with wide eyes.

"Mom, is Daddy dead?" She asked me, her eyes starting to water. I wanted to shake my head. I wanted to tell her of course not, because that was ridiculous. I wished it weren't true, but it was so I had to settle with the truth.

Olivia's head whipped between the two of us in confusion. She was still too young to understand what death was and the conversation was completely lost on her. I looked between the absolute horror on Ellie's face and the confusion on Olivia's before my lip quivered and I nodded.

Ellie fell into Cindy, her eyes wide and mouth dropped open. I let out a harsh sob feeling tears streak down my face once more.

I whispered, "I'm so sorry."

…BBC…

**Yeah… So I know it's not too happy at the moment…**

**But don't drop the story because come on, two stories and 49 chapters later you are still with me.**

**You don't want to not know what happens in the end…!**

**There will most likely be a few more chapters and then the end :(**

**So review and tell me what you think about the chapter!**

**If you review I will give you an EPOV of what happened in that cellar after Felix and the Things came in.**

**Just letting you know it won't be full chapter length but it will give you a little more information!**

**So review!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Thanks to:****rlwoods, Katiekat12321, totes .mah .gotes, MaryMary123, superimpala, ohtobeyoung, basketsarah120, sandra moore, Ellelovesedward, lovestuck93, ahhleesaaa, luv2dance, 1234, DenisseWinters, EdwArd-DiMiTri, DarkArrow62, steph A15, bearygirl, dowlingnana, Ec620, Melnaugh, Heath16, i. heart. the. doctor, Stephanie Dainiak Cullen, dazzleglo, sethalltheway, jkkhreedy, jm1502, Kayla, twilight642531, and shanese21.**

**Thank you so much! You helped me reach my goal of 1,000 reviews and that literally made my entire week!**

**Maybe I should kill of important characters more often… Hahaha just kidding**

**Hang in there ladies… This is another sad one…**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies. **

…BBC…

_It's been three days._

_Three days since they killed my husband._

_Three days of pure misery._

_Three days of the nightmare that was never ending._

"Mommy, you should eat." Olivia said pushing her bowl of cereal in front of me. "You don't look good." I pushed her bowl back in front of her and gave her a weak smile.

Three days of forced smiles.

Three days of not being able to stomach food.

"I'm not hungry. You need to eat though, food helps you grow." I said scooting my chair closer to hers. She smiled up at me and pulled herself into my lap. It was harder to keep up with little Olivia now than ever. She didn't understand that her father wasn't coming back, and I didn't want to crush her by telling her so.

Then there was Ellie.

Ellie was worse than I was. She didn't leave the room they'd given to her. She wouldn't even let me see her, which tore me apart. She was suffering alone, going through something as big as this by herself.

I wished I could help, I really did.

But she wouldn't let me. The only person permitted into the room was Cindy, who brought food and drinks to her. At least she was eating though, that provided me with some solace.

"I'm done with my cereal, Mommy." Olivia said before pushing the bowl away and turning to look into my eyes. Her large green eyes glinted with a childlike innocence that could make anyone feel a little better.

"Mommy…" She trailed as she brought her little hands up and squeezed my cheeks together. "Fish. Mommy-" She let my cheeks out before pushing them back in. "Fish." She giggled to herself before kissing my cheek.

"You're so silly, O." I smiled sadly at her and held her to me. "I'm glad I've got you, baby girl." She nodded into my shoulder.

"I know; I'm glad I got me too!" She giggled to herself and reached up to play with my stringy looking hair. "Mommy, why do you look so sad?"

"I miss Daddy." I admitted before pursing my lips to keep them from quivering. Even the slightest mention of Edward put a lump in my throat. I refused to break down in front of either of the girls though. They needed someone to be their rock. And I wanted to be that for them.

"Why?" She asked, truly curious. "I thought you told Daddy that you didn't like Grandpa Charlie."

"I do like Grandpa Charlie, kind of… But I meant your Daddy." I said, a longing feeling churning my stomach.

"Oh well, don't worry… he'll be back soon!" She smiled and then grabbed my cheeks, forcing them upwards into an awkward smile.

"Olivia…" I sighed, "Daddy… Daddy isn't coming back." She furrowed her eyebrows and a traitor tear slid down my cheek. O reached up and swiped away my tear before frowning.

"Why not? Daddy, still likes us, right?" She asked before leaning in towards me. "Maybe not Ellie, but definitely me and you."

"Of course, Daddy loved all of us, a lot. But Daddy _can't-_" My voice broke on the word and I cleared my throat to keep my voice from trembling. "Daddy can't come back." Her eyebrows furrowed and I hugged her to me so that she wouldn't be able to see my tears.

"What? Why? Does he have to work? It's not forever, silly." I sniffled before deciding that now wasn't an appropriate time to explain to her what death is.

Or how she couldn't get her father back.

"Are you okay?" She asked before turning back to the table and drumming her fingers on it.

"I'll be okay…" I said with no trace of belief in my tone. Maybe one day, but… Maybe, just-

_Maybe._

"You sure?" She asked lifting an eyebrow, I nodded and she scooted out of my hold. "Can I go play?"

"I think it'd be best if you stayed with me, pumpkin." I said tersely as Felix walked past the doorway, before backtracking and turning into the room. I pulled Olivia into my arms, hoping she would quell the unbelievable amount of hate I felt for the man in front of me.

"Hello, ladies." He grinned before sliding into a chair across from me. Olivia waved and grinned at him but I turned her to the side, wanting as little contact between the two as possible. Felix gave me a quick once over before smiling.

"You've lost weight. You look good." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and Olivia furrowed her eyebrows.

"You're such a pig." I huffed before pulling the black hoodie a little tighter over my shoulders and biting my tongue. If Olivia wasn't here I probably would have bitched him out and then proceeded to get a few punches in.

She turned to face him though, despite my protests and leaned forward on the table. "I don't think my daddy would like you talking to Mommy that way." She said before lifting an eyebrow and pursing her lips.

"Oh I'm sure your father wouldn't mind. I mean, what's he going to do about it? Oh, yeah," He leaned forward on the table as well before hissing, "_nothing._" His eyes flicked up to meet mine and he winked. My stomach rolled at the sight and I pulled Olivia farther back towards me.

I glared at him over her head and mouthed "_I'm going to kick your ass._" He rolled his eyes even though the fucker knew it was true. I pushed the chair away from the table and eased O off of my lap before taking her hand and leading her out of the room. Of course I slapped the back of Felix's head as hard as possible without drawing too much of Olivia's attention.

"Isabella," Gordo said before snapping his fingers and pointing down the hall. I clenched my jaw and swung Olivia into my arms.

"I was going to take her back to the room-"

"I don't care. Give her to-" Cindy walked into the hall and he snapped twice to get her attention. She turned wide eyes and next thing I knew he was pulling Olivia out of my arms and handing her to Cindy.

"Don't you ever touch my daughter." I growled as I got in his face, seething with anger. He rolled his eyes and stepped backwards.

"I'm getting a little tired of your temper, Isabella. It's been three days and I still haven't gotten my last point."

"You bastard! You murdered my husband, I don't owe you shit." Except maybe a bullet or two. He stared at me with blank and bored eyes and I huffed.

"Don't make me call Felix." He threatened as if that would scare me. I rolled my eyes and stepped around him to take Olivia back. There was a snap and Felix's big ass came out of seemingly nowhere and he grabbed my waist before slinging me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I screamed, he shrugged and let go of my legs, sending me head first towards the ground. I shrieked before splaying out my hands and going into a graceful tumble once I reached the ground. As soon as I was back on my feet and lunging towards Felix, strong arms locked around my waist. I landed one good punch to Felix's cheek before I was tugged back. I didn't fight the person too hard, because of my six year old watching the entire fiasco with wide eyes.

"Get off of me, I can walk." I hissed after Cindy turned Olivia around. I tried to free myself of the pale arms and only succeeded after shoving my heel into the flat part of his foot. I moved away from him and spun so that I faced him. Thing one was bent over holding his foot as his face turned from white to red.

I rolled my eyes before turning back to Gordo. "Don't be a dumbass. I can take out all of your men without batting an eye."

"We are all quite aware. Why do you think we keep you in the cellar?" He asked with a smirk. "Are you finished with your tantrum for now? Can we move on?" I glared at him and he nodded, spinning on his heel and striding down the hall. I scoffed but soon found myself walking his way and falling into step with him.

"You've got a little more you need to tell me, Isabella. And trust me; you aren't leaving here until I get it." I rolled my eyes, as far as I knew I was stuck here. I was fucking kidnapped; he didn't seem like a catch and release type of guy.

Jane's door shot open as we made our way towards his office. She flew out to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"How are you doing, honey?" I shrugged her off and glared up at Gordo.

I turned my eyes to her, "I'm doing my best, Jane." I said stiffly.

"I think that is a matter of opinion." Gordo said before pushing open his office door and allowing me to walk in ahead of him. He stuck out his thick arm though as Jane tried to cross the threshold. "Leave." He barked. She huffed but stomped away nonetheless.

"What do you mean 'Matter of opinion'?" I asked indignantly as I glared at the back of his wide frame.

_Asshole._

"You aren't helping me in any way, Isabella." He said straightening out his suit jacket before sitting in his custom made arm chair. He gestured to the chair in front of his desk and I shook my head. "Sit."

"I didn't come in here to have tea time. I'll tell you what you want and then I'll go. I'm not up for petty conversations right now, especially under the circumstances." I said folding my arms over my chest.

"You came in here because I told you to. And now I'm telling you to sit in the damn chair. So _sit_." He said as his face turned red before he started wheezing. I sat down because if this motherfucker was going to die it would be by my hand. Not because he had too many fucking cheeseburgers.

"And as for petty conversations; how's your day been so far?" He laughed at me before be pressed his thumb down on the mouse pad of the computer.

_Who the fuck scrolls with their thumb?_

"Fuck you!" I grunted with a roll of my eyes.

"And the family?" I gasped before scooting my chair from the table and shooting to my feet. "Still a sore subject?"

"You know what? Why the fuck should I help you?" He lifted an eyebrow and I shrugged, truly not giving a fuck. "Huh? Because you kidnapped my kid's and me and killed my husband?" I tried to keep the hurt out of my voice as that hole just continued to expand- tearing me apart. Body and mind.

"Isabella. If you can't calm down, I'm afraid we'll have to take alternative measures." He warned, sitting up straight in his chair as I scoffed.

"What the fuck are you going to do to me?" I asked. "Kill another person I love? Yeah, because that worked so fucking well last time." I choked down another sob and slammed my hands on the desk. "Well I refuse, Gordo. I can't even find it in me to help someone who would take away my husband." Gordo's eyes shot to the door behind me and I turned. Felix stood laughing as he held an ice pack to his face.

"Keep fucking laughing and I'll shove that ice pack down your throat." I growled at his pansy ass. Hell, I had a number of bruises and sprained shits all over my body, but I didn't even think about an _ice pack_.

_Let's be honest…_

"You know what? You act all tough and stuff, but when it comes down to it you're just as weak as all the rest."

"All the rest of _who_, dumbass? I'm tougher than your wimpy ass." I scoffed clenching my fists at my sides.

"Why don't you two just whip it out and start measuring, good god. Isabella sit down and Felix leave." Gordo said from behind his desk. Neither of us paid him any attention.

"_Yeah_, but one shot goes off and-" He scrunched up his face, closing his eyes and whining. "_Oh god, how could you do this? My Edward-_" He opened and rolled his eyes. "Just stop." He continued to talk but I tuned him out, my eyes locking in on a glass lap about a foot to the right of him. I looked back towards him and met his eyes. He stopped speaking and lifted an eyebrow. I faked left before grabbing the lamp to his left. He turned to grab at me and I swung the vase up and slammed the glass into the bottom of his chin. The glass shattered, cutting my hands and his jaw before I dropped it.

His big ass fell out at my feet.

Weak my ass.

"Fucking bastard. I hope I killed you too." I said before kicking his leg. I swiped my blood spattered hands on my pants before turning over my shoulder to glare at Gordo who sat stunned at his desk.

"You still want to fucking talk?" I growled out, panting at the adrenaline rush.

"I think I've created a monster."

"Use one more fucking cliché and I'll show you a monster." I huffed before stepping over Felix and yanking open the door.

"Oh Ms. Isabella!" Cindy squeaked as she met me in the hall. "Let's get you cleaned up." She sighed and lightly touched my bloodless arm before taking me down the corridor and into a random guest room. She helped me find clothes and a towel before ushering me into the shower.

No questions asked.

And that was fine because I didn't feel like answering any questions.

I stepped into the shower and let the scalding water pelt against my face and neck. I let the water sting and prick at my skin in silence.

Though silence isn't always a good thing.

I couldn't stand there for too long without worrying. Where were the girls? Were they okay? How the fuck could I do something so bold and brash and just leave them completely alone?

But I would _not_ let myself think about Edward.

I washed off my bloodied hands, hair and body before half darting out of the shower. I gasped as I opened the door to see Cindy leaning against the counter next to the sink. Her familiar eyes were focused on the floor as my wet feet slapped across the tiles.

"Um…" I widened my eyes and she stood up straight. Her eyes locked on mine and looked nowhere else. "Well, you don't have to wait for me… I'll be just fine." I said softly." I was hit with déjà vu for a second as she looked up at me fearfully.

_What the hell?_

"I was just to make sure you didn't try escaping… or um killing yourself." She said slowly. I put my hands on my hips and huffed.

"Alright, well I'm here and fine so may I have some space?" She nodded and pushed off the counter. I dressed myself in the form fitting yoga pants and black t-shirt they'd given me. I sighed shakily as I threw my hair up into a pony tail.

I frowned as I looked at mirror. There were so many things missing from my reflection; all of my color, a few pounds… life… and Edward standing behind me. Pinching, picking and hitting on me as he usually did every time I was in front of a mirror.

I wrapped my arms around my waist and tried not to fall apart as I looked away from the mirror. There were four rapid knocks on the door. I slowly looked up at it before calling out a weak, "What?"

"Your daughter is asking for you, Ms. Isabella." Cindy said softly from the other side of the door.

"I'm- I'm coming." I stuttered, grabbing up my old, dirtied clothes. I scowled at the mirrors reflection of the shower, not my own of course, and headed to the door.

"You look better, Ms. Isabella." Cindy commented as she took my clothes from me. I raised an eyebrow before shrugging.

"Um thanks." I sighed, she nodded and lead me down what I realized was a foreign hallway. We took a few turns and then I was in the wing where my girls stayed. I turned to go into Olivia's room yet Cindy continued on before turning and looking at me in confusion.

"Are you coming?" I lifted my eyebrows, my mouth dropping open.

"Ellie wants me?" I said, thoroughly shocked. Ellie hadn't spoken a word to anyone but Cindy in the past few days. Gordo allowed me to peek in and check on her in the morning before she woke and at night after she'd gone to bed. But her room was strictly off limits to anyone but Cindy in the daytime.

That made everything ten times worse. Not only was she suffering as much as me, but she did it alone. At least I had Olivia.

Cindy nodded and I gasped. "Really?" She gave me an apathetic nod once more before pushing the tall white door open. I peeked into the dark room to see Ellie surrounded by her comforter.

"Mom?" Ellie asked from her bed. She truly looked like hell run over. Her face was swollen from crying, her hair was a rat's next and she just looked… she looked indescribably sad. She looked as upset as I felt. I went to her, sitting next to her on top of the tissue covered comforter.

I pulled her to my chest and kissed her forehead. "Oh, pumpkin…" I said running my hand gently through her mess of a head. I hugged her to me and laid my cheek on top of her head.

"Why, Daddy?" She whimpered into my chest. I took deep breaths, trying to keep the tears at bay as my strong little girl crumbled in my arms. I shook my head and gave that little hole another chance to eat away at me.

How in the hell could anyone say that everything heals in time when day by day the pain only got worse? It was excruciating, I'd rather they'd killed me than have my girls suffer through this.

"I don't know, Ellie…" I whispered before shifting her in my arms so that there wasn't so much strain on my shoulder.

"I don't understand… like… _last week_ we were arguing over his cooking status." She looked up at me with a sad smile. "You know he always thought he was much better than he actually is- was." Her eyes were once again downcast as a tear slipped out of it.

"And now he's just… _gone._" I bit my lip as I listened to her. "This vacation to Forks took a really bad turn, Mom." She said, attempting to make light of the situation before collapsing into body heaving sobs. I held her tightly as sobs wracked her frame and then mine soon after. We remained like this until night fell, just sitting together in the blackness.

"I feel like it's wrong to start… I don't know-" She sighed, stopping abruptly. I swiped away her tears with the pads of my thumbs as she spoke.

"Go ahead," I urged.

"He's only been gone a few days and we're already, like, reminiscing. It just seems so soon."

"It's never too soon, baby." I whispered as she fisted my shirt in her hand while simultaneously soaking the same fabric. The door to Ellie's room creaked open and Olivia peeked her head in.

"Can I cuddle?" She whispered loudly. I laughed through my tears and opened my free arm to her. She ran in with a goofy giggle before climbing into the tall bed.

"Ms. Isabella?" Cindy called after I pressed a kiss to Olivia's hair. I looked to her with a lifted eyebrow.

"Yes?" I asked, sitting up a little straighter and wiping away my tears.

"I just came to let Olivia tell you goodnight. Mr. Gordo has decided that you should all retire for the night." I bit my lip and nodded before kissing both of my girls' heads again.

"I love you two, more than anything." I whispered with a tight squeeze. I scooted my way to the end of the bed and pulled Olivia out too, before leaning over and tucking Ellie in. "its okay Baby. I love you." I whispered Edward's last words to her before kissing her temple once more.

"I love you too." She said with a sigh as she snuggled into her pillow. I bit my lip once more before picking Olivia up and leaving the room. "Goodnight, Ellie." She mumbled back a weak goodnight.

Cindy reached for Olivia as I made my way to her. "I can carry my own daughter, thank you." I whispered to her, trying not to be too harsh because I knew she only acted under order but… Then again, Olivia is _my_ child, so she had no right. I lifted an eyebrow at the admittedly familiar looking woman before heading towards Olivia's room next door. Cindy followed us every step of the way.

"Goodnight, O. I love you." I said before kissing her cheek as I laid her beneath the covers. She held onto my neck a little longer than usual but besides that she went to sleep just as easily as she would in our home. I kissed her hair again before heading towards Cindy who, I was assuming, was ordered to make sure all _three_ of us got to bed. I huffed and stopped in the doorway. I wasn't usually too bad with names and faces, but she just stumped me. Because whoever she was;

She wasn't _Cindy_.

I looked into her eyes which looked back nervously and let my eyes trail over her cheekbones, down her nose and mouth. They finally stopped on the double chin she sported and for some reason that shit clicked.  
>"You're Zafrinna Gerandy." I said feeling truly shocked, yet not sounding like too much of anything as my voice fell flat. Cindy gave me a wary look before ducking her head again and pushing the door to Olivia's room closed. "What are you doing working here?"<p>

"I am afraid I don't know what you mean." I furrowed my eyebrows at her.

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about. Come with me." I led her into the hallway. "You know that everyone thinks you're dead right?" I gasped.

"It would seem that this is the house of the living dead. Everything isn't always as it seems though." She said before turning back down to the carpet. I lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "What?" She slowly started backing away from me.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked, she turned and skittered down the hallway.

"Wait!" I called after her.

"I must be getting back!" She hissed over her shoulder. I followed closely behind her and continued to shoot off questions.

"Are you here against your will?" I asked feeling like an ass. She was forced to live here and not only is she kept against her will but she has to serve her kidnappers and all the others that come through bitching.

Case in point: Me.

She rolled her eyes up at me as if to say duh. But instead of voicing the thought she patted my shoulder. "You just lost your husband, dear. You are grieving and slightly delusional." Her words hit me hard and my hands began to shake as a knot formed in my throat. She stared at me until she was good and sure I was about to cry or succumb to the aching hole eating away at me. Maybe both. I stumbled my way back to the wall and slid down it.

I looked up just in time to see her speed walk down the hallway. I pulled my knees up to my chest and let go of everything I'd held back during the day. I curled up and sobbed into my knees as Edward's voice ran on repeat in my mind.

"_Its okay, Baby. I love you. Its okay, Baby."_ I tried- I tried to breathe through the pain. I failed miserably, of course. It felt like someone had taken me and ripped me in half. A half I couldn't get back.

"Edward," I cried quietly, needing him more than ever. I heard a snap and then I was hoisted off of the ground. I blinked and swiped away my tears.

"It's actually Felix." Felix said from in front of me. I looked up to see his chin looking severely cut, but it obviously wasn't that bad because he was you know… _Alive_. He laughed as another tear slipped down my cheek. My jaw tensed as I realized he was relishing in my pain.

"You mother fucking asshole! What the fuck is so funny?!" I growled, before hiccupping pitifully. Thing one held me back from running at the dick. "You are _dead_. Do you understand me?!"

"Oh, how sweet is that? She wants to avenge her hubby." Felix turned to thing one who looked on our exchange emotionlessly.

"I fucking hate you!" I screamed as my entire body flushed with anger. "I came so close last time…" I snarled wildly.

"Close but not quite close enough."

"You'd be shocked when you see just how close I can get." He laughed and looked at thing one.

"Lock her up before I send her kids home orphans." I lunged forward, out of the assholes arms and into Felix.

"This bitch is crazy." Thing one laughed from behind me as he yanked me off of Felix who was getting is fucking head bashed in. I growled as I was tugged backwards down the hallway.

All that shit Felix spouted off was just that, _shit_. He wasn't going to kill me if he valued his own life. Gordo had decided I need to be kept in the cellar I'd woken up in at first, to keep me from massacring everyone in the house and or killing myself. They needed me alive. I was the driving force that would lead Gordo to mob domination.

Or whatever they called it.

I struggled against thing one as he dragged me. "Fucking let me go! I can walk damn it!" I said, he ignored me and slid the metal door open before throwing me into the room.

Except this wasn't the original cellar I'd been placed in, this was Edward's. I searched along the wall for the light and when I flipped it on I turned and fell to my knees at the sight.

Lying in the middle of the floor was Edward's wedding band.

The mere sight of the ring sent me into hysterics. I couldn't be in here. Not in the place where they'd murdered my better half. I sobbed as I dragged myself towards the ring. I picked up the simple silver band and clenched my fist around it before holding it to my mouth. I opened my hand and held the band against my cheek.

I moved the ring away from my face and slid it into my ring finger of my right hand.

"God I miss you so much." I whimpered thickly. I sat in the fetal position for a moment and wept. The complete and utter feeling of loneliness encased me as I sat there.

"_It's okay, Baby. I love you_." He seemed to whisper, his words surrounded my broken heart. They only tore it more.

I turned the ring on my finger for a second before lurching up onto my feet and heading for the door. Of course it all felt like wall and I had no clue as to how they opened the door, but I needed to get out. I turned and went to the light bulb, reaching up and grabbing the hot glass I turned it towards the wall. The light shone on part of the wall that was just a shade of from the other walls. I moved the light bulb until I saw the light glinting off of a shiny surface.

I dropped the burning bulb and headed in a straight line to the door. I pressed my hand into the part of the door that was sleeker than the rest of the door. I pressed into it as hard as I could to no avail. I then looked for a light or something that would tell me if it opened by a certain print.

Nothing.

"Damn it." I hissed, slamming my hand against the door. I rested my head against the cool metal before slapping it again and pushing away from it. Then the mother fucking thing slid open, I huffed and lifted an eyebrow as the thing slid back. I looked to see how I'd opened it. My hand had hit right above the panel on the door. "What kind of…" I rolled my eyes and spun Edward's ring around my finger.

I hadn't really thought about what I'd do if I got out. I stood back and folded my arms over my chest as I looked out into the hallway. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves before stepping out of the room and reclosing the door. I quietly crept through the dark hallways feeling eerie as I realized I was completely alone.

"What the hell?" I whispered as I came to stop by Gordo's office. The asshat had left the door unlocked, allowing me to open it with ease. I rolled my sleeves over my hands before flicking the lights on. The cops fingerprint the weirdest shit and the last thing I need is for my status to go from abducted to accomplice.

That's the kind of shit that would happen to me.

I closed the office door once it was illuminated and walked around the large area. I smirked to myself as I took in the bright red stain of Felix's blood marring Gordo's stark white carpet. I went to a nearby closet and used my sleeve gloves to pull the doors open. For some reason there wasn't a thing in the closet except for a flash light and a lock box which took a finger print. I knocked on the little box for a second making it rattle around enough to tell me there was a gun in there.

I grabbed the flashlight though. It would probably spare me some time if I did my business in the dark. Just in case someone did come from wherever. I flipped off a nearby light switch and flipped the flashlight on.

I backed away from the closet until I'd reached the desk. I went around the desk to the laptop that was sitting open. It also had a finger print lock that required you to swipe your finger over a thin pad. I grabbed a pencil out of a nearby holder, a note card and some clear tape.

_Thank god for Gordo's weird thumb usage._

I took all three things underneath the desk with me. Sitting cross-legged I held the flashlight in my mouth, pointing it at the lap top. I broke off the tip of the pencil and ground it up on the side of the mouse pad. I made it finer by rolling the side of the pencil over the particles. I then lightly blew the graphite onto the mouse pad; I bit my lip when I realized I had nothing to dust the lead away with. I set the computer down gently on the floor before crawling out from under the desk and looking around the office. I breathed a sigh of relieve when I spotted an old looking feather pen framed on the wall.

I ripped it from the wall and broke the little feathered thing in half for good measure. Because usually shit that's framed is kind of important. I took the feather back under the desk with me and lightly dusted off the graphite covered mouse pad. The fat fingerprint was soon revealed on the pad and I grinned. I used a piece of tape to lift the fingerprint off of the pad and stuck it onto the notecard. I braced the card between my thighs as I cleaned up, keeping it warm.

I cleaned off the computer and put it back on the desk before hanging the broken feather back on the wall. I rushed back to the closet and pulled out the lock box. I pressed the warm finger print against the heat sensitive keypad and the box shot open.

"Thank fuck." I whispered as I picked up the small handgun and the extra magazine from the bottom of the case. I put the gun on safety and slid it into the waist band of my pants before removing any and all trace of my being here from the room. I was busy double checking the mouse pad of the computer when a light outside of the window turned on, catching my attention.

I went to the side of the window and watched as a group of people sat around a table in what looked to be a completely different wing of the house. Gordo sat at the head of the table with Jane on his left and then a familiar person on his right. I squinted at the person before gasping.

_Janice_.

"Bitch!" I hissed before spinning to look for a phone. I searched high and low and found absolutely _nothing._ I groaned and stomped out of the room, closing the door gently behind me. I soon thought better of having the gun tucked into my waist band and carried it cocked and ready in my right hand.

I headed down to the service wing of the building and burst into Cindy's room. She shot up in her bed with a scream that I quickly smothered with my left hand.

I whispered in her ear, "Stop screaming, I won't hurt you, but I need you to help me." _And yourself. _

She nodded and I cautiously lowered my hand. "Where is a phone?" I asked.

"Ms. Isabella, _please_. I don't want-"

"Be quiet." I snapped, tossing a look over my shoulder. "We don't have time for this shit. Just tell me and I can get us all out." She was shaking as she nodded.

"They are all in the left wing. We're in the right. There really isn't anything we can do… How did you get out?" I ignored her question before going to her closet.

"We need to get over there now." I yanked open the doors to find more of the same shit she wore daily. "How many servants do they have working here?" I asked, only wanting to know if I could go under as a servant long enough to not be recognized.

"_Workers._" She corrected.

"Are you being paid?"

"No-"

"Volunteering?"

"Of course not-"

"Servant." I said firmly as I started stripping off my sweatshirt and pants. I wrapped two of Zaffrina's work shirts around my waist so that I could fill out the shirt I tugged on later. I grabbed a sewing kit from the top of her closet and pulled out a few clothes pins. I pinned the skirt together so that if fit my waist better.

"All of us retired about an hour ago." She informed as I picked the gun back up.

"Even in the left wing?" I asked skeptically. Where ever Gordo was there was definitely a servant or five within snapping distance.

"I- I don't know." She whispered as I made my way back to the door.

"Fine, you keep quiet about all of this and I guarantee we will get you out." I didn't wait for any kind of reaction from her before I headed into the hallway. I went to one of the nearest windows in the hallway and peeked out to get an idea of the building shape.

As I'd thought it'd been in a U-shape. That's why I was able to see into the meeting. I looked for the room again to see that it was still going on. I hauled ass to get to a door that lead into the other wing.

Of course one little deterring element was the fact that I had no fucking clue where I was going. From what Cindy/Zaffrina had shown me, there were a multitude of hallways in the wing we resided in. But all the hallways lead into one main hallway, which should lead me to the left wing. I wandered around the hallways in a daze as I looked. I snapped myself out of it when I saw someone move at the end of the hall I stood in. As soon as said person disappeared from my sight I took off after him, maybe I could follow him to the next wing.

My heart thudded against my chest as I followed him, darting in and out of the hallways that lined the sides of the main hall. I followed him around the twists and turns of the hallways until he reached the end of the hall where an eight foot door stood. Light seeped out from the bottom of the door that he headed towards. He pressed his hand to a pad next to the door and the handle turned green before he turned it pulling the door open.

_Holy shit, this is it._

I could almost hear my pulse as it picked up to go double time in my chest. Once he'd left the wing the door started to quickly swing back after him. I ran to stop it and caught it just in time, peeking through a crack.

The man turned when he saw that the door didn't click and cocked his head. I turned the handle rapidly twice, making the lock trigger. He nodded to himself before walking off. I checked and rechecked the empty hallway multiple times before sliding through the smallest opening I could manage. There was a phone with a spiral cord attached to it on a nearby table, but I thought better than to use that mother fucker.

I slipped into a bedroom and kept the lights off as I searched it for a phone. It must have been a guest room or something because it was relatively impersonal and there wasn't any phone. I sighed with a frown and headed to a door on the wall perpendicular to the door I'd come into. I pulled it open, looking for another gun and instead found a bathroom. I looked underneath the door to see another adjoining dark room and pushed that door open slowly.

My eye was immediately drawn to a light green display of a cordless phone sitting atop the nightstand. I tiptoed over to the phone after noticing the creaky wooden floors. My hand stretched out to grab the phone when someone flipped over in the bed. My eyes widened as I backed against a wall.

How the fuck did I miss the person sleeping in the goddamn bed?! I slid along the wall until I was standing next to the phone. My hand shook roughly as I reached down to lift the handset off of the base. Once it was firmly clutched in my hand I almost sobbed with joy. Of course I had no time for my hourly break down and had to get the fuck out.

I held the gun close to my cheek and tucked the phone into my skirt. I pressed myself back against the wall and half ran out of the room. I went back into the bathroom, and gasped as the contiguous door was opening as well. Of course by the time I'd realized it was open it was too late to sneak back out.

The woman on the other side was very petite, she reminded me of Alice in a way. Except for her stark blonde hair and brown eyes. She was staring at me, mirroring my wide eyed expression.

"Oh…" She obviously wasn't much of a physical threat so I did my best to hide my gun as I tucked it back into my skirt.

"I'm sorry I was only coming to refresh the-" I looked up to see that the bathroom was free of all towels but conveniently out of toilet paper. "Toilet paper?" She nodded and gestured to the toilet. "I don't mean to be an inconvenience." I whispered, trying to mimic some of Zaffrina's shy and obedient behaviors. I looked under the sink and almost passed out from the immense amount of relief that flooded through my veins as I reached for the last roll of toilet paper.

I grabbed it and replaced the emptied roll before nodding at the small woman. "Have a nice night, ma'am." I whispered before scurrying out of the room. I took a weary glance into the hallway before heading back into my wing. All one would have to do from this side of the wing is turn the knob to get into the other wing. I easily made my way into my original wing and slipped into the closest room and checked to see that there was no one in there. There wasn't, so I continued in and quickly dialed familiar number.

The phone rang three times and I couldn't contain my nerves as it continued to ring. My knee bounced under my hand and my breaths were quavering. The phone finally picked up and a sleepy voice whispered, "Hello?" A tear slipped down my cheek at the sound and I swiped it away.

My breath caught as a light in the hallway turned on, and I spoke. "A-Alice?"

…BBC…

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**So I was super impressed with the response from last chapter! Thank you so much!**

**If you review I will send you another POV… It will be Alice's this time though. You can see what she's been up to since that last phone call.**

**So keep it coming ladies!**

**Any questions… Requests? Leave them down there in that review box and I'll see what I can do :D**

**P.S. Please make sure you sign in before reviewing because that's the only way I can reply!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Thank you to my amazing reviewers, I don't have time to name everyone right now but I love and appreciate you all! I also apologize for how late this is. RL has been super busy but I still wanted to squeeze this one out :D**

**WARNING: This chapter is graphic (I guess) and scary (kinda…) but just hang on in there, I swear I haven't lost my mind. **

**Standard Disclaimer applies.**

…BBC…

"Hello?" A tear slipped down my cheek at the sound of Ali's voice and I swiped it away.

My breath caught as a light in the hallway turned on, and I spoke. "A-Alice?"

"Bella?! Where are you?! Are you alright?" She half shrieked, I pressed the phone closer to my ear and whispered to her.

Footsteps thudded past the door, "Alice, I don't have much time… Just listen."

"Bella, what are they doing to you?" She cried, I shook my head as we spoke. I held the phone between my shoulder and ear and pulled the gun from my waist band.

"I need you and Jasper to track the chip that Edward put in my phone. Do it now." I ordered quietly as two of the men conversed loudly down the hallway. "We transferred the chip to someone else's phone and she is here now. Please hurry."

"_Sweet or salty?"_ Jasper's voice echoed from her end of the phone.

"I'm not craving anything. Bella is on the phone. She said to track the chip that was in her phone." She said to him.

"_Her phone is in our possession. Alice, are you feeling alright?"_ He asked her, sounding confused.

"They moved the chip and the person that has it now is in the same place as Bella." She explained to him with an annoyed tone. "Bella? Do you know the tracking number for the chip?"

"I know nothing about it, Al. Edward-" I stopped speaking for a moment as my breathing hitched. I pushed my way past the emotional barriers with a deep breath.

"Bella?" She screeched. I jumped and covered the top of phone, trying to muffle the sound of her voice.

"_Alice, what's going on_?" Jasper asked. I lifted an eyebrow wondering what the hell was happening. He was with his so why wouldn't he know what was going on.

"-Edward," I used the sleeve of Cindy's shirt to wipe my damp cheeks and nose. "-he had just told me about the chip as he put it in the bitch's phone."

"_Wait, Bella_?!" Jasper's frantic voice shouted from by Alice.

"Tell the boys I love and miss them." I whispered as the frantic footsteps slowed and came closer. "Ali, I don't know what is going to happen from here on out, I think they're looking for me…" I said, getting quieter as the got closer.

"_Who_?" Jasper demanded.

"Jasper?" I asked, needing for him to be quiet so I could finish. I scooted back by the bed and curled up hoping they wouldn't be able to see me.

"_Who, Bella_?" Jazz asked.

I held the mic up to my mouth as I spoke, wanting him to hear me clearly. "Gordo… He worked under Gerandy in Grand Theft Auto." There was some more commotion from Alice's end and I was about ready to rip my hair out.

"Listen to me!" I hissed. "Get my girls out! They haven't been touched but I have a feeling Gordo won't go too easy on me when he realizes I'm gone." There was a furious tapping from Alice's end and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"_Bella, I think we've got a read on where you are. Oregon?"_

"Maybe." I sighed before worrying my bottom lip with my teeth. The view from the window didn't tell me a thing.

"Mommy?" Tony screamed, his little voice sent stabs through my heart, rendering me speechless. I gasped as I tried to compose myself long enough to answer my little boy.

"Hi, baby. I love you." I whispered weakly.

"Mommy, when are you coming back?" He asked and my heart broke for both him and myself.

"I don't know, Baby. But you be good for Aunt Alice and uncle Jazz okay? Take care of your brother too." I told him as I brushed the hot tears off of my warm and stinging cheeks.

"I love you, Mommy!" I pouted into the darkness. "Is Daddy with you?" My lips trembled at the innocent questions and I shook my head.

"_Alice, put him to bed._" Jasper said softly. _"Is there anything else you can tell me, Bella?" _ I shrugged feeling absolutely lost.

"We're in a huge house… There are two second wings and we are in the right wing. They've thrown me into some cellar thing in the basement but the girls are upstairs on one of the nicer floors… Maybe the third floor? From what I've seen there is a lot of…" I stood to go to the window and get a better look before gasping. "Nothing. I literally can't see a thing for miles, not a tree… not shit. My god." Panic started set in as I looked for anything, a fucking bush…

_Anything._

"_We'll find you, babe_." Jasper assured.

"I-" I let out a scream as the door to the room swung open with a gust of air and Felix stood there with a smirk.

"Little Isabella thinks she's so clever doesn't she?" He spoke as though I wasn't right the fuck there. I stood up above the phone and moved across the room, as far away from him as I could get. My hands shook as they gripped along the wall trying to find another door.

"Clever enough to get out of the fucking wing. You asshole."

"Oh calling names are we? How scary!" He shook his large fists in front of him in mock terror. He laughed to himself before bending down and picking up the phone and turning it off. He turned and threw it against the wall, smashing it into small pieces.

"I'm fucking terrified." He stalked towards me, crossing the room it what seemed like two steps. I darted around him, almost making it out of the room when he grabbed my hair, slamming me down on the ground. I let out a little yelp and scooted myself away from him as I gripped my head.

He went to grab my hair once more and I scrambled to my feet before shooting across the room looking for something to beat his ass with. Don't get me wrong, I'm a fuck awesome at hand to hand combat. But I really wanted to break his ass and needed something more than a fist to the gut. I jumped onto the four poster bed, reaching out and latching onto one of the taller posts at the end. I placed one foot firmly at the base of the post before using it to stabilize myself as I threw out my leg, swinging out so that I could land a legit rounded kick to Felix's jaw.

He fell back for a second cupping his recently kicked jaw. I safely made it back onto the bed and gave said post a few hard yanks before the screw holding it to the bed ripped through the wood.

"Stupid whore." He grunted, spitting into his hand to see if blood came out. I rolled my eyes before lifting the post over my shoulder to swing it into the side of his neck. I grunted with the blow of the heavy wood. He fell to the ground that time and I lifted the post again, slamming it into his crotch.

He yelped like the cunt he was before cupping himself and rolling onto his side. I walked up to him and lined my foot up with his throat. I lifted my leg to finally end the bastard when as shot was fired from the doorway. I jumped backwards only noticing that he wasn't aimed at me when the bullet sliced into the wood headboard.

The shot did its job though and kept me distracted long enough for Thing One to tackle me to the ground. I struggled against him as I glared at Felix who was flexing his jaw and turning over onto his hand and knees.

"You really are pretty good at this shit aren't you?" He asked me, holding his forearm to my throat as I gasped.

_Not good enough._ I thought. If I was good my family and I would safely be at home, alive.

"Tie her." Felix squealed from the ground, still rolling around. "I've got this." He dragged himself over to me and spit blood onto my cheek. I gasped and lifted my hand to wipe my cheek as switched with Thing One so that he sat on my torso and strangled me as well.

"You nasty bastard!" I huffed, feeling truly disgusting as I wiped the spit and blood onto my shoulder. Thing one came into the room with a chair and some rope as Felix hoisted me up by my neck. I gasped for air as my feet kicked and flailed.

"Poor baby, am I hurting you?" Felix asked as he held me so tightly that my pulse started thumping in my ears. Thing one went behind me and tied my hands up before Felix put me into the chair. They quickly made work of my feet and torso as Gordo carried his fat ass towards us.

"You're a determined one aren't you?" Gordo asked as I tugged against my ropes. He waddled his way round my chair glaring at me.

"Who was it you were calling, Isabella?" I turned my chair so that I narrowed my eyes at him. "Well I hope the police told you that we are at least three hours away from anything and everything. Including a police station." I rolled my eyes at his theatrics. "They can't help you now, dear."

I scoffed but the noise was caught in my throat when a meaty hand came across my face. The chair rocked with the force and Felix steadied it before Gordo swung at me once more. I sucked in my stinging cheeks as I looked up at him. I was glad that I'd chosen to call Alice. Because Alice was just crazy and neurotic enough to push the guys until they got shit done.

"You aren't going to talk to us?" Felix taunted. "Darn." I stayed silent as the men looked between each other.

"She knows too much. If someone does come we can't just let her go." Felix said placing his hands on his hips before he winked at me. "She isn't going to give up any more information, Gordo. Let it go."

Gordo looked at me, mirroring Felix's stance as he sighed. "That's true." He bit his lip, the craving for anything edible probably clouding his mind. "Fine." He sighed once more. "Kill her." My eyes widened and I looked between the three men.

"Shocked you didn't it?"

"My children-" I whispered turning my shocked gaze down towards my lap.

"Don't worry about them. They can grow up in our system. They'll forget about you in no time." Gordo said waving me off.

"Especially when they've got my cock in their little mouths." Felix laughed, massaging himself through his pants. My eye twitched as I yanked and pulled at my ropes. That mother fucker was dead.

"I'm going to kill you!" I roared. "How fucking dare you talk about children you nasty bastard?!" I growled out as my eye twitched and my vision was tinted red. I would have his fucking blood on my hand if it killed me.

Gordo looked at Felix stoically before snapping twice. Thing One came and held my hands down at Felix untied me. I tried everything I could to injure the invincible ass motherfucker as they undid me. Biting at him, trying to head but him… everything. He laughed at my attempts and kissed my forehead, adding insult to injury.

I gasped as Felix pulled me from my chair, holding my arms behind my back. "Oh we've got a show for you, Isabella." I tugged against his hands and he just pushed me forward.

"Stop! Where are you taking me?" I asked quietly, increasing my struggle, because there was no reason to scream. Out here no one could hear me, they couldn't help me.

Pointless.

Felix pulled me back into his chest, locking my hands between one of his and using his other arm to wrap around my waist. He moved us slowly down the hall his hand that crossed my torso slowly moving down my stomach. I felt sick as he caressed the exposed skin under my sweatshirt.

"I just thought I would do something nice for you. Seeing as you don't have too much longer." He stopped us in front of a door and trailed his nose up the column of my neck. I shuddered and jerked away from him.

"Felix, please. Haven't you done enough?" I growled.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Of course not, darling." Felix smirked down at me before reaching out with the hand that'd been caressing my hipbone and twisted the doorknob before pushing the door open. It was another empty room except in this one there laid a heap on the floor. I looked over my shoulder at Felix in confusion and he just laughed before flipping on the lights.

My heart stopped dead in my chest as I looked at the bronze hair peeking out from under a black sheet. I was completely frozen for just a moment before my chest felt like it was being cracked open. I screamed the sound echoing my pure unadulterated agony as I stared at the still form of my husband.

"No…" I whispered to the sick bastard. My Edward was covered by a black tarp, only a few wisps of hair peeking out from the top. I could physically feel my heart breaking as I was coaxed into the room. My feet started to turn back on their heels, to slow our progression towards Edward's body.

I didn't know whether I should run towards him or away from him as he lie there in the corner. My heart kicked up double time the longer I looked at him. It was then I realized I didn't want to see him like this. I wanted to remember my life filled husband as he was. Not the lifeless shell he is now.

It wasn't until Felix forced me to take a few steps closer to Edward's body that I realized I didn't have a choice in whether or not I could stay or run.

"Felix, please stop!" I sobbed without any tears. My wide eyes focused on the body with terrified curiosity. "Please, don't do this!" I screamed.

"Oh, but isn't this your precious husband? The one you've been pining over for the past few days."

"Felix, I can't!" I screamed truly terrified. It was horrific, being in the same room as my deceased husband. I just…

_Couldn't._

The sick bastard that stood behind me got a kick out of my terror though. He used his free hand to snap four times. I jumped as the door thumped open once more and thing one came in with a chair and the same ropes they'd just used to bound me.

"Sit. You should be grateful. We're giving you what you want aren't we?" Felix asked as he had Thing One assist him in tying me down. I was literally three feet away from Edward's body and scared out of my mind. I shouldn't have been afraid, but it was the first thing my brain could come up with to deal with the dead body at my feet.

After checking to make sure I was tightly secured to the chair, Felix stood in front of me, mere inches away from Edward. "We decided to give you time to say your goodbyes." He laughed and turned towards Edward. I gasped as he pulled the black sheet back to reveal Edward's ashen face. I screamed as Felix laughed and yanked the entire sheet away. My heart broke at the sight. He truly looked _dead._

I don't know what I was expecting…

But this wasn't it.

I felt ridiculous for being afraid. Dead or not, it was still my Edward laying there. My face crumbled as Felix stood to his full height and laughed down at Edward. The sick bastard got a kick out of this, watching me suffer. It almost made me glad that they were going to kill me. I'd never be able to get over the sight of Edward lying there without an inch of life in his body.

"You have thirty minutes." Felix laughed before he stepped around me and headed out the door.

I sat there in silence as my eyes roamed Edward's face. I just finally let go and let my devastation rip through me; tear me into shreds as I looked at him.

"They're going to kill me too, Edward." I cried, letting my head drop to my chest, even though I wasn't sure I'd be able to pick it back up. "They are going to make all of our kids orphans. They still have Olivia and Ellie… No telling what will happen to our girls. At least I know the boys are safe with Alice and Jasper." Surprisingly I did find the strength to lift my head until I was looking up at the ceiling. "I hope you're up there watching over them, honey. I don't care about what happens to me, but make sure they're okay. All of them." I closed my eyes and focused every ounce of attention I had onto my husband.

"I know it's almost impossible, and you aren't god. But please try to give them a normal life." I scoffed at myself, though it sounded more like I was choking. "Not that they had any hopes of ever being normal with us as parents…" I laughed to myself. "Just make them be the best them they can be. I want them to be happy, and be surrounded by people that love them. Even when we aren't there. Of course you'll probably need a swift kick in the ass to do something besides lounge around all day up there." I sniffled and blinked away the tears before I continued.

"But I'll be up there soon to do what I do best. Kick your ass." I ended with a loud snotty sob as I tilted my head back down and closed my eyes. "But until I get there, _if_ I get there, I want you to take over and get things done for our babies." I whispered before I opened my eyes and turned into my shoulder to try and wipe away some of my tears.

I took a steeling breath before facing up to what I was still, admittedly, still afraid of. And when I looked I did not expect what I saw.

Bright, vibrant green eyes stared back at me, wide eyed yet cloudy. As I said, I wasn't expecting that. I screamed louder than I thought was possible… for anyone. And my feet started to Fred Flintstone my ass across the room. The chair shot backwards as long as possible before I was tipped over and on my back.

"Oh my fucking god!" I screamed at an ear shattering pitch. There was movement from the corner and I just screamed louder.

This was some sick fucking trick.

"No, no, no! Oh my god, no!" I hollered not knowing much else to say besides that. My heart fucking exploded and my chest tightened in fear as my helplessness was ten times amplified by my being on my back. "Kill me now!" The movement from the corner got louder and then there was a dragging noise as something scraped across the ground.

I started to sweat profusely as my screams turned into terrified shrieks. There was quite a word that could describe the terror I felt in that moment. It wasn't fake zombie at a fucking amusement park scary. It was dead husband fucking staring at you scary.

I kicked and struggled against the ropes that bound me. The pure horrified adrenaline coursing through my veins somehow let me break the tight ass rope around me. I kicked my legs up over my head and flipped over until I was on my hands and knees. From there I shot up to my feet and ran towards the door. The door that ended up being locked.

I screamed out once more before looking up to the ceiling. "What? Did I fucking ask too much?! Were my requests really so hard that you fucking, what, _woke_ the body? You lazy bastard!" I cursed as I looked down to see Edward's fucking zombie trying to find the strength to rise to its new human legs.

"This is so fucked up, oh my fucking-" I turned and began banging on the door. "I give up; I'll give you anything, just please." I raised my hands higher above my head on the door as I thumped on it. I turned back to see him standing only inches away from me, looking just as lifeless as he did on the ground.

"Aah!" I shrieked, "Take him back, _damn it_! You don't have to do that stuff I asked. Take it back! Oh my god I can't." My knees gave out as the cold hand reached out to touch the sliver of skin at my waist that was revealed by my sweatshirt. I fell to the ground and the dead guy followed me down, weakly catching me before I hit my head.

"What's wrong with you?" He rasped thickly, furrowing his eyebrows. I turned my head to the left to avoid the fucking reality that was crashing down all around me. My eyes darted from the wall to the pale, sickly ashen face staring back at me and back to the wall.

"You're dead. I can't- I'm going crazy." I told him as I looked over to where he was supposed to be laying. "Am I dreaming? Oh my god." Cold fingertips gripped my chin and I was turned to face my dead husband.

"Bella, please. Baby, stop." The back of his first two fingers stroked down my cheek. "God, I missed you." He whispered staring deep into my eyes. I stared at him for a second my eyes wide as saucers before I let out the loudest fucking scream I could muster. I pushed him back roughly and sent him sprawling out on his back before I stood to my feet.

"Have you gone mad?" He rasped angrily from the ground.

"_Yeah_, you sent back the wrong dead guy!" I screamed up to the real Edward, who apparently couldn't tell the difference between himself and an English guy.

"Dead guy-?" He questioned. I pointed angrily at that _bloody wanker_.

"You shut the fuck up, asshole!" I squeaked, running my hands through my hair and tugging on the ends. I was quite obviously losing my motherfucking mind. Maybe if I just chilled and took a few breaths he'd not be _whatever the fuck he was._ I shut my eyes tightly, squeezing them to help me get the fucking truth out. How the fuck are my own eyes going to betray me. After all the shit we'd been through together.

All the shit we've seen.

I took a deep breath and relaxed every fucking muscle in my body before peeking out. He was still there, and looking at me with pity, even though he was the dead one.

I tried once more before looking at him, "_Fucking hell_!" I shouted, backing myself farther into a wall.

"Bella," He barked roughly before he shakily hoisted himself up. I just stared in complete shock and waited for the rest of this crazy episode to end in my fainting. He rushed me and pinned my arms back to the wall, and he stood less than a centimeter away.

"They've driven you crazy." He sighed as if I were the most pitiful thing he'd ever seen.

Not that dead people see a lot of pity.

"You can't be up, you're dead-" I sputtered holding my hands out in front of me.

"Dead?!" He huffed before rolling his eyes. "I'm not dead, damn it."

"I heard them kill you! I was right there! You were gone- are gone." I whispered as he gripped my chin and made me look at him. "He shot you!" I cried, the memory still as painful now as it was that day.

"Did you _see_ them 'kill'-" He used quotation marks. "me? Because as you might be able to see, I'm alive." He whispered before grabbing my hand and placing my palm against his cold cheek. My tears soon turned from terrified to shocked and disbelieving as they streamed down my cheeks.

"Bella, believe me. I'm just as alive as you are." He whispered, his eyes searching my face as he held me.

"No…" I whispered and he nodded. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths, jumping when he lifted my right hand.

"I was looking for that…" He whispered pulling his ring off of my ring finger. "I don't think my wife would be happy if she knew I lost it." He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed the spot where the ring had resided for the past few days.

Something in me clicked as he pushed the ring back onto his finger.

"Edward?" I whispered my words sounding drowned out as my tears flooded my open mouth. He nodded, his eyes softening as he cupped my cheek. I let my fingers trace over his face, taking in every single one of his beautiful features in awe. I slowly inched my way forward towards his curious face before I pressed my lips to his chapped ones tentatively.

"Oh my god…" I whispered pulling away from him and letting my hands roam his face once more. "Oh my god…" I repeated as my arms slid around his neck slowly before I caught him off guard and hugged his neck so tightly there was a possibility I'd have snapped his neck.

"I love you…" He whispered into my ear with a slight chuckle as I hugged onto him, just weeping into his shoulder.

"I love you, so much… Edward, these past three days… I would never wish the way I felt without you on anyone else." He tried to move back just a bit but I couldn't let go of him, pressing my nose into his neck. No, he didn't smell good or anywhere near it, but after the shit I'd been through recently, no one would be able to pry me from his arms.

His arms locked around my waist once he got us off of the door. "Well at least you remember the last few days-"

"I would rather not. It was horrible. Ellie is devastated… But Olivia doesn't understand." I clutched at the back of his foul smelling t-shirt, like it was a life preserver.

"Why would they do this?" I asked as I rested my head in the crook of his neck. Who the fuck pretends that someone is dead just for kicks. All of them did it too! Even Cindy.

_"It would seem that this is the house of the living dead. Everything isn't always as it seems though."_

Bitch.

"They thought I was a distraction… They wanted you to focus on helping them." He said trailing his fingers down my cheek again.

"That worked out well." I scoffed through my tears rolling my eyes as I thought of Thing Two. I sure as hell hoped I killed that bastard.

"What do you mean?" He asked backing himself against a wall and sinking down to the floor with me in his arms. It was literally heaven to just sit there and let him hold me. It was something I'd needed and craved recently. It was almost as if every second I spent in his arms filled up that hole that had spread throughout my chest. Not only was it filling, but healing as well.

"The guy that I thought k-k-"

"Killed me." He helped.

"Well I'm not sure if he's really dead… Seeing as people don't seem to just up and die here. But if he is alive I'll send him a card." I whispered turning sideways on his lap so that I was able to see him.

"Woah… woah wait." He said slowly holding out his free hand in front of me. "You didn't kill anyone did you?" I shrugged and still couldn't find it in me to feel guilty about it. Even if my Edward was still here. "Bella, why the fuck-"

"They killed you, it was right at the time. I should have killed Felix too… I did try. Still trying…" I said with an eerie emptiness to my voice.

"Is that why they stuck you in here with the dead?" He asked, running his hands through my hair. I shook my head and tilted my head down, watching as my hand lifted his shirt a little to show his stomach.

"Have they been feeding you?" I whispered, running my hand over his slightly scarred and way too thin belly.

"Yeah, Bella." He sighed, rolling his eyes. "It would take more than three days for them to starve me anyway. They fed me, then gassed me then woke me up, fed me and gassed me again." I gasped as I took in an angry red, puckered scar marring his side. He lightly brushed my hands away and kissed my temple.

"I'm fine, honey." He whispered into my hair.

I looked into his slightly clouded eyes, "How do you really feel?" I asked cupping his jaw still not over the initial shock of him… alive.

"I've got a headache… But it's not too bad. I mean, it's something I expected with the way the gassed me. How are you?" He asked tightening his arms around my waist. I cupped his face and shook my head as I rested my forehead against his.

"I'm so much better." I whispered as another tear slipped from my eye. I picked up his hand and entwined our fingers together before gasping. "Edward, they're going to kill me."

"What?"

"They locked me in here to say my goodbyes." I cried with wide eyes. Of course just when things started to get a little better shit hits the fan. "Edward…" I gasped. He shook his head and rubbed my back. It was all so much to handle in one short period of time. Hell it was all too much to handle in a life time.

"I won't let them hurt you. Not if I can help it." He whispered, pressing consoling kisses into my hair. His hand slipped under my sweatshirt and he grabbed hold of something.

"Where did you get this?" He asked pulling the gun from my waistband. A gun I'd forgotten I had. It was probably a good thing though because I most likely would have shot his living dead ass had I remembered. He started shifting beneath me before he pulled us both to our feet.

"Take this, when they open the door shoot. Injure them, kill them, I don't give a fuck." He said checking to see how many bullets were left. "You have a full mag." He put the gun in my hands.

"Where are you going?" I asked reaching out to grab onto his shirt as he moved away.

"I'll be right over here; I'll fight whoever isn't shot-"

"No you take the gun, I can fight. I have more energy-" He shook his head. "I've wanted to kick their asses anyway." And I was going to.

"I would appreciate it if I got you home in one piece." He whispered touching my cheek. I reached up and grasped his hands, looking into his eyes honestly.

"I can take those bastards, Edward."

"I know, honey, but-" Our argument was cut short as the door shot open. Our heads whipped toward the disturbance and I immediately knew what we had to do.

"Times up." Felix barked, he stepped into the room and Edward snatched the gun from me and fired two shots right into Felix. He let out a strangled gargle and fell to his knees as he gripped his stomach.

Edward fumbled to reload the gun, as Thing One charged him. I ran at his big ass knocking him into a wall. I scrambled to get the upper hand and when I did, shit was over for him.

I straddled him, throwing my fists rapidly against his neck and face. He grabbed my hair and yanked me backwards before kicking me off. I shot to my feet and caught his hand as he threw another punch at me. I secured his wrist between my hands and turned on an angle that allowed me to flip him over onto his back. I then landed a kick to the juncture of his neck and shoulder, knocking him out. Another shot was fired behind me and Gordo's fat ass fell to the floor, almost shaking the room.

Edward turned the gun on the man lying at my feet and fired twice leaving all three of the men dead or close to it.

Or so we thought.

Felix stood up as though nothing had happened and knocked my Edward off of his feet. The two grappled and Edward did well at first, knocking Felix's head into the ground. But as I'd thought, Edward was still weak from all of his time out and Felix flipped them. I rushed to them and kicked Felix in the side where he'd been shot. He howled out in pain but didn't stop his fight.

I stepped up behind him and wrapped my arm around his throat, holding him to my chest as I choked the life out of him. I curled a lip and threw my knee into his back just for kicks. I held him as Edward slid out from under him. With Felix's last gasp for breath he fell to the floor, blue in the face.

I smiled with sadistic pleasure as I took in the sight. "Let's get out of here before he gets up. I don't feel like dealing with that asshole again." Edward panted standing up and grabbing the gun from where it lay three feet away.

"You did well, baby." He said approaching me cautiously and wrapping his arms around me. "I'm proud of you." He pressed a kiss to my forehead before tilting my head up so that I met his eyes. "Do you need a moment?"

"No, why?"

"You look murderous." He said bluntly, gesturing to his face. I shook my head, feeling great only because Felix and the other bastards had made my life a living hell for the past few months.

"I'm fine." I whispered, entwining my hand with his and simultaneously taking the gun out of it. He lifted an eyebrow, taking notice as my eyes drifted down to Felix.

"Bella, if it isn't necessary don't do it. Don't risk prison for him." Edward whispered, forcing me to look back up at him.

"It's a necessity. I promise." I told him honestly. To me it was. I pecked Edward's cheek as he shook his head and stepped around him. Blood rushed through my veins at an alarming rate as I stood above Felix, feeling victorious.

"I keep my promises, fucker." I whispered under my breath as I aimed the gun at his head.

"Bella." Edward hissed from behind me. I ignored him and took a deep calming breath as my finger caressed the trigger.

"You don't have to do this."

"_You know what? You act all tough and stuff, but when it comes down to it you're just as weak as all the rest."_

"_Especially when they've got my cock in their little mouths."_

"I do." I whispered as my finger slammed back on the trigger, sending a bullet right between his eyes. Edward pulled me away from the body as I watched the blood seep from Felix. He took the gun from me and stroked my cheek, whispering words of comfort into my ear. There were hurried footsteps from outside and Edward aimed at the door to pick off the next two. Jane and Janice appeared in the doorway as soon as Edward had the gun cocked.

"Hold your fire." I whispered to Edward, he cocked an eyebrow and lowered his gun.

"Oh Gordo!" Jane whimpered as she and Jan took in the carnage.

"Ladies, I suggest you lead us to our daughters." Edward spoke. Jane went pale white at the sight of my husband. Janice shook as she heeded our requests. Edward nudged me to the door, wrapping an arm around me as we stepped around the men on the floor. I couldn't tell if they were all dead or not, but if they weren't they were extremely close to it.

We were stopped though as we realized Jane still stood in the doorway. "How could you?" She asked clutching her chest as she looked in on the room. "After all I did for you. I thought he was as dead as you thought, and I consoled you!"

"Last I checked, prematurely breaking the news to my children wasn't consoling me." I hissed, gripping Edward's shirt.

"Bella, just leave it alone." He whispered pulling me in closer, pressing his lips to my hair. Jane went and knelt by Gordo, tears streaming down her face. Edward and I watched her for a moment before he turned back to Jan.

"Our daughters?" He lifted an eyebrow at the woman who still stood wide eyed in the door.

"I don't-" She shrugged, looking helpless.

"You've lied to us before." Edward said as he raised the gun up at her and she gasped.

"I don't!" She squeaked, Edward cocked an eyebrow my way and I shrugged.

"Take us to the left wing servants' rooms." I settled before gesturing for her to go ahead.

"I've never been here-" The woman whined only to be cut off my Cindy/Zafrinna who grabbed her hand and yanked her down the hall. Edward and I hurried to catch up to the women as they rushed through the intricate halls.

"Here we are." Cindy whispered as we stopped in front of a familiar and intricately carved door.

"This is Ellie's room." I whispered, rising up on my tip toes so I could whisper in his ear. He nodded and gave my hand a soft squeeze as I reached for the doorknob. I pushed the door open slowly, revealing more of the dark room. Edward latched a finger onto my sweatpants as we walked around the dark room. I had no clue where a light switch was and Cindy and Jan stopped outside of the room.

"Ellie?" I whispered, crawling onto the bed and over to where she lay curled on her side. I kissed her forehead and stroked her hair away from her face before whispering, "I think there's someone here that you'll want to see."

"There is no one in this house I want to see." She whimpered before turning over and laying her head in my lap, hugging my thighs. I waved Edward over and he kneeled at the side of the bed. I watched as he cupped the side of her face, stroking her cheek. She peeked one eye open before her mouth dropped open and she launched herself at her father.

"Daddy?! I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" She cried, drowning his shoulder it tears. "I love you. I'll never be an asshole-" He chuckled and kissed her hair, hugging her tightly. "I'll never run away. Holy crap there is a god." She let out a sob and clutched his neck. I smiled before standing when Ellie gestured for me to come closer. I joined their hug with a small smile.

Feeling complete again.

I turned my head and pressed a kiss to Edward's neck and then Ellie's forehead. "I'm going to get Olivia." I whispered, after realizing we were missing the little one. I pulled away with one last tight squeeze before leaving the room. I pushed open O's door and walked in on her playing around with a doll house I'd never seen before. She sent a bored look over her shoulder before doing a double take when she saw me and jumping up to run for me.

"Mommy! I missed you! But they gave me a doll!" I caught her as she bounded into my arms and kissed her soft cheek. "She's kind of ugly though…" She turned the doll towards me and I chuckled.

"You're right." I said nuzzling her cheek as I carried her next door.

"Where are we going?" She asked once we made it to the hallway.

"I have a surprise for you." I said with a wide smile. She nibbled on her bottom lip in confusion before her eyes lit up.

"Daddy's here!" She squirmed out of my arms and ran down the hall, yelling about how she _told _me so. I went after her with a smile, brushing past Janice and Cindy in the doorway. Edward lifted our youngest into his arms and blew a raspberry on her cheek. I watched their cuteness from the door, so unbelievably happy that Edward was okay.

But of course, some asshole somewhere always wants me to be miserable so as I stood there watching part of my family interact, a gun cocked behind me. Zaffrina gasped from next to me and I slowly spun to face Jane.

"Let's be sensible about this." I whispered, reaching behind me and pulling the door closed as my heart rate sped up. Ellie shrieked something at me just before the door closed with a soft click. If Jane shot me, which she most likely would, I didn't want my girls to see anything.

"You killed him…" She whispered, "you can close the door if you want to, but I know Edward shot him too. He's dead."

"Jane, you don't mean that." I said holding up my hands, she aimed straight at my chest and closed one eye.

"How would you know?" She whimpered, closing her other eye before pulling back on the trigger. The gun fired with an explosive bang and I gasped as the kick back from the gun caused Jane to stumble backwards and the bullet to shoot up above my head and into the ceiling.

Jane opened her eyes and stared at me for a second before dropping the gun and collapsing into tears. I sighed before lowering myself to the ground to wrap my arms around the woman who wanted my blood just a second ago. The bedroom door shot open and Edward rushed to me, looking me over for any immediate injuries.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." I whispered cupping his face and resting my forehead against his. "She just-"

"Come back in the room, honey. I don't want you getting hurt because of your sympathy." He whispered, pulling me into a standing position after grabbing Jane's gun with the bottom of his shirt.

"She needs this." I said crouching by Jane again, my voice so low it was almost inaudible "She won't hurt me. Go back with the girls, they missed you." I said patting his leg before turning back to Jane. She turned and wailed into my shoulder despite my part in killing Gordo.

Some people just needed a rock. And I could be that for her.

Unless she shoots at me again.

_Then we'll have problems._

…BBC…

_**I hope you enjoyed!**_

_**What'd you think of Bella's reaction to Edward?**_

_**Review and I'll send you a Jasper future take!**_

_**P.S. These outtakes are slightly major (Like Ch.49 reviewers already knew Edward wasn't dead)**_

_**So if you aren't reviewing you're missing out! :D**_

_**Review!**_

_**OH OH and I hope none of my readers in the UK were offended by the bloody wanker thing or whatever. I still love you all!**_

_**Oh if I missed sending you a review reply and APOV outtake/teaser and you still want it tell me in your review and I'll send it along!**_


	52. Chapter 52

_**I'm late, I suck… yada yada yada. You've heard it all before because I'm a repeat suck-er… Sorry :( For some reason a lot of shit started happening the past two weeks… Shit that took up my time. Not bad shit, but good shit.**_

_**Good time consuming shit. So. Yeah.**_

_**Thanks to all of my reviewers. You've got that one thing :) **_

_**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**_

…_**BBC…**_

"_Come back in the room, honey. I don't want you getting hurt because of your sympathy." He whispered, pulling me into a standing position after grabbing Jane's gun with the bottom of his shirt._

"_She needs this." I said crouching by Jane again, my voice so low it was almost inaudible "She won't hurt me. Go back with the girls, they missed you." I said patting his leg before turning back to Jane. She turned and wailed into my shoulder despite my part in killing Gordo. _I sat with her silently, letting her cry on me. Edward left the bedroom door open, keeping a close eye on me as Ellie jumped back into his arms. I smiled softly before turning back to Jane and patting her knee.

"Bella…" I looked up as Edward said my name, moving towards a window. Ellie went with him, half hanging off of his arm as he stared through the glass. I stayed still, continuing to comfort Jane to the best of my ability.

I knew what he was looking at. He was looking at the seemingly impossible view of nothing for miles and miles. There's no telling when we'd be able to get out of here. The chip was probably too far away from any tracking devices to be found. Of course we had a phone, but how do you explain that you are quite literally in the middle of nowhere.

There was a slam from underneath us and my eyes widened. "Close the door." Jane barked at Cindy for no apparent reason. I stiffened next to her and was about to pull away when two familiar voices echoed down the hallway. There was a short interaction between the two men before footsteps trampled down the hall.

Jasper rounded the corner, jogging towards us gun in hand. The stern, yet sick expression melted away when he saw me and I stood, my eyes widening.

"Jasper!?" I screamed while simultaneously gasping as I stood and launched myself at him as he was in midstride. His arms wrapped tightly around me, kissing my hair.

"Bells, honey…" He whispered into my hair.

"How did you get out here so quickly?" I gasped, pushing my hair out of my face as I pulled away to look him in the eye.

"Helicopter, I'm glad we decided to take one too be caused the roads disappeared awhile back." I nodded and hugged him again before there was some scrambling behind me. I turned to see Cindy pulling Jane into a room and locking the door behind them. Jasper squeezed me tightly before pushing me to the side and heading after the women.

"Jazz, the woman with Jane-" I followed after him. "That's Zaffrina Gerandy!" He lifted an eyebrow and pushed open the door revealing an empty room.

Jasper turned to me with wide eyes and I just rolled mine. This house was full of weird shit, at this point I'd be a fool to be surprised by any of it.

I walked ahead of him and started slamming on walls, listening for a hollowed out section in the wood. "There's probably some kind of-" I smacked a panel right next to the bed, hearing an empty echoing sound on the other end of the wall.

The bedroom door creaked open and I turned to see Edward peeking in looking confused. "What's going on?" He asked his voice still faintly scratchy. Jasper turned when I did and slapped my arm.

"He's not dead." He observed pointing at my husband who chuckled, even though neither of us responded to his question. I rolled my eyes and continued to knock against the wall, simultaneously dragging fingers along the edge of the panel. I bit my lip as my finger caught and I tugged the thing open. The door opened to reveal a metal shaft, leading straight down.

"There you go." I said pointing down the shaft. He lifted an eyebrow before moving past me and heading down the ladder in the wall. I contemplated going down with him, but I figured I'd done my fair share of voluntary ass kicking today and headed over to where Edward stood.

"Bella?!" I stopped midstride and turned back toward the wall where Jasper yelled.

"Yeah?"

"I can't hit a girl!" He cried. I looked down the chute to see him looking up at me in panic and wondered how he'd made it this far in his career. I sighed and half threw myself down the damn thing as I slipped and missed a rung on the ladder. Jazz caught my waist, preventing me from killing myself before pulling me into a wide underground tunnel that looked like it was wide enough for three cars.

"Have you ever seen anything like this?" He asked in awe.

"Not in person…" I whispered, wishing I'd known the damn thing was down here.

"Are you guys okay?" Edward asked from above us, I nodded before realizing he wasn't able to see me.

"I'm fine," I yelled up to him, "go stay with the girls." I told him, before he could suggest coming down with us.

"Let the others know you're up there! Emmett's down the hall!" Jasper yelled from next to me before taking my hand and pulling me down the tunnel. "So how ya' doin'?"

"Much better now that I know we're getting out of here." I said as we picked our pace up to a light jog. There was a clattering noise before a car door slammed a few yards away from us. Our light jog soon turned into a full out sprint to the car before those bitches could go anywhere. It was only when a small smart car whipped around an invisible corner and zoomed towards us did we stop our sprint.

My eyes widened as the headlights lit up the dark tunnel. "Move, Bella!" Jasper jumped at me, yanking me against the wall just as the car whipped past us.

"Tires! Tires!" I yelled as Jazz pulled out his gun and aimed for the car, popping two bullets in one wheel and another in the other. I ran for the car as it skidded out of control before slamming into a wall crushing one side of the small thing. There was immediately an unceasing shriek from inside the car.

"Oh my god." I whispered to myself as my feet pounded against the cement, carrying me to the last place I wanted to be. I ripped open the driver's side door which was the least damaged part of the car and ducked inside. Cindy was the one screaming as both she and Jane were covered in blood. I unbuckled Cindy and coaxed her out of the car, passing her off to Jasper as I got back into the car.

Jane lay slumped against the window, eyes wide as she sat unmoving. I patted her face for a minute, trying to rouse her, when that didn't work I checked for a pulse. My head dropped when I felt nothing. It was obvious from first sight that she wasn't alright… I was just prolonging the reality.

"She's gone." I said quietly, pulling myself out of the car and turning to Jasper. Cindy wailed from Jasper's arms, truly devastated.

"What the hell happened?!" Emmett screamed from down the tunnel where we'd come in from the panel. Edward had already passed my brother and was on his way towards us. I turned to Jasper with wide eyes.

"I didn't even think about-" He gestured around the tunnel and I nodded as, what felt like, the millionth tear streamed down my cheek. It only took me a second for my sobs to turn almost hysterical as I looked on the terrifying scene. My hands came up to cup my mouth as I broke down.

Jane's death was so much different from Felix's. It was completely unexpected… Unnecessary.

Strong arms surrounded me and I was being pulled into Edward's chest. He turned me so that I faced away from the car and laid his head atop mine.

"Shh… shh, come on, Baby." I held onto his shirt, burying my face in his neck letting him comfort me. "How do we get out of here?" He asked over my head, Cindy let out another loud sob before mumbling out something. Her words were drowned out by the sound of my own cries. Emmett barked something out before Edward let go of me and Emmett's familiar scent wrapped around me as he hugged me.

"Everything will be okay, Bella." He whispered as we started moving down the tunnel. "You'll get to see Seth and Tony. You'll get to sleep in your own bed… Edward isn't dead! It's all about positivity." I wasn't really feeling Emmett's pep talk but his words did help. Things would be normal again…

_Or as normal as the possibly could be after these past few days._

I reached out and grabbed Edward's hand, pulling him closer to me.

"Gerandy's in jail, Gordo is dead… so are those other two guys." Em said kissing my hair.

"And Jane." I said sadly, Edward turned and wiped away another escaped tear.

"You're safe though, B. That's what matters." Emmett let go of me after some silently conversation between the two of them and I was back in Edward's embrace. "Where are we going?" I stopped walking, "The girls-"

"Do you really think I would leave our children behind?" He scoffed, tugging me along as Cindy showed us the way out of the tunnel and above ground. Edward was right, Charlie stood with the girls in front of two helicopters. Their little group started walking towards us when we emerged; meeting us halfway in a flurry of hugs and kisses.

I was shocked as hell when Charlie pulled me into a hug and told me how worried he was as opposed to criticizing my terrible work… Or whatever. I smiled into his shoulder as he held me tightly.

"I love you, Bells." He said quietly, once again shocking the hell out of me. My eyes shot up to Edward who stood holding Olivia behind my father and he shrugged with wide eyes.

"Love you too, dad." I whispered, squeezing him once more before pulling away only to be engulfed in another hug. I smiled once I realized it was a more feminine hug and stroked Ellie's hair.

"Were you crying again?" She asked curiously. I shrugged and nodded before reaching up to swipe at my damp, stinging cheeks. "But Daddy's okay-?"

"It wasn't about that-" Her face dropped and I rolled my eyes.

Back to square one.

"We aren't divorcing." She grinned and pulled me back into the hug. "How do you feel, honey?" I asked, cupping her face and staring into those bright green eyes.

"Better. I can't wait to get out of here though…"

"Me too." I smiled, feeling overwhelmed with joy at the prospect of getting to leave this hell hole.

"Alright guys, let's get the Masen's in first, then I'll come back." The pilot of the bureau's helicopter said opening the door to the copter.

"We're leaving now?" Edward asked. "What about all the-" He pointed back to the house and the pilot shrugged.

"We're going to take care of it." Charlie said patting Edward's back good naturedly. "You guys go on. Take Whitlock with you. He's a bitch when it comes to flying." He rolled his eyes and slapped Jazz's shoulder. I narrowed my eyes at Charlie wondering what the fuck was up with him.

Edward helped Olivia, then Ellie into the helicopter before offering me his assistance. I took his hand and let him 'boost' me up, while he really just copped a feel. Because even after the past few days we'd just had my ass was still on Edward's radar.

_Well… You gotta keep 'em coming back for more._

_And that's how you know you're doing it right._

I chuckled to myself as I scooted in next to the girls, trying to make room for Edward who was pushed out of the way by Jazz.

"You've got shotgun, big guy." Jasper told Edward, grabbing up my hand and holding it tightly.

"You won't sit up front because you want to hold my wife's hand. Nuh uh, I don't think so." Edward grumbled, pouting at me around Jasper.

"Not today, pretty boy." Jazz tapped his lip and the girls giggled from next to me. Edward smacked his hands away and the smacked him upside the head.

"I'll sit up front." I sighed, shooing Jasper out so I could move.

"No, I want to sit next to you-"

"Jasper, don't be a bitch, man…" I sat back and decided to let them work it out. They were grown ass men after all.

"Okay, Bella, who would you like to sit by?" Jasper asked. "Mind you, I just saved your life." He shrugged.

"Well she spent the past three days thinking I was dead- so I think I win." Edward said rolling his eyes. I shook my head and bit my lip, not really finding that funny. I didn't really see how that could be taken with a grain of salt but... maybe I just needed to get over it.

"Yeah, and she'll have the rest of your life to rejoice about how alive you are. _Thanks to me._"

"You guys are immature." Ellie sighed, leaning her head against my shoulder.

"Don't be a p-" I shot up and sent Edward a look, stopping him from calling Jazz a pussy in front of the girls.

"Edward, go sit up front." I sighed. "I'll sit with you later." Jasper stuck out his tongue at Edward before closing the door in his face and I rolled my eyes. Realizing immediately that I'd chosen the wrong jackass to sit next to.

"Are we going back to Forks?" Ellie asked, I shook my head. Olivia tore her gaze from the ground below as she waited for my answer.

"No, we're going home." I told her, picking up her hand in my free one.

"Bowie asked about you the other day." Jazz said his grip on my hand tightening as we went higher and higher. The kid was terrified. I didn't know how he'd done it on the way over …

Olivia's ears perked up at his words and she leaned forward. "Me?!"

Jasper nodded and shut his eyes. "What'd he say?!" Jasper smiled and leaned forward, closer to Edward when he said, "He wanted to know why he wasn't getting some." He yelled, not realizing that it was too damn loud for Edward to hear anything. I heard him though and punched him in the arm. Of course his little six year old didn't say that, he just wanted to get a rise out of Edward.

"Hey, watch your mouth." I grumbled, trying to pull my hand out of his. His eyes opened and as soon as my hand left his he had wrapped himself around me. I rolled my eyes, but didn't move to get him off.

"I'm sorry, sorry!" He shrieked, his voice rising an octave. "He said he missed you." He said honestly, looking over at the girls who watched us with wide eyes. "All of you." He threw in for good measure. Thankfully Edward didn't turn around to look at us until after Jazz had unwrapped himself and was just holding my hand again.

"What about Seth and Tony? How are they doing?" I asked.

"They're doing well… Alice is busting her ass trying to keep them from worrying about you guys though... I think she's done pretty well…" I nodded. I was glad to have friends that would watch out for me and my family; it meant the world to me. I hugged Jazz, and thanked him.

"Are you going to take us in to be questioned?" He asked Jasper. Jazz shrugged and that was it.

_Okay._

"They want you questioned before you forget, but I think it'd be best if we let you get Tony and Seth back first. And then rest up." I nodded, and gave his hand a squeeze. I put my arm over Ellie and Olivia's shoulder's, hugging them to me.

"Are you guys okay? You want to wait to be questioned?"

"We have to do it too?" Ellie asked before worrying her bottom lip. I nodded and she started to shake a little. Olivia just nodded her head giving her sister a confused look.

"I'm sleepy." She said before tapping Ellie's hand. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She whispered, her eyes glistening with tears. I frowned and trailed my fingers through her hair.

"Honey-"

"I don't want to!" She said her voice rising. She clutched my arm, pushing her face against my shoulder. I looked up from her to see Edward furrow his eyebrows and reach back to touch Ellie's knee. "Daddy, please don't make me." She whispered, grabbing his hand.

"Ellie, I could question you if that'd be okay?" Jazz said, leaning around me to speak to her.

"I don't want to talk about it!" She yelled, shocking us all. Edward and I locked eyes for a second before looking back to Ellie.

"Okay, honey. Not today." I said softly, pulling her in for a hug. She'd have to speak to one of us at some point, but we wouldn't force her to so soon. The rest of the ride was pretty much silent other than our pilot making comments about how high up we were, or how we were flying over a river- just to scare Jazz. I glared at the man as Jaspers grip on me tightened until he had practically wrapped himself around me again.

The longer we flew, the farther we got, the more I tried to push the past week out of my mind. Edward's 'death', Zafrinna, Felix… All of the death… Jane… The crash.

_All of it._

It was something I needed to do, before I collapsed from the memories. The horrific _everything._ It would surely drive me crazy if I dwelled on it.

Needless to say, I was happy as hell when the plane landed in front of the bureau. We all thanked the pilot and I practically shoved Jasper out onto the ground so that we could leave. I sighed as I stepped out onto the pavement letting in finally hit me that I wouldn't have to deal with Gerandy, Gordo or any of those assholes again. Edward came up next to me, slipping his hand into mine as I stood there.

"You okay, Baby?" He whispered, letting my hand go so that he could wrap his arms around my waist. I smiled, leaning into him and nodding.

"I'm fine." I said honestly as I looked up at him and cupped his face. "You look bad though. How do you feel?"

He chuckled and reached up to cover my hand with his. "A little self-conscious now…" He pouted at me for a second before letting that cute smile shine. I grinned at him and leaned my forehead against his or attempted to, he had to lean his head down a little to help me out but-

That's beside the point.

"I love you, beautiful." He whispered even though I probably looked worse than he did.

"I love you more." I said pecking his chin. After being married for years you find ways to artfully, and affectionately dodge mouth kisses when our breath wasn't in the best shape. He rolled his eyes and gave me a closed mouth peck and then another. And one more that was slightly deeper and then one that would have gotten me somewhere had we not been interrupted.

"Oh god, Bella!" Marilyn squeaked, tackling me in a hug and pushing me away from Edward. My eyes widened as the blonde buried her face in my neck. "I knew you'd make it out! I knew it!" She breathed.

"Thanks, Marilyn…" I said awkwardly before giving the top of her head a pat. Jazz and the girls had joined Edward and formed their own little peanut gallery as she attacked me.

"You don't even look that bad!" She giggled, I lifted my eyebrows and gave her an uncomfortable smile.

"Yeah, real princess material." I rolled my eyes and she nodded.

"You do!" I paused because that response didn't really make any sense. She didn't elaborate, making me realize just how alike she and Jazz were.

_It must be a blonde thing._

"I do… what?"

"Look like a princess." I nodded and she linked our arms before pulling me towards our car, which someone had brought back from Forks, while she chatted my ear off. Because apparently she thought that recently kidnapped people wanted an update on all things Marilyn.

I leaned into Edward as we passed him, "Get her a helmet, before she hurts herself." I whispered before she switched her topic of conversation from her life to giving everyone in the department a princess name. Guess which one I was…

That's right.

_Princess Aurora._

That's why I don't talk to her for an extended period of time.

I sighed as she continued to talk while I helped buckle Olivia in. Lord knows she was old enough to buckle herself in but unless it was done properly, she'd wiggle her little ass out of the booster seat and the buckle.

"I met her in Disney World once. She was wearing way too much makeup but compared to the other princesses she looked like a drag queen." I wasn't sure if she was saying that's why I reminded her of Aurora or not…

"Um… Thank you?" I pursed my lips and finished Olivia in before turning back towards her in time to see Edward carrying the keys. I shook my head and snatched them.

"You're so welcome!" She grinned and watched me for a second before moving, only because Jazz needed to get into the car.

"You shouldn't drive; we don't know what affects the gas had, baby."

"You guys are so cute!" Marilyn gushed, Edward and I both looked down at her before frowning. I lifted an eyebrow at her as she grinned up at us with wide eyes. She looked like she wanted to hug us.

_Eh…_

"Thanks…" Edward trailed awkwardly before turning his attention back to me. "I'm fine. The gas was hours ago." Marilyn leaned closer for what I presumed would be a hug and I clenched the keys in my hand, slamming Olivia's door before half scaling the car.

I rolled my eyes, "No, Edward." And I jumped in the car only to turn and see Marilyn giving, a stiff as a board, Edward a hug. I snickered, happy that I'd escaped that and started up the car. I jumped as Jasper knocked on the window next to me, scaring the hell out of me. I took a breath and let down my window.

"Hey, you can follow me back to my house to get the boys." I nodded and rolled down the passenger window, telling Edward the plan as Marilyn still clung to him.

"Okay, Marilyn, we need to go now, hun." I said out the window, rolling my eyes as she didn't let go.

Ellie scoffed from behind my seat, "You want me to handle this, Mom?" She leaned over Olivia and rolled down the window. Marilyn let go soon after and was saved from Ellie's wrath once Edward slid into the front seat.

"Bye guys!" I wiggled my fingers over my shoulder at Marilyn as I pulled off.

"She's not as bad as you say… She's kind of nice." I shot him a look from the corner of my eye. "Touchy… but nice."

"I never said she wasn't nice. Just an airhead…"

"All P.I.'s are airheads." He sighed, I shrugged and nodded.

"I'd rather her be an airhead than an untrusting asshole… You know the ones." A few years back we'd had a private investigator come in who refused to talk to most of us. Saying that relationships were futile seeing as everyone has a little infidelity in them. I guess seeing cheaters twenty four seven could do that…

"Marilyn wants the d." Ellie quietly laughed from the back, making Edward palm his forehead.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked looking from the rearview mirror, meeting her eyes then back to the road. I mean, I got the gist and whatnot… But I would hate to get mad and it be some shit like she wants the dust pan.

_That'd be awkward._

_Unless dust pan stood for something dirty._

"Don't worry about it, Mom." Ellie blushed a deep red and sank down into her seat. "It was stupid…"

"You can't just say things like that..." He said uneasily, letting me know 'The d' was something dirty.

"I didn't know either of you were going to understand it!"

"That's a terrible reason. You know I'm hip." I rolled my eyes and decided it'd probably be a good idea to drop out of the conversation before it got worse. I slowed the car down as we turned on to Jasper's street and turned around to see that in the ten minutes it took to get from the station to the house Olivia had fallen asleep.

"I'll stay out here, let her sleep." Ellie whispered from the backseat. I bit my lip and parked the car, turning it off as I looked to Edward.

"I think you should both come in. Just-" He paused and I nodded, knowing that he was still worried about… everything… because I was too.

"She'll wake right up once she sees Bowie." I said stepping out, Edward huffed and got Olivia out of the car. Ellie stuck by his side as we walked to the house. Jasper had pulled in before us and was standing at the door waiting for us.

"You want me to tell Ali to chill out or anything before you come in?" Edward raised an eyebrow at Jasper's question and I shook my head.

"I'm sure we'll be able to deal with Alice." I said rolling my eyes. Jazz sighed and pushed the door open. I walked down the hall impatiently, holding myself back as I heard Seth talking with Alice. Bowie shot out of nowhere like a bat out of hell, waving at us before attacking Edward so that he'd put O down.

"She's sleeping, Bow." He sighed, rubbing the little boys head. Olivia stirred on his shoulder and I smiled at her stopping to stroke her hair. Her eyes fluttered open and she took a slow glance around before her eyes locked on Bowie and she gasped.

"Bowie?!" She scrambled in Edward's arms before he let her down. "I missed you!"

They hugged tightly before he grabbed her hand and started speaking a mile a minute about _everything_. He took off down the hall where his room was, pulling O along. Edward turned to Ellie and snapped before pointing down the hall.

"I'm not a dog." She huffed irritably, transforming back into the Ellie we knew and loved. He gave her a stern look and she stomped off down the hall. As soon as they were out of sight I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him towards Seth's voice. I almost burst into tears as I walked in the kitchen.

"Mommy!? Daddy!?" Seth screamed from his perch on the stool in front of the counter where Alice stood making hamburgers. Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice and she dropped all of her shit.

"Edward?" She asked looking confused. Her eyes shot to Seth who was struggling to get down from his tall stool and instead of helping him she darted right past the little boy to crush me with a hug. She kissed my cheeks and forehead with tears streaming down her cheeks before she moved onto Edward, kissing him on the mouth.

_I gave her that little moment._

_But I'll be kicking her little ass for that one later._

Edward's eyes shot to mine when she pulled away and he blushed. I rolled my eyes letting him know we weren't going to have a problem before I darted for Seth who still struggled with the stool. I pushed the chair away from the counter, turning it so that I could hug him tightly.

"That's not really something you can do, honey..." Jasper sang pulling Alice away from Edward as he watched me warily.

"We're all friends here!" She shrugged.

"I think all that changes when one friend kills another … So let's not push." He told his wife wisely while I kept my eye on her. I helped Seth onto the floor and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you!" He grinned.

"I missed you too, baby." I whispered into his hair, feeling Edward come up behind me.

"I think Tony's in the living room, he fell asleep watching Brokeback Mountain. Or at least he was sleeping when I left." Jazz said Edward punched him in the arm

"Brokeback Mountain?" So she kisses my husband and shows my kid soft core gay porn.

_Good._

_Because we haven't managed to fuck them up enough._

_It takes a village…_

"What the _hell_?" I huffed, turning to her as my jaw began to tick.

"Oh come on, you can't be mad about that too!" Alice said.

"I'm-"

"Why are you being so weird about it?!" She yelled before starting to cry. I took a deep breath and reminded myself:

_The bitch is pregnant, the bitch is pregnant…_

"You can kiss Jazz if you want! Bowie watched Brokeback with Tony already though." Edward walked back into the room then, holding our sleeping Tony.

"I don't think so." He laughed without humor and I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks but no thanks." I smiled waving Edward over as he tried to coax Tony awake.

"Why Brokeback Mountain though? Out of everything-" The little boy stirred on Edward's shoulder blinking slowly at him.

"Daddy?" He asked, his soft voice a little scratchy. Edward smiled at him and kissed his forehead. "I missed you." I was glad Alice hadn't told them about... well any of it.

Then there she was again, ruining the moment with the moment with, "He'd already seen the Lion King and Toy Story is just okay." I lifted an incredulous eyebrow at her after she answered.

"What happened to your face?" He asked lifting a little hand and slapping it onto Edward's cheek roughly. Edward winced and chuckled pulling the no doubt sticky hand from his face.

"Mommy, we're going home now right?" Seth asked practically vibrating with anticipation as he waited for Edward to make his way over here.

"Right." I nodded and gave him another hug before Edward and I switched kids. He lowered Anthony into my grasp and I released Sethy. "They're so cute," Alice cooed from where she stood in the entryway.

"That's what we'll have, Jazzy." She said rubbing her stomach and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Jasper curled a lip at us and I lifted my eyebrows as I pressed a kiss to Tony's hair. He didn't say anything he just kissed my cheek before cuddling up to me.

"Yeah but, uh, less kids. Not so Bradgelina." He whispered loudly in her ear.

"Jasper." I said standing up and walking towards the door.

"Hmm?"

"Don't make me kick your ass." I said patting his cheek.

"Who said that was a bad thing?" He asked with a shrug. "That could mean you're like, you know, Mr. and Mrs. Smith."

"They hated each other in that movie." Alice pointed out. I stopped walking and stared up at Jazz daring him to say something.

"They're good people though! They have like… an Adopted _army_." His eyes brightened and I gritted my teeth.

"Oh you're a dumbass…" I sighed.

"And you have an un-adopted army." He said.

"I think they call that a biological army-" Alice said with a roll of her eyes.

"They call it nothing, because no one has ever had this dumb of a conversation before." I said honestly.

"Well, you're a little snippy to the people who just saved your life." Alice said folding her arms over her chest. I rolled my eyes and hugged her, whispering my thanks.

"And I'm seriously thankful." I said giving her a short squeeze. "Honestly," I pulled back and met her gaze. "Thank you." She beamed and I pulled away a little. "Don't kiss me."

"Or do… Whatever, it's your choice, babe." Jazz whispered from behind us. I pulled away from Alice completely before lightly slapping Jazz's stomach.

"I'm tired and they just tried to kiss! I'm done." Ellie huffed, dragging Olivia and Bowie out by their hands. "You aren't even in first grade! Stop…" She let go of the blushing children before going back to her place at Edward's side. He tossed and arm over her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

Alice grabbed Bowie's hand, pulling him past her and towards the stairs to the basement. "Ten minutes-" She started to turn a sickly green before gagging. I took a step back and she pushed past me, running into a nearby bathroom.

"You might want to leave… She- Her mood is usually pretty shitty after the finishes kissing the john." Jazz said as he went to grab a dish towel from the drawer next to the sink.

"Shut up, Jasper!" Alice screamed from the bathroom, sounding pitiful.

"Do you want me to get you anything, Ali?" I asked, slowly moving towards the bathroom.

"No thanks… Jasper!?" She threw up loudly into the toilet and I grimaced, ushering the kids toward the door.

"Tell me about it." Edward said with wide eyes, watching Jazz grab some water.

"This pregnancy thing is a bitch-"

"Truer words have never been spoken."

"Oh," I said leaning against the counter and putting a hand underneath my chin. "please tell me about how hard it is to be pregnant, and achy and gross for nine months. You're lives must be so hard." I said pursing my lips.

Jazz gestured to me put up his hands and left the room but not before muttering, "One hormonal crazy is enough…"

Edward and I guided the kids, who had been, surprisingly, quiet in their reunification. They'd exchanged hugs but only a few words. The six of us were packed up and ready to go in record time.

"Were you and Daddy rough housing?" Seth asked looking between us. I winced, realizing we must have looked rough and we were usually able to hold these things back from the kids- keep them in the dark.

"You aren't supposed to hit girls!" Tony screeched from the backseat, hitting Edward's shoulder. Edward brushed his little hand off of his shoulder as Tony continued to scream.

"Hey, Tony, stop. He didn't hit me." I sighed.

"Then why is your face messed up?"

"They were probably play fighting and it went too far." Seth said.

"Aw, when I get married I'm gonna play fight with my boyfriend!" I didn't bother correcting Olivia instead choosing to explain that she shouldn't fight with boys, or let boys hit her.

"But you and Daddy…"

"We weren't play fighting with each other." I said not really wanting to go into detail with the kids. They were all young and didn't really need to hear about us physically fighting with mobsters.

The car was awkwardly silent for a second before Edward patted my thigh, "So, what'd you do with Aunt Alice?" He asked.

"We watched the cowboy movie!" Tony squealed. "And we played juice pong." My mouth dropped open and Edward groaned. "But I still missed you." There was a grunt as he elbowed Seth.

"Me too!" Sethy coughed out.

I turned to Edward and mouthed 'Juice Pong.' "Well… She's your friend." He sighed and I rolled my eyes pulling into our driveway. I turned off the car and immediately hopped out of the car to get the kids out. Tony held out his arms after I undid his belt and even though he was getting to be too big for me to pick up I shrugged anyway.

I pulled Tony into my arms holding him close as I closed the back door. He buried his little fingers in my hair, ducking his head into my neck and I swear there was no better feeling.

"It's good to be home." I whispered in his ear as we walked up to the front door. He nodded and pulled his head from my neck.

"Mommy, why'd you have to send us away? You said you wouldn't!" He said as his bottom lip began to quiver.

"We just wanted you to be safe." I said honestly. He searched my eyes for a second before nodding and turning his attention back to my hair.

"Okay. Can I play Sonic?"

"Isn't that Seth's game?" I asked, knowing how Seth was with the Nintendo DS.

"Yeah, but if you say yes, I can use it and not get in trouble."

"Don't involve me in your drama, child." I bent down and let him hang from my neck, kind of expecting him to let go. "You're hurting my neck, honey. Let go."

"If I let go, you might leave again!" He said his green eyes so sad that I couldn't look at them for long.

"I won't leave." I unlocked his hands from behind my neck and chose to just hold his hand as we walked into the kitchen. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Cereal." I frowned and looked over at the clock.

"It's five o'clock, buddy. Don't you want something- I don't know, more?" Edward walked into the kitchen with Ellie hot on his heels again.

"But I haven't seen Jared in forever!" I rolled my eyes; she would be more worried about getting to her boyfriend than anything else.

"Then one more day won't hurt. He isn't going anywhere." Edward rolled his eyes and patted my ass as he passed me. "Get your child."

"Mommy," Tony snapped his fingers and I almost clapped for him, I didn't know he could snap… "Cereal is my favorite thing you make."

"Okay…" I sighed, not really sure if that was an insult or not. "And Ellie, he's right. Jared can wait one day."

"Can you hand me the milk?" He asked me, "wait, isn't that old?" He turned to look at Tony who was plowing through his cereal, not even noticing the milk.

I frowned, reading the expiration date on the milk I'd just given Tony. It was only a day past so I thought he'd be alright.

"It's fine." I told him, handing over the milk so he could make cereal himself.

"But if he knows I'm back he'll be upset that I didn't see him."

"If he really cared about you that much, he'd come down _here._" Ellie gasped and I slapped his stomach. He had a point but his delivery was kind of shitty.

"Edward…"

"I'm just saying-" I shot him a look and he sent me back a hesitant smile. "If I missed you I'd find you."

"That's not weird at all." Ellie bit from behind us.

"How is that weird?"

Ellie made claws in front of her and hissed. "I'll find you…" She said in a creepy voice, I lifted an eyebrow and chuckled. It obviously wasn't going to take my family a long time to readjust to the non-kidnapped life.

"Hey… Yolo." The room went silent as the three of us just stopped to stare at Edward, who went about his business like nothing had happened.

"_Yolo_, let's add that to the list of things you shouldn't say, dad." I nodded silently and poured cereal into the milk before putting the bowl on the table for Tony.

"_She wants the d_, let's add that to the list of things you shouldn't say, Elizabeth."

"I wasn't trying to be '_hip_' though."

"I don't think you understand, Ellie. I don't have to _try_." He shrugged and pursed his lips. "I've got it like that." Then he brushed imaginary lint off of his shoulder.

And I almost left him.

The fact that he could do all that ridiculous shit and not even bat an eyelash was sad.

"I think you need more sleep." I said patting Edward's arm. He turned to chuckle at me before going to sit with Tony.

"So embarrassing." Ellie groaned, taking Edward's spot next to me.

"Mommy?" Olivia called out.

"I'm in here," She came sliding around the corner soon afterwards.

"What's up? Do you want a sandwich or something?" I asked as it dawned on me that none of us had eaten all day and it was going on five. "Or I could make dinner." I went to the refrigerator only to find it empty. "Good…" Of course we wouldn't have food here; it'd just go to waste seeing as no one would be around.

"McDonald's!" Seth exclaimed, running into the kitchen. Tony and Olivia readily agreed and we jumping up to go ass soon as the word was out of his mouth.

"I don't think so, buddy." Edward said from the table earning a collective awe from the younger ones. "We can get groceries-"

"Or takeout." Ellie suggested, I nodded and pointed at her before snapping.

"I like her idea." I said, Edward stood from the table.

"What do you want?" He asked, grabbing up the keys which I promptly took again.

"I wasn't joking about the driving thing." I said.

"Bella." He rolled his eyes.

"Edward." I lifted an eyebrow.

"Watch out, they look like they're going to kiss." Seth warned, it was my turn to roll my eyes and I hid the keys behind my back.

"I can get it, dear." The doorbell rang and Edward snatched the keys back from me when I turned to get it. The door shot open before I got there and in strode Rosalie and Jared, like they owned the place. Each of them held a number of Tupperware and they headed straight for the kitchen.

"Hi, guys…" I said, watching them walk away from me. They both dropped their containers on the counter and Jared rushed Ellie, hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek to Edward's blatant dismay.

"I'm glad you're alright." Rose said quietly before hugging the life out of me. "What happened? One minute you were there then you weren't… Emmett wouldn't tell me anything." I tensed involuntarily in her arms. So maybe it wouldn't be that easy to get over everything that happened.

"Uh," I let out a breath, freezing on spot. Thankfully Edward stepped up and caught Rose's attention. They hugged for a second and he told her that he'd explain everything later.

"Okay," She nodded before leading us back into the kitchen where all the kids sat around the table acting surprisingly G-rated. "Well we brought food because we figured… You need to eat… so, yeah."

"Thanks, Rose." She saved us an argument; I rolled my eyes at the thought and watched Edward toss the keys on the counter.

"No problem." She said between the kisses she laid on the kids heads. I pulled plates down from the cabinet for the food and had begun to plate it when Edward stepped up next to me, leaning an arm against the counter.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, his bright eyes glinting with worry. I just nodded and his eyebrows knitted. "What happened out there?"

"I panicked." I shrugged it off and moved two of the plates to the table, setting them in front of the girls before I made my way back to the counter where Edward still stood.

"You panicked?" I nodded once again and scooped some more mashed potatoes onto a plate. He smirked from the corner of my eye and I scowled.

"It's not funny." I whined.

"I know, honey. That's why I'm not laughing. We'll talk later if you want." He took the plate that was in front of me and took it to Seth before resuming his position.

"I really don't want to… I just-" Olivia called me and asked for a glass of water. Edward beat me to the little mundane task, moving around me quickly. I fixed the two of us plates and after serving O, Edward brought in chairs for himself, Rose and me. Rose came and batted my hands away once she realized I was about to make her and Jared plates, telling me they'd already eaten.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," She started as she and Edward sat on either sides of me. "Jasper and Alice registered the boys for school after you guys-" She caught herself and I lifted an eyebrow. "you know."

"You guys have been in school?" Edward asked them, their heads bobbed simultaneously. "How is it going?" The boys started eagerly talking and I nudged Rose with my elbow.

"They figured that the guys wouldn't come looking for kids they didn't know about, after the mob guy got you. Jazz had Alice hack into some online registration thing and sign them up. It's weird how much she knows about you… You should probably change a few of your passwords and your debit card pin number."

"Why did she have to use my card?" I asked widening my eyes. Alice and I were close but not share passwords and Pin numbers close.

"Clothes and other stuff for the boys." I shrugged, as long as it was a valid reason, I didn't really care. "She enrolled them in a private school, but tuition is free due to some scholarship I think she hacked."

"I have to remember to thank her, well for taking care of them… Not for fucking over an elementary school." She nodded and stole a piece of lettuce off of my plate.

"She did a pretty good job with them for being Alice."

"I agree." Edward snickered from my side before turning his attention back to the boys. I did as well, eager to hear about the new school. Rose and Jared stayed for a couple of hours, talking and helping us get the past few days off of our minds. They left though when the twins started to get cranky, a sure sign that they were tired. Edward and I walked them out before returning back to the house to put the kids down.

"Mommy?"

"Hmm?" I hummed, tucking the blankets around her.

"If I get scared, can I come sleep with you?" She whispered, her green eyes blinking sleepily.

"Of course."

"Kay, Cindy let me sleep with Ellie after she fell asleep and the other place. Cause I keep getting scared."

"Well you're safe now honey, don't be scared." I sat next to her on the bed and leaned over, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I love you so much, Olivia."

"I love you too, Mommy." She said, lifting her arms to hug my neck. There was a knock on the door and I turned to see Edward peeking in.

"May I come in?"

"Of course you can, Silly." She giggled and I stood, offering Edward my place.

He wrapped and arm around my waist as I headed towards the door pulling me into a hug. "Ellie and Seth are up here too." I nodded into his chest and lifted my head to kiss his neck.

"I'll see you in a few minutes." I whispered before leaving the room and heading for Seth. He sat up in bed reading as the radio played next to him.

"You didn't have to go to bed, because the twins did, buddy." I said smiling as I scooted up next to him on the bed.

"Eh, Ellie wanted to go to sleep and I didn't want to stay downstairs by myself." I nodded and hugged him.

"Well Daddy and I are going to bed soon so come get us if you need us. But I'll check back in at eight thirty okay?" He nodded and turned his attention back to his book. I dragged myself off of the bed and with every step I took to get to Ellie's room the more tired I felt. Luckily she was asleep so I just kissed her forehead and turned out her light before going into my own room.

A freshly showered Edward sat up in bed, with his laptop on his lap, looking concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Charlie just sent us an email. He just let us know what was going on at the house." He checked the clock on the nightstand, "He's still there. But he's promoted us."

My mouth dropped open, "Promoted? How the hell does getting kidnapped earn a promotion?" He shrugged, looking just as confused as I was.

"I have no clue. He's got you working some… desk job. I don't even know what the hell that is." He turned the computer and pointed at the email, showing me what my new job entailed. I lifted my eyebrows, realizing that this was Charlie's way of watching out for us.

"Hmm." I hummed and shut the laptop, putting it on my nightstand. "I'll talk to him tomorrow if you want me to."

"I mean, I can talk to him… I just don't want some random promotion because he's worried about us. That's kind of shitting on everyone else. Don't get me wrong, it's nice of him but…" He sighed and I shrugged.

"I know. Let's just worry about that tomorrow though, hmm?" I stood and went to grab some pajamas and headed into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. I quickly bathed and rinsed off, eager to get to sleep. After dressing and gawking at my jacked face in the mirror I headed into the bedroom.

"Did you know I looked this bad?" I gasped at Edward who was lying beneath the covers. He lifted himself up onto his forearms and looked at me.

"You don't look bad. A little bruised but not bad." I pouted, touching my swollen cheek and he just opened his arms.

"Come 'ere, baby." He curled his fingers towards himself and I turned out the lights before going to him. I laid next to him and slung and arm over his side, hugging him. I pressed my face into his neck, reveling in the warm scruffiness there.

"Well look on the bright side." He said, running his fingers through my hair. "I think you're beautiful always."

"D'aww…" I mumbled into his neck before tipping my head up and kissing his jaw. "And we don't have to run. Or ship off the kids, or disappear again." He whispered in my ear. I snuggled in closer to his chest and kissed the fabric there. I smiled wistfully at the thought of not having to continue looking over my shoulder, and worrying for my family's life on a daily basis.

We might even be able to be slightly normal.

_Okay, we'll never be normal… You should probably know that by now…_

_But what's the fun in being normal?_

…BBC…

**And that's all I wrote folks!**

**Okay, there's still an epilogue coming but that is the last chapter-chapter… **

*****_**Tear**_*****

**I hope you don't think it sucked!**

**Yeah…**

**Well I guess I could thank people now, so… Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers who are just… Amazing in every way. Thanks to Klutz who started this with me and then moved many miles away from me :P **

**And thanks to all you readers out there, you light up my world like nobody else.**

**Wow two ill-fitting One Direction references in one chapter?! **

**I need a life…**

**I don't know if I should tease for the epi or not, but if you would like a teaser, by all means, say so. I'd be happy to send one :D**

**Review :DDD**


	53. Epilogue Part 1

**Thanks to: bearygirl, totes. Mah. Gotes, jule2, ohtobeyoung, steph A15, sethalltheway, DarkArrow66, Stephanie Dainiak Cullen, Melnaugh, Ec620, dazzleglo, and DenisseWinters for reviewing :D I failed you as an author and didn't reply to anything and I am so sorry but nevertheless you're all amazing.**

**READ THIS (Please): Okay so here's the deal. I started writing out the different parts to this epilogue and after piecing them together and whatnot I found it to be **_**way**_** too long, so there will be two or three installments and they will all be twelve years after chapter 52.**

**Ages:**

**Bella: 47**

**Edward: 49**

**Ellie & Jared: 25**

**Seth: 21**

**Olivia, Bowie & Tony: 18 **

**Warning: Just because this is an epilogue doesn't mean life is all fun and games people. Edward and Bella are still the same couple with the same problems they've always had and that won't just change out of the blue. It will be happy though, but it starts out a little rocky and I don't want you to flounce within the last 2-3 chapters of the story! Just hang in there!**

**Oh yeah and this is almost all Edward and Bella, and quite lemony so… watch out?**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

**BBC**

**Twelve Years Later**

"I don't get what could be so big that we have to travel four hours out of the blue." Edward grumbled as he lugged our suitcases out of the house.

"It's not really out of the blue she told us ten days ago…" I said as I twirled the car keys around my finger. "It'll be fun anyway; we haven't been on vacation in forever."

"We went to California last year." He said, watching me open the trunk and then sliding his bags in.

"Don't be such a downer." I said, latching on to the open flaps of his coat and pulling him into me. "Come on, baby. It's not that bad…" I craned my head up to kiss his jaw.

"Eh." He grunted as I wrapped my arms around his waist, pressing my cold ear to his shoulder.

"What if Ellie tells us she's having a baby?" I couldn't wait for grandkids from that one. She and Jared had been married for two years now and nothing.

Edward rolled his eyes before looking down at me. "I doubt that's why she wants us down there. Ellie doesn't want kids. She's probably going to make us help her pack so she can move to yet another country." His chest rumbled under my ear as he spoke and I slipped my cold freezing hand under his coat, pressing it against his warm back.

"You're still upset about that?" I questioned.

"I had to get a passport to see my daughter, hell yeah I'm still upset about it." He pulled my hand from under his coat, giving a little shiver. He ushered me to the passenger's side of the car and opened my door for me.

"She's literally only four hours away. And you had a passport before she went up to Canada." I said, sitting in the car and buckling my seatbelt as he closed the door.

Jared had decided, after they both graduated, that he'd like to move his business to Canada about a year ago and Ellie followed him. Jared's business was thriving up there in Canada and we couldn't be prouder of the kid. Edward was just having some separation anxiety. Surprisingly Edward was already experiencing Empty Nest syndrome even though Tony and O were still at home.

"I thought you would be happier about getting to see Ellie." I said quietly as we pulled off. I was ecstatic; I missed the kid more than words could describe, Seth too. Sethy pie was in his last year at Michigan State, studying Criminal Justice. Due to the whole everyone living hours away from each other the whole family hadn't been together in over a year. Not even Christmas. Of course we've seen all of the kids in the past year, just not together.

"Of course I'm happy…" I lifted an eyebrow and turned in my seat, grabbing a book from behind Edward's seat. "Bella…"

"I believe you." I said opening up my book. He sighed and stretched his arm over my seat, gently massaging my neck. I bit my lip and started reading.

"Okay, baby." He sighed after about thirty minutes of silence. I looked up to see that we were stopped on the side of some deserted looking street.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"Edward," I chuckled, "I'm not mad at you."

"Yeah?" I nodded and he leaned over the console for a conformational kiss. I pecked his puckered lips before nipping at his bottom lip.

"Yeah." He cupped my cheek for a second, searching my eyes before tapping my lips.

"Okay, you're just being kind of quiet." I shrugged and sat back in the chair, holding up the book again. "Alright." The car started moving again and rested my hand on Edward's thigh. The car ride pretty much consisted of silence until we got to the ferry. My excitement started to build again as the men started to build again as the workers started checking our car before we were permitted to get on the ferry.

"I forgot to tell them about the gun." Edward said as we walked towards the waiting room. "My license is in the glove compartment too though, so I guess everything will be alright..." Even though Edward and I had officially resigned as active agents we still worked for the FBI and kept around the necessary protection.

"I'm sure they'd like to hear about it before they freak out and void our tickets or something." I said stopping in my tracks. I pointed behind him as security approached us.

"Fuck." I sighed as we both pulled out our wallets and badges. "I thought you said the license was in there?"

"It is, hold on, I'll talk to them." He met the guys halfway and waved for me to go on through the bag check as they spoke. I kept an eye on them as Edward walked back to the car with them. I checked my watch, seeing we had half an hour before the ferry left. My phone started ringing in my pocket and I glanced at it to see that Olivia was calling.

"O?"

"Where are you guys?"

"At the ferry terminal. How was your trip down?" I asked, she and her brothers had gone up the day before, leaving right after school. Seth had driven from Michigan so that he could pick up his twin siblings, per the twins request. Because for some reason the thought of traveling with Edward and I was horrible.

"It was awesome. We jammed to J Biebs Christmas album and got Taco bell four times." I wrinkled my nose because four times in four hours was just disgusting. "It was fun, he let me drive too." My eyes widened, Seth was very particular about his car. And Olivia wasn't a spectacular driver.

"And we didn't get stopped at the ferry for having any guns." I'm not going to lie, the fact that three of our kids ran around with any kind of protection worried me, especially since they'd been targeted before. Once Ellie turned the legal age we bought her one, upon her insistence. I think she still has it too.

"Seth doesn't have the one we gave him?"

"Come on, you really think Seth would keep one? It's Seth."

"Well Seth is the one going into criminal justice so…"

"Hey, Mom!" Tony called from the background.

"Hi, honey." I said raising my voice unnecessarily. It earned me a few weird looks from others and I glared right back at them. I caught sight of Edward who came back grimacing. "Hey, your dad just got back and they've started to board the ferry, so I'll call you later." I didn't really wait for an answer, instead hanging up and watching Edward come through the gate and bag checkers.

"This is why I hate travelling." He grumbled, coming towards me. "They made me unload the damn thing and keep it on me." He lifted his jacket a little, showing me the black metal piece against his hip. I adjusted my purse on my shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Why?"

"Because for some reason having the gun registered, carrying license and a badge just aren't sufficient." He rolled his eyes and I tried not to chuckle at how cute he was when he was mad.

"Well… perk up buttercup," I pinched his cheek. "we're going to Canada!"

"Yay Canada." He deadpanned. I grabbed his hand and tugged him towards were they were boarding.

"Wow, baby, I wish you were this pleasant on a daily basis." I said sarcastically. He laced his fingers with mine and lead me towards the railing of the ferry so we could look out at the dark and gloomy view. It was about seven now and it was rapidly getting darker.

"I'm just tired I guess." He said turning away from the water and leaning on the railing. I knocked my shoulder against his arm.

"Well wake up and be happy." I teased. "You're going on a week-long vacation; the whole family's going to be there…" I looked up to see him staring off somewhere behind me. I frowned as followed his line of vision and saw a group of women that looked to be about twenty years younger than us. "And a gorgeous wife, jackass…" I huffed. He'd been acting strange recently, just last month he'd bought a motorcycle, out of the blue because he felt like it. I know my husband, he doesn't just by things that cost more than my life because he feels like it. He'd also taken to dying the little gray hair he does have, and I'd be lying if I said it didn't worry me.

"What were you saying?" He asked, turning towards me.

"Never mind."

"Okay." The ferry started drifting along the water and I watched as the coast faded farther and farther away. He pushed off of the railing and moved to stand behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He squeezed our arms around me, letting out a shiver. He couldn't fool me though; it was obvious he was pushing my breasts out for his hungry eyes.

I rolled my eyes, not saying anything to him because I'd rather have his eyes on my chest than on some twenty year old ass. He buried his nose in my hair before brushing it over my shoulder.

"You should go blonde…" He said, twirling my brown strands around his fingers.

"Are you kidding?" I asked as I turned to look at him over my shoulder. "I thought you didn't like blondes?" He shrugged.

"Eh, you'd be a sexy blonde though." He said in my ear before kissing it.

"And an even sexier brunette."

"Just think about it. Sometimes we all need a little change." I lifted an incredulous eyebrow but didn't say anything. "Maybe red?"

"What's so bad about my hair now?" I sighed rolling my eyes upwards to look at the deck above us.

"Nothing, nothing…" I pinched a few strands of my hair and looked at it; it was just as brown as it'd always been. I had started to get gray around the edges but I dyed them of course because gray on me didn't look as charming as it did on Edward… That is before he dyed it.

"Now you've made me self-conscious…"

"No, don't be. I love your hair… I was just thinking about something new." He whispered the last part, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of my jeans.

"Okay, baby." I said leaning back into him. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled away from me to answer it.

"Hey," He answered before moving out of earshot. I scowled down at my hands that were hanging over the rail. He stayed on the phone until the ferry docked again before hanging up and grabbing my hand.

"Sorry about that." He sucked his cheeks in before furrowing his eyebrows down at his phone. "That was Alice, and then Tanya."

"What'd Tanya want?" I asked. That bitch should have just sat down and retired when my dad did.

"It wasn't really anything… Just work stuff."

"Well, duh. What's happening though?"

"I don't want you to stress, it's our vacation, come on." He wrapped his arm around my waist and led us down to where our car was. I glared at him and he shrugged. "I can handle it, calm down." He said opening my car door. "Hey we're only about an hour out now!" He grinned at me and I narrowed my eyes at his strangeness but let it go.

"Here we come, Canada!" He waved his passport in my face, giving me an ecstatically dopey look that made me chuckle. "There's my happy little wife." He smiled before kissing me and closing my door.

I knew he could tell something was up because the rest of the trip was spent trying to keep me laughing, including his rendition of Canada's national Anthem.

"Guess what, if Ellie is inviting us down to tell us she's pregnant we'll have Canadian grandkids!" His smile started to fade as he spoke. "Grandkids…"

"That's exciting, right?" I squinted at him, trying to see what his issue was.

"Of course… yeah." He coughed and turned down into the little middle-of-nowhere area where Ellie lived. I wasn't even sure she really lived in Vancouver… I squinted in the black night, looking for anything.

"What's wrong?"

He sent me a quick smile he couldn't hold, "Nothing." I unbuckled my seatbelt as the car rolled to a stop.

"If you're sure." He nodded and I got out, walking around to meet him at the trunk.

"Mama!" I turned at the sound of Seth's voice. He came running out of the house looking like a Gap model. I chuckled as he picked me up, spinning me in circles. He set me down and pinched my cheek. "Aren't you a cutie pie?" He grinned.

"I could say the same about you." I stood up on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. He let go of me and moved on to smack his hand into Edward's. "You too, pops." They hugged and I looked up at the house in time to see Ellie step out with an apron wrapped around her waist.

"Ellie!" I yelled, waving to my beautiful daughter who broke into a sprint. I walked towards her until we collided in a tight hug. "I missed you so much, pumpkin!"

"I missed you too!" She smiled, her teeth chattering. "I swear moving all the way out here was a terrible idea, I never see any of you anymore."

"Probably why Jared wanted you all the way out here." Edward said looking around the snow covered ground.

"What's his issue?" She asked, I shrugged and reluctantly let her go, moving back to hug Seth.

"I saw the clothes you left me the other day." I lifted an eyebrow at him. He and the twins were gone by the time I'd gotten home yesterday and in their place were four hampers of Seth's shit. He smiled sheepishly at me, "I taught you how to do your own laundry before you moved to Michigan."

"I know… I just, it doesn't smell as good or feel as loving as it does when you do it." He kissed my cheek and tossed an arm over my shoulder, leading me into the house.

"I'm sure." I poked his side as we walked through the door. I was immediately hit by the smell of something delicious as I came in. I turned to see Seth still at my side. "What are you doing? Go help your dad unload the bags."

"I've got it." Edward said from behind us as he carried all of our bags with ease.

"Are the twins here?" I asked, not hearing anything.

"Yeah they're…" Ellie pointed into the living room where my children sat unmoving. As soon as they moved off to college they'd be just as happy to see me as Seth and Ellie were.

"Hey guys," I called, they both grumbled at me and turned back to the television.

"Where's Jared?" Edward asked as he took the bags down to the room he made Olivia take him to. I'm sure he asked Tony but our eighteen year old was so against listening to 'the man' and doing his own thing he probably just ignored him.

"He's down at the boys shelter now." Jared worked at, and partially owned, a home for children that came from abusive homes along with his own business. "I think he'll be down there until around ten tomorrow." Ellie called out to her father before turning to me. "He's bringing Bowie back with him tomorrow too… Don't tell O just yet, I don't feel like staying up tonight while she flips a shit." I nodded and she led me into the living room where I sat next to my Banana Republic wearing rebel/hippie of a son.

"Hey," He mumbled before leaning over to put his head in my lap. I smirked and ran my fingers through his hair. No matter how against authority figures he thought he was he was always a Momma's boy at heart. I watched the light from the tv dance across Tony's rapidly maturing face as he slept. Like his brother and father he was extremely handsome and I wasn't the only one who thought so, according to the parade of girls that'd been walking around my house as of late.

I'm no fool, I knew that with a face like that he'd get plenty of girls but I didn't need to see any of them in my house, especially not in the morning. He was eighteen for fucks sake. The kid was a player to the worst degree.

Olivia came into the room and plopped down on my other side, leaning against my shoulder. "Where's your dad?" I asked.

"He said he was feeling a little tired after the drive. I just think he's getting old." I lightly hit her thigh. Seth went and jumped into a recliner before swinging it my way.

"You didn't come down with Carrie?" I asked him. Seth's smile faded quickly and I hoped they hadn't broken up; the kid was all smiles when she was around.

"Uh no. She's coming down later." He said, his eyes exposing his lie. I dropped it though, because that's all you can do these days.

"So what'd you want us down here for?" I asked looking to Ellie.

"I'd rather Jared be here when I tell everyone." She smiled lighting up the room.

"Alrighty."

"Oh guess what dad did guys!" Olivia squealed from the ground. "He bought a motorcycle." Ellie's eyes shot to mine and I shrugged with a nod.

"What does dad need a motor cycle for?" Seth asked with a chuckle.

"He's probably going to join the midlife crisis bikers anonymous." Olivia laughed. I shook my head, and smacked her thigh.

"Just don't say that around him." I sighed, fingering my way through Tony's hair. "How are things at the school?" I asked Ellie, who had gotten her masters in teaching and worked at a local school.

"Things are great." She said shortly sending a worried glance down the hall. "I think someone should go talk to dad… I'm kinda worried." I nodded and tapped Tony's shoulder, telling him to sit up.

"I'll be right back." I said standing and heading back to the only room with a light on. I opened the door to see Edward sitting on the bend, hunched over with his back to the door. I climbed on the bed behind him, walking on my knees until I was behind him. I sat back on my heels and massaged his shoulders

"Edward, what's going on?" I whispered. "Honestly." I pressed a kiss to his neck and hugged him from behind, sitting with my legs on either side of him.

"I don't know… I'm just… I'm old now, baby." He sighed, reaching down and kneading my calve.

"Well, if it helps, I don't think you're old. I think you're just as young and sexy as you've always been." I rubbed my hand along his firm stomach. He chuckled like he didn't believe me and I frowned.

"Baby..." He looked over his shoulder as I spoke. "Come spend some time with us up front. I'm sure Ellie and Sethy miss you just as much as you miss them."

"I'm a little worn out, Bella, I'll catch up tomorrow." I sighed and he turned on the bed. I moved backwards, giving him space to move further onto the bed and he took it. "Why don't you stay back here with me, huh? We can both catch up tomorrow, when we're both well rested." He moved towards me on his knees, lifting me onto mine so that he could bury his face in my neck.

"We can't just come to Ellie's house and ignore the very people we came to see." I said, meanwhile my eyes started to flutter shut as he pressed open mouthed kisses against my neck. My right hand slipped under his arm to clutch at his back on instinct and he moved my right one down to his crotch, cupping my hand around his cock.

"Edward…" I pulled my hand away.

"Baby, if I'm as sexy as you say, than why won't you touch me?" He huffed, falling back onto his heels and then laying on his side.

"It's inappropriate to have sex in our daughter's house. Especially while they're all sitting up in the living room. Now come on, if you're energized enough for sex, you're energized enough to talk to your kids. Come on, honey. Please?" I moved backwards on the bed until I reached the floor.

"Fine, but I'm going to get laid at some point this week aren't I? We can rent a fucking hotel room if you want."

"Yes, but you have to be sociable. I mean, we're talking about our kids here." I headed for the door when he came from the bed. He wrapped and arm around my waist, holding my close as we went to the living room. Tony was passed out on the couch and the room was completely empty and darkened besides that.

"Well, it looks like everyone is sleeping. Let's go, we can christen the car." He grabbed my hand.

"Aren't we a little…" I was going to say old, but since he was being so weird about age I just trailed off.

"No." He said picking up the keys and leading me out of the house. I shivered in the cold wind, because it really wasn't good to me out in the middle of December without a fucking coat on.

"Edward, it's too cold-"

"I'll warm you up, baby." He whispered in my ear before we came up on the car. "I'd love to fuck you on the hood," He said, kneading my ass.

"Are you crazy?" I asked, turning to look at him. "It's fucking twenty degrees out here." He unlocked the car and I yanked open the door, climbing into the passenger seat once again. He jumped in the driver's side and turned on the car and the heater before turning to me.

"I want things to be exciting again." He said, leaning over the console and cupping my face.

"Exciting… Like more sex exciting?" I could do that. I wouldn't be able to sleep, but no big deal.

"Like different exciting." I furrowed my eyebrows because I didn't really understand.

"Explain." He leaned over me and got into the glove compartment, opening the box and pulling out two pairs of handcuffs. "Oh, okay." I bit my lip and he wiggled his eyebrows.

"What else?"

"Role play," I nodded and shrugged. "we could make a porno, or have a" I lifted an eyebrow, "Threesome?" My eyes went wide and my stomach dropped. He groaned, oblivious as he nipped at my neck and cupped my breast. I blinked rapidly as he continued his assault on my neck.

"What do you think?" He panted, trying to get me involved.

"I, uh," I bit my lip. How was I supposed to respond to that? He'd basically said that I hadn't been satisfying him. So much so that he wanted to throw another person into the equation. I didn't think he had lost any interest in sex, especially not to the point where he wanted to sleep with other people.

"What?" He stopped kissing me and pulled back a little.

"Edward, I can't-" I felt bad but, holy fuck, that was kind of a big bomb for him to drop and then just expect me to be okay with it. He looked at me for a second before sitting back in his seat. We both stared out of the window shield in silence, and I tried to hold it together.

"We don't have to do any of it- they were just suggestions." He whispered, I turned my gaze down to my hands.

"Just like the whole thing about me dying my hair?" I gritted out, trying not to be angry with him because I guess he didn't actually do anything wrong. He just told me what he wanted.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

I sucked in a deep breath, "It's starting to seem like you just want someone else at this point." I kept my gaze on my hand and saw him move from the corner of my eye. He leaned against the steering wheel, his arms cradling his head.

The realization flipped me inside out. Twenty years for what? Everything we've been through and he just gets bored? Four kids later and he's grown tired.

"Are you-" I cut myself off. Did I really want to know if he was cheating on me too? That would tear me a part. It would also explain his weirdness though. "Are you sleeping with someone else?"

He sat up and glared at me, "One word, Bella. It was just a suggestion. It doesn't mean I'm cheating on you or that I want someone new…"

"You didn't answer my question." I said firmly, turning to look at him. He leveled my stare for a while and I gulped feeling intimidated. "Okay." I whispered, breaking our gaze. I pushed the car door open and stumbled out, feeling sick.

I pushed my hair out of my face and headed down Ellie's long driveway. "Bella, come back here!" I didn't stop and his footsteps thudded in the snow behind me.

He grabbed my arm, "You know I wouldn't. I can't believe this is still a problem!" Yet I didn't quite believe him.

"Then why didn't you just answer my question?" I whispered, trying to pull away from him.

"I was mad." I pulled out of his grasp and continued down the drive way. "Bella, stop, you don't even know where you're going." He grabbed my wrist as it swung backwards and I gasped. He immediately dropped it and instead wrapped his arm around my stomach.

"You are my one and only, honey. Don't forget that." He pulled me into his chest and kissed my temple.

"Edward, you're giving me whiplash. One minute you're mad, and then you're happy. Then you want to fuck me and ten minutes later you're tired of my old hag face."

"Oh god, I never said that." He said before smirking at me. "Look, I'm going through some weird shit. I don't know what it is but it's not you, it's me." He gripped my chin and pressed a kiss to my lips. "You're just as beautiful and amazing as you've always been." I looked up at him in silence and he started walking me backwards until I hit something large and plastic.

He leaned over and unlatched two large doors before pulling me inside. "I don't necessarily need new, I just need more spontaneity with the same beautiful woman I've had for twenty years now." As soon as the door was shut again Edward pulled me towards him.

"I love you."

"Even as a brunette?"

"Especially as a brunette." He fisted the brown locks in his hand and pulled me in for a kiss.

"I love you too." I whispered against his lips. He pulled me against his chest and grabbed my ass as he fused our lips together. I moaned as he hitched my leg up over his waist and grinded into me. I moved my arms from his neck and undid the fly of my pants and then his.

He easily pushed down my pants and guided himself inside of me. We both moaned on contact and he backed me into the wall.

There is that freezing shed, we made love. It wasn't all that spontaneous or exciting but it was sweet and loving that's exactly what we needed in the moment. The small shed was filled with whispers of sweet nothings and the sound of our affection. We both climaxed together and came down simultaneously.

"I didn't mean to upset you." He whispered sinking down on to the freezing floor, taking me with him.

"I know." I rested my head on his shoulder and picked up his hand. "We should probably go in the house..." I said, my body jerking as a shiver rocked through me. He nodded and helped me stand before getting up himself. I winced as his cum started to run down my leg and grabbed the underwear that were still around my ankle, cleaning myself up.

I pushed my messy hair out of my face as I looked around the empty shed for our clothes. Once I found them I tossed Edward his and yanked mine on.

"Here." He handed me his sweater and headed for the door, pulling open the latch and then the wooden door. He held out his hand for me to take before we ventured through the deep snow.

I pulled the hand I held around my waist and leaned into him. "If I get sick from all this you're staying home with me, to take care of me." I told him, he rolled his eyes and smiled.

"You mean I can stay home with you while you insist you aren't sick and tell me to stop babying you?" He snorted.

"Yep." I was horrible when sick, we both knew it and that'd be why I tried to keep myself as healthy as possible.

"Fine." He sounded reluctant but pulled me in closer. The light on the porch flipped on and I buried my face in Edward's chest as it went red.

"What the hell?" Tony said loudly, stepping out on the porch. Seth flipped on the light at the side door and he too stepped out.

"Dad?" Seth squinted out at us. "What are you guys doing out here? It's like two degrees." I pulled away from Edward once we reached the porch and I tightened his sweater around myself.

"Night boys." I patted Tony's shoulder as we passed and he grimaced.

"I could have gone my entire life without having to witness your walk of shame." He grumbled.

"This could be the man trying to tell you something." Edward said nudging Tony's shoulder. Seth came around the corner and wrinkled his nose.

"You're going to freeze your junk off doing stuff like that." He advised, clapping Edward's shoulder before taking off down the hall.

"Is everything okay?" Ellie asked, coming out of her room. Tony just pointed at us.

"Everything's fine, honey. Go on back to sleep." Edward said after knocking Tony's hand down.

I grabbed Edward's hand, pulling him towards the room. "Night guys!" I called shutting the door. Edward lifted his eyebrows with a chuckle before stripping out of his shirt and pants and climbing into bed. I quickly followed suit after turning out the lights.

"Come warm me up, big guy." I said as I scooted next to Edward. He wrapped his arms around me and then rolled on top of me, dropping all of his weight. I laughed and hooked my leg over his.

"You know," He started, spreading my legs and settling between them. "We'd both warm up much faster if you we're naked." He wiggled his eyebrows, slipping a hand into my sweatpants and cupping my ass. I jumped as his cold fingers touched my skin, unknowingly bucking into him.

"Didn't you get enough in the shed?" I teased as he eased my sweatpants down.

"I could never get enough." He groaned, pressing a kiss to my neck.

"I told you, no sex in the house." I said halfheartedly as he got my pants fully off. His hips settled back against mine and his eyes rolled back into his head when he realized I wasn't wearing underwear. I moaned loudly when his fingers fell against my sensitive clit.

There were three hard knocks against our door and Ellie yelled. "No sex in my house. And burn the sheets when you leave this week." I ignored her and nipped at Edward's jaw, clutching his ass as he rocked into me again.

"Dry humping doesn't count as sex." Edward yelled back, my eyes widened and I slapped his ass making him buck into me harder. Ellie let out a disgusted sob and stomped away.

"Baby, she didn't need to know about that." I moaned as he leaned down and wrapped his lips around my clothed nipple. I shifted my hips wildly against his as he continued to lavish my nipple and tweak the other. I dragged my left hand around him and gripped his cock, stroking him as his hips swiveled into mine.

"You like that, baby?" He asked smiling at me, I just moaned in response and grabbed his hair in my right hand. "Mmm, I can smell you." He sank beneath the covers and lifted my leg, pressing it into my chest. I squealed as he laid a slow open mouthed kiss on my cunt.

"Edward, oh god..." I called out, he dragged his hand up my chest and slid a finger into my mouth, effectively shutting me up. He sucked my lower lip into his mouth, nibbling it as he teased my opening.

"I can taste myself on you, baby. I did a good job marking you. My delicious little soaking wet pussy." He moaned before slipping his tongue into me. I sucked roughly on his finger as he ate me out, trying to keep from screaming as he elicited a fire inside of me. He nuzzled my clit with his nose as his tongue hammered in and out of me. I grabbed his hair and ground my pussy against his face. He moved up to suck on my clit and rammed his fingers onto my cunt.

"Edward..." I whined, making him smile.

"I got you, baby." He whispered, pulling away from me, his lips slick with my juice.

"Wait, no-" I was pissed, how is he going to work me up like that and just leave me hanging?

"Oh I'm not done with you, gorgeous." He said crawling back up my body and kissing me deeply. He made sure he didn't let our hips touch as we kissed, choosing to kneel on either side of me instead as he moved his boxer briefs down his legs. He batted my hands away as I reached forward to grab his long, throbbing cock.

"I want you in my mouth." I panted reaching again.

"I don't give a fuck." He grunted, his words alone making me almost come.

"Asshole..." He flipped me onto my stomach, pulling me up onto my knees.

"I'm sorry, what was that, baby?" He asked, massaging my ass cheeks.

"You heard me." He let out a chuckle and brought his hand down on my ass harder than he ever had before.

"Edward!" I shrieked, shocked. My ass stung as he massaged it. He laid a gentle kiss on the burning skin before slapping the other cheek so hard that I moved up on the bed. My eyes fluttered shut after the third slap and I began bucking back into his swings.

"Spread your legs. I wanna see that pussy." My stomach wrenched with desire and I slowly moved my knees apart. "There you go, baby." He grunted bringing his hand down against my swollen lips this time. His hand was much lighter but drove me crazy all the same.

"This turn you on?" He asked rhetorically as his finger dripped inside of my sopping cunt. My walls flexed around his finger, needing the contact.

"Edward," I sobbed, needing him inside of me. "Give it to me, baby." I reached backwards and he pulled his finger out of me, slapping my dripping core instead.

"Hands up front, hold the headboard." This bed had bars in the headboard, unlike ours. I latched onto the bars, arching ny back so that I could rub my rock hard nipples on the bed.

"Baby, I'm so fucking hard right now. You look so good." He moaned, tapping his hard cock against the crack of my ass. "I know what I want you to let me do." He said running his finger over my asshole.

"Edward, no- please!" I started to panic and he moved his hand away completely.

"Calm down, not tonight." He whispered, guiding his cock toward my cunt. He slid into me roughly, filling me in one thrust. I gasped out in relief as he started to fuck me.

"Ungh..." he moaned, impaling me once more. I braced myself with one hand and brought the other down to my tits, rolling my nipple between my fingers.

He gathered up all of my hair, wrapping it around his fist as he jackhammered into me. I threw my hips back into his just as hard, as his dick rubbed against my g-spot. Despite my protests he pressed his thumb into my ass gently rimming me. My hips and my brain must have been on two different circuits because as I started to flip mentally, my hips rocked back roughly onto his thumb, taking it deeper.

"This is okay?" He whispered, I nodded and gasped at the intrusion before letting out a wanton moan.

"Oh fuck." He whimpered I looked back to see his eyes focused on my ass as it milked his thumb. I bit my lip at the pure ecstasy on his face as I took his thumb, and cock. His shocked eyes met mine and he sent me a sexy smirk before ramming his thumb further into me. I screamed out at how full I felt and my entire body tensed.

"More." The word slipped out way before I registered it and he splayed his hand out on my ass cheek, working over my tight hole almost as fast as his hips went. The sensation catapulted me over the edge, throwing me into sheer bliss.

I screamed out and buried my face in the pillows. Edward followed soon after me growling as he came inside of me. He fell over on my back for a second before rolling off and pulling out of me.

"Holy fuck." He panted. "That was the best sex we've ever had." I nodded into the pillow still a little too loose to do anything else.

"Are you okay?" He asked, sounding like a new man.

"I'm great," I whispered honestly. As I came down more, the sorer my ass felt. Edward pulled my limp body towards him and flipped me over like I was some kind of raggedy Ann doll. He leaned over and lay on my chest, shoving up my shirt so that he could nuzzle my bare nipple. I ran my hand through his hair as he nipped at me straining peaks.

"How do you feel?" He whispered, slipping his hand between my legs, cupping my aching pussy. I gasped at the contact, way too sore. He pulled his hand away and turned his attention back to my chest.

"Great." I sighed, closing my eyes. It didn't take very long for me to get to sleep, even as Edward toyed with and peppered my breasts with kisses.

**BBC**

**Aww, look at that! I didn't even cockblock!**

**Well I hope you enjoyed Part 1! I'll get Part 2 up ASAP!**

**But make sure you review if you are still reading, because it causes me to update quicker and smile more.**

**And I have a great smile, if I do say so myself. So you want to make that happen.**

**What do you think Edward could be going through? **

**Review and tell me what you think! **

**And if you have any unanswered questions that aren't "Why do you suck?" go on and ask me, I'll answer them to the best of my ability!**

**Alls of you! I want to make sure **_**somebody**_** is still reading :D**


	54. Epilogue Part 2

**Thanks to: PoppyLovesYOUU, ohtobeyoung, DenisseWinters, Ec620, dieselrodriguez, steph A15, Kayla, dazzleglo, totes. mah. gotes, sethalltheway, dr. meow1234, MaryMary123, Stephanie Dainiak Cullen, LyniferMason, Who'sTorchwoodHarryDoctorDraco and stephine22. Your reviews meant a lot to me ladies :D**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

**Ages:**

**Bella: 47**

**Edward: 49**

**Ellie & Jared: 25**

**Seth: 21**

**Olivia, Bowie, Larissas & Tony: 18 **

**Okay, I'm glad a lot of you enjoyed seeing the kids all grown up! You'll be seeing a LOT more of that this chapter :D Enjoy!**

…BBC…

I woke up later than usual the next morning. I sighed and turned over reaching for my absent husband. I huffed and sat up, rubbing my chest as my nipples tightened in the cold air.

"Well that's a nice sight to come home to." Edward smiled as he walked into the room, bright eyed and sweaty. He ran his fingers through his hair and winked at me.

"Hmm," I grumbled sleepily. "What time is it?" He checked his phone and put it on the dresser.

"Nine. Come here." He said opening his arms.

"Can't you feel how cold it is? I'm not getting out of this bed naked." I pulled the comforter up over my shoulders and he pouted, coming for me.

"Come shower with me." He said before pressing a kiss to my lips. He didn't give me time to answer instead lifting me out of bed and carrying me into the bathroom.

"Baby, I'm sore." I whimpered, curling into him as he carried me.

"I know, the warm water will help." He said, setting me on the bath mat and turning on the water. After doing so he stripped down while he watched me.

"How was your run?" I asked as he came back and wrapped his warm arms around me.

"Good. I ran to, you know, civilization," I chuckled, "and bought Elizabeth new sheets. We can put them on at the end of the week though because I plan on fucking your brains out multiple times before we change them." I moaned and pressed into him so that his dick was trapped between our stomachs.

"I think that's a good plan." I smiled tilting my mouth up to meet his. He pressed his hand into the small of my back and stuck his tongue into my mouth, caressing my tongue sweetly.

"I love you, beautiful." He said, running his fingers through my hair.

"Love you too." I pressed my lips to his once more before breaking away and darting my bare ass into the shower. I moaned as the water scalded my freezing skin. We both bathed slowly between kisses. We managed to make pretty good time though and were still out before anyone else woke up.

"Want coffee?" I asked Edward, after finding that that was the only breakfast thing my daughter had in the house.

"Sure," He said, sitting in the cute little window seat that was in the room right off of the kitchen. As soon as I put it on, Olivia and Ellie showed up.

"Good morning, girls." Edward said from his seat.

"Hey, Daddy." Olivia waved; Ellie just scowled at him and wouldn't meet my eyes.

"How about you work your magic and I'll work mine." Olivia wiggled her eyebrows at Ellie as she took a seat on the stool opposite me.

Ellie furrowed her eyebrows, "Should I fear for my virginity?"

"I don't know why you'd fear for something you lost ten years ago."

"Ah... This isn't father appropriate." Edward groaned, wrapping his arm around me as I sat with him at the window seat.

"Don't even get me started on what's appropriate, father." Ellie huffed, pulling the cup of coffee I made her towards herself. "And come on. I've been married for some time now. I think we all know I'm not a virgin."

"I want to know why I'm discussing this with you..." He said under his breath.

"It's not like you and mom don't have sex." She shrugged grabbing a coffee cup herself. "I think last night is a testament to that."

"Why is it always about sex with you people?" Olivia moaned taking her bagel and standing from her chair. "And by the way I just wanted you to braid my hair." She huffed. Ellie shrugged and picked up her phone.

"Shit… Jared and Bowie are almost here." Olivia gasped at her sister's news.

"Blake is coming?! Why?!" My littlest girl had gotten her heart broken by Blake, as he was now called, around two years ago. They'd broken up a while ago and while he moved along flawlessly O was still stuck on stupid.

"It's not the end of the world, O." I advised, taking a sip of my bitter coffee before exchanging it with Edward's which was much sweeter.

"Um... okay." He shrugged setting my coffee on the side table.

"It is!"

Tony entered the room scratching his stomach over his boxers. "It's been two years, O."

Ellie turned to him, scowling. "Why do you never wear clothes? Is this what happens when I leave the house?" She gestured to her boxer clad brother and O nodded.

Tony shook his head, "I don't want to be bound by the man. Do you know what boundaries the man makes?"

Ellie wrinkled her nose and leaned away from her brother. "Apparently brushing your teeth."

"And clothes." I muttered looking at the half naked kid. "Tony, go put something on, you're around women."

"I assure you, I've been around a lot more women in a lot less, Ma." I rolled my eyes and Edward snickered with a nod.

"Dad knows what I'm talkin' about." He wiggled his eyebrows at Edward.

"Tony, you're getting a little indulgent aren't you, bud?" Ellie joked, poking at Tony's flat stomach.

"We should start going to the gym together. I could use the exercise." Edward said, sitting up behind me. Both Ellie and I turned to him in confusion; Edward was probably the healthiest of all of us, the fittest too. I didn't know why he'd need to go to a gym on top of everything else he already does.

Olivia stomped her foot and threw out her hands. "Excuse me! I'm in crisis here! Oswald is coming! I have no nice clothes…" She tugged her fingers through her messy blonde hair.

"Two years!" Ellie groaned.

"I don't know why you'd want to impress a guy with a name like Oswald anyway." Tony huffed; Ellie turned on her heel and took off down the hallway towards the rooms.

"You're friends with Oswald!" She squeaked, I turned and pulled the throw blanket off of the back of the couch, putting it over both Edward and myself.

"Hey, hey, don't get defensive, I'm just saying… You dated an Oswald for years." Ellie returned to the room with a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt.

"Here," She handed off the clothes to her brother before taking a seat at the island with her sister.

"Where's Jared? He'll be on my side." Olivia groaned, craning her neck to look around the room.

"Why do we need sides? Let's just all calm down-" Olivia opened her mouth and Edward cut her off with a wave of his hand before continuing to speak. "And relax. It's a vacation, not a debate." I nodded in agreement, pulling my legs up and pressing my toes to Edward's warm leg.

"Fine. Fine." Olivia shrugged; Tony nodded and yanked a shirt over his head while Ellie just swung to face the counter.

"So…" I broke through the tense silence. "You and Jared decided to build a shed? I like it." I don't know what made me say it but everyone in the room turned to me, while Edward snickered behind me.

"What?" Ellie turned back towards us.

"The new shed?" I cleared my throat.

"We don't have a shed." I blanched and Edward coughed from behind me. "I think you're talking about our neighbors kids playhouse. They just built it last month." I tensed and Edward's coughing got worse.

"Fuck my life." I hissed. Tony watched us for a moment before collapsing into laughter.

"What did you do?!" Ellie shrieked jumping off of the stool.

"Calm down, honey." Edward said, lifting my coffee from my hands and taking a sip.

"You two… If my neighbor calls I'm making you talk to them."

"We didn't tear it down or anything." I rolled my eyes. Tony continued to bust a gut and dragged himself over to the couch, lying down.

"Oh god…" She mumbled. "You two are horrible house guests. You see this?" She pulled at the skin underneath her eye. "These are bags. You know why I have them?"

"You don't know how to properly apply concealer?" Olivia guessed, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Because I couldn't sleep last night." Ellie said giving her sister a weird look.

"I have some Ambien if you want it." Olivia offered as she started rummaging through the cabinets.

"No-" She said breaking her gaze with us to swat at her sister. "Shut up." Olivia stuck out her tongue at her sister. "You know why I couldn't sleep, Dad?" He shrugged and I rolled my eyes at her dramatics.

"Maybe you do need the pills. I slept fine, Elizabeth." He said.

"No, I couldn't sleep because you-" she pointed at Edward. "were fucking butchering mom next door. Or at least that's what it sounded like from her screaming." I felt Edward's chest swell with pride and grimaced.

"Watch your mouth." I huffed.

"That was you two?!" Tony shot up. "I thought that was just in my nightmare." He proceeded to get weak again and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Are you high, Tony?" I asked.

"Would it shock you?" Olivia giggled and I lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Ellie, we weren't even that bad…" I sighed.

"You were kind of loud." Edward said lowly in my ear. "But, hey, who wouldn't have been, I'm talented." I tried to hide my laughs behind the blanket and Ellie huffed.

"What'd he say?" Olivia whispered to her older sister.

"I think they're making plans to keep us up again." Ellie groaned, before looking back at us. "Do you know how mentally scaring that was for me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I slept like a baby." O giggled. The kid was kind of an airhead, you wouldn't think so if you'd seen her report cards, but one minute of conversation with her and you'd understand.

I quickly grew tired of the conversation and turned to Tony. "Are you doing drugs?"

"Nope, I'm just a free spirit, ma. I get high on life."

"And weed." Olivia coughed.

"I don't do weed." Tony shrugged, "But think what you want. I can't change your mind. I'm not the man."

"Who the hell is the 'man'?" O asked, cocking her hip. I breathed deeply through my nose at the question. She'd asked it before and even though the answer was basically the same, the delivery was just more fucked every time he responded.

Tony's eyes drifted towards us and I shrugged. "How are we the man?" Edward laughed.

"You're cops, and parents. You guys are double the man. Olivia, you're the man too. We all have a little bit of the man in us. Unless you're a completely free spirit like myself." He patted his chest.

"I think you need a little more of the man in your life, bud." Ellie said widening her eyes at her brother.

"I told you. I've got too much of the man around me." He lifted an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't think I quite grasp the concept yet…" Olivia said wrinkling her nose in confusion.

"That 'the man' crap is probably why you've never had a girlfriend." Ellie said with a shake of her head.

"That's not always what's most important, Ellie. But you know why you think that? Because the man wants you to think that." I massaged my temples as he tapped his. Tony had been on the 'The man' stuff for about three years now. We; Olivia, Edward and I, had heard this speech many times before.

"Would 'the man's name happen to be sobriety?" Ellie asked.

"If that's who your man is then yes." Ellie scratched her head at his words.

"So, 'the man' is what's keeping you from getting a girlfriend?" Olivia asked. "I still don't…" She shook her head.

"I don't conform to the man's bullshit rules. Relationships don't last forever. Love… love doesn't last forever." I rolled my eyes up to Edward and Ellie scoffed.

"Mom and Dad are still in love-"

"It's the man, El. I'm telling you they probably don't even like each other. Society, man. Society is keeping them together."

"Society's the man?" Olivia interjected.

Ellie shook her head, waving the banana she ate in her brother's direction. "I think you're just upset because you don't get any women to later marry and then hate." I rolled my eyes at Ellie and pushed my hand under Edward's shirt, using his body heat to keep my hand warm. He pulled my knees into his lap, rubbing the outside of my thigh.

"Oh I get plenty of women, sis. That's also why I don't adapt. Why have one when you can have all? For example Olivia; she fell in "love" got heartbroken and two years later she's still upset. Two years of hurt? Two years of endless chicks?" He pretended to weigh the options and Olivia frowned down at her hands.

"Two years of endless chicks, Tony?" Ellie gave him a doubtful look.

"You'd be shocked." I muttered, as my mind flashed back to the image of some random blonde girl sneaking out of my front door, then that time when two girls were leaving my house simultaneously.

"Tony gets the bitches." Olivia laughed, I'm pretty sure she got that 'the bitches' shit from years of hanging around Edward and Jazz.

"That's… unbelievable." Ellie sighed.

"Don't be so shocked, Elizabeth. Most girls dig my vibe… The girls who don't have sticks up their asses…" He said shooting her a glance out of the corner of his eye. "Well except those three girls that almost joined the convent." He winked.

"Okay, we get it. Tony's a hunk," Olivia tugged on Ellie's arm. "help me find something to wear!" Ellie pulled out of her sister's grasp.

"I don't know why you're so stressed about Bowie, coming down. Seriously, just leave him alone." She shrugged.

"I can't…" She looked like she was about to cry, I stood and went to her, pulling her into a hug.

"Why are you making a big deal out of this?" Ellie asked with wide eyes.

"Ellie, leave it alone." I huffed at her. Edwards phone started ringing and he quickly silenced it before grimacing. I lifted an eyebrow and he shook his head.

"I mean, she was the one who started the conversation, so…" Olivia huffed and pulled away from me at her sisters words.

"Sorry we can't all be as perfect as you, Elizabeth, with your hot husband, beautiful house with white picket fences and two point five children…" Olivia waved her hand around in the air with an eye roll. "Things don't always turn out as great for everyone as they did for you."

"Excuse me, Olivia. The adults are talking." Ellie held up her hand and I knocked it out of the air.

"Don't be an ass." I sighed. "Olivia look, if Blake being here is going to cause a problem then just stay away until he leaves. Go shopping, go to the amusement park or something, I'll go with you."

"That's not fair! Why do I have to leave on my vacation because he wants to show up?! I'm family!"

"Sadly so is he." Edward said from behind his phone.

"Or you could stay and be nice." I shrugged and hip checked Ellie away from my coffee cup.

"You know what I'll do?" Olivia asked wagging her finger at me as I shut the computer. "I'll just get some closure-" she plopped down next to Edward who tossed an arm over her shoulder. "Then we'll have breakup sex and move on with our lives." Edward yanked away his arm and glared at her.

"You did that on purpose. You aren't funny." He grumbled.

"I wasn't trying to be funny. I'm an adult now, and adults do what they have to do."

"And if you continue speaking to me about what adults have to do, I'm cutting off your cell phone." He said seriously, she shoved his arm.

"You're no fun anymore, Daddy. When'd you get so old and crappy?"

"I'm not old." She poked at his chin.

"I don't know, I think I see a gray hair."

"I see one too." He said flipping her ponytail into her face. I took a seat on the stool and Tony started to talk.

"She's right, Dad. Sex usually is key." I cringed and shook my head. Ellie gagged and Edward moved away from O, standing by me, as she and her twin decided that it was the right moment to start talking about their different sexcapades.

"Okay, I'm out." I sighed before standing and grabbing Edward's hand.

"Make sure you get back by dinner, we're all eating together!" Ellie called after us even though dinner was more than six hours away.

"Oh can we stop by that burger place down the street? What is it called Burger's Priest?"

"Why not?" I shrugged; he grinned and wrapped his arms around my waist, waddling us out of the room.

"Or..." He kissed my neck tightening his hold around my waist. "I could just Burger your priest in the bedroom." I wrinkled my nose.

"That sounds disgusting." He stopped us in the middle of the hall and slid a hand down the front of my pants, cupping my warmth. I moaned, slightly bucking into his hand as my hand gripped his arm.

He lightly teased my folds, dragging his finger up and down it. "Sorry, what were you saying beautiful?" I just moaned in response and wrapped my arm around his neck.

"Alright," Seth sighed dejectedly as his door swung open at the end of the hall. "I guess this just isn't going to stop." I yanked away from Edward and then pushed him for good measure. "Well it's nice to see that old age hasn't affected your libidos." He groaned, palming his forehead before he started down the hall, Edward lightly punched his arm as he passed.

"Hey, Seth," I walked around Edward until I was side by side with Sethy.

"Do we really have to talk right now…? After what I witnessed… can't we just call a spade a spade?" I ignored him, waving my hand in the air.

"Where's Carrie? I thought she was coming." I looked over my shoulder at Edward. "Get the keys and I'll be ready in one second, okay?" He nodded and left for the room.

"What, did you get tired of picking on dad so now you need a new victim?" Carrie was Seth's girlfriend of over a year now and she still barely came around the family. Seth was just being an ass about her not being here. Carrie loved me… I think. I mean, I wasn't allowed to tease her anyway, per Seth's request.

I scowled at him before reaching up and whacking him in the back of the head. "Don't." Let's be real, the kid wasn't going to talk to me any kind of way just because he wasn't in my care legally anymore.

"Sorry…" He wrinkled his nose and rubbed the back of his head. "I just…" He gave me a sad, troubled look and I lifted an eyebrow before coaxing him into Olivia's empty room and shutting the door behind us.

"Talk to me." I said tugging him towards the bed and sitting down. I touched his chin, making him look up from his hands at me and nodded for him to speak. He opened and closed his mouth for a second before biting his lip, looking dead on Edward. Seth went through a couple of different looks as he grew. When he was a young child he looked like me, then as his face matured and broadened and whatnot he basically grew into a younger Edward. Eyes, cheeks, nose…. It was all Edward.

So needless to say, the kid was gorgeous as were his siblings.

"Okay, I don't know how to sugar coat this-"

"That's fine, I'm tough, just tell me." I said, meeting his eyes.

"Okay. Carrie, she's uh- she's afraid of you." I shrugged at his words and waited for more. "So she's still debating whether or not she's coming."

"Oh please, tell her not to be such a bitch." I wasn't really a fan of Carrie… "I'm not mean to the newbies anyway… Hell, I'm not even mean to Jared. I'm not even that bad, it's all fun and games…"

"Carrie is sensitive." He needed to tell Carrie's sensitive ass to get down here.

"I see. Well tell her to come over, and that you miss her or something. This is an event for everyone so she should be here." I shrugged and stood.

"I don't think she's going to come, Mom… Maybe if you were nicer to her-"

"I'm plenty nice. I'm a ray of sunshine." I sent him a short, bright smile

"Once you get through the angry tsunami of angst and… anger." He joked.

"Well you survived the tsunami, that's all you'll need to do!" I smiled at him and leaned down to hug my baby. "I'll be extra nice."

"Even to Dad?" He shot me an incredulous look from the corner of his eye.

"I'm not mean to your father, stop saying that." I nudged him with my elbow.

"Well I have a question," I waved him on. "If you don't like Carrie-" I gasped for his benefit, looking horrified at the thought. "Oh stop it, we all know." I lost the façade and nodded. "If you don't like her, why do you want her to come over?"

"Well," I started, "she makes you happy, and that's the only reason I've been holding back." It was all true. Seth freaking glowed whenever his little girlfriend was around, literally. Then he moped and walked around in a foul mood when she wasn't close by. If she could make my little boy happy, I didn't really give a fuck about how annoying and dare I say inadequate she was.

Then again, I'm that mom who doesn't think anyone is right for her son. I realize and can admit that, so I try to let him be, even though I'm seriously biased.

"Really?" His eyes widened and I chuckled with a nod.

"You're happiness is all that matters to me." I kissed his stubbly cheek and patted his knee.

"Thanks, mom." He blushed before turning to hug me.

"Alright, as cute as this is, Oswald is like ten minutes away and I need to find clothes." Olivia said from the doorway. She barged into the room and started ripping open drawers and throwing things out. Seth stealthily snuck out of the room, leaving me to deal with his sister.

I stood from the bed and started catching and folding the things she was throwing backwards. "I thought you said you were over Bowie, O."

"I am. I just want him to see how well I've been doing since we broke up. It's no big deal." She said evenly before roaring at the dresser.

"Woah, calm down, honey." I took her shoulders and turned her towards me. "Look when Bowie gets here, you and I can go do something together, have some mother daughter time. We could die your hair back to its real color." I said touching the abused strands. She'd decided to go blonde last year, after Bowie started dating some "bimbo, whore house."

"You don't like my hair?" She whined.

"No, it's okay… I just think your natural color is really pretty." Her hair color was just a little redder than Edward's and it was gorgeous.

"Mom…" I cupped her face and laid a kiss on her forehead. "What am I going to do?" She sighed.

"I think Ellie was right, even though she made her point like an asshole.¬¬ Just ignore him. You can be cordial without being too friendly."

"I can't be anything." She sighed, tugging her hand through her hair again.

"Why not?"

"You don't understand. Bowie…"

"Explain it to me. Help me understand." I begged watching her pace around the room, looking like she was physically in pain.

"Bowie and I had been texting and calling each other… All the time." She started wringing her hands together. "We sexted, had phone sex and Skype sex…" I had no fucking clue what Skype sex was but I just let her continue, even though I was uncomfortable as fuck.

"This was all up until the beginning of school. But…" She looked up at me shyly and I nodded. "He'd had a girlfriend since the end of junior year." Her face crumbled and she fell into my arms.

"Oh, honey." I sighed.

"I don't understand why he'd do that to either of us." She cried. "I thought he still loved me. I thought he just needed some space… He just wanted to have his cake and eat it too."

"Why didn't you tell me about this before, Olivia?" I asked running my hand through her hair.

"I didn't want to disappoint you or dad. I mean, I say stuff to mess with daddy, but I'm really joking." I raised my eyebrows and she nodded. "I'm still technically a virgin."

"That's good." I sighed happily. I didn't know that and having two sexually active teens in my home made me nervous as fuck.

"We've fooled around, but I figured the last thing we needed was a baby around the house… so we only fooled around." She nodded and I hugged her tighter. "But it's more than nothing and he had a girlfriend."

"I should kick his ass."

"Don't. We don't need any drama…" She rested her head on my shoulder and there were four knocks.

"They're here." Seth called through the door. Neither of us moved off of the bed until Olivia patted my knee.

"Go, I need to show him what he's missing anyway." She smiled before another wave of tears came. "Just… go, please." I nodded and exited the room, going towards the voices in the foyer.

When I reached the door Blake was standing in front of Edward and Ellie chatting them up. I approached the boy and quelled my anger, for Olivia.

"Aunt B…" Bowie wiggled his eyebrows at me and I rolled my eyes, hugging him anyway.

"How are you, Blake?"

"Apparently not as good as you, beautiful. You look great." Bowie cat called and Edward leaned over Ellie, smacking the back of his head.

"Thanks." I laughed patting his cheek.

"Bowie, who the hell is _that_?" Ellie asked as she and Edward stood at the door, waiting for Jared.

"That would be Larissa." He purred her name as he pulled away from me to look back out the door. "Isn't she hot?" I moved to see her too and was greeted by the sight of a tall, brunette who weirdly-

"She looks like you…" Edward said under his breath, reaching over and tapping my thigh. My eyes widened as the girl walked up the side walk. Alice had told me she was a lot like me when we were on the phone, but this was just weird.

"She looks a lot like you." Ellie muttered. Larissa looked up at us nervously as she got closer and Bowie shooed us backwards.

"Woah, I know she's hot but staring is rude." Bowie laughed, holding out his hand for his girlfriend. Larissa smacked his stomach and blushed. "Seriously, snap out of it." Blake said widening his eyes at us. "You're being weird."

"I told you this was a bad idea…" Oh Larissa had no idea how right she was. This was a horrible idea, but Bowie wasn't really known for his good decision making skills…

"This is my Aunt Bella," Bowie said snapping in front of my face. I smiled uneasily and shook her hand. "my uncle Edward and their daughter Ellie." Edward snapped out of it much faster than Ellie and I, he leaned out and shook Larissa's hand too.

"How could Bowie get someone as normal as you?" He asked, I elbowed his side and Larissa blushed again.

"There is nothing normal about this situation." Ellie said under her breath. Larissa's eyebrows furrowed and she chewed on her lip. Seth passed through the hallway and Ellie called after him. "Seth, come look at this." My son came into the room and stopped next to me, staring at Larissa.

"This is Seth…" Bowie sighed, obviously tired of our staring. "They aren't my biological family… Just so you know." Like his real family was much better. "Yeah, come on, I'll introduce you to Tony. He's hilarious." Bow wrapped an arm around Larissa and pulled her out of the room, meanwhile giving us a what-the-fuck look over his shoulder. Jared walked in as soon as Bowie and Larissa disappeared, and lifted an eyebrow at us.

"What's up?" He asked pecking Ellie's lips before slapping his hand into Edward's.

"Bowie's girlfriend…"

"Oh I know. She's way better looking than I expected anyone that would date Bowie to be. After Olivia, I mean." Ellie groaned and Jared hugged me, laying a kiss on my cheek.

Seth lifted an eyebrow. "You don't think she looks like anyone you know?" He pointed at me and Jared shook his head.

"Not really? Why?"

"Maybe he likes Larissa because she looks like Olivia?" Ellie suggested.

"She does not look like Olivia." Edward said.

"Olivia and I look alike… She is my kid, guys."

"But she's the feminine version of dad. What does she really have of yours? You're chin, face shape and mouth. Now, Larissa. Larissa is like you minus thirty five years." I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Thirty five is a little dramatic-" I huffed, moving out of the small foyer and heading toward the living room, Seth followed behind me.

"Ma, I think you're Bowie's MILF." Seth laughed, poking me in the side.

"The whole being a MILF thing isn't something I can say is new." I gave a shrug and that whipped the smile off of his face. "This is a little much if you ask me, though." I gestured to Larissa who stood being gawked at by Tony.

My youngest son stared for another minute before falling into humorless laughter and standing up. "Oh, man… You're fucked up. This is unbelievable." Well if there was anyone who'd tell it like it was it'd be my 'man'-hating son. The man would probably want him to keep it all in.

"She looks like mom, bro!" He pointed at Larissa who blushed and stared at her feet.

"Hey, I didn't make her. I just date her." Bowie huffed; looking irritated like this is a conversation wasn't a first.

"Let me talk to you for a second… Over there." He pointed towards me and Seth before giving his god brother a shove.

"Bowie, don't make me kick your ass, man. This is not cool." Tony said his eyebrow twitching angrily.

"So what? She looks a little like Aunt B." He turned and winked at me and Seth shoved his shoulder. "Is that such a bad thing?"

"You know, I think there is a more appropriate setting for this conversation." I said squeezing my way between them.

"That's not even the problem! Why would you bring her around when you know Olivia is here?!" Tony growled, his neck flushed. I sighed as I looked up at Larissa who was quivering in the corner across the room. Ellie rushed in to little Larissa's defense and showed her down the hallway.

"Let's calm down, guys…" I held up my hands and pushed the boys backwards, hoping that Tony didn't get Seth fired up.

"I didn't even think about Olivia. This is going to kill her!" Seth said from behind me.

"Hey, Olivia and I cut it off two years ago! Please, just stop making her the victim!" Bowie raised his voice. I clenched my jaw, kind of wanting to deck the kid after what O told me.

"Are you kidding? You break her heart and then just flaunt this mom-look-a-like in front of her? That's fucking cold man." There goes Seth.

"What can I say? Ladies love me!" Bowie boasted as they all closed in on each other, and me.

"You're an asshole!" Tony growled. "You know what? I think you and your little friend should just leave."

"Fuck you, man. I have every right to be here as you do!" He said flipping off my son.

"Says who?!" Tony yelled.

"Oh my god…" I sighed. They were literally so fucking close I could feel them breathing and sons or not, that shit was nasty.

"Okay, fine. She can't stay, so either send her off or leave with her." Tony yelled.

"Everybody chill the fuck out!" I yelled, over all of them holding my hands up. The three boys all started talking at once and I screamed again. "Take three steps back or I will kick all of your asses and you know I can do it!" They all quickly stepped back but the arguing didn't stop. "Shut your mouths, now." I stomped my foot and they shut up.

"Okay, Bowie. This situation is weird for all of us. But bringing Larissa here, to your ex-girlfriends sister's house while the entire family is present was an idiotic idea."

"Look, I can't change the fact that O and I dated, but you guys are my family too, so why the hell can't I bring my girlfriend around?!"

I sighed, because it was true. Bowie was like my own kid, one with a slight Oedipus complex, but still one of my own. "Honey, I know but still-"

"Tell him how fucking weird it is that he's basically dating you." Seth kicked in; I pivoted towards him and lifted an eyebrow.

"Pervert." Tony spat behind me..

"Oh fuck you two! You think I give a damn about what you guys think? Larissa makes me happy! Am I not allowed to be happy because I've had a past relationship?"

"You just don't fucking see it do you?!" Tony screamed.

"Dude, it's like doubly bad with her and Mom. It's weird." Seth said trying to over shout his brother.

"Oh shut up, it's not like I picked her out of a lineup of women just because she looks like your mom!" Bowie said rolling his eyes and pointing at me.

"Alright, I'm leaving." I pushed through Tony and Seth and left the room. Jared passed me in the hallway and raised his eyebrows.

"Uh oh."

"Make sure they don't hurt each other." I directed before heading into the room where Edward and I stayed. Edward sat with Olivia on the bed, his arm around her as she cried into his neck.

"Shh, shh, shh…" He pressed a kiss to her hair and rubbed her back.

"I just don't understand, why he would-" She sniffled and wiped at her nose.

"I don't think he did this to hurt you… You know Bowie and how muddled the kid's head is. I think he was so focused on how Larissa looked…"

"Are you saying she's prettier than me?!" She shrieked, pulling away from her father.

"What? No. Of course not, honey." He said, "But she's got a very… familiar and motherly look to her, I guess…" He said softly and I snorted to myself.

"He has mommy issues. That's what you're trying to tell me?" She asked.

"He has… _your_ mommy issues."

"I don't follow."

"None of us do." He sighed; I backed out of the doorway and let them have their moment. Instead I went down to Ellie's room where she was comforting Larissa.

"I don't understand why you all hate me…" Larissa cried, leaning into Ellie. I pursed my lips; a little insulted that Ali would say I was like her. If there is one thing I don't give a fuck about its whether strangers like me or not.

Fuck them.

"Honey…" Ellie pulled her against her side and pouted into the air, sympathetically. "let the haters be your motivators." She smiled to herself, because she thinks she's hilarious, and pursed her lips as Larissa pulled away.

"You're right." Ellie gave her a cocky look and Larissa continued. "I should go out there and give them a piece of my mind." I lifted and eyebrow and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Yeah, you might want to tone it down. We Masen's are a violent people." Ellie warned. "If you really want respect, just toughen up a little. Don't let things visibly affect you, especially around Mom. She's not really into people's emotions." I scoffed to myself.

I'm sympathetic as hell.

"Okay, what about your brothers?"

"Eh, they're mad at Bowie. Not you, you'll be fine. I said we're violent. Not irrational. Most of us at least." I walked into the room to let my presence be known and stood in front of the girls, putting on my most caring face, to prove Elizabeth wrong.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly, touching her shoulder. She sucked up her tears and accompanying mucus before nodding.

"Fine." She whispered, hiccupping.

"That's good. Don't worry about all of that-" I waved towards the door, in reference to the boys who'd started up again, this time Jared joined in. "Things like this happen all of the time." I lied. The boys had their spats but it was usually over something extremely stupid. This was a little more serious and it sounded like it was getting worse.

"Hey!" Edward screamed from down the hall. "All of you shut up or I'm getting my gun!" I kicked the door shut and smiled sheepishly at the girl. The screaming went down in volume just a little and I sighed.

"He's joking."

"No he's not. Don't be afraid if you see a gun or three just kind of thrown around… My parents are cops. Cops who aren't very careful with their lethal weapons." She lifted an eyebrow at me.

"You sure do talk a lot." I scowled at my daughter and she shrugged, rubbing Larissa's shoulder.

"Don't worry about any of us, we'll be perfectly nice to you unless provoked to act otherwise." I said waving towards the door. "We can't hide out in the room all day. Let's get this all settled before shit gets weird, why don't we?" The two girls looked at me warily before standing and following me out of the room.

"Here we go." I pulled the door open and picked up the pace to the kitchen where those asses were still fighting. I could understand the boys being worried about their sister. Hell, I was equally worried. But Olivia was resilient; she'd get over it in no time. This was nothing to start fucking world war three over.

"Damn it!" I hollered as Tony swung at Bowie, who dodged the punch. I rushed my youngest son and shoved him backwards, thwarting Bowie's punch and pushing him into the refrigerator that was immediately behind him. "If you boys can't act your age, you will both be leaving. You understand me?" I asked as my head whipped from side to side, looking at the boys who were huffing and puffing. "Sit down. All of you." I pointed to the living room and lead them in.

"First of all let me start off my saying that I'm not taking any sides. Don't ask me to, you're both wrong. And you're both idiots."

"Thanks, mom." Tony grumbled and I rolled my eyes.

"Be quiet and listen." I looked back at Ellie and Larissa as they entered the kitchen timidly. "There is to be no hitting, kicking, tripping or anything else violent or I will kick your asses. If you have nothing to say, don't say anything at all." I pointed at Tony and then at Bowie. "Simple rules, right?" Seth and Jared nodded but Tony and Bowie just pouted and crossed their arms immaturely.

"You." I pointed at Bowie, "If you are doing all of this to fuck with Olivia, you should just leave now. She's not interested in your shit, understand?" He nodded and rolled his eyes. I picked up a magazine from the table next to me and threw it at him. "Don't roll your eyes at me."

"Now all of you go be happy. If that means you have to split up so be it, but if I hear any more fighting, it's your asses." I spun on my heel to see that Edward and O had joined Ellie and Larissa in the kitchen. Edward winked at me, biting his lip seductively. I blushed lightly before turning back to the kids. "Alright, you can go." They immediately jumped up to leave the room.

I walked out and tugged my hand through my hair. I heard footsteps approach me I didn't have to turn to know that it was Edward coming up on me.

"Good talk coach." He slapped my ass, making me jump and smack his arm.

…BBC…

**I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Yeah so there is one more part to the Epilogue and then it's all over. **

**:(((((((**

**But for those of you wanting more lemons… Don't worry, it's coming ;) **

**If you're still with me review, please. It means a lot and I'd love to hear your input!**

**This time I swear I will respond to reviews, even if I'm up until all hours of the night doing it. **

**When you review I tease :D**

**I also want to know what you think of 'Blake' now, hmmm?**

**Review!**

**OH before I forget, I have made a terrible picture… thing, and it is basically Edward and Bella's kids from the Epilogue. It's up on my twitter (Thatsnotsarcasm)**

**And if you don't have a twitter or you just want me to send you a link, tell me in the review and I'll get it to you!**


	55. Epilogue Part 3

**Thanks to: Stephine22, PoppyLovesYOUU, ohtobeyoung, i. heart. The. Doctor, MaryMary123, deltagirl74, totes. Mah. Gotes, Ec620, dazzleglo, bearygirl, Kayla, jule2, sethalltheway, DenisseWinters, Stephanie Dainiak Cullen, and Melnaugh. I failed you once more and I seriously apologize! But thank you for your lovely reviews.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

…BBC…

"What did we say about threatening the kids with the gun, Edward?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Not to do it." He sighed, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"And what did you do?" I asked, slipping my hand around his waist and then tucking it into his waistband.

"I did it." He said sounding thoroughly chastised.

"Now the girl thinks we use guns to discipline our children."

"So?" I chuckled at his response and kissed his cheek.

"So, we don't want her telling her parents she's dating into a family full of abusive crazies." I said lifting my eyebrows, he rolled his eyes and pulled me into our bedroom.

"I'm sure they won't think that. Not until they meet you of course. So we're safe for a few months." He came around to my front, pulling me flesh against him as he kicked the door shut.

"If that's your new method of seduction, it's not working." I laughed, pulling him closer by the collar despite my words. I kissed him slowly, and arched into him.

"No matter what method I use, I always get laid." He boasted, against my lips pushing me against the door and hiking me up to his level, hitching my leg around his waist.

"We could change that." I bluffed; there wasn't any way I was withholding at this point. Not when he's got me pinned to a door, feasting on my neck. And it's not like I'm immune to the pure gorgeousness that was my husband.

So yeah. I was pretty much done for.

"I'd rather not." He smiled, his eyes piercing through my already nonexistent resolve. I let out a disgustingly wanton whimper and pulled him back to my mouth. His hands slid from my back to cup and support my ass. I ran my fingers down his warm, stubbly jaw as I rolled his lip between my teeth.

He almost lost that same lip though as three loud knocks rattled the door I was leaning against. I bit his lip roughly on accident and pulled away soon after.

"I'm sorry, oh shit…" I whispered as his lip started bleeding. "Baby, let me get you something for that." He shook his head and wiped his mouth before pulling me away from the door enough to open it.

"What, Elizabeth?" He grumbled.

"Do you two not understand the whole no sex thing?" Ellie whined.

"What would make you think we were having sex?" He asked.

"You're alone and not arguing." I huffed, pulling my hair over my shoulders to hide any marks Edward may have left on me.

I pulled the door open more until I could see Ellie's face. "What would make you think all we do is argue and fuck?" Ellie winced at my crude language and I shrugged. I was kind of getting tired of everyone thinking Edward and I hated each other, when that couldn't be farther from the truth.

"Chill, why are you getting so defensive?" Ellie asked, I sighed and stepped away from the door going to the bathroom to get something for Edward's lip. "I was joking, mom!" She yelled behind me. I ignored her and got a paper towel, wetting it and taking it back to him.

"What happened to your mouth?" She asked, watching him hold the towel up to his mouth.

"I bit it." He lied, wincing as the towel touched the bite mark.

"Okay, well. Aunt Rose and Uncle Em will be here in a few minutes so make sure you guys are out front in time for me to explain to Larissa that we aren't just one incestuous group of psychopaths." She nodded and clapped, bouncing on her heels before turning to leave.

"Hey," Edward cupped my face and rubbed his thumb over the creased in my brow. "she really was joking, honey. Calm down." He leaned in to kiss my forehead, then my nose and soon after, my lips. He pulled away and smiled at me before grimacing and using a clean part of the towel to wipe some blood off of my nose.

"Edward, that's gross." I smiled and wiped my nose with the heel of my hand. He pressed the cloth to his mouth once more, before kissing me again.

"Don't let it bother you, seriously." He gave me a tight hug before letting go and opening the door. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room behind him. "I didn't know Em and Rose were coming." He said, switching up the subject quickly.

"Neither did I. But they're Jared's parents so I guess I should have expected it."

"What if Ellie really is pregnant?" Edward grimaced and I lifted an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with that?"

"That's like growing proof that they had… that they've done the dirty." He said in my ear. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him from the side.

"I love you." I chuckled.

"That doesn't weird you out?" He asked as we passed by the family room, that had been vacated. "Let's just head to the porch, I'm getting tired of being inside." I nodded.

"The whole our children are having sex thing stopped being weird after witnessing the walk of shame twice a weekend, every weekend." I shook my head, grimacing at Tony's sexual prowess. "Remind him to get tested when we get back."

"Isn't that more of your area?"

"No-" I furrowed my eyebrows and led him to the coat rack so that we could go sit on the porch.

"Yes. You're the woman so you can talk to all of our kids about sex and I'm the guy. I can only talk to Seth about sex."

"We have two sons, jackass." I said, elbowing his stomach.

"Tony has gone off the charts with this 'The Man' crap. 'The man' created STD's, dad." He mocked in an airy voice. "Don't worry though, because the man doesn't like condoms. So I use those, and I have my girls tested."

"He doesn't actually believe that shit does he?" I asked, palming my forehead. I shook my head and pulled on my jacket, watching as he did the same.

"Most likely. See you keep going on and on about Ellie being pregnant with our first… grandchild-" He looked as though it actually hurt him to say that. "but maybe we've got a whole bunch of them running around with random sluts talking about 'the man'."

"Oh you don't know any of those girls. How do you know they're sluts?" He gave me a 'Are you kidding me?' look and I shrugged.

"Tony is the slut. He's the one who has girls in and out, maybe our son is these girls first foray into the world of sex." I wrinkled my nose.

"What are you trying to say, Tony's like the virgin guru?" He laughed, opening the front door for me.

"You never know." I shrugged as we sat on the cold porch swing. I cuddled up to him, even though there were huge, winter coats separating us and watched the street. It was empty for a while, as expected, until a little family consisting of a mother, father and a little boy walked past Ellie's drive way and I poked out my lip.

"I miss having little ones, Edward." I said softly as the small group passed, the little boy kicking up snow as he went.

"Me too." He said, squinting out at the family, obviously wondering what they were doing all the way out here. Ellie really did live in the middle of nowhere.

"Hey, I've got a little while before menopause kicks in-" I put my hand on his thigh and he let out an incredulous laugh.

"_No…_" He shook his head, wrapping and arm around my shoulders. "I said I missed kids, not that I wanted more. I think that a grandkid will suffice." He kissed my hair.

"But we don't know if there's actually a grandkid! We'd know if I was pregnant." I kissed his jaw and he narrowed his eyes before shivering.

"No, baby."

"Well what would you say if I told you I was already pregnant?"

"That's not funny, Isabella." He said eyes wide as he looked down at me. I said nothing and he shifted away from me, mouth wide open.

"I'm not pregnant." I smacked his knee. "But what if I was? Wouldn't you be happy to not feel so old?"

"Baby, I'll be older either way. But if we had another kid… Do you _really_ want another baby?" He asked, I shrugged and shook my head.

"Not _really_ but I don't know. I guess I just don't want Tony and Olivia to leave next year. The house will be empty." With my other two it was hard but at least they were staggered. The downside to having twins is that I'd lose both of my youngests at the same time.

"Are you going to cry?" He whispered.

"No…" I rolled my eyes. "Edward, after a few months it's just gonna be me and you." The thought saddened me more than I'd thought possible. It hadn't really hit me until then and… maybe I was going to cry.

"I know." He sighed and kissed the top of my head. "But living without kids isn't the end of the world, honey." He rubbed my arm soothingly.

"It kind of is! If they've been my world for twenty years…" I frowned before nudging him. "You too." He chuckled. "And then they're just going to be gone."

"I'll still be around-"

"But you don't count."

He paused and sighed. "… Thanks, babe."

"No, I mean, you count but it's different! I'm going to miss my little babies."

"They'll still be living, Bella. They just won't be in the house."

"I bet I could get Tony to stay."

"I don't think that's a good idea." He wrinkled his nose.

I huffed, "You won't let me keep my kids or have another, what am I supposed to do with that?"

"Chill out and relax. The kids have to move on and have their own lives too; we can't hold them back from that. We definitely don't have time for another baby. Think about it, when the baby turns eighteen you'll be sixty three and I'll be sixty five. We did well with the kids we have; we should stop while we're ahead." He sighed and rocked the swing backwards. "Now is the time for grandchildren anyway." He cringed once more and I rolled my eyes.

"What's so bad about grandkids? Every time you mention them you flip a shit."

"I do not-"

I lifted an eyebrow and cocked my head to the side. "Are you afraid of being old, Edward?"

"Oh I don't have to worry about that you keep me young, dear." He said sarcastically.

"Being old isn't a bad thing. It's a great thing; it means you survived the shit storm life has thrown at you."

"Not having kids isn't a bad thing either, yet you still want more."

"And you still want to be young. I can still have kids, you on the other hand-" I held back my laugh as he curled a lip at me.

"You suck." He pulled away from me and I hugged his arm. "See this is why they think we hate each other." He scowled, trying to shake me off.

"I'm just messing with you, baby, I'm kidding!"

"No you aren't."

"You aren't even _old,_ fifty seven isn't that bad." I teased and he shot up off of the bench.

"I'm not fifty anything, asshole." He crossed the porch, shoving his hands into his pockets. I chuckled and stretched out on the swing.

"I'm aware." Seth chose that moment to open the door and poked his head out.

"Is everything alright?" I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Why are you guys out here?" He looked to Edward.

"I needed some fresh air." Edward answered. Seth leaned back into the house and grabbed his own jacket before coming out and closing the door.

"Me too, Bowie and Tony are still pissed, and it's getting annoying." He came to sit next to me and I moved my legs making room for him. "So, what's up? What are we talking about?"

"Your mother wants to have more kids." Edward blurted, leaning against the railing on the porch.

Seth looked at me, eyes wide. "You can't be serious." I shrugged. "What'd you say?" He asked turning to Edward.

"No. What the hell did you think I'd say? Do I look like I need more kids?"

"I wasn't asking for your permission." I laughed. It wasn't so much that I actually wanted more kids, as it was me being angry at his denial.

He rolled his eyes, "Then how are you going to have kids?"

"I didn't ask for your permission the first few times." I lifted an eyebrow and Seth gasped. "No, not like that Seth."

"Are you telling me that we're anchor babies?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"_No_." I smacked his arm. Edward stood on the other side of the porch with a lifted eyebrow and a smirk. "You know what I meant." I jerked my chin at Edward and he laughed. "I meant- having a baby isn't a _sign your name here_ thing…" Seth still looked horrified and I sighed. "You don't believe me do you?" He shook his head and I shrugged. "Fine, you were anchor babies then. Sorry."

"Oh god…" He stood and went towards the door, looking green. Then, in true Masen style, he ran in to get the rest of his siblings hyped up about it. Edward still stood over there laughing his ass off.

"Fuck you. I'll go to a sperm bank, and while I'm there you can head to the fountain of youth." That sobered him right up and I lifted an eyebrow. "Mhm."

"We don't need another kid." He rolled his eyes. "You never liked being pregnant _anyway_." He scoffed.

"I didn't like being sick and having my vagina torn through, everything else was fine." The door to the house was ripped open again and Ellie stepped out alongside Seth.

"Tell him you were kidding before he has a heart attack." She huffed and I nodded.

"She was joking Seth, we both wanted you. She just chose a bad way to prove her point." Edward chuckled, patting Seth's shoulder before sitting next to me again. I scowled at him and he pulled me into his lap, nuzzling my neck. Ellie held her hand out towards us in a 'See' motion before heading back into the house with her brother on her tail.

"Don't be mad, lover." Edward pouted at me, encircling my waist with his arms.

"You're annoying." I frowned and he laughed, kissing up my jaw.

"I'll make it up to you…" He whispered, his hand groping my ass. "We can head back to the neighbors kids playhouse." He laughed before turning his attention back to my neck.

"I think that's more of a reward for _you,_ than you making it up to me." I said, my eyes fluttering closed as he sucked on my neck. He hummed and hugged me tighter to him.

"I love you." He said releasing my neck and tilting his head up for a kiss. I rolled my eyes, yet kissed him anyway. "Did that help?"

"A little." I shrugged and he smiled widely, tickling my side.

"Tell me what I can do to fully regain your love, dearest." He teased, toying with my fingers.

"Well… if Ellie _is_ pregnant you and I will be doing a shit load of traveling, buddy." I said running my fingers through his hair.

"I know." His eyes flickered from my eyes to my mouth and he leaned in for another kiss.

"As in every weekend." I said covering his mouth before it reached mine.

"Hell, why don't we just move up here?" He asked sarcastically and I gasped.

"We should!" I bounced on his lap and he gripped my hips, holding me still.

"I was joking."

"Still! Canada isn't bad, everyone is nice." I said.

"That's just something you heard. When was the last time you actually spoke to a citizen?"

"Jared and I spoke, he's nice."

"He's also seen your boobs," _Mature_. "that pretty much guarantees his lifelong niceness to you."

"You've seen them and you're not always nice."

"I'm not Canadian though," he pointed out and looked at my chest which was well covered.

"Oh whatever." I rolled my eyes and pulled down the collar of his jacket, nuzzling the warm skin there with my frozen nose.

"I wonder if Jared ever told Ellie?"

"Told her what?"

"About the whole Laundry room thing." I said scooting off of his lap and sidling up under his arm.

"You think she'd still speak to us if she knew?" He asked, shaking his head.

"True." I sighed, "Looking back, I think we got really lucky on only Jared seeing."

"Eh we could have not been seen at all, but I understand. Imagine if it'd been Bowie." I grimaced at his words and was about to reply when a car pulled into the driveway. Edward stood, before extending a hand to me, I took it and we headed down to the car.

Rose shot out of the passenger seat and strangled me with a hug.

"I missed you!" She wailed into my neck. "Where the hell have you been and why are you not in my life?" She asked seriously as she gripped my shoulders.

"Honey, I've been where I've always been. Better question is where have you two been? One minute you're here the next you're in Florida."

"Well what can I say? I'm a traveling chick." She joked. "No but the traveling. Ugh, it's taking it out of me." She shook her head and moved next to me to hug Edward. "I wouldn't trade it for the world though." I nodded and Emmett huffed from the back of the car.

"Hey guys. I missed you too." He mumbled to himself pulling out some luggage. I went and hugged my brother tightly, patting his face. He looked horrible, bags under his eyes, paler than usual and everything.

"How are you holding up?" I asked, he rolled his eyes. His expression said everything though. His wife was running him ragged, but he was happy to see her happy so he stuck with her.

Edward slapped his hand into Em's, giving him a man hug. "Hey."

Em jerked his chin up. "Hey." And that was the extent of the conversation.

"Let's head in. It's freezing." Rose shivered and linked her arm with mine.

"Tell me what we missed."

"Well, Olivia flipped a shit about Bowie, then Bowie came with a girl-"

"Who's dead on Bella, it's weird." Edward interjected before Em pulled him into a conversation.

"Yeah," I shook my head. "It's a bad situation, everyone's been doing pretty well with it though."

"That can't be all, in two days?" Ellie was standing in the doorway with her hip cocked.

"Mom and Dad kept us up all night, and had sex in my neighbors shed." She ratted us out and Rose gaped at me.

I turned to Ellie with wide eyes and she rolled hers. "Tony told me as long as I promised to keep you from seeing him and Bowie fighting out back." She shrugged before stepping up and hugging her aunt/ mother in law.

My cheeks flushed angrily. "Where are they?" I growled pushing past her and stomping into the living room. Bowie and Tony were lounging around in front of the television as if nothing had happened.

"What did I say about fighting?" I barked, they both jumped as if they _didn't___notice me seething in the doorway.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked, kicking up his legs onto the coffee table.

I scoffed and knocked his legs down, "You know exactly what I mean."

"I wish I did, Aunt B." Bowie shrugged and I marched towards him.

"You two aren't slick. You think I didn't notice that you're wearing different clothes?" I shrieked, plucking at Bowie's shirt. "Or that your nose was just bleeding, mister?" I pointed at Tony who had a tiny bit of dried blood under his nose. "Or, that you have _snow_ in your hair." I brushed my hand over Bowies hair and snow flew out.

"That's not snow. It's… dandruff. You know me, and my hygiene." He gave me a strained smile.

"Okay, and the nose bleed?"

"The air is dry, Mommy. I told you we should have brought the humidifier." He said easily, Emmett came into the room and collapsed on the couch next to Tony. Tony shrugged, flipping through channels on the tv.

"Clothes?" I lifted the bitch brow at the know it all's.

"I bled all over my shirt, and had to get a new one and pants to match. Bowie pissed on himself after your little lecture."

"Don't lie to me." I barked, pointing at him before nodding to Emmett who smacked the back of his head.

"Don't lie to your mother." He grunted before dropping his head back on the couch and closing his eyes.

"Fine, we fought." Tony groaned rubbing the back of his head. "But it wasn't a big deal." He said looking into his lap. "I'm sorry."

"You better be. Any more fighting and you two are out. You understand me?" They both nodded and I went to find Rose when I was pulled into my room.

"Uh-" I yelped as the door shut behind me and Olivia's tear stained face greeted me.

"She looks like you." She whimpered. "She's so pretty." I hugged her to me and kicked the door shut when someone started to inch it open behind me.

"Bella?" Edward called.

"Give me a moment, please." I said locking the door.

"I feel like such a wimp… You go ahead with dad… I'll just-"

"No, no." I pulled her towards the bed and climbed into it, lifting the covers for her. "I've always got time for you pumpkin."

"I just, I need you." She said leaning across my lap, and hugging my thigh.

"It's okay, honey. If you want I'll get dad to make him leave." I didn't want to ask Bowie to leave, but family always comes first and if this caused O so much grief I wouldn't have it.

"No... Don't make him go. He is kinda family. And I don't want you and Aunt Alice to have problems again." She said speaking of when Alice and I fought after O and Bowie broke up.

"Alice and I won't have problems; she knows Bowie can be an ass." I said honestly, running my fingers through her hair.

"Ugh, I don't even want to talk about him, Mom." I furrowed my eyebrows but just went with it.

"Well, what _do_ you want to talk about?"

"Nothing. Let's watch an uplifting movie."

"Okay…?" She jumped up and left the room, leaving me confused. She returned with a movie and slid it into my laptop, placing the computer up on the dresser in front of us.

"What is this?" I asked as she flipped of the lights and dove into bed next to me.

"You'll like it!"

"I'm not going to watch porn with you, Olivia." I said with a straight face.

"Mom! Gross, stop." She huffed lying in my lap anyway. An hour later I still had no fucking clue what I was watching and was quckly growing bored with it. I just powered through it for the sanity of my daughter, who continued to make offhand sexual comments.

"I dunno, I'd hump his face." Olivia said as we watched Bradley Copper's character cheat on his wife with Scarlet Johansson's. "I'd cheat on anyone for B. Coop."

"Oh I'm so proud to be your mother, child." I sighed, tucking the comforter around my legs.

"This movie is literally my life." She sighed. I looked at the DVD case and rolled my eyes as I read the title.

"He's Just Not That Into You?! Olivia this is supposed to be a healing process! Why would you pick this shit?" I waved the case in the air and she shrugged.

"You didn't know that's what this was?"

"No! Olivia, go pick something like... I don't know... Invictus. That's empowering." I'd never seen it personally, but Edward recommended it so, why not.

"It's also a whole bunch of men! These characters. They understand me and as the only person in this house who's ever been dumped, I think I know what I need." I shook my head and rubbed her back.

"Don't believe you're the only one." I sighed.

"You've been dumped?" I snorted and shook my head.

"No, but Emmett has been." She jumped out of the bed and ran out screaming.

"Emmy pie! Come wallow with me." I laughed and reclined in the bed, tossing my arm over my eyes. Not a minute later the bed bounced next to me before loud voices surrounded me. Tony and Seth sat on either sides of me and Bow was stretched out at the end of the bed.

"Well I'm glad you guys are getting along." I sighed, being ignored from all three of them.

"Aunt B, you know this is our favorite movie. Please." Bowie said, Tony kicked him and Seth patted my leg.

"Don't worry about him he's just being an ass." Sethy soothed, I smiled and patted my sweet boy's cheek.

"Thanks, honey." I chuckled. The four of us watched the movie peacefully until the lights flipped on and the boys groaned.

"What the…" Edward lifted an eyebrow from the doorway. "Well... aren't you a little girl version of Hugh Hefner?" He laughed, I shrugged and folded my arms beneath my head.

"Oh I gets the bitches." I patted Tony's hair and he brushed my hand away.

"Alright well," Edward kicked off his shoes and hopped over Seth, landing next to me and sending Tony off the end. He moved me so that I sat between his legs, and tightened the blankets over us.

"Are you guys really watching a chick flick?" Edward huffed resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Uh no, we're men. We watch rom coms." Tony huffed. "The man watches chick flicks dad."

"Yet I don't think he does." Edward pursed his lips and cocked his head to the side. "Has Alice been playing more Brokeback Mountain for you guys?" He asked.

"I don't think they need Alice to watch that." I chuckled.

"Okay, how many times do we have to tell you?! The plot is beautiful." Bowie said flipping on to his back.

"You guys are so special." Edward said shaking his head. "Even if your mothers have turned you soft."

"There's nothing wrong with being soft, dad. But, as the man, you wouldn't understand that would you."

"Shut up, Tony." Seth grumbled reaching over me to push his brother's shoulder.

"Oh, I didn't turn them soft. That was all Alice's doing."

"Hey, my mom is just loving. That didn't turn me soft. I mean, I'm banging one of the hottest chicks on the planet, I think that's a testimony to my masculinity."

"I think that's just you bragging because you inadvertently got a piece of my mom." Seth huffed kicking Bowie again.

"Eh, maybe." He shrugged and was kicked off the edge of the bed. "I kid, I kid."

"Fuck you." Tony huffed.

I slapped Tony's thigh, "Watch your mouth. There is a lady present."

"I'm sure Bow-Bow has heard worse." Seth laughed.

"Stop picking on him." I said in exasperation. "And Bowie, stop talking." We watched the rest of the movie in relative silence, until Olivia peeked in the room.

"Well, this is weird." She giggled before leaving the room again and reappearing in the doorway not seconds later. She snapped three quick pictures with her cell phone before turning and running.

"Aww, how Facebook perfect." She called and all three of the boys fell over themselves and each other as they ran for the door. "By the way, Bowie I _might _have made your girlfriend cry."

"Don't you dare put that on Facebook!" Seth screamed on his way out, as the rest of the boys ignored the last part.

"Why can't Facebook know how much they love us?" I asked playing with Edward's fingers.

"I don't think it's us. I think it's the whole laying in the same bed with each other." There was a hard vibration by my hip and Edward huffed, pulling out his phone and holding it to his ear.

"What?" He hissed, Tanya's loud crow echoed through the phone and Edward moved from around me, heading into the bathroom. I lifted an eyebrow at his back as he closed the door.

"Okay…" I sighed, heading towards my laptop and shutting it down, flipping the lights back on. I heard nothing from the bathroom except scoffs as I moved around the room, trying to busy myself. After twenty minutes I gave up waiting for him and headed into the front room.

The entire family sat together chatting amongst themselves. I squeezed my way in between Em and Olivia, who were like two peas in a broken hearted pod. "What's up?" I asked, taking in all the happy faces of my family and then Larissa's tear stained one.

"Nothing, where is Eddie boy?"

"He's talking with Tanya." I sighed, not really wanting to discuss it.

"Why the hell is he talking to Tanya?" Olivia furrowed her eyebrows and I definitely didn't want to talk about things in front of her.

"Grandma Tanya?"

"Don't call her that." Em and I sneered simultaneously. Somehow my father and that whorebag had managed to stay together.

And get married.

"He told me they were speaking about work, the other day." I shrugged, thinking about the whole midlife crisis thing.

"Want me to kick his ass?" I gasped.

"Of course not. Why would you say that?" I asked, his line of conversation making me a little nervous.

"I dunno." He shrugged and Edward entered the room looking confused.

"Why'd you leave?" He asked walking behind the couch I sat on and touching my shoulder. I shrugged and watched as he sat on the empty loveseat, motioning me over. I went and sat with him, unable to rid myself of the unease I felt.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I shook my head and let him hold my hand.

"What'd Tanya want?" I asked.

"This is going to drive you crazy isn't it?" He asked, moving his hand to rub my knee. "It's just work."

"Edward-"

"Tanya wants you demoted." He sighed, his eyebrows furrowing. "She has no grounds, she's just angry about her own demotion." Edward and I had taken over Dad and Tanya's jobs five years ago when Charlie decided to retire. With my father's not being able to cover Tanya's poor workmanship she was put back into the field. I had then been promoted to do Tanya's job and more. Meanwhile the fugly tramp had been moved 'into the field', which was really just a desk job, because she was so fucking old she couldn't be a real field agent.

"That bitch…" I hissed and he rubbed my back.

"Just let me handle it, baby." He sighed, I reluctantly nodded. The room went quiet and for some reason all eyes were on Ellie and Jared.

"Everyone's here?" She whispered and he nodded. "Okay," Ellie stood, casting a nervous look around the room. "Jared and I have some news."

"They're probably going to tell us they're moving to Great Britain." Edward grumbled, earning an elbow in the side from me.

"Actually, _Dad_," Ellie sneered at her father and I sighed. "Jared and I decided to adopt a little boy from the home, and the papers were just finalized, after months and months." Jared beamed from his seat behind her and most of the room cheered. Well everyone except Larissa cheered, but she was still sniffling in her corner so we let it slide.

"We thought that since we, Jared and I, were both adopted. In our own respective ways, we would love to help out another like our family's helped us. So thank you for all you've done for us, Mom, dad, Em and Rose." I literally felt like I was being drowned in happiness after she finished speaking. I turned to Edward with a watery smile and he wiped off my cheek before pulling me into a hug.

"Congrats, pumpkin!" I said shooting off of the couch and tackling her in a hug. "Why didn't you tell us before?!" I would have gone all out for my first grandson.

"We wanted it to be a small affair, and we weren't sure whether we would be approved or not. If anything bad happened, we didn't want the entire family hurting too." I nodded and patted her cheek.

"Well if that's what you want." I nodded and grabbed her hand. "What's his name?"

"Daniel, he's three and the sweetest little boy you'll ever meet." She said beaming with pride. "I spend time with him every day after school and he is precious. You guys will all love him."

"I'm sure." I sniffled. "Speaking of, when will we get to meet him?"

"Tonight I think we'll take him out to the dinner I talked about and then back to the home for the night before bringing him home officially tomorrow." I smiled and she gasped.

"Honey," I hugged her again and she squeezed me back just as tightly.

"Are you crying?"

"I'm happy. I love you." I whispered, giving her a tight squeeze. I wiped a tear and stepping aside so that Edward and everyone else could have their moment with her. She waved at me, tearing up as well.

"Oh, Ma," Jared laughed pulling me into his arms.

"I'm so happy for you guys. Congratulations." I whimpered, squeezing him tightly.

"Thank you, I trust we'll be seeing a lot more of you and grandpa?" He jerked his chin towards Edward who was hugging Rose, I laughed softly.

"Duh." I rolled my eyes and nodded rapidly.

"We look forward to it." He kissed my forehead before Emmett lifted him off of the floor with his hug.

"Hold on, hold on! We aren't done!" Jared shouted from his father's arms. "We have also decided to open up another branch of the boys home in Port Angeles." There was another excited uproar, Edward's being the loudest.

"You're moving back?!" He asked from somewhere in the huge mass of people.

"Uh, no." Ellie was quick to burst the bubble. "But we've both decided that it wouldn't hurt if we lived and worked at the house a few months at a time, you know before he starts school. It would give him a change of pace and a chance to be around all of you a little longer."

Seth wrapped an arm around my waist. "Look at that, now you don't have to make another one." He beamed and I nodded.

"I was honestly just yanking Dad's chain." I whispered making him chuckle before he saw a window to congratulate his sister. I smiled watching my happy family interact as another two or ten tears streamed down my cheeks.

…BBC…

"I can't wait to meet the kid." Rose said as she cut up onion for the spaghetti sauce she was making. Ellie and Jared were taking their siblings, and Bowie and Larissa, out for dinner to celebrate their announcement. Seeing as there were a shit load of us staying with her she wanted to make sure they got enough time with all of us. So even though we adults had to fend for ourselves tonight, we'd get to celebrate with them tomorrow.

"The kid as in your grandson?" I chuckled; she nodded and hugged me tightly, almost squeezing the life out of me. I patted Rose's back and O caught my eye as she bounded into the room.

"Daddy, please?" Olivia pouted, throwing herself at her father and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Mommy always messes up and Ellie's being an asshole." The two girls had gotten into it earlier about who knows what and they both were still fuming.

"Don't speak about your sister that way." He sighed lifting a cup of soda to his mouth.

"Daddy," She whispered holding her hands together like she was going to pray. "Puh-lease? I'll love you forever! I don't want to look like a bum at dinner." She batted those big eyes at him and I could see him losing the battle in his own big eyes.

"Fine." He huffed sitting down his cup. "Sit on the floor." He said leaning forward on the couch as she sat at his feet. I watched from the counter as his fingers glided through her hair, twisting and braiding it easily. Olivia was right I wasn't all that great at braiding hair and over the years Edward had far surpassed my skills.

Emmett entered the room scratching his stomach before he took in the scene on the couch. He looked between Edward, who was still working, and me as I stirred the noodles.

"Woah man, I knew you were whipped but I didn't know Bella had turned you into a chick." Emmett said with wide eyes.

"Shut up, Em." Edward muttered not pulling his gaze from Olivia's hair.

"Don't worry about him, Edward. He painted my toenails yesterday." Rose said, bumping my shoulder with hers.

"Woah, what the hell?!" Emmett shrieked, "You said you wouldn't tell, Ro!"

"You shouldn't have made fun of him for being a good father." Edward chuckled and flipped Em off. Emmett pouted and sat at the counter, before folding his arms and dropping his head. "I think it's cute anyway, you never braided Jared's hair."

"I was never attracted to men either." He snorted into his arm. I smacked his outstretched fingers with the spoon I held.

"Prove it." Edward said tying off Olivia's braid. Emmett's head shot off of the counter and Edward nodded smugly. "That's what I thought." I shook my head again and plated the spaghetti before passing off the plates to Rose.

"Are you ready to go, O?" Ellie asked as she came down the hall followed by the rest of her siblings and Bowie and Larissa. She looked up and she and Bowie made eye contact before they both promptly looked away. I kept my eye on them as I set the table.

"Um, actually… I think I'll stay behind. I don't feel too well." She whispered, unmoving. Ellie lifted an eyebrow her eyes glinting with concern and Olivia just shook her head.

"Alright, you can come with us tomorrow." She sighed before moving along with her large group.

"Olivia?" I asked. She shook her head and shot to her feet, leaving the room.

"Have you talked to Alice recently?" Rose asked as she pulled up a chair to the table.

"No, she's been extremely busy with Bailey." I said sitting as well. Bailey was turning twelve soon and the kid was killing his mother. I felt bad for Alice because she got two rambunctious boys. To be fair though, Bailey is much better than Alice was at his age, probably Jasper too. I told her that Bowie probably acted the way he did because of his name and lo and behold she names the second one Bailey Sylvester.

"Yeah, I can see why." She shook her head looking up as the guys joined us. "Probably because of all that acid she indulged in during her pregnancy. I'd be fucked up too if I came out of an acid soaked womb."

"Acid…?" Emmett asked with wide eyes. "As an officer of the law, do I want to hear the rest of this?" He asked lifting his hand.

"Citric acid… It wasn't illegal… right?" I looked between Rose and Edward and they both shrugged. "Whatever, it's all out of her system now anyway." We continued eating, keeping up a steady flow of conversation until the front door open and shut again and someone thundered into the house. We all paid the newcomer no mind until the yelling began

"What the hell?" I whispered. Bowie passed by the kitchen in a flash, yanking off his coat and yelling for Olivia as he went. I looked to Edward and he lifted an eyebrow and went to stand as a door slammed shut and the two began arguing.

"Damn it." Edward dropped his fork on his plate and pushed his chair back. "This kid is pressing my fucking nerves." I grabbed his arm and tried but failed to keep him still.

"Edward, they'll work it out." I said scooting away from the table too, following him out. I went and got in front of him, holding out my hands and walking backwards.

"Enough is enough. He's just fucking with her because he thinks he can and it's not going to happen." He fumed as he put his arm out to push me behind him.

"Hey, if we fight all of her battles she's going to be shit in the real world."

"And we can't help her then. But we can while she's here." He huffed and I pushed his arm down.

"You just proved my point, baby, stop." He rolled his eyes and I reached up, pinching his nose. He stopped in his tracks and knocked down my hand.

"What are you doing?"

"I panicked." I sighed, putting my hands on his hips and walking him backwards, away from the fighting.

"_Bella._" He growled and the door to Olivia's room shot open. I pulled Edward into the room Tony stayed in and covered his mouth.

"You are _not_ going to do this to me anymore, Bowie!" Olivia yelled, her voice getting closer.

"You said we could make it work."

"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend! The fuck I look like dating someone with a _girlfriend?_"

"She sounds like you." Edward mumbled into my hand. I shushed him and peaked around the corner.

Olivia pushed Bowie away from her and he grabbed her hands. "Olivia, you know I-"

"Okay, but I don't want to hear that, Blake. Look if you really are that crazy about me you wouldn't be dating Mom 2.0!" She huffed and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Why is Larissa 2.0? I'm quite obviously the better version." I huffed and Edward paid me no attention. He stared straight ahead with his jaw ticking as he breathed deeply.

"Come on-" Bowie huffed.

"No. If you want to even reconsider this you need to talk to Larissa or whatever. I won't do this to her."

"You don't even know her why does it matter?"

"Oh stop. You know what. You don't even have to reconsider; I'll do it for you. From now on we aren't anything but family. If you'd do that to her, you'd do the same thing to me. I can't even look at you…" It sounded like she went to walk away and then she huffed and Edward tensed.

"Olivia, look."

"Bowie, let go of me." She said sounding exasperated. Edward went to move and I peeked into the hall, Bowie was holding O's wrist to his chest, in a nonthreatening way.

"Calm down, she's okay." I whispered, looping my finger through his belt loop.

"I love you. I'll break it off with Larissa… I won't _look_ at another girl. Please?" He begged softly there was a kissing sound and I bit my lip. Edward looked down to me, his eyebrow twitching angrily.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He and O asked at the same time. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked out again to see Bowie pressing his lips to her cheek. "Get away from me." She growled before stomping in our direction. She walked right past us into Tony's room and closed the door, locking it before she rolled her eyes over at us.

"Were you eaves dropping?" She sighed, not at all fazed by the sight of us.

"No…" I whispered, forgetting that it was appropriate to speak normally.

"Then what were you doing?"

"She was trying to convince me not to eavesdrop." Edward said, moving us away from the wall. "Are you okay?" He asked stepping towards her.

She nodded with a shrug, "Yeah, Bowie just likes a chase. He's not really the relationship type. He's more of the 'guy with the state required sexual predator sign on his front lawn' type."

"That's a specific type." I said with a smile, kissing her temple.

"Bowie needs a specific type…" She trailed with the shake of her head.

"He came all the way back to harass you?" Edward asked, his fists clenching at his side.

"I can't help that I'm irresistible…" She shrugged. "He said he felt it. He knew he was in the wrong place, with the wrong person… It's all pretty much bullshit though." She shrugged. "I don't know why I was ever involved with him in the first place. I'm over it." She waved her hand through the air and opened the door, peeking out. "It's all clear." She nodded, heading into the hallway.

…BBC…

"Daniel, this is grandma." Ellie said pointing at me. He looked between us, wide eyed as if he was intently taking in every word she said. "Say, 'Hi, grandma.'" She said raising her voice in pitch and waving.

"Hi, ganma…" He whispered shyly, clinging to Ellie's neck as she held him. Despite his immediate wariness he still peeked out from his new mother's hair.

"Hi, Daniel." I smiled at the little cutie pie, lifting his hand. He was literally the most adorable kid I'd seen since my own were little. He had huge light brown eyes that just melted my heart, and strawberry blonde hair.

"May I hold you?" I asked politely holding out my hands. He nodded minutely before giving Ellie a questioning look; once she nodded he reached out to me. I pulled his little body into my arms. The kid was extremely light for his age and I frowned at Ellie, before turning my gaze back to him.

"Where're we going?" He asked turning to find Ellie who had disappeared to go help Tony with bags. His eyes widened and he turned rapidly craning his head as he looked for her before his eyebrows furrowed and his lip quivered.

"Where she go?" He asked, not quite in tears yet, but quickly on his way.

"She just went to get your bags, you'll be okay, honey. I've got you." He searched my eyes for a second before leaning in and resting his head on my shoulder.

"Momma's coming back?" He whispered and I nodded smiling at him.

"Of course, she wouldn't just leave you." He nodded, his eyes not believing as he rested his head on my shoulder again. I carefully sat in one of the tiny ass chairs the home had on the porch, cradling Daniel's worried body.

"You know who I am?" I asked softly, knowing he didn't but I didn't want the silence to make him nervous. He shook his head and scooted in closer to me.

"No." He said softly.

"I'm Momma's Mommy." I smiled and he nodded, slowly taking it all in. "You know everyone you met yesterday?" I asked leaning away from him so I could see him. He nodded and I continued. "I'm their Mommy too… Mostly. We'll explain it all to you when you're older."

"I can get it now." He insisted quietly, his brown eyes glinting curiously. "Will you tell me?" He was extremely quick for a three year old, I realized.

"Okay, I can try." I smiled, adjusting him on my lap. "Uncle Tony and Uncle Seth are my kids. I'm their mommy."

"You're momma's mommy." He said wrinkling his nose.

"They're my kids, all of them. And I have another little girl, her name is Olivia. You'll call her Aunt O, she stayed home yesterday." I said brushing some of his hair out of his face.

"And you're ganma." I nodded and smiled.

"You're going to have two grandma's. Me and Grandma Rose. Then there's grandpa Edward and Grandpa Emmie…"

"Are they your kids too?" He asked looking up as his new parents carried out his clothes.

I shook my head laughing, "No, Grandpa Edward is my husband. Ellie's Daddy."

"Okay. Who's Ellie?"

"Momma." I clarified smiling as his nose winkled.

He giggled and leaned into me, relaxing slightly. "You was right. I don't get it."

"I can tell you again, after you meet everyone." I offered kissing his hair.

"Are you ready, mom?" Ellie asked as she approached the porch. I really wanted to keep Daniel to myself a little longer. I wanted to hug and spoil the shit out of his cute self.

Instead I said, "Yep," and looked down at him. "You want to go back to your Momma?"

"I stay..." He smiled brightly, before scrambling out of my lap and waiting for me to stand before grabbing my hand. He held my hand and the rail on the steps as we headed down slowly.

Once we made it to the car I helped him into his seat before going to the passenger seat. He kept up a long conversation with me as we headed back to Ellie's. He told me about how he liked to color and his friends at the house and asked me to explain our family again as we reached the house.

"Can I go with ganma?" He asked Ellie who nodded and kisses his cheek as she helped him out of the seat.

He opted for me to pick him up as my tall family flooded from the house. Edward and Rose were first to reach us, both of them cooing over the cuteness that was our grandson. He was a little shyer with them than he was with me and I thought it might have been Edward, maybe a guy thing, the way Jared was. We soon found it wasn't as they both held out their arms to take him and he went to Edward, warily frowning at Rose. I'm not going to lie, I was a little more concerned with how hot my husband was when he held kids than I was with Rose's disgruntlement.

"What's wrong, buddy?" She asked reaching to brush some hair out of his eyes.

Jared sighed, coming up to her and tugging her away from the group. "You look a lot like his mother did." I heard, before he took her out of earshot.

Edward didn't hear though as he was so focused on talking to Daniel as much as possible before the rest of our kids swarmed around him. Emmett plucked Daniel from Edward's arms and carried him off.

"He's perfect for Ellie and Jared." I nodded as he wrapped an arm around my waist before walking us into the house.

"I know." I smiled as we entered the house that was filled with voices and laughter. "I was thinking..."

"No more." He said seriously, looking down at me. "Instead why don't we just settle for stealing Daniel every once in a while?" He asked.

"I wasn't talking about that, but it works for me." I grinned and turned into him. "I was going to tell you how sexy you are."

"Daniel made you realize that?"

"I meant when you hold kids." It made me want to hump his face. "You looked so... unf." His mouth pulled up at the corners and my nipples tightened further.

"I thought I always looked _unf_."

"More so when you hold kids." He lifted an eyebrow and I huffed. "I don't know how to explain this without sounding like a pedophile." He laughed and glanced down at my chest, eyes wide as he took in my straining nipples. "You're serious?"

"Dead." He looked around as his hands slid up my sides so that he could tweak me over my shirt. I let out a shaky breath and he leaned down. "I can take care of you real quick if you want me to." He whispered in my ear before nipping my earlobe.

It took strength, but I shook my head. "Later, let's see if we can spend a little more time with Daniel." I said closing my eyes and taking a step back. I took a calming breath and tried to tame my nipples before turning on my heel and going to the family room. Olivia, Bowie and Tony had been banished to the floor as everyone sat around talking to Daniel who looked overwhelmed.

I went shooed Bowie away so that I could sit next to O. She mouthed 'thank you' to me and I nodded before Daniel came crashing into my legs. He moved up my body until he sat in my lap and hugged my neck.

"Aww…" Olivia pouted at the little boy I held. "Why don't you like me, Daniel?" She asked, reaching forward. He flinched and I frowned. He didn't not just Rosalie, but blondes period.

"His mother… He doesn't take too well to blondes, honey. Don't be offended." I told her before turning to Daniel. "Honey, this is aunt O." He turned his big brown eyes on me and didn't acknowledge O. "She's really sweet, say hi." Olivia waved and he wiggled his fingers at her. He gave her a hint of a smile before he was lifted from my arms and tossed into the air by Seth.

"What's up, kid?" He asked after he caught the three year old. The evening went on that way for a while until eight o'clock rolled around and Daniel started getting a little cranky. Ellie and Jared put him down to bed and their younger siblings decided it was time to head off too.

"Night, guys." I said waving from Edward's embrace. Seth waved and the twins just shuffled off, looking way more tired than they should for this time of night. I looked over to Rose and Em- well Rose… Em was knocked out, leaning on the back of the couch, mouth wide open.

"I guess we'll go too…" I sighed and Rose looked up from the children's book that Ellie left behind. I bid Rose and Em goodnight before standing and leaving the room with Edward on my tail. We both stopped though as his phone rang.

"Damn it." He huffed, I turned to see him walking in the opposite direction.

"Where's dad going?" Ellie whispered as she and Jared left the room Seth was staying in.

"I don't know." I shrugged before opening the door to my own room. "Goodnight." I said before closing the door and flopping back onto the bed. I huffed as I undid my jeans, sliding them off and tossing them to the floor. After realizing it was too cold to sleep sans pants I dragged myself out of bed and pulled on yoga pants. Edward came back in just as I was getting back into bed and he groaned.

"I think I may need to fire Tanya." He said furrowing his eyebrows as he climbed in next to me, pulling me into his chest.

"Get ready for Shit-storm Charlie." I said shaking my head as I slipped my hand under his shirt to rest on his stomach.

"Eh, your dad doesn't scare me. I should unleash a shit storm on him for making me keep that stupid twat around." I snickered at his word choice and hugged him.

"I love you." I chuckled and he smiled, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"I love you more, beautiful." He ran his thumb down the side of my cheek before sitting us up. "Come take a bath with me?" I nodded and he pulled me into the bathroom before stopping and tilting my chin up for a kiss. He reached out and hooked his fingers in my waistband, pulling us together tightly.

"Hold on," He whispered before pecking my lips once more. He went and turned on the tub, adjusting the water.

"Baby, I don't think we're going to fit in there together." I said biting my lip as I stared at the one person tub.

"We'll make it work." He shrugged, pulling off his shirt, allowing me to stare. I shed my clothes quickly as he worked on the water and then did the same.

"What the hell is wrong with this faucet?" He bitched, twisting it back and forth.

"Maybe if you just let it warm up for a second there wouldn't be a problem." I suggested, wrapping my arms around him from behind. He huffed and reached under the faucet again. I shook my head and pressed myself against his back, arching my back so that my breasts pressed against his warm skin. He sighed and ignored me, scowling into the tub.

"Edward..." I trailed in a sultry tone, sliding my hand slowly down his stomach until his happy trail tickled my fingers.

"What?" He asked shortly before checking the water temperature again.

I rolled my eyes and grasped his half-mast dick firmly. "Hello, we don't have to be in a bathtub to fuck."

"Oh but dear, I want to make love, not fuck. Don't be so crude." He mock gasped, leaning back into me as I ran my thumb over the tip of his cock.

"Well a bath isn't going to get you in me any faster." I said, cupping his balls with my other hand.

"I just wanted to do this for you." He sighed and I kissed his back before pulling his hand backwards and cupping my needy pussy.

"And I love you for that. But, why don't you do this for me before I do it myself?" I said, lacing my fingers with his and slipping our pointer fingers inside of me. He turned to face me, his finger twisting as he did so.

"Could I watch?" He asked, completely forgetting about the water. I smirked and leaned up to kiss his bottom lip before shrugging and turning on my heel, heading into the bedroom. He stood next to me as I laid on my back in bed and spread my legs, grasping my breast in one hand.

"Oh god..." Edward choked grabbing his cock as my left hand slid down between my thighs and I teased my folds gently, my eyes fluttering closed. I bit my lip as I parted my lips and teased my swollen clit, rocking my hips into my hand. The bed dipped beside me and Edward nipped at my jaw before resting his forehead against my cheek.

My hips bucked as I slipped my finger into my drenched cunt, before pulling it out and spreading my wetness around by lips and clit until I was sure they glistened for my husband's eyes. I moaned as I slipped two fingers into myself again, thrusting them in as far as they could go and grinding my hips against my hand.

"You do this often?" Edward asked, reaching up and tweaking my nipple with one hand as his other jacked his dick.

"Only when you aren't home." I whispered throatily as a zing of pleasure rocked through me.

"God you're sexy." He said huskily, reaching down and wetting his finger, before slipping it into his mouth and moaning around his finger. The sight sent me over the edge, crying out as I went. He quickly covered my mouth with his, muffling my cries as I came. I locked my half lidded eyes with his as I rode out the last waves of my orgasm.

"Holy fuck, baby." He panted, stroking his almost blue cock as he moved between my legs. I smirked slowly before locking one of my legs over his, massaging his calf with my foot. "You are going to be the death of me." He said stroking his hand up my leg and then my side.

I wrapped my hand around his arm and pulled him closer to me so that I could kiss him deeply. He threaded his fingers through my hair with one hand and braced himself on his elbow on the other side of my head. I reached down and grabbed his rock hard cock and rubbed the head of it down my wetness, before using my own cum to lubricate him as I pumped his dick.

"Fuck," He grunted in my ear, rocking into me. He lifted one of his hands and grabbed himself, nestling his head between my folds before impaling himself in me. He filled me completely and abruptly causing me to scream out.

"Shh," He bit my lip before flipping us over and lifting me up and down on his cock while simultaneously thrusting upwards, making the contact twice as good. I braced myself on his shoulders as I rode him, moaning all the while.

"Ung..." I moaned bouncing on his dick; I dropped my head so that I could see Edward. A vein throbbed at his temple as he bit his lip and intently watched my breasts. He locked eyes with me and whispered his love for me before slamming me down on him once more, throwing us both into oblivion, together.

"God you're perfect." He hissed still thrusting into me as he rode out his orgasm. I collapsed on his chest, all the strength in me, gone.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder. I closed my eyes, resting my head on him, the sound of his heartbeat lulling me to sleep.

"Baby, do you hear water?" He asked out of the blue. I shrugged not really listening for anything.

"Did you turn off the faucet?" I whispered, shifting my hips.

"Oh fuck." He huffed, gently moving me onto the bed, and pulling out of me before heading into the bathroom. "Damn it." He growled from inside. The tell-tale sound of him sloshing through water told me he'd forgotten. I sighed and wrapped the sheets around my body before hobbling into the bathroom because once again…

He'd broken my vagina.

"Baby, get towels." He said, pulling the ones we'd used earlier off of the rack and laying them on the floor. There were three angry sounding knocks on the door and I looked to Edward, wide eyed. "Tell her we'll pay for all of the damages." He sighed. I stumbled painfully around the room, pulling on sweatpants and a t-shirt before throwing Edward pants and answering the door.

Ellie stood fuming, arms crossed tightly, in the doorway. I gave a short, awkward wave, "Hey…"

…BBC…

**Guys. **

_**Guys.**_** It's over.**

**What the hell?**

**Thank you to all of my super supportive readers and reviewers who still stuck with me even though I've failed you multiple times. I love you all!**

**Well. Until next time… Keep me on alert!**


	56. More than Anything

Hey guys! I have posted the first chapter of my new story More than Anything!

Here's the summary:

After being friends for over twenty years, a friendship filled with ups and downs, and awkward prom nights; Bella and Edward decide to take it to the next level. As long as they can move past his manwhore past, her parents and exchanging her silver spoon for the heavy duty plastic one. AH/AU Humor/Friendship/Romance/Drama

Go check it out! And I promise, it's not another installment of the Bella Masen Series, haha.

And don't forget to review!


End file.
